Nueva vida
by Dark Lord 2012
Summary: Un chico con una vida no muy buena, y no muy larga, vivirá una nueva vida en el lugar menos esperado y que él jamas imagino que existiría así y mucho menos terminar hay. Pasara por muchas aventuras y hará nuevas amistades.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo lector o lectora que este leyendo esto esta lectura, iré de frente al grano, originalmente iba a escribir un fanfic pero me tardo un poco para hacerlo aun cuando es mi primer fanfic lo quiero hacer bien, aún estoy avanzándolo y voy por el cap 7, pero decidí hacer este primero aun que va contra mi política primero terminar toda la historia y luego publicarla decidí omitir esta vez para ver cómo va esta historia aunque técnicamente esta es una teoría más que un fanfic ya que un fanfic es un cambio en la historia original y una teoría es algo que tú le agregas y puedes combinarlo con otro mundo como por ejemplo combinar dragon ball z con Naruto, esa es la diferencia entre un fanfic de una teoría pero de todos modos lo pondré así que sin más comenzamos.

Chapter 1

Nueva vida

Capítulo 1: Morir y renacer

Mundo humano

Era medio día en la ciudad de (lo dejare a su imaginación XD) un grupo de amigos salían de la universidad hablando de cómo fueron las clases, estos amigos eran Mike, Juan, Diego, Leonardo, Bart y Francisco, estos chicos eran amigos desde la infancia, estuvieron en el mismo colegio, tocaban en la banda de su colegio, eran los mejores amigos y decidieron ir a la misma universidad para no separarse (y para ayudarse hay también y con eso me refiero a pasarse las respuestas XD, lo que todos hemos hecho así que no lo nieguen) cada uno hablaban de lo difícil que fue su examen final.

 **Juan:** Menudo examen nos tuvimos, pinche profe.

 **Diego:** Ya no exageres, no estuvo tan difícil

 **Juan:** Lo dices porque fuiste uno de los que acabo primero.

 **Diego:** Mmm tienes razón jeje.

 **Mike:** Al menos ya acabo y nos dio los resultados y todos salimos bien.

 **Leonardo:** Es verdad, ahora podremos ir a practicar, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

 **Francisco:** Me parece bien, vamos a mi casa para recordar viejos tiempos.

 **Bart:** Tengo una mejor idea chicos, porque mejor no vamos por una chicas para anotar ¿qué dicen eh?

 **Diego:** No, no vamos a hacer eso.

 **Bart:** Tú dices que no porque ya tienes novia pendejo pero si no tuvieras dirías que sí.

 **Diego:** Eso…no es…verdad.

 **Bart:** Aja, entonces que dicen chicos, nos comunicaremos para ayudarnos.

 **Juan:** ¿y cómo haremos eso?

 **Bart:** Me alegra que preguntes (saca de su mochila unos cables) utilizáremos estos pequeños audífonos para hablarnos.

 **Francisco:** ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

 **Mike:** ¿Entonces tenías eso que pudimos usar en el examen y no nos lo dijiste?

 **Bart:** Y arriesgarme a que me lo quiten ¿sabes lo que cuestan Mike?

 **Diego:** Bueno, entonces vamos pero yo no are nada.

 **Bart:** Bueno, al menos vienes, pero te vas a divertir, busque como conquistar chicas por el internet, algunas usare con tu sexy hermana Diego jejeje - pone cara pervertida

 **Diego:** Si tú lo dices – ¿qué dijo de mi hermana?

 **Francisco:** Porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **Leonardo:** Vamos no seas pesimista y quien sabe, tal vez anotes con una chica y dejes de ser virgen jajaja

 **Francisco:** Mira quien lo dice.

 **Leonardo:** Hey, yo lo soy porque quiero.

 **Juan:** See claro, como no leo, como no.

En una cafetería…

 **Bart:** Muy bien Francisco tu iras y hablaras con esa chica, nosotros te diremos que hacer.

 **Francisco:** ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

 **Mike:** Porque perdiste en piedra, papel o tijera así que tienes que ir tú.

 **Francisco:** Pido la revancha.

 **Juan:** Solo ve hazlo.

 **Francisco:** (suspira) ok iré.

 **Bart:** Y recuerda, nosotros te guiaremos.

 **Francisco:** Eso es lo que temo.

Francisco se acerca a la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa sola tomando un café, ella era castaña de ojos cafés, tenía una pequeña chaqueta de cuero negro con un jean oscuro un polo azul, ella estaba en su celular cuando nuestro amigo se le acerca.

 **Bart:** Ahora repite después de mi "hola ¿cómo te llamas?"

 **Francisco:** Hola; ¿cómo te llamas?

 **Chica:** Kimberly y el tuyo.

 **Bart:** Di tu nombre y pregúntale si está sola.

 **Francisco:** Francisco, oye Kimberly ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **Kimberly:** Claro dime.

 **Francisco:** Estas sola.

 **Kimberly:** Si ¿por?

 **Bart:** Dile que solo era curiosidad de porque una chica tan linda está sola.

 **Francisco:** Solo era curiosidad. Y porque una chica tan linda está sola.

 **Kimberly:** Que gentil, vine para probar el pastel de fresas que me dijeron que es delicioso.

 **Bart:** Dile "ah ya veo, pero sabes que esta mas delicioso".

 **Francisco:** Ah ya veo, pero ¿sabes que esta mas delicioso?

 **Kimberly:** Que.

 **Bart:** "Mi pene"

 **Francisco:** Mi pene (se da cuenta de lo que dijo) no espera no quería decir eso.

Pero la chica se levantó para ir a pagar e irse, Francisco se la queda viendo para luego voltear a ver a sus amigo que lo veían a Bart aguantando las ganas de tirarse al suelo a reírse, hasta que se calmó para luego hablar por el comunicador.

 **Bart:** Bueno no funciono probemos otra vez.

 **Francisco:** No lo hare otra vez.

 **Bart:** Vamos intentémoslo otra vez.

 **Diego** : Esta vez lo haremos en otro lugar, creó que la chica le dijo al cajero de ti.

 **Bart:** Que bueno que todos nosotros nos disfrazamos para esta ocasión.

Y efectivamente el cajero iba a salir a votarlos pero cuando llego ya no estaban, fueron a otro lugar para probar suerte de nuevo, pero Bart hacía de las suyas y le decía lo mismo que le dijo a la primera chica y nuestro amigo termina a veces con agua en la cara o con una cachetada en el rostro por la chica, una vez fueron dos chicas y ambas lo golpearon Francisco se fue a recostar en una pared para hablarcon Bart.

 **Francisco:** Esto ya es ridículo, ya no seguiré con esto

 **Bart:** Vamos solo una más sé que funcionara solo dilo bien.

 **Francisco:** Bart no lo diré

 **Bart:** Dilo

 **Francisco:** No

 **Bart:** Dilo

 **Francisco:** No.

.

.

Continúa tres veces más

.

.

 **Bart:** Dilo

 **Francisco:** Mi pene mi pene mi pene mi pene (todos se le quedan viendo raro)

Después de eso los amigos se fueron del lugar pero no sin antes darle sus putasos a Bart por pasarse de vergas, cada uno se despidió y se fueron a sus casas para descansar. Al día siguiente Francisco se levantó y fue a tomar desayuno y se fue a sentar con su prima Sofía para ver una serie de tv que le prometió que vería con ella ese día.

 **Francisco:** Bueno prima como se llama la serie que veremos.

 **Sofía:** La serie se llama My Little pony, es una serie trata sobre unas seis amigas que usan el poder de la amistad para ayudar a otros

 **Francisco:** No puede ser, que cursi, en que carajos me metí- Ah ya veo, ¿y cuantos capítulos veremos?

 **Sofía:** Todos (con una gran sonrisa)

 **Francisco:** Espera que

 **Sofía:** Vamos no son tantos

 **Francisco:** De acurdo, los veremos - No puedo creer esto, un mundo así jamás existiría, todo paz y sin maldad si como no, el día en que viva en un mundo así será el día en el que me salgan alas.

Y así paso el tiempo y vieron la serie que ya conocemos, al principio le pareció divertido pero después le empezó a aburrir, quería irse pero una promesa es una promesa y vio cada temporada de la serie hasta el últimos capitulo, cuando termino por fin Sofía no paraba de hablar que le gusto y que después verían las películas de la serie, Francisco no podía creer que haya películas de esa serie pero si había le daba sus respetos a ese programa ya que fueran a la pantalla grande más de una vez era de respetar, así estuvieron hasta que llego su tío que lo estaba cuidando mientras sus padres estaban de viaje de trabajo.

 **Tío:** Que ay sobrino ¿sigues soltero?

 **Francisco:** Hola tío y si aún lo estoy

 **Tío:** Tal vez si vieras esos dibujitos chinos ya te habrías ligado a una buena chica

 **Francisco:** Tío por última vez son japoneses y no son dibujitos, son anime.

 **Tío:** Lo que digas pero si quieres una chica solo tienes que seguir mi plan de tres pasos.

 **Francisco:** No de nuevo, no sé quién es peor, mi tío o Bart

 **Tío:** Solo te acercas a la chica todo confiado, la besas, le dices "que suerte tienes muñeca" y le das una buena nalgada, esas de las suculentas y listo.

 **Sofía:** Papá el no haría eso.

 **Tío:** Porque no si siempre funciona, a mí me funciono con tu madre.

 **Sofía:** Mamá me dijo que cuando le hiciste eso, ella te molió a golpes tanto que fuiste a un hospital y allí se sintió mal y acepto una cita contigo.

 **Tío:** Pero funciono. Solo hazme caso sobrino, hazlo y consigues chica.

 **Francisco:** Eso es ridículo y aun no quiero morir, además ellas siempre eligen a los deportistas.

 **Nota del autor:** Si eso es cierto, los deportistas consiguen chicas pero los demás no. :´( Que malditas XD pero cuando las dejan hay por otras hay llega el karma.

 **Tío:** Olvida a esos montones de esteroides, solo hazlo.

 **Sofía:** Es cierto, no sé qué le ven tú sabes tocar más de un instrumento sabes artes marciales y tienes muchas otras cualidades, esas chicas seguramente no tienen neuronas, parecen gatas en celo.

 **Francisco:** Tal vez alguno día - Obvio que nunca hare eso.- Iré a comprar algo, ya vuelvo.

 **Tío:** Cuídate chico.

Nuestro protagonista estaba caminado por la calle muy tranquilamente cuando a lo lejos diviso como un carro se salía de control y se dirigía hacia una niña que estaba en medio de la pista, la madre intento ir a socorrerla pero en el camino se le rompió un taco y cayó al suelo, Francisco no lo pensó más tiempo y corrió por la niña, la agarro de su camisa y la cargo protegiéndola en sus brazos para llevársela pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el carro lo atropello mandándolo a volar unos metros lejos, rodo unas tres veces y paro, todos fueron a ver como estaba, la madre llego primero y lo que vio fue que su hija estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño pero nuestro protagonista estaba inmóvil, el choque fue demasiado fuerte que no pudo sobrevivir, después de esa escena llegaron los paramédicos para intentar hacer algo y llevarlo al hospital pero era demasiado tarde, llamaron a su familia para decirles lo que había pasado, la noticia les dolió muchos, su cuerpo fue velado y se le llevaron para ser cremado, todos estuvieron ahí, sus amigos no decían nada porque les dolía la muerte de sus amigo, sus padres llegaron para solo llorar la muerte de su hijo, su tío y prima estaban muy dolidos por este acontecimiento, también estaba la madre con su hija que había salvado para agradecerle por ese acto y despedirse de él.

Mundo de My Little pony

En Canterlot…

Se encontraba de noche en la gran ciudad de Canterlot todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas no había nadie en las calles, y en una habitación muy particular un ser se levanta muy agitado y se cae de su cama y se estrella de cara en el piso, muy adolorido intenta levantarse pero se encontraba muy mareado.

 **Sujeto:** Hay mierda mi cara menudo golpe, espera, como estoy vivo si recuerdo que me atropello ese carro, solo espero que la niña este bien y le partan la madre al pendejo que no cuido su carro, pinche idiota su puto vehículo me mato o por poco lo hace, ay, aún me duele la cara - se toca la cara con su ¿mano? – espera que es esto, ¡PERO QUE MIERDA, MI MANO, QUE LE PASO A MI MANO! – voltea y mira a su alrededor y ve que no se encontraba en su cuarto o un hospital – en donde chingados estoy.

Y este sería el fin de este capítulo, para explicar bien esto, nuestro buen amigo después de morir fue en enviado a ese mundo como alguien nuevo por aun con sus recuerdos por alguien hay arriba como su recompensa por salvar una vida (o solo lo hizo para jugarle una broma XD), en resumen reencarno en alguien, ojo no renació, reencarno que es muy diferente, reencarnar es que nazcas en el cuerpo de alguien de ese mundo con todos tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada y renació es que vuelva a nacer en cualquier otro mundo o el tuyo pero como otra persona y posiblemente no recuerda nada de su vida pasada así que nuestro amigo está en el cuerpo de alguien y ahora esa será su nueva vida pero la pregunta es de quien. Ahora ustedes mis queridos lectores elijan en quien quiere que renazca el protagonista, dejen su favorito y el más votado gana, pero no sean pendejos y pongas el nombre de una mujer sería muy raro y gay que este en el cuerpo de una mujer, ahora el nombre de su personaje favorito puede ser cualquiera no importa donde vive originalmente, yo me encargo de arreglarlo y listo, y de paso me dicen como se hace una conversación en privado que soy nuevo en esto XD, bueno sin más me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos mis lectores debido a la votación y consejo de unos escritores de otros fics el personaje en el que reencarnara el personaje será nada más y menos que Spike, ahora daré las razones, razón número uno: Es el único personaje que posee pulgar y si ponemos al chico humano en un cuerpo de poni como que le será difícil y más andar en cuatro patas, razón numero dos: la mayoría de los personajes principales son mujeres y si le ponía uno secundario o terciario o inventaba uno como la historia se basaría más en su nuevo cuerpo y cambiaría la historia drásticamente, razón número tres: muchos me decían porque no mejor un personaje OC o si caía hay con su cuerpo humano, bueno recordemos que él ya sabía de la serie y si caía hay o se creaba un OC él podría decir que nada es verdad y podrían mandarlo a un manicomio por loco o podría causar un problema existencial y esas cosas así que mejor era que reencarnara en un personaje y que mejor que uno que este cerca de los personajes principales y así ayudarlas pero no cambiar mucho la historia. Ahora con los pensamientos me dijeron que debo aclararlo, cuando hay algo entre () quiere decir que hace un gesto o una seña o suspira, cuando hay algo entre - - quiere decir que lo está pensando y cuando hay algo entre " " quiere decir que repite algo o que repitan lo que dijo, lo digo para que no se confundan y entiendan que cada uno lo pone que uno sabe, no como otros lo hacen, y sobre como escribo quiero agradecer a alexandervallejo144 por el consejo y hare lo posible para mejorar, como es lo primero que escribo no me saldrá bien pero iré mejorando para hacerlo mejor, la experiencia me será útil y la práctica hace al maestro, y por último en hacerlo mujer la final muchos que me ayudaron votaron por no además me dijeron que si lo hacía mujer y más si era una de las hermanas de las manes six como que no le harían mucho casos por ser niñas y que además no aparecen mucho, y por ultimo ¿hacerlo pasar por la escuela otra vez? Tengan piedad, repitan ustedes la escuela de nuevo a ver cómo no se suicidan jaja ok no, bueno el personaje será Spike y lo diré con el nombre de la serie para que no se confundan y no hacer mucha bola, para futuros lectores lean la historia, puede que les guste, pero les digo que habrá unos cuantos cambios para no hacerlo igual a la serie pero no tan grandes aunque puede que me animen y cambie un poco las cosas, bueno sin nada más que decir yo me despido y les dejó. A una última cosa, las películas de la serie no las pondré por que las películas son como historias alternas o algo que agregan como los OVAS de los animes, así que no los pondré porque no tendrían mucho sentido que digamos, bueno ahora si me despido y que disfruten de la historia.

Chapter 2

Nueva vida

Capítulo 2: La magia de la amistad parte 1 y 2

Era de noche y nuestro personaje estaba en shock, lo que debería ser su mano era una garra morada con cuatro dedos en vez de cinco, se levantó, aun que le costaba un poco pudo hacerlo fue a verse en un espejo y vio que era un dragón morado de escamas verdes, no podía decir nada quería gritar por tremenda sorpresa que tenía pero seguía en shock, empezó a tocarse para ver si era verdad, hasta se pellizco por si se trataba de un sueño pero no lo era, se alejó un poco para verse mejor, estaba sin palabras, no podía describir esto, estuvo hacia dos minutos hasta que reacciono y recordó la serie que vio con su prima y entonces se dio cuenta de que era Spike el asistente de la unicornio morada, no lo podía creer, estaba sintiendo muchas cosas ahora, confusión, sorpresa, enojo, pero más que nada estaba en wtf, pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto pero luego entendió que reencarno en ese personaje pero se preguntaba cómo y porque, pensaba que tal vez fue por salvar a esa niña de ser arrollada por el auto, pero porque en un mundo así, porque no mejor en Naruto o dbz o algún otro anime, porque en un mundo así, siguió dándole vueltas pero no entendía, pensaba que seguramente era una especie de chiste cósmico que arriba le hicieron y si era así no entendía el chiste, se quedó viéndose en el espejo hasta hasta que sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza, se la sujeto y dio un fuerte grito de dolor, estaba arrodillado aguantando el dolor cuando una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, era todo lo que había vivido Spike hasta el día de hoy, el dolor se calmó y el protagonista se paró lentamente y se apoyó en la cama.

Spike: Así que ahora soy Spike, y ayudo a Twilight en sus estudios, esto debe ser una broma, porque en este mundo, de todos los mundo tenía que ser este, bueno que queda solo puedo vivir aquí sin llamar mucho la atención y deberé actuar un poco como este personaje para no llamar mucho la atención, lo bueno es que vi toda la serie con mi prima y sé que pasara de ahora en adelante, tal vez cambie unas cuantas cosas, pero ahora será mejor dormir y mañana veré que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente…

Spike se encontraba caminando en una de las habitaciones del castillo intentando organizar sus ideas cuando la puerta se abre golpeándolo en la cara y empujándolo al suelo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Spike? ¡¿Spike?! Spike hay estas, ven busca la vieja copia de predicciones y profecías, ¿Qué haces hay tirado?

 **Spike:** Nada solo descansado – si tú me tiraste con la puerta pinche hija de…

 **Twilight:** No hay tiempo necesito que busques ese libro.

 **Spike:** Esta bien – esta chica va a mi lista negra.

 **Twilight:** No, no, no ¡no! Aahhh ¡SPIKE!

 **Spike:** Aquí esta

Al decir eso el libro fue envuelto en un aura morada jalándolo hacia el suelo y que cayera de cara, Twilight se llevó el libro hacia otro lado.

 **Spike:** Auch mi cara – ni unas gracias si quiera, esta niña en serio me da jaqueca.

 **Twilight:** Elementos, elementos, e e e, aja, elementos de la armonía, ¿ver yegua en la luna?

 **Spike:** ¿Yegua en la luna? – debe referirse a esa princesa luna

 **Twilight:** Yegua, yegua, aja, la yegua en la luna, mito de la antigüedad, poderosa poni que quiso que quiso gobernar Equestria vencida por los elementos de la armonía y recluida en la luna según la leyenda el día más largo del milésimo año las estrellas la liberaran y traerá la noche eterna, Spike sabes lo que eso significa.

 **Spike:** Ahh ¿tal vez?

 **Twilight:** Toma nota a la princesa.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo

 **Twilight:** "Querida maestra mis continuos de la magia poni me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre, lea esto la mítica yegua en la luna es de hecho Nightmare moon, está por regresar a Equestria y traer la noche eterna, debes actuar para que la mítica profecía no se cumpla, espera su respuesta, su fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle.

 **Spike:** Listo

 **Twilight:** Bien, mándala.

 **Spike:** OK- Y ahora como carajos mandó la carta, recuerdo que solo soplaba y se iba.

El chico se concentró y soplo en la carta ver como se hacían humo con unas chispas verdes y se mandaba sola.

 **Spike:** Listos Twilight – Que bueno que lo logre, no quisiera quemarla y que me haga escribirla otra vez.

 **Twilight:** Ahora solo queda esperar a que responda.

 **Spike:** Si, solo queda espera… (No pudo terminar porque sintió como si quisiera vomitar y escupió una carta).

 **Twilight:** Vez sabía que respondería de inmediato

 **Spike:** Si al parecer si – esa fue una experiencia nada agradable – veamos que dice (se aclara la garganta) "mi querida y fiel alumna Twilight tu sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza pero tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos.

Después de eso se encontraban en un carruaje tirado por dos pegasos mientras que Spike seguía leyendo la carta.

 **Spike:** "Querida Twilight no todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni, te envió para supervisar los preparativos para la celebración del verano, donde se realizara en Poniville y tienes una tarea aún más importante por cumplir has amistades". – Jajaja trolearon a esta chica- mira lo positivo, te dijo que te quedaras en la biblioteca, ¿eso no te hace feliz?

 **Twilight:** Si es verdad, además tengo razón, supervisare todo rápidamente e iré a la biblioteca para buscar pruebas acerca de la profecía.

 **Spike:** ¿Y cuándo harás amistades como la princesa dijo?

 **Twilight:** Dijo que viniera a supervisar, soy su alumna y hare mi deber real pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades.

Cuando llegaron a su destino ambos del carruaje.

 **Twilight:** Gracias señores

 **Spike:** Tal vez los ponis te hablen de temas interesantes (se acerca un poni completamente rosa y con la melena esponjada) por favor solo inténtalo – esto se pondrá bueno.

 **Twilight:** Ahh ¿hola?

Antes de que pueda decir otra palabra la poni rosa salió volando lejos del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **Twilight:** Bueno eso fue interesante.

En la granja de Sweet Apple Acress…

 **Spike:** Lista oficial de la supervisión de la celebración, número uno preparación del banquete Sweet Apple Acress.

Al llegar vieron como una poni granjera que estaba recolectando manzanas, les daba una fuerte patada a los árboles y hacia que cayeran las maznas en las canastas con estilo, Spike pensó que no lo hizo nada mal la poni.

 **Twilight:** (Suspira) acabemos con esto. Buenas tardes mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle – Recibe un fuerte apretón de cascos.

 **AppleJack:** Como esta señorita es un enorme placer conocerla soy AppleJack, aquí en Sweet Apple Acress nos gustan hacer amistades

 **Twilight:** ¿Amistad? De hecho yo quería…- no pudo terminar por que de inmediato le soltó su casco volvió a hablar la poni granjera.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Qué pedo hacer por ti?

 **Twilight:** -su pata se mueve sola hasta que Spike se la detiene y se ríe un poco- Pues eh venido a supervisar los preparativos para la celebración del verano, ¿estás a cargo del banquete?

 **AppleJack:** Claro como el azúcar, ¿quieres una muestra?

 **Twilight:** Solo si no es muy tardado…

Antes de poner terminar su oración, la poni granjera fue corriendo hacia un triángulo que empezó a tocar para llamar a toda su familia y en menos de un segundo vino toda su familia como una estampida y se los llevaron, luego estaban ambos en una mesa mareados.

 **AppleJack:** Bien qué tal si les presento a la familia Apple.

 **Twilight:** Gracias pero la verdad es que tengo prisa.

Pero no pudo salir y empezaron a aprecer cada familar y AppleJack empezaba a nombrarlo hasta que la final nombro a su hermano mayor que era un poni rojo con crin rubia, una pequeña poni amarilla con crin roja y a su abuela de color verde con canas.

 **Twilight:** Gracias, pero veo que el banquete está listo así que nos vamos ahora.

AppleBloom: No se quedaran a almorzar – pone cara de perrito triste.

 **Twilight:** Lo siento, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Al decir eso todos ponen caras triste y sin más opción acepto la invitación, des pues de acompañarlo y de probar la comida seguían caminando por el pueblo pero a paso lento ya que Twilight estaba con el estómago lleno.

 **Twilight:** Aay comí mucho pastel.

 **Spike:** -Jajajaja esto sí que es divertido, supongo que aquí se aplica el karma para ella jajaja, ay como extraño mi celular, grabaría todo, pero bueno sino me equivoco ahora aparece Raimbow Dash –

Y en ese momento alguien se estrella con Twilight y caen en el barro.

 **Raimbow:** Jejeje disculpa, jejeje, voy a ayudarte.

Y sale volandoy vuelve con una nube y empieza a saltar sobre ella haciendo que lloviera sobre Twilight quedando todo mojada.

 **Raimbow:** Jeje ups creo que exagere, que tal esto, mi propio y patentado secado Raimbow, no no no, no es nada, ah sido un placer.

Ella voló alrededor de Twilight haciendo un pequeño tornado de arcoíris secándola al instante pero puso su crin toda esponjada y desordenada, Raimbow y Spike se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a reírse de como lucia Twilight.

 **Twilight:** No me digas, tu eres Raimbow Dash

 **Raimbow:** La única y original Raimbow Dash, ¿Por qué? ¿sabes de mi?

 **Twilight:** Tu eres la que tiene que despejar el cielo (suspira) soy Twilight Sparkle la princesa me envió a ver el clima.

 **Raimbow:** Si si, eso es fácil, lo hare en un segundo, en cuanto acabe de practicar.

 **Twilight:** ¿Practicar para qué?

 **Raimbow:** Los wonderbolts. Se presentaran en la presentación mañana y voy a mostrarles mis trucos.

 **Twilight:** ¿Los wonderbolts?

 **Raimbow:** Sip

 **Twilight:** ¿Los más talentosos de toda Equestria?

 **Raimbow:** Exacto.

 **Twilight:** Por favor. No aceptaran a una pegaso que no mantiene el cielo despejado ni por un día.

 **Raimbow:** Oye, lo podría despejar en diez segundos.

 **Twilight:** Demuéstralo

 **Spike:** \- Si yo fuera ella no hubiera dicho eso- (se alejó un poco)

En eso Raimbow voló a gran velocidad y empezó a despejar las nubes y no dejo ni una siquiera en el cielo, dejando A twilight con la boca abierta y sin palabras por como lo hizo tan rápido.

 **Raimbow:** Que te dije, diez segundo exactos, nunca defraudo a Poniville, jaja deberías ver la expresión de tu cara jaja eres graciosa Twilight, quiero conocerte mejor.

Después de eso se fue volando dejándolos solos.

 **Spike:** Tal parecer que esa tal Raimbow Dash no era pura palabrería no Twi, bueno sigamos con la lista.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la alcaldía para ver la decoración cuando llegaron vieron que todo estaba muy bien decorado.

 **Spike:** Decoración, se ve muy bien no crees.

 **Twilight:** Si, la decoración se ve linda, no tardare, pronto iré a la biblioteca, es muy hermosa.

 **Spike:** Hay esta la que decoro el lugar – pero que me pasa (se sonroja y no deja de mirarla) mi corazón se aceleró un poco ¿pero que me pasa? Ah ya veo, en la historia este chico se enamora de ella, malditas hormonas de dragón, debo calmarme y no dejar que me domine estos sentimientos (empieza a respirar para calmarse) ok, creo que ya está, no debo ceder ante estos impulsos-.

 **Twilight:** Buenas tardes.

 **Rarity:** Dame un momento, estoy en la zona de acción, a si el brillo que combina con todo, Rarity eres tan talentosa, ahora que se les ofrece Aaaahhhh, por mis estrellas ¿Qué le paso a tu peinado?

 **Twilight:** O ¿hablas de mi melena? Es largo de contar, solo vine a ver la decoración y te dejare tranquila.

 **Rarity:** ¿Dejarme tranquila? ¿Con ese peinado?

 **Twilight:** Espera, adonde vamos, auxilio.

Rariry se llevó a Twilight a su Boutique para arreglarla, Spike las seguía intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para no caer ante esos sentimientos que empezaba a sentir, llegando a su Boutique empezó a hacerla probar muchos vestidos con diferentes peinados hasta que por fin encontró uno que le quedaba bien.

 **Rarity:** Adelante querida, ibas a decirme de donde bienes (apretaba más el vestido)

 **Twilight:** Yo…fui…enviada…de…Canterlot.

Al decir eso Rarity la soltó y se emocionó por lo dicho

 **Rarity:** ¿Canterlot? Ay qué envidia, el glamur, lo sofisticado, siempre eh soñado con vivir allá, estoy ansiosa por que me cuentes todo, seremos las mejores amigas tu y yo, ¿esmeraldas? Como se me ocurre, déjame traerte rubíes – se va por los rubíes-.

 **Twilight:** Corre antes que quiera pintarme de otro color.

 **Spike:** Voy tras de ti.

Saliendo de la Boutique se dirigían al siguiente punto en la lista que era música, iban caminando hasta que oyeron un silbido de pájaros en armonía, fueron a ver y vieron una pegaso amarilla de crin larga de color rosa guiando a las aves.

 **Fluttershy:** A ver amh alto por favor amh disculpe señor, no se ofenda pero su ritmo está ligeramente acelerado, ahora síganme todos, y uno y dos y un dos tres y…

 **Spike:** Hola

 **Twilight:** Perdon, lo siento, no quería asustar a nadie, vine a supervisar la música y es muy hermosa.

La tímida pegaso no respondía, había un silencio que era muy incómodo, para romper el hielo Twilight se presentó y le pregunto su nombre pero seguía un silencio hasta que respondió pero lo dijo muy bajo, casi inaudible.

 **Twilight:** Disculpa pero ¿qué dices?

 **Fluttershy:** Amh me llamo Fluttershy (aún más bajo)

 **Twilight:** No escuche nada

 **Fluttershy:** Fluttershy (más bajo que ni perro oiría)

 **Spike:** \- es demasiado tímida esta chica-.

 **Twilight:** Bueno veo que tus aves volvieron, así que todo está en orden, sigue trabajando (la pegaso murmulla algo y twi se aleja para hablar con Spike) fue muy fácil.

Pero cuando Spike apareció Fluttershy se sorprendió y fue a donde estaba el chico.

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Un bebé dragón! (Fue volando y empujo a twilight para estar cerca de Spike).

 **Spike:** \- Pero que chingados, se le fue su timidez, y que rápida-.

 **Fluttershy:** Jamás había visto un bebé dragón, que ternura.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Ternura? Espera a que crezca para ver si sigues pensando eso, solo espero que no me apriete las mejillas- ah ¿gracias?

 **Fluttershy:** Que bien habla, no sabía que los dragones hablaban, eso es realmente hermoso, ni siquiera sé que decir.

 **Spike:** \- Ni que me faltaran neuronas para no hablar, me ofendido por ese comentario- (Twilight lo jala hacia ella y lomo coloca en su lomo) – esto ya es vergonzoso-.

 **Twilight:** En ese caso mejor nos vamos.

 **Fluttershy:** Espera, espera ¿Cómo se llama?

 **Spike:** Solo dime Spike.

 **Fluttershy:** Hola Spike, soy Fluttershy guau un dragón que habla, ¿y de que hablan los dragones?

 **Spike:** Pues que quieres saber – me siento en un interrogatorio-.

 **Fluttershy:** Absolutamente todo.

 **Spike:** Bueno que te puedo decir – pueda decirte que soy explotado desde el día de mi nacimiento por ella y soy tratado como esclavo y sin una mísera paga por todo mi esfuerzo o que soy alguien de otro mundo que reencarno en este cuerpo y ahora atengo que vivir y seguramente alguien hay arriba esta que se ríe de esto, no se ¿cuál quieres? – comencé como un huevo ordinario…

Iban caminando mientras que Spike contaba sus comienzos de nacido a Fluttershy y ella oía atentamente hasta que por fin llegaron a la biblioteca.

 **Spike:** Y esa es mi historia hasta el día de hoy, ¿qué más quieres saber?

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? Por favor dime.

 **Twilight:** De verdad lo siento, ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? Este es mi alojamiento en Poniville y mi pobre dragón debe dormir.

 **Spike:** Claro que no (lo vota de su lomo) – esta chica no me tiene ningún tipo de respeto-

 **Twilight:** Ay mira eso ya no puede ni mantener su equilibrio.

 **Fluttershy:** Pobrecito, debemos llevarte a dormir (lo mete dentro de la biblioteca pero Twilight la saca rápido)

 **Twilight:** Si si, es lo que hare, bueno adiós.

 **Spike:** Hmp que modales.

 **Twilight:** Perdón Spike, debo convencer a la princesa de que la profecía es cierto, necesito soledad para estudiar sin que esas locas ponis quieran hacer amistad, ¿Dónde está la luz?

Al decir eso alguien prende la luz y se sorprenden de que todo el pueblo este hay para darles una fiesta sorpresa.

 **Pinkie:** Sorpresa, hola soy Pinkie Pie, hice esta fiesta para ti, te sorprendió ¿si si? Jajaja.

Twilight: Muchísimo, pero aquí no se hace ruido.

 **Pinkie:** Tonterías, que clase de fiesta seria en silencio, te lo diré, aburrida, yo te vi cuando llegaste ¿recuerdas? Dijiste "hola" y yo me sorprendí, jamás te había visto así que debías ser nueva, conozco a cada poni a cada poni en Poniville, si eres nueva no conoces a nadie, si no conoces a nadie no tienes amigas, si no tienes amigas estas sola, es muy triste y tuve una idea, por eso dije "le hare una fiesta de bienvenida, una súper espectacular bienvenida e invitare a todas mi amigas en Poniville " ¿vez? (aparecen las chicas que ya conocemos) ahora tienes muchas muchas amigas.

Antes de que Twilight pueda decir algo, se fue corriendo con la cara roja hacia su cuarto, Spike cogió una botella y vio la etiqueta.

 **Pinkie:** Aaahh está llorando de felicidad.

 **Spike:** Salsa picante de seguro tomo esto-.

Pinkie movió la botella para ponerle salsa a un muffin para después comérselo de un solo bocado, todas la veían curiosa.

 **Pinkie:** ¿Qué? esta rica.

La fiesta continuaba y todos se divertían, Spike vio cómo se divertían todos, bailaban muy animados, en especial la poni rosa, iban a la mesa de bocadillos, todos se la pasaban bien, recordaba que él casi nunca iba a fiestas aunque sabia bailar no mucho iba porque no mucho lo llamaban a él ni a sus amigos muy seguido, entonces el empezó a recordar su vida pasada y se preguntaba como estarían sus amigo y su familia, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Cómo la estarían pasando?, extrañaba mucho a sus padres pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, ahora esta era su nueva vida y tenía que aceptarlo, los rostros de su familia y amigos pasaba por su mente y soltó una pequeña lagrima, estaba por irse cuando Pinkie se le acerco junto con sus amigas para saludar al joven dragón.

 **Pinkie:** Hola, no te pregunte tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Spike:** MI nombre es Spike, es un gusto conocerte.

 **Pinkie:** Hola Spike, también es un gusto conocerte, nunca antes había conocido un dragón, pero oye ¿por qué lloras?

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? Yo no… (Se toca el rostro y ve que hay una lagrima, rápidamente se la quita) es que se me metió algo al ojo, no es nada.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Seguro que estas bien Spike?

 **Spike:** Si me encuentro bien.

 **Raimbow:** Si dice que está bien entonces debe de estarlo, por cierto soy Raimbow Dash.

 **Spike:** Si, lo sé, nos conocimos estar tarde cuando despejaste las nubes, también las conozco a todas, gracias por la fiesta señoritas.

 **Rarity:** Valla, que dragón más educado, se nota que viviste en Canterlot, dime como es vivir en un lugar tan hermoso querido.

 **Spike:** Bueno es muy grande, más el castillo en donde nos alojábamos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estoy ayudando a Twilight en sus estudios – más bien me sufro de explotación infantil -, pero es un lugar muy bello.

 **Rarity:** ¿Vivían en el castillo? Qué envidia me dan, lo que yo daría por vivir en esa hermosa ciudad.

 **AppleJack:** Bueno compañero, se nota que te esfuerzas mucho, porque no te relajas un poco.

 **Pinkie:** Si después de todo es una fiesta.

 **Spike:** La verdad yo nunca eh ido a una fiesta – ni en este mundo ni en el otro en realidad-, siempre me encuentro ayudándola y casi nunca tengo tiempo para mí – ni me pagan siquiera como asistente, quiero a mi abogado-.

Tras decir eso a Pinkie casi se le para en corazón, si hay algo que no acepta es que alguien no haya ido a una fiesta siquiera, en eso momento tuvo una idea que de seguro a nuestro protagonista puede que no le guste mucho.

Pinkie: Entonces hoy te vas a divertir como nunca, vamos hacer que sea una gran noche, harás muchas amistades y nos demostraras que tal de mueves Spike.

 **AppleJack:** Si, no es bueno trabajar todo el tiempo, siempre hay que relajarse de vez en cuando, no bueno para la salud.

 **Spike:** Espera yo nunca eh hecho este tipo de cosas, no sé si lo haré bien.

 **Rarity:** Todo estará bien dulzura, aquí todos somos amigos.

 **Fluttershy:** Es cierto, de seguro les encantara conocerte a un encantador dragón (pone ojos cálidos y tierno)

 **Spike:** Pero yo… (Rayos esta chica es muy linda y tierna, no puedo decirle que no si pone esos ojos).

 **Pinkie:** No aceptare un "no" como respuesta, vamos.

Las chicas llevaron a Spike a presentarlo con cada invitado, aun no estaba muy seguro vio que todos eran amigables con él y le preguntaban como era su vida en Canterlot, sus gustos, como la estaba pasando, al principio se sintió algo incómodo ya que en su anterior vida esto nunca le había pasado, casi nunca lo invitaban a fiestas o intentaban socializar mucho con él, muchos menos mujeres, pero luego vio que no era tan malo y empezó a sentirse aceptado, le gustaba estar hay aun siendo de especie diferente a nadie le importaba empezó a pensar que no era tan malo y que tal vez un lugar pacifista si podría existir, tal vez no en el suyo pero si en otro y quien iba a pensar que sería en un lugar así, Spike empezaba a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo vivir en ese lugar, todos se divertían cuando Raimbow quería ver que tal bailaba Spike y sugirió que bailara.

 **Raimbow:** Oigan, vamos a ver qué tal se mueve Spike en la pista.

 **Pinkie:** Que buena idea Dashi, vamos Spike, veamos que tal bailas.

 **Spike:** Yo no estoy muy seguro.

 **Pinkie:** Vamos no están difícil, solo muévete como te sientas cómodo y sigue la música) le dan un pequeño empujón) vamos Spike demuéstranos que tal bailas.

En ese momento tocaron una música movida pero con algo de rap, los invitados voltearon a ver al bebé dragón para ver qué tal baila.

 **Spike:** \- ok ponis, les mostrare como bailo, creo que es el momento de recordar el pasado-.

En ese momento Spike empezó a moverse y a bailar pero él su estilo de baile era diferente, él estaba bailando break dance, al principio eran pasos sencillos pero luego empezó a subir el nivel y hacia diferentes tipos de movimientos muy rápidos, muchos al principio no lo entendían pero luego se maravillaron por cómo se movía el dragón, hacia pasos como el Chair Freeze - (Air Chair), el Elbow Freeze *Freeze de codo, el Halo Freeze y entre otros y garcias a su cola pudo hacer nuevos trucos, muchos se maravillaron como bailaba el joven dragón, cuando termino lo hizo a lo grande y muchos chocaban sus casos en el suelo como señal de aplauso y decían su nombre fuerte. Spike volvió donde estaban sus nuevas amigas que lo felicitaron por tremendo baile que hizo.

 **Raimbow:** Eso su fabuloso, eres un gran bailarín, donde aprendiste a bailar así

 **Pinkie:** Es cierto ¿quién te enseño esos pasos y que bailes es? porque no lo conozco

 **Spike:** Jeje se llama break dance y – un segundo, ellos no lo conocen así que puedo decir que yo lo invente – yo invente este baile, cuando no ayudaba a Twilight en sus estudios o en las noches practicaba cuando ella dormía practicaba un poco y pude crear esos pasos de baile.

 **Rarity:** Bueno déjame decirte que fue increíble y el nombre es muy original querido.

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias.

La fiesta continuaba y todos se divertían, todos me nos Twilight, ella estaba en su habitación intentando no prestar atención abajo, hasta que Spike fue para llamarle y decirle que la celebración del verano está por comenzar, todos salieron y fueron a la alcaldía, todos estaban reunidos y esperando a que la alcaldesa del pueblo aparezca, Twilight estaba con Spike esperando hasta que apareció Pinkie Pie.

 **Pinkie Pie:** No es emocionante ¿te emociona? A mi si, nunc a me emocione tanto, excepto la vez que llegaste a Poniville y se sorprendí, pero quien puede superar eso.

En ese momento sonó la música y apareció la alcaldesa e hizo su presentación y dijo su discurso, todos emocionaron y la alcaldesa continúo para darle la bienvenida a la gobernante de Equestria, la princesa Celestia, pero no había nada, la alcaldesa intento calmarlos pero en ese momento aprecio Nightmare moon, muchos se sorprendieron y se asustaron, NIghtmare moon hizo su presentación frente a los ponis después de mucho tiempo, Raimbow intento ir donde estaba ella pero AppleJack se lo impidió mordiéndole de su cola, Nightmare moon, Continuo su discurso para luego decirle que la noche eterna había llegado para luego desaparecer y dejar en pánico a todos, los guardias intentaron detenerla pero fue inútil, Raimbow intento seguirla pero fue inútil, luego vio a Twilight con Spike en su lomo directo a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca…

Spike se encontraba en su canasta durmiendo plácidamente mientras que Twilight lo veía dormir.

 **Twilight:** No has dormido Spike, eres un bebé dragón después de todo.

La unicornio se retira de la habitación pero cuando se fue Spike se levantó de su cama, acomodo unas almohadas para que pareciera que dormía y luego salir por la ventana.

 **Spike:** Jeje el viejo truco de hacer el dormido y el de las almohadas jamás falla, ahora a ver qué tan fuerte es ella en esa forma, no dejare que se queden con la diversión, lo bueno es que sé a dónde ir (corre directo al bosque Everfree donde se encuentra en castillo de las dos hermanas).

Spike iba caminando por el bosque atento a todo lo que podría aparecer, si bien sabía que no estaba lejos y conocía el camino, era un bosque donde habitaban criaturas salvajes que podrían sorprenderlo y comérselo, cuando iba caminando escucho unos ruidos así que apresuro el paso, iba corriendo por el bosque cuando vio un risco muy alto así que tuvo que rodearlo cuando lo paso recordó que ese lugar es donde AppleJack ayudo a Twilight cuando casi cae, entonces apresuró el paso ya que estaba cerca, le faltaba poco pero estaba cansado y tomo un pequeño respiro, cuando oyó que algo se acercaba, de la nada salió una manticora que veía a Spike, el chico no le quedó otra más que huir de la bestia.

 **Spike:** ¡Porque carajos no me traje un cuchillo o algo para defenderme, en mi estado no creo que sea capaz de lanzar fuego!

Nuestro protagonista iba corriendo cuando llego a un rio, se detuvo un momento pero la manticora con su cola lo golpeo y lo tiro al suelo, la bestia se le iba acercando a Spike para comérselo.

 **Spike:** No por favor, no quiero morirme virgen…otra vez.

Cuando la maticora fue para atacarlo una serpiente marina apareció y ahuyentó a la bestia que se fue por donde vino, Spike le agradeció la ayuda y la serpiente le dijo que no se preocupara, que entre reptiles se ayudan, después de eso lo ayudo a cruzar el rio y se despidieron, Spike apresuro el paso y por fin llego al castillo de las dos hermanas, entro e iba que todo estaba casi destruido, aunque le pareció interesante no tenía mucho tiempo así que busco por todo el lugar hasta que encontró a Nightmare moon, ella se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo viendo hacia el bosque.

 **Nightmare moon:** Valla, valla, miren quien está aquí, ¿Qué hace un bebé dragón aquí?

 **Spike:** Vine para ver si de en verdad eres tan fuerte como todos dicen.

 **Nightmare moon:** Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír, un enano como tú nunca podrá hacerme frente, yo soy como deidad, no podrás ni siquiera tocarme, mi poder es superior incluso al de mi hermana.

 **Spike:** \- Genial, alguien que tiene complejo de dios- Déjame decirte algo mujer, el nivel de poder de batalla solo es un aspecto superficial, no es atributo de un dios – siempre quise decir eso – y si eres más fuerte que tu hermana ¿Cómo es que ella te derroto hace mil años eh?

 **Nightmare moon:** Pequeño niño insolente, esa vez fue pura suerte, ahora no podrá vencerme.

 **Spike:** Si tú lo dices, pero en realidad no entiendo porque le tienes rencor, ella es tu hermana, si tienes diferencias, solo hablas con ella, no tienes que llevar esto a otro nivel.

 **Nightmare moon:** Cállate, tú nunca lo entenderías, tener que vivir en la sombra de otro, es algo ya no podía tolerar.

 **Spike:** ¿Y solo por eso te fuiste al lado oscuro? Solo porque los demás les gustaba más el día que la noche no es razón para volverse loca, día y noche son cosas que siempre deben de existir, si quitas uno no hay equilibrio, los ponis trabajan duro el día, la noche les sirve para poder descansar y recuperar energía, puede que no muchos la aprecien pero eso no significa que no la quieran ni les guste, el hacer todo esto solo hace que le tengan miedo a la noche y a ti, lo que haces dará los resultados de lo opuesto a lo que querías en un principio, puede que tú y tu hermana tengan diferencias pero todos lo tienen, en especial los hermanos, pero aun así son hermanos y siempre estarán el uno para el otro, aun cuando uno odie al otro siempre serán hermanos y siempre se cuidaran las espaldas.

 **Nightmare moon:** Tú…no sabes…nada…ella…ella me exilio por mil años en la luna, alejada de mi hogar y de mi reino.

 **Spike:** ¿Y crees que ella no sufrió por eso? ¿Crees que no sufrió todas las noches sabiendo que tuvo que exiliar a su propia hermana para salvar a los demás y evitar que te odiaran y que no te hagas más daño? Ella seguramente paso todas las noches sufriendo por estar alejada de su única hermana y sabiendo que no pudo salvarla y que no le quedó más opción que exiliarla en la luna, tú eres su familia aun cuando pasen cosas malas la familia nunca cambiara.

 **Nightmare moon:** ¡CALLATE! (le lanza un rayo de magia)

 **Spike:** \- ok, esto ya se prendió, tendré que hacerla entender por las malas, aunque yo no lucho contra mujeres, tender que ideármelas para derribarla sin lastimarla- Enserio esto será así princesa, ¿quiere llevar esto a mayor escala?

 **Nightmare moon:** Silencio, ya no te oiré mas, acabare contigo ahora mismo.

 **Spike:** Ok princesa, quiere bailar, bailemos.

Nightmare moon lanzo otro rayo de magia hacia Spike pero él se movió para un lado y pudo esquivarlo para después correr por la habitación esquivando los ataque de Nightmare moon, seguía esquivando cuando vio una lanza de una de las armaduras que se encontraban y sin pensarlo más la tomo para poder defenderse, Nightmare moon lanzo un rayo de magia por Spike con la lanza partió el ataque por la mitad evitando que le cayera luego le dio vueltas a la lanza y la puso en su espalda, Nightmare moon se sorprendió por como el joven dragón evito el ataque, Spike puso una sonrisa y con una garra la ínsito a que volviera a tacarlo la princesa molesta por eso lanzo múltiples ataques pero Spike solo puso la lanza en frente y le dio muchas vueltas desviando los ataque de su oponente, Nightmare moon harta lanzo un potente rayo de magia que Spike no tuvo más opción que esquivarlo, siguió moviéndose evitando cada ataque le lanzaba, la princesa de las pesadillas atacaba de forma diestra y siniestra, pero no lograba atinarle, pero Spike se estaba cansado y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que lleguen las chicas, en un intento quiso levantar un escudo pero le era muy pesado, solo le quedaba esquivar hasta que Nightmare moon alzo vuelo para tener mejor visión y atacar mejor al bebé dragón, en eso Spike vio que arriba de ella había una gran cortina y tuvo una idea, tomo una espada y la lanzo hacia Nightmare moon, la espada giraba muy rápido y Nightmare moon hizo un escudo para protegerse pero no vio como Spike cogió el escudo que hace un momento intento usarlo y con todas sus fuerzas lo levanto todo lo que pudo y con el peso de ese objeto dio unos cuantos giros y lo lanzo en donde se encontraba la cortina haciendo que se rompiera los soportes y que la cortina le cayera encima, Spike no perdió tiempo y lanzo la lanza para enganchar la cortina para después jalarla devolviendo a la princesa al suelo y que cayera de espalda, cuando Nightmare moon se quitó la cortina vio como Spike tenía la lanza y la apuntaba hacia su rostro, en ese momento ella estaba sorprendida que un bebé dragón la halla vencido y se encontraba a su merced, se preguntaba que le haría ahora, en cambio Spike la veía a la princesa y pudo ver en sus ojos sorpresa y miedo, tenía en sus garras la vida de la princesa podía acabar con ella o dejarla vivir, pero él sabía que ella no era mala, solo necesitaba ayuda así que quito la lanza de su rostro y le extendió su garra para ayudarla a levantarse, Nightmare moon estaba confundida por el acto del dragón.

 **Nightmare moon:** ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si yo soy tu enemigo.

 **Spike:** No lo eres, sé que dentro de ti aún se encuentra la verdadera princesa de la noche, no puedo dejar a alguien que necesita ayuda, ya que, solo porque alguien tropieza no significa que este perdido, solo necesita que alguien le extienda una garra amiga, y eso es lo que yo hago ahora.

Nightmare moon estaba sorprendida y confundida, estaba empezando a que este joven dragón le decía la verdad pero luego recordó porque decidió convertirse en lo que es hoy y no iba ser vencida así de fácil, extendió su casco con intenciones de jalarlo y derribarlo pero el suelo en donde estaban empezó a romperse por la batalla que tuvieron, Spike reaccionó a tiempo y jalo a la princesa hacia el pero Spike cayó al vacío en plena caída reacciono y clavo la lanza en la pared de la torre para evitar que siga cayendo lo cual funciono pero la lanza no aguantaría mucho y a Spike se movió rápido y pudo entrar por una de las ventana, Nightmare moon estaba sorprendida de que el bebé dragón la salvara, ella iba a traicionarlo pero el no dudo en salvarla ni por un segundo aun cuando ella tenía alas, no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque sintió como alguien más entraba en el castillo fue a ver y vio que eran las seis ponis que vinieron a buscar los elementos.

 **Spike:** Eso estuvo cerca, bueno creo que debo moverme (va en busca de la princesa pero vio que estaba con las chicas) creo que mi trabajo aquí termino, es momento de volver a la biblioteca.

Spike volvió al pueblo a esperar a que terminara y que volvieran las chicas lo que cual no tardo mucho, después de llagar se hizo una fiesta para la princesa Luna, todos festejaban que su princesa volvió, Spike fue recibirlas y la princesa se sorprendió al ver al bebé dragón hay con ellas, todos festejaban y Spike se apartó un poco y vio como la princesa Celestia se acercaba a Twilight, él ya sabía que pasaría así que solo dedico una sonrisa y pensaba que viviría buenos tiempos en este pueblo, cuando en eso sintió que alguien lo llamaba y volteo para encontrarse con la princesa Luna.

 **Luna:** Hola joven dragón, no sé si me recuerdas pero soy con quien luchaste en el castillo.

 **Spike:** Si la recuerdo princesa, y es un honor conocer a la verdadera princesa de la noche (hizo una pequeña reverencia), mi nombre es Spike, es un placer.

 **Luna:** El placer es mío joven Spike, debo darte las gracias por intentar salvarme, pero debo preguntar ¿Por qué arriesgar su vida con alguien que no hubiera dudado en dejarlo caer?

 **Spike:** Es simple princesa, no podía dejar que alguien cayera a ese abismo, aun si mi oponente lo haría eso no significa que yo fuera hacer lo mismo.

 **Luna:** Pero no era necesario, yo tengo alas, podía volar y evitar la caída.

 **Spike:** Es igual, no la hubiera dejado caer, lo hice porque era lo correcto, además no podía dejar que una chica linda se lastimara.

Al decir eso la princesa se sorprendió y se sonrojo por el comentario de Spike, nunca nadie le había hecho un comentario como ese, al menos no de esa forma y con una mirada sincera, al ver al joven dragón se sintió un poco rara, iba a agradecer por lo dicho cuando la princesa Celestia llamo a Spike.

 **Celestia:** Spike, toma nota, yo, la princesa Celestia, decreto hoy que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle tendrá una nueva misión para Equestria, debe seguir estudiando la magia de la amistad, debe reportarme sus hallazgo en su nuevo hogar en Poniville.

 **Twilight:** Gracias princesa Celestia, estudiare con más intensidad.

 **Spike:** \- Jejeje esto será interesante y divertido-.

Al fin termine este cap, comenten que les pareció y también que tal que haya reencarnado en el cuerpo de Spike, arriba están las razones de el porque lo hice, ahora solo me falta terminarlo, algunos escritores me aconsejaron que lo hiciera así, si algún otro escrito me brinda su ayuda será bienvenido y si quiere en el siguiente cap pondré su nombre para que más gente lo conozca, bueno sin más me despido.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Nueva vida

Capítulo 3: El boleto extra

Era un nuevo día en la nueva vida de nuestro protagonista, se levantó antes que Twilight y fue directo al baño para poder asearse con toda tranquilidad, fue directo a la cocina ya que su deber era preparar el desayuno. Al principio dudaba pero empezó a preparar el desayuno para los dos como si fuera cosa normal como si instintivamente supiera que hacer.

 **Spike:** No está mal, me quedo bien el desayuno, y que bueno porque antes no sabía nada de esta mamada. Lo que me recuerda creo que debo evitar decir groserías, dudo mucho que aquí las escuchen y no quisiera problemas.

Después de hacer el desayuno vio que aún era muy temprano así que decidió ir por unos libros para poder entender mejor ese mundo y pudo notar que había mucha similitud con el suyo aunque no le sorprendió mucho que digamos, cuando termino de revisar todo vio que aún era temprano su compañera aun no despertaba y estaba maldiciendo su manía de despertar muy temprano aquí en empezó a caminar por la biblioteca hasta que se paró pensó que debía ver a su dragón interno y sin pensarlo fue directo al baño y cerro con llave para después intentar sacar a su dragón interno, ya que le daba curiosidad como era el miembro de un dragón así que intento sacarlo. Si bien su cuerpo era el de un bebé dragón, su mente era el de una persona grande así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se concentró y pensó cosas eróticas con las mujeres de su mundo para sacarlo pero no funcionaba no obstante no se rindió y empezó a pensar en ponis, aunque al principio pensó que no funcionaría y le resultaba algo raro sintió como lago salía de su entre pierna y pudo ver a su dragón interno.

 **Spike:** Menudo amigo tengo jeje, pero enserio, es increíble que la tenga así. Mide como el de un chico que recién llega a la pubertad, sí que soy un semental, ya la quiero ver cuando crezca más, sin duda alguna la mujer con la que este será muy afortunada aunque no creo que pase ya que soy un dragón.

Siguió en el baño con escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta y lo llamaban.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿estas hay?

 **Spike:** Si en un minuto bajo, ya está listo el desayuno.

 **Twilight:** Ok, pero no te demores y recuerda que después iremos a la granja de AppleJack para ayudarla.

 **Spike:** Claro, no te preocupes.

Después de ese momento Spike guardo a su miembro y salió del baño para que Twilight pudiera entrar, cuando salió ambos fueron a desayunar pero a Spike le costaba un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la comida de ahí aun cuando ese cuerpo ya la había comido antes extrañaba el desayuno de su mundo. Aunque no le gustaba mucho y más porque veía joyas hay y aun no se explicaba como comía joyas si él por lo general los dragones comen carne pudo terminar su plato y acompañar a Twilight donde su amiga.

En Sweet Apple Acress ...

Se encontraban Twilight y Spike ayudando a AppleJack en su habitual cosecha de manzanas, Spike iba en el lomo buscando una manzana que comer. Si bien las frutas era una de las pocas cosas que podía comer con naturalidad ya que eso comía en su vida pasada pero y aun no se acostumbraba a comer comida de poni, las gemas en cambio les encontró un sabor muy delicioso cosa que le resultó extraño ya que pensaba que no sabrían a nada.

 **AppleJack:** Gracias por ayudarme Twilight le aposte Big Macintosh que tendría estas Golden para el almuerzo, si gano el ira por la calle Stirrup con una falda de su abuela jajajajajaja.

 **Twilight:** Es todo un placer AppleJack. Me alegra que la meta sea el almuerzo, todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito (le suena el estómago) jajaja mejor vamos por algo de comer.

 **Spike:** Valla esta manzana se ve bien.

 **Twilight:** OH Spike se ve deliciosa.

Pero antes que Twilight pueda decir algo más Spike de un bocado se la comió.

 **Spike:** \- Sí que sabía bien. No hay duda que las manzanas de aquí tienen un gran sabor-.

 **Crepúsculo:** ¡Spike!

 **Spike:** ¿Qué?

Y en ese momento Spike dio un eructo y del salió una carta de la princesa Celestia.

 **Spike:** -Enserio odio que me pase eso-.

 **Twilight:** Es una carta de la princesa Celestia.

 **Spike:** (se aclara la garganta) Atentos todos su gran alteza real la princesa Celestia de Equestria se complace en anunciar la gran gala del galope concede la magnífica ciudad capital de Canterlot el vigésimo primer día de bla bla bla cordialmente extiende esta invitación a Twilight Sparkle más un invitado – si no me equivoco esa es una fiesta de la alta alcurnia, diría que sería aburrido si no supiera lo que pasara jejeje-.

Tras decir eso Twilight junto con AppleJack se emocionaron mucho, esa era una de las fiesta más famosas de toda Equestria y cabe resaltar que ambas querían ir.

 **Twi,Jack:** ¡La gran gala del galope!

Ambas empezaron a saltar de la emoción y Spike sola las veía con una ceja levantada y con una cara de "enserio", si bien sabía que era una gran fiesta pero nunca le llamo la atención ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera en su mundo cuando su padre lo llevaba a esas fiestas por invitación debido a su trabajo. En ese momento volvió a eructar y expulso dos boletos dorados.

 **Spike:** Miren dos boletos.

 **Twilight:** Guau excelente. Jamás eh ido a la gala ¿y tú Spike?

 **Spike:** No y no creo que quiera ir – como voy a ir si siempre eh estado contigo ayudándote -.

 **Twilight:** Ay por favor Spike un baile seria lindo.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Lindo? Creo que sería más que lindo. Me encantaría acudir, con esos grandiosos corceles. Si tuviera un puesto de manzanas hay los ponis saborearían nuestros maravillosos productos hasta que el sol se pusiera ¿tienes idea de las ganancias que recaudaría para Sweet Apple Acress? Guau con todo ese dinero podríamos hacer bastantes reparaciones aquí, podríamos cambiar ese horrible techo y Big mackintosh podría reemplazar ese horrible arado y la abuela Smith podría operarse de la cadera. Guau daría mi pata trasera derecha por ir a esa gala.

 **Twilight:** Ah pues en ese caso te gustaría…

Antes de que Twilight pudiera terminar de hablar una pegaso celeste de melena arcoíris se estrella en medio de las chicas.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Estamos hablando de la gala del galope?

 **AppleJack:** Raimbow Dash me dijiste que estabas ocupada para ayudar en la cosecha ¿en que estabas tan ocupada? ¿Espiando?

 **Raimbow:** No. Estaba ocupada durmiendo. Y casualmente escuche ¿qué tienes un boleto extra?

 **Twilight:** Si, pero…

 **Raimbow:** ¡Sí! ¡Esto es súper increíble! Los wonderbolts actúan en la gala del galope cada año. Ya lo puedo imaginar. Todos estarán mirando al cielo, sus ojos atentos a los wonderbolts, pero entonces llegaría volando Raimbow Dash. Llamaría su atención con mi trote súper veloz, luego los hipnotizaría con mi fantástica caída en picada y para mi gran final la súper mega ráfaga. Los ponis enloquecerían, los wonderbolts insistirían en que mis maniobras especiales fueran incorporadas en su rutina y entonces me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente ¿no lo entiendes Twilight? Esto podría ser mi única oportunidad para demostrarles mi talento ¡tienes que llevarme a mí! (la jalan de la cola).

 **AppleJack:** Espera un momentito de tamaño poni. Yo pedí ese boleto primero.

 **Raimbow:** Y que, eso no significa que sea tuyo.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Eso crees? Pues te desafío a una lucha de pesuñas, la ganadora tendrá el boleto.

 **Twilight:** Chicas. Los boletos son míos, yo decido con quien ir muchas gracias. Quien tenga la mejor razón para ir tendrá el boleto ¿les parece?

 **AppleJack:** Levantar el negocio para la granja.

 **Raimbow:** La oportunidad de audicionar para los wonderbolts.

 **AppleJack:** Para arreglar la cadera de la abuela.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Vivir el sueño!

 **Twilight:** Ay no, todas son muy buenas razones cierto (de suena el estómago) Jajaja escuchen eso, estoy muy hambrienta, no sé ustedes pero yo no puedo tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío así que lo voy a pensar en el almuerzo y les avisare a las dos ¿hecho?

 **Jack,Dash:** Esta bien.

Cuando Twilight se fue junto con Spike ambas chicas empezaron a hacer fuerza con sus pezuñas para ver quien ganaría el boleto.

En el pueblo…

Se encontraban Twilight y Spike caminando por las calles del pueblo mientras que la unicornio lavanda pensaba a quien de sus amigas le daría el boleto dorado para la gala.

 **Spike:** ¿Y a quién va a darle el boleto Twilight?

 **Twilight:** No lo Spike pero realmente no puedo pensar si tengo hambre ¿en dónde comemos?

Y de la puerta de Sugar cube corner salió disparada hacia nuestros amigos una poni rosa con la melena esponjada y del mismo color tirándolos al suelo y haciendo que los boletos cayeran sobre su rostro.

 **Pinkie:** ¡AAAAAHHHHH murciélagos están en mi cara AAAHHHH! Alto ¿son boletos para la gran gala del galope? Es la fiesta más increíble enorme divertida y súper fabulosa en toda Equestria yo siempre siempre quise ir. Con adornos de serpentinas luces rehiletes piñatas y cojinetes, con postres de azúcar bastoncillos helados babanas y zarzaparrilla y podré jugar mis favoritos y fantabulosos juegos como ponle la cola al poni. ¡SIII! Oh, gracias Twilight es el más maravilloso regalo del mundo

 **Twilight:** Ahm en realidad…

 **Rarity:** ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

 **Twilight:** Ahh…

 **Pinkie:** ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Twilight va a llevarme a la gran gala del galope en Canterlot!

 **Rarity:** La gala. Yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año pero jamás eh tenido la oportunidad de ir, la sociedad la cultura el glamur es adonde pertenezco en verdad y en donde estoy destinada a conocerlo a él.

 **Pinkie:** A él ¿Quién?

 **Rarity:** A él. Galoparía por la gala y todos se preguntarían "¿Quién es esa misteriosa yegua?" jamás adivinaran que solo soy una simple una poni del pequeño Poniville. Pero causaría una sensación tal que sería invitada a una audiencia ante la princesa Celestia en persona y la princesa estaría tan impresionada con mi estilo y elegancia que decidiría presentarme a él, su sobrino… el más guapo codiciado y elegante unicornio de Canterlot. Nuestros ojos se encontrarían, nuestros corazones se derretirían. Nuestro cortejo seria magnifico. Pediría mi pezuña en matrimonio y obviamente yo diría "¡SI!" tendríamos una boda real, propia de una princesa, en lo cual me convertiría en casarme con él, es él corcel de mis sueños. ¡Twilight! Realmente no puedo creer que invitaras a Pinkie Pie para que festeje y me impidas conocer a mi verdadero amor. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡HMPH!

 **Spike:** \- Guau esta mujer sí que vive en un mudo de hadas, je cuando descubra como es en realidad su príncipe azul se dará una gran sorpresa-.

Y en ese momento un pequeño conejo blanco le quito a Spike los boletos de la gala de su garra y se los llevo a una pegaso amarilla de crin larga de color rosa.

 **Fluttershy:** Ángel, esto es perfecto.

 **Twilight:** Escuchen chicas, todavía no eh decidido a quien darle el boleto extra

 **Ra,Pink:** ¡¿DE VERDAD?!

Fluttershy: Amh disculpa Twilight, solo quisiera preguntar, bueno si no te molesta ¿ya le diste este boleto a alguien más?

 **Rarity:** ¿Tú? ¿Tú quieres ir a la gala?

 **Fluttershy:** Oh no (Ángel le da una pataditas) más bien sí. Oh de hecho algo ah sí, es que no es tanto por la gran gala del galope sino por el fabuloso jardín privado enrejado que rodea el lugar. Dicen que las flores son las hermosas y fragantes de toda Equestria. La noche de la gala y solo esa noche florecerán todas juntas, y eso solo es la flora no me hagan hablar de la fauna. Hay patos tucanes y garzas que emoción colibríes batiendo sus alas y buitres realmente al acecho, hurracas azules petirrojos y charas verdes, aves y flamencos rosados.

 **Twilight:** Guau Fluttershy, eso suena… muy hermoso.

 **Raimbow:** Espere un momento.

 **Twilght:** ¡Raimbow Dash! ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

 **Raimbow:** No. Digo sí. Digo tal vez. Oye eso no importa. No podía arriesgarme que una poni bonachona como tú regalara el boleto a cualquiera.

 **AppleJack:** Espera otro momentito.

 **Twilight:** AppleJack. ¿También me estabas siguiendo?

 **AppleJack:** No. Estaba siguiéndola a ella. Quería asegurarme que no iba a hacer nada extraño. Aun quiere mi boleto.

 **Raimbow:** ¿TU BOLETO?

 **Pinkie:** Pero Twilight va a llevarme a mí.

En ese momento todas empiezan a discutir por quien obtendrá el boleto para ir a la gran gala del galope, cada una daba sus razones pero al hablar al mismo tiempo no se les entendía nada, estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y ponía nerviosa a Twilight antal punto que tuvo que gritar para silenciarlas. Spike solo las veía con cara de "¿enserio?".

 **Twilight:** ¡SILENCIOOOOO!

 **Pinkie:** Y luego dije, "¿avena?" estás loca y dije "¿Qué es eso?"…Oh.

 **Twilight:** Oigan no tiene caso discutir.

 **Rarity:** Pero Twilight…

 **Twilight:** Esta es mi decisión y la voy a tomar por mi cuenta y no me dejan pensar bien con tanto ruido (ruge su estómago) sin mencionar tanta hambre. Ahora váyanse shoo.

Todas se van del lugar con la cabeza agachada.

 **Twilight:** ¡No se preocupen! ¡Lo voy a resolver! De algún modo.

Twilight y Spike se encontraba en un restaurante para poder almorzar, Twilight estaba con la cabeza en la mesa pensando a quien llevar a la gala del galope mientras que Spike se encontraba viendo el menú dudoso de lo que podría pedir.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Qué se supone que voy a comer? Todo es comida para poni y dudo mucho que me sirvan gemas y mucho menos carne, como extraño la carne. Esto debe ser un castigo cruel, siempre supe que el mal de todo el mundo estaría en un restaurante vegetariano, aquí huele a germen de trigo más tristeza igual a desesperación por la falta de carne-.

 **Twilight** : Aw Spike ¿qué voy a hacer? Mis cinco mejores amigas tienen muy buenas razones para ir a la gala. AppleJack o Raimbow Dash, Pinkie Pie o Fluttershy, Rarity ¿Quién debe ir conmigo? (suena su estómago y se come los pétalos de una flor)

 **Mesero:** ¿Ya tomo su decisión?

 **Twilight:** ¡NO PUEDO DECIDIR!

 **Spike:** Twilight solo quiere tomar la orden – esta chica está bajo mucho estrés-.

 **Twilight:** Oh. Me gustaría un sándwich de margaritas.

 **Spike:** Y para mí una orden de heno frito extra rugiente – no debe saber tan mal-.

 **Twilight:** ¿Tu qué opinas?

 **Spike:** Sinceramente no lo sé, podrías ofrecer tu boleto pero quedarían tres que no irían, creo que esta decisión debes tomarla tú, debes pensarlo bien y sabrás que hacer. Sé que podrás hacerlo.

 **Twilight:** Tú crees que podre…

 **Mesero:** Ah. Su comida.

 **Twilight:** Gracias, esto se ve delicioso. Sé que todo se hará más claro cuando coma.

Al momento en que Twilight estuvo a punto de comer su sándwich todos los ponis que estaban hay salieron corriendo para entrar al local.

 **Mesero:** Um, ¿madam? ¿Se comerá su sándwich en la lluvia?

 **Twilight:** No está lloviendo

Y efectivamente no estaba lloviendo solo que no llovía en el lugar en donde estaba Twilight y Spike, había un agujero en las nubes que hacía que la lluvia no les diera y en su lugar recibían la luz del sol.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Raimbow:** Hola mejor amiga que eh tenido en la vida ¿disfrutas del clima soleado?

 **Twilight:** Raimbow Dash ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 **Raimbow:** ¿De qué hablas? Solo vi a la poni más lista y generosa a punto de empaparse así que decidí hacer un oyó en las nubes para que estuviera seca y comiera en paz, es todo.

 **Twilight:** Raimbow ¿No estas tratando de ser extra atenta por el boleto extra haciéndome favores especiales o sí?

 **Raimbow:** ¿Yo? No, no, no. Por supuesto que no.

 **Twilight:** UH HUH.

 **Raimbow:** Enserio, lo haría por cualquier poni.

Se puede ver a un grupo de ponis corriendo de un lado a otro intentando buscar un refugio para poder refugiarse de la lluvia y Twilight junto con Spike estaban totalmente secos.

 **Raimbow:** (Traga saliva) jejeje

 **Twilight:** Raimbow, no me siento cómoda recibiendo aceptando favores no pedidos así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube de inmediato.

 **Raimbow:** ¡UGH! Bien (cierra la nube)

 **Twilight:** Así está mejor.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera comer su sándwich fue empapada por la lluvia y su comida se echó a perder.

 **Spike:** Sabes, hubiera sido mejor que la cerrara después de que terminaras tu comida.

 **Twilight:** Tú crees.

 **Rarity:** Twilight esta lloviendo.

 **Twilght:** No, ¿enserio?

 **Rarity:** Ven conmigo antes de que te resfríes.

La poni modista se llevó a la unicornio directo hacia su Boutique junto con Spike y hay pudieron refugiarse de la lluvia. Twilight se sacudió para poder secarse pero accidentalmente mojo por completa a Rarity.

 **Twilight:** Jejeje opps. Lo siento.

 **Rarity:** Oh, no. No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo somos las mejores amigas ¿no es verdad? Y tú sabes que hacen las mejores amigas.

 **Twilight:** Aaahhh…

 **Rarity:** ¡Maquillarse!

Y en ese momento Rarity jalo un biombo amarillo con su rostro dentro de un círculo violeta y alrededor con estrellas del mismo color. La unicornio modista empezaba a maquillar a su amiga y le ponía un traje. Spike solo podía ver con algo de asombro por como son las personas de lambisconas con tal de conseguir algo, en especial las mujeres.

 **Rarity:** Ahí te ves encantadora.

 **Twilight:** Aahhh si esto es muy hermoso.

 **Spikie:** \- Bueno debo de admitir que se ve bien pero me siento raro estando aquí-.

 **Rarity:** ¡Y tú! Oh Spike tengo un pequeño traje elegante para ti.

 **Spike:** Oh, oh.

Antes de que Spike pudiera huir Rarity volvió a jalar su biombo y empezó a vestir a nuestro protagonista. Intento zafarse pero le era imposible, apenas se soltaba Rarity lo jalaba de vuelta para vestirlo. Cuando termino Spike traía puesta un traje de príncipe de color azul con una peluca rubia con rulos, el joven dragón tenía una cara molesta y tenía ganas de arrancarse ese traje y quemarlo con su fuego.

 **Rarity:** Oh Spike necesitas un sombrero.

 **Spike:** ¡UGH! Les dije que no quiero tener nada que ver con esto, nos vemos en la noche Twilight. Yo me voy (y salió corriendo dejando el traje con la peluca y el sombreo en el suelo).

Spike se encontraba paseando por el pueblo pensando que podría hacer, si bien sabía que pasaría ahora y no quería que eso le pasara, iba caminando hasta que alzo la cabeza y vio que estaba frente al bosque Everfree. Luego recordó que hay vivía Zecora y lo que hacía así que sin perder tiempo se adentró en el bosque en busca de ella.

 **Spike:** Bien, si mal no recuerdo si paso por esas flores azules estaré mas cerca de esa cebra (ve las flores) Bien ya estoy cerca solo debo encontrar su casa, era un árbol si no me equivoco.

Iba caminado cuando pudo divisar un árbol hueco con puerta y ventanas de donde salía una luz, se acercó un poco para ver si ese era el lugar correcto y pudo confirmar que si era el hogar de Zecora.

 **Spike:** Perfecto lo encontré, umm ahora que me doy cuenta esta mujer vive como el maestro Yoda.

Se acerca y toca la puerta y de ella sale una cebra con unos aros de color dorado e sus orejas, en su pata izquierda y en todo su cuello.

 **Zecora:** ¿Pero que estoy viendo? ¿Quién eres quien ahora veo?

 **Spike:** -Incluso habla como el maestro Yoda- Emm soy Spike, mucho gusto.

 **Zecora:** El gusto es mío joven Spike, pero a que debo tú inesperada visita si puedo preguntar.

 **Spike:** Estaba paseando por el bosque y pudo divisar tu casa y me dio curiosidad de que alguien viviera por aquí aso que decidí ver quien era. Y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **Zecora:** Oh pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Zecora joven Spike.

 **Spike:** Es un placer Zecora y dime que haces por estos rumbos.

 **Zecora:** Vine desde muy lejos de mi tierra natal para poder comenzar una nueva vida por aquí, veras joven Spike me dedico a hacer pociones y estudiar la flora y fauna de estos lugares.

 **Spike:** Guau eso es interesante, y dime Zecora si no es mucha molestia ¿te molestaría enseñarme?

 **Zecora:** No hay problema joven Spike ¿Qué deseas aprender mi joven amigo?

 **Spike:** \- Enseñame a usar la fuerza jajaja- Que te parece desde el inicio, para tener una base en lo que aprenderé.

 **Zecora:** Es una buena idea joven Spike, pero dime ¿por qué deseas aprender hacer pociones?

 **Spike:** Es por aprender y poder usar esos conocimientos en un futuro y puedo ayudar a otros.

 **Zecora:** Veo que tienes un corazón joven Spike así que te ayudare con mucha razón.

 **Spike:** Gracias Zecora.

Ambos amigos se acercaron a las posiones donde Zeocra le decía lo que hacían y le mostraba en un libro que tenía como prepararlas, también le mostraba que plantas podía usar para prepararlas y que plantas no debe tocar. Spike iba viendo y aprendiendo a cómo usarla, Zecora le daba unos frascos con ingredientes y le decía que debía preparar una poción el mismo. Al principio no lo logro, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y pudo preparar una poción bien hecha, Zecora lo felicitaba por su logro y al ver que aprendía rápido prosiguió a enseñarle diferentes tipos de pociones como una que aumentaba su fuerza o velocidad, una que le daba visión nocturna pero con un corto periodo de tiempo y otra que agudizaba sus cinco sentidos. Cuando terminaron ambos se sentaron para tomar un poco de té que Zecora preparo, Spike quiso ayudarla asi que levanto lo que había en la mesa pero le era muy pesado y termino cayendo y ensuciando todo y a él, Zecora entra y lo ve.

 **Zecora:** ¿Te encuentras bien joven Spike?

 **Spike:** Si, me encuentro bien pero ensucie un poco el lugar y a mí con estas pociones fallidas, lo siento Zecora.

 **Zecora:** No debes angustiarte joven Spike los accidentes pasan. Puedes ir a lavarte en el baño si gustas, yo limpiare esto.

 **Spike:** Gracias Zecora y de nuevo lo lamento mucho.

Spike entro al baño a lavarse por el accidente que causo, cuando termino se vio en el espejo y levanto un brazo haciendo fuerza para tocarse su musculo para sentir que estaba todo flácido y sin nada de fuerza en él.

 **Spike:** A esto se le llama falta de ejercicio. Creo que ya sé que hare en mi tiempo libre y en las mañanas.

El joven dragón salió del baño ya limpio y vio que todo está arreglado y Zecora sentada con el té a su lado y esperando Spike para que la acompañara.

 **Spike:** Gracias por prestarme tu baño Zecora y de nuevo lo siento por las molestias.

 **Zecora:** No tienes por qué seguir disculpándote joven Spike. Todos cometemos errores, solo hay que aprender de ellos. Ahora hay que tomar el té antes de que se enfríe.

 **Spike:** Tienes razón (se sienta y ambos tomar el té)

 **Zecora:** Y dime joven Spike, ¿dónde vives?

 **Spike:** Vivo en Poniville, ayuda a una amiga en sus estudios sobre la amistad.

 **Zecora:** Oh ya veo y como es ese lugar.

 **Spike:** Pues es un lugar muy tranquilo y…

Antes de que pudiera continua eructo un carta y con ella un boleto dorados para la gran gala del galope, Spike sorprendido abrió la carta y vio que era una de la princesa Luna y decía que como agradecimiento por ayudarla le mando un boleto para la gala.

 **Zecora:** ¿Qué es eso joven Spike?

 **Spike:** Es un boleto para la gal del galope, es una fiesta de la alta alcurnia donde va gente importante.

 **Zecora:** Ya veo y ¿iras a esa fiesta?

 **Spike:** En realidad no lo sé, no me gusta ese tipo de fiesta que digamos. Además a mi amiga ya le dieron boletos para ir con sus amigas y conmigo aunque creo que no iré.

 **Zecora:** Pienso que si deberías ir, si te invitaron a esa fiesta tan exclusiva, sería malo no ir.

 **Spike:** Si, tienes razón ¿tienes un papel donde pueda escribir una carta? Quisiera agradecer este gesto.

 **Zecora:** Claro joven Spike.

La cebra le trajo lo que pidió y Spike empezó a escribir una carta para la princesa Luna que decía: "Querida princesa Luna, le escribo esta carta para agradecerle por el boleto que me regalo y por supuesto asistiré a la gala, espero verla hay, sin más que decir me despido. Gracias por el boleto nuevamente. Spike". Al terminar de escribir la carta abrió una ventana y la mando con su fuego pero vio que ya estaba anocheciendo.

 **Zecora:** Por lo que veo si asistirás, sé que te divertirás hay joven Spike.

 **Spike:** Tal vez tengas razón Zecora pero ya debo irme, ya está oscureciendo y sería peligroso ir de noche por el bosque. Me gusto pasar el día contigo Zecora, espero verte por el pueblo algún día.

 **Zecora:** A mí también me gusto estar contigo joven Spike, espero con ansias tu próxima visita. Tal vez algún día valla a visitarte y tú me enseñes el lugar.

 **Spike:** Es una promesa. Bueno me despido, adiós Zecora.

 **Zecora:** Adiós joven amigo dragón y cuídate mucho.

Spike iba caminando por el bosque de regreso a la biblioteca y pensaba en lo que aprendió hoy y en lo que le serviría en un futuro. Apresuro el paso para no encontrase de nuevo con alguna criatura del bosque. Cuando llego vio un grupo de ponis que estaban rodeando algo para luego ver un destello de luz purpura, Spike ya se imaginaba que o quien era así que fue a la biblioteca para luego oír un grito de su amiga Twilight así que espero un poco para que todo se calmara. Después de un rato escucho que preguntaban por él así que decidió entrar de una vez.

 **Spike:** Hola Twi ¿Qué pasa?

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿Dónde estabas?

 **Spike:** Estaba paseando por el pueblo ¿me perdí de algo?

 **Twilight:** No. Pero llegas en el momento exacto, toma nota "Querida princesa Celestia, aprendí que uno de los gozos de la amistad es compartir tus bendiciones. Pero cuando no hay suficientes para repartir, tener más que tus amigas puede hacerte sentir mal así que aunque agradezco tu invitación, te regresaré ambos boletos para la gran gala del galope".

 **Ra, Dash, Pink, Jack, Flu:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Twilihgt:** "Si no pueden ir todas mis amigas, yo no quiero ir tampoco".

 **AppleJack:** Twilight, No tienes que hacerlo.

 **Twilight:** No. Tome mi decisión. Spike, puedes enviar la carta ahora.

Y Spike mando abrió una ventana y mando la carta a la princesa con su fuego.

 **Fluttershy:** Ahora tú tampoco podrás ir a la gala.

 **Twilight:** Esta bien chicas. No habría podido divertirme sin mis mejores amigas con migo hay (todas se abrazan) así que prefiero no asistir.

Spike solo la veía con una sonrisa y pensando que pudo solucionar su problema pero sintió algo que quería salir de su cuerpo y ponía caras grotescas, como si quisiera vomitar algo. AppleJack lo ve y se acerca él.

 **AppleJack:** Que me jalen las riendas Spike. Eso es típico de los varones. No toleran ni un poco de afecto.

Spike eructa una carta de la princesa.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Twilight:** ¿Una carta de la princesa? Que rapidez.

 **Spike:** "Mi fiel estudiante Twilight, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio?" (Y aparecen seis boletos dorados) seis boletos para la gran gala del galope. (Todas se asombran).

 **Twilight:** Ahora todas podremos ir (Todas festejan pero suena el estómago de Twilight).

 **Rarity:** Permítanos invitarte a cenar.

 **Raimbow:** que buena forma de disculparnos.

 **Pinkie:** Y de celebrar. Vengan todas, yo invito los pastelillos.

Todas se retiran y se van con sus boletos, en eso Spike saca su boleto para la gala y sonríe pensando que será divertido ir y aún más sabiendo lo que pasara y sin más perder tiempo sigue a las chicas para acompañarlas a comer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Nueva vida

Capítulo 4: Temporada de cosecha

Era un nuevo día en la vida de nuestro protagonista y como siempre se levantaba demasiado temprano, pudo ver que el sol aun no salía así que decidió ir a hacer ejercicio. Salió de la biblioteca y empezó a trotar por el pueblo aunque al principio se cansaba no se detenía y continuaba trotando hasta darle la vuelta al pueblo entero, prosiguió ir a un campo para poder hacer sentadillas abdominales y lagartijas, luego fue hacia un árbol para empezar a golpearlo repetidas veces usando no solo sus puños, sino también sus antebrazos y codos como si estuviera luchando con alguien después empezó a darle patadas con sus piernas. Cuando termino fue trotando hacia la biblioteca para después ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua por el cansancio debido al arduo ejercicio que hizo, fue directo al baño y preparo su baño.

 **Spike:** Joder me duele todo, se nota que este cuerpo no está acostumbrado al ejercicio. Debo esforzarme más para fortalecer este cuerpo pero no debo de exagerar o podría terminar con un hueso roto.

Al terminar de bañarse fue a preparar el desayuno para él y Twilight, fue llamar a su amiga para que desayunaran juntos. Twilight al escucharlo despertó y fue a asearse para ir a desayunar con su amigo. Ya en la mesa ambos disfrutaban de su comida cuando Spike le pregunto algo a Twilight.

 **Spike:** Oye Twilight ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **Twilight:** Claro Spike dime.

 **Spike:** ¿Te molestaría si hoy me puedo tomar el día libre? Es que quería poder pasear por el pueblo y conocer mejor el lugar y a los ponis.

 **Twilight:** Bueno no creo que sea mala idea, hoy solo iba a leer unos libros así que si puedes tomarte el día libre Spike.

 **Spike:** Gracias Twilight eres la mejor – pero enserio deberías salir un poco más y no quedarte encerrada aquí con libros-.

 **Twilight:** Jeje no hay de que Spike. Pero no te entretengas mucho, puede que necesite mandarle una carta a la princesa así que no te alejes mucho ¿ok?

 **Spike:** Ok Twilight no te preocupes si me necesitas estaré hay.

Después de hablar y de que Spike se llevara los platos y los lavara salió de la biblioteca para poder ir a observar el pueblo, iba caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió un pequeño temblor y vio que los ponis estaban viendo hacia un lado y pudo ver como se acercaba una estampida de vacas, antes de que la estampida lo atrapara se movió para un lado lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Spike:** Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Estaba viendo la estampida hasta que vio como AppleJack con gran maestría pudo arrear a las vacas junto a su perro para llevárselas de vuelta al campo, con la mirada algo asombrada el joven dragón siguió su rumbo hasta que vio cómo se juntaban cerca del ayuntamiento, le preguntó a un poni y este le respondió que le darían un premio a AppleJack por ayudar a todos en momentos difíciles, Spike sé que para ver y vio como todas sus amigas hablaban viendo de ella excepto Twilight que cada vez que quería hablar la interrumpían hasta que al final se rindió y se fue a su lugar junto con sus amigas. Spike solo rió un poco para luego ver como la alcaldesa empezó a hablar.

 **Alcaldesa:** (Se aclara la garganta) Y así sin más preámbulos es un gran privilegio otorgarle el galardón poni de Poniville a nuestra invitada de honor. Una poni de mayor honorabilidad confiabilidad e integridad, la amiga más capaz y dispuesta de Poniville, AppleJack.

Al abrir el telón no había nadie y todos se preguntaban dónde estaban hasta que apareció AppleJack con una cesta de manzanas en su lomo, tenía una cara cansada como si no hubiera descansado de trabajar. Spike al verla recordó que hoy ella iba a recoger todas las manzanas de su huerto ella sola y pensaba que enserio ella debe de estar loca para hacer eso ella sola y no acpetar ayuda, no obstante aunque él quisiera ayudarla ella no lo aceptaría así que decidió proseguir su camino. Observaba como cada poni tenía su negocio y paseaban tranquilamente, más de uno lo saludaba y este devolvía el saludo amablemente y continuaba su caminata pero empezó a recordar su vida pasada y a su familia y a sus amigos y las locuras que hacían en especial por su amigo Bart también recordaban en su banda no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico y poner una sonrisa triste. Siguió su camino hasta que vio una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Eso le llamo la atención y decidió entrar y pudo apreciar varios instrumentos de cuerda y de viento aunque eran instrumentos básicos pero entendió que eso era porque los ponis no tenían pulgares y eso le dificultaba tocar instrumentos un poco más avanzados. Iba a salir cuando pudo ver una guitarra acústica de color rojo sangre y se acercó para poder verla mejor, no pudo dejar de mirarla y le trajo recuerdos cuando tocaba con sus amigos, en eso el dueño de la tienda se le acerco y dijo.

 **Dueño:** ¿Te llama la atención este instrumento?

 **Spike:** Si, es muy linda esa guitarra.

 **Dueño:** Oh veo que sabes que instrumento es. Esta guitarra llego hace poco, aunque nadie la ah comprado ya que muy poco pueden tocar este tipo de instrumentos. La única que toca un instrumento parecido es la chelista Octavia.

 **Spike:** Ya veo ¿le molestaría su lo pruebo?

 **Dueño:** Bueno, no veo el problema pero ¿Tu sabes tocar?

 **Spike:** Jeje Se un poco.

 **Dueño:** Pues entonces prueba pero te aviso que no está finada

 **Spike:** Eso no es problema, se cómo afinarla.

Entonces el dueño le paso la guitarra y Spike empezó a probar cada una de las cuerdas y ajustar las clavijas para después tocar cada nota hasta que al final logro afinarla. Los ponis lo veían intrigados y se acercaron a él para ver si tocaba la guitarra.

 **Dueño:** Veo que si sabes un poco pero que tal tocas.

Spike lo vio para después ver a los demás como lo veían para ver que hacía, estaba algo dudoso si debía tocar o no, hasta que uno de los ponis le dijo que tocara y sin más se sentó en una caja y se colocó en posición con la guitarra. El joven dragón empezó a recordar una de las canciones que tocaba con sus amigos y entonces recordó una que solo necesitaba de una guitarra y no de muchos instrumentos. Entonces empezó a tocar una canción suave, los ponis estaban maravillados como tocaba pero nadie se esperaba lo que seguía, Spike cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar una canción.

 **Spike:**

Desde que llegaste a mi vida

Cambiaste mi mundo,

Llenaste mi alma

En tan solo un segundo…

La que alumbra mis noches

Y da luz a mis días

Un amor infinito

Como el tuyo y el mío…

.

Solo de guitarra

.

Me enamoré de tus labios

De tu tierna sonrisa

Tan dulce y sincera tan bella y divina

No hago más que pensar en ti…

No sé que haría sin tu amor…

Mi mundo eres tú

La mujer que soñé

Llegaste a mi vida

Y volví a nacer…

Tú eres el sol

Que alumbra a mí ser

Doy gracias al cielo

Porque te encontré… (X2)

.

.

.

Solo de guitarra

.

.

.

Me enamore de tus labios de tu tierna sonrisa

Tan dulce y sincera tan bella y divina

No hago más que pensar en ti

No sé que haría sin tu amor

Mi mundo eres tú

La mujer que soñé

Llegaste a mi vida

Y volví a nacer

Tú eres el sol

Que alumbra mi ser

Doy gracias al cielo

Porque te encontré (x2)

Porque te encontré...

.

.

.

Solo de guitarra.

.

.

.

Al terminar la canción Spike abrió los ojos y pudo ver como todos lo miraban con gran asombro, todos los ponis estaban maravillados por esa canción que el joven dragón había cantado. Si bien se sorprendieron cuando toco la guitarra nadie esperaba que también supiera canta y mucho menos tan bien. Spike había cantado como todo un profesional, no se equivocó en ninguna nota y tampoco en la letra de la canción sin mencionar que pudo cautivar a la audiencia y atraparlos en la canción, a muchos les gusto la canción, en especial a las mujeres, algunos que tenían pareja al oír la canción no pudieron evitar pensar en esa persona y sacaron unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar esos momentos que pasaban juntos. Spike estaba aún nervioso porque seguían viéndole y pensaba que no les gusto así que decidió decir algo para romper el hielo.

 **Spike:** Amh ¿les gusto lo que toque?

 **Poni 1:** Eso fue increíble. No sabía que tocabas tan bien, dime ¿Quién te enseño a tocar y de quien es la canción?

 **Spike:** Bueno yo practicaba solo cuando tenía tiempo libre y la canción es mía.

 **Poni 2:** Guau. No hay duda que eres muy buen compositor y dinos ¿Quién es la afortunada? De seguro esa canción es para alguien ¿no?

 **Spike:** (Un poco sonrojado) No hay nadie. Esta canción yo solo la hice pero no hay nadie a quien dársela.

 **Poni 3:** Bueno entonces eso significa ¿Qué estas disponible? (lo miraba fijamente).

 **Spike:** Amh eso creo (algo incómodo por como ella lo veía).

 **Dueño:** Bueno chico creo que la guitarra es tuya.

 **Spike:** Pero no tengo con que pagarla.

 **Dueño:** No es necesario. Se nota que tocas bien y sería malo que no uses esas habilidades. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte por tan buen espectáculo.

 **Spike:** ¿Enserio? Guau gracias señor.

 **Dueño:** No hay de que chico. Solo cuídala bien ¿ok?

 **Spike:** Eso hare señor, la cuidare muy y no dejare que le pase nada.

 **Dueño:** Así se habla chico. Aunque le falta algo a esa guitarra, préstamela un segundo.

El dueño de la tienda tomo la guitarra para agarrar un pincel y empezó a pintar un dragón oriental de color negro en la guitarra para darle un toque especial, se la devolvió junto con su estuche y una uña para la guitarra. Spike le agradeció el gesto y se despidió del dueño de la tienda, estuvo a punto de salir cuando una poni de color rosa oscuro con una melena de color rosa claro lo detuvo, era Cherry lee que había ido para observar que había de nuevo e n la tienda cuando vio como Spike tocaba y cantaba esa canción y la había maravillado por tal acto del joven dragón.

 **Cherry lee:** Eso fue increíble. Eres Spike ¿cierto?

 **Spike:** Si y usted es.

 **Cherry lee:** Oh, yo soy Cherry lee. Soy maestra en la escuela de Poniville. ¿Es verdad que tú compusiste esa canción?

 **Spike:** Si, yo la hice ¿por qué pregunta?

 **Cherry lee:** Es que me encanto mucho la canción y te quería decir si podías mostrarme otras canciones.

 **Spike:** Bueno por mí no hay problema pero yo ayudo a Twilight con sus cosas y no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

 **Cherry lee:** Oh ya veo pero si algún día tienes tiempo me muestra ¿ok? Me gustaría que mis estudiantes se interesaran en la música y aprendieran como tocar instrumentos.

 **Spike:** Claro. Lo prometo. Nos vemos Cherry lee.

 **Cherry lee:** Nos vemos Spike.

Spike fue directo a la biblioteca a guardar bien su guitarra para que no le pasara nada, no sabía si volvería a encontrar una y mucho menos si se la regalarían. Después de guardarla fue Sweet Apple Acress para ver cómo estaba AppleJack pues sabía que necesitaría ayuda en su trabajo, iba a llamar a las chicas pero luego recordó que Twilight seria la que las llamaría así que solo fue a paso lento hacia su destino no sin antes volver por una carta vacía y una pluma ya que suponía que le harían escribir algo. En el camino estuvo vio como el pueblo era invadido por una manada de conejos bebes que empezaban a comerse lo que podían y solo puso cara de "wtf" y pensó que enserio en ese pueblo pasaban cosas que no se veían a menudo, no le dio mucha importancia ya que solo eran conejos y siguió caminado. Spike estaba pensando en que si debía decirle a Twilight que él tocaba la guitarra pero luego pensó en tener eso como secreto, por el camino recordaba en que pasaría a continuación y si debía cambiar algo o no aunque él no aparecía en sus aventuras pero sí que ellas a veces la pasaban mal así que decidió en ayudarlas en lo que podía y si era necesario intervendría. Ya llegando a su destino pudo ver como AppleJack y Twilight hablaban y ya sabía lo que decían solo se dedicó a observar hasta que lo necesitaran lo cual no tardo mucho, se acercó a saludar a sus amigas y espero a que llegaran las demás para ayudar a la granjera en su cosecha después saco la carta y la pluma para escribir lo que Twilight lo dictaba.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia, mi amiga AppleJack es la mejor amiga que podría tener una poni y siempre está dispuesta ayudar a cualquier poni. El único problema es que cuando ella necesita ayuda le cuesta mucho aceptarlo, la amistad se trata de apoyar a nuestros amigos pero también se trata de aceptar lo que nos pueden ofrecer. Tu leal estudiante Twilight Sparkle."

Después de escribir AppleJack le ofreció a sus amigas unas bebidas de manzana y Spike al verlas solo puso una sonrisa y se acercó a ellas para después irse a casa junto con Twilight. Ya en la biblioteca Spike se puso a preparar la cena.

 **Twilight:** Hoy sí que fue un día largo no Spike.

 **Spike:** Y que lo digas Twi.

 **Twilight:** Por cierto Spike ¿Cómo estuvo tu día libre?

 **Spike:** Estuvo tranquilo. Pude conocer mejor a los habitantes de aquí, es un buen lugar con buenos ponis.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón Spike, fue bueno que hallamos venido aquí ¿te imaginas si no hubiéramos venido?

 **Spike:** Creo que tú seguirías en serrada con tus libros en el castillo jajaja.

 **Twilight:** Jeje creo que tienes razón.

 **Spike:** Bueno es hora de comer (trae la cena).

 **Twilight:** Se ve delicioso Spike.

Ambos amigos disfrutaban de la cena hecha por el joven dragón, cuando terminaron Spike se llevó los platos para luego ir al baño e ir a dormir. Twilight hiso lo mismos y se acostó en su cama pero Spike no dormía. Él estaba pensando en cómo ayudarlas sin cambiar tanto las cosas y sin llamar mucho la atención, si bien sabía que sería algo difícil y más que él no contaba con una gran fuerza y aun no sabía cómo utilizar su fuego adecuadamente. Entonces decidió que en el tiempo que tenía para él se dedicaría a entrenar su cuerpo para hacerse más fuerte y practicaría su fuego para poder usarlo si era necesario pero debía hacerlo alejado del pueblo para que no lo vieran y que también debía buscar una forma de ganarse dinero como conseguir un trabajo o algo así para poder comprar cosas que puede que necesite en un futuro. Sin más que pensar se dispuso a dormir para levantarse mañana temprano.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Nueva vida

Capítulo 5: Una amistad malhumorada

Era un nuevo día en la vida de nuestro protagonista y como siempre se levantaba temprano, salió de la biblioteca para poder hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Estiro su cuerpo y como siempre corría por el pueblo para calentar después hacia sus flexiones abdominales y sentadillas aunque no podía hacer muchas ya que su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba, luego fue hacia un árbol y empezó a golpearlo con sus puños antebrazos y codos pero esta vez agrego sus muñecas para proseguir a dar patadas hasta que ya no pudo más y decidió descansar un momento. Levanto su vista al cielo y pudo divisar un grifo que se acercaba al pueblo y de inmediato se fue a esconder para que no lo viera, vio que el grifo se alejaba y recordó que ese día era el día en que Pinkie haría sus bromas junto con Raimbow y llegaba una vieja amiga de la pegaso así que solo pudo reír un poco y pensar que será divertido. Decidió tomar otro sendero para que no lo viera la grifo por si volvía. Iba caminando hasta que pudo ver un pequeño lago así que decidió lavarse pero vio que se le iba a hacer tarde y corrió lo más que pudo a la biblioteca y bañarse rápido y preparar el desayuno.

 **Spike:** Joder si no corría de seguro Twilight me preguntaría en donde estaba. Lo bueno es que ya no me duele tanto el cuerpo, aunque debo seguir entrenando y creo que en ese lago me puede ser útil.

Dicho esto dejo el desayuno en la mesa y llamo a su amiga, Twilight afirmo desde su habitación y Spike la espero a que bajara. Después de que la unicornio se aseara y bajara ambos amigos tomaban el desayuno hecho por el pequeño dragón y como siempre estaba rico. Disfrutaban su desayuno hasta que Spike le pregunto algo a Twilight

 **Spike:** Oye Twilight ¿qué vamos hacer hoy?

 **Twilihgt:** Bueno hoy tenía pensado ir al parque a leer un libro muy interesante.

 **Spike:** Entonces eso significa que hoy yo no are nada, digo después de ordenar aquí ¿no?

 **Twilight:** Bueno eso es cierto, porque ¿tienes planes?

 **Spike:** Es que pensé que si después de terminar aquí podría dar un paseo o hacer otra cosa.

 **Twilihgt:** No veo ningún problema, pero asegúrate de terminar tus deberes ¿de acuerdo?

 **Spike:** De acuerdo Twi.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Spike llevo los platos a la cocina y empezó a limpiar y ordenar la biblioteca, en uno de los estantes vio unos libros sobre carpintería e ingeniería. Spike por curiosidad los abrió y vio que esos libros eran para principiantes y que podía intentarlos pero decidió hacerlo después, estaba a punto de terminar cuando Twilihgt lo llamo para decirle que tenía que más tarde tenía que ir por más pergaminos que ya se les estaban acabando. El joven dragón solo respondió que si para terminar con sus deberes y salió al pueblo. Decidió nadar un poco y fue al lago que vio esta mañana pero al llegar vio a Pinkie Pie nadando en el lago y a Raimbow Dash que descansaba en la orilla así que se fue antes de que lo vieran. Iba por el pueblo y muchos lo saludaban y felicitaban por la canción que toco el día pasado, Spike solo agradecía y seguía caminando hasta que pudo ver un gimnasio así que decidió entro para ver el lugar y pudo ver que hay si podía entrenar mejor pero no tenía dinero para ese lugar y salió.

 **Spike:** \- Carajo, como diablo conseguiré dinero. Dudo mucho que me den trabajo y además en que podría trabajar. Podría buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo pero de seguro Twilight no me lo permitiría aunque le podría decir que me diera un sueldo por ayudarla pero levantaría sospechas y me preguntaría de porque le digo esto ahora si antes no le pedía eso. ¿Cómo chingado solucionare esto? Tal vez si ayudo a unos cuantos me paguen por la ayuda-

Después de caminar recordó que tenía que ir por unos pergaminos que Twilight le encargo pero también recordó que al momento de salir Pinkie junto con Raimbow le jugarían una broma. Pensaba que si debía dejar que lo asustaran o que si debía evitarlo así que decidió solo fingir que lo asustaron. Al llegar al ayuntamiento fue por unos pergaminos y cuando estuvo a punto de salir solo suspiro y salió para escuchar un gran trueno pero al saber de qué se trataba solo fingió que lo asustaron. Pinkie se paró detrás de él como si esperara algo pero no pasó nada.

 **Pinkie:** Oye Spike ¿no sientes algo?

 **Spike:** No creo salvo el susto que me dieron.

 **Raimbow:** Oye Pinkie que se supone que pasaría

 **Pinkie:** Íbamos a asustar a Spike para que le diera hipo pero no funciono

 **Spike:** Jeje tendrán que hacer una mejor si quieren que pase eso aunque fue una buena broma.

 **Pinkie:** Si verdad fue buena

 **Raimbow:** No sabía fueras tan bromista Pinkie Pie

 **Raimbow:** Estas bromeando, es divertido hacerlo.

 **Spike:** Oigan porque no le hacen bromas a las demás chicas, de seguro se divertirán haciéndolo.

 **Pinkie:** Es cierto, dime Raimbow ¿quieres hacerlo?

 **Raimbow:** Cuenta conmigo.

Tras decir eso ambas amigas se fueron del lugar y Spike continuo su camino hacia la biblioteca, al entrar guardo los pergaminos y se fue de ahí. Caminaba por el pueblo pensando en cómo conseguir dinero, pensó que tal vez podría vender sus joyas que usa como comida pero enseguida descarto esa idea ya que se quedaría sin comida y su amiga le preguntaría en donde estaban también pensó en ir por gemas pero no sabía en dónde encontrarlas y además en cómo se las llevaría. Cada vez más se desesperaba y no encontraba la solución así que decidió ir por el pueblo para ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda con algo sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte hasta que se encontró con la alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** Hola Spike ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

 **Spike:** Hola alcaldesa me encuentro bien y usted.

 **Alcaldesa:** Algo agotada, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas y es un poco agotador.

 **Spike:** No desea ayuda. Yo podría ayudarla.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh que amable pero no quisiera molestarte.

 **Spike:** No es ninguna molestia, enserio, así no tendrá mucho trabajo.

 **Alcaldesa:** Bueno entonces vamos.

Ambos fueron a la alcaldía y se dirigieron a la oficina de la alcaldesa para ver una pila de papeles, Spike solo veía el trabajo que tenía que hacer y decidió comenzar. Empezó a ordenar cada uno y clasificarlos mientras que la alcaldesa los firmaba, Spike cuando empezó a verlos se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas de gran importancia estaban un poco mezcladas con algunas cosas de menor importancia. Cada uno hacia su trabajo y la pila de papeles empezó a disminuir hasta no que ya no había nada.

 **Alcaldesa:** Por fin acabamos, gracias Spike por ti termine más rápido que antes.

 **Spike:** No hay de que alcaldesa. Y dígame ¿siempre es así?

 **Alcaldesa:** En realidad hoy solo fue una pila, por lo general son más de una y siempre termino algo tarde.

 **Spike:** Ya veo pero sabe hay una solución a eso.

 **Alcaldesa:** (Lo mira atentamente) ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

Spike: Mientras ordenaba y clasificaba los papeles pude ver que algunas cosas de menor importancia estaban mezcladas en cosa de mayor importancia así que porque no primero hace que un grupo clasifique y ordene las cosas de mayor importancia a menor importancia con su respectivo tema y usted primero atenderá lo de mayor importancia dejando el resto para después y así evita en trabajo de clasificarlos y ordenarlos usted misma y así reduce el tiempo de trabajo y tendrá tiempo para otras cosas además que las cosas de menor importancia no tiene de atenderlos el mismo día a no ser que sea necesario además que puede encargar a alguien para que le ayude con esos papeles con su aprobación desde luego y si no tiene un grupo puede formar uno que este calificado para que haga ese trabajo además que no necesariamente tiene que ser un gran grupo, solo los que necesite para ese trabajo.

Al escuchar eso la alcaldesa tenía la mandíbula por el suelo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su casco por no pensar en eso, ella pudo hacer eso en vez de matarse con tanto papeleo y era tan obvia la solución pero ella nunca lo pensó pero Spike le dio la respuesta para acabar con sus problemas de trabajo. Sin más ella fue para darle un fuerte abrazo al joven dragón para agradecerle por ponerle fin a su tortura.

 **Alcaldesa:** Gracias, gracias, gracias Spike me diste la solución a este problema que eh tenido desde que comencé este trabajo, eres el mejor asistente que hay.

 **Spike:** Jeje de nada, pero no puedo respirar.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh lo siento (lo suelta un poco apenada) pero en serio me ayudaste mucho.

 **Spike:** No hay porque agradecer. Bueno es hora de irme.

El joven dragón estaba por retirarse hasta que la alcaldesa lo detuvo y fue hacia su escritorio para sacar una pequeña bolsa y dársela a Spike, él la abrió para ver que estaba llena de bits.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Alcaldesa:** Es tu pago por ayudarme y por la solución que me diste.

 **Spike:** Pero ¿no es mucho dinero? Digo no es para que me dé tanto.

 **Alcaldesa:** Tonterías, te lo ganaste Spike y si quieres puedo ofrecerte un trabajo aquí ¿Qué dices?

 **Spike:** Guau enserio gracias pero creo que debo declinar sobre la propuesta de trabajo, es que no puedo trabajar porque ayudo a Twilight en sus estudios y no me dan tiempo para tener un trabajo de tiempo completo.

 **Alcaldesa:** Ya veo, aunque no es necesario que trabajes tiempo completo. Solo cuando puedas vienes y yo te pago por tu ayuda.

 **Spike:** Siendo así creo que tenemos un trato.

El joven dragón estiro su garra para que la poni la estrechara y cerrando el trato, al hacerlo Spike se fue directo hacia la biblioteca para guardar su dinero. Por el camino pudo ver a sus amigas Pinkie y Raimbow junto a un grifo. Al verla pudo reconocerla, era la grifo que vio esta mañana sin embargo vio que la grifo intentaba alejar a Pinkie de ellas y pudo deducir que esto no acabaría muy bien. Acelero el paso y llego a la biblioteca y vio a Twilight leyendo un libro. La unicornio se dio cuenta de su amigo y lo saludo.

 **Twilight:** Hola Spike.

 **Spike:** Hola Twi ¿Qué haces? (esconde la bolsa en su espalda).

 **Twilight:** Leyendo un nuevo libro.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, te importa si te acompaño.

 **Twilight:** Claro no hay problema.

 **Spike:** OK, solo espera un momento que ya vuelvo.

Nuestro protagonista fue hacia la recamara y escondió la bolsa de bits entre sus cosas sabiendo que su amiga no husmearía hay, fue por un libro y vio los de carpintería e ingeniería y cogió uno de ellos y se fue a sentar, la unicornio vio un poco intrigada por la elección de su amigo pero decidió no decir nada pensando que era solo curiosidad del bebé dragón. Spike leía su libro hasta que vio una sección donde le enseñaban a como armar ballestas de juguete entre otras cosas.

 **Spike:** \- Órale, con algunas modificaciones tal vez pueda armar la hoja oculta de Assassin´s Creed ya que es algo parecido pero necesitare cambiar unas cuantas cosas. Mmm me será muy difícil aunque con este libro creo que no habrá problemas aunque no estoy muy seguro cuanto me tome y además no sé si valla a serme útil pero no pierdo nada intentándolo. Los materiales si puedo conseguirlos gracias al dinero que gane sin embargo debo de ser muy cuidadoso con esto y que no me vean armándolo sino me hare problemas-.

Spike seguía leyendo el libro pensando en cómo conseguir los materiales sin que Twilight lo descubra para luego verla y ver que seguía leyendo, el joven dragón solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y continuo sub lectura. Ambos amigos seguían leyendo sus libros tranquilamente pero en ese momento entro Pinkie Pie y fue a hablar con Twilight sobre la grifo llamada Gilda para decirle que ella era mala, Spike ya se hacía idea sobre lo demás y solo se dedicó a escucharlas. Pinkie le seguía diciendo que ella era mala pero Twilight no le creía y le decía que tal vez ella estaba celosa de Gilda después de eso Pinkie se fue de la biblioteca y Twilight solo suspiro.

 **Spike:** No crees que Pinkie pueda estar diciendo la verdad (seguía leyendo su libro).

 **Twilight:** No creo Spike, sabes cómo es Pinkie.

 **Spike:** (Solo suspira y cierra su libro y va a la puerta)

 **Twilight:** ¿A dónde vas?

 **Spike:** A seguir a esa tal Gilda, hay algo que no me cuadra bien.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio crees lo que dijo Pinkie?

 **Spike:** Cuando venia pude verla intentado alejar a Pinkie de Raimbow, no estoy muy seguro si es verdad lo que vi pero iré a cerciorarme además Pinkie puede ser un poco hiperactiva pero eso no significa que siempre sea así. Así que iré a investigar si es verdad además tal vez Pinkie necesite algo de compañía para que olvide esto (sale de la biblioteca).

 **Twilight:** Ok pero no te metas en problemas.

Spike iba caminando buscando a Gilda y de paso a Pinkie, si bien él sabía que lo que dijo Pinkie era verdad pero tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrarlo y ayudarla. Fue hacia una calle y vio a Pinkie sentada sola y tomando una malteada de fresa, también vio a Gilda haciéndole una broma a la abuela de AppleJack haciéndola creer que su cola era una serpiente asustándola. Aunque eso no le pareció bien no era suficiente para sustentar lo que dijo Pinkie no obstante vio que con su cola se robó una manzana para luego comérsela de un bocado, eso sí era prueba suficiente y fue para informarle a Twilight pero luego vio como Fluttershy caminaba de espalda para guiar a unos patos y chocar con Gilda.

Spike: OH, oh esto no terminara bien.

Y lo que dijo era verdad ya que al chocar Gilda empezó a hablar fuerte a Fluttershy asustándola un poco, ella intentaba disculparse pero Gilda solo la intimidaba más hasta el punto de asustar más a Fluttershy más de lo que ya estaba. Spike ya no lo soportaba más y no podía dejar a su amiga así que fue ayudarla interponiéndose con los brazos extendidos entre Fluttershy y Gilda ganándose la atención de todos.

 **Spike:** Oye ella ya se disculpó, no tienes por qué tratarla así.

 **Gilda:** Oh pero que es esto, un pequeño dragón, no te metas en esto niño mejor vete.

 **Spike:** No lo hare, no dejare que sigue con esto, ella se disculpó por chocar contigo así que ya déjala en paz, no hagas un escena.

 **Gilda:** Ja y que harían estos ponis, no creo que aquí pase algo.

 **Spike:** Yo que tu no lo haría, o querrás que se esparza el rumor de un grifo brabucón ¿no? así que porque no mejor te vas y dejas de molestar otros.

 **Gilda:** Y que harás si no lo hago ¿eh? (le da un pequeño empujón con un dedo)

 **Spike:** No vuelvas hacer eso.

 **Gilda:** Sino que héroe

Iba a volver empujarlo pero esta vez con más fuerza, todos veían como el bebé dragón lo iban a empujar. La garra de Gilda estaba cerca de él sin embargo ella no se espera que Spike la detuviera con su garra, el joven dragón empezó a apretar con fuerza la garra de Gilda y ella intento zafarse pero no pudo cuando vio la mirada de Spike, tenía una mirada fría y afilada, su rostro no mostraba emociones sin mencionar que ahora su pupila estaba rasgada dándole un aspecto algo tétrico y atemorizante. Era como ver a un dragón adulto mirando fijamente a su presa, Gilda estaba asustada no podía moverse y no era para mas ya que el pequeño bebé dragón que hace un rato lo creía inofensivo ahora mostraba una cara aterradora.

 **Spike:** Te dije que no lo volvieras hacer.

El joven dragón dio un pequeño gruñido que solo pudo escuchar Gilda para luego mostrar un poco uno de sus colmillos y apretar más la garra de la grifo para luego soltarla, Gilda retrocedió un par de pasos aun asustada por la cara del dragón pero luego se repuso.

 **Gilda:** Hmph no vale la pena, mejor me voy.

Tras decir eso la grifo se fue volando y Spike solo pudo hacer un sonido de molestia con la boca y cerrar sus ojos para calmarse. Cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba por atrás y volteo para ver a su amiga.

 **Fluttershy:** Gra…gracias Spike por defenderme.

 **Spike:** No te preocupes (le extiende la garra para ayudarla a levantarse) no iba a dejar que lastimaran a mi querida amiga.

 **Fluttershy:** (sonrojada por el comentario desvió la mirada) Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.

 **Spike:** Eso no es verdad, (le acaricia la cabeza) jamás dejaría a alguien que necesite ayuda y menos a mis amigos además no me gustas los brabucones.

Al decir eso Spike le da una suave mirada haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara más, ella antes que pase otra cosa le volvió a agradecer y se fue corriendo. Spike solo la vio extrañado por cómo se fue pero luego recordó sobre lo que tenía que hacer y volteo a ver como Pinkie se dirigía hacia él.

 **Pinkie:** Eso fue genial Spike.

 **Spike:** Gracias pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que hacer algo con Gilda.

 **Pinkie:** Tienes razón aunque no sé cómo hacerlo.

 **Spike:** Creo que tengo la solución. Tenemos que hacer que las chicas vean como es ella en realidad y se cómo lo haremos.

 **Pinkie:** ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

 **Spike:** Lo haremos al estilo de Pinkie Pie, tu solo sigue mi plan.

Ambos amigos se fueron del lugar y se dirigían hacia Sugar cube corner mientras que Spike le contaba el plan a Pinkie, ella tenía que armar una fiesta de bienvenida para Gilda e invitar a todas sus amigas y en la fiesta le haría bromas a la grifo pero Raimbow tenía que verla para que vea como es ella en realidad y no funcionaba la primera broma que siga intentando hasta conseguirlo y que las bromas debía hacerlas Raimbow pero que nadie debía saberlo, en especial Gilda, la poni rosa comprendió fue a preparar todo y Spike la acompaño para ayudarla. Cuando todo estaba listo y llegaron los invitados Spike fue hacia un lado viendo que todo salga según el plan, Pinkie fue a recibir a todos hasta que llego Gilda Junto a Raimbow, la poni rosa volteo para ver a Spike que solo asintió y ella fue a saludar a Gilda estrechando su casco pero cuando Gilda lo estrecho recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Cuando vio a Pinkie se dio cuenta que fue una broma estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Raimbow llego y solo rio por la broma. La fiesta continúo y Spike solo veía que todo salga según el plan desde una esquina hasta que alguien se le acerco, al voltear vio a Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** Hola Spike.

 **Spike:** Hola Fluttershy ¿te estas divirtiendo?

 **Fluttershy:** Si aunque no estoy muy seguro si esto es bueno.

 **Spike:** No te preocupes, todo está planeado.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Spike:** Ya verás, solo goza la fiesta.

 **Fluttershy:** Eso intento pero no estoy muy segura si podre estando cerca de Gilda.

 **Spike:** No te preocupes por ella, si intenta algo contigo yo te protegeré así que no te preocupes (le guiña un ojo).

La tímida pegaso estaba muy sonrojada por lo dicho por el joven dragón, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba pero no sabía porque. Ella solo pudo agradecerle a Spike. Ambos se dispusieron a beber algo hasta que oyeron como Gilda dio un rugido, eso asusto a la pegaso que se refugió detrás de Spike pero en cambio el joven dragón solo dio una media sonrisa al saber que el plan funciono y solo se dedicó a ver como la grifo perdía los estribos y empezar a dar criticas un poco ofensivas hacia todos en especial a Pinkie y a sus bromas sin saber que las bromas eran de Raimbow. Ella le dijo a Raimbow que se fueran pero ella no lo hizo.

 **Raimbow:** Sabes algo Gilda, yo fui la que preparo esas pésimas bromas para la fiesta.

 **Gilda:** ¿Qué?

 **Raimbow:** Supongo que soy la reina boba.

 **Gilda:** Por favor Dash estás jugando.

 **Raimbow:** No estaban pensadas especialmente para ti. Fue coincidencia que cayeras en todas.

 **Pinkie:** Debí saberlo ese vaso con truco tenía el sello de Raimbow Dash.

 **Gilda:** no puede ser, fue Pinkie Pie. Ella organizo esta fiesta para que yo quedara en ridículo.

 **Pinkie:** ¿Yo? Hice esta fiesta para mejorar tu actitud. Creí que una fiesta cambiaria tu enojo.

 **Raimbow:** Y no necesitaste ayuda para quedar en ridículo. Sabes no creí que mis viejas amigas trataran así a mis nuevas amigas. Si ser cool es lo único que te importa deberías buscar amigas como tú en otra parte.

 **Gilda:** (Gruñe) ¿Si? Pues tú, tú…tú eres voluble. Razonas un minuto y eres boba al siguiente. Cuando decidas dejar de ser boba llámame (se fue).

 **Raimbow:** Nada cool.

 **Spike:** Guau es toda una aguafiestas.

Tras eso todos los invitados murmuraban por lo que vieron y Raimbow solo agacho la cabeza y se disculpó por traer a Gilda sin saber cómo era en verdad para luego disculparse por arruinar la fiesta pero Pinkie le dijo que no importaba para luego chocar los cascos y que se electrocutaran ambas, ambas amigas se rieron y mostraron que ambas tenían en sus cascos un botón eléctrico de broma. Twilight se le acerco a Pinkie para disculparse con ella.

 **Twilight:** Oye Pinkie perdón por juzgarte de juzgar mal a Gilda, creo que yo fui la que te juzgo mal.

 **Pinkie:** Descuida Twilight, ni siquiera tu puedes ser una sabia súper sabionda siempre. ¡Animo ponis, aún queda mucha fiesta por delante!

Después de eso todas se divirtieron en la fiesta, cada una de las chicas se la pasaban jugando y bailando. En eso Spike se le acerco a Twilight.

 **Spike:** Tal parece que tenía razón.

 **Twilight:** Así parece, pero oye, tú tampoco estabas muy seguro.

 **Spike:** Si pero yo fui a cerciorarme.

 **Twilight:** Creo que es verdad eso.

 **Spike:** Y bueno ¿quieres que le envié una carta a la princesa Celestia sobre lo que aprendiste hoy? (saca una carta y pluma).

 **Twilight:** Claro. "Querida princesa Celestia hoy aprendí que es difícil aceptar que poni que te agrada quiera pasar el tiempo con una poni que no es tan linda aunque es imposible controlar con quien se juntas tus amigas si es posible controlar tu propio comportamiento. Continuar siendo una buena amiga, al final la diferencia. Al final la diferencia de una amiga falsa y una sincera siempre sale a la luz. Tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle" ¿Lo escribiste?

 **Spike:** Claro, ahora enviar (soplo la carta y la envió)

Después de eso ambos amigos se divirtieron en la fiesta con las demás hasta que llegó la hora de irse a su casa, ambos amigos fueron caminando tranquilamente conversando de como estuvo el día de cada uno y sobre lo divertido que son las fiesta de Pinkie Pie. Cuando llegaron Spike fue a preparar la cena para ambos. Después de terminaron fueron a dormir pero Spike se quedó despierto en su canasta hasta que su amiga se quedara profundamente dormida, fue a revisar y al ver si lo estaba cogió un papel y fue hacia el espejo, cerro sus ojos y empezó a recordar cuando se enfrentó a Gilda para luego arrojar un poco de fuego al papel y dejarlo caer al suelo después abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo pero con la pupila rasgada y más el fuego debajo de él le daba un aspecto aterrador. Siguió así hasta que el fuego se consumió y dejo solo cenizas.

 **Spike:** Lo que imaginaba, al parecer mis emociones tienen gran influencia en cómo me veo. Y por lo que veo mis ojos son los primeros en cambiar, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si me dejara llevar por esto. Debo intentar controlarme sino esto será un problema, solo espero que nadie haya notado mis ojos esta tarde.

Tras eso limpio las cenizas que dejo y se fue a dormir pensando en cómo iba a evitar un descontrol suyo y que hacer para controlar sus emociones e instintos antes de que lo controlaran a él primero.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Nueva vida

Capítulo 6: Detectives presumidos.

Era un nuevo día en la vida de Spike, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que nuestro protagonista reencarno en ese mundo y en todo ese tiempo pudo conocer a todos en ese pueblo. Y como siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, después de estirarse y de correr hizo sus demás ejercicios pero estaba vez pudo hacer mas ya que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a los ejercicios. Terminando eso fue a un árbol y comenzó con sus golpes y patadas solo que esta vez eran más rápidos y un poco más fuertes, eso puso feliz a nuestro protagonista al ver que su esfuerzo comenzó a dar frutos pero aún le faltaba mucho para ser fuerte. Después de eso fue a la biblioteca para limpiarse el sudor y preparar el desayuno y como siempre llamaba a su amiga para que lo tomaran juntos.

 **Spike:** \- Por fin mi cuerpo se empieza a acostumbrar a estos ejercicios aunque me sorprende que sea más rápido que en un cuerpo humano, debe ser porque ahora soy un dragón y de seguro su metabolismo es más rápido y se acostumbra a la misma velocidad. Creo que ahora debo practicar mi fuego pero aún no se en donde-.

 **Twilight:** Hola Spike buen día ¿Qué tal dormiste?

 **Spike:** Hola Twilight, dormí bien.

 **Spike:** Que bien, bueno toma tu desayuno que se va a enfriar.

Ambos amigos comían de su plato, Spike tenía pensado ir al lago para nadar y hacer algo de ejercicio. Iba a decirle a su amiga que si podía tener este día libre cuando ella le dijo que tenía que ayudarla con sus hechizos, el joven dragón acepto ayudarla ya que pensaba que sería interesante ver como hacia magia real y que podía ir otro día además que si salía muy seguido ella podría sospechar que estaba haciendo así que después de lavar los platos la ayudo con sus hechizos y al verlos empezó a gustarle ya que podía ver magia real.

 **Spike:** \- Guau enserio en buena y sí que hay diferencia entre la magia de mi mundo y esta ya que es real la de aquí- Eso fu esplendido Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Jeje gracias Spike, ahora hay que proseguir.

 **Spike:** Claro.

La unicornio continúo con sus hechizos que le eran muy fácil y como no si su talento era la magia, Spike veía como su amiga lo lograba y eso le gustaba y seguía admirando y dándole ánimos para que siga y por cada hechizo muy hecho lo tachaba de una lista que tenía.

 **Spike:** Vamos Twilight puedes hacerlo.

 **Twilight:** Muy bien. Aquí va.

Twilight concentro magia en su cuerno e hizo aparecer un bigote en la cara de Spike, él solo la felicito y lo tacho de su lista.

 **Spike:** Ja Ja lo lograste, magia de aparición es la numero veinticinco, veinticinco trucos diferentes y contando (eso hizo sonrojar un poco a la unicornio) y creo que es un buen truco pero me quitarías el bigote por favor creo que soy un poco menor para tener esto en mi cara.

 **Twilight:** Claro no hay problema Spike.

Dicho eso su amiga prosiguió a concentrar magia para quitarle el bigote a Spike. Ambos amigos después de practicar salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

 **Spike:** Veinticinco. Veinticinco trucos diferentes y contando no hay duda de que eres muy buena, pero creía que solo los unicornios podían tener un poco de magia que tenga que ver con su talento especial.

 **Twilight:** Cierto. Para ponis cuyo talento es cocinar cantar o calcular pero qué tal si el talento de un unicornio es la magia.

 **Spike:** Ósea como tú y sabes mucho de magia.

 **Twilight:** Ay Spike basta, ha puesto que hay muchas ponis en Poniville que saben tanto de magia como yo.

 **Spike:** Je yo lo dudo, no creo que allá alguien que pueda saber tanto como tú y que tenga tu habilidad Twilight.

En ese momento un par de ponis fueron corriendo hacia ellos llevándose a Spike junto con ellos.

 **Spike:** Snips, Snails ¿Qué sucede?

 **Snails:** ¿Qué no te has enterado? Hay una nueva unicornio en el pueblo.

 **Snips:** Si. Dicen que tiene más poderes mágicos que ningún otro unicornio en el mundo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio?

 **Spike:** \- ¿Nueva unicornio? Deben de referirse a esa tal Trixie que llegaba hoy al pueblo – No creo que eso esa verdad, además ese puesto lo tiene Twilight.

 **Twilight:** ¿Dónde está esa unicornio?

 **Snails:** Esta en la plaza del pueblo. ¡Vamos!

 **Snips** : Si. Vamos.

Ambos potros salieron corriendo y Spike junto con Twilight los siguieron. Cuando llegaron vieron a todos los habitantes reunidos y viendo una carrosa roja con cortinas amarillas, fueron en donde estaban sus amigas para la voz de una poni dentro de la carrosa presentándose como la gran y poderosa Trixie y vieron cómo se abría apareciendo una poni ce color cian y de crin bicolor blanco con un celeste que portaba una capa y sombrero de mago. Todos la veían con atención esperando que fuera a hacer.

 **Trixie:** Miren con asombro a la gran y poderosa Trixie ejecutarlas hazañas de magia más espectaculares que allá visto un ojo de poni (salen fuegos artificiales)

 **Spike:** \- Sin duda alguna esta chica es muy ególatra-

 **Rarity:** Valla, valla presumida.

 **Spike:** En eso estoy de acuerdo.

 **Twilight:** No hay nada de malo en ser talentosa ¿o sí?

 **AppleJack:** Para nada, excepto si alguien lo presume como una yegua en una exhibición de listones nuevos.

 **Rarity:** Solo porque alguien tenga la habilidad de hacer mucha magia no la hace mejor que las demás.

 **Raimbow:** Y menos conmigo siendo mejor que las demás jaja (recibe la mirada moleta de ApppleJack) eh digo, si eh magia sosa buuu.

 **Trixie:** Valla, valla, valla al parecer tenemos a algunas aguafiestas en el publico ¿Quién es tan ignorante para cuestionar la habilidad mágica de la gran y poderosa Trixie? ¿Qué no saben que están en presencia de la unicornio mas mágica de toda Equestria?

 **Rarity:** De verdad quien se crees que es.

 **Spike:** Si, todos sabe que Twilight es más…

 **Twilight:** Sshhh Spike (lo empuja fuera del grupo)

 **Spike:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Twilight:** ¿Viste como reaccionaron con Trixie? No quiero que piensen que soy presumida.

Spike a decir algo hasta escucho fuegos artificiales salir de la carrosa de Trixie para luego ver como Raimbow iba donde ella para que diga que la hacía creer que era la mejor para ella respondiera que solo ella podía derrotar a la gran osa mayor, todos e sorprendieron al escuchar eso y vieron como salían otros fuegos artificiales pero estos tomaron la forma de un oso con una estrella en la cabeza y otra imagen con la forma de Trixie derrotándolo. La poni celeste conto como la derroto, Snips y Snails empezaron a adularla.

 **Spike:** Por favor ni siquiera la han visto hacer eso además…(no pudo continuar porque Twilight se cerró la boca con su magia)

 **Trixie:** Jajaja es cierto mis pequeños admiradores entusiastas. Trixie es la mejor de Ponivile.

La unicornio esperaba un gran aplauso pero no se escuchaba nada así que decidió proseguir con su show.

 **Trixie:** ¿No creen en la gran y poderosa Trixie? Entonces los desafío habitantes de Poniville, todo lo que puedan hacer yo lo hare mejor ¿retadores? ¿Alguien? Oh Trixie está destinada a ser la grandiosa equina que ha existido (salen más fuegos artificiales)

En ese momento Spike le pidió que si podía hacerla callar pero Twilight no quiso por temor a que sus amigas la crean una presumida como Trixie, cuando iba a irse Trixie reto a Twilight a que subiera al escenario y demostrara lo que podía hacer pero Twilight se negó a hacerlo sin embargo Trixie insistía en que suba. Antes que pudiera seguir hablando AppleJack subió para poder silenciarla de una vez mostrándole sus habilidades con la soga haciendo grandes trucos y jalando hacia ella una manzana para luego comérsela, todos le celebraban por su espectáculo pero Trixie con su magia hizo que la soga se moviera como una serpiente hipnotizando a AppleJack y con el otro extremo la amarro sus cuatro patas no sin más meterle una manzana en la boca ganándose la risa de todos y en ese momento llego Raimbow para enfrentar a Trixie haciendo unas acrobacias creando un arcoíris encima de ella sin embargo Trixie uso su magia para hacer que el arcoíris diera giros alrededor de Raimbow haciendo que girara como un tornado mandándola a volar. Spike quería ir pero sabía que no podría hacer nada ante alguien que usa magia así que insistió a Twilight a que fuera y sus amigas le seguían para que fuera pero Twilight no quería, no obstante Rarity fue hacia Trixie para ponerle fin haciendo un bello vestido con una de las cortinas del escenario no obstante la poni de color cian puso el cabello de Rarity de color verde, ella al verse en un espejo salió llorando y corriendo hacia su casa para ocultarse. Spike ya no podía seguir viendo como humillaban a sus amigas pero tuvo que aguantarse, solo le seguía insistiendo a Twilight que hiciera algo pero ella seguía negándose hasta que Trixie la reto nuevamente a que suba y aunque el joven dragón también le insistía ella no quería y se fue corriendo, Trixie al verla irse solo volvió a presumir y se retiró también los demás se fueron y Spike con cara molesta siguió a Trixie. Cuando la vio pudo ver como Snips y Snails le traían un refresco como si fueran sus sirvientes, Trixie solo les dijo que se fueran y ellos obedecieron con la cabeza inclinada y caminando hacia atrás hasta que Spike los detuvo.

 **Spike:** ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?

 **Snips:** Trayéndole a la GPT…

 **Spike:** ¿A la que?

 **Snips:** La gran y poderosa Trixie.

 **Spike:** No puede ser.

 **Snips:** Le trajimos su bebida.

 **Spike:** En serio, como pueden creerle a ella y más aun sirvientes como si fueran sus sirvientes ¿acaso no tienen dignidad?

 **Snips:** La gran y poderosa Trixie venció a la osa mayor, ¿acaso tu Twilight hiso lo mismo?

 **Spike:** ¿Enserio? Entonces si ella dice que lucho contra la princesa Celestia y le gano ¿le creerían? Ustedes enserio deberían irse a revisar la cabeza. Acaso ustedes la vieron o hay alguien testigo o prueba si lo que dice es verdad.

 **Snips:** Bueno ... ahm ... ahmm ... no pero ...

 **Spike:** Pero nada, al memos que vea como derrota a una osa mayor no creeré en lo que dice y ustedes tampoco deberían. Ahora si me disculpan tengo algo hacer. Adiós – imbéciles-.

 **Snips:** Ummh un prueba ¿eh? Snails ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

 **Snails:** ¿Por qué se llama mercado de pulgas si en realidad no venden pulgas?

 **Snips:** Si eh… no. Vámonos.

Spike iba caminando por el pueblo en que iba hacer con su amiga, fue directo hacia la biblioteca para decirle a Twilight que debio hacer algo. Al llegar la vio revisan do unos libros así que se le acercó para hablarle.

 **Spike:** Twilight ¿Por qué huiste?

 **Twilight:** ¿A qué te refieres Spike?

 **Spike:** Sabes a qué me refiero. Trixie estaba humillando a nuestras amigas y no hiciste nada al respecto.

 **Twilight:** (Lo mira de forma molesta) Spike ¿viste como Trixie las trato con sus poderes? Si yo viera hecho lo mismo tendría el riesgo de perder a mis amigas.

 **Spike:** No Twilight no es lo que piensas, solamente querían que demostraras tu habilidades para que hubieras defendido a tus amigas (le contesto serio).

 **Twilight:** No Spike, es exactamente lo mismo. Además no quiero que piensen que soy una presumida (le dijo firmemente).

 **Spike:** Pero Twilight hay una diferencia entre demostrar y presumir.

El joven dragón le quería decir una buena razón pero la unicornio lo interrumpió.

 **Twilight:** No significa no Spike, ahora si me permites tengo que estudiar (lo dejo volviendo a sus libros).

Spike sin más solo suspiro y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca no sin antes voltear un poco su cabeza hacia su espalda para ver a Twilight con una mirada seria y decirle una última cosa.

 **Spike:** Responde algo Sparkle ¿si las demás vinieran a hablar contigo les dirías lo mismo?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, Twilight se quedó en silencio y solo continuo con sus libros. Spike iba caminado y pensando en lo testaruda obstinada y terca que era su amiga, si bien el quería hacer algo pero que podría hacer, él no podía hacer nada ante alguien que usa magia y no quería lastimar a una mujer. No, él tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que Twilight entienda la diferencia entre demostrar y presumir además de demostrar que Trixie era un fraude, seguía caminado hasta que recordó Snips y Snails iban a traer a esa osa al pueblo y sin más fue directo hacia el bosque para impedirlo, si bien sabía que eso afectaría la historia pero no quería que algo malo pasara por culpa de ese par. Corrió lo más que pudo pero ya era tarde, pudo ver como esos potros salían corriendo del bosque directo hacia el pueblo y escucho un gran rugido, cuando volteo pudo ver a un oso azul con una estrella de color blanco, la criatura tenía el tamaño de una casa.

 **Spike:** No vergas putas pinches mames, esa cosa es enorme. Ese par de idiotas como se les ocurre traer a ese animal aquí.

Antes de que Spike pudiera decir otra cosa tuvo que esquivar la pata del oso que intento pisarlo, el oso solo dio otro fuerte rugido y empezó a ir al pueblo en busca del par de potros que lo despertaron. Spike solo corría hacia la biblioteca por su amiga, el primero pensó de distraer a la criatura e intentar llevársela lejos pero de inmediato descarto esa idea ya que él ni siquiera podía hacer una gran llamarada para tener alguna oportunidad contra el oso y sin más remedio fue hacia el pueblo en busca de Twilight ya que ella era la única que era capaz de parar esto. Al llegar fue rápido hacia su amiga.

 **Spike:** ¡Twilight debes venir pronto!

 **Twilight:** Ya te dije Spike no quiero vencer a Trixie.

 **Spike:** ¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes peda…

Antes que pudiera decir algo más se escuchó un gran rugido proveniente del pueblo alertando a todos.

 **Twilight:** Ahh ¿eso es lo creo que es?

 **Spike:** Así es.

Ambos amigos fueron hacia el pueblo y vieron como todos los habitantes salían corriendo y ellos fueron hacia esa dirección y vieron a Snips y Snails junto con Trixie que intentaba inútilmente hacer algo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué está sucediendo?

 **Snips:** Trajimos a una al pueblo.

 **Twilight:** ¡Que cosa!

 **Snails:** Descuida la gran y poderosa Trixie la derrotara.

 **Trixie:** No puedo.

 **Snips, Snails:** ¡¿Qué ?!

 **Trixie:** No puedo, jamás lo eh hecho. Nadie puede vencer a una osa mayor, solo lo invente para quedar bien.

 **Snips, Snails:** ¡¿LO INVENTASTE ?!

En ese momento el oso apareció dando un fuerte rugido asustando a todos, Spike le dijo a Twilight que hiciera algo y ella sin más se paró al frente y uso su magia para crear aun fuerte corriente de aire haciendo que, con una plantas que había, sonara una música suave hacen que el oso. Ella aumento su magia haciendo que un gran contenedor de agua fuera hacia un granero y de ahí llenaba el contendor con leche. El oso tenia sueño por la música y se iba a recostar pero no sabía que debajo de él estaba Trixie, en ese momento Twilight levito a la criatura para que no la aplastase. Twilight puso más energía por el peso del oso y le dio el contenedor para que bebiera leche con un bebé con su biberón y por último se lo llevo lejos del pueblo hacia el bosque metiéndolo en su cueva. Ya terminado el trabajo desactivo su magia para tomar un respiro cuando llegaron sus amigas.

 **Raimbow:** Increíble (todos la festejaban a al unicornio)

 **Spike:** No estuvo nada mal.

 **AppleJack:** Por mis corrales, sabía que eras hábil pero no tanto.

 **Twilight:** Lo siento, por favor no me odien.

 **Todas:** ¿Odiarte?

 **Rarity:** ¿Qué estás hablando cariño?

 **Twilight:** Pues se cuánto Trixie les molestó que presumiera sus trucos de magia y creí que…

 **Raimbow:** Valla, valla, valla la magia no tiene nada que ver en esto. Trixie es una petulante.

 **Rarity:** Muy desagradable.

 **AppleJack:** Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

 **Twilight:** Entonces ¿no les molesta mis trucos de magia?

 **AppleJack:** Tu magia es parte de lo que eres caramelo y nos gusta lo que eres. Nos enorgullece tener a una unicornio tan poderosa como amiga.

 **Raimbow:** Y después de desterrar a esa osa nos enorgullece aún más.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Acaso ese oso era hembra? –

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio? (todas afirmaron)

 **Spike:** Te dije que te equivocabas Twi, la próxima hazme caso ¿sí?

 **Twilight:** Lo haré Spike y gracias.

 **Spike:** ¿Y cómo supiste que hacer con la osa mayor? (como si no lo supiera).

 **Twilight:** Es lo que hacía cuando fuiste a buscarme, quede tan intrigada con el cuento de Trixie que me motivo a leer un poco al respecto.

 **Spike:** ¿Entonces si es posible vencer a una osa mayor sin ayuda?

 **Twilight:** Y no era una osa mayor, era un bebé, una osa menor.

 **Trixie:** Eso era solo un bebé.

 **Twilight:** Y no estaba furiosa, solo molesta porque alguien la despertó.

Al decir eso todo miraron con cara molesta a Snips y Snails que ellos solo rieron nerviosamente.

 **Spike:** Si eso era solo un bebé no quisiera ver a la madre.

 **Twilight:** En eso tienes razón

 **Trixie:** Ja tal vez venciste a una osa menor pero jamás tendrás la asombrosa y deslumbrante de la gran y poderosa Trixie (crea una cortina de humo y se va corriendo)

 **Raimbow:** Ahora vera.

 **Twilight:** Déjala ir. Tal vez algún día aprenda su lección. Ahora ustedes dos (mira acusadoramente a Snips y Snails).

 **Snips:** Ah jaja perdón por despertar a la osa menor.

 **Snails:** Solo queríamos ver un poco de magia asombrosa.

 **Snips:** Si. La forma en que venciste a la osa menor fue increíble. (Twilight solo los mira seriamente)

 **Snails:** Merecemos cualquier castigo que nos pongas.

 **Twilight:** De entrada pueden limpiar este desorden. Y tú qué opinas Spike ¿les hago el numero veinticinco?

 **Spike:** Jeje sí creo que con eso aprenderán – si como no, yo los colgaría de cabeza y les haría hacer servicio comunitario por seis meses -.

 **Twilight:** Creo que tienes razón (activa su cuerno y les hace aparecer un bigote a ese par).

Al día siguiente…

Snips y Snails se encontraban recogiendo la basura y limpiando todo el pueblo y Spike los veía para que cumplieran su trabajo.

 **Snips:** ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

 **Snails:** Si. ¿No que ya cumplimos con nuestro castigo?

 **Spike:** Silencio. Ese castigo por parte de Twilight fue por traer a esa osa pero este castigo es por no pensar bien en sus acciones y no usar la cabeza así que no quiero oír ninguna queja o les añadiré otro castigo ¿eso quieren?

 **Snips y Snails:** No señor.

 **Snips:** Ahora mismo terminamos.

 **Spike:** Eso me gusta, quiero este pueblo impecable así que apúrense y no se olviden que me deben ustedes dos un gran favor.

 **Snails:** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **Spike:** Cuando ustedes dos, par de tontos trajeron a la osa casi me aplasta así que no quiero oír quejas por parte de ustedes ¿entendieron?

 **Snips y Snails:** Si señor.

 **Spike:** \- Je, son muy fáciles de manipular estos dos-.

Dicho todo esto ambos potros hicieron todo lo que él joven dragón dijo dejando el pueblo totalmente limpio, cuando terminaron Snips y Snails estaban muy sucios y Spike dijo que terminaron y que se podían ir. Ambos potros le agradecieron por liberarlos y se fueron a limpiar, Spike fue hacia la biblioteca para encontrar a Twilight escribiendo una carta a la princesa Celestia sobre la lección que aprendió.

 **Spike:** Así que aprendiste una nueva lección.

 **Twilight:** Si todo gracias a ti Spike, tenías razón sobre que hay una diferencia entre demostrar y presumir. Si te hubiera hecho caso tal vez nada hubiera pasado ¿me perdonas?

 **Spike:** No tienes por qué disculparte Twi y si lo piensan esto ayudo a que descubrieran que Trixie era un fraude y que aprendieras una nueva lección. Pero para la próxima hazme caso ¿sí?

 **Twilight:** Lo hare y ¿en dónde estabas?

 **Spike:** Ahm por ahí, viendo que no allá más destrozos. Bueno dejando eso de lado que tal si practicamos un poco tu magia.

 **Twilight:** Claro.

Tras eso Spike fue por un libro para ver que hechizos podría practicar Twilight. Y así ambos amigos pasaron su tiempo hasta la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nueva vida

Capítulo 7: El dragón durmiente

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Poniville y nuestro protagonista despertaba para comenzar con su rutina de siempre, todas las mañanas iba a hacer sus ejercicios y luego hacer el desayuno. Llamo a su amiga para que bajara, la unicornio estaba con su amigo tomando su desayuno cuando Spike vio por la ventana un humo negro que cubrió un poco el cielo, el intrigado se acercó para ver mejor y vio que el humo provenía de una montaña, Twilight se acercó al joven dragón para ver qué pasaba.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿qué pasa?

 **Spike:** Twilight mira el cielo.

 **Twilight:** (Mira el cielo y ve el humo) ¿Qué crees que sea?

 **Spike:** No lo sé pero me da mala espina.

 **Twilight:** Debemos avisarle a la princesa Celestia sobre esto.

 **Spike:** Voy por una car…

Antes que pudiera terminar su oración Spike eructo una carta de la princesa Celestia.

 **Spike:** \- Detesto cuando eso pasa -.

 **Twilight:** Una carta de la princesa Celestia ¿Qué dice Spike?

 **Spike:** Veamos "Querido Twilight te escribo para informarte que "bla, bla, bla "el humo que hay en Poniville es por causa de un…" (se quedó en silencio)

 **Twilight:** Por causa de que Spike ¿Spike? Oh no, no me digas que alguien nos ataca o hubo un accidente.

 **Spike:** No es nada de eso Twi.

 **Twilight:** Entonces que es spike.

 **Spike:** Es por causa de un dragón que vive en esa montaña.

Tras decir eso Twilight se preocupó al saber que un dragón estaba cerca del pueblo y se preguntaba que hacia hay.

 **Spike:** La carta dice que es porque está tomando su siesta y eligió este lugar para tomarla. También dice que tú y tus amigas vallan para convencerlo de que tome su siesta en otro lado – ¿Enserio escribió eso? Acaso no puede hacerlo ella o mandar grupo de soldados en vez de mandar unas chicas a hacer ese trabajo, no que ella era alguien muy poderosa -.

Twilight Entonces no hay opción, tengo que reunir a las chicas para informarles sobre esto.

 **Spike:** Espera Twilight, ¿no es muy peligroso? Digo, hablamos de un dragón adulto y no creo que acepte irse.

 **Twilight:** La princesa me confió esta tarea Spike y tengo que cumplirla además iré con las chicas así que estaré bien.

 **Spike:** Aun así me preocupas y más si vas con Raimbow. Sabes cómo es ella, es muy imprudente y de seguro dirá que no tiene miedo y golpeara al dragón creyendo que así solucionará todo.

 **Twilight:** Raimbow no haría algo como eso (Spike la mira con una ceja levantada) bueno no creo que haga eso digo ella no cometería una imprudencia como esa.

 **Spike:** Si tú lo dices pero aun si me preocupe.

 **Spike:** Que tierno eres Spike, no te preocupes que estaré bien además mientras las chicas no estemos tendrás que cuidar a los animales de Fluttershy.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

 **Twilight:** De seguro Fluttershy tal vez no quiera dejar a sus animales solos y la necesitamos ya que su habilidad para comunicarse con las criaturas nos podría ser útil así que tendrás que hacerlo Spike.

 **Spike:** OK (respondió con tristeza)

 **Twilight:** No te preocupes Spike no tardaremos.

 **Spike:** Tal vez yo deba ir, de seguro escuchara a otro dragón si le hablo.

 **Twilight:** No Spike es muy peligroso no quiero ponerte en peligro además la princesa nos mandó a nosotras.

 **Spike:** Si tú lo dices, solo ten cuidado ¿sí? Y cuida de que Raimbow no haga nada loco.

 **Twilight:** No te preocupes tendré cuidado y veras que esto se solucionara rápido ahora vamos.

Ambos amigos salieron de la biblioteca para informarles a todos sobre el dragón, Spike quería ir pero sabía que solo sería un estorbo aparte dudaba mucho en si el dragón aceptar irse si solo hablaba con él además que aún era débil no podría ganarle a un dragón adulto, no tuvo más opción que quedarse seguro en el pueblo. Cuando llegaron llamaron a todos los habitantes para informales sobre el problema del humo negro y el causante de esto, todos e alarmaron pero luego se tranquilizaron al saber que iban a solucionarlo más Twilight no se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy la había escuchado y se asustó al saber la causa del humo. Las chicas estaban reunidas en la biblioteca y Twilight les explico la situación y que si no hacían algo el pueblo estaría rodeado de ese humo por cientos de años, todas entendían la situación y se fueron a preparar y acordaron verse en la entra de la biblioteca, Spike aún estaba preocupado por esta misión aunque sabía cómo terminaría eso no quitaba el hecho que les preocupaba, con el paso del tiempo les fue agarrando cariño a todas ellas y a ese mundo y no quería que nada les pasara pero que podía hacer, no era lo suficiente mente fuerte para esto solo se quedó a esperarlas y aguantarse las ganas de ir a parte que también quería ver como la tímida pegaso hacia llorar a un dragón adulto, eso sí era algo que no se veía a menudo. Sin más solo espero a que se fueran lo cual no tardo mucho, las chicas llegaron en unos mitos todas listas para irse. El joven dragón las despidió y se quedó con los animales de Fluttershy y con su endemoniado conejo blanco.

 **Spike:** Muy bien chicos hoy yo los voy a cuidar y…

Antes de que pueda decir algo más los animales correteaban por toda la biblioteca, Spike intentaba agarrarlos pero era inútil ya que esos animales eran muy escurridizos en especial el conejo blanco conocido como Ángel. El joven dragón los perseguía pero cuando agarrar a uno este se le escapaba volviendo a empezar, Ángel solo se divertía al verlo.

 **Spike:** \- Algún día los hare estofado de conejo pequeños demonios – Muy bien enanos quédense quietos sino no les daré de comer.

Al momento de decir eso todos los animales pararon en seco y se le quedaron viendo, el joven dragón aprovecho para reunirlos a todos y hablarles firmemente.

 **Spike:** Ahora que tengo su atención pondremos algunas reglas, primero no hagan tanto desorden, segundo hagan lo que yo les diga y tercero compórtense bien ¿entendieron?

Todos no se movían hasta que Ángel hizo un ruido fuerte asustándolos a todos y haciendo que corrieran desenfrenadamente por todo el lugar de nuevo, pensó en llamar a Snips y a Snails para que lo ayudaran ya que le debían una por lo de la osa pero luego lo pensó bien se dio cuenta de que en vez de ayudar causarían más desastres asique olvido eso. Se resignó en que estaba solo en esto y le sería difícil por culpa de ese pequeño conejo blanco

 **Spike:** \- Maldito conejo, te llamaras Ángel pero de ángel no tienes nada ¿Cómo soporta esa chica a ese condenado animal? -.

Spike fue atrapar al conejo blanco y así estuvo por un buen rato hasta que salto sobre él y por fin lo atrapo agarrándolo de las orejas y poniéndolo en su cara.

 **Spike:** Mira amiguito no te agrado y tú no me agradas pero le prometí a Fluttershy que los cuidaría así que no me lo hagas más difícil ¿ok? Ella fue a una peligrosa misión y cuando vuelva estará muy cansada y si ve esto la pondrás peor así que si de verdad la quieres vas a cooperar para hacer esto más fácil ¿entendiste?

Ángel al escucharlo lo pensó por un momento y acepto a regañadientes, Spike lo soltó y se estrechó su garrar con la pata del conejo haciendo una tregua. Ángel lo ayudo a ordenar a los demás animales y Spike les dio su comida a cada uno para después ir a leer su libro de carpintería e ingeniería para hacer unos planes sobre su proyecto, al principio no lograba nada ya que le era muy difícil y así estuvo por un buen rato hasta que encontró una forma pero no estaba muy seguro así que siguió intentándolo para hacer que funcionara, continuaba leyendo y dibujando hasta que Ángel lo llamo para informarle que él y sus amigos querían dar un paseo. El joven dragón guardo su libro y sus planos para salir con los animales, los llevo al parque para que pudieran estirarse y jugar, Spike los veía jugar pero luego miro al cielo y vio que él humo aún seguía hay aunque abecés paraba volvía aparecer, el joven dragón lo veía fijamente hasta que Ángel lo llamo porque se quedó un buen rato viendo el humo y él sabía que su ama estaba en ese lugar. Spike solo le dijo que no se preocupara y le acaricio la cabeza, llamo a los demás animales para llevárselos a otro lugar al ver que el humo los molestaba y fueron a otro lugar sin embargo los animales no corrían ya que el lugar no era tan espacioso por los árboles y el lago hasta que Spike se le ocurrió la idea de que los conejos podían ayudarlo a entrenar y al mismo tiempo los cuidaba y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Le dijo a Ángel que esperara aquí con sus amigos en lo él volvía, fue corriendo a la biblioteca para coger una toalla y un cronometro, volvió donde estaban los animales y le dijo al conejo blanco que si podían ayudarlo a entrenar, Ángel no entendió muy bien pero Spike le explico que quería hacer ejercicio y él con sus amigos lo iban a ayudar. Al principio lo veía extrañado pero al final acepto y le contó a sus amigos animales que también aceptaron, entonces Spike le dio el cronometro a Ángel para me tomara el tiempo de cuanto corría. Spike primero se estiro y corrió unos veintitrés metros lo más rápido que pudo y al terminar le pregunto a Ángel en cuanto lo había hecho y el conejo blanco solo le mostro que lo hizo en diez minutos, el joven dragón vio que aún le faltaba mejorar, continuo con sus ejercicios con ayuda de los animales después salta y sujetarse con sus garras en una rama de árbol haciendo fuerza en sus brazos levantando su cuerpo pero solo pudo hacer unas diez y calló al suelo algo cansado, los animales se acerco a verlo para ayudarlo a levantarse luego Spike practico su equilibrio parándose con una sola pierna en una roca sin embargo cuando lo hacía de inmediato se caía y Ángel se reía por eso, Spike seguía intentándolo pero caía cada vez que lo hacía, intento e intento hasta que a la séptima lo logro y para aumentar la dificultad le pidió a los animales que saltaran sobre él para ayudarlo a mejorar, los animales asintieron y empezaron a saltar sobre Spike. Al ser muy pequeños no tiraban a al joven dragón pero si lo hacían perder un poco el equilibrio aunque rápidamente se recuperaba, así estuvo por unos tres minutos cambiando de pierna repitiendo el proceso y continuo con su entrenamiento pidiéndole a los animales que le arrojaran cosas para para ver cómo eran sus reflejos, esa idea le gusto a Ángel que lo veía con una gran sonrisa. Spike se puso a distancia y los animales le empezaron a tirar cosas como pequeñas piedras, y el más entusiasmado era Ángel, el joven dragón intentaba esquivarlas y aunque algunas lograba esquivar la mayoría lo golpeaban así que decidió detener algunas con sus garras y también bloquearlas, si bien él podía esquivarlas todas pero su cuerpo nunca había estado en una situación así y no estaba acostumbrado lo que no le permitía dar su cien por ciento. Continuaron así por cinco minutos hasta que ya no había nada que lanzarle, Spike por ultimo fue al lago para nadar y también para limpiarse el sudor.

 **Spike:** -Muy bien, la natación es el deporte más completo así que esto me ayudara. Solo espero que todo esto sirva y no esté perdiendo mi tiempo, no, no debo pensar así, tiene que funcionar. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte para ayudar a mis amigas y poder defenderme a mí mismo, puede que en algún momento me toca pelear y no estén las chicas, no puedo depender siempre de ellas. Esto entrenamiento va a funcionar y yo podré ayudarlas, y si no al menos no seré tan débil y tendré un mejor cuerpo que el de ahora – OK chicos ahora van a tomar mi tiempo lo que nado de un extremo a otro.

Los animales asintieron y Spike entro al agua y empezó a nadar lo más que pudo pero al ver hecho tantos ejercicios su cuerpo no resistía tanto y paraba de vez en cuando para tomar un respiro, cuando volvió su tiempo fue de dos minutos con treintaicinco. El joven dragón estaba algo exhausto, fue a recostarse en la orilla para tomar aire.

 **Spike:** \- Joder estoy exhausto, y pensar que cuando me hacían hacer ejercicio en mi mundo era agotador esto es peor. Pero lo vale para ser fuerte -.

El joven dragón pensaba que después puede practicar su fuego pero al ver a los animales decidió no hacerlo ya que podría asustarlos, estuvo echado en la orilla pensando en cómo su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente desde que llego a ese mundo y también su modo de pensar, él nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en un mundo como ese, si le hubieran dicho que reencarnaría en un lugar así lo creería loco y más si era en un lugar como Equestria, aun recordaba a su familia y amigos pero ahora esa era su vida y no era una mala ya que pudo conocer a sus nuevas amigas y experimentar cosas nuevas que antes solo estaban en su imaginación sin embargo también sabía que habría desafíos duros así que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no, él iba a ayudar en todo lo que podía. Se quedó pensando hasta que vio como el humo ya no salía de la montaña pero seguía cubriendo el cielo de Pponiville, eso significaba que las chicas estaban por volver. Se paró y volvió a entrar en el agua y le indico a Ángel que tomara tiempo mientras el aguantaba la respiración bajo el agua, el conejo blanco asintió y Spike tomo aire y entro en el agua hasta llegar al fondo, el lago no era tan profundo y el joven dragón se sentó en pose de loto bajo el agua. Estuvo así por un minuto hasta que sintió como le faltaba el aire y decidió salir, descanso un momento y volvió a entrar en el agua pero cuando llego al fondo en vez de sentarse se puso en una posición de pelea, era una pose de boxeador y se puso a dar golpes y patadas pero estas eran de artes marciales. Estuvo así por un minuto y volvió a salir, luego fue a secarse con la toalla que trajo y volvió a la biblioteca junto con los animales. Por el camino Ángel le hizo señas a Spike preguntándole de él porque hacia todo eso, el joven dragón solo le dijo que era porque quería hacerse fuerte para proteger a todos y no depender de nadie, tras decir eso siguió si camino hacia la biblioteca. Al entrar guardo todo y se fue dar una ducha y arreglar la biblioteca para la llegada de sus amigas, mientras que Ángel junto con los animales se fue a tomar una siesta. Spike solo los veía y esperaba a que llegaran, paso unos minutos y llego Twilight.

 **Twilight** : Spike escribe esto.

 **Spike:** \- Un hola al menos ¿no?-. Claro.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia me complace reportar que el dragón a abandonado nuestra bella tierra y que me amiga Fluttershy fue la que lo convenció de irse, esta aventura me enseño que no debes perder la fe en tus amigas. Pueden ser una increíble fuente de fuerza y pueden ayudarte a superar incluso tus peores miedos, siempre tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle".

 **AppleJack:** Twilight tienes que venir a ver esto, está a solo cinco minutos de un nuevo record.

 **Raimbow:** Mil veinticuatro, mil veinticinco (se escucha un rugido) ¡DRAGÓN! (cae al suelo con las patas arriba y todas se ríen) ¿de qué se ríen? ese horrible dragón volvió

 **Pinkie:** (Hace un rugido de dragón).

 **Spike:** \- Jeje ¿enserio callo con eso?-.

 **Raimbow:** Pinkie Pie me asustaste, digo ehh rompiste mi concentración.

 **Fluttershy:** Descuida Raimbow Dash no todas las ponis pueden ser tan valientes como yo (Raimbow sopla una hoja y cae sobre Flutershy) ¡Aaaahhhh! (cae al suelo con las patas arriba y todas se ríen).

 **Spike:** \- Aquí sin duda la diversión no termina-.

El joven dragón entro en la biblioteca con una sonrisa al saber que ese mundo sin duda era un lugar al que podrá ser feliz y lo protegerá a toda costa. Envió la carta fue a preparar el almuerzo. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que recordó que en la cueva estaba el tesoro de ese dragón, si bien sabía que se lo llevo eso no implica que no haya dejado un poco ya que no creía que ese dragón haya podido llevarse hasta la última moneda o gema. Debió dejar algo o por el camino se le cayó alguna así decidió ir algún día para ver su encontraba algo y sin nada más que hacer se fue a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nueva vida

Capítulo 8: Una noche difícil.

Era un tranquilo día en la ciudad de Poniville y nuestro protagonista se encontraba en un tren de camino a la ciudad de Canterlot porque fue llamado por la princesa Celestia por asuntos de la realeza que requerían de su asistencia así que alisto sus cosas y se fue muy temprano.

 **Spike:** ¿Para qué me necesitara la princesa? Ni siquiera pude hacer mis ejercicios y lo peor es que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré ahí, bueno al menos tomare un descanso de mi rutina diaria -.

Estaba sentado junto a la ventana viendo el paisaje cuando llego a Canterlot y lo estaban esperando unos guardias que de inmediato fueron a llevarlo al castillo, uno se ofreció a llevar sus cosas pero Spike dijo que él podía sin embargo el guardia insistió y Spike acepto su ayuda. El joven dragón intentó hacer conversación pero los guardias casi no hablaban, parecía que hablaba con unos robots y que se vean iguales no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

 **Spike:** \- Joder esto me está cansando ¿Cómo mierda hacen para diferenciarlos si son exactamente iguales? Espero que esto termine rápido, al menos no estoy en la biblioteca. Si mal no recuerdo hoy Twi iba hacer una pijamada con sus amigas así que esto es bueno, no quisiera estar en una reunión de mujeres y ser el único hombre -.

Iban caminando y el joven dragón pudo ver la ciudad y vio que todos los ponis vestían elegantemente al igual que modo de caminar, observaba como comían y su forma de hablar. Solo pudo pensar que ese lugar sin duda era el opuesto a Poniville. Al pasar algunos lo observaban ya que veían al joven dragón siendo escoltado por dos guardias hacia el castillo, al principio pensaron que algo pasaba pero luego viendo que uno de los guardias llevaba sus cosas y supusieron que se iba a alojar en el castillo, eso levanto su curiosidad de muchos y pensaban que quien seria para poder quedarse en el castillo. Spike noto eso y solo camino de forma tranquila pero también lago serio, muchos lo vieron y algunos decían que tal vez era un invitado de la princesa y eso ocasionaba que muchos vamos se preguntaban quién era el joven dragón ¿algún representante? ¿Amigo personal de la realeza? ¿Alguien de gran importancia? Nadie lo sabía.

 **Spike:** \- Creo que todos creen que soy alguien importante, esto se siente algo raro -.

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo, al entrar se encontró con un poni unicornio banco de crin azul bicolor con una armadura y casto de color morado con bordes dorados, era el capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor que fue a recibirlo y guiarlo hacia la princesa Celestia, cuando lo vio fue a saludarlo. Spike al verlo una serie de imagines pasaron por su mente y un nombre en especial.

 **Spike:** \- Shining Armor, capitán de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia, hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle, futuro esposo de la princesa Mi amore cadenza alias Cadance y futuro príncipe del imperio de cristal -.

 **Shining:** Hola Spike ¿Cómo has estado?

 **Spike:** Shining Armor. Es un placer verte de nuevo – o conocerte -.

 **Shining:** También es un placer verte pequeño Spike ¿Cómo estuve el viaje?

 **Spike:** \- ¿Me dijo pequeño? – El viaje estuvo bien.

 **Shining:** Eso me alegra. Bien, vamos, la princesa Celestia nos espera.

El joven dragón afirmo y todos entraron al castillo, por el camino Spike admiraba el interior del castillo, si bien el sabia como eran pero esta vez podía contemplarlo mejor. Shining Armor y Spike conversaban de cómo habían estado, el unicornio le pregunto por su hermana y el joven dragón le conto que se encontraba bien y también las aventuras que ella junto con sus amigas pasaron.

 **Shining:** Y dime Spike ¿Qué tal es el pueblo de Poniville?

 **Spike:** Pues es un lugar tranquilo y con muchas diversión, los habitantes son muy amables pero creo que es porque la mayoría son yeguas.

 **Shining:** Ya veo, fue bueno que Twilight fuera a ese lugar e hiciera amigas. Así ya no estará metida en sus libros todo el tiempo.

 **Spike:** Si verdad jeje.

 **Shining:** Y dime Spike, en ese pueblo, ¿hay alguien quien te guste? O ¿le robaste el corazón a alguien? (lo de una mirada y sonrisa picarona).

Spike al escucharlo se sorprendió un poco sin embargo de inmediato paso la imagen de Rarity y tuvo un leve sonrojo pero pudo disimularlo, si bien él no sentía nada por ella pero no podía negar que era bonita aunque sea solo las hormonas de dragón que tenía y que seguía intentando controlarlas.

 **Spike:** Claro que no, no me gusta nadie y yo no le gusto a nadie, además soy un dragón. Dudo mucho que alguien se interese en mí.

 **Shining:** No seas digas eso, eres un gran partido, de seguro habrá alguien que le intereses o tal vez en un futuro.

 **Spike:** Tal vez. Y tú, ¿hay alguien quien te interesa? – Como si no lo supiera -.

Al decir eso Shining Armor tuvo un sonrojo notable que Spike tuvo ver y dio una sonrisa al ver como el unicornio se delato. El capitán de la armada real tardo unos quince segundos en responderle al bebé dragón.

 **Shining:** Claro que no.

 **Spike:** Claro que sí, no me engañas.

 **Shining:** No te engaño (aun sonrojado).

 **Spike:** Cuando un hombre tarda unos quince segundos o más en responder es por una mujer mi amigo. Así que quien es o es que ya estas con ella (mirada y sonrisa picarona).

Shining Armor al no tener salida y al ver que el bebé lo había descubierto decidió confesar.

 **Shining:** Muy pero no se lo digas a nadie y menos a Twilight porque es aún un secreto, ¿has escuchado sobre la princesa Mi amore cadenza? Fue la niñera de Twilight cuando era niña.

 **Spike:** Si no me equivoco es la princesa del amor o algo así ¿no?

 **Shining:** Así es Spike, yo estoy con ella.

 **Spike:** Me alegro por ti mi amigo y dime ¿cuándo es la boda?

 **Shining:** Aun no hablamos sobre eso.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, bueno no te preocupes que no diré nada. Mi boca está sellada.

 **Shining:** Gracias Spike.

Después de esa plática siguieron caminado hasta llegar a las puertas del trono, al pasar la princesa Celestia fue a saludarlos. Shining Armor junto con los guardias que los acompañaron se inclinaron y Spike al verlos también lo hizo.

 **Celestia:** Bienvenido Spike, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

 **Spike:** El gusto es mío, princesa Celestia (aun inclinado).

 **Celestia:** Spike no es necesario ser tan formales, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

 **Spike:** (Levanta la cabeza) Lo siento princesa, supongo que es la costumbre.

 **Celestia:** Bueno no te preocupes, gracias por venir desde Poniville. Necesitaré tu ayuda.

 **Spike:** Si esta en mis garras, la ayudare en todo lo que pueda princesa.

 **Celestia:** Gracias Spike. Capitán Armor escolte a Spike a su cuarto, debe de estar cansado por el viaje.

 **Shining:** Como ordene princesa.

Shining Armor junto con los guardias hicieron un saludo militar y se dispusieron a guiar a Spike hacia una torre del castillo donde antes vivía con Twilihgt. Por el camino el joven dragón le pregunto a Shining Armor sobre lo que haría.

 **Spike:** Y dígame capitán Armor ¿Qué es lo que este humilde servidor hará?

 **Shining:** Jajaja no tienes hablarme así Spike, somos casi familia y sobre lo que harás la princesa tienes unas reuniones con algunos dignatarios y luego con algunos civiles, las reuniones no serán tan largas ya que solo se reunirán para hablar sobre unos cuantos asuntos menores pero después tendrás que ayudarla a organizar unos cuantos papeles ya que su asistente no se encuentra. Esto dudara por un par de días si todo marcha bien así que volverás pronto pero si deseas quedarte más tiempo no habría problema alguno.

 **Spike:** Gracias Shining, tal vez me quede un día más.

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Spike, al entrar estaba exactamente igual cuando la dejaron. Dejaron las cosas del joven dragón en su cama y se despidieron no sin antes informarle que dentro de unos minutos seria la reunión y vendrían por, Spike asintió y fue a recostarse en su cama.

Spike: Así que hoy y mañana seré el asistente de la princesa ¿eh? Bueno estando aquí le puedo sacar ventaja a esto, en mi tiempo libre iré a la biblioteca, de seguro habrá algo interesante que ver. O tal vez de un paseo por la ciudad.

El joven dragón bajo de su cama y fue al baño para refrescarse y esperar a que lo llamaran. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y un guardia fue a buscarlo y Spike fue con él y al llegar se puso al lado de la princesa a esperar a los dignatarios y comenzar la reunión. Cuando llegaron saludaron a la princesa, ella solo hizo lo mismo y Spike la imito y dio inicio a la reunión. El joven dragón solo se quedaba viendo y se estaba aburriendo, solo los veía hablando sobre diversos temas, entonces empezó recordar que en su mundo algo pareció le paso, fue cuando era niño y su padre lo llevaba a sus reuniones cuando no podía dejarlo solo. La única diferencia era que su padre lo dejaba en la sala de espera, veía como conversaban los dignatarios con la princesa y se puso nostálgico, cada recordaba a su padre, las veces que jugaba con él. Empezó a recordar cada momento y también los momentos con cada uno de sus seres queridos y antes que se diera cuenta la reunión había terminado, la princesa Celestia lo llamo y él salió de sus pensamientos para seguirla para ayudarla en los papeleos sin embargo el joven dragón estaba algo distraído cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Celestia.

 **Celestia:** ¿Qué pasa Spike? Estas algo distraído, ¿te preocupa algo?

 **Spike:** No es nada princesa, solo estaba pensando unas cosas.

 **Celestia:** ¿En qué pensabas si puedo preguntar?

 **Spike:** \- Rápido piensa en algo – Pensaba en Twilight, si, pensaba en ella. De seguro no encuentra un libro y debe de estar necesitándome jeje.

 **Celestia:** Ella estará bien, es una poni muy independiente, siempre fue así desde que la conocí.

 **Spike:** Si, tal vez tenga razón princesa. Debo de estar exagerando jeje. Gracias princesa por ayudarme.

 **Celestia:** No hay de que Spike.

 **Spike:** Princesa Celestia ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **Celestia:** Por supuesto Spike dime.

 **Spike:** Me eh estado preguntando, ¿en dónde se encuentra la princesa Luna? No la eh visto en la reunión con los dignatarios.

 **Celestia:** Veras Spike, mi hermana es la princesa de la noche por ende ella trabaja solo de noche y de día yo me encargo demás como esta reunión no era de gran importancia no era necesaria su presencia, de hecho yo podría haber mandado a alguien más pero me gusta resolver las cosas por mí misma.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, eso explica porque no estaba – Así que ¿ella duerme todo el día y trabaja de noche? Que buen oficio tiene si omitimos lo de cuidar los sueños de los demás aunque debe de tener su lado bueno -.

Continuaron con el papeleo y Spike pudo ver que era parecido cuando ayudo a la alcaldesa, tenían el mismo problema con la clasificación de papeles, el joven dragón solo pudo pensar que el trabajo de un gobernante enserio es muy estresante. Continuaron su trabajo hasta que llegó la hora de la siguiente reunión, cuando entraron los el joven dragón vio a unos ponis que pudo reconocer, uno de ellos era Fancy Pants junto con su acompañante, pensó que esta reunión iba a hacer más corta lo cual así fue. Duro menos que la otra reunión lo cual fue alivio para el joven dragón ya no aguantaría estar en otra reunión, cuando termino la reunió la princesa le dijo que podía retirarse por hoy y que si lo necesitaba lo llamaría, el joven dragón asintió y se retiró de la sala. Iba caminando por el castillo cuando vio a un unicornio blanco con crin rubia que criticando a uno de los sirvientes de formaba arrogante, Spike de inmediato lo reconoció era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Blueblood, un idiota pomposo y narcisista. Cuando termino de hablar fue hacia caminando de forma creída hacia Spike pero solo paso de largo y diciendo:

 **Blueblood:** Aun lado niño, no ves que estoy pasando.

 **Spike:** \- Este tipo no sé si aprecia su vida, se nota que lo mimaron demasiado. No creo que me culpen si lo estrangulo por ser un completo imbécil. Enserio ¿Qué le ve Rarity a ese tipo?

El joven dragón iba a seguir caminando cuando vio al sirviente que con la cabeza algo agachada, al acercase vio que era una chica de color amarillo de crin naranja y decidió ver si estaba bien.

 **Spike:** Oye ¿estás bien?

 **Sirvienta:** Si…me encuentro bien.

 **Spike:** Que fue lo que te dijo ese sujeto.

 **Sirvienta:** Cosas hirientes pero no deberías dirigirte a él de esa forma, es el príncipe.

 **Spike:** Príncipe o no eso no le da el derecho de hablar así a los demás, y menos a una chica linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Sirvienta:** (Algo sonrojada) Me…me llamo Megan.

 **Spike:** Es un lindo nombre, Megan.

La chica se sonroja más y solo pudo agradecer por el alago del joven dragón, Spike le pregunto porque Blueblood la trato así y ella respondió que por error había chocado con él y empezó a criticarla que debía de tener más cuidado, que debía de estar a gradecida por servirle y que no la echara por chocar con él ya que él era u príncipe y no podía tocarlo por ser plebeya. Al oír eso Spike no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto, intentaba controlarse y aparentar estar sereno pero por dentro estaba hirviendo y solo deseaba buscarlo y moler a golpes a ese cabrón malnacido por haberle dicho todas esas cosas solo por chocar con él. El joven dragón no aguantaba a sujetos como ese, que actuaban de forma creída solo por estar en una posición diferente a la de los demás, enserio quería darle su merecido y hacer que se disculpe con la poni, pero solo pudo hacer sentir mejor a la chica diciéndole que no piense en eso. El joven dragón decidió acompañar un rato a la chica, ambos nuevos amigos caminaban contándose la vida del otro y de vez en cuando Spike le sacaba una risa diciéndole las locuras que a veces le pasaba y le daba un cumplido haciéndola sonrojar levemente, seguían caminando cuando Megan tuvo que retirarse a hacer sus deberes, Spike se despidió de la joven y siguió su recorrido por el castillo. Mientras caminaba en darle un castigo a ese príncipe para enseñarle buenos modales, cuando entro en una habitación y pudo ver un gran piano de cola de color negro, al verlo se acercó y se sentó en la silla. Empezó a tocar cada nota ya al ver que se encontraba en buenas decidió tocar una canción si darse cuenta que la princesa Celestia junto a Shining Armor y los civiles que fueron a la reunión entraron y lo vieron. Spike comenzó con tocar unas motas suaves y empezar a cantar.

 **Spike:**

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
Amo lo que muestras o insinúas  
Amo lo que eres o imagino  
Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
Yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
Amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
Te amo en el beso y la distancia

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor sin doble filo  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte  
Porque para amarte yo he nacido

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
Te amo en la carne y en el alma  
Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

.

Sonido de piano

.

Amo lo que pides y regalas  
Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
Amo tus instante y lo eterno  
Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor sin doble filo  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte  
Porque para amarte yo he nacido

Al terminar la canción todos los presentes se quedaron maravillados, más la princesa y Shining Armor que jamás pensaron que el bebé dragón tenía tal talento para la música y el canto. Cada uno se les fue acercando para poder felicitarlo por tan maravillosa canción.

 **Spike:** \- No me salió tan mal la canción y eso que no la eh tocado en mucho tiempo -.

 **Shining:** Guau nunca espere esto.

 **Spike:** ¿eh?

 **Shining:** Eso fue increíble Spike.

 **Spike:** Desde cuando han estado viéndome.

 **Shining:** Desde el inicio. Y de verdad me sorprendiste.

 **Celestia:** Shining Armor tiene razón, eso fue muy vello Spike. Dime ¿Quién escribió la canción?

 **Spike:** \- Oh genial ahora algunos ya saben sobre mi secreto, bueno que se va a hacer. Saquémosle provecho a esto – Yo la escribí princesa.

 **Celestia:** ¿Enserio? Bueno déjame felicitarte, me dejaste sin palabras.

 **Spike:** Jeje no es para tanto princesa.

 **Shining:** como no si tocaste como todo un profesional, nunca imagine que serias sí de bueno. ¿Qué otros secretos guardas Spike?

 **Spike:** Ehh nada, en serio yo soy un libro abierto.

 **Shining:** Si tú lo dices.

 **Fancy:** Sin duda fue un gran espectáculo joven amigo. Me presento, soy Fancy Pants y déjame decirte que tocaste y cantaste espléndidamente.

 **Spike:** Gracias señor Fancy Pants.

 **Fancy:** No es necesaria tanta formalidad joven Spike. Dime ¿estarás en Canterlot por más tiempo? Porque si te interesa podrías ir a una pequeña reunión que tendré con unos amigos.

 **Spike:** Pero no tengo un traje formal.

 **Fancy:** No debes de preocuparte por eso, serás mi invitado además no es una reunión formal.

 **Spike:** Bueno me gustaría pero tengo que trabajar mañana y tendría que avisarle a Twilight para informarle que me quedare unos días más.

 **Celestia:** No de bes de preocuparte por eso Spike, yo le informare a Twilight y sobre las reuniones no debes de preocuparte, serán cortas así que estarás libre para poder asistir.

 **Spike:** Bueno si usted lo dice princesa entonces si asistiré a sus reunión Fancy Pants

 **Fancy:** Me alegra hoy eso.

 **Spike:** \- Genial, ahora tendré que asistir a una de esas fiestas elegantes, con lo que me gusta ese tipo de fiestas. Creo que debí declinar la invitación pero tal vez pueda obtener algo con esto -.

Tras eso todos se retiraron a de la sala y el joven dragón fue a sus habitación para poder descansar tranquilamente. Al día siguiente Spike se levantó temprano fue donde la princesa Celestia para ayudarla con la reuniones y con el papeleo y al terminar Spike fue hacia la biblioteca y hay pudo observar que tenían cierta información sobre cosas que en la biblioteca de Ponyville no había, siguió investigando hasta que encontró un tema que le llamo la atención, el titulo era "reliquias antiguas" eso le llamo la atención al joven dragón que de inmediato cogió el libro y empezó a leerlo. Hay pudo encontrar una sección que hablaba sobre los elementos de la armonía otra sobre un amuleto del alicornio y sobre el corazón de cristal, siguió leyendo hasta que encontró una sección que hablaba sobre unas cinco piedras de gran poder que solo una de ellas le daban al portador un poder inmenso y juntas le otorgaban un poder inimaginable, casi como el de un dios, Spike continuo leyendo sobre la piedras ya que en la historia jamás se habló sobre eso. A esas piedras se les conocimos por muchos nombres "las gemas de vacío" "las piedras del poder" "reliquias divinas" entre otros más, mientras más leía sobre ellas más y más se intrigaba sobre ellas. Nadie sabían cómo eran exactamente pero decían que cada le daban al portador diferentes habilidades y poderes dependiendo del usuario y también como las utilice, también dice que muchos fueron en su búsqueda pero nadie las encontró y se con el tiempo se olvidaron de ellas dándolas por mito. Spike pese a la poca información que leyó se empezó a interesar sobre ella, siguió buscando algo más sobre ellas en otros libros pero no obtuvo nada sin embargo encontró un libro sobre un tal Star Swirl que tenía escrito sus hechizo, sus investigaciones, etc. Pero lo que le intereso fue la parte donde decía sobre esas piedras, en el libro decía que el mismo hizo una investigación y busco por años esas piedras pero no tuvo éxito alguno, no obstante en un viaje escucho sobre unos templos antiguo y de origen desconocido, se decía que hay se podrían encontrar las piedras lamentablemente tuvo que volver a Equestria por llamado de las princesas, sin embargo hizo un mapa del lugar para que algún aventurero fuera en busca de esas legendarias piedras y encontrarlas. Mas él escribió que debían tener cuidado si van a buscarlas ya que habrá peligros y trampas en el templo y pruebas que los llevaran al límite físicamente y mentalmente. Al terminar de leer Spike cerro el libro y busco el mapa pero no lo encontró, fue de vuelta al libro y reviso si se encontraba sin embargo solo encontró una pequeña nota de Star Swirl que decía que el mapa fue entregado a las princesas para evitar que alguien con intenciones malvadas no las encontrase y solo ellas sabían la localización del mapa. Spike cerro el libro y lo puso en el estante salió algo frustrado al no obtener el mapa y se fue caminando hacia su cuarto.

 **Spike:** Me lleva la chingada, el mapa lo tiene la princesa y no se lo puedo pedírselo así como así tampoco puedo meterme en su cuarto y buscarlo, me podrían descubrir y hay si ya valdría verga. Supongo que tendré que encontrar otra forma de averiguar en donde se encuentran esas piedras (entra en su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama) Tal vez se encuentre en el castillo de las dos hermanas pero no puedo simplemente ir alguien podría verme así que tendré que ir con alguien aunque es algo arriesgado pero no tengo opción. Solo tengo que esperar el momento oportuno.

Después de decir eso el joven dragón se durmió para levantarse temprano y asistir a la reunión que le invitaron aunque en si no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Al día siguiente Spike se levantó de su cama para después ir al baño, al salir un sirviente fue a avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo y que lo esperaban, el joven dragón asintió y siguió al sirviente que lo guio hacia el comedor real donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia desayunando, Spike se notó que no se encontraba su sobrino Blueblood aunque no se quejó que no estuviera ese tipo aunque también noto que no se encontraba la princesa Luna pero recordó que ella trabajaba toda la noche así que de seguro debe de estar descansando, se fue a sentar frente a la princesa que lo saludo amablemente a lo cual el joven dragón respondió de igual forma. Mientras comían la princesa le agradeció por su ayuda, Spike le dijo que fue un placer ayudarla y que si necesitaba su ayuda en otra cosa no dudara en avisarle. La princesa solo asintió con una sonrisa y continuaron con su desayuno y charlando sobre diversos temas como el progreso de Twilight con sus estudios a lo cual Spike respondió que se esforzaba siempre para enorgullecerla, Celestia estaba complacida con su alumna al escuchar como avanzaba y continuaban hablando y haciendo uno que otro comentario que los hacían reír. El joven dragón pudo ver que estar con la princesa era divertido también noto que era linda pero de inmediato quito ese pensamiento de su mente, si su amiga descubría que tuvo ese pensamiento de seguro armaría un escándalo ya que ella idolatraba a su maestra y que alguien tuviera un pensamiento así aunque sea por cumplido hacia ella no lo pasaría por alto, Twilight siempre exageraba cuando se trataba de la princesa Celestia. Al terminar su desayuno Spike se despidió de la princesa y fue a la reunión de Fancy Pants, al llegar muchos le quedaron viendo raro y se preguntaba qué haría un bebé dragón hay, el guardia le pregunto que deseaba y Spike respondió que era un invitado de Fancy Pants, al escuchar eso muchos se le quedaron viendo preguntándose si lo que dijo era verdad, el guardia llamo a otro guardia para que llamara a Fancy Pants para que afirmara si lo que dijo el bebé dragón era verdad. Cuando Fancy Pants llego y al ver a Spike les dijo a los guardias que eso era verdad y que lo dejaran entrar ya que era su invitado, al escuchar eso los guardias lo dejaron entrar y muchos se quedaron viéndolos algo sorprendidos algunos reconocieron al dragón ya que lo vieron cuando llego y era escoltado por los guardias hacia el castillo. Al llegar Fancy Pants lo presento a todos, algunos que ya lo conocían por la reunión que hubo en el castillo lo saludaron amablemente y los otros se le acercaron para conocer al joven dragón. Muchos le preguntaron quién era en donde vivía y qué relación tiene con la realeza, Spike algo nervioso por la atención que le daban solo respondía las preguntas con cuidado para no avergonzarse frente a todos.

 **Spike:** Bueno mi nombre es Spike y actualmente vivo en el pueblo de Poniville con mi amiga Twilight Sparkle y la ayudo con sus estudios que la princesa le encargo. Mi relación con la realeza no es mucha, conozco a la princesa y me dio alojo en su castillo pero en realidad no es que este relacionado directamente con ella o con alguien más, fui hacia el castillo porque necesitaban mi ayuda con unas reuniones que tenían.

 **Poni 1:** Oh entonces eres alguien de importancia si la princesa te llamo para que le brindaras de tu ayuda.

 **Spike:** Creo que podría decirse eso pero…

 **Poni 2:** Es asombroso que siendo solo un niño ayude en las reuniones de la realeza. Debes de será alguien muy listo y maduro para asistir en ese tipo de cosas.

 **Spike:** Tal vez si pero yo solo la ayude con unos cuantos papeles, no es para tanto.

 **Poni 3:** Y además de inteligente es modesto, es muy admirable.

 **Spike:** \- Creo que estos ponis no están escuchando casi nada de lo que digo -.

 **Fancy:** Es cierto, él sin duda es especial pero no han visto lo mejor, este chico además de ser inteligente es un gran músico y cantante. Yo pude ver como canto una hermosa canción hecha por el mismo.

 **Poni 4:** Es cierto, yo fui testigo de ese acontecimiento.

 **Spike:** \- Carajo, ¿acaso ando de chismoso con sus amistades? Creo que ahora si lamento a ver venido -.

 **Poni 1:** ¿enserio? Bueno me gustaría escuchar es canción.

 **Poni 2:** A mí también me gustaría escucharla.

 **Poni 4:** Creo que sería mejor si tocara otra canción, una que este d acuerdo con de esta reunión.

 **Poni 3:** Opino igual.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Quieren que toque otra y para esta reunión? Me lleva la chingada -.

 **Fancy:** Eso sería maravilloso, claro si el joven Spike acepta desde luego.

 **Spike:** Bueno por mí no hay problema pero no hay en donde pueda tocar.

 **Fancy:** No te preocupes Spike, aquí hay un piano. Espero que nos muestres una canción bella.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda no me queda de otra, a ver, para este tipo de reuniones sería mejor tocar una clásica lo malo es que no se me muchas, creo que ya se cual. Espero que me salga bien – (se sentó en el banco) Muy bien aquí voy.

Nuestro protagonista empezó a tocar una música de su mundo llamada historiette No.5 y cuando la oyeron muchos se maravillaron por verlo tocar de esa forma, era como ver a un profesional tocar, la música que interpretaba el bebé dragón iba de acuerdo al lugar, cada uno y sin excepción se le quedaron viendo como tocaba y veían que tocaba con determinación y sin desconcentrarse, su expresión daba a entender que toda su concentración este en las notas que tocaba. Spike tocaba la canción con gran intensidad, cuando el tocaba se olvidaba de lo que había su alrededor y se concentraba en la melodía que hacía, cuando termino miro a todos esperando su respuesta, el primero en hablar fue Fancy Pants.

 **Fancy:** Les dije que era un gran músico.

 **Poni 1:** Déjame felicitarte joven Spike, nos dejaste a todos maravillados

 **Spike:** Jeje no fue la gran cosa.

 **Fancy:** No seas tan modesto Spike, tocaste de maravilla.

 **Poni 3:** Lo que dice Fancy Pants es cierto, dime ¿no te gustaría vivir es Canterlot para que les muestres a los demás tu talento y ser famoso?

 **Spike:** Seria grandioso pero no puedo, tengo que ayudar a Twilight en sus estudios y no puedo abandonarla, además cuando toco o canto lo hago porque me gusta y no por la fama.

 **Poni 3:** Es una pena, pero si algún día te animas solo búscanos.

 **Poni 2:** Es cierto y te daré un consejo, si fuera tú me independizaría de ella y buscaría un mejor lugar, yo lo hice y mírame.

 **Spike:** Gracias y tomare en cuenta su consejo.

Después de charla la reunión continuo y muchos se le acercaban a Spike para poder charlar y conocerlo mejor haciendo una pequeña pero considerable reputación en Canterlot aun que Spike les pidió que no hablaran mucho sobre eso ya que el prefería no llamar mucha la atención y cuando termino el joven dragón se despidió de todos y de Fancy Pants no sin antes agradecerle por invitarlo, antes de irse el poni le dijo que si algún día venia que lo buscase para poder tener una charla entre amigos y que además persiga sus objetivos en la vida y que no se detuviera por nada, Spike acepto y se despido para ir al castillo y descansar. Ya era un nuevo día y era el último en Canterlot, pronto se iría y volvería a Poniville así a que Spike decidió ir a los cuarteles de los soldados para ver su armería pero primero fue donde Shining Armor para ir con él y no levantar tantas sospechas, además que tendría mayor acceso. Iba caminando hasta que pudo encontrarlo.

 **Spike:** Hola Shining Armor.

 **Shining:** Hola Spike ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Spike:** Me encuentro bien, la reunión que me invitaron ayer estuve entretenida. ¿A dónde te diriges?

 **Shining:** Que bueno. Me dirijo a los cuarteles, voy a ver si todo está en orden.

 **Spike:** \- Al parecer todo va pedido de boca -. ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Falta poco para que me valla y quisiera pasar un rato contigo, si no es mucha molestia claro.

 **Shining:** Por mí no hay problema Spike, vamos te adre un tour.

Shining Armor llevo a Spike hacia los cuarteles mientras que el joven dragón esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y camino junto al unicornio. Cuando llegaron todos los soldados hacían un saludo militar hacia su capitán, Shining guio a Spike por el lugar hasta que llegaron hacia un lugar que Spike le llamo la atención, era la zona de arquería, Shining noto eso y le pregunto que si quería ver como practicaban a lo cual el joven dragón asintió. Ambos amigos vieron como lo hacían y Spike observo cada detalle hasta que terminaron, fue entonces que Spike le pidió a Shining si podía practicar con el arco, el unicornio lo miro extrañado ya que nunca pensó que eso le llamaría la atención y mucho menos que le pida practicar pero no vio ningún problema y asintió no sin antes decirle que tenga cuidado. Spike solo respondió que sí y cogió el arco para apuntar hacia el centro, al disparar estuvo cerca de darle al centro pero no se rindió y cogió otra flecha y disparo dándole un poco más cerca, cogió una flecha más y disparo dándole al centro sorprendiendo a Shining y algunos soldados que se quedaron viendo.

 **Shining:** Guau me sorprendiste, tienes una buena puntería. Muchos de aquí no le dan al centro en su primera práctica.

 **Spike:** Jeje supongo que fue suerte de principiante – más bien ya sabía de esto ya que mi loco tío me llevo de cacería una vez -. Pero también me sorprendí que le diera al centro, supongo que es un talento oculto que tenía jeje.

 **Shining:** Jaja bueno eso fue impresionante, que te parece si vamos al centro de entrenamiento y vemos si tienes más talento, quien sabe ¿tal vez puedas ser un gran soldado algún día?

 **Spike:** \- Yo no lo creo -. Ok vamos.

Ambos individuos se dirigieron al ventor de entrenamiento de los solados y al llegar vieron como algunos entrenaban y otros solo miraban, al llegar Shining les dijo a todos los que practicaban que hagan espacio ya que iba ver si Spike lograba pasar esto, todos asintieron e hicieron espacio. Muchos veían al joven dragón y se preguntaban si podría pasarlo, algunos decían que no podría y de seguro el capitán le daba un castigo por algo que hizo, Shining se les acerco y dijo que no era nada de eso, simplemente quería ver si su amigo tenia madera para ser soldado ya que le sorprendió su puntería y quería probar su resistencia. Spike se puso en posición y espero su señal, el joven dragón estaba algo nerviosos al ver la pista con todos esos obstáculos pero igual lo iba hacer.

 **Spike:** \- Ok vamos a ver si todo este entrenamiento dio frutos, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo veré si de verdad valió la pena -.

 **Shining:** ¿Estas listos Spike?

 **Spike:** Si, estoy listo.

 **Shining:** Bien entonces corre.

Al escuchar eso Spike corrió lo más que pudo esquivando cada obstáculo, lo primero fueron unos péndulos que Spike pudo esquivar gracias a que le recordó cuando los animales de Fluttershy le ayudaron lanzándole piedras, luego subió hacia una larga barra de madera que paso con algo de dificultad para luego saltar y agarrar una soga que le ayudo a saltar un fango de lodo, siguió corriendo hasta que tuvo que subir por una gran pared que tenía unas sogas para subir y unas piedras clavadas pero Spike solo uso las rocas para subir, continuo su carrera superando cada prueba hasta que llego a la meta muy cansado. Pregunto si lo hizo bien ganándose el asentimiento de Shining y la admiración de los soldaos ya que vieron a Spike superar la carrera de obstáculos siendo solo un bebé dragón, Shining se le acercó para felicitarlo y le pregunto que si quería unirse a la guardia real, Spike declino la oferta ya que él tenía que ayudar a Twilight en sus estudios y no podía dejarla y tampoco dejar a sus amigas, Shining entendió pero le dijo que si algún día quería que lo buscara a los cual el joven dragón asintió. Ambos chicos salieron de los cuarteles apea despedirse no sin antes que Spike le dijera que no le diga nada de esto a Twilight para que no se preocupara, Shining solo asintió y se despidió de su amigo dragón. Spike fue hacia su cuarto en el castillo para alistar sus cosas y volver a Poniville no sin antes despedirse de la princesa, fue hacia su trono donde la encontró revisando unos documentos.

 **Spike:** Princesa vine a despedirme y agradecerle por su hospitalidad.

 **Celstia:** No debes de preocuparte Spike y también gracias por tu ayuda, fue agradable tenerte aquí.

 **Spike:** También me fue agradable estar aquí y más aun con su compañía princesa. Bueno es hora de retirarme y volver a Ponyiville.

 **Celestia:** hasta luego Spike, que tengas un buen viaje.

 **Spike:** Gracias princesa. Amh princesa ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

 **Celestia:** Por supuesto.

 **Spike:** Sobre lo que cante lo podría mantener en secreto, es que no quisiera molestar a Twilight con eso además que no me gusta llamar mucho la atención – al menos por ahora -.

 **Celestia:** Claro, no hay problema.

 **Spike:** Se lo agradezco mucho princesa. Bueno ahora si me retiro, hasta luego princesa, le da mis saludos a la princesa Luna.

 **Celestia:** No te preocupes yo le diré, me alegra que tengo un bueno amigo como tú. Hasta pronto Spike, saludas a Twilight de mi parte.

Spike hizo una referencia y salió de la sala del trono para dirigirse hacia la salida del castillo. Por su camino se encontró con Megan a lo cual ambos se saludaron, hablaron sobre sus cosas pero no duro mucho ya que Spike tenía que irse así que se tuvo que despedir de su miga la cual se puso un poco triste al ver a su amigo irse, Spike lo noto y levanto el momento de la chica haciendo que lo viera a los ojos quedando hipnotizada y el joven dragón le dijo que no se ponga triste que pronto se volverían a ver para luego darle un cumplido haciéndola sonrojar, Spike se despidió y fue hacia la salida. Megan se le quedo viendo cómo se iba y sentía como su corazón latía fuerte pero no sabía cuál era la causa de eso. Spike al salir del castillo fue hacia la estación de trenes donde tomo el primero hacia Poniville y al llegar fue recibido por Twilight que lo esperaba en la puerta de la estación, cuando se vieron ambos amigos se saludaron y fueron hacia la biblioteca. La unicornio lavanda le pregunto cómo estuvo su estadía en el castillo, Spike solo respondió que todo fue de maravilla y la paso bien en Canterlot. Twilight le siguió preguntando sobre lo que hizo ay que la carta enviada por la princesa no especificaba por qué alargo su estadía en Canterlot, el joven dragón respondió que fue porque el decidió quedarse por un poco más y recordar viejos tiempos, la unicornio solo asintió y siguieron su camino hacia su hogar sin saber las sorpresas que escondía el joven dragón.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nueva vida

Capítulo 9: La apariencia no lo es todo.

Era un hermoso y tranquilo día en la ciudad de Poniville y nuestro protagonista junto con su amiga Twilight Sparkle se encontraban caminando por el pueblo tranquilamente, Spike iba encima del lomo de Twilight algo apenado ya que se sentía como un bebé pero no tenía opción ya que la unicornio lo levanto con su magia y salieron de la biblioteca para encontrarse con sus amigas.

 **Twilight** : Guau que hermoso día.

 **Spike:** Es verdad, los pegasos hicieron un buen trabajo despejando el cielo – pero disfrutaría más el día si no me estuvieras cargando -.

 **Twilight:** Oye Spike pesas más que la última vez que te cargué.

 **Spike:** ¿Enserio? Entonces mejor me bajo.

 **Twilight:** No te preocupes, solo me sorprendí un poco por el peso extra que tienes, de seguro estas comiendo mas ¿no es asi?

 **Spike:** Jeje tal vez pero estoy en crecimiento así que está justificado. Pero mejor disfrutemos del día.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón Spike. Apuesto que todo Poniville saldrá para disfrutar del sol. (Mira por todos lados y no ve a nadie) ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están los ponis?

En efecto no había nadie en el pueblo, ni un alma siquiera, los puestos estaban cerrados y algunos cerraban sus ventanas. Una poni metió a su hija a la casa y cerró la puerta, Twilight estaba sorprendida por que no había nadie en un gran día sin embargo Spike ya sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, no obstante decidió aparentar que no sabía nada.

 **Spike:** ¿Sera día festivo en Poniville?

 **Twilight:** No que yo sepa.

 **Spike:** ¿Serán zombis? – Ya quisiera que sea eso -.

 **Twilight:** No es probable.

 **Spike:** Pero podría pasar.

 **Twilight:** Yo lo dudo mucho Spike.

Ambos amigos seguían caminando hasta que oyeron como alguien los llamaba, voltearon a ver pero no había nadie hasta que vieron como Pinkie los llamaba dentro de Sugar cube corner y volvía a esconderse, los amigos entraron y preguntaron él porque estaba escondida y de quien se escondía. La poni rosa mostro que no estaba sola revelando que se encontraban las demás chicas que también se escondían con ella, Spike los vio extrañados pero noto a otra poni con ellas, era una potranca amarilla de crin roja con un moño rosa en la cabeza. El joven dragón reconoció que era una de los parientes de AppleJack que los recibieron cuando fue a Sweet Apple Acress junto con Twilight, recordó que ella era la hermana menor de la poni granjera.

 **Twilight:** ¿Entonces que están haciendo todas aquí?

 **AppleJack:** Nos ocultamos de ella.

Señala hacia la ventana, todas se acercaron y vieron a lo lejos un ser encapuchado escarbando en la tierra como si buscara algo que Spike reconoció y recordó que ese día venia Zecora al pueblo buscando cosas para sus pociones.

 **Spike:** \- Es cierto, hoy venia Zecora al pueblo. Se me había olvidado por completo -.

 **Apple Bloom:** ¿Viste Twilight? ¿Viste a Zecora?

 **AppleJack:** Apple Bloom te prohibí decir ese nombre.

 **Twilight:** Bueno la vi voltear hacia acá.

 **Pinkie:** Voltear malignamente hacia acá.

 **Twilight:** Y luego todas se sobresaltaron sin motivo.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Sin ningún motivo? ¿Proteger a tu familia no es suficiente razón? En cuanto mi hermana vio a Zecora cabalgando hacia el pueblo comenzó a temblar en sus pequeños cascos (agita a su hermana como un muñeco)

 **Apple Bloom:** No es cierto.

 **AppleJack:** (Deja de agitarla y la carga en su lomo) Así que la cargué y la traje hacia aquí.

 **Apple Bloom:** Camine sola hasta aquí.

 **AppleJack:** Por seguridad.

 **Apple Bloom:** (Se baja de su lomo) AppleJack no soy una bebé, puedo cuidarme sola.

 **AppleJack:** No de esa aterradora Zecora.

 **Fluttershy:** Es misteriosa.

 **Raimbow:** Siniestra.

 **Pinkie:** Y aterradora.

 **Spike:** \- Creo que están exagerando -.

Twilight fue a ver hacia la ventana y todas sus amigas hicieron lo mismo pegándose a ella, todas veían a Zecora como escarbaba en la tierra para luego quitarse la capucha y ver su rostro sorprendiendo a todas.

 **Twilight:** Pueden dejar de hacer eso.

 **Rarity:** Solo mira esas rayas. Que estridentes.

 **Twilight:** Es una cebra.

 **Todas:** ¿Una qué?

 **Twilight:** Una cebra y sus rayas no son una elección de moda Rarity nació con ellas (al oír eso Rarity se desmaya).

 **AppleJack:** ¿Dónde nació? Jamás vi una poni así en esta área excepto a ella.

 **Twilight:** Pues tal vez no es de por aquí y no es una poni, mi libro dice que las cebras provienen de una tierra lejana pero nunca la había visto en Poniville ¿Dónde vive?

 **AppleJaack:** Esa es la cuestión, vive en el bosque Everfree. El bosque Everfree es antinatural, las plantas crecen.

 **Fluttershy:** Los animales se cuidan solos.

 **Raimbow:** Y las nueves e mueven.

 **Jack, Flutt, Raim:** Por su propia cuenta (Rarity se desmaya).

 **Spike:** \- Eso para mí suena normal y que pedo con Rarity y su manía de hacer desmayos dramáticos -.

 **Pinkie:** Y esa rara hechicera Zecora vive halla haciendo sus malvadas cosas. Es tan malvada que hice una canción de ella.

 **Raimbow:** Ya va a empezar (y Pinkie canta su canción).

 **Spike:** \- Esa chica enserio está loca, y Zecora no es mala. Lo que hacen es discriminación hacia alguien que ni conocen -. (Puso una mueca de disgusto y desaprobación).

 **Twilight:** Eso es solo rumores y chismes ahora que van visto hacer con exactitud a Zecora.

 **Raimbow:** Bueno una vez al mes ella viene a Poniville.

 **Twilight:** Ooohhh

 **Rarity:** Luego merodea por las tiendas.

 **Twilight:** Increíble.

 **Fluttershy:** Luego excava en la tierra.

 **Twilight:** Santo cielo. Está bien lo siento. Peor que tiene de malo solo eso, tal vez viene al pueblo de visita

 **Apple Bloom:** Si, tal vez solo intenta ser amable.

 **Twilight:** Y tal vez no merodea por las tiendas, tal vez solo va a ella sin merodear. Hacer las compras.

 **Apple Bloom:** Si. A todos les gusta las compras saben lo que pienso…

 **AppleJack:** Apple Bloom deja que las mayores hablen.

 **Apple Bloom:** Soy una poni mayor.

 **Raimbow:** Que de excavar en la tierra. Tienes que admitir que eso es extraño.

 **Fluttershy:** Que tal si busca criaturas inocentes.

Y cada una daba sus ideas mientras que Pinkie volvía cantar su canción, Twilight intentaba hacerlas entender que eso no era para preocuparse y que estaban sobreactuando. Las chicas seguían hablando pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta Apple Bloom salió de la tienda fue donde Zecora, Spike solo las veía hasta que se arto y dio un fuerte silbido ganándose la atención de todas.

 **Spike:** Muy bien ya me canse de oírlas, ustedes solo hacen caso a los rumores que dicen los demás pero no se toman la molestia de averiguar si eso es verdad, ¿saben lo que hacen? Lo que hacen es discriminar a alguien solo por ser diferente, solo porque alguien se ve y actúa diferente como ustedes no significa que sea malo. No se han puesto a pensar en que tal vez lo que dicen no es verdad.

 **Raimbow:** Ja y tu como sabes eso. No sabemos nada de ella.

 **Spike:** No saben nada de ella porque no han tenido la sensatez de ir a conocerla, creer que lo que hace es malo solo demuestra la ignorancia al no tener pruebas contundentes de el porque lo hace, y más aún suponer que quiere lastimar a otros es aún más tonto y me molesta saber que mis amigas hacen eso e incluso hacer una canción sobre eso (mira de forma acusatoria a Pinkie que solo deja de cantar).

 **Rarity:** Spike debes de entender que ella es rara y puede que sea mala.

 **Spike:** Déjame preguntarte algo ¿creer que alguien es malo y discriminarlo no es eso más malo? (la poni blanca sé que da callada).

 **Raimbow:** Aun así puede ser peligrosa sin mencionar que vive en el bosque Everfree.

 **Spike:** Entonces basas sus ideas en que por vivir en ese lugar la creen malvada.

 **Rarity:** Nadie dijo que era malvada.

 **Spike:** ¿A no? Pues la canción de Pinkie me dice lo contrario y también de ustedes por no decir algo al respecto. Saben que, yo me voy (se va hacia la puerta molesto).

 **Twilight:** Spike espera no te puedes ir.

 **Spike:** Lo siento Twilight, pero no me puedo quedar en un lugar donde discriminan a alguien solo por no ser como los demás, y más aún si son mis amigas quienes lo hacen (voltea para verlas con cara desaprobatoria y se va).

 **Twilight:** Guau, nunca vi Spike actuar de esa forma.

 **Raimbow:** Va, él de seguro no sabe lo que dice.

 **Rarity:** No lo sé querida, su forma de hablar y de actuar demostraban que sí.

 **AppleJack:** Esperen ¿Dónde está Apple Bloom?

Todas empezaron a buscarla y se dieron cuenta que se había ido donde Zecora y de inmediato fueron por ella. El joven dragón iba caminando directo hacia la biblioteca molesto por la forma de actuar de sus amigas, si había algo que él no toleraba era la discriminación de los demás hacia alguien por no como ellos, mientras caminaba recordó cuando discriminaron a un amigo suyo de su mundo.

Flash back

Mundo humano.

En una escuela, en la parte trasera se encontraban unos chicos molestando a otro que era alguien de color. Cada uno le seguía al otro diciéndole cosas hirientes, el chico intento defenderse pero uno de ellos lo empujo tirándolo hacia el suelo. Patearon sus cosas e iban al golpearlo hasta que llego un chico que se puso en medio para evitar que lo golpearan.

 **Chico 1:** Oigan mejor déjenlo en paz.

 **Chico 2:** O si no que ¿Qué harás eh? Somos más que tú.

 **Chico 1:** Por mucho que me gustaría darles su merecido no valen la pena además que si lo hago me ensuciaría. Les pondré esto, si lo dejan en paz y no lo vuelven a fastidiar yo no publicare estas fotos y vídeos de ustedes molestándolo en la página de la escuela, sin mencionar otras cosas que ustedes han hecho (saca su celular y les muestra las pruebas). Se lo imaginan, ustedes expuesto que además de bravucones son unos racistas y abusan de otros solo por ser un poco más grandes además de haber fumado hierba más de una vez en el laboratorio que hasta donde yo se está prohibido y es peligroso e ilegal. Lo mínimo seria la expulsión no creen, ahora que dicen ¿olvidamos que este incidente paso? ¿O publico todo esto?

Los abusivos al ver que estaban acorralados se fueron de ahí corriendo dejando a los dos chicos solo, el chico solo bufo y guardo su celular para después ayudar al otro chico en levantar sus cosas.

 **Chico:** Gracias por ayudarme.

 **Chico 1:** No te hay de que, mi nombre es Francisco por cierto, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

 **Chico:** Yo soy Leonardo.

 **Francisco:** Bueno Leonardo, no te vuelvas a preocupar por esos, no volverán a molestarte.

 **Leonardo:** Gracias pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

 **Francisco:** Si hay algo que no tolero es el racismo, aunque me hubiera gustado haberles pateado el trasero.

 **Leonardo:** Pero eran más que tú.

 **Francisco:** ¿Y? se defenderme y te aseguro que les hubiera ganado.

 **Leonardo:** Si tú lo dices.

 **Francisco:** Buenos que dices si vamos a tomar algo, quede en reunirme con unos amigos.

 **Leonardo:** ¿Estás seguro?

 **Francisco:** Claro, son buena gente pero cuídate un poco de Bart.

 **Leonardo:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Francisco:** Solo digamos que algo especial jeje. Bueno vamos y no te preocupes por ese grupo de idiotas, las pruebas se las daré al director mañana temprano.

 **Leonardo:** Pero ellos e darán cuenta.

 **Francisco:** No preocupes, mañana les mostrare que borre las fotos pero tengo otras que muestran lo mismo y se las daré al directo de forma anónima. Y si quieren pelea aquí les espero.

Leonardo siguió a Francisco dónde estaban sus amigos presentándolo diciéndoles lo que ocurrió, ellos respondieron que si pasaba de nuevo todos irían para acabarlo. Transcurrió él tiempo y se hicieron todos buenos amigos y Leonardo entendió la advertencia por parte de Francisco hacia Bart descubriendo que era un pervertido, se la pasaban bien hablando de las clases que tuvieron en sus salones hasta que llegó el momento de irse, cada uno se despidió y quedaron en encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar mañana.

Fin del flash back

Nuestro protagonista miraba el cielo con pura nostalgia y preguntándose como estarían sus amigos, no podía evitar extrañarlos. Siguió su camino y fue hacia su cuarto aun enfadado por la actitud de las chicas hacia su amiga Zecora, él sabía que ella no era mala ya que la conocía y aun si no la conociera no la rechazaría. Quería decirles que la conocía bien y que no era mala pero no podía ya que sospecharían como la conocía y tendría que hablar que él fue al bosque levantando más preguntas y haciendo que Twilight lo interrogara por eso.

 **Spike:** Al parecer en este mundo también existe la discriminación, mierda quisiera darles una lección para que aprendan que lo que hacen es incorrecto. Mejor me voy a preparar la cena, que Twilight la caliente para cuando quiera comer.

Dicho eso fue a la cocina y preparo la cena para después comer él solo, tapo la comida de su amiga y se fue a su cuarto para esperarla. No tardo mucho para que llegara y lo llamase.

 **Twilight:** ¿Spike estas aquí?

 **Spike:** Estoy arriba.

 **Twilight:** Baja un momento.

 **Spike:** (Bajo hacia su amiga) ¿Qué pasa Twi?

 **Twilight:** Spike lo que dijiste en Sugar Cube Corner, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?

 **Spike:** No lo creo Twi, dije la verdad, lo que hacían era incorrecto. Discriminan a alguien por ser diferentes a los demás.

 **Twilight:** Lo sé pero ellas solo hacen caso a eso por no conocerla y de seguro tienen algo de miedo.

 **Spike:** Esa no es excusa Twilight, dime ¿cómo te sentirías si te hubieran hecho lo mismo cuando llegamos a este pueblo?

 **Twilight:** Supongo que mal pero los casos son diferentes.

 **Spike:** Entonces dime ¿Qué harías si me hubieran hecho lo mismo?

 **Twilight:** Spike no seas absurdo.

 **Spike:** No soy absurdo Twilight, yo soy un dragón, soy muy diferente a todos los demás. Recuerda que Fluttershy le temía a los dragones ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me tuviera miedo a mí y los demás le hacían caso eh? Dime ¿les hubieras hecho caso o no?

 **Twilight:** Claro que no, yo te conozco y sé que no eres malo.

 **Spike:** Eso lo dices porque me conoces y sabes como soy pero si no me conocieras ¿dirías lo mismo? ¿Y si los demás no pensaran lo mismo? Zecora y yo somos casi iguales, la diferencia es que yo tuve la suerte de tenerte y que los demás me dieran la oportunidad de conocerme y de no juzgarme por mi apariencia pero a Zecora no le dan la misma oportunidad. Dime ¿no crees que ella merece la misma oportunidad que yo?

 **Twilight:** (Se quedó callada un momento) Croe que tienes razón Spike, no se tomaron la molestia de conocerla bien y sacaron conclusiones de forma apresurada sin conocer los hechos.

 **Spike:** Así es, mañana hablaremos con las demás para que entiendan bien las cosas y no se apresuren a juzgar a alguien por su apariencia.

 **Twilight:** Guau Spike no sabía que fuera tan listo y profundo.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno creo que ya era tiempo que me culturalizará un poco ¿no crees?

 **Twilight:** Si tienes razón, y no te preocupes, nadie te hubiera juzgado Spike.

 **Spike:** Eso no lo sabes.

 **Twilight:** Claro que sí, tu eres un bebé dragón inofensivo que no lastimaría a nadie.

 **Spike:** Pero no siempre seré un bebé dragón Twi, en algún momento creceré y no sé si me seguirán viendo como ahora.

 **Twilight:** No pienses eso Spike, nadie te vera de otra forma, además aún falta mucho para que crezcas.

 **Spike:** Si tú lo dices Twi. Bueno creo que me iré a dormir temprano. La cena esta lista, solo tiene que calentarla. Buenas noches Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Gracias Spike. Buenas noches, que descanses bien.

El joven dragón fue a dormir, la unicornio calentó su camina y comérsela. Ya terminada su cena Twilight fue al baño a limpiarse los dientes y dormir pero ella no podía dormir bien, soñaba con todo lo que le dijeron sus amigas sobre Zecora sin mencionar la canción de Pinkie, se movía de un lado para otro intentando conseguir dormir tranquilamente. Ya era de mañana y la unicornio abrió pesadamente los ojos ya que no durmió bien en toda la noche.

 **Twilight:** Ay que sueño, tontas maldiciones. (Se acercó al espejo para verse totalmente despeinada) Guau tal vez Zecora maldijo mi peinado (empezó a peinarse para luego ver su cuerno) Oh no maldijo mi cuerno.

La unicornio alterada despertó al joven dragón que aún se encontraba durmiendo, lo sacudió fuerte haciendo que despertara algo molesto pero al ver el cuerno de su amiga que estaba flácido se sorprendió. Le pregunto a su magia por su cuerno y ella solo dijo que no sabía él porque estaba así, la unicornio se llevó al joven dragón hacia abajo para que la ayudara a buscar la solución en sus libros. Twilight buscaba en cada uno pero no encontraba la respuesta, se preguntaba si era alguna enfermedad o alergia hacia algo pero no sabía cuál era la respuesta para su problema.

 **Spike:** Tal vez no sea nada de eso Twi, tal vez la respuesta este en este libro.

Le muestra un libro verde que el titulo decía "Supernaturales" sin embargo la unicornio lavanda respondió que era una farsa ya que no apuntaba a nada científico o basado en hecho que ella creía, Spike iba a refutar sobre lo dicho por su amiga hasta que Pinkie apareció de la nada con la lengua hinchada y con manchas azules intentando decir algo pero sin éxito.

 **Pinkie:** Aldición

 **Spike:** ¿Aldición? ¿Qué es una aldición? – Creo que quiso decir maldición -.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie ¿Qué te paso?

La poni rosa intento responder pero no se le entendía nada más cuando intentaba decir una palabra solo escupía cubriendo al joven dragón con su saliva.

 **Spike:** Oye dilo no lo escupas.

Se quitó la saliva de su amiga pero en ese instante se escuchó un fuerte choque, voltearon a ver y viendo a Raimbow chocando con la ventana una y otra vez.

 **Raimbow:** Ay…au…está intentando decir au que Zecora au nos lanzó a todas (entra por la ventana y se estrella contra el libro) au maldición.

 **Rarity:** Temo que estoy de acuerdo (sopla su melena parecían unos gusanos colgando)

 **Spike:** \- Pero que chingados, se parece a medusa con ese peinado -.

 **AppleJack:** Odio decir te lo dije Twilight pero te lo dije.

La poni granjera estaba encima del lomo de su hermana Apple Bloom, tenía el tamaño de una pelota de golf dejando a todos sorprendidos.

 **AppleJack:** Es una maldición te digo.

 **Twilight:** Pero Fluttershy se ve normal.

 **Rarity:** Si, no parece tener nada malo.

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy ¿estás bien? (la pegaso no responde) ¿te pasa algo malo? (la pegaso asiente) ¿te importaría decirnos? (la pegaso niega) entonces son vas a decirnos (la pegaso asiente) ¿si no lo harás? o ¿si, si lo harás? (la pegaso niega).

 **AppleJack:** Vacas voladoras ¿pero qué te sucede?

 **Fluttershy:** No quiero hablar sobre eso (habla con voz de hombre)

Todas se sorprendieron por la voz de la tímida pegaso y Spike no aguanto más y empezó a reírse muy fuerte por lo que les pasaba a sus amigas, la risa duro unos segundo para después hablar.

 **Spike** : Esto es lo mejor jajajaja no puedo mas jajaja ay me dar jajaja mírense todas esta Rarita, Raimbow Crash, Pinkie lengua, Appplemini, Hombreshy (señala a cada una) y ahh ¿Cómo te digo? "Twilight Sparkle" enserio no puedo trabajar con eso.

 **Twilight:** "Jajajajaja" esto no es una broma Spike, comienza a buscar la cura.

 **Spike:** Claro, claro ya voy – Creo que mejor se le quitaba la voz en vez de ese cuerno flácido -.

El joven dragón busco en los libros en busca de algo aunque sabía que sería inútil ya que en ningún libro había algo sobre esto, él tenía una idea sobre esto pero decidió callar ya que esto le pareció divertido además de una lección hacia sus amigas por lo de su amiga Zecora, fue en busca de ese libro verde que su amiga rechazo por el título. Las chicas empezaban a discutir por lo sucedido hasta que Raimbow dijo que fueran en busca de Zecora para que les quite la supuesta maldición, Spike solo rodo los ojos ya que de nuevo juzgaban prematuramente. Mientras discutían Apple Bloom se fue hacia el bosque Everfree sin que nadie la notara pero su hermana se dio cuenta y salto para esconderse en su cola.

 **Spike:** Saben, esto puedo ser el karma, un castigo por discriminar a Zecora. Ya que dudo micho que ella renga algo que ver en esto.

 **Raimbow:** Lo dices porque no estas como nosotras. Además tu que puedes saber sobre ella, de seguro ella nos maldijo.

 **Rarity:** Raimbow tiene razón esta vez querido.

 **Spike:** ¿Enserio? Y en que se basan ¿eh? Solo porque les paso eso no significa que ella sea la culpable, debe de haber una explicación lógica para esto.

 **Raimbow:** Solo repites lo dice Twilight, tenemos que ir donde Zecora para que nos quite la maldición ¿tú que dices AppleJack? ¿AppleJack?

Las chicas notaron que no se encontraba la poni granjera y todas temiendo que la pisaron revisaron sus cascos para ver que no había nada, hasta que Twilight temió que alguna se había sentado sobre ella, cada una levanto y reviso su trasero para asegurarse que no la aplastaron, Spike solo volteo la vista algo avergonzado y sonrojado por el acto obsceno por parte de sus amigas, las chicas no vieron nada hasta que notaron que Apple Bloom tampoco estaba y Raimbow dijo que seguramente fueron tras Zecora y les dijo a todas que fueran tras ellas, todas asintieron y salieron pero Pinkie y Fluttershy ayudaron a la pegaso cian para levantarse.

 **Fluttershy:** Aahhh SPike ¿vas a venir?

 **Spike:** Ahh no, yo me quedare. Seguiré buscando la cura, ustedes vallan.

El joven dragón se quedó en la biblioteca ordenando las cosas que había tirado su amiga, al terminar cogió el libro verde y empezó a leerlo.

 **Spike:** Veamos que dice "Supernatural" ja el título es algo raro ya veo que por Twilight lo rechazo pero no debe juzgarse un libro por su portada. Veamos que más dice (empezó a buscar y encontró una página interesante) aquí dice "broma venenosa" ahora que recuerdo es el mismo nombre de la planta que les hizo esto, eso explica todo. No era una maldición, veamos que dice "cuidado con esta planta, puede parecer normal y linda pero su veneno puede causar ciertas alteraciones o cambios en los ponis o en cualquier otro ser vivo, los efectos varían según la victima por lo general en algo que los caracteriza mucho o a algo que estén muy conectados. Aunque no es letal la planta se recomienda no acercasele si no se quiere llevare una gran sorpresa, crece en el bosque Everfree hogar de criaturas peligrosas. En caso de halla tenido contacto con la planta se recomienda bañarse con los siguientes ingredientes ahora curarse." Valla su esa unicornio hubiera leído este libro hubiera descubierto la cura, veamos que más hay. Umh aquí dice "deseo del corazón" ¿Qué será? "Esta planta tiene la forma de un corazón, de ahí su nombre, también tiene cierta habilidad. Cuando alguien la toma y la pone en su pecho y desea algo con todo el corazón se le hará realidad, hasta planta crece en la ciudad de Poniville y aunque no se le ve muy seguido y su utilización no es grande puede ser útil, pero solo funciona si lo desea es de todo su corazón y si es posible realizar ya que la planta tiene límites" Interesante, tal vez le encuentre algo útil.

El joven dragón siguió leyendo y encontró una sección sobre una planta parecida a la broma venenosa pero esta se llamaba flor de zafiro, se le llamaba así por su color azul tan puro. La planta era usada para adornos florales entre otras cosas, aunque también se utilizó en algún tiempo para sustos ya que cuando la planta se quemaba liberaba un humo que al inhalarlo causaba alucinaciones dependiendo de cuanta planta haya quemado, para los efectos de la planta se creó un antídoto para contrarrestarlos, los efectos duraban dependiendo de cuanta planta se usaba pero decía también que si se usaba demasiada podía ser muy perjudicial para la víctima. Esa flor llamo mucho la atención del joven dragón y después de pensarlo decidió probarla así que fue en busca de Snips y Snails para que lo ayudaran, estos dos no dijeron nada ya que le debían una después de lo de la osa menor. Spike les dijo que fueran a la florería en busca de la flor de zafiro y si la tenían que fueran a la biblioteca, ellos aceptaron y fueron por ella. Spike fue a la biblioteca para esperarlos y cuando llegaron le dijeron que si la tenían entonces el joven dragón les dio dinero que tenía guardado para que la compraran, los potros tomaron el dinero y salieron corriendo a comprar la planta. No tardaron mucho y volvieron con la planta junto con una maceta para que sembrara algunas ya que trajeron demás. Spike las tomo y puso una en un pequeño pocillo y comenzó a aplastarla y con su fuego creo una pequeña flama y quemo la flor haciendo que saliera humo para luego decirle a Snips que lo inhalara, el algo dudoso acepto pero cuando lo inhaló empezó a ver algo distorsionado también veía que los ojos de los demás eran totalmente blancos y empezó a recordar a la osa menor rugiéndole, el potro empezó a asustarse. Spike le dijo que se calmara pero Snips cuando lo oía su voz era muy gruesa, Snips empezaba a asustarse y Snails le preguntaba que pasaba. Spike sin más opción agarro un libro y lo noqueo, le dijo a Snails que se llevara a Snips para que descansara. Snails acepto pero le pregunto al bebé dragón lo que paso, Spike solo dijo que estaba pensando en hacer unas velas aromáticas y necesitaba esa planta para probar si funcionaba y resulto que no, le pidió que no dijera nada sobre esto a nadie. El potro asintió y cargo a su amigo hacia su casa dejando al joven dragón solo.

 **Spike:** Lo bueno es que ese par no piensan tanto y no dirán nada pero mejor tengo cuidado cuando use estas flores, al parecer con solo una los efectos son fuertes. Si usaba más los efectos pudieron ser mayores, mejor busco los ingredientes para el antídoto en que caso que lo necesite.

El joven dragón cogió la maceta y planto las flores que le quedaban y la puso en un lugar para que tengan sol, no se preocupó que Twilight las viera ya que sabía que no sospecharía de esas flores. Estaba por salir para buscar los ingredientes para el antídoto de su flor de zafiro cuando vio a sus amigas junto a Zecora acercase al pueblo, el joven dragón dedujo que las chicas se dieron cuenta que Zecora no tuvo la culpa y fue por la broma venenosa, fue por una carta y una pluma luego solo se quedó viéndolas esperando que se libraran de los efectos de la planta, las chicas entraron al Spa y Spike las siguió. Cuando entro Twilight le dicto la nueva lección que aprendió, el joven dragón envió la carta y estaba por irse cuando Zecora lo detuvo.

 **Zecora:** ¿Te vas sin saludar Spike?

 **Spike:** Jeje no, solo las iba a dejar que se relajaran un poco. Gracias por ayudarlas Zecora.

 **Zecora:** No hay de que amigo mío.

 **Spike:** Zecora ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

 **Zecora:** Si lo puedo cumplir entonces sí.

 **Spike:** No le digas a las chicas que nos conocemos, no quisiera que me hagan un montón de preguntas y tampoco quiero preocupar a Twilight. Ella no quiere que vaya por el bosque solo, se preocupa por mí y no quisiera darle problemas.

 **Zecora:** No debes de preocuparte, tus acciones son sinceras y buenas y no diré nada joven Spike.

 **Spike:** Gracias Zecora, eres una buena amiga. Algún ida iré a visitarte.

 **Zecora:** Esperare con ansias tu visita, me gustaría tener a alguien que me ayude con mis pociones.

 **Spike:** Dalo por hecho Zecora. Bueno me retiro, cuídate Zecora.

 **Zecora:** Igualmente joven amigo.

El joven dragón se retiró del local para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca y prepara el almuerzo ya que no habían comido en todo el día, decidió ir otro día por los ingredientes. Cuando llego su amiga le conto sobre Zecora y Spike escuchaba lo que decía para luego decirle que él tenía razón y Zecora no era malvada y que no tenía que juzgar un libro por su portada, la unicornio solo asintió por lo dicho por su amigo aunque Spike también hablaba por el libro que ella rechazo diciéndole que hay estaba la respuesta, Twilight solo rio un poco por lo dicho por su amigo. La unicornio lavanda noto las flores y le pregunto a Spike sobre ellas y él le dijo que estaba plantado esas flores porque le parecieron lindas y le aconsejaron para darle algo de vida al lugar, Twilight solo asintió y le dijo que tenía que cuidarlas si iba atenerlas ya eran su responsabilidad y necesitaban de un cuidado para no marchitarse, luego fue a leer un libro. Spike solo respondió que sí y que no se preocupara ya que él las cuidaría muy bien. Después de eso fue a lavar los platos para después acompañar a su amiga en su lectura cogiendo un libro él también.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

Nueva vida

Capítulo 10: La plaga del siglo

Era un nuevo día en el pueblo de Poniville, Spike como siempre hacia su rutina de ejercicios y preparaba el desayuno para él y su amiga Twilight. Mientras comían la unicornio lavando le informo que la princesa Celestia vendría el día de mañana para ver el pueblo y también para ver su progreso sobre sus estudios sobre la amistad, el joven dragón asintió y se apuraron en terminar su desayuno para ordenar la biblioteca aunque Twilight se ponía un poco mandona hacia el Spike.

 **Twilight:** Ay rápido Spike, este lugar no se ordenara solo.

 **Spike:** Tampoco se desordeno solo – bruja mandona -.

 **Twilight:** La princesa Celestia llegara aquí mañana.

 **Spike:** Creí que solo era visita casual no oficial.

 **Twilight:** Una visita de la realeza no tiene nada de casual. Quiero que este lugar quede impecable y apenas hemos acomodado unos libros.

 **Spike:** Tal vez deberías leerlos uno por uno en vez de todos a la vez.

 **Twilight:** Todo debe ser perfecto, no hay tiempo para juegos.

 **Spike:** Sabes, esto sería más rápido si usaras tu magia en vez de hacerlo a la antigua.

 **Twilight:** Spike eres un genio.

 **Spike:** Claro que lo soy.

En ese instante Twilight activo su magia y empezó a ordenar todo el lugar quedando impecable, después de eso salieron al pueblo para supervisar los preparativos para mañana. Por el camino vieron que las calles estaban adornadas y cada ciudadano ayudaba y decoraban todo el pueblo, fueron a ver el cartel que le daría la bienvenida a la princesa pero vieron que le faltaban las últimas dos letras y Twilight pidió que lo hicieran de nuevo, Spike solo veía como mi amiga estaba en su modo mandona y solo se disculpó con las ponis por eso y les dijo que hagan las letras un poco más pequeñas para que este el nombre completo. Siguieron su camino y fueron a Sugar cube corner para ver cómo iban los pasteles y al llegaron saludaron a los señores Cake que respondieron amablemente y preguntaron por los pasteles sin embargo vieron como todos estaban mordidos por Pinkie. Twilight fue a regañarla pero la poni rosa solo era como siempre y se justificaba que era para estar segura que eran deliciosos, Spike solo rió un poco por como actuaba su amiga fiestera pero en ese momento llego Fluttershy saludando a sus amigas, todas respondieron el saludo y la pegaso tímida les dijo que encontró a una criatura linda haciendo que saliera una especie insecto azul de ojos verdes, era como una pequeña bola pero de inmediato salieron dos más de diferente color, todas se maravillaron al verlas, todas menos Pinkie que de inmediato los llamo parasprites y se fue de la tienda. Spike pensaba sobre lo que dijo ya que ese nombre le resultaba familiar y más aún la criatura que rajo Fluttershy, Twilight junto con el joven dragón siguió su camino hacia la Boutique Carrusel donde vieron a Rarity poniéndole un vestido a una impaciente Raimbow cuando los vieron y saludaron entonces Twilight les presento al parasprite pero de la nada aparecieron dos más sorprendiendo un poco a Spike, las chicas se encariñaron con ellos y cada uno se quedó con uno. En ese momento apareció Pinkie preguntando por un instrumento musical pero nadie le hacía caso y se fue molesta, Spike tuvo dudad sobre la criatura así que fue donde Pinkie pero no la encontraba y volvió donde Twilight que lo llamo para irse seguir supervisando las decoraciones hasta que se hizo de noche y regresaron a la biblioteca. Ya en casa Twilight aún estaba preocupada por el día de mañana.

 **Twilight:** (Suspira) Ay, los adornos el banquete. Realmente espero que todo esté listo para mañana.

 **Spike:** No te preocupes Twi, veras que todo estará listo para mañana y saldrá bien.

 **Twilight:** Eso espero Spike, no quisiera decepcionar a la princesa ni que se lleve una mala impresión.

 **Spike:** No pienses eso Twi, nunca decepcionarías a la princesa, ella confía en ti y no creo que eso cambie.

 **Twilight:** Gracias Spike.

 **Spike:** Más bien quisiera saber que es ese pequeño animal que trajo Fluttershy, Pinkie lo llamo parasprite y parecía conocerlo bien y no agradarle.

 **Twilight:** Spike, solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie. No creo que esta ternura sea algo malo, no creas lo que ella dice.

 **Spike:** No lo sé Twi, ella no parecía decir incoherencias como otras veces ¿recuerdas a Gilda? Pinkie tenía razón sobre ella ¿Qué tal si tiene razón sobre esto esta vez?

 **Twilight:** Eso es diferente, ¿Qué daño podrían hacer estas cositas tiernas?

 **Spike:** Si tú lo dices Twi. Creo que es mejor ir ya a dormir, mañana será un largo día. Buenas noches Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Igualmente Spike.

Ambos amigos se fueron a dormir para estar lista para mañana sin saber la sorpresa que les esperaba. Al día siguiente Twilight despertó pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, por toda su cama había un montón de parasprites y en ese momento fue donde Spike despertándolo preguntándole que había pasado sin embrago cuando el joven dragón abrió los ojos vio que tenía pegado dos parasprites dando un grito y quitándoselos.

 **Spike:** Pero rayos paso.

 **Twilight:** Eso quisiera saber ¿de dónde salieron?

 **Spike:** Ni idea, a noche el pequeño quería un bocadillo pero no sé de donde salieron todos los demás.

En eso escucharon un ruido de algo cayéndose y vieron que los parasprites estaban desordenando todo, agarraban los libros pergaminos y entre otras cosas para luego tirarlos al suelo arruinando el trabajo que hicieron Twilight Y Spike el día de ayer.

 **Twilight:** La princesa llegara aquí en pocas horas. Spike ayúdame a atrapar a estos pequeños.

 **Spike:** En seguida.

Ambos amigos intentaban atrapar a cada parasprite que veían pero era inútil sus intentos ya que eran demasiados y no podían con todos, cada vez que agarraban a uno e intentaban agarrara otro el primero se le escapaba. Spike fue por las alforjas de Twilight y le dijo que los metiera a dentro a todos los que pudiera y fuera donde sus amigas ya que de seguro tendrían el mismo problema, Twilight asintió y obedeció lo Spike le dijo metiendo a la mayoría y saliendo de la biblioteca dejando al joven dragón junto con algunos parasprites que quedaron. Spike agarro su canasta y metió a todos los que podía y para evitar que escaparan puso libros encima haciendo que no salgan, el joven dragón se quedó pensando en lo que eran hasta que pudo recordar que esas cosas eran una plaga que devoraban toda la cosecha y que Twilight lanzaría un hechizo que cambiaría su alimentación haciendo que se comieran todo el pueblo, él no iba a dejar que eso pasara y decidió salir no sin antes sacar a todos los parasprites hacia afuera para que se fueran. Iba a salir cuando vio que uno se quedó y vio como vomitaba y de su vomito apareció otro, con cara de asco los saco a fuer apero uno se quedó y no quería irse, Spike sin más opción aplasto al insecto con libro para luego limpiarlo y no dejando nada del parasprite para salir de la biblioteca en busca de su amiga.

Iba por el pueblo buscando a su amiga para evitar que cometiera esa equivocación ya que sino todo el pueblo estaría en ruina, intentaba recordar en donde se encontraba hasta que vio un pequeño tornado lleno de parasprite saliendo del pueblo y supuso que hay se encontraban. Fue corriendo hasta donde estaban pero vio que sus amigas se dirigían al pueblo que ya estaba infestado de parasprite y vio que Twilight iba a lanzar su hechizo, el joven dragón corrió lo más que pudo para evitarlo.

 **Spike:** ¡TWILIGHT ESPERA, NO LANZES EL HECHIZO!

 **Twilight:** ¿Spike? ¿Qué sucede?

 **Spike:** Twilight si lo haces vas a empeorar las cosas.

 **Rarity:** Cariño no sé si lo notaste pero es imposible que se pueda arruinar más de lo ya está.

 **Spike:** Confía en mí, si cambias su alimentación se comerán el pueblo. No puedes alterar su alimentación ya que de algo se van a alimentar.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Estás seguro de eso Spike?

 **Spike:** Usen la lógica, ningún ser vivo sobrevive sin comer. Si ya no se comen la cosecha entonces se comerán otra cosa.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón Spike, pero entonces ¿Qué haremos?

 **Spike:** Traigan comida para atraerlos y luego crea una burbuja de fuerza para encerarlos y mandarlos lejos.

 **FLuttershy:** Creo que eso es un poco extremo ¿no se harán daño?

 **Spike:** Mejor a que devoren toda la comida y no tengamos nada, además no se lastimaran.

 **AppleJack:** Buena idea Spike, iré por unas manzanas de Sweet Apple Acress para usarlas de carnada.

 **Twilight:** Pero no sé si pueda contenerlos a todos, son demasiados.

 **Spike:** No te preocupes. Sé que podrás, confió en ti Twilight, además ya tengo un plan B. Solo hagan los que les digo, yo ya vuelvo.

 **Twilight:** ¿A dónde vas?

 **Spike:** A prepara el plan B.

El joven dragón dejo a sus amigas y fue en busca de Pinkie Pie ya que sabía que ella era la solución, iba buscándola hasta que la encontró cargando un montón de instrumentos. Spike fue donde estaba para decirle que la necesitaba para que la ayudara con los parasprites, Pinkie solo respondió ya sabía sobre el problema y que necesitaba de un instrumento más para solucionarlo así que Spike la ayudo a buscarlo. Tardaron unos minutos para encontrarlo pero al final lo hicieron así que apuraron el paso sin embargo Pinkie se estaba acomodando los instrumentos y tardaría un poco, Spike decidió adelantarse para ver si todo iba bien. Al llegar vio como las manzanas estaban reunidas y los parasprites se iban donde ellas para comérselas, al momento que estaban sobre ellas Twilight creo una burbuja de fuerza encerrando a todos.

 **Raimbow:** Lo lograste Twilight.

 **AppleJack:** Ahora solo hay que sacarlos.

 **Spike:** Al parecer funciono.

 **Rarity:** Tuviste una gran idea Spike.

 **Spike:** Eso creo ahora solo hay que (mira a Twilight que se ve cansada) ¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?

 **Twilight:** Son demasiados. No resistiré mucho.

 **Spike:** Resiste Twilight, el plan B ya viene en camino. Solo resiste un poco más.

 **Twilight:** No sé si pueda resistir más tiempo Spike.

 **Spike:** \- Carajo, Pinkie apresúrate esa burbuja no aguantara mucho – Solo un poco más, no te rindas.

 **Twilight:** Ya no puedo más.

La burbuja de fuerza que hizo Twilight se rompió liberando a los parasprites, sin embargo eran más ya que dentro de la burbuja se había reproducido más al apunto de que todo el pueblo ya estaba totalmente infestado de esos insectos. Spike iba a pedirle a Twilight los paralizara pero vio que estaba cansada, entonces pensó en Rarity, no obstante recordó que su magia no era tan fuerte para poder apresar a todos los parasprites. Se le estaban acabando las opciones, pensó en juntar más comida fuera del pueblo pero los parasprites ya se comieron todo y no había mucho tiempo ya que pudo divisar como el carruaje de la princesa estaba llegando y su amiga estaba entrando en pánico. Pensó en usar su fuego para ahuyentarlos pero él aun no podía lanzar una llamara decente además que seguramente Fluttershy no lo perdonaría si los lastimara entonces recordó que Fluttershy se comunicaba con los animales, volteo para decirle su plan sin embargo vio como ella intentaba hacer que le hicieran caso pero no tenía éxito arruinando su plan.

 **Raimbow:** Espero que tu plan B ya esté listo Spike.

 **Rarity:** Es cierto, ¿Cuál es el otro plan?

 **Spike:** El plan B (escucha un ruido) el plan B ya está aquí, ustedes vallan a recibir a la princesa yo me encargo.

 **AppleJack:** Pero Spike…

 **Spike:** Confíen en mí.

Todas las chcias estaban algo dudosas pero al final aceptaron y fueron a recibir a la princesa Celestia dejando a Spike solo, el joven dragón solo se quedó esperando hasta que llego Pinkie con los instrumentos fue donde estaba Spike para avisarle que ya tenía todo listo.

 **Pinkie:** Spike ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

 **Spike:** Muy bien Pinkie ahora toca (aunque aún no me explico cómo tocas diez instrumentos a la vez), yo me encargo de atraerlos a todos, llevémoslos fuera del pueblo.

La poni rosa asintió y empezó a tocar los diez instrumentos que tenía a trayendo a la atención de los parasprites mientras que Spike atraía a los que estaban lejos reuniendo a todos, Pinkie seguía tocando sus instrumentos mientras que los llevaba hacia el bosque Everfree y Spike la seguía asegurándose de que no se escapara ninguno. Por el camino se encontraron con las demás chicas y la princesa Celestia junto con sus dos guardias, Spike solo los ignoro ya que no podía dejar que uno se escapara o iniciaría todo de vuelta. Solo continúo su camino junto a Pinkie hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque y los parasprites continuaron caminando hasta perderse en la profundidad del bosque.

 **Spike:** Creo que ese era el último

 **Pinkie:** Por fin terminamos. Ahora ya puedo devolver todos estos instrumentos.

 **Spike:** Aunque no sé cómo le haces para poder tocar todos esos instrumentos tu sola.

 **Pinkie:** Oh es muy fácil, solo los toco y listo.

 **Spike:** No creo que eso responda a mi pregunta Pinkie. Pero bueno volvamos.

Ambos amigos regresaron donde los esperaban las chicas que los felicitaron y les preguntaron cómo sabían que hacer, Spike solo respondió que Pinkie era la solución ya que ella sabía que eran esas cosas así que solo tenían que esperar a que ella recolectara todo lo necesario. Pinkie solo asintió ya que porque iba a llevar todos esos instrumentos todo el día, las chicas se disculparon con ella por no hacerle caso y Pinkie solo le dijo que no se preocuparan. Luego todas las demás le agradecieron a Spike por el plan que hizo para ganar tiempo capturándolos y evitar que Twilight lanzara ese hechizo pero le preguntaron como sabía que lo iba a lanzar, el joven dragón dijo que escuchó que Twilight lo iba a lanzar para evitar que sigan comiéndose las cosechas y dedujo que efecto tendría en los parasprites cambiaban su alimentación. La unicornio lavanda algo sorprendía por la deducción de su amigo lo felicito por evitar que cometiera ese error que pudo empeorar las cosas. Después de eso todas las chicas ayudaron en limpiar el pueblo, arreglando los que la plaga de parasprites hizo. Spike solo observaba ya que las chicas le dijeron que ellas se encargarían y que el descansara ya que se lo gano por el plan que hizo además de haber sido el único que confió en Pinkie, cuando terminaron todas fueron a Sugar cube corner para tomar un aperitivo sin embargo cuando fueron vieron que no había nada pero de inmediato Pinkie fue y de la nada saco unos postres para todas, Spike solo pensó como es que ella podía romper la cuarta pared pero ese era un misterio sin resolver. Todas disfrutaron el momento y Spike las acompañaba disfrutando junto con sus amigas, ellas le seguían felicitando por sus rápidas decisiones para ayudarlas en este problema, el joven dragón estaba algo apenado por la atención recibida y solo dijo que fue por el momento y que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismos pero sus amigas le decían que no sea tan modesto y que sin el quien sabría lo que hubiera pasado. Spike solo se imaginaba como estaría el pueblo si no llegaba a tiempo pero luego reacciono y vio que había cambiado un poco la historia ya que originalmente Twilight si la lanzaba el hechizo cambiando la alimentación de los parasprites sin embargo el cambio eso, lo pensó por un momento y vio que no fue un gran cambio además que fue lo mejor ya que si no tal vez su amiga lo haría limpiar todo a él también, mientras más lo pensaba se dio cuenta que cambio unas cuantas cosas y que no afectaban mucho al ser menores así que iba a seguir así hasta que de verdad sea necesario su intervención y cambiar cosas, aunque el preferiría no hacerlo porque si lo hacía tal vez cambiara toda la historia pero de ser necesario lo haría sin dudar. Continúo junto con sus amigas disfrutando el momento hasta que llegó el momento de ir cada uno a su casa, se despidió de sus amigas y se fue junto con Twilight para descansar después de un largo día, Spike solo pensaba que debía ser cuidadoso en sus acciones y también que pase lo que pase protegería su nuevo mundo cueste lo que le cueste.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nueva vida

Capítulo 11: Empacando el invierno.

Era de noche en la ciudad de Poniville, todos descansaban plácidamente en sus camas. En la biblioteca del pueblo se encontraba el joven dragón durmiendo plácidamente en su canasta cuando de la nada su amiga Twilight se levantó de su cama llamándolo para que despertara.

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike! Despierta, despierta. Es día de empacar el invierno.

 **Spike:** ¿Ah? ¿Empacar el que?

 **Twilight:** Empacar el invierno.

 **Spike:** Que bueno. Seguiré durmiendo – Empacar el inverno, es la pendejada más grande que eh escuchado -.

 **Twilight:** Spike el primer día de primavera es mañana así que cada poni tiene que empacar el invierno. Ayúdame a prepararme (salte y se pone sus botas)

 **Spike:** Como empacas el invierno. Mejor usa tu magia para cambiar la estación y listo.

 **Twilight:** No Spike. Poniville fue fundada por ponis terrenales así que en ciento de años jamás han usado magia para empacar el invierno. Es la tradición.

 **Spike:** Ya entiendo. Pero ya que no soy un poni entonces volveré a dormir.

 **Twilight:** Muy bien, a ver. Bufanda lista, silla lista, botas listas, Spike negándose a despertar y volviendo a dormir listo. Qué bueno que soy tan organizada estoy lista temprano y con alegría.

La unicornio lavanda alió la rápido que pudo de la biblioteca ya arreglada para comenzar su labor pero al salir vio que aún era de noche y no había nadie en el pueblo.

 **Twilight:** Ay tal vez demasiado temprano.

Twilight volvió a entrar para dormir para despertar con mucha energía. Al día siguiente Twilight junto con Spike iba corriendo al pueblo para ayudar a empacar el invierno y al llegar vieron a todo los ponis reunidos en la alcaldía con sus respectivos chalecos de su equipo para hacer su tarea que tienen encargada. Cada chaleco representa lo que tenían que hacer, azul para los del equipo del clima verde para el equipo de plantas y canela para el equipo de los animales. La unicornio lavanda continuaba corriendo muy entusiasmada y preguntándose qué chaleco iba a usar mientras el joven dragón solo la veía con cara divertida ya que su amiga actuaba como una niña entusiasmada. Al llegar la alcaldesa comenzó a hablar.

 **Alcaldesa:** Gracias ponis por estar aquí temprano y alegres, necesitamos su ayuda para empacar el invierno y traer la primavera (todos festejan) bien todos tienen su chaleco y se les a asignado un equipo, que sea mejor que el año pasado y hagamos el empacado de invierno más rápido de la historia (todos festejan).

 **Twilight:** Uy esto están emocionante.

 **Spike:** \- Yo me sigo preguntando como vergas van a empacar una puta estación, sinceramente aquí no se aplica mucho la lógica -.

 **Alcaldesa:** Muy bien ponis busquen a su líder de equipo y comencemos a galopar (todos se empiezan a trabajar).

 **Twilight:** Ay no ¿adónde debo ir? No sé adónde pertenezco (mira a todos lados) ¿Qué hace cada poni exactamente?

En ese momento cada poni empezó a cantar la canción "empacando el invierno" incluso su amiga, el joven dragón solo los veía extrañados al ver a cada poni cantar hasta Twilight, entendía por qué los demás lo hacían ya que así tal vez se divertían pero se preguntaba Twilight lo hacía. Parecía que hacían un musical, Spike recordó que siempre sus amigas hacían una canción por una situación o motivo sin embargo solo los veía sin darle mucha importancia hasta que terminaran su canción la cual no duro mucho.

 **Spike:** \- Joder esto parecía High School Musical, solo faltaba que hicieran una coreografía -.

 **Twilight:** Cada poni pertenece a un equipo ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Adónde debo ir? (en eso paso volando Raimbow ordenándole a su equipo que hacer) Raimbow Dash.

 **Raimbow:** Ah hola Twilight, que hay.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 **Raimbow:** Enviando a uno de mis equipos de vuelo para traer las aves del sur.

 **Twilight:** ¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Qué tal si ayudo a despejar las nubes?

 **Raimbow:** Nada (escupe sus alas ligeramente).

 **Twilight:** Claro, no tengo alas.

 **Raimbow:** Lo siento Twilight (se fue volando).

 **Twilight:** Excelente ¿ahora qué hago?

 **Spike:** Porque no pruebas con algo fácil para comenzar.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón pero ¿Dónde podría empezar?

 **Spike:** Unm veamos, con el clima no puede por razón obvias así que por que no pruebas con los animales, no puede ser tan difícil.

 **Twilight:** Bien pensado Spike vamos.

La unicornio lavanda levanto al joven dragón con su magia y lo puso en su lomo para salir corriendo en busca de ayudar en algo, Spike aún no se acostumbraba a que lo cargaran así que le pidió que lo bajara ya no estaba cómodo en ese estado, Twilight solo acepto no obstante le pareció extraño que su amigo diga eso porque antes no se quejaba que lo cargaran, sin embargo decidió ignorar eso ya que quería encontrar algo que hacer para ayudar a empacar el invierno. Primero fueron primero donde Rarity que se encontraba fuera de su casa haciendo nidos con adornos para las aves.

 **Twilight:** Rarity por favor dime que hay algo lo que sea que pueda ayudarte.

 **Rarity:** Bueno, tu podría ayudar a crear los más finos nidos de aves de Poniville.

 **Twilight:** ¿Nidos?

 **Rarity** : Pues sí. Cuando el equipo del clima traiga las aves para la primavera, necesitaran un lugar para vivir y poner sus huevos.

 **Spike:** \- Que yo sepa las aves hacen sus propios nidos -.

 **Twilight:** Guau Rarity ese es muy hermoso.

 **Rarity:** Mis más sincero agradecimiento ¿te gustaría poner tu huella en un nido?

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué dices? Si ¿por dónde comienzo?

 **Rarity:** Muy bien ahm (le deba paja y listones) poma un poco de paja y heno por allá y unas pocas ramas (Twilight las mira y comienza su labor) Ahora téjelas entre ellas, si, toma un listón hay no, no, no hay no, si mete esa parte de allá pero ten cuidado de no, no, no creo que con eso tiene hay que horror.

 **Twilight:** Listo quedo parecido al (mira el nido de Rarity y veo que no es igual) tuyo. Que mal.

 **Spike:** Para ser la primera vez no lo hiciste tan mal. Digo nadie lo hace bien a la primera.

 **Rarity:** Spike tiene razón, no esta tan mal. Solo está un poco desarreglado de los bordes, te daré una pezuña. Solo hay que desatar este listón luego quitamos estas ramas.

 **Spike:** Creo que la perdimos.

Ambos amigos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lago congelado y hay vieron a Pinkie Pie patinando, al verlos los saludo y continuando con su patinaje sorprendiendo a los dos por ver a su amiga con tal estilo único.

 **Twilight:** Guau Pinkie Pie eras una gran patinadora, tal vez la mejor patinadora que haya visto.

 **Pinkie:** Gracias Twilight, llevo haciendo esto desde que era un pequeña y chiquitita Pinkie. Esto es innato (siguió patinando) y tal vez por eso me nombraron la cortadora del lago. Hago líneas en el lago con mis patines así y cuando el resto del equipo rompe le hielo será pan comido.

 **Twilight:** Que ingeniosa. Cuando el hielo grueso comience a derretirse lo romperán a lo largo de las líneas. Pues tienes mucho trabajo por delante hay bastantes lagos en Poniville.

 **Pinkie:** Y que lo digas. Oye Twilight ¿me quieres ayudar?

 **Twilight:** ¿Ayudarte?

 **Pinkie:** Vamos, ponte los patines de allá. Apuesto que también eres innata en esto.

 **Twilight:** Muy bien.

 **Spike:** Yo no creo que sea buena idea Twi.

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike no creo que sea tan difícil.

La unicornio se puso los patines e intento patinar pero no podía avanzar, ella nunca había hecho algo como hizo. Quiso regresar pero Spike con una pequeña sonrisa le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que avanzara pero no pida para y continuaba avanzando sin control, Pinkie intentó ayudarla pero la unicornio lavanda choco con ella llevándosela consigo donde estaba Spike que pudo esquivar a su amiga evitando que le chocaran también. Ambas amigas se estrellaron con la nieve, el joven dragón rio por la escena.

 **Spike:** Bueno no estuvo tan mal Twi, fue divertido – y también esa fue una pequeña venganza por mandona -.

 **Pinkie:** Twilight hiciste un buen trabajo en tu primera vez. Apuesto que mi primera vez también fue igual de torpe débil y accidentada como la tuya.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio?

 **Pinkie:** Ah no. ¿Pero te sentiste mejor?

 **Twilight:** Aja, sí. Supongo.

 **Pinkie:** Sé que serás súper increíble manteniendo tus pesuñas en la tierra. Tal vez Fluttershy necesite tu ayuda con la fauna.

 **Twilight:** Bueno soy muy buena con los animalitos. Si iré a ayudarla (comenzó a avanzar por el hielo)

 **Pinkie:** Ah es por allá.

Twilight se dirigió donde Pinkie le señalo y fue allá pero no pudo controlarse y se estrelló con la nieve de nuevo, el joven dragón fue para ayudarla a levantarse y continuar su camino. Fueron donde Fluttershy y vieron que ella estaba tocando una pequeña campana dentro de una madriguera para despertar a los animales que estaban invernando, al salir vieron como unos erizos salían de su descanso.

 **Twilight:** Que lindos.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Verdad? Esta es mi tarea favorita de toda la estación, cuando vengo a ver a mis amigos animalitos otra vez.

 **Spike:** Si, se ve que lo disfrutas mucho Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** Claro, en verdad me gusta hacer esto pero miren todas esas madrigueras y cubiles. Me preocupa no poder despertar a todos los animales antes de la primavera.

 **Twilight:** Bueno, yo te ayudo Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Lo harás? Eso sería maravilloso.

 **Twilight:** Muy bien comencemos por allá.

La unicornio lavanda se acercó a una madriguera para despertar a los animales que se encontraban durmiendo, estaba muy emocionada al hacerlo pensando que animal tierno estaba por salir sin embargo lo que salió fueron unas serpientes que asustaron a Twilight haciendo que retrocediera y entrara a una cueva de donde salió corriendo ya que hay habían murciélagos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero se estrelló con un árbol habiendo que le cayera en la cabeza una colmena de abejas, Twilight dio un grito y corrió rápido sin darse cuenta que entro a otra cueva donde habían zorrillos donde le rociaron su hedor. Spike llevo a su amiga a la biblioteca para darle un baño de jugo de tomate para quitarle ese horrible olor y curarle las heridas que tenía por parte de las abejas, mientras la limpiaba Twilight quería seguir buscando la forma de ayudar al pueblo con el invierno sin embargo no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Spike quería sugerir la magia peor sabía que no lo haría además que él también respetaba las tradiciones del pueblo, mientras lo pensaba recordó algo que podría ayudar a su amiga.

 **Spike:** Twilight creo que ya sé cómo podrás ayudar a todos aquí sin usar magia.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

 **Spike:** Solo espera aquí, yo iré a preparar todo (sale de la biblioteca corriendo)

 **Twilight:** Spike espera.

Pero ya era tarde, el joven dragón salió muy rápido de la biblioteca. Spike iba corriendo directo a la alcaldía para hablar con la alcaldesa, cuando llego pregunto por ella diciéndole que se encontraba supervisando a unos ponis entonces Spike fue directo hacia ella encontrándola con unos ponis a los que mando a que continuaran con su trabajo.

 **Spike:** Buenos días alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh hola ¿Spike como estas?

 **Spike:** Me encuentro bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el invierno?

 **Alcaldesa:** Por el momento todo va bien, solo espero que todo marche bien y esta vez sí empaquemos el invierno tiempo.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué quiere decir?

 **Alcaldesa:** Veras Spike poniville nunca a empacado el invierno a tiempo, siempre hay problemas que nos atrasan y eso evita que lo empaquemos a tiempo y la primavera llega tarde.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, y si le dijera que existe una forma de empacar a tiempo.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh Spike tu siempre tienes una solución para todo ¿Qué seria yo sin ti?

 **Spike:** Jeje creo que exagera.

 **Alcaldesa:** No lo creo, y bien ¿Cuál es la solución?

 **Spike:** La solución es más bien una poni que conozco, iré por ella de inmediato. Sé que ella solucionara este problema en un santiamén, confié en mi alcaldesa. Poniville empacara el invierno a tiempo o me dejo de llamar Spike.

 **Alcaldesa:** Si eres tú quien lo dice entonces es verdad, aquí te espero.

Spike se despidió de la alcaldesa y fue a la biblioteca para ir por Twilight para contarle su idea pero cuando llego ella ya no estaba, suponiendo que salió para buscarlo fue por su lista y una pluma para luego salir de la biblioteca en busca de su amiga. Caminaba por el pueblo cuando oyó un ruido que provino de un arbusto, se acercó al arbusto descubriendo que era Twilight que se estaba escondiendo.

 **Spike:** ¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces metida allí?

 **Twilight:** No saldré, soy un desastre invernal.

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

Entonces Twilight le contó que fue donde AppleJack para ver si podía ayudarla en quitar la nieve para la cosecha, cuando intento ayudarla no podía empujar bien el quita nieves, entonces utilizó magia sin embargo se le salió de control y termino haciendo un desastre haciendo que AppleJack se molestara. Spike comprendió la situación e intentó animar a su amiga.

 **Spike:** Vamos Twi, no te deprimas por eso ¿te vas a rendir por unos cuantos fallos? ¿Enserio esa la Twilight que conozco? No, la Twilight que yo conozco no se rendiría ante esto.

 **Twilight:** Pero todo lo que hecho a terminado en un desastre, incluso usando magia.

 **Spike:** Twilight era buena haciendo cosas excepto haciendo nidos, patinando en hielo, despertando animales y quitando nieve.

 **Twilight:** Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir muchísimo mejor.

 **Spike:** Lo que trato de decir es que no trates de hacer lo que los demás hacen, ellos ya están acostumbrados a hacer esto y tienen experiencia en este tipo de cosas pero en tu caso es la primera vez y es normal que no te salga a la primera, solo has lo que mejor sabes hacer y veras que ayudaras mucho.

 **Twilight:** Y eso que seria.

 **Spike:** Pues eso es…

Se escucha un grito y vieron a AppleJack que estaba diciéndole a Raimbow que debía quitar la nieve, la pegaso cian iba a hacerlo pero Fluttershy la detuvo ya que si lo hacía inundaría las casas de sus animales con nieve causando que la pegaso se desesperara por no ponerse de acuerdo. La alcaldesa vio eso separándolas y diciendo que por eso la primavera se había retrasado el año anterior y al anterior a ese ganándose la atención de Twilight, luego menciono los demás problemas que pasaban y que seguramente no podrían empacar el invierno a tiempo.

 **Spike:** Twilight Tu puedes ayudarlos, Poniville siempre se atrasa por falta de organización y tú eres la poni más organizadora que conozco – por no decir maniática del orden – así que tú puedes salvar el día. Ahora dime ¿Qué harás Sparkle? ¿Te quedaras lamentando o arreglaras este problema?

 **Twilight:** Arreglare el problema, atrae mi lista y mi tabla.

 **Spike:** Ya me adelante a eso Twilight (saca las cosas).

Twilight fue donde los ponis llamándolos sin embargo no le hacían caso, intento hablar de nuevo un poco más fuerte pero seguían sin darle atención hasta que Spike dio un fuerte silbido ganándose la atención a todos los presentes.

 **Spike:** Muy bien ahora que tengo su atención. Alcaldesa como le dije traje a la poni indicada para acabar por el problema. Twilight es tu turno.

 **Twilight:** Gracias Spike. Seque todos querían terminar sus labores pero discutir no es la mejor solución. Lo que necesitan es organización y yo soy la poni correcta para la tarea.

La unicornio lavanda mando a cada poni a hacer sus labores con las instrucciones que les dio, a un grupo mando a ayudar a Rarity con los nidos, otros a cortar el hielo de los lagos en cuadrados, a otros mando a quitar la nieve de los campos mientras que otros plantaban las semillas arrogando tiempo. A Fluttershy mandó a poner campanas en todas las madrigueras atadas a una campana haciéndolas sonar a todas de forma inmediata despertando a todos los animes luego hizo que un grupo de pegasos creara un tornado quitando toda la nieve para después traer a todas las aves al pueblo y por ultimo regando los sembradíos y así terminando a tiempo.

 **Alcaldesa:** No puedo creerlo la primavera llegó a tiempo y tenemos que agradecértelo, no ser por tu habilidad para organizarte todavía estaríamos discutiendo. Spike tenía razón sobre ti, eras la poni indicada para ayudarnos a empacar el invierno a tiempo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Spike dijo eso?

 **Alcaldesa:** Por supuesto, él no dudo ni por un segundo en ti dijo claramente era la poni indicada para esto y que podrías solucionar este problema en un santiamén y cumplió su palabra. Si no te hubiera recomendado quien sabe que habría pasado.

 **Twilight:** Guau no pensé que Spike dijera todo eso.

 **Alcaldesa:** Y ya que ayudaste a cada equipo tenemos un chaleco oficial para ti (le dan un chaleco con los colores de cada equipo) te damos el título de organizadora de todos los equipos.

 **Twilight:** Guau ni siquiera sé que decir. Gracias amigos ponis.

 **Alcaldesa:** Y a partir de ahora declaro que el invierno fue empacado a tiempo (todos festejan).

 **Spike:** Al final todo salió bien.

 **Applejack:** Y que lo digas Spike.

Después de empacar el invierno y de festejar Spike y Twilight fueron a la biblioteca donde la unicornio lavanda le dicto la nueva lección sobre la amistad al bebé dragón para que la mandara a la princesa.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia, empacar el invierno fue una de las cosas más especiales que eh formado aquí en Poniville. Me ayudo a aprender que todos tenemos talentos ocultos y si somos pacientes y diligentes seguro que los encontraremos y como siempre con buena amistad y trabajo en equipo los ponis pueden lograr lo que sea." ¿Qué te parece Spike?

 **Spike:** Que sin duda aprendiste una gran lección Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Pero no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Twilight:** Tú me diste ánimos cuando estaba deprimida y me daba por vencida, incluso fuiste con la alcaldesa diciéndole todas esas cosas buenas sobre mí y no me dejaste si por un segundo. Confiaste en mí y me apoyaste, gracias Spike.

 **Spike:** Bueno, para esos están los amigos. Y todo lo que dije es verdad, no conozco a nadie más organizada que tu Twilight. Sabía que podrías solucionar esto, siempre tuve fe en ti. Sé que algún día serás alguien grande Twi, eso nunca lo dudes.

Twilight estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo y algo sonrojada por lo dicho, solo le agradeció a Spike por sus palabras y se retiró a su habitación no sin antes decirle que enviara la carta a la princesa. Cuando entro a su habitación cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama pensando en lo dicho por el dragón, aún estaba algo sonrojada y feliz. Mientras pensaba en las palabras de Spike inconscientemente puso su casco en su pecho sintiendo sus latidos, pensaba en como su amigo la apoyo no solo hoy sino en otras veces y mientras más lo pensaba más se ponía feliz hasta que reacciono y sacudió su cabeza para ir al baño a lavarse la cara olvidando ese momento.

Spike se encontraba en el primer piso enviando la carta y sentándose pensando en el día que tuvo, si bien todo salió bien y no hubo muchos cambios no obstante pensaba más en las cosas que haría, aun le faltaba mucho para ser fuerte y aun no podía lanzar adecuadamente su fuego, quería ir a practica pero no encontraba un buen lugar para hacerlo. Si bien no pida alejarse mucho, al menos no sin una buena excusa además que pueden que lo necesiten para algo y se lo atrasa sin embargo el encontraría la solución para esto ya que no se iba aquedar sentado y dejar que sus amigas corran riesgos que el podría evitar si es necesario. Encontraría la forma de ayudarlas y de hacerse fuerte para no depende de ellas. El joven dragón solo se recostó en el sillón para descansar ya que se encontraba algo cansado y decidió dormir una siesta, para reponer energías ya que necesitara todas las sus energías para sus futuras aventuras.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nueva vida

Capítulo 12: Llamada de la chica

Era un nuevo día en el tranquilo pueblo de Poniville y Spike como siempre se levantaba antes que todos para comenzar su rutina de ejercicios, salía a correr por el pueblo para después hacer sus ejercicios de siempre después fue a un árbol para dar una serie de golpes y patadas. El cuerpo del joven dragó ya se había acostumbrado a todas esas actividades y ahora podía resistir mas también su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado así que decidió ir al lago para continuar con sus ejercicios ya que aún le quedaba tiempo, fue corriendo al lago y dio un salto para comenzar a nadar haciendo tres vueltas al lago. Al terminar se acostó en la orilla para tomar aire, mientras descansaba iba pensando en que haría el día de hoy, si bien tenía que ayudar a Twilight con sus estudios pero él tenía que atender sus propios asuntos y tenía que encontrar de alejarse de ella para hacerlas. Se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca para bañarse y preparar el desayuno, al llegar dejo todo listo y comió el solo y se puso a limpiar la biblioteca no sin antes despertar a su amiga. Cuando su amiga bajo vio que solo estaba su plato listo y Spike limpiando la biblioteca, extrañada fue a preguntarle la razón.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿Qué haces?

 **Spike:** Oh hola Twilight, estoy limpiando la biblioteca. Ya tome mi desayuno así que no te preocupes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Twilight:** Pues hoy iba a leer unos libros y luego iba a salir a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **Spike:** Pues pensaba que si no tenías nada para mi pensaba que si podía ir a dar una vuelta.

 **Twilight:** No le veo nada de malo ¿quieres que te acompañe?

 **Spike:** No es necesario, no quisiera molestarte con mis cosas. Solo daré un pequeño paseo.

 **Twilight:** No es una molestia Spike, enserio.

 **Spike:** \- Rayos es algo persistente – Pero no dijiste que leerías unos libros, no quisiera interrumpir tu lectura, no te preocupes Twi, volveré pronto.

 **Twilight:** Bueno si tú lo dices pero no te alejes mucho ¿ok?

 **Spike:** Claro (le da un sonrisa) ya saldremos otro día Twi.

El joven dragón sale de la biblioteca dejando a la unicornio lavanda sola, ella se quedó pensando en Spike y su forma de actuar, si bien actuaba un poco raro desde que llegaron al pueblo sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y fue a buscar un libro para su lectura. Spike iba caminando por el pueblo pensando en que haría, tenía pensado en ir a saludar a Zecora para poder practicar un poco más sus pociones, pero recordó que tenía que comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y olvido sacar dinero de la biblioteca. No podía volver ya que Twilight de seguro le preguntaría por ese dinero y no tenía mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones así que continuo caminando pensando que haría hasta que recordó que la alcaldesa le dijo que si tenía tiempo podía ir a ayudarla y le pagaría por su ayuda y sin perder más el tiempo fue directo hacia la alcaldía donde pregunto por la alcaldesa quien lo recibió amistosamente.

 **Alcaldesa:** Spike, es un gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo.

 **Spike:** Para mí también es un gusto venir alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Spike?

 **Spike:** Bueno como hoy tengo un día libre pensé en venir a ayudarla como le había prometido.

 **Alcaldesa:** Si es eso entonces pasa, me vendría bien tu ayuda. Por cierto gracias por ayudarnos en empacar el invierno, si no nos hubieras recomendado a Twilight hubiéramos tardado en traer la primavera.

 **Spike:** Jeje de nada aunque el crédito es para Twilight, ella fue la soluciono el problema.

 **Alcaldesa:** De igual manera gracias y también gracias por el consejo que me diste para organizar mejor el papeleo. Sin duda me sirvió mucho y ahora tengo más tiempo.

 **Spike:** Jeje no hay problema.

El joven dragón y la poni llegaron a la oficina de la alcaldía donde vio unas pilas de papeles y archivos en el escritorio, Spike se sorprendió un poco y le dijo a la alcaldesa por esas pilas y ella respondió que era por algunas cosas nuevas que iban a ser construidas en el pueblo y también para algunas reparaciones. El joven dragón comprendió y se puso a trabajar, mientras ordenaba los papeles pudo ver algunos papeles de propiedad de algunas minas que había, le pregunto a la alcaldesa que eran y ella solo respondió que eran papeles de propiedad que se encontraban a la venta por si alguien quería comprar esas zonas para buscar gemas. Spike pensó que si tenía acceso a esas zonas podría encontrar gemas para él lamentablemente no podía comprarlas además que no sabía cómo buscarlas ni tenia las herramientas necesarias para eso, sin embargo no descarto la idea ya que le podría servir en un futuro. Siguió con su trabajo pasándole los papeles a la alcaldesa para que ella los firmara, mientras lo hacia el joven dragón observo algunos manuscritos sobre algunas zonzas del pueblo que estaban a la venta como terrenos para hacer una casa y también vio un mapa donde mostraba zonas que Spike no conocía como una herrería que había, en ese momento el joven dragón pensó en ir ya que podría encontrar cosas que le resultarían útiles. Paso unas horas y al fin habían terminado el papeleo, la alcaldesa dio un suspiro de alivio y le agradeció al bebé dragón por su ayuda y le dio una bolsa llena de bits solo que esta vez eran más que la última vez. Spike le agradeció y salió de la alcaldía con su bolsa de dinero, iba caminado por el pueblo pensando que podría comprar primero y tras mucho pensarlo fue a comprar una mochila de viaje ya que le resultaría útil en caso que haga un viaje muy largo, cuando llego a la tienda le resulto un poco difícil ya que vendían más para poni así que tuvo que pagar un poco extra para que la modificaran para él, cuando se la entregaron ya estaba lista y metió su dinero en la mochila para ir a comprar otras cosas. Cuando salió fue a comprar una libreta de notas, entro a la tienda y vio una de cuero negro con un separador rojo de seda además de tener un lápiz donde podía guardarlo en la libreta y sin pensarlo dos veces la compro para después guardarla en su mochila también compro un termo para agua, una lámpara y linterna además de cuerdas con gancho, brújula y binoculares, carpa y una bolsa para dormir. Teniendo todo eso pago con su dinero y salió de la tienda, uno pensaría que ese iría de campamento pero el joven dragón compro todo eso para un futuro ya que no tardaría en venir. Después de comprar todo eso vio cuanto dinero le quedaba y decidió dar una última parada, fue a la herrería que había en el pueblo. Por el camino vio a la hermana de AppleJack junto con Raimbow y escucho que la pegaso cian la estaba ayudando a encontrar su Cutie Mark aunque no tenía mucho éxito, Spike solo las vio por un momento decidió continuar su camino y al llegar vio a un poni grande de color gris con crin y cola marrón, su Cutie Mark era un yunque con un martillo. Al ver al joven dragón se le acerco preguntándole que deseaba, Spike le dijo lo que quería construir y le dijo que si podía darle los materiales que necesitaba. El herrero le dijo que lo haría con gusto pero el fuego de su caldera se había apagado y no podía encenderlo.

 **Spike:** No debe de preocuparse por eso, soy un dragón y puedo volver a encenderse su fuego.

 **Herrero:** Bueno pequeño veamos si puedes hacerlo peor te advierto que no es tan fácil como parece. Incluso a mí me resulta algo difícil ya que no es como prender una simple fogata.

Spike le dijo que él podía hacer pero por dentro estaba dudoso ya que él aun no podía lanzar fuego adecuadamente, sin embargo no tenía tiempo que perder y se concentró en crear una llamarada, respiro hondo y lanzo su fuego. No era tan grande pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que la caldera se prenda de nuevo. El herrero le agradeció por ayudarlo y de inmediato empezó a hacer el pedido del joven dragón y él sentó para tomar un poco de aire ya que nunca antes había hecho eso y no estaba muy acostumbrado sin embargo le sorprendió que pudiera lanzar su fuego así, supuso que era por el entrenamiento que tuvo que lo ayudo un poco. Mientras descansaba el herrero le dijo que por un pago adicional le armaba su proyecto, Spike lo pensó y acepto ya que no quería cometer un error al hacerlo y que un experto le ofrezca su ayuda no pida rechazarla y le pago el extra para que lo armara, Spike le decía como lo quería y la función de dicho proyecto. El herrero comprendió y empezó a armarlo con las instrucciones del bebé dragón, la cuchilla fueron modificadas un poco ahora era un cuchillo dentado y era de acero templado. Cuando terminaron sus cuchillas ya estaban listas y Spike las probo, para sacar las cuchillas había un anillo que estaba unido a un hilo resistente y al jalarlo sacaba el arma escondía y si usaba su pulgar para jalarlo más la cuchilla era más larga. El joven dragón dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su proyecto estaba terminado, el herrero le dijo que se las prestara un momento y Spike acepto. Cuando el herrero las tuvo les coloco un brazalete de cuero a cada una para esconder el arma, también le puso un semi cinto al brazalete además le dio los planos e instrucciones en caso que quiera darles mantenimiento. Los brazaletes tenían pequeños arreglos haciendo que se puedan usar con normalidad incluso con un traje de gala sin llamar la atención, Spike iba a pagarle por los brazaletes pero el herrero le dijo que era como agradecimiento por ayudarlo con su fuego no obstante tenia curiosidad por las cuchillas del bebé dragón y por curiosidad le pregunto.

 **Herrero:** Oye chico dime ¿para qué son esas cuchillas?

 **Spike:** Son solo un proyecto que tenía en mente y querida probarlas.

 **Herrero:** Ok, si tienes otro encargo solo ven a verme y con gusto te ayudare.

 **Spike:** Gracias.

El joven dragón guardo las cuchillas en su mochila y se despidió del herrero y fue directo a la biblioteca para guardar sus cosas, mientras caminaba pensaba en que haría con sus cuchillas. Sin bien les serían muy útiles en caso de emergencia pero necesitaba ser muy cuidadoso ya que eran armas peligrosas y no podía dejar que nadie las viera. Cuando llego a la biblioteca no encontró a Twilight así que fue a una habitación del árbol y del piso saco unos tablones donde guardo la mochila poniendo los tablones de nuevo en su lugar, después salió de la biblioteca para dar un paseo y mientras caminaba vio que en Sugar cube corner había una fiesta y decidió entra. Cuando entro vio a Apple Bloom escondiéndose y tratando de ir a la salida sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de salir su hermana apareció impidiendo que saliera haciendo que los niños la vieran en especial Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon que se le acercaron con una mirada y sonrisa burlona pero Apple Bloom agarro una manta y se tapó su parte trasera, Spike ya presentía lo que pasaría en ese momento y no fallo ya que empezaron a molestarla, Apple Bloom intento irse pero tropezó con la manta haciendo que callera y todos vieran sub costado en blanco ganándose la burla de las dos potrancas. Spike no aguantaba esto y se paró en frente de ella.

 **Spike:** De que se ríen (todas los invitados lo veían incluido sus amigas) no es bueno que se burle de ella ya que el no tener esa marca no significaba que no fuera especial sino que todavía puede seguir aprendiendo más y más, es decir es mucho más especial que cualquiera de este lugar y si se lo propone de seguro tendría más talentos que nadie en este lugar. (Se voltea para ver a Apple Bloom y la ayudo a pararse) Escucha Apple Bloom nunca dudes de ti misma, levántate y no llores recuerda que tu marca no aparecerá así no mas ya que es especial y mientras mayor sea la espera y el viaje mayor es la recompensa. Si tienes problemas nunca te rindas y sigue adelante y veras que cuando superes cada desafío que te ponga la vida serás mejor de lo que ya eres. Jamás te dejes menos preciar por nadie ya que tú eres especial, nunca dudes de eso.

Después de decir eso se retiró del lugar de dejando a todos sorprendidos por esas palabras del joven dragón, sus amigas están anonadadas por lo dicho por Spike, parecían las palabras de alguien maduro. AppleJack le estaba agradecida por a ver ayudado a su pequeña hermana, muchos del lugar no decían nada hasta que Diamond Tiara dijo que eran puras patrañas y volvió a decirle constado en balcón a Apple Bloom pero ya nadie le hacía caso, Silver Spoon le siguió el juego a su amiga hasta que una voz las detuvo.

 **Voz 1:** ¿Algún problema con los costados en blanco?

 **Voz 2:** ¿Pasa algo con los costados en blanco?

 **Silver Spoon:** El problema es que ella no tiene nada de especial.

 **Sweetie belle:** No, significa que está llena de potencial.

 **Scootaloo:** Significa que puede ser buena en lo que sea tal como dijo ese dragón. Las posibilidades son casi infinitas.

 **Sweetie belle:** Podría ser una gran científica o una famosa artista o una famosa escritora o incluso podría ser alcaldesa de Poniville algún día.

 **Scootaloo:** Y no estar estancadas en ustedes dos (todos se ríen).

 **Diamond Tiara:** Oigan, esta mi fiesta ¿por qué se ponen de su lado?

 **Scootaloo:** Porque (ambas niñas muestras sus costados en blanco sorprendiendo a Apple Bloom).

 **Apple Bloom:** Tampoco tienen Cutie Mark. Creí que yo era la única.

 **Scootaloo:** Creíamos que éramos las únicas dos.

 **Twilight:** En lo personal creo que las tres son unas ponis muy afortunadas.

 **Diamond Tiara:** ¿Afortunadas? ¿En que son afortunadas?

 **Twilight:** Ellas aún pueden saborear la emoción de descubrir quiénes son y lo que deben ser.

 **AppleJack:** Y tienen mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. No solo una tarde.

Todas empiezan a acercarse a las tres potrillas hablando con ellas mientras que Diamond Tiara está molesta y Silver Spoon intentaba animarla pero solo se retiró del lugar. Las tres potrillas empezaron a presentarse cada una asiéndose amigas. Spike quien se quedó parado en la puerta sin que nadie lo viera solo dio una sonrisa al ver que esas tres niñas se hacían amigas y que todo salió bien, iba retirarse cuando AppleJack y Pinkie lo detuvieron.

 **AppleJack:** Espera Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **AppleJack:** Solo quería agradecerte por ayudar a mi hermanita, hiciste un gran trabajo compañero.

 **Pinkie:** Si. Pusiste en su lugar a esas dos.

 **Spike:** Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. No me gustan los abusivos.

 **AppleJack:** Bueno Spike como agradecimiento te prepare un rico pay de manzana.

 **Spike:** No es necesario AppleJack, como te dije solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Pinkie:** Además de ser un buen amigo eres muy modesto. Esto merece una celebración.

 **Spike:** Sera para otro día. Ahora solo hay que disfrutar de esta fiesta.

 **Pinkie:** Oki loki doki.

Ambas ponis entraron en la fiesta charlando con sus amigas y Spike las veía con una sonrisa y dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando nuevamente lo volvieron a detener, solo que esta vez era Apple Bloom con sus dos nuevas amigas que se le acercaron para hablar con él.

 **Sweetie:** Hola ¿eres Spike cierto?

 **Spike:** Si ¿Qué pasa?

 **Sweetie:** Solo queríamos decirte que fue muy amable de tu parte al haber protegido a nuestra nueva amiga Apple Bloom de esas dos.

 **Apple Bloom:** Si. Muchas gracias Spike, te debo una

 **Spike:** No es necesario. No iba a dejar que a una querida amiga mía la molesten de esa forma.

 **Apple Bloom:** (Sonrojada) Gra…gracias Spike.

 **Scootaloo:** Eres asombroso Spike, dime ¿quieres ser nuestro amigo?

 **Spike:** Sera un placer serlo.

 **Sweetie:** Incluso eres algo caballeroso. Nos llevaremos bien.

 **Spike:** Y díganme ¿Qué harán ahora?

 **Apple Bloom:** Pues nosotras vamos a encontrar nuestras Cutie Maarks ya somos las Cutie Mark Crusader.

 **Spike:** Buen nombre (en eso Twilight lo llama) Lo siento chicas pero Twilight me llama, continuaremos hablando después ¿ok?

 **Apple Bloom:** Ok Spike.

El joven dragón fue donde su amiga donde ella lo felicito por defender a Apple Bloom, Spike dijo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo pero Twilight aun así lo felicito porque aun si cualquiera lo podría hacer él fue el único que lo hizo. Luego le dijo que le mandara la nueva lección que aprendió a la princesa, Spike le pido una carta y pluma a Pinkie que ella de inmediato lo saco de su melena y se los entregó a Spike, el joven dragón no comprendía como ella lo hacía pero igual recibido las cosas y empezó a escribir al carta.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia me complace reportar que una de tus más jóvenes súbditas aprendió una valiosa lección sobre la amistad. A veces lo que crees que te hará perder amigas y sentirte apartada realmente puede ser lo que te ayude a encontrar tus mejores amigas y a darte cuenta de lo especial que eres." ¿Lo escribiste Spike?

 **Spike:** Sip, ahora lo envió (sopla la carta y la envía).

Después de eso ambos amigos empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, la unicornio lavanda fue donde sus amigas y el joven dragón fue a la mesa de bocadillos donde cogió una galleta y se dedicó a observar la fiesta hasta que la CMC lo llamaron para que las acompañara, Spike fue donde ellas y comenzaron a charlar para conocerse mejor. El joven dragón solo conto unas cuantas cosas de su vida y de lo que hacía, las CMC escuchaban y le decían que si las podía ayudar a encontrar su talento a lo cual el joven dragón acepto pero solo cuando podía ya que ayudaba a Twilight en sus estudios. Paso el tiempo y cada uno disfruto de la fiesta hasta que llego la hora de irse a casa, Spike junto con Twilight volvieron a la biblioteca donde la unicornio lavanda fue a descansar.

 **Twilight:** La fiesta sí que estuvo divertida ¿no Spike?

 **Spike:** Si, estuvo entretenida.

 **Twilight:** Sabes sigo sorprendida por la forma en que hablaste hay. Has madurado mucho Spike.

 **Spike:** Bueno, puede que sea un bebé dragón físicamente pero eso no significa que tenga que serlo mentalmente.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón. Me sorprendes Spike, has cambiado mucho y fue muy noble de tu parte lo que hiciste por Apple Bloom.

 **Spike:** Vamos, no fue para tanto. Solo le di una ayuda.

 **Twilight:** Pues eso ayudó mucho.

 **Spike:** Bueno creo que ya es hora de descansar ¿no crees?

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón. Buenas noches Spike.

 **Spike:** Buenas noches Twi.

Ambos amigos se fueron a dormir para despertar mañana con energías, pero Spike solo pensaba en lo de hoy y que había hecho unas tres amigas nuevas aunque más pensaba en que sus planes para su nueva vida debían seguir sin levantar sospechas y que debía a aprender a usar sus cuchillas si es que las iba a usar en un futuro, a lo cual no tardaría en llegar.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nueva vida

Capítulo 13: Amigas otoñales

Era otro día en el pueblo de Poniville y nuestro protagonista se levantaba para comenzar con su rutina diaria, siempre se levantaba antes que todos y comenzaba a hacer sus ejercicios. Su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado haciendo que su resistencia sea mayor que la última vez, su fuerza y velocidad eran mejores además que su cuerpo ahora estaba un poco más alto pero no era muy notable, había adelgazado un poco y su musculatura aunque no se podía ver a simple vista si alguien tocada su brazo podría sentir su bíceps en formación. El joven dragón estaba complacido con los resultados de su entrenamiento, aunque no se haya crecido mucho ni tenga una musculatura notable, el hecho que ya no se tan débil como antes le complacía. Sabía que con más entrenamiento seria as fuerte y que con el tiempo sería más alto y ya podría ser de más ayuda. Después de sus ejercicios preparo el desayuno y llamo a su amiga que bajo en seguida, ambos amigos disfrutaban de su comida cuando alguien toco la puerta. Twilight fue a ver vio que era AppleJack que la estaba llamando para que valla a Sweet Apple Acress, la unicornio lavanda asintió y llamo a Spike que fue de inmediato con ella. Los tres amigos iban corriendo y Twilight le pregunto a AppleJack que es lo que estaba pasando, la poni granjera solo dijo que lo sabría cuando llegaran. Spike esperaba que no sea nada malo y cuando llegaron vieron a Raimbow asiendo unos estiramientos.

 **Twilight:** Entonces están haciendo que cosa.

 **AppleJack:** Una competencia…

 **Raimbow:** Una competencia hierro poni.

 **AppleJack:** Preparamos varios eventos para decidir quién de nosotros es…

 **Raimbow:** La poni más atleta de la historia.

 **Twilight:** Y yo venga a…

 **Raimbow:** Aahh. No lo sé ¿por qué esta ella aquí?

 **AppleJack:** Para que sea nuestra juez.

 **Raimbow:** Claro jaja alguna poni debe llevar registro de mis hazañas para los libros de historia.

 **Spike:** \- Valla sí que es un poco arrogante -.

Después de explicarle a Twilight lo que tenía que hacer ella acepto y Spike decidió quedarse para ver como seria su competencia, las dos ponis atletas prepararon todo para su competencia, cuando terminaron todo Twilight y Spike se preguntaban quien ganaría la competencia. Twilight no sabía que responder, ella decía que ambas tenían buenas cualidades y cualquiera podría ganar en cambio Spike dijo que ApplaJack podría ganar ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de actividades y en cambio Raimbow se dedicaba más en volar y ya que AppleJack no volaba esa actividad estaba descartada, Twilight lo pensó por un momento y vio que Spike tenía razón sin embargo sabía que Raimbow no se dejaría ganar.

 **Twilight:** Tal vez AppleJack sea más atlética en este tipo de cosas pero Raimbow entreno duro para esta competencia.

 **Spike:** Twilight te diré una cosa. El entrenamiento no es nada, la voluntad lo es todo. Si no tienes la voluntad para competir, no importa el entrenamiento que tuviste, no servirá de nada. Además que hay otro factor en esto, Raimbow puede que haya entrenado y tenga voluntad para ganar pero su confianza excesiva la llevara a la derrota.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio tú crees eso?

 **Spike:** Claro, es como tú y tus estudios. Si no tuvieras la voluntad ni la determinación para estudiar, no importa cuántos libros tengas o leas. No aprenderías nada ya que no tuviste la motivación para hacerlo.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón Spike pero no creo que Raimbow se confié mucho.

 **Spike:** Eso lo veremos cuando compitan.

Ambos amigas continuaron viendo el campo donde sería la competencia hasta que llegaron sus demás amigas y dio comienzo a la competencia de la poni más atlética. La dos competidoras fueron a sus lugares y la primera seria AppleJack, ella tenía que correr una gran distancia esquivando los obstáculos que había en el camino. Spike al ver todo eso recordó cuando Shining Armor lo hizo probar la sala de entrenamientos de los guardias reales, el joven dragón solo rió un poco al ver el parecido que tenía la competencia aunque en realidad lo de Shining Armor fue más difícil y pensó en competir para ver si podría ganarle a un poco adulto pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería mostrar sus habilidades al menos no por el momento. Twilight dio la señal y AppleJack salió corriendo a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Spike al ver que su amiga corría sumamente rápido, la poni granjera esquivaba los obstáculos de forma rápida pero cuando estaba cercad e la meta choco con uno.

 **Twilight:** ¿Tiempo Spike?

 **Spike:** Diecisiete segundo – es muy rápida aunque no calculo muy bien su velocidad -.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Estas bromeando? Rompí mi récord del rodeo del año pasado.

 **Spike:** Pero tienes una penalización de cinco segundos por rozar el barril.

 **AppleJack:** (Gruñe) Pastizales. Igual son veintidós segundos, no está nada mal. (Mira a Raimbow que estaba sudando nerviosa) Oye no estés nerviosa, recuerda que solo es diversión. Ahora a tu puesto.

La pegaso cian se puso en posición esperando la señal, Twilight dio la señal y Raimbow salió corriendo a una gran velocidad esquivando los obstáculos con gran facilidad y precisión, cuando termino fue donde sus amigas y AppleJack la felicito.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Qué tiempo hizo Spike?

 **Spike:** Dieciocho segundo – sin duda son rápidas, debo mejorar mí tiempo si quiero ser superarlas -.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Dieciocho segundos? ¿Raimbow no eres una poni de rodeo incógnita?

 **Twilight:** Raimbow Dash ganas la carrera del barril.

 **Raimbow:** No puedo creer que gane.

 **AppleJack:** Si pero no te acostumbres a eso.

Y así continúo su competencia, la segunda prueba era de fuerza. Cada una tenía que patear con toda su fuerza el blanco para elevar un contrapeso para golpear la campana, la primera fue Raimbow Dash quien pudo elevarlo hasta golpear la campana. Todos festejaron por su logro sin embargo AppleJack golpeo el blanco término rompiéndolo y haciendo que el contrapeso saliera volando rompiendo también la campana ganando esa ronda. La tercera ronda consistía en votar al vaquero del poni y el desafortunado fue Spike quien al principio se negó pero tuvo que aceptar al final ya que todas sus amigas se lo pidieron además que ya lo habían subido al lomo de AppleJack quien era la primera en participar, el joven dragón algo molesto decidió tomárselo serio sujetándose con fuerza de AppleJack evitando caerse. La poni granjera intento votarlo pero le era imposible ya que Spike se había sujetado fuertemente de su cuello, pasaron unos minutos y no lograba zafarlo hasta que con toda su fuerza lo tiro haciendo que cayera en un montón de paja pero de ese grupo apareció Raimbow que comenzó saltar para quitárselo, Spike aún no se recuperaba de lo de AppleJack y con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza se sujetó de la crin de Raimbow evitando que saliera volando no obstante la pegaso cian aplico más fuerza y logro hacer que el joven dragón saliera volando y se estrellara con el marcador ganado esa ronda Raimbow. La cuarta ronda consistía en demostrar sus habilidades con el lazo y de amarrar a Spike que tenía un casco vikingo, el joven dragón tenía una cara molesta ya que eso era humillante para él, la poni granjera demostró ser la maestra en esa prueba y amarro a Spike de brazos y piernas con su lanzo mientras que Raimbow termino amarrada en un árbol con su propio lazo haciendo que AppleJack ganara esa ronda. La quinta ronda era evitar que la pelota tocara el suelo, ambas ponis les dieron una pelota y comenzaron a patearla elevándola, AppleJack le resultaba difícil y en cambio Raimbow lo dominaba con suma facilidad ganado esa ronda. La sexta ronda consistía en lanzar paja apilada lo más lejos posible, la primera fue Raimbow que lo lanzo hasta el final de la pista pero AppleJack lo lanzo aún más lejos ganado esa ronda. La séptima ronda era de fuerza de pezuñas ganado Raimbow sorprendiendo un poco a Spike ya que pensaba que AppleJack ganaría por trabajar en una granja y la octava ronda era de quien pateaba más lejos una pelota, Raimbow dio una fuerte patada sin embargo AppleJack la lanzo aún más lejos llevando y así continuo la competencia con retos uno tras otro llevando empate de cinco a cinco. Y sin darse cuenta todo el pueblo se había reunido para ver la competencia de ambas ponis, la novena prueba era ver quien hacía más flexiones. Ambas ponis llevaban noventainueve sorprendiendo a Spike que ella puedan hacer tantas flexiones y el solo pueda hacer treinta y eso que le tomo mucho esfuerzo llegar a ese número, solo las miraba algo frustrado por ser superado de esa forma y solo espero a que terminaran, sin embargo cuando faltaba poco para que llegaran a cien vio que Raimbow uso sus alas para elevarse y AppleJack no logro completarla ganado Raimbow es ronda. Spike pensó que eso no era justo ya que AppleJack no tenía alas pero no dijo nada ya que no sabía si estaba prohibido aunque igual no le parecía correcto. La competencia continúo y la décima prueba era de salto largo comenzando con AppleJack que dio un gran salto que parecía difícil de superar, Raimbow comenzó a correr para dar un salto pero al ver que no lograría pasar lo de AppleJack uso sus alas para ir mas adelante ganando esa ronda. La onceaba prueba era llevar unos pollitos donde su madre a través de un gran charco de lodo, ambas ponis comenzaron a caminar pero los pollitos de AppleJach a medio camino se bajaron porque se estaban ensuciando de lodo en camino los de Raimbow no ya que uso sus alas para cubrirlos ganado esa ronda, Spike se estaba molestando ya que no era justo que usara sus alas aunque técnicamente son parte de su cuerpo era injusto ya que AppleJack no tenia y eso le daba ventaja asiendo que sea desigual la prueba. La competencia continúo con cada ronda y en ella Raimbow usaba sus alas para ganar, llegando a la quinceava y última prueba consistía en jalar una soga de cada extremo las dos concursantes, ambas ponis empezaron a jalar con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo AppleJack demostraba más fuerza jalando más la cuerda haciendo que Raimbow esté cerca de caer al lodo, la poni granjera dio un fuerte jalón haciendo que Raimbow cayera pero antes de tocar el lodo uso sus alas para elevarse llevando se consigo a AppleJack y que ella no aguantara y cayera al lodo así ganado Raimbow la competencia.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Yo soy la poni de hierro!

 **AppleJack:** Si solo porque hiciste trampa.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Qué?

 **AppleJack:** Usaste el poder de tus alas para ganar la mitad de las competencias.

 **Raimbow:** Suena a manzanas agrias para mí.

 **Spike:** AppleJack tiene razón Raimbow, eso fue trampa ya que no podías usarla.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Qué? Ella nunca dijo que no se podía usar alas.

 **Spike:** Eso no era necesario, era simple lógica. Esos retos los ganaste solo por tus alas y eso no valía ya que AppleJack no tiene alas y eso solo te beneficio. Si no las hubieras usado habrías perdido.

 **Raimbow:** Pero esas competencias AppleJack ya las conocía y está acostumbrada.

 **Spike:** La condición física no tiene nada que ver en esto, podían darse un tiempo para entrenar y así estar en las mismas condiciones pero tú usaste tus alas, algo que como ya dije AppleJack no posee y eso es trampa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si competías con un unicornio y usaba su magia para ganar?

 **Raimbow:** Eso es diferente.

 **Spike:** No lo es ya que su magia es parte de él como lo son tus alas, él podía usar un hechizo para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad y así ganar la competencia. Por lo tanto no fue una competencia justa.

 **AppleJack:** Spike tiene razón, no fue una competencia justa.

 **Raimbow:** Ja, solo dices eso porque estas celosas que allá ganado.

 **Spike:** Hmph, te aseguro que si no usaras tus alas hubieras perdido.

 **Raimbow:** Eso no es verdad.

 **Spike:** Entonces no te molestaras si compiten una última vez pero esta vez no usaras tus alas. Así veremos quién es la poni de hierro o es que acaso temes perder Raimbow.

 **Raimbow:** Ja por supuesto que no.

 **Spike:** Entonces está decidido. Mañana en la carrera anual de las hojas. El desafío será una carrera. ¿Estás de acuerdo AppleJack?

 **AppleJack:** Claro que sí.

 **Raimbow:** Sera pan comido.

 **Spike:** No tan rápido Raimbow, recuerda que en la carrera no usaras tus alas.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Sin alas? No hay problema.

 **AppleJack:** Entonces está decidido.

Ambas ponis escupen en sus cascos para luego chocarlos y así retirándose del lugar, Spike se retiraba del lugar cuando Twilight lo detuvo para preguntarle él porque izo eso.

 **Twilight:** Spike espera ¿por qué hiciste eso?

 **Spike:** Lo hice porque no tolero que alguien haga trampa. Esta última prueba será limpia y justa.

 **Twilight:** Si pero ¿no exageraste un poco?

 **Spike:** Nah, Raimbow tendrá que aprender algo de humildad con esta prueba y que debe jugar de forma limpia.

 **Twilight:** Pero no fuiste un poco rudo. A ella no le gusta perder.

 **Spike:** Déjame darte una lección Sparkle. Si vas a perder hazlo con honor y no ganes por medio de engaños. Raimbow tiene que aprender que no puede ganar en todo ya que nadie es perfecto y tener una derrota te sirve de experiencia. Cuando uno gana no se aprende mucho, en cambio cuando uno pierde aprende de sus errores.

 **Twilight:** Guau Spike no sabía que fueras así de listo.

 **Spike:** Je es como te dije antes, puede que físicamente sea un bebé pero eso no significa que mentalmente lo sea. Además tuve una buena influencia por parte tuya.

 **Twilight:** (Algo sonrojada) ¿Enserio fui una buena influencia para ti Spike?

 **Spike:** Claro, que yo recuerde tu desde pequeña has querido aprender de todo estudiando todo lo que podías madurando muy rápido. No me sorprende que la princesa te tenga una gran confianza.

 **Twilight:** Gracias Spike eres un gran amigo.

 **Spike:** Pero recuerda, debes saber la diferencia entre conocimiento y sabiduría.

 **Twilight:** ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

 **Spike:** Eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma.

 **Twilight:** Sabes Spike, tu podrías ser un gran maestro algún día. Te has vuelto muy inteligente, ya no eres ese pequeño bebé dragón que le gustaba jugar.

 **Spike:** Bueno ya era hora que hiciera un cambio en mi vida ¿no crees?

 **Twilight:** Si aunque no intentes cambiar antes de tiempo.

 **Spike:** No lo haré Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Oye, pero dime la diferencia entre conocimiento y sabiduría.

 **Spike:** Je como te dije eso debes de descubrirlo por ti misma. Si lo haces te daré un premio.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué premio me darás?

 **Spike:** Tendrás que descubrirla la diferencia si quieres saber cuál es el premio.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia su hogar, por el camino Twilight pensaba en la pregunta que le hizo su amigo para después verlo y darse cuenta que ya había cambiado mucho desde que llegaron, ahora actuaba más maduro y más responsable, antes que se diera cuenta su amigo actuaba como un poni adulto. Ella sentía que era más confiable que antes y empezó a sentir como su corazón latía más rápido, se sentía bien al ver como Spike había cambiado para bien. Se preocupaba por sus amigos y era muy noble con todos ayudando a quien lo necesite además de dar buenos consejos pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia otro lado intentando pensar en otra cosa. Cuando llegaron fueron a descansar para levantarse muy temprano para ver la carrera entre AppleJack y Raimbow Dash.

Ya era de día y el otoño había llegado, ambos amigos salieron de la biblioteca rumbo donde sería la carrea anual de las hojas, Spike y Twilight iban llegando cuando vieron a Pinkie Pie en un globo aerostático narrando todo lo que sucedía y explicando que la carrera consistía en hacer caer las hojas de otoño. Cuando ya estaban con todos vieron como todos los corredores se ponían en su posición, Spike iba a donde los espectadores hasta que vio como Twilight se iba donde los corredores.

 **Spike:** Aah Twi ¿A dónde vas?

 **Twilight:** ¿No es obvio? Voy a competir en la carrera.

 **Spike:** ¿Es una broma? Twilight ¿sabes que esta competencia para ponis atléticos no?

 **Twilight:** Que pasa Spike ¿crees que no ganare solo porque no soy tan atlética como lo son Raimbow o AppleJack?

 **Spike:** Creo que esa pregunta se responde a sí misma.

 **Twilight:** Pues te equivoca, estudie todo esto y se cómo ganar. Solo observa.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Estudio como correr una carrera? Ella enserio debe de dejar esos libros por su propio bien – Ok Twilight si tú lo dices, debes de tener un plan para esto.

 **Twilight:** Así es, veras como gano esta carrera.

La poni lavanda fue a ponerse en posición y Spike solo la veía al dudoso, sin bien sabia que su amiga era lista pero no era una atleta como las otras aun si decidió tener fe en ella y fue a sentarse con los demás espectadores escuchando como Pinkie dando la señal para que corrieran. Muchos ponis animaban a los competidores aunque más apoyaban a Raimbow o a AppleJack, Spike al escucharlos le vino una idea que le haría ganar dinero.

 **Spike:** Saben yo no estaría tan seguro al decir que ellas ganarían.

 **Poni 1:** ¿por qué lo dices?

 **Poni 2:** Si, ellas son las ponis más atléticas del pueblo.

 **Spike:** Tal vez si pero yo no diría que ganarían solo por eso, yo diría que mi amiga Twilight ganara esta carrera.

 **Poni 1:** ¿Te refieres a la poni que vive en la biblioteca?

 **Spike:** Así es.

 **Poni 2:** Por favor, dudo mucho que gane la carrera.

 **Spike:** ¿Apostamos? Te apuesto cinco bits a que Twilight le gana a AppleJack y a Raimbow.

 **Poni 2:** Trato hecho, yo apuesto por Raimbow Dash.

 **Poni 1:** Y yo apuesto a que AppleJack gana.

 **Spike:** Ya está decidido – Ja, fue muy fácil -.

 **Poni 1:** Espera ¿solo tiene que ganarle a ellas o también tiene que ganar la carrera?

 **Spike:** Solo tiene que ganar a las dos mencionadas.

 **Poni 2:** Entonces ya está decidido, prepárate para perder joven dragón

 **Spike:** Jeje eso crees.

Y así cada uno veía la carrera con mucha atención dando barras a sus ponis preferidos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otros ponis se unieron a la apuesta de Spike sumando una suma total de cincuenta y cinco bits junto con los de Spike, muchos le apostaba a Raimbow o AppleJack pero ninguno a Twilight ya que pensaba que no ganaría al verla correr tan lento. Spike solo sonrió porque descubrió el plan de Twilight para la carrera, dio una pequeña risa al recordar que ella le dijo que estudio sobre la carrera y en solo pensar que leer sobre como correr de verdad sirvió le dio risa y pensó en la ironía sobre esto. Todos animaban la carrera y el joven dragón solo la veía con una sonrisa y esperaba a que terminara la carrera, tupo observar como las hojas caían cuando los ponis corrían y no pudo negar que tenía una buena vista del paisaje sin embargo en medio de la pista vio como AppleJack se iba para otra dirección hacia un acantilad. De inmediato supo que era obra de Raimbow que seguramente ya lo hizo para ganar terreno, iba a pedirle a un pegaso que la devolviera a la carrera pero vio como Pinkie la llevo en globo aerostático lo que lo relajo un poco aunque no duro mucho ya no falto mucho para que ambas competidoras se estrellaran contra una montaña, Spike solo negó con la cabeza al ver que esas dos más se concentraban en la otra que en la carrera. Siguió viendo la carrera hasta que Pinkie dijo que los competidores estaban cerca de la mete y de inmediato todos empezaron a animar a los competidores. Spike se paró para ver y dio una sonrisa al ver quien cruzo de sus amigas primero la línea de llegada, fue Twilight que llego quinta pero llego antes que AppleJack y Raimbow dándole la victoria a Spike.

 **Spike:** Bien al parecer gane la apuesta – paguen perras -. Mi dinero por favor.

 **Poni 1:** No puede ser.

 **Poni 2:** Bien fue una apuesta justa así que aquí tienes.

 **Poni 1:** Pero ¿cómo pudo ganarles?

 **Spike:** El que ríe a último ríe mejor mis amigos.

Ambos ponis le entregaron una bolsa con los cincuenta bits que aposto cada poni, el joven dragón estaba complacido al ver la bolsa y bajo para felicitar a su amiga por su logro hasta que pudo ver a la princesa Celestia acercándose a sus amigas para felicitarlas por su carrera, AppleJack y Raimbow se disculparon por su forma de actuar y no ser buenas competidoras. La princesa solo dio una amable sonrisa y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que era normal emocionarse al competir. Amabas ponis se pusieron felices pero al ver que aún quedaban hojas se dispusieron a correr de nuevo para quitarlas, Spike solo sonrió al ver que sus amigas aprendieron una lección e hicieron las paces. Dio media vuelta y fue directo hacia la biblioteca al ver que no lo necesitaban ay que al estar la princesa presente no necesitaban que escriba la lección de hoy, además que quería guardar su dinero para que no lo vieran. Al llegar fue a la habitación donde guardo su mochila, movió los tablones y coloco su dinero a un lado para después taparlo de nuevo. Fue a sentarse y a esperar a Twilight, mientras esperaba pensaba que haría con su dinero. Si bien compro lo que necesitaría en un futuro pero no sabía que más comprar, lo pensó un momento y decidió que haría con el dinero que gano apostando.

Spike: Bien ya se en que gastarlo, le daré un buena sorpresa además también que le ayudara en su vida a esa mujer.

El joven dragón tenía una sonrisa pensando en lo que hará el día de mañana, sé que do pensado hasta que llego Twilight que le pregunto a donde había ido. Él solo dijo que tenía que volver ya que como vino la princesa pensó en llevar una carta para escribir su lección pero ya que ella estaba aquí ya no tenía que volver, obviamente eso era una mentira. Twilight le creyó y dijo que no se preocupara con eso ya que no era necesario. Spike fue donde ella para felicitarla por lo de hoy.

Spike: Por cierto Twi felicidades por la carrera. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Twilight: Gracias Spike, para ser mi primera vez en una carrera no lo hice tan mal.

Spike: Si. Tu plan funciono bien.

Twilight: Y que lo digas, mis libros no fallan (tenía una gran sonrisa).

Spike: Por cierto Twi ¿descubriste la diferencia entre el conocimiento y la sabiduría?

Twilight: No, aun no se la diferencia. Debí preguntarle a la princesa.

Spike: Si lo hacías no sería igual a que tú misma lo descubrieras. Pero te lo voy a decir, la diferencia entre el conocimiento y la sabiduría es que el conocimiento lo obtienes de los libros y la sabiduría la obtienes de la experiencia de tu vida.

Twilight: Guau Spike, eso fue profundo. Pero ¿por qué me lo dices?

Spike: Jeje si es verdad. Te lo digo porque puede que te sirva en un futuro y como tu amigo debo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Twilight: Gracias Spike.

Spike: Bueno vamos a cenar y luego a descansar.

El joven dragón fue a preparar la cena, ambos amigos conversaban mientras comían y cuando terminaron fueron a descansar para el día siguiente sin saber que unas cosas iban a pasar.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nueva vida

Capítulo 14: Vestida para el éxito

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Poniville y nuestro protagonista comenzaba con su rutina diaria de ejercicios, su vida hasta ahora iba normal y ya se había acostumbrado a ese mundo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que llego y aunque al principio no se acostumbraba pronto vio que no era tan malo. Ahora él debía proteger su nueva vida y ahora eso debía hacerse fuerte, su cuerpo ya mostraba signo de cambios por los ejercicios que mostraba, sus musculo a simple vista no se notaban pero si uno se acercaba y lo veía bien podría ver como se desarrollaban. Cuando termino sus ejercicios vio que aún le quedaba tiempo y decidió hacer algo nuevo, fue hacia un árbol e intento escalarlo sin embargo no podía subir y decidió usar sus garrar pero el resultado era el mismo ya que sus garras al no usarlas no estaban afiladas como deberían estar así que decidió darles uso arañando el árbol para afilarlas pero no tenía mucho éxito. Al ver que esto le tomaría tiempo fue hacia la biblioteca para preparar el desayuno para él y su amiga, al llegar a su casa fue al baño para acerarse y fue a la ducha. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en si debía cambiar un poco las cosas porque como iban terminarían iguales no obstante sabía que no serían fáciles y que si cambiaba mucho las cosas podría alterar la historia, siguió pensando en todo eso y decidió que si él quería cambiaría las cosas ya que esa era ahora su vida y si continuaba siguiendo la historia como la conocía no tendría sentido que el este hay aunque sabía que si actuaba diferente crearía sospechas. Lo pensó un momento y le vino una idea, él demostraría todo lo que puede hacer de forma que no que levantara sospechas y en caso que le hicieran preguntas solo tendría que inventar una historia creíble. Dio una sonrisa al pensar cómo reaccionarían las chicas al ver al nuevo Spike. Salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y cogió otra para secarse la cabeza, mientras lo hacía no se dio cuenta que Twilight entro al baño y al verlo Spike volteo algo sorprendido. La unicornio lavanda al ver al ver su amigo pudo ver como el agua bajaba por su cuerpo y pudo notar sus músculos, Twilight se le quedo viendo y tuvo un pequeño sonrojo para luego sacudir la cabeza y salir de ahí disculpándose por entrar sin tocar. Spike se le quedo viendo algo extrañado por eso pero no le dio mucha importancia y continúo con lo suyo, mientras que Twilight estaba fuera del baño aún estaba sonrojada por ver al bebé dragón y tenía su casco en su pecho sintiendo su corazón algo agitado.

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así? Spike sí que a cambiado, podía ver sus músculos. No está mal para un bebé dragón ¿me pregunto cómo serán cuando sea más grande? No, no, no debo de pensar así, él es mi amigo pero ¿Qué será esto que estoy sintiendo? Nunca antes me había pasado cuando lo veía aunque antes no se veía así.

La unicornio lavando sé que do pensando en ese sentimiento desconocido que sentía cuando vio a Spike, empezó a recordar como era antes de venir a Poniville un niño juguetón y bromista con todos y ahora aun siendo un bebé dragón se había vuelto más maduro con una mentalidad de un adulto sin mencionar que había cambiado un poco su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido en el baño y de inmediato volvió su sonrojo haciendo que sacudiera su cabeza de nuevo, fue a sentarse para esperar a su amigo para que preparara el desayuno y comieran juntos intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido. Spike había terminado de secarse y fue a preparar el desayuno, cuando bajo vio cómo su amiga lo observaba pero desviaba la mirada cunado el volteo a verla, el joven dragón vio algo extrañado ese comportamiento de su amiga sin embargo no le dio importancia y fue a preparar el desayuno. Sirvió los platos y ambos se dispusieron a comer, mientras comían Spike decidió hacerle una pregunta a Twilight.

 **Spike:** Oye Twi ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Twilight:** Pues hoy tenía pensado ir donde Rarity para ver si podía arreglar mi vestido para la gala.

 **Spike:** \- Cierto, se me había olvidado lo de la gala, la verdad sigo sin entender lo que le ven a esas fiestas. En mi vida pasada fui a esas fiestas y son aburridas – Ya veo ¿y después?

 **Twilight:** Pues creo que leeré un poco unos libros que me llamaron la intención.

 **Spike:** \- Porque no me sorprende – Oye y si salimos a pasear, hoy es un buen día. Ya podrás leer en otra ocasión.

 **Twilight:** No lo sé Spike.

 **Spike:** Vamos, yo invito. El estudio no lo es todo, debes de relajarte un poco de vez en cuando. Tomate un descanso hoy día.

 **Twilight:** Muy bien, tú ganas Spike y ¿adónde iremos?

 **Spike:** Jeje tu déjamelo a mí.

El joven dragón termino de comer y recogió los platos para lavarlos y dirigirse a un cuarto donde había escondido sus cosas, cerro la puerta y saco un poco de dinero de la apuesta que había hecho en la carrera de las hojas, volvió a esconder sus cosas y salió de ese cuarto. Fue donde Twilight que seguía sentada para decirle que estuviera lista y salió de la biblioteca, Twilight intento decirle algo pero no alcanzo puesto que Spike ya se había ido del lugar. El joven dragón fue corriendo al pueblo para ver donde podría ir con Twilight, descarto Sugar cube corner ya que si iba de seguro Pinkie se haría ideas raras, vio cada lugar y pensó en un picnic pero no tenía mucho tiempo además que de seguro Twilight llevaría un libro así que también descarto esa idea. Siguió caminando por el pueblo y vio el restaurante donde habían ido por primera vez, lo pensó por un momento y vio que no era tan mala idea así que volvió corriendo hacia la biblioteca para ir con su amiga. Cuando llego vio por la ventana a su amiga sentada con un vestido rojo en sus casco, el joven dragón tuvo una idea y toco la puerta. Twilight que estaba sentada llamo a Spike para que abriera pero recordó que él había salido y fue ella a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio al joven dragón parado viéndola con una sonrisa.

 **Spike:** ¿Estas listas?

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿por qué no entraste?

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué? Bueno eso es obvio, te invite a salir así que te vine a recoger y no estaría bien si entrara ¿no crees?

 **Twilight:** Pero si tú también vives aquí.

 **Spike:** Je cierto, pero como te dije yo te invite a salir así que es normal que te recoja. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

 **Twilight:** Jejeje está bien Spike – es la primera vez que veo a Spike actuar así, antes salíamos pero fueron pocas veces y siempre era por un problema que había pero esta vez no es así, estamos saliendo a pasear. Espera, él me invitó a salir así de improviso como en una cita ¿acaso esto es lo que es? No, no, no puede ser eso. Me estoy imaginando cosas que no son, esto solo es una salida de amigos y nada más. No creo que Spike piense que esto es una cita ¿o sí? – Oye Spike ¿por qué me invitaste a salir?

 **Spike:** Bueno pensé que como hoy es un bello día sería un desperdicio no disfrutarlo a parte que siempre hay algo que solucionar y pocas veces hay tiempo para descansar por eso pensé en salir para poder relajarnos un día – más bien es para ayudarte ya que siempre estás leyendo y no socializas mucho, necesitas un descansar de tus libros Sparkle y esto te va a ayudar – ¿no te parece?

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón Spike – lo sabía, solo es una salida de amigos. Me estaba haciendo ideas raras con esto – ¿y nuestras amigas? Sería bueno que se nos unieran.

 **Spike:** También pensé en eso pero recuerda que ellas tienen sus cosas y algunas tienen trabajo de tiempo completo así que no creo que se nos puedan unir hoy.

 **Twilight:** Ese es un buen punto Spike.

Ambos amigos siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con AppleJack quien los saludó amistosamente, Twilight y Spike le devolvieron el saludo y le preguntaron a su amiga que hacía por el pueblo la poni granjera les dijo que iba de camino a ver a Rarity. Los tres amigos decidieron ir juntos donde la poni modista y por el camino fueron hablando de cosas como la gala del galope y lo que harían, Spike solo rodo los ojos y las veía con una mirada algo divertida al imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevarían. Cuando llegaron AppleJack toco la puerta y entro saludando a Rarity pero Twilight la cayo al ver que su amiga estaba en lo que ella llamaba "la zona" y cuando estaba ahí estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo y no quería ser molestada por nada ni nadie, ambas amigas seguían hablando preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su amiga quien estaba algo molesta al ver que no la dejaban trabajar tranquilamente cosa que no paso desapercibido para Spike quien vio divertido la escena. La poni modista volteo para verlas con una sonrisa y voz amigable, Twilight le pidió si podía arreglar su vestido para la gala pero al ver su vestido Rarity se sorprendió y le dijo que no podía ir con ese vestido por ser muy viejo así que le iba a hacer un nuevo vestido, Twilight se negó al principio ya que no quería abusar de la generosidad de su amiga sin embargo ella insistió en hacerlo así que no tuvo más que aceptar su ofrecimiento. Rarity volteo para ver a AppleJack y dedujo que ella tampoco quería un vestido, la poni vaquera solo rio y dijo que ella pensaba en llevar su ropa de trabajo. Al escuchar eso a Rarity casi le da un infarto y se negó en que su amiga fuera de forma informal y le dijo que también le haría un vestido pero AppleJack se negó así que Rarity le dijo que le haría unas mejora a su ropa de trabajo, la poni granjera acepto y en eso se oyó una voz que venía de arriba y vieron como alguien se estrellaba y entraba por el techo viendo que era Raimbow Dash que estaba practicando un nuevo truco, Rarity al verla tuvo una idea y decidió hacer un vestido para cada una de sus amigas. Spike solo la veía con una ceja levantada pero no dijo nada y espero a que terminaran de hablar lo que no tardo y Twilight junto con Raimbow y AppleJack salieron de la Boutique dejando a su amiga en su trabajo, la pegaso cian se despidió ya que tenía que seguir practicando con sus acrobacias y AppleJack también se fue ya que tenía que ir por su ropa de trabajo para que Rarity lo mejorara demás que tenía trabajo que hacer en su granja dejando solos a Twilight y a Spike.

 **Spike:** Bueno creo que nos dejaron solos ¿Qué dices si continuamos con nuestra salida?

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón y dime ¿adónde iremos?

 **Spike:** Jeje solo sígueme.

Ambos amigos caminaban por el pueblo hablando de cosas triviales como la gala que al parecer era el tema de sus amigas, Spike solo decía que esperaba no aburrirse en la fiesta y Twilight solo dio una pequeña risa y le dijo que no sería así a lo cual Spike solo pensó en lo que pasaría causándole una risa pero lo pudo contener. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al restaurante y entraron tomando asiento, el camarero les dio la carta a ambos y saco una pequeña libreta y les pregunto que iban a ordenar.

 **Spike:** Yo pediré una ensalada de frutas y para la dama un sándwich de margaritas y para beber denos su mejor jugo.

El camarero anoto las órdenes y se dispuso a retirar las cartas para después traer las órdenes. Twilight estaba algo sonrojada por como la llamo Spike y cuando lo vio pudo notar como la veía a los ojos con una sonrisa así que desvió la mirada algo apenada.

 **Spike:** ¿Te ocurre algo Twilight?

 **Twilight:** No, solo es que es la primera vez que me llamas así. ¿Y cómo sabías que pediría un sándwich de margaritas?

 **Spike:** Pues fue lo último que pediste cuando vinimos a este lugar.

 **Twilight:** Enserio ¿tú lo recuerdas?

 **Spike:** Claro, no lo olvide.

 **Twilight:** Me sorprende un poco que no lo hayas olvidado pero no tenías que pedirlo por mi Spike ni llamarme así (se sonrojo un poco).

 **Spike:** Lo sé pero aun así debía de hacerlo, te invite a salir y debo de comportarme como un caballero.

 **Twilight:** Guau Spike no conocía ese lado tuyo.

 **Spike:** Jeje tengo lo mío, bueno dejemos eso y disfrutemos el momento.

Twilight aun sonrojada asintió y comenzaron a hablar sobre diversos temas, de vez en cuando Spike hacía reír a Twilight. Siguieron hablando hasta que llego su pedido y ambos se dispusieron comer hasta que Twilight recordó que no trajo dinero pero Spike le dijo que no se preocupa ya que él pagaría por la comida, la unicornio lavanda lago extrañada le pregunto con qué dinero y Spike le conto que cuando corrió en la carrera de las hojas unos ponis apostaron a AppleJack y a Raimbow para ver quien ganaba y Spike decidió unírseles apostando por ella que les ganaría a ganando le dinero de la apuesta, omitiendo que él había comenzado con lo de la apuesta. Twilight solo vio a Spike algo disgustada por eso pero Spike se defendió diciendo que él solo lo hizo porque creyó que era solo un juego, no pensó que era de verdad. Twilight solo rodo los ojos y le dijo que estaba bien pero que no lo hiciera otra vez, Spike levanto su garrar derecha prometiendo que no lo haría de nuevo pero su otra garra estaba detrás con los dedos cruzados. Los dos amigos continuaron disfrutando del momento hasta que llegó la hora de irse, Spike pago la cuenta y se retiró junto con su amiga.

 **Twilight:** Fue divertido haber salido.

 **Spike:** Claro, es bueno cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando. Hoy la pasamos bien.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón, gracias por invitarme hoy Spike.

 **Spike:** Je no fue nada, fue más divertido que pasar todo el día leyendo ¿no?

 **Twilight:** Jeje tal vez. Bueno creo que iré a ver los vestidos que Rarity nos diseñó ¿vienes Spike?

 **Spike:** Claro, después de todo tengo que llevarte a casa sana y salva.

 **Twilight:** Spike. Nosotros vivimos en el mismo lugar.

 **Spike:** Je ya se, solo estoy jugando.

Twilight y Spike fueron a la Boutique de Rarity donde ya estaban sus otras amigas esperándolas y todas entraron para ver los vestidos que su amiga modista les diseño. Cuando entraron Rarity les mostró muy entusiasmada los vestidos hechos por ella sin embargo sus amigas no se mostraron tan entusiasmadas asiendo que la Rarity se preocupara pensando que no les gustaron los vestidos. Les pregunto si les parecían bien y las chicas respondieron que no eran lo que esperaban, la poni modista se puso algo triste cosa que sus amigas notaron intentando animarla pero Rarity de inmediato alzo la cabeza y dijo que haría nuevos vestidos que estén a su gusto. Sus amigas quisieron negarse pero ella insistía, todas se retiraron aceptando la generosidad de su amiga. Cada fue a su casa esperando los vestidos, Spike se quedó pensando que Rarity tendría mucho que hacer y por un momento pensó en ayudarla pero él no conocía mucho sobre moda y estorbaría en vez de ayudar así que se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca con Twilight.

 **Spike:** Oye Twi ¿crees que Rarity esté bien?

 **Twilight:** Porque lo dices.

 **Spike:** Bueno tiene mucho trabajo que hacer con los vestidos que les hará y posiblemente eso no la deje descansar, tú sabes cómo es ella cuando se decide a hacer algo con respecto la moda.

 **Twilight:** No tienes por qué preocuparte Spike, ella es muy buena con su trabajo y no le molesta en absoluto. Aunque creo que más tarde iré a verlos y decirle lo que me gustaría que llevara.

 **Spike:** \- Creo que están abusando un poco de su generosidad aunque también es su culpa por ofrecerse a hacerlos – Si tú lo dices Twilight.

Ambos amigos seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a su hogar y Spike volvió a comportarse como caballero con su amiga haciendo que sonriera, Twilight entro a la biblioteca pero vio que Spike no entro preguntándole si iba a entrar. El joven dragón dijo que iba a caminar un poco y también vería si Rarity necesitaba ayuda con los vestidos cosa que eso último no era verdad. Twilight solo asintió y cerró la puerta, el joven dragón camino por el pueblo pensando que podría hacer y mientras caminaba fue a para en Sugar cube corner donde escuchó sobre el desfile de modas de Rarity. Spike al escuchar tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso sin embargo decidió ver como saldría las cosas y si iban mal intervendría, estaba por retirarse cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Cuando volteo vio a un poni gris de crin blanca con lentes de sol, era Hoity-Toity una gran estrella de la moda. A Spike no le agradaba mucho ya que parecía algo gay, lo había conocido en la reunión a la que había asistido por invitación de Fancy Pants cuando fue a Canterlot.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Joven Spike hace mucho tiempo que no te veo. Soy yo, Hoity-Toity.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda, la copia de Justin Bieber está aquí – Hoity-Toity como has estado.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Me encuentro muy bien joven Spike. Hoy vine para buscar algún nuevo elemento en la moda, escuche que aquí vive una gran diseñadora y casualmente escuche que haría un desfile de moda así que vine para verlo personalmente. ¿Por casualidad tú la conoces?

 **Spike:** Si la conozco, es una amiga – al parecer alguien ando de chismoso con la noticia -.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Excelente ¿me podrías llevar? Tengo que ver si esa poni es en verdad una gran diseñadora como dicen.

 **Spike:** Claro pero aún es muy temprano. Te diré algo, yo le avisare que tú estarás en su desfile y cuando todo esté listo te busco ¿te parece?

 **Hoity-Toity:** Me parece bien joven Spike, esperare con ansias tu llamado

Spike se despidió de Hoity-Toity y fue directo hacia la Boutique de Rarity, cuando llego toco la puerta y entro avisándoles quien iría a su desfile de modas sorprendiendo a sus amigas y asustando a Rarity cosa que Spike noto y fue a ver los vestido pero al verlos se quedó mudo ya que eran horribles tanto que hasta la gata de Rarity quería vomitar, el joven dragón empezó a dudar si sería una buena idea mostrar esos vestidos a Hoity-Toity. Iba a decir algo pero todas sus amigas fueron ponerse sus vestidos para el desfile dejando a Rarity y a Spike solos. La poni modista estaba entrando en pánico y el joven dragón tuvo que calmarla diciendo que tal vez no sea tan malo aunque en el fondo no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras, ambos fueron a preparar todo para el desfile y Spike fue buscar a Hoity-Toity para informarle a qué hora seria el desfile, el poni le agradeció y le ofreció estar a su lado para ver el espectáculo pero Spike lo negó diciendo que estaría tras bambalinas ayudando a su amiga a o cual el poni acepto, el joven dragón fue donde sus amigas esperando que todo comenzara. Él sabía que no resultaría bien y que debía hacer algo y falta de tiempo solo pudo idear un plan para ayudar a su amiga en caso de que todo resulte mal, aunque era algo improvisado no tenia de otra. Era eso o dejar que su amiga sufra una humillación. Era de noche y todo el pueblo se había reunido para ver el desfile de modas de Rarity y en medio de la multitud estaba Hoity-Toity esperando que comenzara, Spike algo dudoso dio inicio al desfile dando su presentación. Dio la señal para que sonara la música y prendió las luces para después subir el telón y de ahí salieron sus amigas vistiendo sus vestidos pero cuando los vieron nadie dijo nada ya que eran horrible, Hoity-Toity al verlos solo pudo decir que eran un insulto a la moda y que quería ver a la responsable de tal acto. Todas sus amigas no se movían ya que entiendan la situación en la que estaban y Rarity sin más salió para que todos la vieran. Spike al ver eso jalo una palanca haciendo que saliera humo por toda la pasarela cubriendo a todas, las chicas se preguntaban qué pasaba y el joven dragón les dio una señal para que se movieran y haciéndole caso todas se fueron del escenario. Spike bajo el telón dando a entender que el show se había acabado, todas sus amigas estaban adentro de la Boutique pensando en lo que había pasado hasta que vieron como Rarity fue directo a su cuarto llorando, sus amigas intentaron ir donde ella pero Spike las detuvo y les dijo que mejor hablaran con ella mañana cuando este más calmada. Todas asintieron y fueron a sus casas quitándose los vestidos. Al día siguiente todas fueron donde Rarity para intentar animarla, al entrar y subir vieron que seguía encerrada en su cuarto llorando, Pinkie toca la puerta para intentar hacer que su amiga saliera.

 **Pinkie:** Rarity ¿estás bien hay? No has salido en días.

 **Rarity:** Jamás voy a salir, no puedo mostrar mi rostro en Poniville nunca más. Antes era alguien, era un poni respetada. Hacia vestidos, vestidos muy hermosos pero ahora todos los ponis se ríen de mí. No soy más que una hazmerreír (empieza a llorar desconsoladamente).

 **Twilight:** No eres una hazmerreír Rarity.

 **Raimbow:** Yo creo que sí.

 **Twilight:** Sshhh. Sal con nosotras.

 **Rarity:** Déjenme en paz (llorar desconsoladamente) solo quiero estar sola, quiero regodearme en lo que sea que los ponis se regodeen ¿se puede regodear en la pena? Ahí escúchenme ni siquiera sé en donde debo regodearme, soy tan patética (llorar desconsoladamente).

 **Twilight:** ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Tener miedo?

 **Raimbow:** Esa es tu respuesta para todo.

 **AppleJack:** No podemos dejar a Rarity.

 **Pinkie:** Se convertirá en una loca con gatos.

 **Twilight:** Solo tiene un gato.

 **Pinkie:** Dale tiempo.

 **Spike:** En eso tiene razón Pinkie, Rarity se encuentra muy deprimida y tal vez cometa una locura, pero tengo la solución para eso.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Y cuál es?

 **Spike:** Yo voy a intentar hacerla salir, ustedes tienen que esperar a que salga. Mientras estaban en el desfile yo pude ver un vestido a medio terminar, me imagino que ese era para ella así que ustedes lo van a terminar y la animaran para que supere este problema. Y si no puedo hacerla salir usen al gato, le tiene mucho afecto a su mascota.

 **Twilight:** ¿Esta seguro que funcionara?

 **Spike:** ¿Alguna vez te eh fallado? Solo confíen en mí. Ustedes solo terminen el vestido y yo me encargaré de lo demás.

Las chicas asintieron y fueron por el vestido para terminarlo dejando a Spike solo, el joven dragón fue por dos pasadores de cabello y doblando una punta de cada uno los metió por la cerradura y empezó a girarlos y abrir la puerta para ver a Rarity con una bata y pantuflas rosas.

 **Spike:** Je siempre quise hacer eso.

 **Rarity:** ¿Spike? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y como entraste?

 **Spike:** Con un viejo truco pero eso no importa, vine para hablar Rarity.

 **Rarity:** No hay nada de qué hablar, mi vida esta arruinada (pose dramática) ya no tengo nada.

 **Spike:** \- Ella en verdad necesita terapia – Eso no es verdad, esto solo fue un pequeño tropiezo.

 **Rarity:** Claro que no, esta era una oportunidad para lucirme y todo resulto lo opuesto. Ahora solo me queda la vergüenza y todo está acabado.

 **Spike:** \- Ok, creo que debo dejarme de rodeos – Es verdad, todo salió mal. Seguramente estarán hablando de todo esto por todo el pueblo y tu reputación esta por los suelos.

 **Rarity:** (Lo mira sorprendida) Tú crees…

 **Spike:** Pero solo estará todo acabado si te rindes y dejas todo, y si es así entonces mejor deja de diseñar ropa ¿eso es lo quieres? ¿No era tu sueño ser la mejor diseñadora de moda?

 **Rarity:** Por supuesto que sí, ese es mi sueño y no dejaría de diseñar ropa.

 **Spike:** Entonces deja de llorar como Magdalena y no te dejen vencer por esto, recuerda que no siempre se te será fácil cumplir tus sueños. Habrá dificultades y momentos duros en donde duraras de ti pero no dejes que eso te detenga ten valor para enfrentar esas adversidades, recuerda que el valor comienza confiando en uno mismo. Si te caes entonces levántate y enfrenta todo lo que se te ponga en el camino y recuerda que no estás sola, tienes amigas que te ayudaran en todo. Ellas te apoyaran cuando tengas problemas, nunca dudes de ti misma Rarity porque yo ni las chicas lo haremos.

La poni modista se quedó anonadada por la palabras del bebé dragón, sus palabras sonaban totalmente sinceras y sin ninguna pisca de mentira. Se le quedo viendo a sus ojos que mostraban total confianza, pensó en lo que dijo y vio que tenía razón, si se quedaba hay sin hacer nada todo su esfuerzo por ser la mejor diseñadora de moda se vendría abajo y no dejaría que su carrera terminara así solo porque su desfile fue un fracaso. No, no dejaría que eso pasara, la poni modista se puso de pie limpiándose las lágrimas y puso una sonrisa de que demostraba total determinación.

 **Rarity:** Tienes razón Spike, no dejare que esto me derrote. Superare cada prueba que me pongan en frente y la pasare. Y todos me reconocerán como la mejor diseñadora de modas por toda Equestria, todos reconocerán a Rarity la unicornio.

 **Spike:** Esa es Rarity que yo conozco, esa es la actitud.

 **Rarity:** Oh muchas gracias por animarme Spike, eres una gran amigo.

 **Spike:** Je para eso estoy. Y una cosa más, nunca dejes de sonreír ya que tu sonrisa adorna tu bello rostro Rarity. Tienes una sonrisa linda muy linda, nunca la pierdas (le da un calidad sonrisa).

Al escuchar eso Rarity se sonrojo, nunca nadie le había dicho eso al menos no como lo dijo Spike. Muchos le habían dicho lo linda y talentosa que era pero lo decían como cumplido en cambio Spike lo decía con total honestidad, mas con esa sonrisa sincera la poni modista desvió la mirada avergonzada sin saber él porque lo hacía. Ya está acostumbrada que le dijeran eso sin embargo esta vez era diferente, su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó todo eso. No podía negar que Spike aun teniendo la apariencia en un bebé sonaba como alguien maduro, además de ser caballeroso y ayudaba a otros cuando lo necesitaban eran las cualidades que ella buscaba en un poni. Rarity giro la cabeza para verlo a los ojos de nuevo y hablarle.

 **Rarity:** ¿Tú en verdad piensas eso?

 **Spike:** No lo pienso, lo afirmo. Además de so eres muy talentosa y dedicada, dichoso será el poni que este contigo.

 **Rarity:** (Aumento su sonrojo) Gr…gracias por decir eso Spike.

 **Spike:** No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos.

 **Rarity:** Por cierto ¿Qué significa eso de llorar como Magdalena?

 **Spike:** Aahhh nada, solo son cosas mías jejeje.

Rarity se le quedo viendo algo extrañada pero no le dio más vueltas a eso, como Spike le dijo son cosas suyas. Ambos iban a salir cuando oyeron un maullido viniendo de afuera, ese maullido fue reconocido por Rarity.

 **Rarity:** ¿Opal? (fue a abrir la ventana y vio a su gata en una rama de árbol sujetando se fuertemente) ¡Opal! ¿Cómo subiste hay? Resiste cariño mamá te salvara (fue corriendo a ayudarla).

 **Spike:** Bien ya hice mi trabajo aquí.

La poni modista salió de su casa y fue corriendo hacia el árbol donde estaba atrapada su gata para ver a Raimbow Dash sentada a su lado con una sonrisa.

 **Rarity:** ¡¿Raimbow Dash?! Como te atreves su subir a mi pobre Opal a un árbol.

 **Raimbow:** De qué otra forma íbamos a sacarte para mostrarte esto.

La poni cian señala abajo donde estaban sus amigas junto con un vestido muy elegante, era el vestido que Rarity estaba diseñando para que lo usara en la gala. Spike las veía por la ventana con una sonrisa para después irse al pueblo en busca de Hoity-Toity para arreglar la reputación de Rarity. Iba corriendo por el pueblo cuando lo vio caminando hacia la estación de tren, Spike fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para detenerlo.

 **Spike:** Hoity-Toity espera un momento.

 **Hoity-Toity:** ¿Quién me llama? Oh eres tu joven Spike. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

 **Spike:** Vine para pedirte que le des otra oportunidad a mi amiga Rarity.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Ya vi lo que tenía que ver joven Spike. Ese desfile fue una burla y una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo.

 **Spike:** Sé que ese desfile no fue lo que esperaste pero eso fue porque no eran los vestidos que tenías que ver, solo fue un contratiempo. Enserio, esta vez te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

 **Hoity-Toity:** ¿En verdad lo dices?

 **Spike:** Confía en mi amigo, este desfile te dejará sin habla.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Si tú lo dices entonces confiare en ti.

 **Spike:** Gracias, sé que no te decepcionaras.

Hoity-Toity y Spike fueron donde estaban sus amigas que seguían en el mismo lugar, el joven dragón fue donde ellas para avisarle que Hoity-Toity estaba aquí para darle una segunda oportunidad a Rarity. Todos entraron a la Boutique y dio inicio al desfile, cada una fue presentando sus vestidos con gran elegancia sin mencionar los efectos especiales producidos por la magia de Rarity, el poni gris que do maravillado por tal demostración hasta que vio el vestido de Rarity quedando aún más encantado. Hoity-Toity felicito a Rarity por su demostración de su trabajo y la poni modista agradeció el gesto. Spike la veía con una sonrisa sabiendo que todo se arregló, fue donde Twilight que le dijo que tomara nota sobre la lección de hoy. El joven dragón tomo una pluma y un pergamino y se puso a escribir.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia, esta semana mi talentosa amiga Rarity aprendió que si tratas de complacer a cada poni con frecuencia acabaras sin complacer a ninguna y menos a ti misma. Y yo aprendí esto, cuando una poni se te ofrece a hacerte un favor como hacerte un hermoso vestido no deberías criticar de más algo que te dan generosamente quiero decir a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente".

Después de escribir lo que le dicto su amiga Spike mando la carta con su fuego fue donde sus amigas para felicitarlas por el buen show y en eso Hoity-Toity se les acerco para hablar con Rarity.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Rarity te felicito por el más impresionante debut en la moda. ¿me harías el gran honor de permitirme presentar tu couture en la mejores Boutiques de Canterlot?

 **Rarity:** Me encantaría hacerlo. Le agradezco mucho por esto.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Gracias pero le deberías de agradecer al joven Spike, él fue el que me convenció de aceptar ver tu desfile.

 **Rarity:** ¿Enserio?

 **Hoity-Toity:** Oh sí, me dijo que no me decepcionaría y cumplió su palabra pero no me sorprende. El jovencito es alguien asombroso.

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué lo dice?

 **Spike:** -Oh oh -.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Pues, en una reunión que hubo en Canterlot el joven Spike fue invitado por Fancy Pants y nos dijo cosas maravillosas de él. Sin duda el chico es especial.

 **Twilight:** Guau Spike no sabía que conocías a…

 **Rarity:** ¿Fancy Pants? ¿El mismo Fancy Pants?

 **Spike:** Fue cuando estuve en Canterlot por asuntos de la realeza, no es para tanto.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Oh por supuesto que sí, siendo tan solo un niño demostró ser alguien muy capaz para muchos ámbitos. Hasta le ofrecimos que se quedara para ayudarlo a hacerse famoso.

 **Twilight:** ¿Y qué paso?

 **Hoity-Toity:** Bueno él lo rechazo ya que quería quedarse con sus amigas aquí en Poniville y ceo que fue una sabía decisión. Ya ansío contarles a todos sobre esto y son rede ti joven Spike.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿es cierto eso?

 **Spike:** Si, me ofrecieron eso pero lo rechacé.

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 **Spike:** Bueno, no podía dejarte sola ¿no?

 **AppleJack:** Guau Spike me dejaste sorprendida.

 **Spike:** Si bueno como dije no es para tanto.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Igual de modesto, eso es lo que me agrada de ti.

 **Rarity:** Oh Spike gracias, sin ti no hubiera podido hacer todo esto. Me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, tus lindas palabras me dieron ánimos gracias muchas gracias (lo abraza fuertemente).

 **Spike:** (Algo apenado) Si, si no hay de qué.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Bueno Rarity ¿aceptas mi oferta?

 **Rarity:** (Suelta a Spike) Por supuesto que sí.

 **Hoity-Toity:** Maravilloso. Necesito que me hagas una docena de cada vestido para el siguiente martes.

Al escuchar eso Rarity tuvo un tic en el ojo y se desmaya por el enorme trabajo que había aceptado, Spike solo la veía con pena por todo lo que tenía que hacer y odiaría estar en sus zapatos o en sus cascos mejor dicho. Después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas, Spike se despidió de Hoity-Toity a lo cual él también se despido y que esperaba volverlo a ver el joven dragón respondió igual aunque en el fondo no tenía muchas ganas. Por el camino Twilight le hacía preguntas sobre lo que paso en esa reunión a los cual Spike solo respondía que todo fue normal, conoció a Fancy Pants en la reunión que hubo en el castillo y conversaron unos minutos y que lo había invitado a su reunión con sus amistades y hay conoció a todos. El joven dragón siguió contando lo que paso en Cartelot omitiendo ciertas cosas que su amiga por el momento no debía de saber, siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a su casa. Ambos amigos entraron para descansar y estar listos para el día siguiente ya que mañana vendría una gran sorpresa.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nueva vida

Capítulo 15: Las predicciones de Pinkie

Era un nuevo día en Poniville y el joven dragón como siempre era el primero en levantarse para comenzar con su rutina diaria de ejercicios solo que esta vez mas practicó con sus garras asiéndolas más afiladas al tal punto que ya podía escalar los arboles con ellas entre otras cosas, aunque al principio le costó un poco al final pudo dominarlas claro que ahora tenía que tener más cuidado cuando las use ya que podría lastimar a alguien. Volvió a la biblioteca para preparar su desayuno y para Twilight, cuando terminó llamo a su magia y ambos e dispusieron para comer. Spike tenían planeado ir hoy a la cueva donde estaba ese dragón que cubrió el pueblo con su humo, lamentablemente su amiga le dijo que hoy iba a practicar unos hechizos de transformación y que necesitaba su ayuda. El joven dragón solo afirmo estar de acuerdo aunque por dentro quería negarse, cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron al pueblo y Spike se puso una pequeña roca en su cabeza con una collar de hojas y tenía una rama como bastón, el joven dragón se encontraba posando para su amiga algo incómodo por la pose en el que estaba.

 **Spike:** ¿Y que se supone que harás Twi?

 **Twilight:** Solo transformare esas cosas en ropa Spike.

 **Spike:** OK pero ¿es necesario que pose de esta manera?

 **Twilight:** Si Spike. Necesito concentrarme en esto y visualizar como seria.

 **Spike:** \- Sería más fácil con un maniquí – De acuerdo.

La unicornio lavanda empezó a concentrar su magia en su cuerno y primero convirtió las hojas en un elegante esmoquin para después convertir la rama en un bastón negro con empuñadura dorada , el joven dragón se impresionó por como lucia ahora sin embargo noto algo extraño que pasaba por el pueblo y al voltear vio a Pinkie escondiéndose de algo. Twilight le llamo al atención diciéndole que debía mirar había ella ya que ese hechizo requería mucha concentración, Spike se disculpó y giro la cabeza y Twilight prosiguió con su hechizo convirtiendo la roza en un sombrero de copa pero volvió a girar la cabeza para ver si Pinkie seguía hay haciendo que Twilight se desconcentrara convirtiendo el sombreo de nuevo en una roca. La roca iba a caer sobre la cabeza del joven dragón pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo evitando que le cayera encima moviéndose a un lado.

 **Twilight:** Spike, esta magia requiere de mucha concentración. No hay otra forma.

 **Spike:** No puedo evitarlo. Mira hacia allá.

Ambos amigos miraron hacia el pueblo y vieron a Pinkie con una sombrilla en su cabeza escondiéndose debajo de las casas y veía al cielo preocupada como si algo fuera caer sobre ella, la poni rosada iba de un lado a otro con mucha velocidad escondiéndose en todo sitio.

 **Twilight:** (Suspira) no le hagas caso, solo está siendo Pinkie Pie.

 **Spike:** Creo que está siendo más Pinkie Pie hoy.

La poni rosada seguía corriendo a todos lados hasta que paro en seco volteo su cabeza para ver su cola que se estaba agitando, ambos amigos tenían intriga y fueron donde estaba para preguntarle qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie Pie por el gran reino de Equestria ¿Qué tramas?

 **Pinkie:** Es mi cola es mi cola se está agitando (le pone la cola en la cara) y sabes lo que significa.

 **Twilight:** En realidad Pinkie no tengo la menor idea.

 **Pinkie:** La agitación significa que mi Pinkie sentido predice que caerán cosas. Es mejor que se refugien.

 **Twilight:** Ay Pinkie no va a llover, apenas hay nubes en (le cae una sapo en la cara).

 **Pinkie:** Te dijo "buena atrapada" el sapo.

Spike se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada y con una pequeña sonrisa por lo que paso, luego pudo notar que venía su amiga Fluttershy se encontraba arriba de ellos volando con una pequeña carreta con sus alforjas y una canasta todas llenas de sapos. El joven dragón solo pensaba que esto sería divertido, para él.

 **Flutteshy:** Ay, lo siento muchísimo ¿estás bien Twilight Sparkle? No pude resistir ver el estanque tan sobrepoblado con tantos sapos saltando uno sobre otros así que decidí llevar a todos los que pudiera al pantano Froggy Bottom.

 **Twilight:** Era de esperarse.

 **Fluttershy:** Adiós.

 **Pinkie:** Twilight tienes una cosita pegada en la cara.

 **Twilight:** Oh ¿enserio? ¿Tu Pinkie sentido te lo dijo también?

 **Pinkie:** No, eso puedo verlo (se va cantando una canción).

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike. Continuemos la sesión de practica con un poco menos de escándalo.

 **Spike:** Eso estuvo genial, Pinkie predijo que caería algo y paso.

 **Twilight:** Ay por favor. Dijo que caería algo y un sapo casualmente cayo al mismo tiempo. Una coincidencia, solo fue eso.

 **Pinkie:** ¡MI COLA MI COLA! ¡SE AGITA! Va a caer algo más.

 **Spike:** \- Pero que mierda ¿de dónde salió? -.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie vamos, nada más se va a caer… (Cae en una zanja).

 **Spike:** Guau eso no me lo esperaba. Pinkie ¿es seguro ir a ayudarla?

 **Pinkie:** Esta bien, mi cola no se agita (se va cantando su canción).

 **Spike:** Apuesto a que no te esperabas eso ¿no Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Ay por favor.

 **AppleJack:** Twilight ¿Por qué estas metida hay?

 **Spike:** Porque Pinkie predijo que algo caería y eso paso.

 **Twilight:** Enserio Spike no fue así. Dos coincidencias seguidas como estas pueden ser improbables, pero es más fácil creer que su cola agitada predice el futuro.

 **AppleJack:** (Se sorprende) ¿Cola agitada? ¿Pinkie sentido? (se esconde de bajo de su puesto de manzanas).

 **Spike:** Descuida, es seguro. La predicción ya se cumplió.

 **Twilight:** Espera, no me digas que tú también crees en eso.

 **AppleJack:** Sé que no tiene mucho sentido pero los que vivimos en Poniville desde siempre aprendimos con el tiempo que si se empieza a agitar debes escuchar.

 **Pinkie:** Mis orejas se doblan mis orejas se doblan.

 **Spike:** \- Pero como lo hace ¿Cómo aparece de la nada? – Y eso que significa.

 **Pinkie:** Te darás un baño.

 **Twilight:** Jajaja ¿un baño? Esto se pone más ridículo cada vez (paso un poni con una carreta y la ensucia de lodo haciendo que gruña).

 **Spike:** \- Oh si, esto sí que será muy divertido -.

Spike y Pinkie llevaron a Twilight a la biblioteca para que pudiera darse un baño, cuando llegaron el joven dragón les dijo que saldría un momento ya que tenía unas cosas que hacer, las chicas asintieron y entraron. El joven dragón paseaba por el pueblo tranquilamente pensando que haría ya que no podía ir a la biblioteca porque su amiga se estaba bañando y no quería estar hay en ese momento aunque nadie usaba ropa en el pueblo el hecho que se esté bañando era algo que no podía meterse ya que el respetaba la privacidad además que no quería estar cerca por si algo volvía a caer del cielo o si pasaba otra cosa, no pudo evitar reír un poco por la situación en la que estaba su amiga. Siguió paseando por el pueblo pensando en que podría hacer, él tenía planeado ir hoy a la cueva del dragón por si había dejado algo pero eso no sería posible hoy. Decidió volver a la biblioteca para ver si su amiga ya había terminado de bañarse, cuando llego no vio a nadie y se preguntaban donde habían ido así que decidió buscarlas sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta accidentalmente había golpeado a Twilight dejándola pegada a la puerta, el joven dragón al darse cuenta decidió irse rápido antes que su amiga lo regañara. Fue por el pueblo buscando que podría hacer para matar el tiempo, mientras caminaba pensaba en sus cosas y hacia planes para el futuro ya que aunque estaba bien ayudando a sus amigas eso no significaba que tenía que quedarse atrás hacia que decidió ir a practicar con sus cuchillas ocultas. Dio media vuelta y fue donde sus cosas para practicar, al estar Twilight con Pinkie de seguro tendría tiempo para él olvidando un pequeño detalle que pasaría a continuación. Cuando llego no las encontraba y pensó que no estaban hasta que oyó un ruido providente de abajo, venia del laboratorio de la biblioteca el joven dragón aún no se creía que hubiera un laboratorio debajo de la biblioteca. Fue hacia las escaleras bajando para luego abrir la puerta sin embargo al abrirla golpeo nuevamente a Twilight con la puerta.

 **Spike:** Pinkie ¿has visto a Twilight?

 **Pinkie:** Aja.

 **Spike:** (Voltea y ve a su amiga) Twilight ¿Qué haces hay?

 **Twilight:** ¿Ustedes dos planearon esto?

 **Spike:** ¿Planear qué?

 **Twilight:** Esto es ridículo, no puede estar pasando. No tiene sentido. Lo tengo que descifrar.

Tras decir eso Twilight se fue para seguir a Pinkie no sin antes llevarse una libreta junto con un lápiz y unos binoculares además de un sombrero de safari dejando al joven dragón solo. Ambos amigos veían a la poni rosa caminando tranquilamente por el parque oliendo unas flores y Twilight la estaba siguiendo disfrazada de arbusto, el joven dragón se fue para buscarla y cuando la vio solo veía esto divertido al ver como su amiga actuaba como una loca y decidió seguirla para ver qué pasaba. La unicornio lavanda observaba detenidamente a su amiga anotando cada cosa que hacía, Spike intrigado por lo que hacía fue donde Twilight para preguntarle.

 **Spike:** ¿Twilight? (su amiga se asusta y jala a Spike dentro del arbusto).

 **Twilight:** Enserio Spike ¿no sabes que no debes de espiar a los ponis?

 **Spike:** Oye pero si tú estás haciendo eso.

 **Twilight:** No. Esto es investigación científica. Observo a Pinkie Pie, nombre científico Pinkius Pieacus en su habitad natural.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué cosa? – Esta chica loca -.

 **Twilight:** Hay algo sospechoso en el asunto de predicción por agitación y voy a llegar al fondo de esto, así que sshhh.

 **Spike:** Aahhh ¿ok?

 **Twilight:** (Voltea y ve que se va Pinkie) Vamos, Pinkius Pieacus está en marcha.

Ambos siguieron a la poni rosa viendo que se dirigía a la escuela para empezar a rodar en el césped hasta que vieron cómo se rascaba la nariz, Twilight le dijo a Spike que anotara todo lo que pasaba a lo cual el joven dragón solo asintió. La unicornio lavanda siguió observando hasta que vio cómo su amiga escondía debajo de un juego de la escuela.

 **Twilight:** Aja eso no tiene sentido. Ves, se oculta como si algo fuera a caer del cielo pero la cola agitada significa que si va a caer no picazón en la nariz. Esto demuestra quizá concluye.

 **Spike:** Oh oh, yo me largo.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿adónde vas? Intento enseñarte el valor de la observación cien ¡Ay!

No pudo terminar porque un enjambre de abejas fue donde ella y empezaron a picarla, Spike fue rápido por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empezó a ponerle curitas en sus heridas. Después volvieron a seguirla hacia Sweet Apple Acress donde olía las flores del campo.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

 **Twilight:** Oliendo una flor.

 **Spike:** ¿Y eso que significa?

 **Twilight:** Tal vez que las flores huelen bien. Espera, percibo algo ¿orejas dobladas? ¿Parpadeo? Las rodillas.

 **Spike:** Espera, eso significa que ese es el combo que te dice cuidado con las puertas que se abren (se aleja de ese lugar).

 **Twilight:** Tú crees en verdad en eso ¿no Spike?

 **Spike:** ¿Y tú no?

 **Twilight:** Por supuesto que no ya que no hay lógica.

 **Spike:** \- Si, yo también pensé en eso pero oye antes era un humano pero morí y reencarne en un cuerpo de dragón y ahora vivo con un montón de ponis de colores y con una unicornio que es la aprendiz de un princesa que mueve el sol y toda lógica que conocía se fue por la borda pero mira aquí estoy – Si yo fuera tú me movería de ese lugar.

 **Twilight:** Ay por favor, mira déjame mostrarte que no hay nada que temer (se pone junto a la puerta del granero) lo vez que no hay nada que temer de esa…

No pudo terminar ya que una puerta del suelo se abrió haciendo que cayera, Spike se acercó para ver si estaba bien y solo negó con la cabeza por la mala suerte de su amiga. La ayudo a salir y le puso unos vendajes en sus patas y la llego en silla de ruedas para que siga con su investigación, la siguieron hasta el parque donde Twilight la veía con dificultad ya que no podía levantar los binoculares por sus patas lastimadas.

 **Spike:** A ver, déjame ayudarte (mueve una palanca que eleva los cascos de Twilight).

 **Twilight:** Muy bien, anota esto. Cola agitada.

 **Spike:** Eso significa que algo va a caer. Yo me voy de aquí.

 **Twilight:** Ay Spike, la verdad exageras.

Tras decir eso una maceta cayó en su cabeza seguido de un yunque una carreta con paja y por ultimo un piano de pared, Spike solo veía como su amiga la pasaba mal y recordó una caricatura que veía de niño y no pudo comparar esta escena giro su cabeza hacia arriba y vio que parte de un cargamento que se había caído. El joven dragón se les quedo viendo por un rato hasta que el cartero bajo donde él estaba.

 **Cartero:** Lo lamento joven, fue un accidente.

 **Spike:** No se preocupe señor peor dígame ¿adónde llevaba todo esto?

 **Cartero:** No puedo decirle para quien era, reglas del trabajo. Solo puedo decirle que eran encargos que eran unos encargos que se nos dieron pero ahora que están rotos no se pueden entregar.

 **Spike:** Ya veo ¿y qué harán con todo eso?

 **Cartero:** Pues la compañía pagara los gastos por todo eso y este encargo tendrá que ir a la basura ya que están rotos.

 **Spike:** ¿Y ese piano?

 **Cartero:** ¿Ese? Esta roto. Ya no sirve.

 **Spike:** (Se acerca al piano para verlo mejor) No esta tan mal, solo necesita unos arreglos.

 **Cartero:** Aun así no se pueden entregar.

 **Spike:** Entonces porque no me lo dan, yo pagare los arreglos.

 **Cartero:** ¿Esta seguro?

 **Spike:** Claro, sería un desperdicio tirarlo. Las cuerdas y lo demás está bien, solo la caja está rota. Necesita unos arreglos y quedara como nueva.

 **Cartero:** Si usted lo dice ¿Dónde vive?

 **Spike:** En la biblioteca, me lo entrega este mismo día y ahí le pago por todo.

 **Cartero:** No hay problema joven, lo tendrá listo ¿quiere que le hagan algunas modificaciones?

 **Spike:** Mmnnn el color que sea negro y que no se vea tan viejo.

 **Cartero:** De acuerdo, lo tendrá listo esta tarde.

El joven dragón fue donde sus amigas para ver como Pinkie se agitaba, Spike pregunto qué le pasaba para que la poni rosada le respondiera que no sabía ya que era algo nuevo y que de seguro era una sorpresa, volvió a agitarse y dijo que pasaría en el pantano Froggy Bottom.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Es donde iba Fluttershy?

 **Spike:** ¿Le va a pasar algo?

 **Pinkie:** No estoy segura.

 **AppleJack:** Debemos ir a ver si está bien.

 **Twilight:** Cálmense ya ponis, todo lo que sabemos ahora es que Pinkie Pie tuvo un caso de agitación. Eso es todo.

 **Spike:** Twi, ellas ya se fueron.

La unicornio lavanda algo irritada fue corriendo donde iban sus amigas, Spike le siguió el paso viendo cómo se dirigían al bosque Everfree en la ayuda de Fluttershy, Spike mientras corría intentaba recordar que pasaría ahora pero sin éxito alguno y solo esperaba que su amiga este bien y no en peligro. Caminaban cuidadosamente por el bosque ara evitar que se encontraran con algún animal, el joven dragón intentaba recordar que pasaría en ese momento pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar en eso la poni granjero lo vio con cara pensativa y le pregunto si se encontraba bien a lo cual Spike solo asintió y que mejor apuraban el paso para ver si su amiga estaba bien. Cuando llegaron al pantano empezaron a buscar a su amiga por todos lados pero sin éxito alguno hasta que Spike la visualizó y fue donde ella.

 **Spike:** ¡Fluttershy! ¿Estás bien?

 **Fluttershy:** Pues claro.

 **AppleJack:** Que alivio.

 **Pinkie:** Estoy feliz que todo esté bien.

Twilight: Lo siento, sé que no es bueno regodearse pero ¡AJÁ! Te dije que no había de que preocuparse y yo tenía razón. Pinkie Pie dijo que cuando se agitaba era cof, cof sorpresa cof, cof la única cof,cof sorpresa es lo acertada que estoy.

 **AppleJack:** Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie hizo muchas predicciones hoy pero cof, cof, cof ¿pero que es ese olor? Lo que vimos aquí hoy es que no tiene caso creer en cof, cof nada que no puedas creer por ti misma.

 **Spike:** Entonces mira de tras de ti – que me pongan un vestido, es una puta hidra -.

 **Twilight:** Lo veo pero no lo creo.

De tras de la unicornio lavanda había una hidra de cuatro cabezas dando un rugido muy fuerte asiendo que todas corrieran, Spike les seguía el paso haciendo que su cerebro trabajara a toda marcha para hacer un plan que los salvara sin embargo no se le ocurría nada. La hidra los estaba persiguiendo intentando comérselos con sus cabezas, las chicas esquivaban cada mordisco de la criatura les daba evitando que se la comiera. El joven dragón saltaba entre las ramas para ir más rápido, mientras corriera y saltaba vio que sus amigas se dirijan así un lugar sin salida. Con su cerebro a toda marcha tuvo una idea muy loca pero era la única solución para darles tiempo para que escaparan, se fue hacia otra dirección y empezó a escalar un árbol parándose en una de sus ramas y llamo a la hidra para que lo viera.

 **Spike:** ¡OYE TU BESTIA! (la hidra lo mira) ¡SI, A TI TE HABLO!

 **Twilight:** ¡¿Spike, que estás haciendo?!

 **AppleJack:** Se volvió loco.

 **Twilight:** ¡SPIKE, CORRE!

 **Spike:** \- No te preocupes Twi lo tengo controlado, eso espero - ¡¿NO TE DA VERGÜENZA MOLESTAR A UNAS CHICAS?! ¡PORQUE NO MEJOR TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO! ¡VEN Y PELEA CONMIGO! ¡AQUE NO ME COMES! (le muestra su trasero y se palmea unas cuatro veces y hace el signo de la paz con sus garras) ¡AMOR Y PAZ!

Las chicas al ver eso tuvieron diferentes reacciones, por parte de Twilight aumento su preocupación por su amigo al ver como provocaba a la hidra, por parte de Pinkie y AppleJack les dio un poco de risa por el acto del bebé dragón y por parte de Fluttershy se sonrojo. La hidra al verlo se molestó y fue directo hacia el bebé dragón para comérselo.

 **Spike:** \- Ahora sí ya valí madres -.

El joven dragón dio un salto evitando la mordida de la hidra, cuando salto utilizo sus garras clavándolas en el tronco del árbol para disminuir la velocidad y evitar hacerse daño al aterrizar, cuando llego al suelo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia sus amigas. Movió sus piernas lo más que pudo evitando cada mordida que le daba la hidra, cuando llego con sus amigas todas corrieron intentando escapar de la bestia. Mientras corrían llegaron a un risco que tenía seis plataformas en medio para saltar y llegar al otro lado, todas pararon en seco y voltearon para ver como la hidra se acercaba poco a poco.

 **Twilight:** Llegara aquí en seguida, rápido una a la vez. Crucen.

Cada una empezó a saltar en las plataformas para llegar al otro lado, Spike le dijo a aTwilight que saltara pero ella lo lanzo hacia la plataforma para que pudiera escapar. El joven dragón le dijo que también saltara sin embargo ella fue donde la hidra para ganar tiempo preocupando a su amigo, la unicornio lavanda corrió hacia la criatura pasando por debajo de sus piernas haciendo que la criatura se tropezara. Twilight corrió lo más que pudo hacia sus amigas pero la hidra estaba furiosa e intentó morderla, la unicornio lavanda esquivo la cabeza de la bestia haciendo que se golpeara con las plataformas no obstante eso hizo que se cayeran cuatro haciendo que Twilight no pueda saltar. La hidra al recibir ese golpeo solo se puso más furiosa, Twilight al ver que no podía saltar Pinkie le decía que diera un salto de fe. Spike preocupado y asustado por cómo estaba se encontraba su amiga pensó lo más que pudo hasta que se acordó de la magia de su amiga y con todas sus fuerza le dijo que utilizara su cuerno para tele transportarse hacia ellos, la unicornio lavanda se dio cuenta que era verdad y concentro su magia para tele transportarse aunque tardo un poco y la hidra estaba cerca. La hidra extendió una de sus cabezas para comérsela, sus amigas estaban preocupadas al ver como se le acercaba sin embargo Twilight pudo tele transportase a tiempo quedando junto con sus amigas. Todas se abrazaron por la felicidad y Spike dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que su amiga lo pudo hacer y estaba a salvo, la felicidad no duro mucho ya que Twilight se le acerco a Spike para regañarlo por la osada acción que hizo contra la hidra.

 **Twilight:** Spike porque hiciste eso, fue muy peligroso y pudiste lastimarte.

 **Spike:** Fue lo único que se ocurrió, para ganar tiempo y evitar que las alcanzara, además tú también hiciste algo muy peligroso al ir de frente contra la hidra.

 **Twilight:** Pero eso es diferente.

 **Spike:** No lo fue, ambos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

 **AppleJack:** Bueno sea como sea fue algo muy asombroso lo que hiciste compañero sin mencionar que muy gracioso. Nunca pensé que tuvieras esas agallas, tal vez esa era la sorpresa que Pinkie nos dijo.

 **Spike:** Jeje tal vez sí.

En ese momento Pinkie empezó a agitarse de nuevo avisando que esa no era la sorpresa que iba a pasar sorprendiendo a todas, Pinkie seguía sacudiéndose afirmando que la sorpresa del pantano no era la hidra sin no otra cosa. Todas seguían preguntándose cuál sería la sorpresa sin embargo a Twilight le empezaba a dar un tic nervioso por lo dicho por su amiga y al ver eso Spike supo que nada bueno pasaría y empezó a alejarse de Twilight.

 **Twilight:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La hidra no era la sorpresa?! ¡¿Cómo no iba a serla?! ¡¿Qué puede ser más sorpresivo?!

 **Pinkie:** No sé pero eso no fue.

En ese momento Twilight no aguanto más y estallo en ira convirtiendo su crin en fuego, su pelaje tomo color blanco y sus ojos se tornaron rojos muy intensos sorprendiendo a sus amigas y a Spike que se dijo a si mismo que nunca la haría enojar de esa manera. Después de su explosión de ira Twilight se calmó y volvió su color natural.

 **Twilight:** Yo me rindo.

 **Spike:** ¿De qué te rinden Twi?

 **Twilight:** De la lucha, ya no puedo combatir. No entiendo como porque ni qué pero el Pinkie sentido tiene sentido, no sé cómo lo hace pero lo hace. Solo porque no lo entiendo no significa que no sea cierto.

 **Pinkie:** (Se sacude fuertemente) ¿Te refieres a que ahora si crees?

 **Twilight:** Si, supongo que sí.

En ese momento Pinkie se sacude más fuerte y empieza a tener una especie de espasmos por todo el cuerpo hasta que se calmó y dejó de agitarse, la poni rosa mira todo su cuerpo y ve que ya se había calmado y descubriendo que era la sorpresa.

 **Pinkie:** Esa fue. Esa fue la sorpresa.

 **Twilight:** ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es?

 **Pinkie:** Tú creíste. Jamás espere que so pasara. Esa fue la sorpresa y que gran sorpresa de sorpresas fue (se va cantando su canción).

Después de que todo se calmara regresaron al pueblo para por descansar sin embargo Spike fue hacia el correo postal en buscar del cartero para encargarle también un asiento que combinara con su piano de pared. Cuando lo encontró le dijo su encargo a lo cual él acepto aunque eso le costaría más, el joven dragón solo asintió y se retiró pensando en donde lo pondría y mientras caminaba se encontró con una unicornio de color blanca y de crin bicolor azul, tenían unas gafas de morado y unos auriculares, era DJ Pon-3 que se encontraba paseando por el pueblo. Cuando el joven dragón la vio se preguntaba como funcionaba sus auriculares sin un reproductor además de como hacían para que funcionara de esa forma, Spike se le acercó y le pregunto cómo tenia esos auriculares pero la unicornio no le respondía ya que al tener sus auriculares puestos no lo escuchaba. Spike se dio cuenta y entonces hizo señas con sus garras para que le entendiera, con sus señas le decía que de donde consiguió esos auriculares y para su suerte la poni le entendió y le señalo una tienda donde vendían esos equipos como también parlantes y equipos de Dj. El joven dragón se alegró al saber que podría escuchar música como en su anterior vida aunque tendría que saber cómo funcionaban sin reproductor eso sería cuando valla a comprarlos, le agradeció a la poni y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca. Mientras caminaba pensaba que ese pueblo tenia de todo y eso solo le agrado más sabiendo que no tendría que hacer tanto esfuerzo en conseguir lo que quiera aunque eso no significara que no vería en otros lugares para ver que encontraba. Cuando llego a la biblioteca escucho unas risas y abrió la puerta para ver a Twilight con Pinkie que tenían puesto una sombrilla en la cabeza.

 **Twilight:** Que bueno Spike, llegaste toma dictado.

 **Spike:** OK.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia, me complace reportar que…" Spike que te dije sobre la concentración.

 **Spike:** Lo sé pero…

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué pasa Spike? ¿Jamás creíste que me verías con una sombrilla puesta?

 **Spike:** La verdad no.

 **Twilight:** La cola de Pinkie se agita qué más puedo hacer (todos se ríen) "me complace reportar que ahora entiendo que hay cosas maravillosas en este mundo que no tiene explicación pero eso no las hace necesariamente menos ciertas, solo significa que debes elegir en creer en ellas y a veces necesitan que una amiga te acompañe. Siempre tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle.

El joven dragón fue hacia una ventana del segundo piso para mandar la carta cuando vio que algo se acercaba y aterrizo la princesa Celestia que tomo la carta y se fue volando, Spike solo tenía los ojos abiertos y con una cara confusa pero no le dio tanta importancia y volvió a entrar y se fue a sentar a esperar su encargo el cual no tardo mucho, pasaron uno cinco minutos en que llegaran. Spike se en busca de su dinero que había escondido, cogió todo lo que tenía ya no sabía cuánto le costaría todo, abrió la puerta y vio al cartero con sus ayudantes que tenía su encargo listo. El joven dragón les permitió la entrada y les dijo que lo pusieran en esa habitación, los ponis asintieron y pusieron su piano junto con su asiento, era un piano de color negro al igual que su asiento. El cartero le mostró cuanto le costó todo asiento que Spike se sorprendiera pero supo disimularlo, saco su dinero y se dispuso a pagar y a firmar los papeles. El cartero le agradeció y se retiró junto con sus ayudantes de la biblioteca, dejando a Spike con solo la mitad del dinero que había ganado cuando ayudo por primera vez a la alcaldesa.

 **Spike:** Adiós dinero mío.

El joven dragón fue a ver su nuevo piano, se sentó en su asiento y empezó a tocar las notas verificando que se encontraban bien. Toco cada nota y luego una canción, al terminar vio que todo estaba bien y espero a Twilight a que llegara ya que ese día demostraría uno de sus talentos. Espero unos minutos y escucho que abrían la puerta, fue directo hacia su supuesto sin saber que no solo había entrado Twilight sino también todas sus amigas. El joven dragón pensó por un momento que canción tocaría y después de pensarlo bien empezó a tocar una canción suave pero un poco melancólica, las chicas al escuchar ese sonido se preguntaron de donde venía y empezaron a buscar el origen del sonido y cuando abrieron una la puerta donde estaba el joven dragón lo que vieron las dejo sin habla, sentado frente a un piano de pared de color negro estaba su amigo tocando una canción y empezó a cantar la canción.

 **Spike:** Como la primavera que despierta la razón del día,

Así es de inmenso tu amor.

Como una noche que me arropa y me rebosa de alegría.

.

(Solo de piano)

.

Como el silencio que difundes cuando callas y me miras,

Así es de inmenso tu amor.

Como el café temprano donde mojo el pan de cada día.

Conjugando las estrellas,

Coronando el firmamento,

Derritiendo mis palabras con tu voz…

Como un lenguaje indescifrable que me enseña y me da vida

Así es de inmenso tu amor

Como una luz que resplandece y me ilumina cada día

Conjugando las estrellas,

Coronando el firmamento,

Derritiendo mis palabras con tu voz…

Y tú eres el alba que despierta mi luz,

El parlamento de mis noches y tú…

El violonchelo de este adagio en azul,

Lluvia y verano eres tú.

El horizonte de mi norte y mi sur,

El calendario de mis besos de tul,

Lo que poseo y lo que tengo eres tú,

Todo en mi vida eres tú.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Solo de piano)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como la primavera que despierta la razón del día,

Así es de inmenso tu amor.

Como una noche que me arropa y me rebosa de alegría.

Conjugando las estrellas,

Coronando el firmamento,

Derritiendo mis palabras con tu voz…

Y tú eres el alba que despierta mi luz,

El parlamento de mis noches y tú…

El violonchelo de este adagio en azul,

Lluvia y verano eres tú.

El horizonte de mi norte y mi sur,

El calendario de mis besos de tul,

Lo que poseo y lo que tengo eres tú.

Como el silencio que difundes cuando callas y me miras,

Así es de inmenso tu amor.

Como el café temprano donde mojo el pan de cada día.

Conjugando las estrellas,

Coronando el firmamento,

Derritiendo mis palabras con tu voz…

Y tú eres el alba que despierta mi luz,

El parlamento de mis noches y tú…

El violonchelo de este adagio en azul,

Lluvia y verano eres tú.

El horizonte de mi norte y mi sur,

El calendario de mis besos de tul,

Lo que poseo y lo que tengo eres tú,

Todo en mi vida eres tú.

.

(Solo de piano)

.

Todo en mi vida eres tú.

.

.

.

(Solo de piano)

.

.

.

Al terminar la canción las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían, el bebé dragón había tocado una canción como todo un profesional sin mencionar lo hermosa que fue y a más de una la había conmovido por tal melodiosa canción. Twilight estaba que no se lo creía, su amigo a quien lo conocía desde su nacimiento nunca había demostrado tal talento en la música y hay estaba sentado en un piano tocando y cantando como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes aunque también e preguntaba de donde había salido ese piano más se preguntaba cómo y dónde había aprendido a tocar y a cantar de esa manera, una y mil preguntas se hacían en su cabeza en busca de una respuesta; Rarity y Fluttershy estaban muy conmovidas por esa canción del joven dragón ya nunca habían oído una canción como esa, fue muy bella y conmovedora, ambas empezaban a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba un poco al oír a Spike cantar esa canción; Raimbow Dash si bien no era tan femenina como las demás no pudo negar que le encanto esa canción y tuvo que contener una que otra lagrima que le produjo la canción; AppleJack al oírla se había maravillado por como toco el dragón y Pinkie sorprendida y se hacía ideas de cuando haga fiestas llamara Spike para que tocara una canción junto con ella. Spike ya sabía que ellas estaban detrás de él y puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver que todo marchaba como él lo había planeado ahora solo tenía que verlas y decir una historia creíble. El joven dragón dio media vuelta y vio a sus amigas fingiendo sorpresa.

 **Spike:** Aahhh ¿chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? (todas se acercan a él para felicitarlo y con preguntas)

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así y de donde salió ese piano?

 **AppleJack:** Guau Spike no sabía de ese talento tuyo, dime ¿quién te enseño a tocar de esa manera?

 **Raimbow:** Spike fue genial Spike, no sabía que cantabas tan bien.

 **Rarity:** Raimbow tiene razón querida, ese fue muy hermoso. Dime ¿de quién es la canción?

 **Fluttershy:** Fue muy hermosa Spike.

 **Spike:** \- Hora de la actuación – Bueno, responderé en orden. Yo leía libros sobre música y sus notas y practicaba en mi tiempo libre y el piano es que te callo en la cabeza Twi lo conseguí a buen precio con el dinero que me sobro de nuestra salida; como dije yo practicaba y nadie me enseño; gracias por el cumplido Dash; la canción no es nadie, yo la compuse, lo hago en mi ratos libres cuando no tengo nada que hacer; gracias Fluttershy por decir eso.

 **AppleJack:** Pues déjame felicitarte, tienes un gran talento compañero.

 **Pinkie:** Eso sin duda. Me encanto la canción. Esto amerita una fiesta.

 **Raimbow:** Oye, espera ¿saliste con Twilight?

 **Spike:** Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?

 **Raimbow** : Ósea ¿cómo una cita? (tanto Twilight como Spike se sonrojaron).

 **Twilight:** ¡Raimbiow Dash! Solo salimos como amigos.

 **Spike:** Si, solo fue para cambiar la rutina. Nada más fue eso.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Y eso cuando paso?

 **Twi,Spike:** ¡No es de tu incumbencia! (dijeron algo sonrojados)

 **Rarity:** Bueno dejando eso de lado. Dime Spike ¿Quién te inspiro para hacer la canción? (todas lo veían fijamente poniéndolo algo nervioso).

 **Spike:** Na…nadie me inspiro, solo lo hice.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Seguro que no habrá alguien especial a quien dársela? (más de una le llamo la atención eso al saber que alguien le interesaba a Spike).

 **Spike:** No hay nadie Dash, no hay nadie a quien darle esta canción.

 **AppleJack:** Eso pronto cambiara Spike. Con ese talento más de una chica ira a por ti.

 **Pinkie:** Si ¿Quién no iría por alguien que puede hacer canciones de esa manera?

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias aunque no pienso en eso – Y el premio para el mejor actor es para ¡mi!, je creo que debí ser actor en mi otra vida – y Twilight ¿me puedo quedar con el piano?

 **Twilight:** Claro, no veo el problema. Después de todo tu lo pagaste así que es tuyo pero tendrás que cuidarlo como a tus plantas.

 **Spike:** Claro no hay problema.

Después de ese show todos fueras fueron a Sugar cube corner para festejar el talento de Spike, todas se divirtieron comiendo pasteles y bebiendo malteados. El joven dragón recibía halagos por parte de sus amigas y Pinkie le dijo que si podía ayudarlo como músico en las fiesta, Spike dijo que lo haría si Twilight lo permitía ya que tenía que ayudarla con sus estudios a lo cual la unicornio lavanda acepto. La fiesta continúo y todos se divertían hasta que llego la hora de irse y cada a una se fue a si casa, Spike al llegar preparo la cena para él y su amiga ya l terminar ambos se fueron a dormir. Cuando Twilight se quedó profundamente dormida el joven dragón se paró de su canasta y fue a verse al espejo quedándose viendo por un momento hasta que dio una sonrisa.

Spike: Nunca espere que pudiera terminar en este mundo aunque no esta tan mal después de todo, al principio pensé en seguir la historia como era y ayudar de vez en cuando pero ahora también quiero vivir mi nueva vida. No dejare a mis nuevas amigas pero eso no significa que me quede atrás, yo también quiero mi vida y no como un sirviente o como una mascota como este chico en la historia original. No, esta es mi vida ahora y la viviré a mi manera y nadie me lo impedirá. Ayudare a las chicas en todo lo que pueda pero también forjare mi futuro en este mundo, este es un nuevo comienzo para Francis… no, para Spike el dragón nuevo y mejorado. Buscare la forma de hacerme fuerte, después de todo este es un mundo mágico y hay formas de conseguir eso. Y ya sé que me ayudara.

Después de decir eso fue hacia su canasta con una gran sonrisa y se fue a dormí para despertar mañana con energías, ahora tenía un objetivo y lo conseguirá no importa lo que le pongan en el camino. El cambiara las cosas a partir de ahora trayendo grandes sorpresas para todos.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nueva vida

Capítulo 16: La Rain-plosión sónica

Era un tranquilo di en el pueblo de Poniville y nuestro protagonista como siempre se levantaba antes que todos para comenzar su rutina diaria de ejercicios, su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrado a su rutina y le permitía poder aguantar más y sus garras eran más resistentes que antes. Cuando termino fue directo a la biblioteca para asearse y preparar el desayuno para él y su amiga, ese día tenía algo en mente y era ir a ver la cueva del dragón que había estado hay para ver si había dejado algunas gemas. Llamo a su amiga quien bajo rápido, mientras comían Spike le pregunto si tenían algo que hacer a lo que ella respondió que hoy era su fin de semana de estudio, el joven dragón se preguntaba mentalmente quien estudiaba los fines de semana. El joven dragón asintió y le iba a decir que si hoy podía ir a dar una vuelta sin embargo Twilight le dijo que si podía ir a comprar comida ya que se les había acabado, Spike suspiro y asintió. La unicornio lavanda le dio unos bits con una lista de lo que tenía que comprar y el joven dragón salió a comprarlos, mientras caminaba por el pueblo paso por las tiendas donde compro su mochila y sus demás cosas y vio que había llegado cosas nuevas, recordó que aún le quedaba dinero y decidió cómpralas pero primero debía comprar los víveres que le había encargado Twilight. Fue al mercado y fue comprando cada cosa de la lista, cuando compro todo lo necesario si dirigió a la biblioteca sin embargo cuando entro vio todo desordenado con los libros tirados por el suelo, sin nadie en la casa y en la mesa una nota.

 **Spike:** Que carajos paso aquí. Parece un chiquero este lugar (coge la nota y la abre) "Spike me fui con las chicas a apoyar a Raimbow Dash en su competencia de vuelo en Cloudsdale así que regresare un poco tarde, te dejo a cargo de la biblioteca. P.D: Limpia y ordena la biblioteca. Firma: Twilight." Así que se fueron de paseo eh, mnn sino me equivoco hoy día Raimbow haría ese truco donde rompe la barrera del sonido. Oh bueno eso significa que tengo la casa para mí solo. Jeje esto es genial, eso significa que podre ir a la cueva. Primero comprare lo nuevo en la tienda y luego iré a por esas gemas, si es que queda alguna.

Tras decir eso el joven dragón quemo la nota y se dispuso a ordenar toda la biblioteca dejándola impecable, luego fue a ver sus flores y se dispuso a regarlas después fue por su mochila y se llevó todo el dinero que le quedaba para ir a la tienda donde con el dinero que tenia se compró un kit de cuchillos que el serviría si se iba de campamento a lugares poco conocidos, un pico para escalar con un arnés para escalar, un brazalete de supervivencia último modelo este brazalete tiene casi 4m de cordino, mechero, cuchilla, brújula y silbato de emergencia, el brazalete venia en negro. Spike no sabía cómo utilizarlo y fue a preguntarle a un encargado de la tienda y este le dijo que le serviría para hacer redes y entre otras cosas además que con el pedernal con la cuchilla sirve para hacer chispa y prender fuego, le dio un pequeño manual de cómo utilizarlo adecuadamente y como desarmar y armar la cuerda que guardaba. El joven dragón le agradeció y fue a pagar todo, cuando pago vio que ya no tenía dinero así que se fue a la biblioteca por el mapa que uso Twilight cuando fue donde el dragón, cuando lo encontró lo tomo y lo guardo en su mochila y fue directo a la montaña no sin antes haber armado su arnés con su cuerda que había comprado días atrás y guárdalos además de ponerse sus cuchillas ocultas ya que no quería encontrarse con algún animal salvaje y ser su cena. Usando el mapa caminaba a paso lento pero seguro por los ricos de la montaña, guiándose por las indicaciones. Mientras caminaba estaba atento a todo ya que no quería que nada ni nadie lo tomara por sorpresa, fue caminando y vio que su camino estaba obstaculizado por rocas que habían caído por un derrumbe y sin más saco su pico de escalar y empezó a subir y utilizo las garras de sus pies y mano libre para no resbalarse. Le costó un poco pasar esas rocas pero al final lo logro, siguió su camino con mucho cuidado evitando lugares peligrosos hasta que al fin llego a su objetivo.

Estaba frente a la cueva y entro con cuidado ya que no sabía si alguien más estaba adentro, cuando entro vio que había pequeños montículos de gemas con algo de oro. El joven dragón estaba feliz aunque no era mucho era lo suficiente como para satisfacer sus gustos, iba a ir a recogerlos cuando recordó que su anterior vida vio una película que decía que los tesoros de los dragones estaban malditos por si alguien se atrevía a robarlos, lo pensó por un momento y decidió proseguir en recoger las gemas ya que al ser él un dragón eso no le afectaría por si la maldición era cierta. Recogió todo llenando al mitad de los bolsillos de su mochila y se dispuso a irse. Camino por donde vino y se fue de ese lugar, mientras caminaba empezó a darle hambre y por un momento pensó en comer algunas gemas pero decidió no hacerlo ya que le servirían en un futuro no muy lejano hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Fue hacia unos árboles y dejo su mochila y se puso en guardia por si se acercaba, de los arbustos salió una quimera que lo veía hambriento. La bestia fue donde Spike que pudo esquivarla a tiempo evitando un mordisco suyo pero vio como la cola que tenía una cabeza de serpiente iba a morderlo sin embargo pudo sostenerla con su garra evitando su ataque y apretó con fuerza intentando matarla pero no lo logro y se liberó de su agarre, la quimera se lanzó de nuevo hacia Spike intentando darle un zarpazo. El joven dragón no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para detenerlo y menos para resistir ese golpe así que decidió usar sus cuchillas ocultas, metió su pulgar en el anillo y jalo sacando su cuchilla y con su otro dedo jalo más haciendo notar sus armas.

Con sus armas listas clavo toda la cuchilla izquierda en la pata de la bestia haciendo que rugiera del dolor y que retrocediera pero Spike no paro y fue donde la bestia para darle un ataque con su cuchilla derecha en la cabeza de chivo, la bestia se protegió con su otra garra sin saber que eso era una trampa ya que Spike desvió su ataque hacia la cabeza de tigre que estaba desprotegida dándole un corte profundo en su frente, la herida en su frente no era tan profunda como para matarla pero si para darle una hemorragia severa haciendo que la sangre no le permita ver bien en esa cabeza. Con la pata muy lastimada y la cabeza de tigre segada por la sangre la quimera decidió retirarse al ver que su presa era más de lo que podía masticar, Spike dio un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el suelo por el cansancio. Después de descansar recogió su mochila y se dispuso a seguir su camino sin embargo tomo un pequeño desvío hacia un arroyo para beber un poco de agua y quitarle la sangre de sus armas, después de hidratarse y de limpiar sus cuchillas ocultas pesco unos peces e hizo una fogata para asarlos. Dio gracias de estar solo ya que si lo vieran comer carne de seguro eso le causaría muchos problemas y más con su amiga amante de los animales, cuando vio que estaban listos apago la fogata y se dispuso a comerlos. Cuando termino estaba feliz ya que extrañaba la carne, hizo un pequeño hoyo y puso las espinas de los peces que comió y lo tapo para evitar que alguien las encontrara, no quería que nadie supiera de esto. Después de alimentarse y de ocultar su rastro iba a seguir su camino cuando vio en el cielo una explosión seguida de un arcoíris, al verla supo que Raimbow Dash logro hacer la Rain-plosión sónica y se puso feliz por su amiga que logro hacerlo y continuo su camino hacia el pueblo. Caminaba tranquilamente ya que se encontraba cerca y no había ningún animal salvaje por los alrededores ya que todos se encontraban en el bosque Everfree y pocas veces salían. Cuando llego al pueblo fue rápidamente a la biblioteca ya que no quería que sus amigas lo vieran con su mochila ademas de estar manchado con algo de sangre y le hicieran preguntas, guardo todas sus cosas y fue darse un baño para quitarse el sudor y un poco de sangre de la quimera que había luchado anteriormente, ya en la tina pensaba en el día que tuvo.

 **Spike:** Valla que día, conseguí un buen botín y logre hacer que una quimera retrocediera, fue buena idea hacer esas cuchillas. Ahora solo tengo que venderlas y conseguiré dinero suficiente para un plan de vida, espero encontrar a quien venderlas o terminare comiéndomelas jeje.

Mientras se bañaba pensaba más en la gemas y tuvo ciertos pensamientos de codicia y no quería separarse de ellas, cada vez que lo pensaba sentía como esa emoción crecía dentro de él. Se hecho agua en la cara para calmarse y olvidar todo eso.

 **Spike:** Joder esto es frustrante, ya veo porque una de las representación de los dragones es la codicia. Pude sentir como crecía, no debo permitir que eso me domine o podría arruinar mis planes. Je aunque si dominara eso y aumentara mi tamaño a voluntad podría servirme pero no debo de descontrolarme o podría convertirme en algo muy malo. Tengo que aprender a controlarme y necesitare un poco de ayuda para eso (paso unos minutos pensando en quien lo podría ayudar) creo que ya se quien podría ayudarme con esto, tengo que tener el momento oportuno para buscarlo y pedirle ayuda. Solo espero que acepte.

Después de bañarse y secarse fue por el pueblo buscando donde podría empeñar las gemas sin embargo no tuvo éxito, pregunto a algunos ponis pero le dijeron que no había eso en el pueblo y que si quería hacer tenía que ir a Canterlot, Ponyhattan o en el menor de los casos a Las Pegasus. El joven dragón resignado volvió a la biblioteca sabiendo que si quería venderlas tendría que viajar a las otras ciudades de Equestria y eso le dificultaba las cosas, fue directo a la biblioteca y saco su libreta de notas junto con los planos de sus cuchillas ocultas y empezó a escribir todo a la libreta además de también escribir las instrucciones de su brazalete de supervivencia y sobre las flores de zafiro junto con su antídoto que encontró en uno de los libros de Twilight cuando conoció a Zecora. Después guardo su libreta junto con el libro para luego quemar las instrucciones ya que ya no las necesitaba porque las había transcrito en su libreta. Cuando todo estaba en orden fue a sentarse en un sillón para esperar a su amiga, pasó media hora y Twilight había vuelto y llamo a Spike quien fue a recibirla.

 **Spike:** Valla volviste Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Si Spike, no creerás lo que paso.

 **Spike:** \- Mmnnn déjame pensar, Rarity se volvió loca con sus alas de mariposa e hizo una escena presumiéndolas y en media actuación de disolvieron haciendo que cayera al vacío y Raimbow tuvo que salvarla haciendo la Rain-plosión sónica – ¿Enserio? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

 **Twilight:** Fuimos a apoyar a Raimbow en su demostración de vuelo e hice un hechizo para que Rarity tuviera alas por un tiempo pero era muy difícil recrear el hechizo entonces utilice uno que nos diera la habilidad de poder caminar sobre las nubes a mí a las demás, nos dieron un tour en la fábrica de nueves y Rarity empezó a presumir sus alas y entro a la competencia de vuelo junto con Raimbow Dash pero ella voló muy alto y sus alas desaparecieron y cayó al vacío y en ese momento Raimbow voló lo más rápido que pudo y logro hacer la legendaria Rain-plosión sónica salvando a Rarity y gano la competencia. Fue algo increíble.

 **Spike:** -Ja le atine, y al parecer esa escena es muy parecida a la historia de Ícaro que voló muy cerca del sol – Guau, no lo puedo creer. Felicitaciones a Raimbow Dash por ganar.

 **Twilight:** Así es y veo que ordenaste loa biblioteca.

 **Spike:** Así es, tal y como me dijiste.

 **Twilight:** Gracias Spike y dime ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

 **Spike:** Todo estuvo tranquilo Twi, sin ninguna novedad – Excepto que me enfrente a una quimera y la hice retroceder además de hacerme con un buen botín de gemas y algo de oro. Jaja este día me fue muy bien – Hoy fue un día muy relajante jeje.

 **Twilight:** Oh ya veo, eso me alegra.

 **Spike:** Bueno Twi, voy a preparar la cena. En unos minutos estará lista.

 **Twilight:** Gracias Spike.

El joven dragón se fue a la cocina y prepara los platos para ambos, mientras estaba en la cocina tenía una gran sonrisa al ver que todo andaba bien excepto por la parte que tenía que ir a otras ciudades si quería vender su botín pero esos eran detalles que después solucionaría. Cuando ya estaba lista ambos amigos se dispusieron a comer mientras Twilight le contaba cómo fue Cloudsdale y la fábrica y también como la princesa les felicito a todas ellas por la maniobra de Raimbow. Spike la escuchaba diciendo uno que otro chiste haciendo reír a su amiga, ambos disfrutaban de su cena hablando sobre qué harían mañana y algo interesante pasaría. Cuando terminaron de comer ambos se fueron a dormir para tener energías para el siguiente día.


	17. Chapter 17

OK antes de empezar quiero dar un saludo y agradecimientos a todos los lectores que siguieron leyendo esta historia y le dieron una oportunidad a pesar de que no es como en otras historias donde hay algo de matanza o escenas XXX, sé que no es como otras que habrán leído pero deben de entender que esta es una historia nueva pero eso no significa que no habrá ciertas escenas fuertes aunque no tantas como otras historia para que no se desvié del curso en que esta. Para El papu le digo que si pensé en ponerle algo de ricura a la historia aunque aún no estoy muy seguro, eso se verá en cómo avanza la historia y si los lectores quieren que lo ponga. Ahora les digo que habrá ciertos capítulos en los que me saltare, no es que me de flojera ni nada de eso, es solo que como Spike es el personaje de la historia hay ciertos capitulo que no aparece como es en el caso del cap 16 en donde tuve que idearme algo para el cap. Los caps que me saltare son los siguiente: La mirada, la aventura del ave, las crónicas de la amistad y fiesta para una (posiblemente lo haga o no con las tres últimas). Como dije en esas no hay necesidad de que las haga aunque puede que encuentre como hacerlas, en todo caso les digo que pronto saldrán los siguientes capítulos solo necesito algo de tiempo. También les quiero decir que si tienen alguna idea para los caps soy todo oído, toda sugerencia para la historia es bienvenida ya sea de lemon o suspenso o no, toda idea será escuchada. Por ultimo les quería decir que antes de que suba un cap pondré lo que paso en el cap que me salte para que sepan que paso. En el cap La mirada Spike solo se quedó en la biblioteca ordenándola hasta que Twilight se fue donde Zecora por su té pero al no volver Spike fue a buscarlas y la vio hecha piedra y recordó lo del gallo-dragón y fue a por él pero vio a las CMC y a Fluttershy que estaba controlando la situación y se fue sin embargo vio a una de sus gallinas y como tenía hambre se la llevo para cocinarla en una fogata y comérsela para después enterrarlos restos y volver a la biblioteca a esperar a su amiga que le dijo lo que paso ganándose un abrazo de Spike ya que se había preocupado por ella aun sabiendo que ella estaría bien, haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara por el acto de su amigo. Eso es todo lo que paso. Una última cosa, con forme avance la historia aparecerán personajes nuevos como es en el caso de los caps 8 y 12 no obstante eso no significa que puedan aparecer seguidos solo ayudan a la historia. Y que pronto comenzara la travesía de Spike solo se necesitan hacer los preparativos para que tenga más emoción la historia y no sea tan corta. A una última cosa, en este cap Spike cantara una canción muy conocida y si la reconocen entonces son de los míos XD. Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, que lo disfruten.

Chapter 17

Nueva vida

Capítulo 17: Una loca función

Era un tranquilo día en la ciudad de Poniville y nuestro protagonista comenzaba con su rutina mañanera de ejercicios, cada mañana era igual y eso le gustaba ya que así nadie lo molestaba cuando se ejercitaba solo que esta vez hizo una serie de ejercicios en los que consistía en practicar con sus cuchillas ocultas solo que sin ellas ya que no quería que alguien las viera. Hacia movimientos de lucha en las que las utilizaba, al principio eran lentas pero después fue agarrando velocidad y parecía que estaba luchando. Después de terminar se dispuso a regresar, siempre volvía a tiempo para preparar el desayuno para él y su amiga. Cuando Twilight bajo vio un gran desayuno esperándola, algo sorprendida se sentó y cuando probo la comida estaba exquisita era más sabrosa que antes. El joven dragón fue a sentarse saludando a su amiga.

 **Spike:** Hola Twilight ¿Qué tal dormiste?

 **Twilight:** Guau Spike se ve delicioso el desayuno.

 **Spike:** Bueno hoy decidí hacer un poco más y consentirte un poco ya que anoche no la pasaste bien que digamos.

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike no resulte herida.

 **Spike:** Me preocupe sabes.

 **Twilight:** Spike regrese sana y salva así que no te preocupes.

 **Spike:** (Suspira) Twilight ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo no volviera y me encontraras hecho piedra sin nada que puedas hacer?

 **Twilight:** ¿Eh?

 **Spike:** Responde la pregunta.

 **Twilight:** Pues yo…creo que…ah.

 **Spike:** Así es como yo me sentí cuando me dijiste eso. Cuando no volvías empecé a preocuparme pensando que algo malo te había pasado e iba a salir a buscarte y cuando me dijiste sobre lo del gallo-dragón me asuste por un momento al saber que te había hecho piedra. Si no fuera por Fluttershy quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado. Me alegre al verte bien pero me lleve un gran susto.

 **Twilight:** Yo no lo sabía Spike. Lamento haberte preocupado.

 **Spike:** Me importas Twi, nos conocemos literalmente desde mi nacimiento – aunque en realidad te conozco oficialmente desde que reencarne en este mundo – eres muy especial para mí y odiaría que algo malo te pasase (le dedica una pequeña sonrisa).

 **Twilight:** (Sonrojada) Gra…gracias Spike.

 **Spike:** No vuelvas a darme esos sustos ¿ok?

 **Twilight:** Ok Spike, lo prometo.

 **Spike:** Bien, entonces comamos.

Ambos amigos siguieron con su desayuno tranquilamente, sin embargo Twilight tenía un leve sonrojo por lo dicho por su amigo. Ella sabía que Spike la quería pero a ese gran de importarle tanto como para preocuparse e ir a buscarla. De algún modo eso la hacía sentirse feliz y segura, mientras más lo pensaba ponía una sonrisa y su corazón se aceleraba. Reacción y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento ganándose una mirada confusa del joven dragón. Spike le pregunto si se encontraba bien a lo que la unicornio lavanda asintió algo temblorosa y se apresuró a terminar su desayuno, el joven dragón la miro extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga pero no le dio importancia y continúo con su comida. Cuando terminaron Twilight le dijo que saldría un momento y que limpiara la biblioteca a lo que Spike asintió. La unicornio lavanda caminaba por el pueblo intentando olvidar lo que dijo su amigo pero mientras más lo intentaba más lo pensaba, las palabras dichas por el bebé dragón la sorprendieron un poco al saber que su amigo se preocupaba por ella de esa manera. Cada vez que recordaba como lo decía y esa sonrisa la hacía sentirse extraña, mientras caminaba se encontró con Cherry lee que andaba de paseo.

 **Twilight:** Hola Cherry lee.

 **Cherry lee:** Oh hola Twilight.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué es lo que haces?

 **Cherry lee:** Iba a ir por Spike para invitarlo a participa en el concurso de talento que hará la escuela.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio? Valla, de seguro a Spike le encantara participar.

 **Cherry lee:** Eso espero. El canta muy bien y me gustaría que participara para que aliente a mis estudiantes a probar cosas nuevas.

 **Twilight:** Eso sería maravilloso, Spike sí que canta muy bien.

 **Cherry lee:** Y que lo digas, me sorprendió como cantaba.

 **Twilight:** Espera ¿Cómo sabias de que Spike cantaba?

 **Cherry lee:** Bueno lo vi tocando una guitarra y cantando en la tienda de instrumentos hace unas semanas. Me sorprendió mucho su talento y por eso lo quería invitar a que me ayudara a enseñarles a mis estudiantes a como tocar instrumentos pero dijo que tenía que ver agenda ya que dijo que tenía que ayudarte en tus estudios. Es un dragón muy amable contigo.

 **Twilight:** (Algo sonrojada) Si, es verdad.

 **Cherry lee:** Oh parece que algo pasó.

 **Twilight:** ¿A…a que te refieres?

 **Cherry lee:** Nada, tal vez solo sean ideas mías jejeje.

 **Twilight:** Bu…bueno mejor vamos donde Spike para decirle lo del concurso.

 **Cherry lee:** Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambas ponis caminaban hacia la biblioteca, la unicornio lavanda aún estaba sonrojada por la conversación que tuvo con la maestra e intentaba pensar en otra cosa para olvidarse de eso pero le era difícil, en cambio Cherry lee estaba con una sonrisa viendo a Twilight al ver que se había puesto algo nerviosa cuando menciono lo amable que era el dragón con ella. Mientras caminaban empezaron a hablar sobre el concurso y sobre como los potros demostrarían sus talentos, a Twilight le parecía una gran idea ya que así muchos ponis que todavía no tenían sus Cutie Marks podrían descubrirlas en especial las hermanas menores de sus amigas.

El joven dragón se encontraba limpiando la biblioteca tranquilamente pensando sobre lo que podría hacer el día de hoy, lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada. Podría ir donde su amiga Zecora pero tal vez no lo dejarían ya te ella vive en el bosque Everfree y de seguro le dirían que es muy peligroso así que esa idea estaba descartada. Después de unos minutos vio que todo estaba ordenado y decidió sentarse para descansar hasta que oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, fue a abrirla y vio que eran las hermanas pequeñas de sus amigas.

 **Spike:** Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 **Apple Bloom:** Hola Spike, vinimos a conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de bibliotecarias.

 **Sweetie:** Sip, hoy conseguiremos nuestras Cutie Marks.

 **Spike:** \- Esto no saldrá nada bien – Eh chicas no creo que sea buena idea, acabo de ordenar la biblioteca y…

 **Scootaloo:** Oh vamos Spike, no pasara nada.

 **Spike:** Pero…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que las tres potrillas entraron a la biblioteca y empezaron a ver cada libro haciendo una montaña con ellos y desordenando todo, el joven dragón intento detenerlas sin embargo vio que era imposible y solo pudo ver como su trabajo fue en vano. Las niñas empezaban a leer cada libro pero de inmediato cambiaban a otro y así continuaban con haciendo cada vez más desorden y Spike solo las veía. Siguió así hasta que vio a Twilight entrar junto con Cherry lee.

 **Spike:** En mi defensa yo intente detenerlas pero no me hicieron caso.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué sucede aquí?

 **Apple Bloom:** HMM no tendremos nuestras Cutie Marks por ser bibliotecarias.

 **Spike:** Y que lo digas.

 **Twilight:** Niñas creo que lo están abordando de la manera equivocada. En vez de intentar de hacer cosas en áreas que no conocen ¿por qué no las hacen en áreas que si les gustan?

 **Cherry lee:** Y tengo el lugar perfecto para empezar (les muestra el volante).

 **Apple Bloom:** ¿"Muestra tu talento…?

 **Scootaloo:** "…Para que todos lo vean…"

 **Sweetie:** "Preséntate en la muestra de talento de la escuela Poniville."

 **Cherry lee:** Abra toda clase de premios. Mejor actuación dramática, mejor acto de comedia, mejor acto de magia. Seguro encontraran su talento.

 **Apple Bloom:** Seria el lugar perfecto para descubrir nuestro talento. ¡Malabares!

 **Scootaloo:** ¡Actuación!

 **Sweetie:** ¡Trucos de magia!

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡Coreografía!

 **Scootaloo:** ¡Funambulismo!

 **Sweetie:** ¡Domar tigres!

 **Spike:** \- Je esto será interesante –.

 **Twilight:** Mis pequeñas ponis. Olvidan lo más importante, piensen en las cosas que ya saben hacer. Piensen en las cosas que son buenas.

 **Scootaloo:** Claro podemos hacerlo.

 **Sweetie:** Si claro que sí.

 **Apple Bloom:** Bueno hagamos lo que hagamos lo haremos como…

 **CMC:** ¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders! (chocan cascos).

 **Cherry lee:** Por cierto Spike, tú también puedes participar.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

 **Twilight:** Es una gran idea Spike, deberías de intentarlo.

 **Spike:** Pero ni siquiera estoy en esa escuela.

 **Cherry lee:** No es necesario que estés Spike, pueden participar todos los que quieran.

 **Spike:** Eso suena bien pero no sé si tenga todo lo necesario.

 **Cherry lee:** No debes de preocuparte por eso, solo habla con DJ Pon-3, ella se encarga del sonido y de las demás cosas.

 **Spike:** Ok si insisten lo haré. Solo tengo que pensar que cantare.

 **Scootaloo:** Espera ¿Spike sabes cantar?

 **Spike:** Jeje si, un poco.

 **Cherry lee:** Yo diría que más que un poco Spike.

 **Scootaloo:** Esto será grandioso.

 **Apple Bloom:** Que bien, Spike participara en el concurso.

 **Sweetie:** Si, estoy ansiosa por ver como cantas Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje entonces debo de esforzarme.

 **Cherry lee:** Bueno yo me retiro, las veré en el concurso y a ti Spike.

 **Apple Bloom:** Nosotras también si queremos ganar.

Las tres potrillas se fueron junto con la maestras Cherry lee para estar preparadas para el concurso dejando solos a Spike y Twilight. El joven dragón se dirigió hacia su piano seguido de Twilight que le preguntaba que canción tocaría, Spike solo dijo que aún no sabía ya que le avisaron muy pronto y tenía que pensar podría tocar de acuerdo a la situación. Spike empezó a tocar cada nota pensando que canción podría tocar pero no se le ocurría nada, empezaba a frustrarse cosa que noto la unicornio lavanda.

 **Twilight:** Sabes Spike, no debes de pensarlo tanto, de seguro la canción que buscas la encontraras.

 **Spike:** Tienes razón Twi, lo malo será cantar una canción que pueda hacerlo como solista – las que toque en la tienda, en el castillo y aquí no cuentan – eso me constara un poco de trabajo.

 **Twilight:** Oye y porque no una que tenga un segundo cantante.

 **Spike:** Eso sería genial pero lamentablemente eso requiere de tiempo y el concurso es esta noche.

 **Twilught:** Es verdad ¿y si cantas la canción que tocaste en la biblioteca?

 **Spike:** No creo que sea la adecuada para ocasión Twi. Necesito una nueva canción.

 **Twilight:** Bueno ya se te ocurrirá algo, eres muy bueno componiendo canciones.

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias Twi – aunque en realidad solo canto las canciones que me acuerdo de mi mundo pero aquí eso nadie lo sabe jejeje -.

El joven dragón siguió sentado por unos minutos tocando cada nota buscando una canción que pueda tocar, lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada. Algo cansado decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire, le aviso a su amiga que saldría cosa que ella asintió. Cuando estaba por salir oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y al abrirla vio que eran las tres potrillas que volvieron junto con algunos materiales para su obra, les pregunto que deseaban a lo que ellas respondieron que necesitaban un libro llamado "Fantasmas, duendes y personajes macabros" asiendo que el Spike las mirara extrañado pero igualmente fue por el libro. Cuando se los dio Twilght aprecio y vio el libro.

 **Twilight:** ¿"Fantasmas, duendes y personajes macabros"? No puede ser niñas ¿para qué necesitan un libro como este?

 **Scootaloo:** Ya verás. Gracias Twilght, te lo devolveremos en cuanto acabemos de usarlo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué crees que estén tramando?

 **Spike:** No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Solo espero que no se metan en problemas – ja aunque no creo que eso sea posible -. Bueno iré a caminar, hasta luego Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Hasta luego Spike, no te alejes mucho.

El joven dragón caminaba por el pueblo recordando las canciones que se sabía de su mundo y pensando cual podría cantar. Mientras caminaba vio que mucho potros ir de un lado a otro para practicar sus talento, le dio algo de risa y recordó sus días en la escuela cuando lo hacían hacer ese tipo de cosas. Seguía viendo los y decidió ir a ver a las CMC para ver si les iba bien aunque tenía un presentimiento que las cosas les iban de manera diferente. Recordó donde quedaba su guarida y fue corriendo hacia haya, cuando llego vio a AppleJack retirándose de ese lugar con la acara algo preocupada. Spike se le acerco para preguntarle que le ocurría.

 **Spike:** ¿AppleJack? ¿Qué ocurre?

 **AppleJack:** Es mi hermana y sus amigas acabo de oírlas ver su obra y me preocupan que hagan el ridículo.

 **Spike:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

La poni granjera empezó a contarle al joven dragón como lo habían hecho sin saltarse ningún detalle habiendo que el joven dragón ponga una cara de preocupación, él aunque no hablaba mucho con ellas igualmente les caía bien y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ellas más sabiendo que cierta par potras podrían aprovechar esto para hacer de las suyas. AppleJack termino de contarle todo sin saber que su hermana con sus amigas la habían oído poniéndose algo triste y nerviosas al saber que podrían quedar en ridículo. El joven dragón se dio cuenta de su presencia pero no dijo nada y siguió su conversación con AppleJack.

 **Spike:** Sabes algo AppleJack, tal vez deba ver como lo hacen y pueda ayudarlas.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Harías eso Spike?

 **Spike:** Claro, para que están los amigos.

 **AppleJack:** Gracias Spike, te lo encargo.

Spike se despidió de AppleJack y subió a la casa club de las niñas donde las vio en un rincón algo deprimidas y nerviosas, el joven dragón se les acerco saludándolas a lo que ellas respondieron con la cabeza agachada.

 **Spike:** Chicas ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Apple Bloom:** Escuchamos la conversación que tuviste con mi hermana y no creo que debamos presentarnos.

 **Spike:** ¿Y por qué no?

 **Scootaloo:** Por qué haremos el ridículo.

 **Spike:** ¿Y solo por eso se rendirán? Deberían confiar más en ustedes.

 **Sweetie:** ¿Pero y si se ríen de nosotras?

 **Spike:** Escuchen, yo también estoy algo nervioso. Aun no tengo una canción que tocar – además de que hace tiempo que no subo a un escenario y sin mis amigos estoy más nervioso – pero no por eso me doy por vencido. Escuchen cada una es especial solo tienes que demostrar su talento.

 **Apple Bloom:** Pero aun no tenemos nuestras Cutie Marks.

 **Spike:** Y eso que. Yo no tengo una y nunca tendrá pero eso no significa que no tenga talento, el talento de Twilght es la magia pero también es buena en otras cosas al igual que las demás. Su Cutie Mark puede que aparezca al entrar al escenario como puede que no sin embargo eso no significa que nunca va a aparecer o que ese no sea su talento. Tal vez lo hagan mal o tal vez no pero eso no lo sabrán si no lo intentan. Practique de nuevo y verán que le falta. Nunca se rindan aun cuando todo esté en su contra.

 **Scootaloo:** Spike tiene chicas, no debemos de rendirnos.

 **Apple Bloom:** Sí. Tienes razón, no nos daremos por vencidas.

 **Spike:** Esa es la actitud.

 **Sweetie:** Gracias por ayudarnos Spike, nos diste ánimos para seguir.

 **Scootaloo:** Es cierto, gracias a ti seguiremos y alcanzaremos la meta.

 **Apple Bloom:** Muchas gracias Spike eres un gran amigo.

 **Sweetie:** Así es, te lo debemos Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje para eso están los amigos (le acaricia y rasca la cabeza Sweetie haciendo que moviera la cola).

 **Sweetie:** \- Eso se siente muy bien -.

 **Spike:** \- Creo que arregle el problema y les quite las penas, espera ¿penas? Creo que ya sé que canción tocar – Bueno me despido chicas.

 **Scootaloo:** Espera ¿no quiere ayuda para tu canción?

 **Apple Bloom:** Si es lo menos que podemos hacer.

 **Spike:** No hace falta, gracias a ustedes ya sé que cantar. Las veré en el concurso.

El joven dragón corrió lo más que pudo hacia el pueblo buscando a la maestra Cherry lee y cuando la encontró le pregunto dónde estaba la encargada de los efectos y la música, Cherry lee le señalo donde estaba y Spike hacia esa dirección. Cuando la encontró le dijo sobre su actuación y sobre la música que quería que tocara, la encargada asintió yéndose a su equipo para programarlo. El joven dragón se fue a esperar que todo comenzara y a prepararse ya que aún tenía algo de nervios.

Ya era de noche y el show de talento había comenzado y cada potro mostraba sus talento, algunos eran interesante y otros no tanto pero cada uno mostraba gran emocional hacerlo lo que le agradaba a Spike y no pudo ponerse nostálgico al verlos y recordar su primera vez que fue salió al escenario con sus amigos en su otra vida.

Flash back

Había un gran escenario repleto y un grupo había terminado su actuación y llamaron a otro para seguir con el espectáculo.

 **Francisco:** Ok chicos es nuestro turno.

 **Diego:** Mierda wuey y si lo hacemos mal.

 **Bart:** Puta madre es cierta.

 **Mike:** Vamos chicos no se asunten.

 **Leonardo:** Eso tú lo dices porque están tras bambalinas con Juan.

 **Mike:** Jejeje es cierto.

 **Francisco:** Vamos, lo haremos bien. Practicamos por mucho tiempo y llego nuestra hora.

 **Juan:** Tiene razón, ustedes pueden chicos. Y si aún tienen nervios unas buenas bofetadas les harán bien.

 **Bart:** Jódete.

 **Juan:** Jajaja solo bromeaba.

 **Leonardo:** Si logramos esta podremos seguir en el concurso. No debemos fallar.

 **Mike:** Por cierto Leo ¿en que canción te especializas? ¿Rap?

 **Leonardo:** Porque eres racista ¿crees que porque soy negro debo cantar rap?

 **Mike:** Lo siento amigo, entonces ¿en qué te especializas?

 **Leonardo:** En rap.

 **Mike:** Serás…

 **Francisco:** Vamos no es momento. Ahora debemos concentrarnos, no por la victoria sino por nosotros. Debemos demostrar quienes somos.

 **Diego:** Tiene razón, lo haremos por nosotros.

 **Bart:** Y por las chicas.

 **Francisco:** Si, también por eso. Pero más por nosotros. Ahora ¿Quién está conmigo?

 **Todos:** ¡Yo!

 **Francisco:** Entones vamos al escenario.

Cada fue a sus posiciones y empezaron a tocar la canción y a cantar, solo se concentraron en la canción y olvidaron que estaban en un escenario. El público estaba maravillado por como tocaban, ninguno se mostraba nervioso y demostraban lo buenos que eran. Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron demostrando que les había gustado su actuación y los jueces dieron su visto bueno. Francisco vio a sus amigos con una sonrisa y todos se la devolvieron, después se retiraron y festejaron su victoria, cada estaba feliz al haber superado esa prueba y perder su miedo logrando su objetivo.

Fin del Flash back

Spike dio una pequeña risa al recordar ese momento y ver que esto era algo parecido, fue a prepararse y por el camino encontró a Twilight que le pregunto si estaba listo a lo que el joven dragón asintió con una sonrisa y continuaron. Estaban detrás del escenario y vieron a las CMC escondías y algo nerviosas. El joven dragón solo las veía aun con algo de preocupación al ver que aún tenía dudas. La unicornio lavanda se les acerco para ver si se encontraban bien.

 **Twilight:** Mis pequeñas ponis ¿Cómo están?

 **CMC:** Nerviosas.

 **Spike:** \- Me lo imaginaba -.

 **Twilight:** Descuiden, lo harán increíble. Recuerden apéguense a lo que saben hacer. Ya quiero oírte cantar Sweetie Belle.

 **Sweetie:** ¿Por qué todos creen siempre que yo voy a cantar?

 **Scootaloo:** De hecho yo seré la cantante principal esta noche.

 **Twilight:** ¿Ah?

 **Apple Bloom:** Y yo la bailarina principal.

 **Twilight:** ¿Ah?

 **Sweetie:** Y yo estoy a cargo del…

 **Twilight:** ¿Vestuario?

 **Sweetie:** Escenografía y utilería ¿Cómo sabes?

 **Twilight:** Enserio niñas están seguras (Spike le da un pequeño golpe con su codo).

 **Spike:** Lo harán bien chicas, tengo fe en ello.

 **Apple Bloom:** Gracias Spike pro aun así estamos algo nerviosas.

 **Sweetie:** Si ¿Qué tal si no lo hacemos bien?

 **Spike:** No piensen eso. Si lo harán bien. Y si aún tienen dudas solo óiganme cantar (da una pequeña sonrisa).

 **Scootaloo:** ¿Ah? ¿Eso qué significa?

 **Spike:** Ya lo verán.

 **Cherry lee:** Spike tú sigues.

 **Spike:** Bueno llego mi hora.

 **Twilight:** Suerte Spike.

 **Spike:** Eso no se dice cuando uno va a actuar Twi, se dice rómpete una pata.

 **Sweetie:** Eso es cierto Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Oh entonces rómpete todas las patas Spike (da una gran sonrisa).

 **Spike:** -Creo que no entendió bien -. Ah gracias Twi – Muy bien aquí voy. Esta va por ustedes chicos, será como en los viejos tiempo -.

El joven dragón se paró en frente del escenario y saludo a todo el público que respondieron e igual forma y dando su presentación y diciendo que la canción se llamaba "Si tú lo deseas" para después dar una pequeña y rápida mirada las res potrillas que notaron eso, Spike le dio una señal a DJ Pon-3 para que iniciara el show. La poni asintió y encendió su equipo haciendo que sonara una música muy movida y alegre, entonces el joven dragón dio un pequeño respiro y empezó a cantar su canción.

 **Spike:** Yo solamente quiero amarte.

Y todo mi calor brindarte.

Te haré olvidar esas

penas que te hacen mal.

(Con mi amor)

Hay que dar el sentimiento.

Y cada momento vivirlo.

Te haré olvidar esas

penas que te hacen mal.

(Con mi amor)

Con el AMOR.

Se puede Siempre alcanzar

lo mejor.

Con el Amor.

Los sueños que tengas se

Van a cumplir.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

Volar.

Solo tienes que confiar

mucho en ti y seguir.

Puedes contar conmigo,

te doy todo mi apoyo.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

volar.

Si tú quieres el Cielo

Alcanzar.

Y las estrellas tocar.

Oh Mi Amor.

.

.

.

.

(Sonido de música)

.

.

.

.

Ya sé que

te decepcionaron.

El mundo, soledad y llanto.

Tu gran verad enterrada

en el fondo del mar

(Con mi amor)

Decidieron engañarte.

Venderte un mundo

impresionante.

Pero al final sólo vale

Tu Fuerza de Amar.

Es el AMOR.

El que echará afuera todo

el temor

Por el AMOR.

Los sueños que tengas se

van a cumplir.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

volar.

Sólo tienes que confiar

mucho en ti y seguir.

Puedes contar conmigo,

te doy todo mi apoyo.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

volar.

Si tú quieres el Cielo

Alcanzar.

Y las estrellas tocar.

Oh Mi Amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sonido de música)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

volar.

Sólo tienes que confiar

mucho en ti y seguir.

Puedes contar conmigo,

te doy todo mi apoyo.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

volar.

Si tú quieres el Cielo

Alcanzar.

Y las estrellas tocar.

Oye.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

volar.

Sólo tienes que confiar

mucho en ti y seguir.

Puedes contar conmigo,

te doy todo mi apoyo.

Si tú lo deseas puedes

volar.

Si tú quieres el Cielo

Alcanzar.

Y las estrellas tocar.

Oh Mi Amor.

.

(Sonido de música)

.

Al terminar la canción todo el público estaba maravillado por la canción, muchos en media canción ya lo estaba ovacionando. Decir que les había encantado era poco, no había nadie que no le haya gustado la canción incluso algunas ponis gritaban su nombre como todas unas fans. Las CMC estaban asombradas, no sabían que Spike podía cantar de esa manera y de una forma seria que esa canción era para ellas para que tengan más confianza en sí mismas y no tengan miedo. Twilight estaba encantada por como Spike había cantado, le había asombrado mucho como Spike lo había hecho y como mucha emoción. La canción le había gustado e hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco al como el joven dragón cantaba de esa forma. Las demás chicas que lo habían visto no tenían palabras que decir, no había dudad que ese bebé dragón tenían grandes talentos y seguramente tendría más ocultos. Después de su actuación Spike se despidió del público y se retiró del escenario donde estaban las CMC junto con Twilight que lo esperaban.

 **Spike:** ¿Y? ¿Qué tal lo hice?

 **Apple Bloom:** Eso estuvo grandioso Spike.

 **Sweetie:** Si, nos dejaste impresionadas.

 **Twilight:** Spike te felicito por tan buena actuación, eso fue muy increíble.

 **Scootaloo:** Sin duda fue lo mejor que eh visto.

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias chicas.

Las CMC fueron al escenario y empezó su acto, al principio no se entendió bien peor después empezaron a demostrar lo suyo o eso aparentaban, el joven dragón las veía con una sonrisa ya que no tenían miedo y hacían su acto sin importarles lo que los demás dirían. La actuación termino y dio inicio a la premiación, cada potro fue premiado y a Spike le dieron su medalla por mejor cantante y a las CMC por mejor acto de comedia. El joven dragón fue donde tomar un respiro cuando sus demás amigas fueron a felicitarlo por su actuación, Spike solo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y fueron a ver a las CMC para también felicitarlas por su acto. Cuando llegaron las sus hermanas fueron a felicitarlas por lograrlo, el joven dragón solo las veía con una sonrisa al ver que todo salió bien. Todo estaba resultando bien para nuestro protagonista, sus planes iban en orden y pronto alcanzaría sus objetivos en su nueva vida.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nueva vida

Capítulo 18: Como perros y ponis.

Era un nuevo día en la vida de nuestro protagonista y como siempre se levantaba antes que todos para hacer su rutina de siempre. Pasaron unos días después del show de talentos y en esos días los ponis lo elogiaban por la canción que canto esa noche, el joven dragón se había hecho popular en el pueblo y no había una que otra poni que no intentara salir con él pero sus amigas estaban a su lado haciendo que les sea imposible invitarlo aunque claro esto era desconocido para Spike y para sus amigas que creían que solo se le acercaban para felicitarlo. En sus entrenamientos matutinos empezaba a hacer acrobacias mientras bloqueaba y daba golpes al aire como si luchara con alguien o con varios, haciendo que su agilidad aumentara y aunque prefería algo más desafiante tenía que conformarse con eso por el momento. Ahora Spike podía correr distancias muy considerables y tenía fuerza como para retar a un poni adulto, el joven dragón estaba feliz con los resultados de su entrenamiento, su esfuerzo había dado frutos y solo faltaba practicar con su fuego. Después de entrenar fue a la biblioteca a bañarse y preparar el desayuno, fue corriendo y se dio una ducha rápida e hizo el desayuno para él y Twilight. Llamo a su amiga que bajo de inmediato y ambos comieron tranquilamente, el joven dragón tenía planeado ir a practicar su fuego en las afueras del pueblo en algún lugar donde no provoque un incendio cuando oyeron a alguien tocar la puerta. Twilight fue a abrirla y vio a su amiga Rarity que la saludo amistosamente, la unicornio lavanda devolvió el saludo y la invito a pasar a lo cual la poni modista agradeció. Ambas amigas fueron a sentarse para hablar más cómodas.

 **Twilight:** Bueno Rarity ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Rarity:** Oh veras querida hoy vino a mi Boutique Sapphire Shores y me pidió que le hicieron su vestuario para su gira por toda Equestria.

 **Twilight:** Rarity me alegro por ti, esto es muy bueno para tu carrera.

 **Rarity:** Claro que si peor lamentablemente no tengo suficientes joyas para hacer todos sus vestuarios. Use todas mis joyas en un traje y necesito más.

 **Twilight:** ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

 **Rarity:** Veras Twilight me preguntaba si no fuera mucha molestia de que Spike me acompañara a buscar lo que necesito, necesitare su ayuda en esto.

 **Twilight:** Bueno por mí no habría problema pero tendrías que preguntarle a Spike.

 **Rarity:** Estoy segura de que aceptara, él es muy amable y no dejaría a alguien que necesite ayuda.

 **Twilight:** En eso tienes razón.

 **Spike:** Oye Twi ¿Quién toco?

 **Twilight:** Oh Spike llegas justo a tiempo.

 **Rarity:** Hola Spike.

 **Spike:** Hola Rarity ¿Qué trae por aquí?

 **Rarity:** Veras Spike necesito ir en busca de gemas y me preguntaba si quieras acompañarme a buscarlas. Te daré unas joyas como bocadillo como agradecimiento por ayudarme.

 **Spike:** \- Genial, mis planes se arruinaron. Espera me podría beneficiar de esto, si mal no recuerdo hoy es donde la secuestran esos perros. Esto podría ser ventajoso para mi jejeje – Claro, no hay problema ¿puedo Twi?

 **Twilight:** Claro Spike, puedes ir.

 **Rarity:** Oh muchas gracias Twilight y a ti también Spike.

 **Spike:** No hay de qué. ¿Cuándo vamos?

 **Rarity:** Ahora mismo.

 **Spike:** Ok entonces vamos.

Ambos amigos se despidieron de Twilight y fueron en busca de gemas con la carrito de carga verde que Rarity había traído consigo, caminaban tranquilamente por el pueblo y el joven dragón le pregunto el por qué necesitaba gemas a lo cual la poni modista respondió que era para Sapphire Shores para su cambio de vestuario que usaría en su gira por toda Equestria, Spike solo la felicito y continuo su camino, la poni modista le agradeció. Salieron del pueblo y Spike le pregunto que debía de hacer y Rarity le dijo que ella buscaría las gemas y él cavaría y las pondría en la carretilla a lo cual el joven dragón asintió pero tenía una pequeña mueca de disgusto al saber que tendría que hacer ese trabajo sin embargo cambio su cara a una normal pensando en el beneficio que tendría de esto. Cuando llegaron Spike vio que era un lugar rocoso y alejado lo suficiente del pueblo para que practicar su fuego sin causar daño alguno, el joven dragón dio una sonrisa al ver que encontró un lugar donde pueda practicar. Spike seguía Rarity esperando que le dijera donde estaban las gemas, la poni modista las buscaba con un hechizo que había aprendido hace tiempo para encontrar joyas. Continuaba caminando hasta que sintió que había gemas y aceleró el paso y señalo un punto.

 **Spike:** ¿Encontraste algo?

 **Rarity:** Si, justo hay.

En ese momento el joven dragón empezó a cavar donde la yegua le indico encontrando unas cuantas gemas, Spike al verlas le dio un poco de hambre pero ignoro eso y las recogió para ponerlas en el carrito. Continuo con su labor un buen tiempo sacando las gemas que su amiga le indicaba donde debía cavar juntando un buen grupo de gemas, al terminar el joven dragón las veía detenidamente pensando en que logro encontrar u buen grupo de gemas gracias al hechizo de su amiga y solo lamentaba no poder hacer eso ya que lo ayudaría mucho. Las siguió viendo cuando Rarity empezó a darle pequeños golpes en su cabeza como agradecimiento por su ayuda.

 **Rarity:** Fuiste muy paciente hoy Spike, por eso tendrás la mejor recompensa (levita una gema azul hacia Spike) esto es de mi para ti.

 **Spike:** Te lo agradezco Rarity – Es una buena gema además de su tamaño pero veamos cuanto puede valer -.

 **Rarity:** (Su cuerno brilla) Trae la carreta Spike, hay más por aquí.

 **Spike:** Jejeje hay voy – creo que ya pronto aparecerán esos perros -.

El joven dragón caminaba tranquilamente de tras de Rarity con la carreta, mientras caminaba movió sus ojos hacia su derecha de forma disimulada viendo que en un arbusto había una figuras que se les podían notar sus ojos. Spike solo dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que todo iba como él lo planeo. Apresuro el paso al oír que su amiga lo llamaba

 **Rarity:** Spike ¿dónde estás? Sabes es terrible hacer esperar a una dama.

 **Spike:** Ya voy – si como sea -.

 **Rarity:** Creo que realmente encontraremos oro esta vez. Es un decir.

 **Spike:** Lotería (había sacado un gran grupo de gemas y poniéndolas en la carreta).

 **Rarity:** Bueno Spike creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy y eso me servirá para hacer el vestuario de Sapphire ¿Qué tal si nos dirigimos a…? (su cuerno brilla muy fuerte) ¿Qué es eso? Es otra joya. Que extraño esta en los arboles (toca la joya con su cuerno y aparece un perro color marrón).

 **Spike:** -Justo a tiempo -.

 **Rarity:** Buen día gentil aaahh amigo aah soy Rarity y él es mi amigo Spike y tú eres…

 **Perro 1:** Un perro diamante (se le acerca a Rarity).

 **Rarity:** (Se le aleja del perro) Ay en serio. Pues eso explica tu fino gusto en joyería. Sé que los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una chica y ahora sé que son los mejores amigos de un perro también (risa nerviosa) ¿también estas en busca de gemas?

 **Perro 1:** Si. Nosotros.

 **Rarity:** ¿Nosotros?

 **Perro 1:** Nosotros buscamos gemas pero tú eres mejor rastreadora así que ahora te rastreamos a ti.

En ese momento dos perros más salieron de detrás de Rarity, uno era más alto y de color gris y el otros más pequeño de color mostaza y los tres estaba vestidos con un chaleco con los bolsillos con gemas. Rarity al verlos dio un fuerte grito y empezó a correr, Spike tenía una sonrisa pero para que aparentar detuvo al más pequeño pisándole la cola.

 **Spike:** ¿Y tú adónde vas?

 **Perro 3:** Ya verás (intenta de agarrarlo pero Spike lo esquiva).

 **Spike:** Muy lento.

EL joven dragón le agarro un brazo y hace una llave de lucha derribando al perro, el segundo perro intento agarrarlo sin embargo Spike lo detuvo y por su tamaño subió hacia sus hombros y le jalo las orejas desequilibrándolo y habiendo que cayera al suelo. El joven dragón estaba jugando con ambos perros mientras que su líder iba por Rarity, entonces el joven dragón tiro a ambos al suelo y fue por el líder. El perro estaba por agarrar a Rarity cuando Spike se puso en medio de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Spike:** Sabes, no es cortes molestar a una dama.

 **Rarity:** ¿Spike?

 **Spike:** No te preocupes Rarity, yo te protegeré.

 **Rarity:** Spike (se sonroja).

 **Perro 1:** Valla que tenemos aquí, un héroe.

 **Spike:** Hmph ya me han dicho eso antes. Escucha mejor vete de aquí y no molestes a mi amiga.

 **Perro 1:** ¿O sino qué?

 **Spike:** O sino tendré que darte una lección.

 **Perro 1:** Eso está por verse.

El perro líder le dio un zarpazo a Spike, rarity estaba por gritar su nombre cuando vio que antes que le pudiera dar ese zarpazo Spike lo esquivo y lo jalo fuertemente del brazo y dar un salto para darle una patada en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo. La yegua estaba asombrada por la acción de su amigo, no pensaba que el bebé dragón pudiera hacer eso. Spike vio con una sonrisa al perro que lo miraba algo molesto y confundido ya que él pensó que ese bebé dragón no podría siquiera darle un golpe pero al parecer no era lo que parecía. El perro siguió atacando sin embargo Spike solo lo esquivaba con suma facilidad ya que sus ataques eran muy obvios y los podía leer fácilmente además de que con el entrenamiento que tuvo estos días su agilidad había mejorado, claro que no podía seguir así si es que quería que sus planes funcionaran por eso espero hizo tiempo para que sus lacayos se recuperaran y ayudaran a su líder cosa que no tardo mucho y los tres perros empezaron a atacar a Spike, esto le dificultaba un poco si bien su agilidad era buena sus reflejo no eran tan bueno. Seguía esquivando sus golpes y de vez en cuando les daba unos cuantos, Rarity estaba asombrada al ver a su amigo esquivando los ataques de esos tres perros y menos que pudiera devolverlos y aunque estaba en contra de la violencia no podía negar que lo que veía era asombroso. Spike estaba que pensaba en un plan para poder salir de esta y en eso vio una apertura que aprovechó para dar un salto hacia atrás para decirle a Rarity que corriera, la poni aún seguía viendo algo asombrada entonces Spike con más fuerza le dijo que corriera que él los detendría lo suficiente para que corriera, su amiga entonces reacciono y aunque estaba algo dudosa de dejar a su amigo su insistencia la convenció y empezó a correr hacia el pueblo pero el perro líder empezó a correr tras ella agarrándola llevándosela. Spike corrió tras el pero sus secuaces no se lo permitían interponiéndose y empezó a atacarlos, el joven dragón sabía que ahora debía de perder si quería que su plan funcionara y con algo de fastidio dejo que unos de su ataques le diera hacinado que cayera al suelo. Se puso de pie y fue a atacarlos, los perros hicieron lo mismo continuaron con su pelea.

 **Spike:** \- Joder esto va a doler -.

Ambos perros lo empujaron con sus brazos y lo levantaron para clavarlo con espinas en un árbol para después retirarse y meterse en el agujero de donde salieron y sellarlo dejando al joven dragón solo. Spike dio una sonrisa al ver que la primera fase de su plan había funcionado aunque le resulto algo humillante terminar en ese estado. Con fuerza se desatoro del árbol y fue corriendo hacia el pueblo en busca de sus amigas para que fueran con él para rescatar a Rarity aunque él sabía que ella no la necesitaba. Corría por el pueblo buscando a sus amigas, cuando las encontró ellas estaban reunidas en el parque y fue donde ellas contándoles lo que había pasado fingiendo preocupación. Al oír todo lo ocurrido se fueron corriendo pero antes Spike fue con una caña de pescar que había encontrado sabiendo que le seria de utilidad, todas las chicas corrían haciendo donde habían raptado a Rarity en su rescate.

 **Twilight:** Spike dinos exactamente donde la secuestraron.

 **Spike:** Solo sigan a delante, yo les diré en donde fue.

 **AppleJack:** También repítenos que fue lo que paso.

 **Spike:** Rarity y yo buscábamos gemas cuando unos perros diamante aparecieron y la secuestraron para que buscara gemas por ellos y desaparecieron por un hoyo.

 **AppleJack:** Pues parece muy fácil. Llévanos a ese hoyo y la salvaremos a Rarity.

 **Spike:** -Je yo no estaría tan confiado – Ya estamos cerca, solo unos pasos más.

Cuando llegaron vieron que todo el lugar estaba lleno de hoyos sorprendiendo a todas menos a Spike, cada una veía los hoyos con mucha preocupación al saber que les resultaría más difícil rescatar a Rarity de lo que habían pensado. Twilight se acercó a uno de los hoyos e hizo un eco para saber qué tan profundo era y de ese hoyo se pudo ver los ojos de unos delos perros diamante que le gruñía y de inmediato tapo el hoyo llenando la cara de Twilight con tierra, cada una de sus amigas asomo sus cabeza en cada hoyo con el mismo resultado y viendo que estaban llenado cada hoyo cerca asiendo que el joven dragón tenga una pequeña risa al ver la situación.

 **Spike:** \- Eso les pasa por meter las narices en donde no debían jaja -.

 **Twilight:** Rápido, hay bajar antes de que llenen todos.

Cada una de sus amigas fue a los hoyos que aún quedaban abiertos, lamentablemente los perros diamantes eran más rápidos y los tapaban antes que de pudieran meterse, AppleJack corrió lo más rápido que pudo intentando entrar pero no llego a tiempo y los perros taparon el agujero. Raimbow voló lo más rápido para meterse sin embarga el resultado fue el mismo. Al ver que todos los agujeros estaban tapados se reagruparon y empezaron a preocuparse por su amiga al saber que debía estar sufriendo al estar rodeada de tierra, Spike solo rodó los ojos al saber que su amiga estaría bien. En ese entonces la poni granjera tuvo la idea de cavar para poder entrar y cada una lo hizo caso, no obstante cuando empezaron a cavar uno de los perros diamantes salió y le jalo la cola a una de ellas para luego meterse y tapar su entrada, apareció otro que levanto a Fluttershy de la cola para después soltarla. El proceso se repetía, dos de ellos se pusieron detrás de Raimbow y Twilight y más ponis fueron donde ellos lamentablemente se metieron a tiempo haciendo que las amigas se chocaran entre sí. Otro perro salió a un lado de AppleJack, la poni granjera intento atraparlo pero el perro era más rápido y se metía para después salir de otro lado y que la poni volviera a hacer el intento de atraparlo. Los perros solo estaban jugando con las yeguas, unos le metían la pata para que tropezaran y otros le jalaban la cola o las levantaba de ellas. El joven dragón estaba que aguantaba la risa al ver tan cómica escena de sus amigas, cada una de ellas estaban cansadas y volvieron a imaginarse en la situación de su amiga y el joven dragón solo esperaban el momento para intervenir.

 **Twilight:** Pobre Rarity ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 **Spike:** \- Ok ya es mi momento – Ya sé cómo salvaremos a Rarity.

 **Twilight:** ¿Cómo?

 **Spike:** Simple. Ellos taparon todos lo hoyos para evitar que entraran pero no pudieron tapar todos ya que necesitan un conducto por donde pase el oxígeno y uno para una salida de emergencias por ende hay uno libre. Y es ese (señala un hoyo sin tapar y va a él) solo pondré la carnada para atraerlos y ellos nos meterán y la salvaremos.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Carnada?

 **Spike:** Así es, usare la gema que Rarity me obsequio y la caña de pescar que traje para atraerlos para hacer una trampa. Eso los atraerá y cuando estemos adentro haremos que esos pulgosos nos lleven donde nuestra amiga (une la gema con la cuerda de la caña de pescar y la mete en el agujero).

 **AppleJack:** Ya veo, es un gran plan Spike.

 **Spike:** Gracias. Ahora hay guardar silencio si queremos que esto funcione.

 **Twilight:** Spike es muy noble de tu parte sacrificar la gema que Rarity te dio.

 **Spike:** Solo es una gema, es más importante la seguridad de nuestra amiga que una piedra – Además después de esto no tendré que preocuparme por gemas nunca más-.

En ese momento algo empezó a jalar la cuerda arrastrando a Spike hacia el fondo del agujero, AppleJack lo agarro de su cola pero también fue jalada hacia el fondo Twilight fue a ayudarla y también fue jalada seguida de Raimbow después Fluttershy y por ultimo Pinkie que salto al agujero voluntariamente. Todas iban por el agujero como si fuera un tobogán, el túnel era sumamente largo y cuando llegaron al fin cayeron al suelo.

 **Spike:** Bueno eso fue divertido, ahora debemos buscar a Rarity.

 **Twilight:** Aaahh ¿Qué camino tomamos? (vio que había muchos túneles).

 **Spike:** -Me cago en la puta, son muchos – Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Estos perros viven como hormigas. Es un laberinto este lugar, no hay que separarnos o nos perderemos.

 **Twilight:** Todos estos túneles ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Rarity?

 **AppleJack:** Supongo que tendremos que recorrerlos uno por uno.

 **Raimbow:** Tardaríamos mucho. Debe de haber uno modo de saber cuál.

 **Spike:** Creo que ya sé cómo, esos perros debieron llevársela por el túnel con más gemas.

 **Twilight:** Pero Spike, Rarity es la única sabe encontrar gemas.

 **Spike:** Claro que no Twi, tú también puedes hacerlo. Solo copia el hechizo y la encontraremos.

 **Twilight:** No puede ser. Tienes razón, Rarity ya me había enseñado como hacerlo. Si pudiera recordarlo (concentra magia y hace el hechizo).

 **Spike:** Muy bien hecho Twilight. Ahora vamos por Rarity.

Todas fueron corriendo por donde Twilight y Spike iban, por el camino el joven dragón pensaba en ya su amiga debió conseguir las joyas de esos perros y eso hizo que sonriera un poco al pensar que esos pobres perros se llevaron a la poni equivocada, en solo pensar en las quejas y lloriqueos que ella debía de estar haciendo hacia que les diera pena esos perros. Siguió corriendo cuando oyó unos lloriqueos que fácilmente reconoció.

 **Spike:** \- Ya estamos cerca – ese ruido vino de por allá, vamos chicas.

Apuraron el paso cuando llegaron a una encrucijada y pararon en seco viendo qué camino tomar. Raimbow sugirió ir por la izquierda cuando unos perros con armadura saltaron sobre ellas para atraparlas y poniéndoles cuerdas en la boca. En ese momento AppleJack empezó a saltar para quitarse de encima a esos perros y sus amigas le siguieron haciendo que los perros perdieran el equilibrio y salieran tirados hacia adelante y se fueran corriendo. Todas festejaron por su victoria cuando escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de una celda.

 **Spike:** \- Ya estamos cerca – Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Todas fueron corriendo derribando la puerta de hierro entrando a otra sección del laberinto, siguieron su camino cuando los perros que secuestraron a Rarity llegaron corriendo y se arrodillaron ante ellas y les pidieron ayuda cosa que Spike ya suponía y vio que todo resulto pedido de boca.

 **Twilight:** ¿Disculpen?

 **Perro 3:** Es muy exigente.

 **Perro 2:** Y delicada.

 **Perro 3:** No deja de hablar.

 **Perro 2:** Ni de llorar.

 **Perro 1:** Le queremos devolver sí.

 **Twilight:** Rarity ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Rarity:** Pues si y llegaron a tiempo para ayudarme.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Ayudarte con qué?

 **Rarity:** Con eso (voltea y mira carros de minas llenos de gemas).

 **Spike:** ¿La dejaran ir con todas esas joyas? – Ja estos perros aprendieron su lección -.

 **Perro 1:** Si. Llévenselas junto con ella.

 **Perro 3:** Por favor.

Todas sonrieron y cada una tomo un carro y salieron de ese lugar muy felices pero más Rarity al ver que consiguió lo que buscaba. Spike giro su cabeza para ver a esos perros temblando detrás de una roca y dio una pequeña sonrisa ya que tenía planes para ellos. Cuando las amigas vieron la salida apuraron el paso y salieron de ese agujero y fueron tranquilamente al pueblo.

 **Pinkie:** No puedo creer que encontraste todas estas gemas.

 **Raimbow:** Jaja no puedo creer que engañaras a esos perros.

 **Rarity:** Solo porque soy una dama no significa que no pueda arreglármelas en una situación difícil. Los tuve sujetos de la rienda todo el tiempo.

 **Twilight:** Ya quiero escribir a la princesa Celestia y contarle lo que me enseñaste.

 **Rarity:** ¿Yo? ¿Qué te enseñe yo?

 **Twilight:** Que una poni sea elegante no significa que sea débil, de hecho usando su ingenio una poni aparentemente indefensa puede ser quien supere a todos en inteligencia y brillo.

 **Spike:** En eso si estoy de acuerdo.

 **Rarity:** Por cierto Spike, debo darte las gracias por protegerme en ese momento. Fuiste muy valiente como todo un caballero.

 **Spike:** Solo hice lo que un amigo haría por otro.

 **Rarity:** Aun así estuviste increíble, te mereces una recompensa.

 **Spike:** Enserio no es necesario.

 **Rarity:** Insisto querido. Te haré un fabuloso traje y serás la envidia de muchos ya que será magnifico.

 **Spike:** Bueno si insistes lo aceptare con gusto Rarity.

Todas llevaron las gemas a la casa de Rarity y después se despidieron y cada una fue a su respectiva casa. Twilight y Spike fueron a la biblioteca donde Twilight le dicto a Spike la carta para la princesa sobre su lección aprendida para después enviarla. El joven dragón se dirigió a preparar la comida, ambos amigos disfrutaron su comida para después disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día leyendo unos libros y hablando sobre el día de hoy. Cuando llego la noche ambos amigos fueron a acostare para dormir solo que Spike espero a que Twilight se quedara dormida, se para de su canasta y fue donde ella cerciorándose que si lo estaba. Cuando lo confirmo salió sigilosamente de la biblioteca y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los perros diamantes.

 **Spike:** Todo resulto justo como lo había planeado. Hora de la siguiente fase.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lugar y cuando llego se metió al agujero y se dirigió hacia los perros escuchando sus voces, mientras caminaba unos perros guardias se pusieron en su camino para detenerlo pero Spike les dijo que se largaran con una voz y mirada seria. Los perros solo lo vieron confundidos para después gruñir y fueron donde él para atraparlo sin embargo el joven dragón fue más rápido esquivándolos y haciéndolos tropezar para después golpearlos haciendo que chocaran de cabeza fuertemente dejándolos inconscientes, Spike solo vio por un momento y siguió su camino hasta que encontró a los tres perros que se lamentaban la perdida de sus gemas, se detuvo un momento repasando su plan y observándolos detenidamente a cada uno de ellos para saber cómo mover sus cartas.

 **Perro 1:** Perdimos casi todas nuestras gemas.

 **Perro 3:** Si pero era la única forma de que esa poni se callara y se fuera.

 **Perro 1:** Pero ahora no tenemos casi nada.

 **Perro 2:** Solo tenemos que buscar más gemas.

 **Spike:** Creo que yo puedo ayudarles en eso caballeros.

 **Perro 1:** ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Muéstrate.

 **Spike:** Soy yo perro. Aquí estoy.

 **Perro 2:** Tú eres el bebé dragón que acompañaba a la señorita Rarity.

 **Perro 1:** ¿Qué quieres? Ya le dimos lo que quería a tu amiga.

 **Perro 3:** Si, no la volveremos a molestar así que por favor no hagas que vuelva.

 **Spike:** Tranquilos, no vine con ella. Vine solo para ofrecerles un trato.

 **Perro 1:** ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

 **Spike:** Verán, ustedes perdieron casi todas sus gemas por ella dejándolos casi sin nada. Yo vine para ofrecerles un trato, trabajen para mí y yo les llevare a lugares donde abundan gemas y podrán recuperar lo perdido incluso lo multiplicaran más veces de lo que jamás podrían haberse imaginarse. Tendrán más gemas de lo que jamás habían soñado.

 **Perro 1:** ¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás engañando?

 **Spike:** Les doy mi palabra que no los engaño. Soy un dragón y tengo honor, si no cumpliera mi palabra eso iría en contra de mi código y eso no es algo que yo me tome a la ligera amigo (le da una mirada seria). Si trabajan para mí tendrán muchas gemas e incluso les daría mejores herramientas para que trabajen mejor, su paga será justa y en caso de que encontremos una gema extraña la podremos negociar de forma en que nadie sea estafado. Solo les pediré el 60% de las ganancias, es un trato justo ¿no lo creen? Ya que soy yo quien pone los lugares donde hay gemas y les doy las herramientas necesarias.

 **Perro 3:** ¿Y cuál sería nuestra paga?

 **Spike:** Claro que el 40%. Con este trato todos salimos beneficiados. Yo les contrato y les doy un pago justo por su labor, ustedes recuperan lo perdido y yo consigo gemas para mí.

 **Perro 1:** Interesante o podríamos retenerte y pedir que regresen nuestras gemas.

 **Spike:** Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Veras deje una carta donde decía que me encuentro en este lugar por secuestro suyo y además de que vengan mis amigas a salvarme soy amigo de la princesa Celestia la monarca de estas tierras y si descubre que hicieron eso ella podría enviar a un batallón de sus mejores guardias para rescatarme y no querrán saber lo que les harían si ustedes llegaran a tocarme aunque sea una sola escama, aun así ¿te quieres arriesgar a eso?

 **Perro 1:** (Traga saliva) Aah creo que no.

 **Spike:** \- Je esto es muy fácil – Eso pensé, miren lo que le ofrezco es algo bueno además de que no volverán a ver a mi amiga Rarity de nuevo, tendrán un buen trato además de un mejor equipo y podrán tener tantas gemas que podrán jubilarse y vivir muy bien.

 **Perro 2:** Eso suena muy bien para mí.

 **Spike:** -Excelente, todo va según los planes jejeje- Entonces ¿es un trato?

 **Perro 3:** ¿Y de verdad tendremos todas esas gemas?

 **Perro 1:** Si ¿Cómo harás para cumplir eso chico?

 **Spike:** Verán, yo ayudo en la alcaldía del pueblo en donde vivo y pude ver terrenos donde pueden conseguir joyas, solo consigo los lugares donde podremos conseguirlas sin ser detectados y sin llamar la atención. Solo deben de obedecerme y todos ganamos.

 **Perro 1:** Eso suena bien pero si te descubren.

 **Spike:** Je no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de que no lo sepan. Ese es mi trabajo.

 **Perro 2:** Lo que nos ofrece es un buen trato ¿ustedes que dicen?

 **Perro 1:** Creo que está bien, se ve que él sabe lo que dice y no parece que mienta.

 **Perro 3:** También lo creo.

 **Spike:** Entonces ¿es un trato?

 **Perro 1:** Si. Desde ahora mis compañeros y yo estamos a tus servicios joven dragón.

 **Perro 3:** Solo esperamos nuestras ordenes jefe.

 **Perro 2:** Si.

 **Spike:** Excelente. Oh es cierto no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, díganme ¿Cuáles son sus nombres chicos?

 **Perro 1:** Yo soy Rover el líder de la manada y este grandulón es Fido.

 **Perro 2:** Es un placer jefe.

 **Rover:** Y este pequeño se llama Spot.

 **Perro 3:** Listo y esperando ordenes señor (hace una pose y saludo militar).

 **Spike:** Es un placer conocerlos.

 **Perro 1:** ¿Y cuál es su nombre jefe?

 **Spike:** Solo llámenme. Señor S.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nueva vida

Capítulo 19: Verde de envidia.

Era un tranquilo día en el pueblo de Poniville y nuestro protagonista se levantó como siempre solo que esta vez no tan temprano como de costumbre ya que la noche pasada no durmió mucho ya que había ido donde los perros diamante para ofrecerles un trato que ellos aceptaron. Spike tenía una cara feliz al ver que todo iba como lo había planeado, ahora solo tenía que seguir sus días con normalidad y cuando no lo necesiten el pudiera supervisar a los perros. Aunque aceptaron trabajar para el eso no implicaba que el confiara completamente en ellos, si algo el sabia era que no podía confiar en alguien completamente y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Preparo el desayuno y llamo a su amiga para que bajara cosa que no tardo, ambos amigos disfrutaron de sus desayunos y conversaban alegremente. Cuando terminaron iban a disponerse a descansar hasta que sonó la puerta y Spike fue a abrirla y vio a Rarity que lo saludo alegremente, el joven dragón devolvió el saludo. Twilight fue a ver quién era y saludo a su amiga, la unicornio lavanda le pregunto lo que pasaba a lo cual Rarity respondió que fueran su Boutique ya que necesitaba su ayuda y de las demás en algo muy importante. Twilight asintió y le dije que iría por las demás, Rarity se despidió y fue rápido a su casa. Spike no presentía nada bueno pero de igual forma decidió ir. Fueron por las demás pero solo encontraron a Pinkie y a Fluttershy, cuando llegaron a la Boutique Carrusel Rarity las recibió y dijo que necesitaba ayuda para hacer un vestido para alguien importante y que no podía hacerla sola, el joven dragón había acertado y quería irse lamentablemente tenía que ingeniárselas para hacerlo para que después no lo molestaran. Entro junto con sus amigas y veía como la poni modista se llevaba a Fluttershy para que sea su modelo y que Twilight usara su cuerno para la iluminación. Spike pensó en irse sin embargo Rarity le dijo que él junto a Pinkie la ayudarían en pasarle las cosas que necesitaba, el joven dragón asintió y pensaba que si acababa rápido se iría rápido por desgracia eso no sería así.

La poni modista estaba entrando en histeria al no decidir si su vestido estaba bien o no, le pedía a Twilight más luz para que su vestido resaltara con la lentejuelas y a Pinkie que trajera más plumas. Fluttershy estaba totalmente quieta sirviendo como modelo usando un vestido negro junto rosa, tenía un gran sombrero de plumas. Spike al verla pensó que se parecía a los vestuarios del carnaval de Brasil lo que le dio algo de risa, continuaba viendo a su amiga cuando Rarity lo llamó para que trajera más lentejuelas cosa que asintió y las llevo en una canasta. Rarity se las puso a Fluttershy y pidió más listones cosa que Spike se los puso pero Rarity que mejor sin listones y el joven dragón se los quito sin embargo su amiga le dijo que los vuelva a poner cosa que Spike la obedeció. La poni modista trotaba alrededor del vestido revisando minuciosamente cada detalle par que no le faltara nada hasta que vio que una parte no estaba bien cosida y pidió un cojinete cosa que Spike fue por él y cuando se los entrego Rarity tomo las agujas y su pesuña hiso una seña para que se alejara, el joven dragón rodó los ojos y se alejó para ir con sus amigas.

 **Spike:** \- No importa que mundo sea, las mujeres sí que se ponen histéricas cuando se trata de un vestido – Valla, sí que quiere que su vestido este perfecto.

 **Twilight:** Claro. Eso la ayudara que sea famosa.

 **Pinkie:** Si. Con esto ella será muy feliz.

 **Spike:** \- Je, yo no contaría con eso – Ojala así sea Pinkie, ojala así sea. Bueno creo que mejor me retiro.

 **Twilight:** Espera ¿adónde vas? Tenemos que ayudar a Rarity a terminar su vestido.

 **Spike:** Twi es mejor que ustedes lo hagan ya que son chicas y tienen mejor ojo para este tipo de cosas. Yo soy un chico y no se mucho de esto y en vez de ayudar podría estorbar y eso no queremos, es mejor que alguien que sepa de esto ayude y no alguien que no sabe casi nada de moda o de vestidos ¿no crees? – Con eso me dejaran en paz -.

 **Twilight:** Creo que tienes razón Spike.

 **Spike:** Yo iré a pasear por el pueblo. Nos vemos chicas.

 **Pinkie:** Adiós Spike.

 **Twilight:** No te vayas a alejar mucho.

 **Spike:** Claro Twi – Al fin me libre de esta mamada. La verdad no quisiera esta junto a otra explotadora, con una es suficiente -.

EL joven dragón estaba por salir cuando entro a la Boutique una poni celeste de crin plateada que vestía un vestido negro con rallas blancas y adornos rosa y tenía unas gafas de sol, la poni estaba acompañada con otras dos ponis con trajes llamativos. Spike al verlas tuvo una serie de imágenes que pasaron por su mente.

 **Spike:** \- Photo Finish famosa fotógrafa de modas, amiga de Hoity-Toity y una gran organizadora de modelaje. Guau es la segunda vez que me pasa esto ¿Qué es lo que será? -.

 **Photo Finish:** Yo, Photo Finish. He llegado.

 **Rarity:** Déjame decirte que gran honor…

 **Photo Finish:** (Pasa de frente sin saludar) Comenzamos ahora.

Su asistente le dio un maletín y Photo Finish lo piso convirtiéndola en una cámara, el joven dragón solo tenía una cara de "wtf" al ver eso. Photo Finish empezó a tomarle fotos a Fluttershy que al principio estaba algo incomoda pero después empezó a posar sin embargo al hacerlo Photo Finish paro de tomar fotos desaprobando eso haciendo que Fluttershy se apenara tomando una pose tímida, Photo Finish al ver eso continuo tomando fotos aprobándolo y repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que decidió que era suficiente y guardo su cámara convirtiéndola en maleta de nuevo y se fue sin decir nada.

 **Twilight:** Apenas tomo algunas fotos.

 **Fluttershy:** Lo siento mucho, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

 **Rarity:** El peinado era muy alto para ti, la capa tenia demasiado brillo. Es increíble que haya creído que la impresionaría.

 **Photo Finish:** Parece que yo Photo Finish encontré a la nueva estrella de la moda aquí en Poniville.

 **Rarity:** ¿Enserio?

 **Spike:** \- Valla, volvió muy rápido -.

 **Photo Finish:** Si, enserio. Y yo, Photo Finish la voy a ayudar a brillar por toda Equestria. Mañana sesión de fotos en el parque. Me voy (se va corriendo con sus asistentes).

 **Rarity:** ¿Escucharon eso? Yo voy a brillar por toda Equestria.

 **Fluttershy:** Ay Rarity estaba preocupada de haber arruinado todo.

 **Rarity:** Ay jamás. Sabía que estarías perfecta (empieza a saltar como niña).

 **Spike:** Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto Rarity, ella no especifico a quien ayudaría.

 **Rarity:** Spike, es obvio que me lo decía a mí, digo ¿a quién más se lo pudo decir?

 **Spike:** A Fluttershy por ejemplo, Photo Finish se concentró más en ella.

 **Fluttershy:** Yo no creo que se fijara en mí, de seguro se fijó más en el vestido que Rarity diseño.

 **Twilight:** Es cierto Spike, después de todo ella vino para eso.

 **Spike:** Si ustedes lo dice. Bueno yo iré a caminar, las veré luego.

El joven dragón camino por el pueblo pensando en las imágenes que tuvo sobre la poni, no era la primera que le había pasado ya que también le paso cuando conoció a Shining Armor por primera vez. Lo primero que pensó fue que le pasaba cuando conocía a algún personaje secundario pero lo descarto ya que eso no le paso cuando vio por primera vez a Trixie así que pensó que tal vez eso le pasaba cuando veía a alguien que no conocía casi anda de él o ella o tal vez no recordaba quien era. Lo pensó por un momento y vio que no era tan malo ya que eso le ayudaría a reconocer quien era. Siguió caminando y decidió ir a la alcaldía por los lugares donde había cuevas mineras para avanzar con sus planes, corrió todo el camino y cuando llego saludo a la alcaldesa quien devolvió el saludo muy amistosamente.

 **Spike:** Hola alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** Hola Spike ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Spike:** Paseaba por el pueblo y como tenía tiempo libre pensé en venir a ver si necesitaba mi ayuda.

 **Alcaldesa:** Siempre la necesitare Spike, este trabajo es muy estresante.

 **Spike:** \- Se nota que lo es – Entonces ¿tiene algo para mí?

Ambos fueron caminando hacia la oficina de la alcaldía donde le mostro al joven dragón la pila de papeles que tenía, aunque Spike le había dicho como disminuir el trabajo aun no conseguía a ponis capacitados para ese trabajo tan tedioso además de que el papeleo siempre llegaba y no paraba. El joven dragón al ver eso peso que le costaría más trabajo conseguir lo que buscaba sin embargo él tenía un plan, Spike le sugirió a la alcaldesa que fuera a tomar un pequeño descanso que él se encargaría de todo y cuando terminara él la buscaría para avisarle a lo que la alcaldesa asintió le agradeció dándole un abrazo y se fue a retirar. Cuando la alcaldesa se fue Spike dio un suspiro al ver que sería un largo día y sin perder más tiempo comenzó con su trabajo ordenando primero los papeles para después clasificarlo con su respectivo tema e importancia y luego comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno viendo que no haya fallos y para facilitarle el trabajo a la alcaldesa. Después de revisar que todo ese en orden el joven dragón empezó a buscar los papeles donde hablaban sobre las minas en venta y un mapa para poder localizarlas, veía cada papel hasta que los encontró y cogió un pergamino vacío y una pluma y empezó a escribir cada mina que había por clasificándolos desde los más abundantes en gemas y oro hasta los menos abundantes y de los más peligrosos hasta los menos peligrosos.

 **Spike:** Al parecer algunos de estos son más baratos debido al peligro de quedar atrapados, es razonable. Bien, obviamente no puedo ir a los más abundantes ya que alguien puede cómpralos y podrían descubrirme y tampoco puedo coger los menos abundantes ya que no ganaría mucho y algunos se encuentran muy lejos del pueblo, más lejos de lo que necesito. Esto va a hacer algo complicado pero nada que no pueda solucionar.

Termino de revisar cada papel y de anotar todos los lugares que fue a buscar y guardo todo para después salir de la oficina con el pergamino en su garra donde había anotado todo lo necesario. Fue donde la alcaldesa para informarle que ya había terminado con su trabajo y que se disponía a retirarse. La alcaldesa se encontraba en la entrada de la alcaldía descansando un poco de su trabajo de siempre.

 **Spike:** Señora alcaldesa ya termine de ordenar y de clasificar los papeles, no tendrá problemas ahora.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh gracias Spike, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.

 **Spike:** Jeje no hay de qué, bueno yo me retiro. Fue un placer ayudarla alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** Por cierto Spike ¿Qué es ese papel que tienen hay?

 **Spike:** Oh ¿esto? Esto solo basura, alguien por error debió tirarlo y como su tacho de basura estaba lleno decidí botarlo en otro lugar.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh ya veo, gracias por eso.

 **Spike:** De nada, Bueno yo me retiro.

 **Alcaldesa:** Antes de que te vayas Spike ten tu pago (le da una bolsa llena de bits).

 **Spike:** Gracias alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** No, gracias a ti Spike. Fuiste de gran ayuda y recuerda si quieres un trabajo aquí siempre abra uno disponible y quien sabe tal algún día tomes mi puesto cuando me jubile.

 **Spike:** Creo que para eso falta mucho alcaldesa. Usted aún es muy joven para jubilarse.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh Spike que amable por decir eso.

 **Spike:** Solo digo la verdad. Bueno me despido, que tenga un agradable día alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** Igualmente Spike, hasta luego.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Tomar su lugar? Ja, ni que estuviera loco. La política no es para mí -.

El joven dragón caminaba por el pueblo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya tenía las ubicaciones de cada mina que había y podía conseguir las gemas que quiera. Solo tenía que indicarles a sus nuevos trabajadores donde debían ir y listo. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer, fue directo hacia la cueva subterránea de los perros diamante para darles sus instrucciones no sin antes ir a la biblioteca aguardar su dinero en su escondite secreto y afortunadamente Twilight no se encontraba en casa lo que lo alegro ya que no tenía tiempo para inventar alguna historia. Guardo su dinero y salió corriendo rumbo hacia la cueva de los perros diamante. Cuando llego entro por el agujero y vio a los tres perros sentados jugando con unas gemas, el joven dragón con una sonrisa se les acerco.

 **Spike:** Veo que se están divirtiendo.

 **Rover:** Jefe, que bueno verlo.

 **Spike:** Igualmente Rover pero vine para llevarlos a buscar gemas.

 **Spot:** ¿No me diga que ya tiene las ubicaciones de las minas?

 **Spike:** Así es.

 **Fido:** Valla, eso fue rápido jefe. Solo paso un día.

 **Spike:** Yo trabajo rápido Fido y espero que ustedes también.

 **Rover:** Claro que somos rápidos jefe. Solo diga dónde y nosotros extraeremos todas las gemas que haiga.

 **Spike:** Eso quería oír. Avísenles a todos y síganme muchachos, las gemas nos esperan.

Spike salió de la cueva subterránea seguido por un gran grupo de perros diamante con carros de mina para colocar las gemas que encontraran hacia un prado no muy lejos de Poniville, el joven dragón veía el mapa guiándose por las indicaciones del pergamino donde anoto todo. Seguía caminando hasta que llego a una pequeña mina, dio una pequeña sonrisa y cerro el mapa y el pergamino para indicarles a los perros diamante que habían llegado.

 **Spike:** Bueno muchachos hemos llegado. En esta mina hay gemas así que a escarbar. Ah una cosa, tengan cuidado hay adentro ya que esta mina es un poco peligrosa y puede que algunas zonas no sean muy estables así que les recomiendo tener cuidado en donde caben.

 **Rover:** Entonces porque no vamos a otra mina.

 **Spike:** Porque las otras minas están cerca del pueblo y pueden que alguien valla y nos descubran, por eso venimos a esta. Aquí hay muchas gemas y las otras puede que no haya como aquí. Esta es algo pequeña pero nos servirá por el momento además ustedes puedes hacer agujeros para salir así que no habrá problemas, hay otras que son más peligrosas pero allí hay muchas gemas, lamentablemente no tenemos el equipo necesario para escavar son tener problemas. En cambio aquí no habrá muchos problemas y tendremos las gemas que queremos. Así que a trabajar.

 **Rover:** Como ordene jefe. ¡Ya oyeron muchachos, a trabajar!

En ese momento todos los perros entraron a la mina y empezaron a buscar las gemas con las indicaciones de Spike para encontrarlas más rápido y ver que no pase nada malo, aun cuando el buscaba las gemas no iba a dejar que les paso nada malo ya que aún los necesitaba para planes futuros. Con las indicaciones del joven dragón los perros diamante encontraron gemas de forma rápida y las colocaban en los carros de mina que habían traído de su cueva, poco a poco iban recuperando lo que habían perdido por Rarity. Rover y sus amigos estaban felices al ver todas las gemas que tenían y más sabiendo que Spike había cumplido su palabra, pronto los carros de mina estarían llenos. El joven dragón veía feliz como conseguían muchas gemas y gracias a sus instrucciones nada malo pasaría. Pasaron unas horas y los carros de mina estaban repletos y aún faltaba explorar la mina más a fondo. Spike y los perros diamante estaban felices por el botín conseguido y salieron de la mina para volver a sus cueva subterránea, el joven dragón tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que todo salió pedido de boca este día y continuo caminando seguido de los perros que jalaban los carros de mina repletos de gemas. Los perros diamante estaban felices al ver que no solo habían recuperado lo perdido sino que tenía más gemas de lo jamás habían tenido y aún faltaba más por escavar, estaban emocionados al saber que tendrían más gemas en un futuro no muy lejano. Cunado llegaron metieron con cuidado los carros para evitar que les callera, Rover y sus dos amigos estaban muy contentos al ver que todo iba bien pero faltaba algo, ahora tenían que repartir las ganancias en lo que habían acordado y Spike sabía bien lo que le correspondía.

 **Spike:** Bueno muchachos fue una buena ganancia.

 **Spot:** Eso sin duda jefe.

 **Rover:** Si, jamás había visto tantas gemas.

 **Spike:** Me alegre que les guste porque aún faltan más gemas por buscar.

 **Fido:** Ja ya quiero encontrarlas.

 **Spike:** Todo a su tiempo Fido pero ahora tenemos que repartir las gemas en lo que habíamos acordado.

 **Rover:** Por supuesto, un trato es un trato jefe. ¿Ah y cuanto habíamos acordado?

 **Spike:** El 40% para ustedes y el 60% para mí, pero les daré el 10% de mi ganancia de este día si hacen algo por mí.

 **Rover:** ¿Y que sería eso?

 **Spike:** Verán por el momento no tengo donde guardarlas así que quisiera un almacén en su cueva además de que quisiera hacer una pequeña base en su cueva en que necesite ocultarme.

 **Rover:** No habría problemas pero ¿para qué quiere ocultarse jefe?

 **Spike:** Bueno, uno no sabe cuándo necesite un escondite je. Me vendría bien uno.

 **Fido:** Entonces es un trato.

 **Spike:** Perfecto entonces vamos, buscare un buen lugar y hay repartiremos las ganancias.

Spike junto con los tres perros diamante entraron a la cueva yendo a lo profundo y el joven dragón vio un gran espacio y les indico donde debían trabajar. Los perros empezaron a limpiar el lugar y siguiendo las indicaciones del joven dragón hicieron un pequeño cuarto donde sería un pequeño estudio para el bebé que consistía de una gran mesa redonda con haciendo para todos y un más grande que los otros que era para Spike además de construir otra habitación donde sería su recamara, también en la sala principal por petición del dragón pusieron un gran trono bien detallado de piedra sobre tres plataformas que mira a la entrada de frente y a sus dos lados pusieron unas antorchas de piso, en el respaldo del trono estaba tallada la imagen del rostro de un dragón solo que este era diferente a los que los perros y los demás habitante de ese mundo conocían ya que ese dragón tenía un cuerno saliendo por su nariz y tenía cinco cuerno en la cabeza además de tener la boca abierta con los diente bien marcados y con grandes y largos colmillos dándole un aspecto muy atemorizante y los ojos tenían unos rubíes arreglado para parecer ojos de verdad y estaban bien hechos tanto que parecían unos de verdad que veía la entrada con su pupila rasgada, en los bordes del trono habían gemas de amatista y esmeralda. A las paredes les pusieron unas columnas de pierda y en medio unas pequeñas antorchas. Sobre el trono había una tela roja que iba en medio de todo el haciendo hasta el piso y le seguía una alfombra roja hasta la entrada, la entrada era serrada por una puerta de madera con metal. Ahora esa habitación parecía una de uno castillo y la oscuridad le daba un aspecto algo tétrico, Spike puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver que todo estaba listo y decorado como lo había pedido y aun tenia ideas para decorar el lugar pero por el momento eso bastaría. Los perros diamante veían felices su trabajo aunque con algo de miedo por la imagen del dragón en el trono viéndolos con esos grandes ojos rojos, cerraron la puerta y luego fueron con Spike donde estaban las gemas recolectadas para dividirlas. El joven dragón superviso la división de gemas viendo que todo iba en orden además de ver si había alguna gema rara sin embargo no hay ninguna, cuando terminaron de dividirlas vieron que su parte más el extra que les dio Spike por su cuarto era la cantidad exacta que Rarity les había quitado. Spike les dijo que guardaran su parte ya que él las guardaría en otra parte pero por el momento las tuvieran hasta que encontrara el lugar adecuado. Los perros diamante asintieron y el joven dragón se despidió de ellos y fue directo hacia la biblioteca son una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que si plan estaba resultado.

 **Spike:** Jajajaja todo está hiendo según solo planes, ahora asolo tengo que encontrar a quien vendérselas y poder vivir como rey aunque con el trono que tengo en esa cueva ya lo parezco jajaja. Y todo gracias a mi cerebro por ese plan, gracias cerebro jajaja. Pero tuve que usar a Rarity para que me guiara hacia la guarida de esos perros, sí que soy de lo peor por hacer que la secuestraran. O bueno hay que seguir con la vida, después de todo no se puede hacer un omelette sin romper unos cuantos huevos jejeje. Aunque creo que debería darle algo como compensación.

Spike camino tranquilamente por el pueblo y saludaba a uno que otro poni con una gran sonrisa, miro el cielo y vio que ya estaba anocheciendo. Se había quedado mucho tiempo con los perros diamante supervisando su pequeña guarida que se le había pasado el tiempo y apuro el paso para llegar a tiempo. Cuando llego Twilight lo estaba esperando sentado con un libro y cuando lo vio entrar fue hacia el algo molesta y preocupada por su amigo escamoso ya que cuando se fue lo había buscado pero nadie lo había visto en todo el día haciendo que se preocupara pensando que algo le había pasado algo malo.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿En dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando y no te encontré, me empecé a preocupar.

 **Spike:** \- Muy bien, a hacer mi magia – Tranquila Twi, fui al lago a nadar y se me paso el tiempo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Tanto tiempo?

 **Spike:** Que puedo decir. Me encanta estar en el agua.

 **Twilight:** Pero debiste buscarme para decírmelo. Me tenías preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había pasado y no te volvería a ver.

 **Spike:** (Se acerca y toca la mejilla) Mírame Twilight, yo estoy bien y nada malo paso. Lamento haberte preocupado, no lo volveré hacer. Además se cuidarme solo, no debes de preocuparte por eso. Yo nunca me iré, siempre estaré a tu lado Twilight. De eso nunca dudes, a donde tu vallas yo estaré para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda. Somos un equipo después de todo (le da una gran sonrisa).

 **Twilight:** (Algo sonrojada) ¿De…de verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

 **Spike:** Por supuesto Twi, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan. Además si yo me fuera este lugar sería un desastre.

 **Twilight:** Hey, eso no es verdad. Soy muy organizada y no habría ningún desorden.

 **Spike:** Claaaaro.

 **Twilight:** ¿Dudas de mí?

 **Spike:** Claro que no, sé que lo harías bien sola – si como no -. Bueno vamos a cenar.

 **Twilight:** Buena idea.

EL joven dragón se fue a preparar la cena mientras su amiga lo esperaba pacientemente en el comedor. Twilight lo esperaba sentada con una sonrisa recordando lo dicho antes por el dragón, sus palabras sonaban sinceras y no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo. Como lo había dicho la hacía sentir segura, se preguntaba cuando su amigo se había hecho tan maduro, posiblemente desde que llegaron a Poniville además de demostrar que tenía talentos ocultos que ni ella misma sabia. Era obvio que ya no lo podía considerar un bebé dragón aun cuando tenía la apariencia de uno, sin duda este nuevo Spike era algo que le parecía bien ya demostraba madurez y seguridad aunque se preguntaba el porqué de su nueva actitud y a que se debía eso, esas preguntas y más se le hacían en la cabeza pero decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que el cambio de su amigo era algo bueno y no era para preocuparse.

Spike se encontraba cocinando la cena y pensaba en donde podría guardar sus gemas, si bien sabía que los perros diamante no lo traicionarían ya que los perros eran leales, o al menos los que conocía de su mundo, pero aun así no podía confiarse ya que podrían traicionarlo y apoderarse de sus gemas y eso no lo permitiría. Debía buscar un buen lugar para esconderlas bien y que nadie las encontrara y de bebía de ser rápido ya que ahora que tenía las ubicaciones de las minas era cuestión de tiempo de que extrajera todas las gemas o en el peor de los casos alguien los viera y tendría que dejar las minas, debía de actuar rápido para evitar eso sino quería perder sus gemas. Si bien ya tenía los lugares a donde podría extraerlas sin llamar la atención solo que no teína donde esconderlas y la guardia de los perros diamante era solo por el momento y no era para tenerlas hay para siempre. Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando vio que se le iba a quemar la comida y en buena hora lo evito, dio un pequeño suspiro y decidió dejar ese tema para después.

El joven dragón salió de la cocina con la cena en mano y la sirvió en la mesa, ambos amigos disfrutaron de su comida y charlaban de cómo les fue en el día aunque más hablaba Twilight ya que Spike no diría nada de las gemas ni de los perros, solo decía que se divirtió nadando en el lago. Mientras comían la unicornio lavanda le dijo a su amigo que mañana irían a haber a Rarity para ver cómo le fue con lo de Photo Finish a lo que Spike sin darle mucha importancia asintió. Continuaron comiendo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y ambos amigos se fueron a descansar a sus camas, esta noche Spike se tomaría un descanso de sus entrenamientos ya que quería descansar bien porque mañana iría en busca de más gemas y de un lugar para guardarlas.

A la mañana siguiente…

Los rayos del sol penetraban en la habitación de la biblioteca donde estaba nuestro protagonista descansando plácidamente, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien lamentablemente eso no duraría mucho ya que Twilight empezó a moverlo para levantarlo. Su amiga quería llevar temprano donde Rairty para ver cómo le fue tanto que omitió el desayuno.

 **Twilight:** Spike levántate tenemos que ir a ver a Rarity.

 **Spike:** Mmmm cinco minutos más.

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike, no es hora de dormir.

 **Spike:** \- Si no fueras mujer te habría pateado por interrumpir mi sueño – Ya voy, ya voy.

 **Twilight:** No te vuelvas a dormir.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda con ella, solo un día en el que quiero dormir mas y me interrumpe – Ok, y ame levante. ¿Y para que me levante?

 **Twilight:** ¿No te acuerdas? Iremos hoy a ver a Rarity para ver cómo le fue con Photo Finish. Te lo dije ayer.

 **Spike:** \- Ay carajo es verdad – O es cierto jejeje. Mejor desayunamos rápido y vamos.

 **Twilight:** No hay tiempo, comeremos algo después de felicitar a Rarity por su éxito.

 **Spike:** \- Yo no contaría con eso – De acuerdo.

El joven dragón fue a lavarse y salió junto con Twiight hacia la Boutique Carrusel para felicitar a Rarity, por el camino encontraron a Pinkie Pie que los saludo y les pregunto a donde se dirigían a lo cual respondieron que iban donde Rarity, la poni fiestera dijo que también iba donde Rarity entonces los tres amigos fueron juntos. Cuando llegaron entraron a la tienda y fueron donde su amiga encontrándola tejido una capucha negra. La primera en hablar fue Pinkie Pie.

 **Pinkie:** ¡¿Cómo te fue?! ¡¿Cómo te fue?!

 **Rarity:** No me fue (se pone la capucha) Photo Finish quería trabajar con Fluttershy, no conmigo.

 **Spike:** Lo que imagine.

 **Twilight:** Ay Rarity lo siento mucho ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

 **Rarity:** Solo quiero estar sola por ahora (lo dijo con voz apagada).

 **Spike:** \- Ay no. No de nuevo con su drama, quien entiende a las mujeres – Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos.

Los tres amigos salieron de la Boutique pensando en Rarity y como la ayudarían y que no se quedara encerrada en su casa llorando y lamentándose como la vez pasada.

 **Twilight:** Pobre Rarity, debemos hacer algo para ayudarla.

 **Spike:** No creo que debamos.

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué no?

 **Spike:** Creo que esto solo ella puede superarlo. Es algo que ella debe enfrentar.

 **Pinkie:** ¿Tú crees?

 **Spike:** Por supuesto. La última vez pudimos ayudarla pero eso es diferente.

 **Twilight:** Aun así debemos de hacer algo.

 **Spike:** Tal vez pero por ahora no podemos, si van a hacer algo piénsenlo bien.

 **Pinkie:** Buen punto, oigan ¿por qué no vamos al Spa? Hay podremos relajarnos y pensar bien.

 **Twilight:** Buena idea Pinkie ¿vamos Spike?

 **Spike:** No lo creo, el Spa es más para mujeres. Yo iré a caminar por el pueblo, las veré luego.

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike, el Spa es muy relajante y es para todos. No solo para mujeres.

 **Spike:** \- Si, también para afeminados. Ni muerto iría a uno – Yo no estaría de acuerdo con eso, la mayoría son mujeres y me sentiría incomodo si fuera el único hombre ay.

 **Twilight:** Ok pero no te vayas a meter en problemas.

 **Spike:** Jeje claro que no Twi.

El joven dragón se despidió de sus amigas y se fue a la biblioteca para sacar su lista sobre las minas y el mapa, después de estar fuera de su vista salió corriendo para llegar más rápido. Al llegar a su casa saco lo que tenía que sacar y se fue corriendo hacia la cueva subterránea de los perros diamante, entro con cuidado y fue donde los perros quienes lo saludaron amistosamente a lo cual Spike respondió de igual forma y los llevo junto con un gran grupo de perros hacia la mina para terminar de extraer las gemas. Cuando llegaron Spike les indico en donde tenían que excavar no sin antes mandar a unos cuantos perros para que vigilaran los alrededores por si algún poni se acercaba, los perros asintieron y cada uno hizo lo que les fue encargado, mientras que Spike fue a caminar por los alrededores buscando un lugar para guardar sus gemas dejando a Rover, Fido y Spot a cargo. Estuvo caminando por una hora adentrándose en el bosque cuando vio unas montañas, se dio cuenta de que no eran tan grandes pero si lo suficientes como para que un dragón adulto viviera hay si hubiera una cueva. En ese momento le vino una idea, vio a sus alrededores para darse cuenta de que estaba muy profundo en el bosque y los arboles cubrían todo el terreno y no había visto ningún animal cerca. Volvió corriendo hacia la mina para darles otro trabajo a los perros, vio que los perros salían de la minas con todos los carros repletos de gemas no tan tanto como la última vez pero si era muy considerable.

 **Spike:** Veo que consiguieron un buen botín chicos.

 **Rover:** Por supuesto que si jefe. Esta noche celebraremos.

 **Spike:** Me alegro que se diviertan ¿y esas son todas las gemas?

 **Fido:** Si jefe. Buscamos más profundo pero no encontramos nada.

 **Spot:** Excavamos también por zonas un poco peligrosas pero no encontramos nada.

 **Spike:** ¿Hubo algún herido?

 **Rover:** No jefe. Pero ya tenemos todas las gemas de esta mina.

 **Spike:** Excelente, ahora solo hay que guardar esas gemas y luego otro día iremos a otra mina.

 **Rover:** Claro jefe. Ahora solo debemos repartirlas.

 **Spike:** Justo lo que pensé. Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a darle otro 10% si hacen otro trabajo para mí.

 **Fido:** ¿Cuál sería jefe?

 **Spike:** Verán acabo de encontrar una montaña donde me será de utilidad para guardar mi parte, solo necesito que hagan la entrada y lo demás.

 **Spot:** Ah jefe lamento decirle esto pero nosotros no podemos hacer cuevas así. Necesitamos equipo para eso.

 **Spike:** Entiendo. No se preocupen, yo conseguiré el equipo para hacerlo. Hasta entonces guarden las gemas.

 **Rover:** Claro jefe. No se preocupe que con nosotros sus gemas estarán a salvo.

 **Spike:** Eso espero. Bueno me despido muchachos, hasta la próxima.

 **Spot:** Hasta luego jefe. Cuídese.

El joven dragón se despidió de los perros diamante y se dirigió hacia el pueblo, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la biblioteca y al entrar vio que no estaba Twilight así que aprovecho en ir a un escritorio para tachar la ubicación de la mina que había vaciado en el mapa y en su lista. Guardo todo y salió de la casa rumbo al Spa donde de seguro hay estaban sus amigas. Mientras aminaba pudo ver muchos anuncios con la cara de Fluttershy además de revistas donde hablaban sobre ella, cogió una de ella y vio que decían sobre una posible gira por toda Equestria. A Spike le pareció algo divertido ya que sabía que a su tímida amiga no le gustaba mucho la atención, devolvió la revista y siguió su camino. Cuando llego entro y pregunto por su amiga a lo cual las encargadas lo llevaron a ella que estaba en el yacusi relajándose.

 **Spike:** Valla, veo que estas muy cómoda hay Twi.

 **Twilight:** Spike, que bueno que llegaste. Necesito que le escribas a la princesa sobre la lección que aprendí hoy.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo, solo déjame ir por un pergamino y una pluma.

Spike fue donde las encargadas para pedirles un pergamino y una pluma, las encargadas se las dieron gustosamente y le joven dragón les agradeció y fue donde su amiga donde empezó a dictarle.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia, ser una buena amiga significa poder guardar un secreto pero jamás temas compartir tus sentimientos con una buena amiga" ¿apuntaste todo esto Spike?

 **Spike:** Claro, ahora lo envió – esta vez fue algo corta -.

El joven dragón envió la carta con su fuego y se dispuso a salir del Spa, despidiéndose de sus amigas. Caminaba por el pueblo cuando se cruzó con Photo Finish quien lo vio y le pareció familiar.

 **Photo Finish:** Disculpa joven amigo pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Spike:** Me llamo Spike.

 **Photo Finish:** Oh sabía que eras tú, eres ese famoso dragón que todos hablan en este pueblo. Me dicen que hiciste un gran show en una presentación de talento con tu canción.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno sí.

 **Photo Finish:** Hoity-Toity me hablo de ti y no lo creía hasta que oí de algunos ponis sobre tu talento. Fancy Pants también habla muy bien de ti. Espera verte en la gala.

 **Spike:** Yo también espero verlo. Y dígame ¿Qué más se habla sobre mí?

 **Photo Finish:** Se dice que tienes mucho talento y que eres amigo de la princesa Celestia.

 **Spike:** Bueno si la conozco así que se podría decir que si

 **Photo Finish:** Algunos de los amigo de Fancy esperan conocerte.

 **Spike:** Yo también espero conocerlos. ¿Ellos a que se dedican?

 **Photo Finish:** Son ponis que se encargan de ventas de joyería y una que otra empresa de Canterlot.

 **Spike:** No me diga, eso suena interesante. Puede que nos llevemos bien – al parecer puedo sacarle ventaja a esto jejeje -.

 **Photo Finish:** Bueno jovencito me retiro, fue un placer conocerte.

 **Spike:** El placer fue todo mío señorita Photo Finish.

La poni fotógrafa se despidió del joven dragón, cuando estaba por irse vio a Fluttershy acercándose a él y detrás de ella, no muy lejos estaban sus amigas que conversaban amigablemente.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh hola Spike.

 **Spike:** Valla, pero si es la famosa modelo de quien tanto eh oído.

 **Fluttershy:** Ay ya no soy modelo. Renuncie a serlo ya que no me gustaba serlo.

 **Spike:** Je si se notaba que no te gustaba modelar.

 **Fluttershy:** Si, toda esa atención me molestaba.

 **Spike:** Aunque no podía negar que te veías muy bella con esos vestidos.

 **Fluttershy:** (Ruborizada) En…enserio lo crees.

 **Spike:** Claro, te veías muy bella. Pero sabes (toma una flor y la pone en la crin de la pegaso) te vez a un más bella siendo tú. Tu timidez, tu amabilidad son tu yo natural y eso es lo que te hace lucir como ninguna otra yegua. Sin duda Photo Finish perdió a una poni hermosa – por no decir muy tierna, joder ella enserio mataría a quien sea con su ternura -.

La tímida pegaso estaba sonrojada a más no poder, ella nunca pensó que alguien le diría todo eso. Si bien cuando modelaba le decían lo bien que se veía pero era solo por el vestuario y por salir en pasarelas, algunos lo decían como cumplido. Sin embargo Spike le dijo que la prefería siendo ella misma y no como modelo, sus cumplidos demostraban total sinceridad y sin ninguna segundas intenciones. Fluttershy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmayar se o salir corriendo para ocultar su rubor. Tardo unos segundos para poder articular unas palabras.

 **Fluttershy:** Gra…gracias por decir eso Spike. E…eres muy amable.

 **Spike:** Jeje no, solo digo la verdad (le da una calidad sonrisa). Bueno me despido, iré a la biblioteca de seguro Twilight querrá verme hay.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh pero no quieres acompañarnos, claro si tú quieres.

 **Spike:** Je eso sueno bien pero lamentablemente tendré que declinar. Twi querrá la biblioteca en orden. Otro día estaré con ustedes y si quieres podemos salir tú y yo para que me cuentes como te fue de modelo.

Fluttershy: Claro, entonces será para otro día.

El joven dragón se despidió de su amiga y camino a la biblioteca. La tímida pegaso lo vio alejando con una sonrisa y con el sonrojo aun en su rostro, lo veía alejarse cuando recordó lo que le dijo sobre invitarla a salir. De ese momento su sonrojo aumento pensando que sería como una cita, sacudió su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento ya que no creía que él se refería a eso y que solo la invito como amiga como lo hizo con Twilight pero la pensar en salir con él no podía evitar sentirse feliz y su corazón acelerando un poco. Se tocó la flor en su crin que Spike le puso y recordó las palabras del bebé dragón. Estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que sus amigas se acercaban y la llamaban.

 **Crepúsculo:** Fluttershy. Hola Fluttershy ¿nos escuchas?

 **Pinkie:** Tierra a Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy ¿está bien? Te estuvimos llamando pero no respondías.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh lo siento es que estaba pensando en unas cosas.

 **Rarity:** ¿Y esa flor querida?

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Flor?

 **Rarity:** La que tienes en tu crin.

 **Fluttershy:** (Se toca la flor y su sonrojo vuelve) Oh esto, no es nada (desvía la mirada apenada).

 **Rarity:** Valla, valla. Parce que hay alguien hace que te sonrojos querida (sonrisa pícara).

 **Fluttershy:** (Su sonrojo aumenta) N…no, no es ve…verdad. Esto so…solo me lo dio…

 **Pinkie:** ¿Quién fue? ¿Un admirador? ¿Un pretendiente? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Dinos Fluttershy (empieza a sacudirla como trato).

 **Twilight:** Pinkie, ella no nos podrá decir si no dejas de sacudirla.

 **Pinkie:** Oh jeje, lo siento (la suelta).

 **Rarity:** Y dinos querida, quien es el caballero que te dio esa flor.

 **Fluttershy:** So…solo fue un amigo.

 **Rarity:** Oh vamos querida, puedes decirnos.

 **Fluttershy:** Fue S ...

 **Pinkie:** Oh. Tenemos que celebrar esto. Fluttershy tiene novio.

Al oír esa palabra por parte de su amiga Fluttershy se sonrojó a más no poder y su rostro tomo un nuevo color rojo y brillante que haría que Big Macintosh parezca blanco. La tímida pegaso salió corriendo directo hacia su casa debido a la pena y a la vergüenza al pensar en que ella y Spike fueran novios. Las tres amigas vieron eso un poco raro pero luego dieron una pequeña risa al imaginarse de quien sería el que toco el corazón de su tímida amiga aunque también pensaron en cómo sería el hombre, si era buena persona o una mala. Esas preguntas se les hacían en la cabeza pero decidieron dejarlas ya que si su amiga les contaba quien era podrían conocerlo. Después de ese pequeño show las tres amigas se despidieron y cada fue a su casa.

Spike se encontraba echado en su canasta pensando en el día que tuvo, estaba feliz de haber encontrado un buen lugar para guardar sus gemas y solo faltaba las herramientas necesarias para dejarlo listo. Todas las cosas le salían muy bien para nuestro protagonista, solo deseaba que todo siga como hasta ahora. Seguida pensando cuando escucho que alguien abrió la puerta, bajo por las escaleras y vio que era Twilight quien al verlo lo saludo. Spike devolvió el saludo y comenzaron a hablar, la unicornio lavanda le contó a Spike sobre su día.

 **Spike:** Al parecer al final sí pudieron ayudarla.

 **Twilight:** Si aunque hubiera sido más fácil si ellas hubieran sido honestas desde el principio.

 **Spike:** A veces no siempre es fácil decir algo. Supongo que no querían sentir mal a la otra y por eso no dijeron nada. Pero si, era mejor decir la verdad.

 **Twilight:** Es muy cierto lo que dices. Y cuéntame Spike ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

 **Spike:** Estuvo muy bien y sin ningún problema.

 **Twilight:** Que bueno oír eso.

 **Spike:** Si jeje. En fin, iré a preparar la cena. Ve a sentarte Twi, pronto estará lista.

El joven dragón fue a la cocina para preparar la cena para su amiga y él, fue al comedor con los platos listo y los puso en la mesa y ambos se dispusieron a comer. Disfrutaban de su comida y conversaban sobre el día que tuvieron haciendo uno que otro comentario y un chiste de vez en cuando, al terminar ambos fueron a acostarse para levantarse con energías para el día siguiente.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nueva vida

Capítulo 20: En el oeste.

Era un nuevo día en la vida de nuestro protagonista y el junto a sus seis amigas viajan en un tren jalado por ponis hacia AppleLoosa para llevar un árbol de manzana para unos parientes de AppleJack que viven en ese pueblo, Spike estaba sentado viendo el paisaje desértico con una mirada neutra mientras sus amigas hablaban tranquilamente. El joven dragón mantenía su vista en la ventana preguntándose algunas cosas.

 **Spike:** \- Como carajos hacen esos ponis para jalar un tren a esta velocidad, eso no tiene ni el menor sentido. También como hacen los ponis para coger algo con sus cascos sin que se caiga, ninguna ley de la física se aplica en este mundo y además porque tuve que venir a esto -.

 **AppleJack:** Pronto llegaremos a AppleLoosa y al nuevo hogar de este nuevo manzano.

 **Spike:** \- Aun no me acostumbre del todo aquí y eso que ya llevo un buen tiempo y eh visto cosas que solo en cuantos vería. Oh bueno que se hará -.

 **Twilight:** Estoy ansiosa por llegar y conocer a tus parientes AppleJack.

 **AppleJack:** Gracias Twilight. Pero si me disculpas iré a ver al manzano, se debe sentir solo en ese vagón.

 **Rarity:** No puedo creer que ese árbol tenga un vagón propio. Tengo que hablar sobre esto (va donde AppleJack).

 **Spike:** \- Aun no puedo creer que me hicieran venir tan temprano. Ni siquiera pude hacer mis ejercicios -.

 _Flash back_

Spike se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su canasta, aún no había salido el sol y cuando de la nada Twilight lo saco de su canasta sacudiéndolo para que despertara.

 **Twilight:** Spike despierta.

 **Spike:** Que como donde cuando porque. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Twi? – Dame una buena razón para no gritarte por despertarme de esa forma -.

 **Twilight:** Tenemos que ir a la estación de tren. AppleJack nos espera con las chicas.

 **Spike:** Y porque.

 **Twilight:** Habíamos quedado en acompañar a AppleJack al pueblo de su familia para ayudarla en un envió.

 **Spike:** ¿Ah? Eso cuando pasó.

 **Twilight:** Ayer habíamos quedado.

 **Spike:** Yo no estuve hay así que no quede en nada y por eso me quedo. Buenas noches (se regresa a su canasta).

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike. Todas iremos y tú también vas. Sera divertido además no te puedo dejar solo en la biblioteca.

 **Spike:** Ni que fuera un niño.

 **Twilight:** Técnicamente eres un bebé dragón así que si lo eres. Aun si no lo eres mentalmente.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda es cierto – Ok, ok déjame lavarme al menos. Espero que en el tren haya comida.

 **Twilight:** Tranquilo Spike. Si habrá.

 **Spike:** Eso espero – Carajo, me metieron en algo que ni sabía ni me preguntaron -.

 **Twilight:** Ah y Spike ¿podrías hacer uno bocadillos para el viaje? Será un poco largo y nos vendría bien lago de comer por el camino.

 **Spike:** \- Enserio es una explotadora – de acuerdo de acuerdo. Lo haré. Oye ¿no que habría comida en el tren?

 **Twilight:** Si pero nos vendría algo extra por si aún tenemos hambre.

 **Spike:** Ok, ok yo me encargo

 _Fin del flash back_

 **Spike:** \- Espero que algo interesante pase en este viaje -.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Cuánto más falta para que lleguemos?

 **Twilight:** No falta mucho. Llegaremos mañana en la mañana.

 **Raimbow:** No puedo esperar tanto.

 **Twilight:** Relájate Raimbow, no es tan malo.

 **Pinkie:** Si. Mañana conoceremos a más amigos y haremos una súper fiesta.

 **Raimbow:** Eso suena bien Pinkie.

 **Spike:** \- Ay por favor que ya lleguemos -.

El viaje continuo tranquilamente para nuestro amigo quien seguía viendo el horizonte cuando se le acerco Fluttershy con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, ella aún seguía pensando en lo dicho por el joven dragón cuando ella fue modelo. El joven dragón la saludo con una sonrisa cosa que aumentó un poco el sonrojo de su tímida amiga que tardo un poco en articular unas palabras. Spike solo la miro algo divertida y comenzó la conversación, al principio Fluttershy tardaba en responder pero luego tenía más confianza y ambos amigos charlaban tranquilamente riendo de algún que otro comentario por parte del dragón. Mientras conversaban en otro asiento estaba Raimbow que hablaba con Pinkie y Twilight sobre lo que podrían hacer cuando llegaran a su destino cuando Twilight volteo para ver a su amigo escamoso hablando muy amistosamente con Fluttershy, al verlos sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa. Decidió ir donde ellos cuando entro Rarity algo frustrada, Twilight se le acercó para preguntarle él porque estaba así a lo que la unicornio blanca respondió que era por no conseguir un vagón para ella sola y un árbol si lo tenía. Tiwlight solo rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, ambas amigas fueron donde las demás y comenzaron a charlar y no tardo en que AppleJack volviera después ver a su árbol y se uniera a sus amigas. Todas se las pasaron conversando sobre diversas cosas y antes que se dieran cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo así que todas fueron a un vagón donde tenían listas sus camas y fueron a acostarse solo que no se dormían, sino que continuaban charlando. Su charla duro unas horas tanto que ya era de noche, todas hablaban sin parar excepto Rarity y Spike que se tapaban la cara con las almohadas intentando inútilmente quedarse dormidos. El joven dragón tenía un tic en el ojo por el enojo de no poder dormir.

 **Spike:** \- Juro que si no se callan les arrancare la lengua – ¿Podrían bajar la voz? Me desperté temprano para preparar los bocadillos que están comiendo y estoy exhausto.

 **Raimbow:** Ahh por cierto, algunos de estos granos de maíz no reventaron.

 **Spike:** \- Tu, perra malagradecida – Oh ¿no reventaron? Bueno entonces hare que revienten.

En ese momento Spike le lanza una pequeña llamarada de su fuego haciendo que Raimbow se agachara para evitar que la tocara y carbonizando las palomitas en el acto haciendo que no se puedan comer, una de esas palomitas reventó y le pego en el ojo a la pegaso cian.

 **Spike:** Buenas noches (se mete bajo sus sabanas).

 **Twilight:** Eehhh tal vez sea hora de que durmamos un poco. Nos espera un gran día mañana.

Tras decir eso Twilight apago la vela que iluminaba el vagón para disponerse a dormir con algunas quejas de sus amigas. Spike cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño pero no duro mucho por un pequeño detalle ya que en ese momento escucho un pequeño chirrido junto con alguien acercándose lentamente y supo que no sería nada bueno.

 **Raimbow:** Psst Pinkie Pie ¿ya estas dormida?

 **Spike:** \- Ay no -.

 **Pinkie:** No ¿ya estas dormida?

 **Raimbow:** Si estoy dormida ¿Cómo te habría preguntado si tas dormida?

 **Pinkie:** Ah sí jejejeje.

 **Raimbow:** Cuando lleguemos a AppleLoosa ¿crees que tendremos que cargar ese pesado árbol desde el tren hasta el huerto?

 **Pinkie:** ¿Cuál árbol? ¿Hablas de Bloomberg?

 **Raimbow:** No. De Fluttershy.

 **Pinkie:** Fluttershy no es un árbol bobita.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Pinkie:** Raimbow cree que Fluttershy es un árbol.

 **Raimbow:** No creo que sea un árbol estaba…

 **Twilight:** ¿Tú dijiste que es un árbol?

 **Raimbow:** No. Bueno, sí, pero no exactamente…

 **Twilight:** Sabes que no es una árbol ¿verdad?

 **Pinkie:** Ella no es un árbol Dashy.

 **Fluttershy:** Me gustaría ser un árbol.

 **Spike:** ¡Ay no puede ser!

El joven dragón tomo su almohada y su sabana para después salir murmurando una que otra grosería que sus amigas no entendían por lo bajo que sonaba, con una cara molesta salió del vagón azotando la puerta e ir a otro vagón para poder dormir lejos de la bulla de sus amigas, seguía pasando de vagón en vagón aun molesto y murmurando pero ahora aún poco más fuerte ya que estaba solo hasta llegar al último donde estaba el árbol de AppleJack. Entro con cuidado viendo que el árbol estaba recostado en una gran cama, el joven dragón no le dio mucha importancia y se le hasta recostarse a un lado del árbol.

 **Spike:** Lo siento amigo pero yo no puedo dormir que esas féminas hablando toda la noche. Así que has espacio porque voy a dormir de este lado – ahora le hablo a un árbol, en serio debo de tener mucho sueño je -.

El joven dragón cerró los ojos y callo profundamente dormido. La noche continuó toda tranquila, las manes six también fueron a dormir después de que Rarity les gritara con una voz de ultratumba por no dejarla dormir y así cada una fue yendo a reino de los sueños para despertar con energía al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya era de día y todos aún se encontraban durmiendo, más nuestro amigo escamoso que seguía plácidamente dormido y sin ganas de salir de la cama ya que anoche sus amigas no lo dejaban dormir. Las manes six dormían tranquilamente hasta que sintieron un pequeño temblor que las despertó de forma inmediata, todas se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba y se acercaron a la ventana del tren y vieron maravilladas una estampida de búfalos. Todas hacían comentarios sobre la estampida y como corrían, cada una seguía viendo a los búfalos pero Twilight se dio cuenta de que se acercaban demasiado al tren y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la estampida choco al tren de forma brusca además de que también choco con los ponis que jalaban el tren haciendo que todos en el interior cayeran y chocaran con las paredes y con los demás. Las chicas no podían evitar ir de un lado a otro, los búfalos seguían chocando en el tren moviendo todo en su interior. Los choques seguían y seguían no obstante el joven dragón seguía dormido en la cama junto con el árbol aun cuando la cama se movía de un lado a otro. Los búfalos seguían chocando con los ponis hasta que uno de ellos respondió a los golpes devolviéndoselos y haciendo que el búfalo se mareara y retrocediera, los búfalos ya no golpeaban al tren sin embargo ahora se colocaban uno encima del otro. Pinkie al verlos creyó que era un acto y los animaba cuando vio a una búfalo más pequeña y más rápida que los demás que saltaba encima de ellos, las chicas la miraban con intriga como la pequeña búfalo hacia sus acrobacias hasta quedar encima de la columna de búfalos. La pequeña búfalo salto encima del tren y corría en dirección al vagón donde estaba el árbol y Spike, Pinkie animaba a la búfalo pero Raimbow sospechaba de ella y salió volando hasta encontrarse con la búfalo sin embargo la búfalo solo paso por un lado de la pegaso y siguió corriendo. Raimbow la seguía y volvía a ponerse delante de ella pero la búfalo la seguía ignorando olímpicamente irritando un poco a la pegaso hasta que se puso con una mirada firme delante de ella de nuevo solo que estaba vez la búfalo y dio una gran salto dando una giros sorprendiendo a la pegaso cian. Raimbow voló con gran velocidad para atraparla sin embargo la pequeña búfalo fue más astuta y antes de que pudiera atraparla salta entre los vagones haciendo que Raimbow se estrellara con una señal de cruce. Mientras tanto Spike que aun dormía empezó a despertarse por el ruido que había, se sobo los ojos y vio por la ventana de la puerta un borrón naranja oscuro.

 **Spike:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?

Se paró de la cama y fue a la puerta y vio a la pequeña búfalo que estaba desconectando el vagón donde él estaba del tren para luego ver como saltaba y se ponía encima del vagón y con un silbido avisando a los demás búfalos de que se retiraran.

 **Spike:** Pero que carajos. Esto es un secuestro (ve por la ventana a sus amigas alejarse en el tren) ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada, fue a la ventana para abrirla y saltar pero vio que los búfalos estaban en cada lado y tuvo que descartar esa idea. Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en lo que podría pasar, una de ellas era que podrían ofrecerlo como sacrificio hacia alguna deidad suya o podrían dejarlo en el desierto solo. Muchas ideas más pasaban por su cabeza hasta que no tuvo más opción que esperar a que llegaran a su destino y si era necesario luchar. El viaje continúo un largo tiempo y el joven dragón veía todo el paisaje para reconocer por donde había pasado por si necesitaba correr de los búfalos, continuaba viendo cuando pudo divisar unos tipis y dedujo que era su aldea. Seguía viendo sus cosas con intriga cuando dejo de moverse y empezaron a golpear el vagón de vuelta solo que esta vez era como si intentaran abrirlo a la fuerza, el joven dragón no tuvo más opción que prepararse para lo peor.

 **Spike:** Ok chicos se metieron con el dragón equivocado. Si quieres jugar jugaremos.

Spike se sostuvo del árbol con fuerza y esperaba a que se abriera el vagón, los búfalos seguían golpeado con fuerza el vagón hasta que lograron hacerle una rajadura y con un fuerte golpe lograron abrirlo haciendo que la puerta cayera junto con la pared y el árbol pero antes de que pudiera acercarse para recorrerlo una bola de fuego verde sorprendiéndolos y haciendo que retrocedieran. La bola de fuego se estrelló en frente del árbol creando un pequeño muro de fuego evitando que alguien lo tomara, cuando el fuego se disipo el joven dragón salto del vagón encima del árbol mirando a todos los búfalos en una posición de lucha con su brazo izquierdo en defensa con la garra media cerrada y su brazo derecho en su cintura con la garra completamente cerrada y sus piernas un poco separadas y flexionadas y gritando fuerte para que todos lo oigan. Cuando los búfalos lo vieron se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver un bebé dragón y más aun sabiendo que se lo habían llevado por error.

 **Spike:** ¡A ver quieren pelear, quien quiere pelear! ¡Si se ponen en fila los matare uno por uno!

 **Búfalo 1:** Un…un dragón

 **Búfalo 2:** ¿Qué hace un dragón por aquí?

 **Spike:** Y bien, quien le entra. Estoy listo.

Tras decir eso todos los búfalos se arrodillaron e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el joven dragón dejándolo algo sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo, relajando su postura pero aun atento a sus movimientos les pregunto qué era lo que pasaba.

 **Spike:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

 **Búfalo 1:** Discúlpenos señor dragón, no era nuestra intención haberlo secuestrado.

 **Búfalo 2:** Si, solo queríamos el árbol. Por favor perdónenos.

 **Spike:** Claro pero ¿porque se arrodillan?

 **Búfalo 3:** Nosotros los búfalos respetamos mucho a los dragones. Por eso nuestra reverencia hacia usted.

 **Spike:** \- Valla, valla al fin algo de respeto hacia mi persona. Ya me caen bien estos búfalos – Entiendo. No se preocupen, los perdono. Después de todo todos cometemos errores.

 **Búfalo 3:** Disculpe nuestras curiosidad pero ¿Qué hacía usted en el tren de esos ponis?

 **Spike:** Estaba viajando con mis amigas hacia AppleLoosa con mis amigas para entregar ese árbol.

 **Búfalo 1:** Disculpe pero sus amigas son ¿ponis?

 **Spike:** Así es ¿algún problema?

 **Búfalo 2:** No, claro que no. Pero nos sorprende que un dragón este con esos ponis.

 **Spike:** \- Percibo algo de hostilidad - ¿Ah tienen algo en contra de los ponis?

 **Búfalo 3:** Solo es que no nos agradan los ponis.

 **Spike:** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **Búfalo 4:** Es porque ellos invadieron nuestros terrenos.

El joven dragón volteo y vio que encima del vagón había una pequeña búfalo naranja oscuro y de crin mostaza que tenía en la cabeza una banda morada con triángulos blancos y unas dos plumas de águila. Al verla bien pudo reconocer que ella fue la búfalo que desconecto el vagón en donde él iba del tren, se le quedo viendo y no vio peligro en ella. Esa búfalo era mas pequeña que los demás pero aun así no iba a bajar la guardia hasta que no este 100% que no había peligro, puede ser más pequeña que los demás pero eso no quita que sea muy rápida y ágil.

 **Spike:** ¿Y tú quién eres?

 **Búfalo 4:** (Baja del vagón y hace una reverencia) Me disculpo por no presentarme antes. Mi nombre es Little Strongheart señor dragón.

 **Spike:** Oye no me digas señor eso me hace sentir viejo, solo llámame Spike ¿sí?

 **Little Strongheart:** De acuerdo señor Spike.

 **Spike:** \- Mmm creo que tendremos que trabajar en eso – Y dime, ¿a qué te referías en que los ponis invadieron sus terrenos?

 **Little Strongheart:** Vera señor Spike, desde hace tiempo nosotros los búfalos hemos corrido por estas tierras desde hace muchas generaciones, era una tradición en nuestro pueblo pero cuando los ponis llegaron ya no podíamos correr y ya no podíamos hacer nuestra tradición y todo empeoro cuando empezaron a expandirse plantando sus árboles de manzana obstaculizando más nuestras tierras. Intentamos hacer que se fueran pero se rehusaban a irse y nos vimos obligados a tener que tomar sus árboles para evitar que sigan quitándonos nuestras tierras, pensamos que con esta forma entenderían que si no nos devuelven lo que es nuestro lo recuperaremos por la fuerza.

 **Spike:** \- Guou esto es serio, pero los entiendo. Si me quitaran algo mío también lo recuperaría – Entiendo por qué hacen esto Little Strongheart. No se preocupen, yo les apoyo. Deben de recuperar sus tierras – aunque no estaría mal si lo hiciera de forma pacífica, me pregunto si AppleJack pueda convencer sus parientes de devolvérselas -.

 **Little Strongheart:** Oh muchas gracias por comprendernos señor Spike, le estamos agradecidos.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno ya que me quedare aquí un tiempo ¿me podrías enseñar el lugar?

 **Little Strongheart:** Sera un placer señor Spike.

 **Spike:** \- Que ya para con lo de señor, ni que fuera un anciano -.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a pasear por la aldea, Spike giró un momento su cabeza y vio que se llevaban el árbol para destruirlo así que tuvo que detenerlos y pedirles que no lo hicieran ya que era de su amiga y que era mejor devolvérselo para evitar algún conflicto innecesario. Los búfalos accedieron y se lo llevaran par aguardarlo junto con el vagón, Spike suspiro de alivio ya que no quería imaginarse que pasaría si su amiga junto con los de AppleLoosa se enteraran que destruyeron el árbol, posiblemente crearía más problemas de los que ya tienen. Spike volvió donde estaba Little Strongheart para que ella lo guiara por la aldea, ambos caminaron por el lugar y la pequeña búfalo le contaba como comenzaron en estas tierras desde que eran unos pocos y comenzaron a expandirse, también le contaba sobre sus tradiciones y cómo vivían. Spike escuchaba atentamente y veía como los búfalos le saludaban pero a él al verlo se inclinaban en señal de respeto haciendo que el joven dragón se sintiera algo incómodo, siguieron caminando viendo como los búfalos hacían sus deberes pero al verlo se detenían y se inclinaban ante él. Spike solo devolvía el saludo pero casi de inmediato giraba la mirada algo incómodo cosa que noto Little Strongheart.

 **Little Strongheart:** ¿Algún problema señor Spike?

 **Spike:** No nada, solo es que me siento algo incómodo cuando se inclinan por mí. No es que me moleste, me gusta recibir algo de respeto pero no me gusta que se inclinen cuando me ven.

 **Little Strongheart:** Pero lo hacen por el respeto que le tienen señor Spike.

 **Spike:** Lo sé pero no me gusta que me traten de forma diferente.

 **Little Strongheart:** Entiendo, es usted muy noble señor Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias pero oye dejo eso de señor, hace que me sienta viejo. Llámame Spike, solo Spike.

 **Little Strongheart:** De acuerdo se… Spike.

 **Spike:** Si, así está mejor.

Ambos siguieron caminado hasta que Little Strongheart decidió llevar a Spike donde el jefe de la tribu para presentarlo a lo cual el joven dragón acepto con gusto, caminaron tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa con Spike contándole su vida en Poniville y lo que había vivido, Little Strongheart escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el bebé dragón y le interesaba la vida del dragón y se reía de los chistes que él hacía. Seguían caminaban y hablando hasta que llegaron a un tipi más grande que los demás, ambos entraron y vieron un búfalo más grande que los demás este era de color café oscuro y tenía un penacho indio lleno de plumas de águila juntos con otros búfalos. Era el jefe Thunderhooves, líder de la tribu de los búfalos que era acompañado por búfalos de su confianza, Spike al verlo los reconoció ya que eran los búfalos con lo que había hablado anteriormente. Ambos ingresaron y saludaron al jefe, Spike al verlo se sentía algo nervioso al ver al gigante búfalo pero pudo disimularlo bien acercándose al jefe y saludarlo cortésmente. El jefe al verlo también lo saludo de igual forma y lo invito a que se sentara, el joven dragón agradeció el gesto y lo hizo; ambos comenzaron por presentarse y a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió y lo que ocurriría con el árbol. Los dos daban sus opiniones, Spike le decía que no lo destruya ya que ese árbol era de una amiga suya y le era algo muy preciado y el jefe le decía que esos ponis habían invadido sus tierras y plantaban esos árboles sin su consentimiento; seguían discutiendo sobre el tema hasta que el jefe decidió hacerle caso al dragón y no destruir el árbol. Spike agradecido su comprensión, estaba por retirarse cuando unos búfalos entraron y avisaron que vieron a dos extraños cerca de la aldea; el jefe envió a los búfalos que lo acompañaban junto con otros más para que los atrapen. El joven dragón tenía un presentimiento y decidió acompañarlos.

Los búfalos corrían hacia donde estaban los intrusos para atraparlo y detrás de ellos estaba Spike que los seguía pero los búfalos eran más rápidos y pronto lo dejaban atrás. El joven dragón vio que los búfalos se alejaban más y decidió ir hacia una roca para subir y tener mejor vista, subió lo más rápido que pudo y pudo ver unas siluetas además de escuchar unas voces muy familiares lo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa. Seguía en la sima y vio que lo búfalos disminuían la velocidad e hicieron un circulo rodeando a los intrusos, Spike sin perder tiempo se bajó de la roca y fue corriendo donde los búfalos antes de que algo malo ocurra, al llegar pudo reconocer a los intrusos y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

 **Spike:** ¡Alto!

Los búfalo estaban a punto de atacar a los intrusos hasta que oyeron la voz de Spike y se detuvieron e hicieron espacio dejándolo pasar, el joven dragón camino tranquilamente y vio dos de sus amigas quietas y sorprendidas.

 **Spike:** Dash, Pinkie ¿Qué les trae por aquí? Tranquilos muchachos ellas vienen conmigo.

 **Búfalo 1:** Si tú lo dices. Hasta luego hermano.

Tras decir eso chocar su casco con la garra de Spike en señal de amistad y se retira junto con los demás búfalos dejando algo sorprendidas y confundidas a las ponis por lo que había pasado.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Ah Spike que fue lo que paso aquí?

 **Spike:** Se los explicare luego ahora debemos ir a la aldea, la noche pronto caerá. Síganme, no esta tan lejos y no se preocupen ustedes están bajo mi protección aquí.

Tanto Raimbow Dash como Pinkie Pie están más confundidas pero decidieron seguir al su amigo hacia a la aldea. Caminaron tranquilamente viendo los alrededores, y pudieron divisar la aldea. Cuando llegaron ya era de noche el joven dragón las llevo hacia una fogata para que pudieran calentarse luego le pidió algo de comida para sus amigas a lo que los búfalos accedieron.

 **Raimbow:** Bueno, dinos ¿Qué paso aquí?

 **Pinkie:** ¿Y porque te obedecen en todo?

 **Spike:** En resumen ellos me trajeron por error, ellos querían al árbol y se sintieron muy mal por eso. Pero por suerte ellos le tienen mucho respeto a los dragones así que me tratan como invitado de honor (les dan un plato de comida a sus amigas) lamentablemente a ellos no les agradan mucho a los ponis pero mientras estén conmigo no les pasara nada malo.

 **Raimbow:** (Rechaza la comida) Ja pues yo no confió en ellos. Yo digo que nos vallamos mientras aun…

 **Pinkie:** (Se come toda la comida) ¿Antes de terminar de comer? ¿Estás loca de remate? (Vieron que Little Strongheart se les acercaba con un plato lleno de gemas) ¿me das más de esa cosa pastosa? Sea lo que sea.

 **Little Strongheart:** Claro que sí y señor Spike le gustan las turquesas verdad.

 **Spike:** Claro y ya te dije que no es necesario lo de señor. Somos amigos así que no es necesario que me llames tan formal (empieza a comer las turquesas) – No saben tan mal – Ella es Little Strongheart y ellas son mis amigas Pinkie Pie y Rambow Dash.

Pinkie saludo amigablemente a la búfalo sin embargo Raimbow solo gira la cabeza para verla con una cara aburrida y sin darle mucha importancia y volver a su posición original pero se dio cuenta de que era la misma búfalo que la había burlado en el tren y se había llevado el vagón con el árbol junto con Spike, volteo para darle una mirada molesta y amenazante.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Tú!

 **Little Strongheart:** ¡Tú!

 **Raimbow:** ¡Hasta aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

La pegaso cian agarra de la cola a Pinkie y empieza a jalarla para irse de ese lugar pero Little Strongheart se interpuso en su camino evitando que se fueran. Spike solo veía con suma calma la escena.

 **Little Strongheart:** ¡Espera! Por favor acepta mis disculpas por lo que paso en el tren. No queríamos que nadie saliera lastimado.

 **Raimbow:** Si claro.

 **Little Strongheart:** Solo queríamos el árbol. Los ponis pioneros se apoderaron de la tierra y plantaron un huerto a través de ella. Debido a su desconsideración, ya no podemos correr en nuestras tradicionales tierras de estampidas.

 **Dash, Pie:** ¿Eh?

 **Spike:** Creo que es hora de que conozcan al jefe Thunderhooves.

Ante eso Raimbow Dash dio una mirada seria y espero a que llegara el jefe de la tribu. Esperaron unos momentos y vieron llegar al jefe Thunderhooves acompañado de quince búfalos que rodearon la fogata donde estaba Spike y sus amigas, Little Strongheart se puso a un lado del jefe. Spike pensaba en todos los posibles escenarios por parte del jefe y de sus amigas en cómo reaccionarían al saber en la posición en que estaban los búfalos y los ponis, intentaba encontrar una forma en que todo vaya bien y que encuentren una forma de solucionar el problema sin llegar a mayores.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Hhmmm tenemos una larga y sinuosa ruta de estampida que hemos recorrido por muchas generaciones. Mi padre corría en estampida en estas tierras y su padre antes que él, y su padre antes que él, y su padre antes que él, y su padre antes de él y…

 **Little Strongheart:** Creo que ya captaron la idea jefe.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Mmm recorrer la senda cada año es una tradición sagrada pero este año los ponis pioneros esos AppleLoosianos (expulsa aire por su nariz pero la búfalo lo pata).

 **Little Strongheart:** Plantaron manzanos a lo largo de el sin pedir nuestro permiso.

 **Pinkie:** Pues eso no es muy amable ¿verdad Raimbow Dash? (la pegaso solo se cruzó de brazos)

 **Little Strongheart:** Los ponis se niegan a quitar sus árboles así que estamos estancados aquí y no es justo.

 **Spike:** Ves Raimbow tienen un buen motivo para…

Antes de que el joven dragón pudiera terminar de hablar la pegaso cian dio una gran salto elevándose y aterrizando con fuerza sorprendiendo a cada búfalo incluyendo a su amiga y Spike que pensaba que su amiga ya no quería escucharlos más y que cometería una locura, pensaba en que como saldrían de esta si su amiga abría la boca y terminaba empeorándolo todo pero lo que paso era muy diferente a lo que había pensado.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Claro que tienen un buen motivo! (va volando donde el jefe) ¡Vamos, hablaremos con esos cosechadores de AppleLoosa!

 **Spike:** \- Ja esa no me la esperaba –.

En ese momento los búfalos estafan felices y chocaban sus cascos, el jefe junto con Little Strongheart agradecieron a Raimbow Dash por apoyarlos. Fueron hacia la salida de la aldea y les indicaron el camino hacia AppleLoosa. Spike junto con sus amigas agradecieron por la hospitalidad y se dirigieron hacia AppleLoosa con la promesa que los búfalos tendrán la oportunidad de explicar sus actos hacia los ponis y que recuperaran lo que es suyo. Empezaron su camino hacia el pueblo cuando Little Strongheart les dijo que los acompañaría para que no se perdieran además de que ella sería la que hablaría en representación de los búfalos con la aprobación del jefe, el joven dragón con sus amigas asintieron y empezaron su caminata. Iban tranquilamente por el desierto siguiendo a Little Strongheart, Spike pensaba en como solucionarían esto sin duda los búfalos están dispuestos a todo con tal de recuperar sus tierras e igualmente los ponis. Nuestro protagonista estaban en una encrucijada, si bien quería que todo esto acabase sin embargo él sabía que si las negociaciones no salían bien él tendría que escoger un lado si escogía el lado de los búfalos corría el riesgo de que sus amigas lo miraran como traidor en especial su amiga granjera no obstante si escogía a los ponis estaría traicionando a los búfalos quienes lo acogieron en su aldea y estaría apoyando una injusticia. Esto sin duda no pintaba bien se viera por donde se viera y eso lo molestaba un poco, mientras caminaba sus amigas conversaban con la búfalos sobre diversos temas Pinkie le hacía preguntas sobre cómo se divertían los búfalos y Raimbow le decía que si algún día podían tener una carrera para ver quién era más rápida a lo cual Little Strongheart se asintió y respondía las preguntas con una sonrisa. Spike al verlas dio una sonrisa al ver que ya se hicieron amigas.

Siguieron caminando y vieron que el sol ya estaba saliendo y apuraron el paso para llegar a tiempo. Mientras corrían Raimbow pudo ver a lo lejos el pueblo de AppleLoosa y a sus amigas dando la dirección a los demás, Spike dijo que podrían ir más tranquilos desde ahora pero no sin antes decirle a Little Strongheart que se encendiera ya que sus amigas pueden que no la reciban muy bien que digamos en especial AppleJack a lo cual la búfalo asintió y fue a esconderse tras un roca. Los demás se quedaron quietos esperando a que sus amigas los alcanzara lo que no tardo mucho, vieron llegar a AppleJack, Fluttertshy, Twilight, Rarity y al primo de AppleJack llamado Braeburn, Braeburn era un poni de color amarillo ámbar y de crin naranja ámbar de ojos verdes su CutieMark era una manzana y tenía un sombrero y chaleco vaquero, que al verlos se detuvieron en seco.

 **Pinkie:** Hola chicas.

 **Spike:** Como han esta (no pudo terminar ya que la pegaso tímida salto sobre el abrazándolo) – que buen recibimiento -.

 **Fluttershy:** Spike, oh que bueno que estas bien.

 **Spike:** Je ¿acaso lo dudaste Shy? Soy un dragón después de todo pero podrías quitarte de encima, no me quejo pero es algo incómodo.

 **Fluttershy:** (Al ver que estaba en una posición comprometedora se quitado de inmediato ruborizada) Lo…lo siento Spike es que me emocione mucho.

 **Spike:** Jeje no te preocupes Shy (le caricia la cabeza y las demás se unen al abrazo).

 **Twilight:** ¿Cómo escaparon de los búfalos?

 **Spike:** Bueno eso es algo curioso, no escapamos exactamente. Más bien nos dejaron ir junto con alguien, ¡puedes salir! (sale la búfalo sorprendiendo a todas).

 **Raimbow:** Les prometimos a los búfalos la oportunidad de hablar.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Así? ¿Sobre qué?

 **Raimbow:** Ella es nuestra amiga Little Strongheart y le va a explicar a los AppleLoosianos porque deben quitar los manzanos de la tierra búfalo (acercando a la búfalo hacia Braeburn).

 **Braeburn:** Esa información nos sería muy útil…

 **AppleJack:** Que extraño porque mi primo quiere explicarle a los búfalos porque los manzanos se queden.

 **Little Strongheart:** Eso sería muy útil para…

 **Raimbow:** La tierra es de ellos. Plantaron los arboles sin saber, un simple error ahora solo deben quitarlos.

 **Braeburn:** Bueno je…

 **AppleJack:** Ellos se deslomaron aquí y ahora lo deben hacer otra vez solo porque unos búfalos no pueden correr en otra parte.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Planta los árboles en otra parte!

 **AppleJack:** Donde. Es el único llano en esta área.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Los búfalos lo tenían antes!

 **AppleJack:** ¡Los ponis pioneros lo necesitan para vivir!

 **Spike:** \- Genial, así nunca encontraremos una solución –.

 **Twilight:** ¡Oigan! Los pioneros y los búfalos tienen buenas razones para usar esta tierra debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

 **Pinkie:** Oigan yo tengo una idea.

En ese momento le dijo a Little Strongheart que llevara al jefe búfalos al pueblo, Braeburn se preocupó un poco pero Pinkie lo convenció de que no se preocupara y que reuniera a todos los AppleLoosianos ya que tenía la solución al problema. Spike no sabía por qué pero tenía una mala espina, aun así decidió seguir a sus amigas al pueblo y ver lo que ocurriría. Spike y sus amigas estaban paradas frente a un escenario juntos con los habitantes del pueblo esperaban el acto, el joven dragón veía los alrededores en busca de los búfalos lo que no tardo mucho ya que pudo divisarlos a lo lejos junto con Little Strongheart. Fue a avisarles a sus amigas y todas fueron a recibirlos juntos con Braeburn y el sheriff del pueblo, cuando llegaron el sheriff saludo al jefe amablemente a lo que el jefe respondió de igual forma pero se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente así que Spike decidió intervenir y llevarlos al escenario del pueblo para que vean el acto de su amiga y así evitar que ambos cometan una tontería sin saber lo que les esperaban. Al estar todos presentes los AppleLoosianos se pusieron algo tensos al ver tantos búfalos pero las chicas pudieron calmarlos diciéndoles que hoy se resolverían las cosas, todos se calmaron y esperaron a que el show comenzar preguntándose de que trataría. La espera no tardo mucho y en ese momento el telón se abrió y se vio una gran concha y de ella salió Pinkie vistiendo un traje de bailarina del oeste y empezó a cantar una canción sobre la amistad y sobre la unidad, todos los espectadores estaban sin habla y Spike al verla se dio golpeo la cara con su garra por lo que veía su amiga estaban cantando una canción totalmente ridícula además de parecer una ramera del viejo oeste con ese vestido. La canción continúo un buen tiempo hasta que llego a su fin, nadie dijo nada por tal acto y el sheriff intercambió miradas junto con el jefe Thunderhooves y ambos asintieron.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Parece que el sheriff Silverstar y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

 **Sheriff:** Así es.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Es en serio? ¿Se solucionó por la mamada que hizo Pinkie? –

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Esa fue la peor actuación que hemos visto.

 **Sheriff:** Por supuesto.

 **Spike:** \- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto -.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** La hora de la acción se acerca. Nuestra estampida empezara al medio día de mañana (se acercó cara a cara frente al comisario) Y si su huerto aún sigue ahí, ¡lo aplastaremos junto con todo el pueblo!

 **Spike:** \- Oh mierda esto es malo -.

 **Little Strongheart:** ¡Pero jefe!

 **Sheriff:** Y los AppleLoosianos decimos que hagan lo que puedan, porque estaremos listo a la espera.

 **Braeburn:** Pero sheriff…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el sheriff se fue con todos los habitantes del pueblo para prepararse para la batalla que estaba por venir al igual que el jefe Thunderhooves con los búfalos dejando solas a las chicas unto con Braeburn y Spike.

 **Pínkie:** Oh, ese no era el mensaje de mi canción en absoluto.

 **Spike:** Ahora esto ya se puso peor. Debemos hacer todo lo posible para evitar que entren en guerra.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

 **Spike:** Por el momento intentar hablar con ambos líderes. AppleJack tu junto con Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy intenten convencer a los AppleLoosianos de que desistan de la guerra. Yo junto con Raimbow y Pinkie intentaremos convencer a los búfalos de lo mismo.

 **Twilight:** Pero Spike es muy peligroso.

 **Rarity:** Twilight Tiene razón querido, es muy peligroso ir donde esos búfalos.

 **Spike:** Estaré bien, créanme.

 **Twilight:** Pero y si…

 **Spike:** Twi no hay que perder tiempo. Cada segundo que pasamos hablando aquí los búfalos y los AppleLoosianos están más cerca de la guerra, así que no hay que perder más tiempo. Hagan lo que les dije.

El joven dragón fue corriendo lo más que pudo hacia la aldea del jefe Thunderhooves seguido de Raimbow y de Pinkie dejando a sus amigas en el pueblo y preocupadas por lo la situación en la que está el pueblo, más de una quería detener al bebé pero sabían que no había tiempo y obedecieron las ordenes de su pequeño amigo y fueron a hablar con los habitantes del pueblo para intentar convencerlos de desistir. Intentaron hablar con los habitantes pero ninguno les hacía caso y seguían con alistando todo cosechando manzanas, contando madera y haciendo barricadas; fueron donde del sheriff que dirigía todo y AppleJack intento convencerlo pero era inútil, el poni solo la ignoraba y continuaba su labor dirigiendo a los ponis de pueblo dejando a las chicas deprimidas y preocupadas. Por el lado de Spike tampoco iba bien, los búfalos se preparar para el enfrentamiento de mañana chocando sus cabezas para aumentar su resistencia, afilando sus cuernos con un afilador de cuchillos artesanal y poniéndose pintura de guerra en la cara.

 **Spike:** Debe de haber un modo de detener esta locura.

 **Little Strongheart:** A memos que los pioneros quiten sus árboles, yo no lo creo (le entrega un plato lleno de turquesas a Spike y se va).

 **Spike:** Gracias (come unas cuantas turquesas y ve a ver al jefe junto con Raimbow) debe de haber algún modo.

 **Raimbow:** Sé que no quieres hacer esto.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Pero nos quitaron nuestra tierra ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Raimbow Dash?

 **Raimbow:** No lo sé pero jamás es demasiado tarde para pensar en algo.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Al medio día, será demasiado tarde (se pone pintura de guerra).

 **Spike:** Dash tiene razón jefe, aún hay tiempo. No lleves a tu pueblo a una guerra, la guerra no trae nada bueno para ningún bando.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Puede que eso sea cierto pero abecés no hay opción. Debemos de recuperar nuestras tierras, tu más que nadie deberías de entenderlo señor dragón.

 **Spike:** Puede que sí pero también encontraría el modo de hacerlo sin que nadie resulte herido.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Esa decisión tendrá que decidirla el sheriff (se va a preparar).

 **Spike:** Esto es malo.

 **Raimbow:** Oye Spike ¿a qué se refería el jefe con lo que "tu más que nadie deberías de entenderlo"?

 **Spike:** Vera Dash, tu sabes que los dragones somos muy territoriales y si alguien invade nuestro territorio nos encargamos del invasor de cualquier forma y así evitamos que alguien nos quite lo nuestro. A eso se refería. Pero no hay tiempo para lecciones de especies, ve volando al pueblo e infórmales de esto a las chicas para que se preparen y llévate a Pinkie contigo.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Pero y tú?

 **Spike:** Yo me quedare aquí para un último intento de persuadirlo de esta locura.

 **Raimbow:** De acuerdo.

La pegaso cian salió volando hacia el pueblo cargando a su amiga a máxima velocidad, el joven dragón las vio alejarse y fue donde el jefe. Cuando lo encontró vio que charlaba con los demás búfalos sobre una estrategia en contra de los ponis pioneros. A Spike no le gustaba como se veía esto y decidió entrar en la conversación para intentar converse a los búfalos de que no ataquen el pueblo.

 **Spike:** Jefe aún hay tiempo para cancelar todo esto.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Como le dije señor dragón esa decisión es de los ponis pioneros.

 **Spike:** Pero…

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Yo respeto mucho a su especie señor dragón pero nosotros debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer para recuperar nuestras tierras. Ahora le pregunto ¿está con nosotros o en contra? Le tira una banda morada con triángulos verdes y una plumas de águila y un tazón con pintura) ¿Y bien? ¿Qué elige?

 **Spike:** (Da un suspiro) Ellas son mis amigas jefe y no puedo dejarlas… pero (coge la banda y se la pone y se pintura dos líneas en cada mejilla) tampoco puedo apoyar una injusticia como esa, estas son sus tierras y tienen el derecho que recuperarlas. Estoy con usted jefe Thunderhooves.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Me alegra oír eso señor dragón.

 **Spike:** \- Chicas por favor no me odien por esto -.

El jefe continuo explicando su plan y los búfalos asintió, después de prepararlo todo se formaron y fueron hacia el pueblo. Spike iba al frente acompañando del jefe Thunderhooves y de Little Strongheart con una cara seria y sin emociones pero por dentro intentaba idear un plan para evitar este conflicto aunque ya no estaba muy seguro si eso era posible. Cuando llegaron a un acantilado y de ahí podían ver las trincheras de los ponis pioneros que se les podía ver el miedo y preocupación en sus ojos, Spike dio un suspiro la ver que no había nada que hacer solo esperaban que sea medio día para comenzar la batalla por las tierras. Pasaron unos segundo y sonó la campaña indicando el medio día dando inicio a la batalla, en el bando de los búfalos todos estaban calmado sin embargo por el lado de los ponis muchos estaban nerviosos y asustados. Las amigas de Spike estaban igual más Twilight que se estaba preocupada por su amigo ya que no volvió al pueblo con Raimbow ayer por la noche, cuando su amiga le dijo que él se quedaría para intentar convencer al jefe de la tribu se preocupa por su seguridad y al ver a todos esos búfalos pensaba que algo malo le había pasado. El joven dragón veía tranquilamente el pueblo esperando la señal del jefe para comenzar el ataque cuando vio que Little Strongheart le toco la mejilla con su pata al jefe dándole una tierna mirada a lo que el jefe dio un suspiro sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Spike al ver que esa búfalo lo había convencido de no atacar asiendo que las chicas se relajaran pero en ese instante se oyó la voz de Pinkie cantando esa horrible canción de la vez pasada con el mismo traje de ramera del viejo oeste haciendo que el jefe se enojara diera la orden de atacar al pueblo y que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Spike se dio un golpe en la cara con su garra ya que por culpa de su amiga habría guerra y maldijo por lo bajo a la poni rosa por entrometida. Los búfalos fueron corriendo hacia el pueblo haciendo que los ponis tuvieran que retirarse de la primera barrera e ir a refugiarse e ir por sus armar, el joven dragón se subió encima de un búfalo y fue donde los ponis para apoyar a la tribu. El sheriff del pueblo dio la señal y cada poni pionero lanzo sus proyectiles que empezaron a caer sobre los búfalos haciendo que cayeran y de un solo golpe o se estrellaran con algún edificio y otros solo saltaban encima de los búfalos imitando a los toros y otros peleaban a casco limpio, Spike al verlos más detenidamente vio que solo eran pays. Algunos búfalos chocaban con los bultos de paja votando a los ponis pero otros eran trampas ya que escondían yunques que los noqueaban por los cabezazos que le daban.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Pays? ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso me preocupe por nada? Esta es la batalla más estúpida que eh visto -.

Spike bajo del búfalo y probo un pay que se encontraba tirado y al probarlo ya que tenía un buen sabor pero la gusto no le duro mucho tiempo porque al frente suyo estaban sus amigas que lo veía algo confundidas más Twilight se encontraba un poco aliviada al ver que su amigo estaba bien pero al ver que la banda en su cabeza supo que algo no iba bien.

 **Twilight:** ¿Spike? ¿Qué haces?

 **Spike:** ¿No es obvio? Estoy del lado de los búfalos. Intente de todos los medios posibles para que no pasara esto pero como vez no pudo así que tuve que escoger un bando. Por favor no me odies por esto.

 **AppleJack:** Pequeño bribón. Nos traicionaste.

 **Spike:** ¿Traicionar? Yo no traicione a nadie AppleJack. Simplemente apoyo una causa justa. Estarán eran sus tierras en primer lugar y solo las quieren recuperar. Eso no es traición, es apoya una causa justa.

 **AppleJack:** ¡Los ponis pioneros se esforzaron por construir este pueblo y nadie los va a sacar de aquí!

 **Spike:** Este lugar era de los búfalos en primer lugar. Respóndeme a esto Apple, si alguien se alojara en tu granja sin tu permiso quitándote lo que es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no harías lo necesario para recuperarlo?

 **AppleJack:** Pues claro que sí.

 **Spike:** Es lo mismo con los búfalos.

 **Twilight:** Ah chicas más a calmarnos ¿quieren?

 **Raimbow:** Suficiente. Spike quítate eso de la cabeza y ven aquí con nosotras ahora.

 **Spike:** Con todo respeto Dash. ¡Cierra el hocico!

Esa respuesta de parte de su amigo escamoso les dejo sorprendida ya que no se esperaban que el joven dragón les respondiera de esa forma. Obviamente la pegaso cian no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras le dan esa respuesta.

 **Raimbow:** Supongo que tendré que enseñarte buenos modelos a este niño.

 **Spike:** Aquí te espero pegaso.

El joven dragón adquiere un rostro serio y se pone recto con las piernas juntas y firmes con su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cintura y su brazo derecho con la palma alzada apuntando hacia adelante esperando a que su amiga hiciera el primer movimiento. Sus amigas estaban algo nerviosas por como pasaban las cosas, Rarity sabía lo bueno que era Spike luchando ya que él la había protegido de los perros diamante hace tiempo y recordaba como el joven dragón había dominado la pelea contra esos tres perros. La pegaso cian solo bufo ya que creía que Spike solo fingía y se abalanzó sobre el a gran velocidad, cuando estaba cerca de atraparlo Spike solo dio una vuelta hacia la derecha esquivando a su amiga. Sus amigas estaban algo sorprendidas al ver como Spike esquivo el ataque de Raimbow con gran facilidad, la pegaso cian estaba aún más sorprendida al ver como evito su ataque sin ningún esfuerzo. El joven dragón solo giro su cabeza para verla de reojo con una ceja levantada.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? ¿O es que la autonombrada pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria es solo una habladora?

 **Raimbow:** Calla. Ya verás cuando te agarre.

Raimbow Dash fue volando directo hacia el de vuelta solo que con más velocidad a lo que Spike solo dio una salto hacia atrás esquivando de vuelta a la pegaso cian que volvió a lanzarse sobre el joven dragón pero el solo esquivaba cada embestida que Raimbow le daba, su amigas se sorprendían más a ver como Spike estaba dominado a la pegaso cian sin siquiera tocarla y su amiga ya se estaba cansando y Spike no sudaba ni una gota.

 **Spike:** Déjame darte unos consejos de vuelo Dash.

 **Raimbow:** No necesito consejos de vuelo de alguien que no tiene alas.

 **Spike:** El que tenga o no tenga alas es irrelevante para saber cómo uno de volar. De igual forma te los daré. Regla 1 la velocidad no es igual que la precisión, tú tienes velocidad mas no una buena precisión al ir tan rápido hace que te sea más difícil disminuir la velocidad para atrapar a tu objetivo y que tu precisión sea mala.

 **Raimbow:** Calla (vuelve a tacar pero Spike la esquiva con maestría).

 **Spike:** Regla 2 si te dejas llevar por las emociones y vas volando hacia tu objetivo solo fallaras en tus ataques ya que eso nubla tu juicio. Nunca ataques sin pensar porque eso me facilita esquivarte sin ningún esfuerzo, piensa antes de actuar (esquivo otro ataque) y regla 3 (esquiva otro ataque y le habla en oído) eres demasiando predecible, vuelas de un lado a otro de forma recta y sin pensarlo además de presumir lo que hace que seas predecible. Tienes una confianza excesiva y te dejas llevar muy fácil lo que hace que pueda predecir cada movimiento tuyo. Es cierto, no tengo alas pero eso no me hace ignorante sobre este tema. Me subestimaste por mi apariencia y ese fue tu error.

El joven dragón la veía seriamente en el suelo muy frustrada ya que no podía tocarlo y ya se encontraba cansada pero la molestaba más al saber que las palabras que le dijo eran ciertas y eso hería su orgullo, sus amigas estaban sorprendidas al ver como Spike simplemente esquivaba a Raimbow con total normalidad como si de un juego se tratase sabiendo que ella era sumamente rápida. El joven dragón giro su cabeza hacia adelante para ver como el lazo de AppleJack iba hacia el para amarrarlo sin embargo Spike solo movió su cabeza hacia un lado esquivando el lazo y haciendo que pasara por su hombro derecho, la poni granjera se sorprendió que la esquivara y no tupo para su lazo haciendo que amarrara sin querer la cola de la pegaso cian.

 **Spike:** Sabes, atacar a alguien por la espalda es algo muy cobarde ¿no crees?

 **AppleJack:** Como lo esquivaste.

 **Spike:** Hmph. No es tan difícil si sabes la dirección en la que va el ataque. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?

 **Twilight:** Basta Spike, no lo hagas. Esto no es gracioso.

 **Spike:** Lo siento Twi. Como dije estoy apoyando una causa justa. Espero que no me odies por esto pero a veces un hombre tienen que hacer lo que tiene que hacer (da un fuerte silbido y viene un búfalo y se sube en el) además si te soy sincero esto ya se me subió a la cabeza. ¡LIBERTAAAAAD! (se va con el búfalo dejando a sus amigas solas).

 **Rarity:** Creo que se está divirtiendo con esto querida.

 **Twilight:** Eso parece.

 **Raimbow:** Ya vera cuando lo agarre.

 **Rarity:** Creo que sería mejor que no intentaras nada. Spike demostró ser muy hábil al esquivarte.

 **Raimbow:** Ja solo fue suerte.

 **Twilight:** Creo que Spike tenía razón al decir que eres muy presumida Raimbow Dash.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Qué? ¿Lo estás defendiendo?

 **AppleJack:** Ella tiene razón compañera (le quita el lazo) el chiquitín tenia buenos puntos y demostró ser muy habilidoso pero no penseque lo fuera tanto.

 **Rarity:** Y eso que no han visto nada.

 **Twilight:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Rarity:** Verán, cuando fui secuestrada por los perros diamante Spike se les enfrento él solo y pudo con ellos. Estoy segura que si no lo hubieran atacado los tres al mismo tiempo él les hubiera ganado. Me sorprendió lo bueno que era para ser tan solo un bebé dragón.

 **AppleJack:** Creo que ya no lo podemos considerar solo un bebé dragón con la demostración y con lo que nos dijiste Rarity. Dime Twilight ¿Cuándo Spike aprendió todo eso?

 **Twilight:** No tengo ni idea. Sé que Spike cambio un poco desde que llegamos al pueblo y actuaba un poco diferente pero jamás pensé que cambiaría tanto.

 **Rarity:** Bueno, no niego que tuvo buenos cambios.

 **AppleJack:** Sip, eso sin duda.

 **Raimbow:** Ja pues yo digo que aún le falta para ser tan genial como yo (todas la miran) ¿Qué?

El joven dragón iba montado en el lomo del búfalo esquivando los pays voladores y protegiendo al búfalo, no podía negar que esto lo entretenía un poco sin embargo él sabía que esto pronto terminaría y tenía razón ya que pudo ver como el jefe iba directo hacia el sheriff del pueblo para embestirlo, el poni que se encontraba lanzando pays e saltando de un lado a otro vio al búfalo acercándose y rápidamente busco un pay para lanzarlo pero al ver ningún y al búfalo cada vez mas cerca se resignó a su derrota y se quitó el sombre y lo puso en su pecho esperando su muerte si iba a hacerlo lo haría con honor. Pero antes de que el jefe Thunderhooves pudiera darle el golpe de gracia un pay fue volando hacia el impactándolo de lleno en el rostro y haciendo que callera al suelo derrotado, los búfalos a l ver a su jefe derrotado y creyendo que había muerto empezaron a llorar y algunos ponis se quitaban el sombreo en señal de respeto por el guerrero caído.

 **Spike:** \- Ay por favor, no está muerto. Es solo un puto pay ni que estuviera envenenado o que tuviera una piedra para hacerle daño -.

Todos veían al jefe de la tribu en el suelo y sin ninguna señal de que se levantara cuando en eso un pedazo del pay que le dio en el rostro cayo en su boca haciendo que probara el postre y que despertara con una gran sonrisa por la delicia que había probado. Se levantó del suelo y se limpió lo que quedaba del pay con su lengua para dar un anuncio a todos.

 **Jefe Thunderhooves:** Oigan, tengo una mucha mejor idea. Nosotros permitiremos que el huerto de manzanos se quede a cambio de una parte de sus frutos. Esos deliciosos pays de manzana.

 **Sheriff:** Me parece una buena idea.

 **Spike:** Al final todo resulto bien para ambos bandos.

Y así los búfalos juntos con los AppleLoosianos hicieron un trato e hicieron un camino por el huerto de manzanos para que los búfalos pudieran tener sus estampidas y les darían parte de sus pays como pago por dejarlos plantar sus manzanos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a trabajar haciendo el camino y reparando el pueblo. Cuando todo estuvo listo los búfalos empezaron con su tradicional estampida juntos con los pays recién hechos por los ponis pioneros. Las chicas al ver que ya todo se había solucionado ayudaron a AppleJack a plantar el árbol que trajo.

 **AppleJack:** Bloomberg este es tu día especial. Mamá está orgullosa de ti.

El jefe Thunderhooves junto con Little Strongheart se despidieron del sheriff y de Braeburn además de las chicas, el joven dragón se reposo en un árbol con una sonrisa al ver que este viaje no fue tan malo como él pensaba que lo seria. Estaba a punto de ir por un pay cuando Twilight se le acerco.

 **Twilight:** Hola Spike.

 **Spike:** Hola Twi ¿Qué pasa?

 **Twilight:** Nada, solo te vine a decir que fue muy valiente de tu parte el haber ayudado a los búfalos.

 **Spike:** ¿No estas molesta?

 **Twilight:** Claro que no. Tú mismo lo dijiste a veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Eso demuestra que as maduro mucho.

 **Spike:** Je gracias Twi. Pensé que te molestarías por la decisión que tome.

 **Twilight:** Ay Spike. Nunca podría enojarme contigo, fue tu decisión de proteger algo justo y eso lo respeto.

 **Spike:** Te lo agradezco Twilight

 **Twilight:** Además le diste una buena lección a Raimbow para que deje de ser tan presumida.

 **Spike:** Jajaja eso es cierto. Ya era hora que de que alguien le enseñara una o dos cosas sobre humildad. Pero bueno ¿aprendiste una lección sobre esto?

 **Twilight:** Si. Estoy lista para escribir la carta a la princesa.

 **Spike:** Entonces iré por una carta (va por una carta y pluma) estoy listo.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia, la amistad es algo poderoso y maravilloso incluso los peores enemigos pueden volverse amigos. Se necesita comprensión y compromiso. Comparte ya, da tu amistad…

 **Pinkie:** ¡Hey, eso fue lo que dije!

 **Spike:** \- Pero de donde sale -.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie. "Atentamente tu fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle".

 **Spike:** Listo, ahora a enviar (la manda con su fuego)

Después de despedirse de los habitantes del pueblo las chicas junto con el joven dragón subieron al tren para ir a casa. Todas conversaban tranquilamente sobre su viaje y sobre lo vivido, Spike solo veía el atardecer por la ventana, estaba por dormirse cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba por el hombro. Volteo su mirada y vio Raimbow Dash que lo veía de forma seria.

 **Spike:** ¿Si? ¿Qué se te ofrece Dash?

 **Raimbow:** Yo quería disculparme por mi forma de actuar.

 **Spike:** Je, no te preocupes por eso. Ya está en el pasado

 **Raimbow:** Pero lo que dijiste era cierto y te quería preguntar si podrías… ah… darme unas cuantas lecciones de vuelo.

 **Spike:** Oohhh acaso la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria admite su derrota, ¿no dijiste que no querías consejos de vuelo de alguien sin alas?

 **Raimbow:** Bueno, tú lo dijiste. No eres ignorante sobre este tema y me vendría bien tu ayuda. No me hagas repetirlo.

 **Spike:** Hhmmm déjame pensarlo. De acuerdo pero te costara.

 **Raimbow:** Cuanto.

 **Spike:** Jeje tranquila. Te lo cobrare como un favor.

 **Raimbow:** De acuerdo. Es un trato.

Ambos amigos continuaron hablando tranquilamente durante todo el viaje sin ninguna molestia. Cada una estaba feliz que todo haya terminado bien e incluso se llevaron unas sorpresas por parte del joven dragón y más de una se preguntaba que otros secretos guarda su amigo escamoso. Twilight tenía dudas sobre que tanto había cambiado Spike pero sabía que no debía de preocuparse tanto después de todo era su amigo y si había algo que decirle él se lo diría. Todo continuo tranquilo hasta que llego la hora de dormir y todos fueron a acostarse para llegar con energías a Poniville.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola que hay de nuevo mis amados lectores, primero que nada una sincera disculpa por no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, tuve un pequeño accidente pero nada grave y ya estoy mejor (para los que les importe) y listo para un siguiente capítulo. Pero antes agradezco a los que continúan esta historia y por darle una oportunidad sinceramente eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo; pronto comenzara lo bueno solo espérenlo ya tengo unas ideas para esta historia. Ahora les digo lo siguiente, el capítulos "la aventura del ave" y "crónicas de la amistad" me las salteare, en esos capítulos la historia continua igual ya que hablas más sobre como las manes six obtuvieron sus marcas y no los quiero aburrir con eso ya que nuestro protagonista casi ni aparece y no le veo el motivo de escribir algo que todo el mundo ya sabe y que no pasa nada interesante; solo les diré lo que paso con Spike en resumidas cuentas: En esos capítulos Spike estaba con los perros diamante recolectando gemas en las minas que les había indicado, solo le dijo a Twilight que iría a pasear por el parque y que regresaría para la cena a lo que ella acepto además de haber ido donde Zecora para practicar sus pociones. Y bueno eso es todo, realmente en esos capítulos solo paso eso. Ahora antes de que comencemos con esta historia responderé a algunas dudas, numero 1 a Spike aún no se si le pongo una pareja o que tenga un harem pero que le pondré una compañera eso es seguro no lo quiero dejar solo, si tiene a una preferida díganmelo en los comentarios; numero 2 puede que el comportamiento de Spike sea algo confuso y no se comporte honestamente pero le puse a si porque él prefiere mantener algunos secreto y es algo reservado, de ahí su forma de actuar ya que recordemos de que el viene del mundo humano donde tuvo una vida totalmente diferente de la que tiene ahora y le cuesta un poco confiar en los demás pero tranquilos que eso cambiará de acuerdo a como se desarrolle la historia y él no se convertirá en un cretino como otros o que se volverá avaricioso con sus cosas como los demás dragones, solo puedo decir que él tiene planes y prefiere mantenerlos en el misterio ya que puede que sus amigas no lo aprueben y por eso él lo mantiene en secreto y demuestra toda la madures posible para que vean que él no necesita protección y para cuando sea el momento les diga todo lo que hacía en secreto, todo lo que el planea es para bien de él y de todos los demás así que no se preocupen fans de Spike que su querido amigo escamoso no se ira por mal camino XD. Bueno eso sería todo por ahora y ya no los voy a aburrir con más de esto, les dejo con este capítulo que de seguro les va a encantar. Así que sin más que decir comenzamos.

Chapter 21

Nueva vida

Capítulo 21: El búho de la discordia.

Era un nuevo día en el pueblo de Poniville y nuestro protagonista se había levantado temprano como siempre para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. A lo largo de todo este tiempo su cuerpo ya se había fortalecido y su grasa de bebé había disminuido, su estatura era casi la de un poni adulto y aunque sus músculos eran poco notorios si demostraba que tenía una buena condición física. Después de terminar de ejercitarse fue hacia un árbol y adquirió una pose de boxeador para empezar a darle golpes y patadas para practicar su estilo de lucha, daba combos de golpes fuertes y certeros una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudo más. Cuando terminó sus prácticas fue corriendo a la biblioteca para preparar el desayuno, mientras corría pensaba en las posiciones de lucha y en su modo de pelear.

 **Spike:** En mi mundo era muy bueno a la hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero ahora con la estatura de este cuerpo creo que tendré que modificar un poco mi modo de pelear, eso incluye mi pose aunque creo que eso depende de a quién me enfrente o a lo que me enfrente. En fin mejor me apuro si quiero llegar a tiempo, ya pensare en eso más tarde.

Cuando llego fue a darse una ducha rápida y prepara el desayuno para su amiga y él. Llamo a su amiga quien bajo de inmediato para comer junto con Spike y mientras desayunaban Twilight le contó al joven dragón sobre la lluvia de meteoritos que habría esa misma noche a lo que Spike se sorprendió y no pudo emocionarse un poco ya que nunca había visto una. Spike le pregunto si irían a verla, la unicornio lavanda asintió ya que ella tampoco quería perderse acontecimiento. Ambos terminaron de comer y Twilight fue a alistarse para salir.

 **Twilight:** Spike iré a avisarle a las chicas para que también nos acompañen ¿podrías preparar algo para esta noche?

 **Spike:** Claro Twilight, déjalo en mis manos.

 **Twilight:** ¿Ah?

 **Spike:** Quiero decir garras jejeje – debo de tener más cuidado en lo que digo, aun me quedan unas mañas de mi mundo -.

Twilight no le dio importancia a lo que dijo su amigo y salió de la biblioteca. Spike dio un suspiro y empezó a llevarse los platos hacia la cocina para lavarlos para después empezar con sus deberes, comenzó a limpiar el lugar dejando totalmente limpio para después empezar a preparar unas galletas y algo para beber para esta noche. Cuando termino fue asentarse y cerró los ojos para pensar en lo que pasaría ese día, empezó a recordar lo que pasaría como Twilight conocería a su búho y lo del dragón del bosque Everfree. Al recordarlo todo dio una sonrisa y pensaba en como el desarrollaría los acontecimientos de hoy, pensaba en cada escenario y en todas las posibilidades que podrían pasar y cuando tuvo todo planeado fue por un libro para leerlo y esperar a lo que su amiga regresaba. No tardo mucho y Twilight entro para decirle a Spike que sus amigas asistirían esta noche, el joven dragón solo asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos amigos pasaron el día en su hogar leyendo un libro. El joven dragón puso y mirada hacia la ventana y vio que el sol se ponía y fue a decirle a su amiga que ya era tiempo de que se vallan si querían llegar a tiempo. Twilight cerró su libro y empezó a revisar sus cosas e indicarle a Spike las cosas que llevarían. El joven dragón asintió y se puso feliz junto con su amiga unicornio ya que esa noche habría una lluvia de meteoritos junto con sus demás amigas y ambos estaban emocionados por presenciar tal espectáculo. Spike colocaba todo lo necesario en su carrito rojo mientras que Twilight lo observaba feliz y emocionada por que llegue la noche.

 **Twilight:** La lluvia de meteoritos de esta noche será impresionante.

 **Spike:** No lo dudo Twi – Nunca pude ver una en mi mundo, ni loco me pierdo esto -.

 **Twilight:** Sabes, esta lluvia solo ocurre cada cien años.

 **Spike:** Entonces es una celebración centenaria.

 **Twilight:** Ya debemos irnos.

 **Spike:** Entonces vamos.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿llevas mi pluma y tinta?

 **Spike:** Listo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Pergaminos?

 **Spike:** Listo. También llevo todo lo demás. Nada nos faltara para esta noche.

 **Twilight:** Jijiji muchas gracias. Nuevamente me leíste la mente Spike. Y es por eso que tú eres mi asistente numero uno

 **Spike:** \- Por lo general se le paga a un asistente, además de que soy tu único asistente – Jeje gracias Twi, bueno ya tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo para el espectáculo.

 **Twilight:** Espera casi lo olvido, quiero llevar el almanaque de la astronomía de los astrónomos astronómicos.

 **Spike:** \- Ah Confucio dijo ¿Qué pedo? – El astro que, traducción por favor.

 **Twilight:** Ya sabes, ese viejo libro enorme y azul de las estrellas lunas planetas el universo.

 **Spike:** Ahora si te entiendo. Voy por el.

El joven dragón fue rápido hacia el otro cuarto en busca del libro azul, cuando llego estuvo revisando los libreros rápidamente cuando pudo divisar el libro en lo alto de uno de los libros. Cogió una escalera y subió para cogerlo para después con su garra quitarle el polvo ver el título que decía "almanaque de la astronomía de los astrónomos astronómicos", el joven dragón dio una pequeña sonrisa sin embargo al quitar el polvo había aspirado un poco haciendo que tenga ganas de estornudar. Estaba a punto de estornudar pero pudo quitar el libro de su acara para evitar que algo le pasar. Dio un fuerte estornudo haciendo que expulsara fuego, se limpió la nariz y bajo de la escalera con el libro en sus garras.

 **Spike:** Eso sí que estuvo cerca, sino quitaba el libro ahora mismo estaría hecho cenizas. Y ni quiero imaginar cómo se pondría Twilight si hubiera visto su libro hecho polvo. Je de la que me salve.

 **Twilight:** Oye porque mi asistente número uno tarda tanto.

 **Spike:** Ya voy Twilight. No te alteres (va donde Twilight) aquí está el libro, estaba un poco sucio y tuve que limpiarlo.

 **Twilight:** De cuerdo. Vamos, las chicas nos están esperando.

 **Spike:** Entonces démonos prisa.

Ambos amigos salieron de la biblioteca y fueron caminando hacia unas colinas en las afueras del pueblo, mientras caminaban la unicornio lavanda leía su libro y le contaba a su amigo escamosos sobre las diversa estrellas y sus constelaciones a lo que Spike solo la escuchaba. Caminaban tranquilamente cuando Spike pudo divisar a sus amigas que eran acompañadas por sus hermanas menores y le indico a Twilight para que apuraran el paso, la unicornio lavanda asintió y fueron más rápido. Al llegar saludaron a cada una de las chicas, el joven dragón puso la manta y coloco todo lo que había en su carrito. Raimbow cogió una manzana para después comérsela.

 **Raimbow:** Guau Twilight, que afortunada eres de tener un asistente. Ojala alguien hiciera lo que yo le ordenara.

 **Scootaloo:** Uh, uh. Yo, yo. Haré todo lo que tú quieras Raimbow Dash.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Así pequeña? Que tal recoger la basura.

 **Scootaloo:** Claro que lo haré (coge la manzana comida y se va).

 **Spike:** \- Creo que eso es aprovecharse de los menores, no puedo creer que este chico era igual de adulador con esa modista. En buena hora reencarne en él cuando aún no se conocían sino que hubiera tenido que hacer para reparar su reputación y dignidad -.

 **Rarity:** Debemos agradecer a Spike de nuevo por este sorprendente festín ¿no es simplemente increíble?

 **Spike:** Je, que harían sin mi ustedes.

 **Pinkie:** El pequeño spikey wikey (le soba la cabeza) quien diría que los feroces dragones comienzan siendo tan bonitos y lindos.

 **Spike:** Hey, no hagas eso. Es algo incómodo (dijo algo apenado).

 **Rarity:** Spike eres una estrella tal que tuve que hacer este pequeño moño para ti (le entrega un gran moño rojo con muchas gemas en el).

 **Spike:** \- Es algo afeminado y muy decorado para mi gusto pero igual lo aceptare. Es un obsequio de una amiga y seria de mala educación rechazarlo – Muchas gracias Rarity, te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Oigan ponis, ya va a empezar.

Al decir eso todas fueron a ponerse en posición y pudieron ver como comenzaba la lluvia de meteoritos, las Cmc se subieron al lomo de sus hermanas para poder ver mejor. Spike en cambio solo se puso a un lado de Twilight y disfruto del espectáculo. El joven dragón estaba maravillado por lo que veía, nunca había visto una lluvia de meteoritos. No quitaba sus ojos del cielo, no quería perderse un segundo de esto estaba disfrutando del show junto con sus amigas cuando dio un pequeño bostezo señal de que tenía sueño cosa que no paso desapercibido por su amiga unicornio. Fue por una manzana y comérsela para mantenerse despierto, no quería perderse este momento. Todos gozaron del espectáculo que duro unas horas hasta que el último meteorito pasó, cada una comentaba de lo que vieron y comían la comida traída por el joven dragón quien veía el cielo nocturno para luego ver a sus amigas.

 **Pinkie:** Guau estas galletas están deliciosas.

 **Twilight:** Spike las hizo. Por cierto Spike ¿nos puedes traer ponche?

 **Spike:** Lo lamento Twi pero se acabó el ponche.

 **Twilight:** Oh bueno, no importa.

 **Spike:** (Estira los brazos) Fue un buen show el de esta noche.

 **AppleJack:** Ya lo creo compañero.

 **Rarity:** Fue algo divido.

 **Twilight:** Que bueno que no nos lo perdimos. Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no Spike?

 **Spike:** Si tú lo dices. Yo aún estoy bien.

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike. Tienes que descansar.

 **Spike:** Si, creo que tienes razón.

Ambos amigos se despidieron de sus amigas para ir de regreso a la biblioteca, caminaron tranquilamente hablando sobre la lluvia de meteoritos y sobre las anotaciones del libro identificando cada constelación. Spike la escuchaba atentamente más sentía que sus ojos se cerraban y hacía en esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto. Al llegar el joven dragón guardo todas las cosas y se fue a descansar en su canasta y se quedó profundamente dormido. Twilight al verlo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue al primer piso hacia su escritorio donde empezó a escribir un informe sobre lo que vio cuando un pequeño ruido proveniente de la ventana, fue hacia ella y la abrió para ir al balcón en busca de lo que causo el ruido pero no encontró nada y decidió volver a dentro sin embargo olvido cerrar la ventana dejándola abierta. Empezó a escribir de nuevo cuando de nuevo volvió a escuchar ese ruido solo que esta vez provino de otra ventana, la unicornio lavanda fue a ver abriendo la ventana y pudo divisar un pequeño borrón. Lamentablemente el viento se llevó su pergamino donde estaba anotada toda su investigación llevándosela hacia el pueblo, en ese momento Twilight estaba entrando en pánico y pensó en despertar a su amigo escamoso para que la ayudara a recuperarlo cuando vio que en su escritorio había un pequeño búho con su pergamino en su pico. El búho dejo el pergamino en el escritorio y se dispuso a irse cuando Twilight lo detuvo para agradecerle por haber salvado sus anotaciones a lo que el búho solo asintió, en eso paso una brisa de aire asiendo que el búho temblara de frío a lo Twilight le ofreció asilo para pasar la noche en la biblioteca y que le haga compañía mientras ella terminaba su informe. El búho entro tranquilamente y se colocó a un lado encima de un perchero, la unicornio lavanda continuaba con su informe con la compañía de su nuevo amigo quien solo veía a la nada y así pasaron el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente…

Era un nuevo día y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándole en el rostro a nuestro pequeño amigo escamoso quien al sentir la luz empezó a despertar, Spike abrió los ojos para luego ver su despertador y ver que ya era tarde. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse abajo para ayudar a su amiga sin embargo la vio con sus alforjas puestas con su libro y unos pergaminos.

 **Spike:** Hola Twi, lamento haberme despertado un poco tarde pero ya estoy listo para trabajar.

 **Twilight:** Spike descuida.

 **Spike:** ¿Segura? ¿Y mis labores matutinas?

 **Twilight:** Esta bien. Owlowiscious lo hizo por ti.

 **Spike:** \- Oh ya veo, por fin llego el búho - ¿Quién?

 **Twilight:** El nuevo segundo asistente, te ayudara con tus labores para que no estés tan cansado siempre.

 **Spike:** Oh bueno está bien. Y dime ¿en dónde está el nuevo? Ya sabes, para darle la bienvenida y agradecerle su ayuda.

 **Twilight:** Esta en la biblioteca. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Spike (sale de la biblioteca).

 **Spike:** Jeje muy bien, ahora a conocer a mi nuevo amigo.

El joven dragón bajo hacia la biblioteca en busca del búho al cual pudo divisarlo en el escritorio de su amiga unicornio. Se le acerco tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa para después presentarse.

 **Spike:** Hola mí nombre es Spike, tú debes ser Owlowiscious ¿verdad?

 **Owlowiscious:** Wooooh.

 **Spike:** Tomare eso como un sí. Te agradezco haberme ayudado con mis labores, la verdad abecés me es algo pesado.

 **Owlowiscious:** Wooooh.

 **Spike:** Mira voy a salir para hacer unas cosas ¿crees que me puedas cubrir amigo?

 **Owlowiscious:** Wooh.

 **Spike:** Gracias (sale de la biblioteca). Jeje ya conseguí a alguien que me cubra, ahora poder hacer mis cosas con mayor libertad.

Spike caminaba por el pueblo pensando en lo que podría hacer, mientras caminaba algunos ponis lo saludaban a lo que el joven dragón devolvía el saludo. En todo este tiempo que estuvo en el pueblo se había hecho algo famoso y muchos ponis cada vez que lo veían lo saludaban, algunos le preguntaban si les daría otro show de canto a lo que el joven dragón solo les decía que en otra oportunidad lo haría. Siguió caminando hasta que supo a donde ir, empezó a acorrer para dirigirse a las afueras del pueblo en busca del herrero. Tardo unos minutos en llegar cuando pudo divisar al herrero quien se encontraba trabajando, el joven dragón se acero a el par saludarlo. El herrero paro en su trabajo para voltear y poder ver a quien lo llamaba, al ver al pequeño dragón le devolvió el saludo.

 **Herrero:** Hola pequeño amigo, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

 **Spike:** Vine a ver si podías hacer me unas herramientas de minería. Las necesitare para unos amigos ¿crees que puedas hacérmelas?

 **Herrero:** Claro, soy el mejor en lo que hago. Eso no será un problema para mí. Pero ¿puedes venir dentro de unas horas o puedes venir en otra ocasión? ahora estoy haciendo unos trabajos.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo. Gracias amigo, vendré dentro de un rato para pagarte por las herramientas.

 **Herrero:** No hay de qué. Y dime ¿las cuchillas que te hice funcionan bien?

 **Spike:** (Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa) Funcionan de maravilla.

 **Herrero:** Es bueno oír eso. Me alegra que un cliente este satisfecho con su pedido.

 **Spike:** Bueno, te veré después amigo.

 **Herrero:** Hasta luego dragoncito.

Spike se despidió del herrero y se dirigió de vuelta a Poniville por los bits que tenía para pagarle al poni. Caminaba tranquilamente pensando en cómo les llevaría las herramientas a los perros diamante para que puedan hacer un almacén de gemas sin levantar sospechas, mientras lo hacía recordó al dragón que vivía en el bosque y le vino una idea de lo que podría obtener de eso. Pensó meticulosamente sobre lo que debía hacer con él ya que un paso en falso podría costarle la vida, le dio muchas vueltas hasta que supo que hacer. Dio una sonrisa al ver que ya lo tenía planeado cunado recordó que tenía que sacar el dinero que tenía escondido sin que lo vieran así que apresuro el paso deseando que Twilight aún no haya llegado.

En la biblioteca…

Se encontraba Twilight junto con Owlowiscious y sus demás amigas fuera de la biblioteca ya que la unicornio lavanda les quería presentar a su nueva mascota. Las chicas conversaban sobre el búho dándole elogios a lo que Owlowiscious solo les respondía con su típico sonido.

 **Pinkie:** Aaay que amiguito tan fantástico y emplumado. Te saluwooh (todas ríen).

 **Fluttershy:** De verdad es maravilloso.

 **Rarity:** Owlowiscious eres una estrella tal que tuve que hacer este pequeño moño para ti (le coloca un gran moño rojo con muchas gemas en el).

 **AppleJack:** Oigan ¿y en donde esta Spike?

 **Twilight:** Ahora que lo dices, no lo sé. Cuando volví no estaba ¿tú sabes donde esta Owlowiscious?

 **Owlowiscious:** Woooh.

 **Fluttershy:** Dice que salió a hacer unas cosas.

 **Twilight:** Espero que regrese pronto.

 **AppleJack:** No te preocupes Twilight. El estará bien, sabe cuidarse solo.

 **Rarity:** Tiene razón querida, de seguro estará jugando por ahí.

 **Raimbow:** Si, no creo que tarde. Digo no creo que se haya ido a otra parte.

 **Fluttershy:** Tal vez al ver a Owlowiscious este algo celoso o amenazado y por eso se fue. Debe de sentirse reemplazado (todas la miran extrañado haciendo que desvíe la mirada).

 **Twilight:** ¿Reemplazado? Hay por favor, Spike sabe que Owlowiscious no lo está reemplazando. Incluso me pregunto en donde estaba para darle la bienvenida

 **Fluttershy:** Oh bueno, tal vez esa así.

 **Pinkie:** De seguro se debe de estar divirtiendo.

 **Twilight:** Si pero me preocupa en donde este ahora. Antes él siempre estaba conmigo y si salía me avisaba en donde estaría y ahora ya no lo hace.

 **Raimbow:** No te preocupes Twi, debes dejar que el chico se divierta un poco de vez en cuando.

 **Rarity:** Es verdad. Cuando lo veas le podrás preguntar en donde estuvo.

 **Raimbow:** Oigan hay esta Spike (todas voltean). Vamos a preguntarle (las chicas van donde Spike).

 **Spike:** Que hay chicas.

 **Twilight:** Spike, no me dijiste que saldrías. En donde has estado.

 **AppleJack:** Es un poco tarde para ir por el pueblo no crees.

 **Spike:** -Ay genial, todas están aquí. Bueno a hacer lo mío – Lo siento chicas pero me perdí en el camino de la vida.

En otra parte…

En algún lugar lejos de las tierras de Equestria se encontraba un poni encapuchado caminando tranquilamente por un bosque cuando sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, giro su cabeza hacia atrás para después mirar hacia el cielo.

 **Poni:** Siento que mi estudiante ideal me está llamando.

Después de decir eso sacudió su cabeza para luego continuar con su camino.

En Poniville…

 **Todas:** ¡¿Ah?!

 **Raimbow:** Que clase de respuesta es esa. Eso no nos dice nada.

 **Rarity:** Cariño ¿puedes ser más específico?

 **Spike:** \- Ay como joden – Solo estuve por ahí caminando tranquilamente.

 **Twilight:** Pero por que no me avisaste. Además de porque te tardaste tanto.

 **Spike:** Porque uno no te encontrabas en la biblioteca además que le dije a Owlowiscious que saldría así que solo tenías que preguntarle. Y dos me gusta caminar para poder estar en mis pensamientos de forma más tranquila.

 **Twilight:** Pero y si te pasaba algo.

 **Spike:** Estamos en Poniville Twilight, nada malo me pasaría. Escucha tengo unas cosas que hacer, solo vine por unas cosas y volveré a salir. Te prometo que llegare lo más pronto posible para la cena.

Tras decir eso el joven dragón entró a la biblioteca dejando a las chicas algo extrañadas por su forma de actuar, se preguntaban qué era lo que tenía ya que les causaba intriga su amigo escamoso sin embargo decidieron no darle mucha importancia ya que pensaban que no debía de ser tan importante y que solo debió de estar con unos amigos, mas seguramente con las CMC. Pero Twilight no estaba del todo convencida, ella conocía a su amigo y sabía que algo pasaba y quería saber que era. Entro a la biblioteca en busca de su amigo y de algunas respuestas.

El joven dragón cuando entró fue directo hacia un almacén en su cuarto y saco una pequeña alforja que tenía cuando llevaba las cosas de Twilight, fue hacia su pequeño escondite donde saco su bolsa con bits y la metió en su pequeña alforja luego volvió a tapar su escondite y fue hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Estaba por salir cuando vio a la unicornio lavanda parada a un lado de la puerta junto con su búho mascota, al verla sabía que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente y tenía razón ya que ella lo detuvo para hacerle unas preguntas. Spike sin más tuvo que responder si quería salir, aunque claro no iba a revelar sus secretos.

 **Spike:** Hola Twi, que pasa.

 **Twilight:** Spike dime a dónde vas a ir.

 **Spike:** Ya te dije, iré a hacer unas cosas y luego volveré para preparar la cena.

 **Twilight:** Si pero quisiera saber a dónde vas a ir y que harás.

 **Spike:** Eso es algo personal Twilight. Solo iré a atender unos asuntos míos, eso es todo (estaba por salir).

 **Twilight:** Espera no te puedes ir.

 **Spike:** (Voltea la cabeza) ¿Y por qué no?

 **Twilight:** Porque…ahm…tenemos trabajo que hacer. Si, tienes que ayudarme en una investigación que tengo que hacer.

 **Spike:** Tienes a Owlowiscious para que te ayude en tu investigación. Yo tengo unas cosas que hacer además esto le puede servir para que sepa cómo ayudarte en un futuro, tu puedes guiarlo bien.

 **Twilight:** Pero no será los mismo, sería mejor que le enseñaras a Owlowiscious a cómo hacer sus deberes.

 **Spike:** Lo siento Twi pero como te dije, tengo unos asuntos que atender. Ahora si me disculpas me retiro, volveré para cenar.

 **Twilight:** Espera Spike al menos dime que harás.

 **Spike:** \- Al parecer no me dejará ir tan fácilmente como pensé, tendré que ser más directo si quiero salir de aquí – Si insistes. Iré a comprar unas cosas que iba hace unos días con un dinero que tengo ahorrado desde hace tiempo. Eso es todo.

 **Twilight:** Entonces no ha problema en que te acompañe ¿verdad?

 **Spike:** ¿No dijiste que tenías una investigación que hacer?

 **Twilight:** No te preocupes por eso, no nos demoraremos mucho ¿verdad? Puedo tomarme un pequeño descanso.

 **Spike:** Twilight no te molestes. Estaré bien, solo iré por unas cosas. Tú puedes volver con tu investigación.

 **Twilight:** No es ninguna molestia Spike, enserio. Oh es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo.

 **Spike:** No es eso Twilight. No me molesta pasar tiempo contigo.

 **Twilight:** Entonces no tiene nada de malo que te acompañe.

Spike dio un suspiro al ver que su amiga insistía en acompañarlo, no es que a él le molestara pero lo que tenía que hacer era algo que no podía decirles por el momento así que tenía que idear algo pero convencerla de que no valla con él. El joven dragón la miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga y con su garra le indico que se acercara. La unicornio lavanda esbozó una gran sonrisa al pensar que había convencido a su amigo escamoso de que lo acompañase así que pensó a caminar rápidamente para salir con su amigo, cuando estaba cerca de Spike el joven dragón cerro su puño y estiro dos de sus garras para después darle un pequeño golpecito en la frente de su amiga unicornio haciendo que parara y viera a Spike extrañada. El joven dragón la vio a los ojos aun con su sonrisa en su rostro para después decirle.

 **Spike:** Lo siento Twilight, será para la próxima vez.

Dicho eso el joven dragón salió de la biblioteca dejando a la unicornio lavanda parada, ella se quedó pensando en la manera en que actuaba su amigo y como se había ido. Twilight quería ir tras el para seguirlo pero sabía que Spike la volvería a detener y sin más se fue a sentar para poder hacer su investigación, sin embargo no podía concentrarse ya que su mente estaba centrada en el bebé dragón y en su forma de actuar de hoy. Lo estuvo pensando por unos minutos cuando recordó lo que había dicho Fluttershy de que probablemente Spike este celoso de Owlowiscious, tenía esa idea en la cabeza pero lo desecho ya que era imposible de que Spike sintiera celos de Owlowiscious o que lo estaba reemplazando ¿o sí? Esa y más preguntan eran las que se formulaban en la cabeza de la unicornio lavanda. Ella no creía que Spike sintiera celos de Owlowiscious ni mucho menos que estaba tomando su lugar, deseaba saber que ocultaba Spike pero sabía que no lo podía presionar ya que si lo hacia él probablemente se cerraría más a ella. Estuve pensando hasta que le vino una idea para poder saber que era lo que Spike ocultaba y para eso debía llamar a sus amigas, fue donde Owlowiscious quién estaba parado en un perchero y le indico que debía ir por sus amigas y que debía venir los más rápido posible. Le dio un pergamino donde tenía escrito que requería de su presencia para que después el búho saliera volando para cumplir con el pedido de su ama.

Spike después de salir de la biblioteca se fue corriendo directamente hacia el herrero para recoger sus herramientas de minería. Mientras corría pensaba en como su amiga unicornio había insistido en acompañarlo, a él no le hubiera molestado en que lo acompañara pero lamentablemente no podía dejarla hacerlo ya que si lo hacía descubriría todo lo que a estado haciendo hasta ahora y eso no lo podía permitir, al menos no por ahora. A él no le gusta mucho la idea de estar mintiéndoles a sus amigas y sentía que se alejaba de ellas y que ellas se ponían tristes, sin embargo él no tenía tiempo para ellas por ahora, tenía asuntos que atender si quería que su plan marchara bien. Tenía conciencia de lo que pasaría en un futuro y quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera además de poder forjar su vida en ese mundo y si para eso de tenia que distanciarse un poco lo haría, no es que no quisiera las chicas, con el paso del tiempo en ese mundo les agarró cariño a cada una y no quería de se sintieran mal no obstante a él le costaba confiar completamente en alguien y sabía que si las chicas descubrían lo que hacía lo detendrían ya que aún lo consideraban como un niño y no confiaban en él como en un adulto y eso no ayudaba en que Spike les dieran más confianza. No, él quería que vieran que se equivocaban y que él podía valerse por sí mismo lamentablemente eso no sería pronto y tendría que hacer sus jugadas desde las sombras hasta que llegara el momento de demostrar de lo que él era capaz de hacer por su cuenta.

Siguió corriendo hasta que pudo divisar al herrero trabajando, aumento lo velocidad para llegar en donde su amigo. Cuando llego saludo amigablemente al poni gris quien respondió de igual forma hacia el bebé dragón. Ambos individuos comenzaron a hablar empezando Spike preguntando si su pedido estaría listo para hoy a lo que el herrero le respondió que lamentablemente no podría hacerlo ese día ya que tenía otros pedidos que hacer y que su pedido estaría listo en unos cuatro a ocho días a lo mucho, el joven dragón le respondió que no habría problema alguno que el esperaría pacientemente. Continuaron hablando sobre su pedido especificando como cada detalle para después hablar sobre el precio del pedido del joven dragón, cuando acordaron un precio Spike le pago la mitad a petición del herrero quien le dijo que la otra mitad se lo daría cuando haya hecho su pedido y se lo entregase ya que esa era su política. El joven dragón acepto gustosamente la oferta de su amigo, le dio la mitad cordada para después despedirse del poni gris y volver al pueblo. Camino tranquilamente hacia la entrada del pueblo, cuando estuvo cerca de entrar escucho una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos. Volteo a ver quién lo llamaba y vio que era su amiga pegaso cian y de crin arcoíris, era Raimbow Dash que iba volando a gran velocidad hacia nuestro protagonista que no tuvo más remedio que moverse hacia un lado para evitar que lo tacleara. Cuando Raimbow vio que se movió tuvo que frenar con gran fuerza para evitar un fuerte choque en el suelo y lastimarse.

 **Raimbow:** Buena esquivada Spike.

 **Spike:** Raimbow, casi me arrollas.

 **Raimbow:** Si jeje era para que me hagas caso.

 **Spike:** (Suspira) – Enserio, si no la hubiera esquivado me hubiera dolido ¿no simplemente puede llegar como alguien normal?- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Raimbow?

 **Raimbow:** Te estaba buscando para que cumplieras tu acuerdo.

 **Spike:** ¿Acuerdo?

 **Raimbow:** Así es. Tú me prometiste que me darías unas cuantas lecciones de vuelo, lo prometiste cuando regresamos de AppleLoosa.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda es cierto, se me había olvidado – Escucha Raimbow, con gusto te ayudaría pero en este momento me encuentro algo ocupado ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro día?

 **Raimbow:** Ah no señor, tú me lo prometiste y debes cumplir tu promesa ¿o acaso es que no eres de palabra?

 **Spike:** \- Rayos es cierto. Yo soy de palabra, maldita honradez con la que me criaron – (Suspiro) De acuerdo Raimbow tú ganas. Te daré unos consejos.

 **Raimbow:** Bien entonces vamos (lo carga y se va volando).

 **Spike:** Oye no me cargues. Bájame.

 **Raimbow:** Calma, ya pronto llegaremos.

 **Spike:** A dónde.

 **Raimbow:** Donde me ayudaras con mi maniobras – Intentare hacer que me cuente lo que hace a escondidas, debo hacer que lo diga. Twilight nos pidió ayuda y lo haré -.

 _Flash back_

Se encontraban las manes six reunidas en la sala de la biblioteca, apenas recibieron el llamado de su amiga llegaron lo más rápido posible. Cada una se preguntaba el por qué estaban reunidas tan de repente cuando vieron a Twilight bajando de las escaleras junto con Owlowiscious en su lomo, fueron donde la unicornio lavanda para preguntarle el por qué las llamo después de que se fueran hace unos momentos.

 **AppleJack:** Ok Twilight ya estamos todas, dinos que era tan importante que tenías que decirnos.

 **Twilight:** Es Spike, está actuando extraño.

 **Raimbow:** Otra vez eso. Vamos Twi Spike no está haciendo nada extraño. Seguramente, solo se estuvo divirtiendo.

 **Twilight:** No es eso. Antes Spike no actuaba de esa manera, él me decía si podía salir y me decía a donde iría pero ahora es más reservado. Como si me estuviera evitando y ocultando cosas. Es como si fuera otro.

 **AppleJack:** Twilight ¿no estas exagerando un poco? Digo, de seguro Spike solo está explorando cosas nuevas.

 **Rarity:** Debo decir que se está independizando. Siendo tan joven se vuelve muy maduro, ya veo porque tiene cierta admiración en Canterlot.

 **Twilight:** Tal vez pero aun así me preocupa que algo malo le esté pasando y no quiera decirme. Cuando vivíamos en Canterlot éramos muy unidos y siempre estaba conmigo sin embargo cuando llegamos a Poniville es como si fuera otro, siento como si ya no quisiera que este él (baja la cabeza en señal de tristeza).

 **Fluttershy:** (La abraza) Ay no te preocupes Twilight. No creo que Spike quisiera alejarse de ti, él es alguien muy amable y gentil y lindo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Eh?

 **Fluttershy:** (Se sonroja fuertemente y la suelta) Quiero decir, él es alguien cariñoso y no malo y no creo que te quisiera hacerte sentir mal. Si eso es.

 **Twilight:** Si bueno en eso tienes razón. Aun así quisiera saber qué es lo que hace ¿me ayudarían chicas?

 **AppleJack:** No lo sé Twilight, eso sería no respetar su privacidad.

 **Rarity:** En eso tiene razón querida. Eso no sería correcto

 **Twilight:** Por favor chicas. Me tiene algo preocupada, me sentiría mejor si supiera que no es nada malo.

 **AppleJack:** Bueno si lo pones así está bien. Pienso que haría lo mismo si mi hermanita hiciera lo mismo.

 **Rarity:** También cuenta con mi ayuda.

 **Raimbow:** Y la mía. Si una amiga me necesita yo siempre estoy hay.

 **Fluttershy:** Y también mi ayuda, digo si no te molesta.

 **Pinkie:** También yo. También yo.

 **Twilight:** Gracias chicas, son las mejores.

 **AppleJack:** Y bueno como haremos que Spike nos cuente lo que sea que oculte.

 **Twilight:** Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Cada una pasara unos momentos con Spike por el resto del día intentando hacer que cuente sus cosas.

 **Pinkie:** Uh es un buen plan.

 **Raimbow:** Bueno que estamos esperando. En marcha.

 _Fin del Flash back_

 **Raimbow:** \- Muy bien, haré que Spike lo escupa todo – (aterrizaron en una pradera un poco lejos del pueblo) Bien Spike, aquí es. Es hora de comenzar.

 **Spike:** Ok, ok comencemos. Dime cual es el problema que tienes.

 **Raimbow:** Yo no tengo ninguno.

 **Spike:** ¿Enserio? Porque la última vez te vencí muy fácil.

 **Raimbow:** (Gruñe un poco) No tenía que recordármelo.

 **Spike:** De los errores un aprende mi querida Dash. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado lo primero que tienes que saber es que aunque seas muy rápida eso no significa que tu objetivo no pueda esquivarte si puede leerte.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Ah?

 **Spike:** Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que ser más precisa, tienes que pensar más a la hora de actuar y no subestimar a nadie. Analiza bien la situación y luego actúa.

 **Raimbow:** Y como hago eso.

 **Spike:** Tienes que saber cuánta velocidad necesitas para atrapar tu objetivo, no puedes simplemente lanzarte con todo hacia algo ya que puedes resultar herida. Regula tu velocidad y no siempre vueles en línea recta ya que fácil esquivarte. Podrías atrapar objetos en movimientos que también vuelen y sean rápidos para que así practique lo que te dije pero ya que no tenemos nada de eso ahora intenta atraparme a mí (se apunta con su pulgar con una pequeña sonrisa).

 **Raimbow:** Jaja eso será fácil.

 **Spike:** Recuerda, no te confíes tanto. La última vez no pudiste tocarme ni una sola vez.

 **Raimbow:** Eso fue antes. Me eh vuelto más rápida y ahora si podre atraparte.

 **Spike:** Eso lo veremos.

En ese momento Spike adopto la misma pose que tomo en AppleLoosa, al ver eso Raimbow Dash dio una sonrisa pensando que esta vez podría agarrarlo no obstante eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad ya al momento que tomo vuelo y fue directo hacia el joven dragón este la esquivo con mucha facilidad. La pegaso cian volvió a intentarlo pero volvió a fallar, repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces más sin embargo el resultado era el mismo ella mordiendo el polvo. Spike al verla le repitió los consejos que le dijo anteriormente para ayudar a su amiga cosa que ella asintió y dio un pequeño suspiro, volvió a volar solo que esta vez empezó volar en mucha direcciones para confundir a Spike, el joven dragón esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su amiga le estaba haciendo caso a sus consejos. La pegaso cian volvió a intentar de embestir a Spike cosa que él pudo esquivar pero esta vez la tenía difícil ya ahora su amiga cuando intentaba atraparlo cambiaba de dirección para confundir al bebé dragón para después ir otra vez para intentar atrapar en serio dificultándole esquivarla ya que le era difícil saber si iba en serio o solo cambiaria de dirección. Continuaron e esa manera hasta que Raimbow empezó a cansarse, fue en entonces que Spike le dijo que pararan.

 **Spike:** Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy.

 **Raimbow:** Vamos, solo un poco más. Ya casi lo logro.

 **Spike:** No es bueno sobre esforzarse mucho, lo dejaremos por hoy. Ya vas entendiendo un poco mejor, solo necesitas practicar un poco más en lo que te dije.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Y cuando me ayudaras a que sea más rápida?

 **Spike:** Todo a su tiempo, primero practica lo que te dije y cuando lo logres te mostrare como ser más rápida.

 **Raimbow:** De acuerdo, es un trato. Espero que cumplas eh.

 **Spike:** Jeje claro, yo soy alguien de palabra Dashi. Ahora me despido.

 **Raimbow:** Espera no te vayas ¿Qué tal si charlamos un rato?

 **Spike:** Sera para otra ocasión, ahora estoy algo ocupado.

 **Raimbow:** Vamos Spike, vas a pasar algo de tiempo con la mejor voladora de Equestria.

 **Spike:** ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

 **Raimbow:** Nop, los termine esta mañana.

 **Spike:** Raimbow no es necesario que me acompañes.

 **Raimbow:** Pues lástima porque no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda que persistente, es como Twilight. Muy bien tengo un plan para librarme de ella, veré si funciona – Oye ¿Qué no son los Wonderbolts buscando a un nuevo integrante?

 **Raimbow:** ¡Donde! ¡Donde! (Voltea pero no hay nadie) Oye no hay nadie hay…

Volteo para encarar al joven dragón pero cuando volteo tampoco había nadie, Spike había aprovechado que Raimbow había caído en su engaño para salir corriendo a toda velocidad y perderla. La pegaso cian gruñía de fastidio al ver que cayó en un truco tan viejo como ese y comenzó a buscarlo para encararlo por engañar y también estaba esperando a que las demás tengan más oportunidad de hacer que Spike hable que ellas y si es que no lo encontraba antes. Nuestro protagonista corrió con todo hacia el pueblo para después entrar por un pequeño callejón para descansar y asomar su cabeza asegurándose de que Raimbow no lo haya seguido, cuando vio que no había peligro salió del callejón y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque Everfree cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, volteo a ver y vio que era Rarity quien lo estaba llamando en su Boutique. El joven dragón dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia ella.

 **Spike:** Hola Rarity ¿qué pasa?

 **Rarity:** Hola Spike, que bueno que viniste. Quería que vinieras para poder pagarte por haberme salvado de los perros diamante.

 **Spike:** Oh es eso. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo hice como tu amigo.

 **Rarity:** Aun así debo de recompensarte y como te lo prometí te haría un traje fenomenal para la gala del galope.

 **Spike:** Pero aún falta mucho para eso.

 **Rarity:** Bueno, eso mejor ahora para que ya esté listo ¿no? Además así podremos hablar para que me cuentes un poco más sobre ti.

 **Spike:** \- Esto me da mala espina - ¿te parece si…

El joven dragón no pudo terminar porque la unicornio blanca lo levito con su magia y lo metió dentro de su casa directo hacia su estudio para poder tomar sus medidas. Cuando estuvieron a dentro lo coloco en una pequeña plataforma para después ir por su cinta para tomar sus medidas, Spike quería irse pero sabía que eso sería de mala educación. Se quedó esperando hasta que su amiga volvió con sus lentes puestos y con la cinta levitada con su magia.

 **Rarity:** Muy bien Spike, necesitare tomar tus medidas así que no vayas a moverte ¿ok?

 **Spike:** (Suspira resignado) Ok.

Spike se puso recto y estiro sus brazos a ambos lados y Rarity comenzó a tomar sus medias pero cuando empezó a hacerlo noto los músculos de Spike y se sorprendió un poco ya que no se esperaba que el bebé dragón los tenga desarrollados de esa manera aunque no eran muy notorios no se podía negar que en un futuro cuando tenga más edad los tendrá bien formados. Al imaginarse a Spike mas grande con sus músculos no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, siguió tomando sus medias aunque más de una vez tuvo que volver a tomarlas ya que se distraída viendo al joven dragón. Spike noto que se estaba tardando un poco y le pregunto que si ya había terminado a lo que Rarity respondió que sí que si quería podía esperar en la sal de invitados cosa que el joven dragón asintió y agradeció. Ya en la sala Spike estaba pensativo, sentía que algo no andaba bien y eso lo tenía algo disgustado. Seguía en sus pensamiento cuando vio que Rarity se acercaba a él con su traje ya listo y le pidió que se lo probase a lo el joven dragón asintió y fue al probador, al entra y colocarse su traje vio que era un traje de saco negro con adornos dorados en los bordes junto con una camisa blanca y corbata de moño rojo. Se vio por unos momentos en el espejo y decidió hacerle un retoque a su traje modificando su corbata de moño en una corbata de punta, viendo que le quedaba mejor decidió salir. La unicornio blanca cuando vio que salía se quedó maravillada por el excelente trabajo que hizo pero noto la modificación en su corbata.

 **Rarity:** Oh querido te queda fenomenal pero ¿qué paso con el lindo que moño que lo acompañaba?

 **Spike:** Bueno el moño estaba bien pero creo que me queda mejor la corbata de esta manera ¿no crees? Además siempre me gustaron de esta manera.

 **Rarity:** Oh bueno, no hay problema. De todas formas te vez increíble.

 **Spike:** Gracias este traje me gusta mucho, es genial. Y si una modista tan talentosa y bella me lo dice entonces debe de ser cierto.

 **Rarity:** (Sonrojada) Gracias por ese cumplido Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje es la verdad. Bueno mejor me quito el traje, no quiero arruinarlo ¿me lo podrías guardar para la gala?

 **Rarity:** Claro, no hay problema.

Spike regreso al probador y se quitó el traje para después salir y entregárselo a Rarity quien se lo llevo para poder guardarlo. El joven dragón estaba por retirarse, fue a despedirse de su amiga pero cuando estuvo por irse ella lo detuvo y lo invito a que la acompañara a tomar el té, Spike declinó la invitación lamentablemente su amiga le insistía que tuvo que aceptarla. Ambos fueron al comedor donde se sentaron y empezaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, conversaron sobre como Spike conocía a ponis famosos de Canterlot y del trabajo de Rarity hasta que la unicornio lavanda toco el tema de que hacia Spike en sus ratos libres y que estaba haciendo hoy día. Spike contaba lo menos posible sobre sus cosas eh inventando unas cuantas para despistarla, intento cambiar el tema pero Rarity no se rendía cosa que a Spike lo fastidiaba un poco pero podía disimularlo aunque era muy notable el interés de la unicornio blanca sobre sus cosas ya que ella no era muy buena disimulándolo que digamos. Al final el joven dragón pudo despistarla y se despidió de su amiga agradeciéndole por el traje y por el té. Camino por las calles de Poniville pensando en lo que había pasado con Rarity hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba, giro la cabeza pero no vio a nadie a lo que siguió caminando pensado que solo era su imaginación hasta que volvió a sentir esa misma sensación y empezó a sentirse incómodo. Siguió caminando pensando que esa sensación se iría cuando sintió que algo se acercaba, giro la cabeza pero no vio a nadie sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante se encontró con la cara de Pinkie Pie muy cerca de la suya con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos bien abiertos viéndolo directamente.

 **Pinkie:** ¡Hola Spike!

 **Spike:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Pinkie:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! También para ti.

 **Spike:** ¡Vi mis vidas pasar frente a mis ojos!

 **Pinkie:** Uh ¿enserio y tal estuvieron? No sabía que los dragones tuvieran otras vidas, dime como fueron ¿hubo mucha diversión? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

 **Spike:** ¡PINKIE! ¡Qué cara… (No pudo terminar porque Pinkie le metió un muffin en la boca)

 **Pinkie:** ¿Qué tal está?

 **Spike:** (Se traga el muffin) Estuvo rico pero ¡eso no explica él porque casi me matas de un ataque al corazón con tu susto! – Mierda, enserio le debo de poner una campana a esta mujer para saber cuándo se acerque -.

 **Pinkie:** Oh jijiji lo siento, esa no era mi intensión.

 **Spike:** (Suspira) Bueno, para que me llamaste.

 **Pinkie:** Te vine a buscar para que me ayudaras a preparar unos pasteles.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? Pinkie no tengo tiempo para…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la poni rosa lo agarro de su garra izquierda y se lo llevo a toda velocidad hacia Sugar cube corner donde al entra lo llevo directo hacia la cocina. El joven dragón no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y empezó a ayudarla con preparar los pasteles que ella le indicaba que harían, así estuvieron hasta que Spike le dijo que tenía que irse cosa que Pinkie no lo dejaría y corrió para detenerlo parándose en la puerta.

 **Spike:** Pinkie que ocurre. Me tengo que ir.

 **Pinkie:** Oh vamos Spike, aún es temprano. Chárlennos un rato.

 **Spike:** Pinkie enserio, me tengo que…

 **Pinkie:** Dime Spike ¿Qué ocultas?

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? Yo no oculto nada.

 **Pinkie:** Oh vamos Spike, has estado muy misterioso. Dime ¿Qué ocultas? Acaso ¿es algún súper dulce que solo tú conoces?

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? (empieza a retroceder)

 **Pinkie:** (Empieza a avanzar) Acaso ¿es un gran tesoro? O ¿es a alguien?

 **Spike:** Yooo… ¡Mira un pastel volador!

 **Pinkie:** ¡Donde! (gira la cabeza pero no hay nada) Ey no había nada (Voltea para ver al dragón pero ya no estaba) Oh ya veo Spike, muy listo pero no puedes esconderte por siempre.

El joven dragón había aprovechado que Pinkie se distrajo par a escapar y esconderse, corrió por toda la tienda hasta que se metió a un armario y puso su ojo en la cerradura para ver si la poni rosa estaba ahí. Pasaron un par de minuto y no escuchó nada cosa que lo puso nervioso ya que esto le recordó una película de terror que había visto en su mundo con su tío, aunque no le causo mucho miedo una cosa era verla y otra era vivirla ya que esto era muy parecido. Estuvo por salir cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, puso su ojo en la cerradura y vio una mancha rosa que tapaba su vista. Estuvo por gritar del susto pero a tiempo se tapó la boca con sus garras, cuando se tranquilizó algo empezó a golpear la puerta e hizo un agujero y de hay apareció la cara de Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

 **Spike:** No digas "Y aquí esta Johnny".

 **Pinkie:** Jijiji no. Soy tu amiga Pinkie Pie.

 **Spike:** Creo que prefiero al loco Johnny.

Pinkie abrió la puerta e intento atrapar a Spike pero el joven dragón reacciono a tiempo y se deslizo entre sus patas traseras y fue directo hacia la cocina en busca de algo para detener a su amiga rosa. Pinkie fue tras él intentando atraparlo sin embargo Spike le lanzaba sacos de harina, huevo y entre otros ingredientes más creando un gran desorden. Pinkie también le seguía el juego pensando que se trataba de un juego y empezó a lanzarle pasteles, Spike se estaba cansando hasta que recordó que los señores Cakes vivían también ahí cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa y continuo lanzando cosas creando todo un caos que hasta Discord envidiaría hasta que Spike menciono que los Cakes pronto llegarían cosa que Hizo que Pinkie reaccionara y empezó a ver todo el lugar hecho un desastre dándole un gran susto. Rápidamente empezó a ordenar todo el lugar limpiando cada rincón y recogiendo todo y poniéndolo en su lugar, siguió de esa manera pero al ver que era mucho le pidió ayuda a Spike sin embargo el joven dragón aprovecha esa oportunidad para escapar de Sugar cube corner y correr lo más lejos posible de ahí. Mientras corría se escuchó un grito de ese lugar dándole a entender que se había librado de la poni fiestera, siguió corriendo hasta que choco con alguien.

 **Spike:** Oh lo siento, no veía por donde iba.

 **Poni:** No te preocupes compañero, fue in accidente.

 **Spike:** AppleJack eras tú.

 **AppleJack:** Jeje claro, quien más iba a hacer.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué haces por acá?

 **AppleJack:** Estaba de regreso a mi granja ¿y tú Spike?

 **Spike:** Digamos que, tuve un día muy agitado.

 **AppleJack:** Valla se nota que así fue ¿te parece si me acompañas a mi granja? Te daré unos pasteles de manzana.

 **Spike:** Gracias pero no (ruje su estómago) creo que si iré.

Ambos amigos caminaron tranquilamente hacia Sweet Apple Acress conversando de cosas triviales, en una de sus conversaciones la poni granjera intentaba disimuladamente hacer que Spike hablara sobre sus cosas sin embargo el joven dragón lo había notado a tiempo y respondía con respuestas algo vagas e intentaba cambiar la conversación. AppleJack intentaba hacer que Spike hablara pero sabía que no podía presionarlo ya que además de hacerlo sentir incomodo estaría dando a entender sus intenciones e invadiendo su privacidad, ella no está del todo de acuerdo con este plan sin embargo le prometió a Twilight que haría su esfuerzo y cumpliría esa promesa. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar hacia su destino, cuando llegaron ahí la poni granjeara trajo un par de pais de manzana junto con unos refrescos y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la merienda. Mientras comían la poni granjera intentaba hacer que el joven dragón dijera algo pero le era inútil, ya cansado decidió ir directo al punto sobre le porque le preguntaba tanto sobre sus cosas.

 **Spike:** AppleJack porque insistes en saber sobre lo que hice hoy día.

 **AppleJack:** Solo curiosidad, nada más Spike.

 **Spike:** No creo que sea algo bueno que la portadora de la honestidad sea algo, deshonesta.

 **AppleJack:** (Suspira) Tienes razón Spike, lo siento. Es que Twilight estaba algo preocupada por ti y nos pidió que ayuda.

 **Spike:** \- Así que era eso, ya decía yo que algo olía mal. Esa mujer no se rinde fácilmente, tendré que hablar con ella de esto más tarde – Ya veo sin embargo sabes que esto es invadir mi privacidad ¿no?

 **AppleJack:** Lo sé pero ella se preocupa por ti. Sería más fácil si dijeras las cosas.

 **Spike:** Lo siento pero con esto creo que se me será más difícil decidir decirles o no. Sé que no tenía malas intenciones pero aun así no respeto mi decisión.

 **AppleJack:** Yo entiendo, espero que esto se solucione y que puedas decirles a Twilight sobre tus cosas ya que ella en verdad te aprecia como todas las demás.

 **Spike:** Tal vez pero hoy no sé si decirles o no. No es que oculte algo grande ni malo pero no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad. Ahora me despido, gracias por la comida AppleJack.

El joven dragó se despidió de su amiga granjera y se fue caminando hacia el pueblo, mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido tenía unos presentimientos sobre esto y la confesión de AppleJack solo confirmo sus sospechas aunque lo sorprendió un poco que Twilight haya planeado todo esto ahora debía de ir con cuidado o podrían descubrirlo y eso no lo podía permitir. Sinceramente le molestaba esto no obstante también le divertía esto un poco ya que le gustaría ver como su amiga se rompía la cabeza intentando averiguar sus secretos, aun así desde ahora debía de andar con cuidado y pensar bien cada paso que valla a dar. Siguió caminando dirigiéndose al bosque Everfree para el encuentro que a estado esperando cuando vio que alguien se le acercaba, pudo notar que era Fluttershy que cuando llego donde el empezó a hablarle.

 **Fluttershy:** Hola Spike.

 **Spike:** Hola Fluttershy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Fluttershy:** Solo volvía a mi cabaña a disfrutar de un poco de té.

 **Spike:** Oh bueno entonces no te detengo más.

 **Fluttershy:** Espera Spike, quisiera saber… bueno si no te molesta… ¿quisieras acompañarme en el té?

 **Spike:** No quisiera molestarte Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** No serias una molestia Spike, enserio. Y que dices ¿vienes, por favor? (pone de cachorro tierno).

 **Spike:** \- Pero que… esos ojos son demasiado tiernos. Mierda ella es demasiado tierna, es la ternura andando… voy a no, debo de resistir. No debo ceder, debo ser fuerte. No debo verla a los ojos – (la ve a los ojos) Me gustaría mucho acompañarte Fluttershy – ¡D'oh! -.

La pegaso amarilla se alegró por su afirmación y guió al joven dragón hacia su casa, por el camino ninguno se atrevía a hablar por el lado de Fluttershy intentaba iniciar una conversación pero debido a su timidez se arrepentía antes de decir una palabra y por el lado de Spike solo se maldecía al haber caído en un truco tan barato como ese y por no ser más fuerte mentalmente. Siguieron caminando sin decir ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy, al entra ella fue recibida por sus animales quienes mucho se le lanzaron encima haciéndole cariños cosa que le causo algo de gracia al joven dragón sin embargo esa gracia se le paso cuando vio que un oso pardo de gran tamaño dándole un gran susto y sorpresa a Spike ya que nunca antes había visitado la casa de Fluttershy, si bien sabía que había todo tipo de animales en su casa incluso grandes por que los había visto en su mundo pero una cosa era verlo en imágenes y otra en vida real.

 **Spike:** \- ¡Pero que mierda! ¡ES UN PUTO OSO! - ¿Ahm? ¿Fluttershy? Hay un oso en tu sala.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh si, él es el señor oso. No te preocupes, él es muy amable con los demás ¿no es así señor oso? (el oso asciende con la cabeza) vez.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Señor oso? Que nombre más original. Pero en enserio como carajos puede tenerlo adentro, yo no podría estar tranquilo sin tener un rifle para estar seguro sabiendo que anda suelto – Si tú lo dices, es un gusto señor oso.

El oso lo saludo amigablemente dándole un pequeño abrazo cosa que el joven dragón le respondió de igual manera. La pegaso amarilla fue hacia la cocina para preparar el té mientras que Spike se quedaba en la sala sentado en el sofá y divertirse un poco con los animales de la casa, incluso el conejo Ángel se entretenía con Spike ya que desde que lo ayudo con su entrenamiento se llevaban un poco mejor no al puto de ser grandes amigos pero no intentaba desquiciar al joven dragón. Seguía entretenido hasta que llego Fluttershy con una bandeja con las tazas de té y unas galletas de avena entonces ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la merienda conversando de cosas triviales, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro hasta que Fluttershy comenzó a preguntarle sobre lo que había hecho el día de hoy. Spike ya sabía que esto pasaría y se estaba cansando todo el día le hacían las mismas preguntas acabando con su paciencia, ya tendría una seria conversación con Twilight sobre el respeto a la privacidad, el joven dragón vio hacia la ventana y noto que pronto caería la noche y si quería llegar hacia su destino a tiempo debía de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible así que dejándose de rodeos decidió hablar de forma directa. Tomo un último sorbo de su taza y la dejo en la mesa para después ver a la pegaso amarilla de forma seria cosa que la tenso un poco.

 **Spike:** Fluttershy dime la verdad ¿por qué estás tan interesada en lo que hice hoy día?

 **Fluttershy:** Bu-bueno yo… solo quería saber ya que eres un muy bueno amigo mío Spike.

 **Spike:** (Levanta un ceja) ¿Enserio? ¿No será porque Twilight les pidió que lo hieran a cada una de ustedes?

 **Fluttershy:** Eh, eh bueno yo…

 **Spike:** Fluttershy escucha, no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad. Son mis amigas y las quiero pero hay un límite, sé que no lo hacía con malas intenciones pero aun así me es algo molesto que hagan todo esto como si estuviera ocultando algo malo. Créanme cunado les digo que todo está bien, si algo malo pasara les diría de inmediato ya que son mis amigas y les tengo confianza y espero que esa confianza también la tenga conmigo.

 **Fluttershy:** Por supuesto que te tenemos confianza Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿Así? Pues no lo parece.

 **Fluttershy:** Yo… enserio lo lamento Spike.

 **Spike:** (Se le acerca y le acaricia la cabeza) Jeje no te preocupes, como dije sé que no lo hacían con malas intenciones.

 **Fluttershy:** (Mueve un poco su cola y se sonroja) Gra-gracias Spike – Eso se siente muy bien -.

 **Spike:** Bueno, me despido. Te veré otro día Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** Hasta luego Spike, cuídate.

El joven dragón prosiguió a retirarse de la casa haciendo que Fluttershy inflara un poco sus mejillas haciendo un pequeño puchero ya que le había gustado las caricias que le había hecho su amigo escamosos y pensó que duraría un poco más, al pensar en eso un pequeño rubor se puso en sus mejillas al darse cuenta en lo que había pensado. Spike por otro lado después de alejarse de la casa de Fluttershy se dispuso a correr hacia el Bosque Everfree y adentrarse en el, el joven dragón siguió caminando cautelosamente para evitar encontrarse con algún animal de ese lugar. Mientras caminaba pensaba en como debía de actuar ahora con sus amigas ahora que posiblemente vallan a entrometerse en sus cosas, siguió pensando hasta que decidió solo despistarlas o responder con la verdad pero a medias. Continúo caminando hasta que llego a una gran cueva haciendo que sonriera sabiendo que había llegado la hora, respiro hondo y se adentró cautelosamente a la cueva siendo su sorpresa al ver unas grandes cantidades de gemas tan grandes como unas montañas. No sabía si era por su tamaño de bebé dragón o por el tamaño de la cueva pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que si se hacía con ese tesoro se sacaba la lotería. Se adentró más admirando todas las gemas que había ya que se podía ver que había distinta gemas como rubíes, zafiros, diamantes, esmeraldas, etc.

 **Spike:** Le pegue al gordo, menuda cantidad de gemas. No sé si comerme algunas o llevarme algunas. No, debo recordar para que vine aquí. Solo espero que él no sea muy agresivo o sino moriré de nuevo.

El joven dragón se dispuso a sentarse apilando las gemas para estar más cómodo para después cerrar los ojos y empezar a meditar y esperar a lo que llegaba el dueño de la cueva, mientras lo hacía le paso la idea de comerse algunas gemas pero luego recordó que a ese dragón no le gustaba los ladrones y posiblemente lo mataría si lo hiciera así que descarto esa idea. Siguió meditando hasta que sintió que el ambiente se hacía más caluroso como si de una sauna se tratase, el joven dragón solo dio una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que le momento había llegado ahora debía de actuar de forma cuidadosa o seria fin del juego. Abrió los ojos para ver a un gran dragón adulto de color verde oscuro y de espinas de color verde limón, sus ojos eran de color amarillo intenso. Spike al verlo cara a cara sintió un poco de miedo no obstante pudo disimularlo para aparentar estar tranquilo ante imponente criatura.

 **Dragón:** Que estás haciendo en mi cueva y porque estas sobre mis gemas.

 **Spike:** \- Llego el momento, hora de hacer mis jugadas. Dios, Buda, Kami sama, Alá no me dejen – Hola, soy Spike. No te preocupes no te tus gemas, a decir verdad no tengo ningún interés en ellas.

 **Dragón:** Entonces que haces aquí ¡respóndeme!

 **Spike:** \- Valla que carácter – A decir verdad te estaba buscando a ti, escuche que un dragón vivía por este bosque y decidí conocerle para hacer un trato con él.

 **Dragón:** ¿Trato? No juegues conmigo enano.

 **Spike:** \- Hijo de perra, espera a que crezca y veremos quién es el enano lagartija superdesarrollada – No estoy jugando, de verdad vine para proponerte algo.

 **Dragón:** ¿Y qué seria eso?

 **Spike:** Primero que nada déjame preguntarte algo, todas estas gemas son tuyas ¿no es así?

 **Dragón:** Así es.

 **Spike:** Y dime todas estas gemas ¿son tan importantes para ti, son de gran valor?

 **Dragón:** A qué quieres llegar con esto.

 **Spike:** A lo que quiero llegar es que todas estas gemas no importaran en un futuro. Los dragones vivimos por mucho tiempo pero no somos eternos de hecho nadie lo es, si hay un alba hay un ocaso incluso para nuestra especie y cuando eso pasa todo lo que dejamos es lo que importa. Estos piedras preciosas al final serán de otro y tu mi amigo quedaras en el olvido, lo que yo te vine a proponer es algo mucho más valiosas que todas las gemas del mundo.

 **Dragón:** ¿Y qué seria eso?

 **Spike:** Un legado, el legado es algo con lo que nos recuerdan, alguien a quien con quien después de la muerte aun vivirás.

 **Dragón:** ¿Y cuál sería ese legado?

 **Spike:** Yo, veras yo nunca eh convivido con mi especie antes ya que eh vivido con ponis todas mi vida y no se mucho de ella. Vine hacia ti porque quiero que me enseñes a ser un verdadero dragón y saber aprovechar todas mis habilidades que tengo como uno.

 **Dragón:** ¿Tu? Ja y como sería tú mi legado.

 **Spike:** Ya que no se mucho de los míos como te dije tu podrías instruirme y enseñarme todo lo que sabes. De esa forma yo sería tu legado, después de todo nadie quieres ser olvidado.

 **Dragón:** Suena interesante tu propuesta. Pero como no sé qué esto es un engaño para quedarte con mis gemas.

 **Spike:** \- Valla que desconfianza, debo de ser muy cuidadoso con mis palabras si es que quiero que esto funcione – Como te había dicho, no tengo ningún interés en tus gemas. Sé que los dragones somos conocidos por nuestros tesoros y por nuestra codicia pero yo no tomaría las gemas de otro y mucho menos las de mi maestro. Te doy mi palabra de dragón que nunca tomare tus gemas sin permiso aun si no aceptas ser mi maestro y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Además pienso que si tuviera mi tesoro yo mismo me lo ganaría y no lo robaría.

 **Dragón:** Tus palabras suenas honestas niño y veo que dices la verdad sobre que vives con ponis por tu tamaño y por tu olor.

 **Spike:** ¿Mi tamaño?

 **Dragón:** Así es, sino me equivoco ellos solo comen plantas y tú al vivir con ellos comes lo mismo además de alguna gema que te den ¿no es cierto?

 **Spike:** Así es.

 **Dragón:** Lo suponía, nosotros además de gemas comemos carne y eso nos ayuda en nuestro crecimiento. Las gemas solo son aperitivos.

 **Spike:** Bueno eso si lo se después de todo tengo colmillos para ese tipo de comida.

 **Dragón:** Así que ya has comido carne ¿eh? Bueno es nos quita un problema, seria molesto hacerte comer carne.

 **Spike:** Qué quieres decir con eso

 **Dragón:** Digo que acepto tu proposición de hacerte mi aprendiz, te enseñare como ser un dragón enano.

 **Spike:** Muchas gracias…

 **Dragón:** Pero si descubro que es un engaño o si intentas robarme aunque sea una sola de mis gema ¡haré que te arrepientas! ¿Entendiste?

 **Spike:** Claro como el agua.

 **Dragón:** Y dime chico ¿por qué estas con ponis y no con tu especie? ¿Acaso eres una mascota o algo así?

 **Spike:** (Puso una cara seria y molesta) Yo no soy mascota de nadie, solo estoy con ellas porque son mis amigas y las ayudo. No soy su mascota, no le sirvo a nadie.

 **Dragón:** Jajaja tienes espíritu enano, eso me gusta. Serás un buen aprendiz, pero por ahora quiero que me dejes dormir.

 **Spike:** Claro pero dime cómo te llamas.

 **Dragón:** Mi nombre es Reginald mocoso recuérdalo bien.

 **Spike:** Bien maestro Reginald vendré otro día para el entrenamiento, ahora debo de atender unos asuntos en casa.

 **Reginald:** Bien, te estaré esperando. Te enseñare bien enano espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

 **Spike:** Créeme. No lo haré.

El joven dragón se despidió de su nuevo maestro para después salir de la cueva y dirigirse hacia Poniville con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras caminaba pensaba en su día y en las locuras que paso con su amiga rosada, también pensaba que ahora tendría que salir más seguido para ver a su maestro y eso significaba que tenía que tener una excusa para sus amigas aunque eso lo dejaría para después. Siguió caminando hasta que pudo divisar el pueblo y apresuro el paso cuando escucho un sonido muy familiar y al voltear pudo ver a Owlowiscious junto con Twilight corriendo hacia su dirección a lo que el joven dragón ya podía imaginarse el sermón que le daría su amiga lavanda, se quedó parado esperando a que su amiga lo alcanzara para poder tener una charla con ella.

 **Spike:** Hola Twilight.

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike, en donde has estado! ¡¿Por qué estás en la entrada del bosque Everfree?! ¡En que estabas pensando!

 **Spike:** Eso yo debo de preguntarte. Porque enviaste a las chicas a interrogarme sobre lo que hice el día de hoy.

 **Twilight:** Eh… ¿lo descubriste?

 **Spike:** Claro que si ¿pensaste que no lo haría? No me tomes por tonto Sparkle.

 **Twilight:** Spike yo…

 **Spike:** Escucha, no estoy molesto Twi. Sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones sin embargo eso no quita que intentaste invadir mi privacidad sin mencionar que enviaste a las chicas para que les contara lo que me hace pensar que no me tienes confianza.

 **Twilight:** Eso no es verdad Spike. Te tengo mucha confianza, lo que pasa es que me preocupe por ti y por eso hice eso.

 **Spike:** Twilight te dije que todo estaba bien y que no tenías porque preocuparte. Tienes que entender que ya no soy un niño aunque físicamente aun lo sea, agradezco que tu preocupación aun así debes de confiar un poco más en mí.

 **Twilight:** Lo se Spike y lo siento mucho te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.

 **Spike:** Eso espero, no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad.

 **Twilight:** Si, lamento también eso pero dime ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

 **Spike:** Jeje digamos que las chicas no son muy buenas ocultando las cosas en especial Pinkie Pie además de que todas repentinamente mostraron interés en mi sin ningún motivo y eso las delato. Creo que tu plan no fue muy bueno Twi.

 **Twilight:** (Algo apenada) Si, no fue uno muy bueno.

 **Spike:** Aunque creo que hay algo más en esto ¿no es así?

 **Twilight:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Spike:** Me refiero a que hay algo más del porque las enviaste, algo que tal vez se me esté pasando. Así que dime, que era.

 **Twilight:** Bueno… veraz también me preocupaba de que tal vez este celoso de Owlowiscious como había dicho Fluttershy y por eso tu forma de actuar, creí que pensabas de que él te estaba reemplazando.

 **Spike:** Ja jaja jajaja jajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

 **Twilight:** ¿Te estas riendo de mí? (Spike se seguía riendo) Spike no es broma, de verdad pensé eso (aún se reía) sé que suena algo ridículo pero no estoy mintiendo (seguía riéndose) ¡Spike!

 **Spike:** JAJAJAJA lo se Twilight es solo que jajaja no puedo creer que creyeras eso si yo mismo te pregunte en donde estaba Owlowiscious para darle la bienvenida jajaja hay Twilight enserio ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza?

 **Twilight:** Creo que me deje llevar por ideas locas jeje.

 **Spike:** Así parece.

 **Twilight:** Es solo que me preocupe de que tal vez te fueras por celos.

 **Spike:** Ay Twilight (le indica con su garra que se acerque para después darle un golpecito con sus dedos como en la biblioteca y dándole una pequeña sonrisa) cuantas veces te lo eh dicho, yo nunca me apartare de tu lado aun si tú lo quisieras. Siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en las buenas y las malas, aun si me odiaras yo estaré hay para apoyarte ya sea a tu lado o desde las sombras nunca te voy de abandonar no importa la situación Twilight.

La unicornio lavanda estaba anonadada por las palabras dichas por el joven dragón, cada palabra dicha la dejaron sorprendida. Veía a su amigo a lo ojos y con esa sonrisa cálida en su rostro la hacía sentir segura y hacia que su corazón empezara a latir más rápido, ver a su amigo actuar de esa forma era como ver a alguien maduro a alguien con quien podías contar y sentirse seguro. Ella sabía que su amigo había cambiado y eso la preocupaba pero al verlo así esas preocupaciones se esfumaron, empezó a ver a su amigo ya no como un bebé sino como un adulto solo que en el cuerpo de un niño. Twilight seguía viendo a los ojos a Spike y empezó a perderse en esos ojos esmeralda que la hipnotizaban y la atraían y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse muy lentamente hacia su amigo, su mente ahora no reaccionaba y se dejaba llevar por el momento. Ella no podía para y no es que quisiera hacerlo, había olvidado todo su razonamiento y solo se dejó llevar por esa sensación una sensación que nunca antes había sentido y que le gustaba. Spike por otro lado no sabía lo que pasaba, él creía que su amiga lo que quería abrazar por lo que también empezó a acercarse sin saber que las intenciones de su amiga eran otras. La unicornio lavanda poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos y estuvo a punto lograr su cometido si no fuera porque Owlowiscious la llamo trayéndola de vuela en sí, Twilight al darse cuenta de lo que casi había hecho se puso roja y nerviosa intentando dar una excusa por su forma de actuar a lo que Spike solo se confundió mas y le dijo que no tenía que ponerse así solo porque quería darle un abrazo. La unicornio lavanda parpadeó un par de veces para luego empezar a reír y afirmar lo dicho por su amigo escamoso y luego voltear donde su búho mascota que le indica que tenían que volver. Spike por otro lado empezaba que su amiga estaba un poco loca pero no le dio mucha importancia se dirijo hacia Poniville para poder descansar. Por el camino Twilight pensaba en lo que casi hace con su amigo haciendo que el color rojo volviera en su rostro e intentaba darle una respuesta lógica a ese comportamiento pero al no encontrar ninguno intento despejar todo eso para olvidarlo y hacer que nada paso sin embargo cuando intentaba olvidarlo volvía a recordarlo haciendo un círculo vicioso. Seguía de esa manera hasta que recordó que el joven dragón no había notado su forma de actuar haciéndola pensar de que como su amigo hubiera reaccionado, al pensar en eso su corazón volvió a latir con más fuerza haciendo que colocara un casco en su pecho. Spike al notar eso le pregunto si todo estaba bien a lo que la unicornio lavanda solo asintió algo nerviosa cosa que Spike no le dio mucha importancia.

El joven dragón pensaba muy detalladamente sobre su día de hoy y de cómo todo había salido bien aunque con algunas complicaciones pero nada que él no pueda manejar, empezó a idear un plan para poder ir donde su maestro para poder tener un mejor entrenamiento y poder saber utilizar sus habilidades de dragón que ahora poseía y a la vez estar con sus amigas sin que ellas lo descubran. Tenía un rostro serio y pensativo cosa que Twilight no pasó desapercibido, pensado con mucho detalle y cuidado para evitar cosas como las que paso hoy día y ser descubierto. La unicornio lavanda se preguntaba que estaría pensando Spike hasta que le vino una idea de que tal vez estaría pensando en lo que había pasado anteriormente haciendo que se preguntara si Spike se sentía incómodo por eso. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que Twilight decidió hacerle una pregunta a Spike, estaba por decir algo hasta que escucharon un grito que venia del cielo haciendo que la unicornio lavanda levantara la mirada y viera a su miga Raimbow Dash aterrizando a un costado suyo.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Hay estas!

 **Twilight:** Raimbow Dash que sucede.

 **Raimbow:** Oh hola Twilight. Estaba buscando a Spike por toda Poniville después de que me dejara sola haciéndome creer que los Wonderbolts estaban buscando a una nueva integrante.

 **Twilight:** ¿Caíste en ese truco tan viejo?

 **Raimbow:** Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que Spike responda todo ahora.

 **Twilight:** Raimbow eso ya no es importante, Spike y yo ya hablamos y ya no me meteré en sus cosas. Me equivoque en lo que hice además de que Spike descubrió todo y ya me disculpe con él.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Te disculpaste y descubrió todo?

 **Twilight:** Si, como te dije fue un error mío el cual no volveré a cometer y Spike acepto mis disculpas.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Así? Bueno eso no quita el hecho de que tendrá que responder por el engaño que me hizo. Y bien Spike ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

 **Spike:** …

 **Raimbow:** ¿Spike?

 **Spike:** …

 **Raimbow:** Spike.

 **Spike:** …

 **Raimbow:** ¡Spike!

 **Spike:** …

 **Raimbow:** ¡SPIKEEEEE!

 **Spike:** (Voltea a verla) ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?

En otra parte…

En algún lugar lejos de las tierras de Equestria se encontraba el mismo poni encapuchado que al parecer hay hecho un pequeño campamento en un espeso bosque cerca de un arroyo y estaba sentado frente a una fogata mientras observaba unos mapas y uno de ellos era un mapa de Equestria cuando sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, giro su cabeza hacia su derecha para después mirar hacia el cielo.

 **Poni:** Otra vez, siento que mi estudiante ideal me está llamando.

Después de decir eso sacudió su cabeza para luego continuar observando sus mapas.

En las afueras de Poniville…

Cerca de la entrada del pueblo se encontraba Twilight Sparkle sujetando con fuerza a Raimbow Dash ya que ella se encontraba furiosa agitando sus pata delanteras intentando agarrar al joven dragón para golpearlo y gritando cosas como que le iba a dar una lección al joven dragón y demás incoherencias por darle esa respuesta dándole a entender de que no le había puesto nada de atención a lo que le había dicho, la unicornio lavanda intentaba calmar a su amiga e impidiéndole su avance pero a la pegaso cian solo la ignoraba e intentaba librarse de su agarre mientras que Spike solo veía divertido la escena protagonizada por su amiga sin saber el porqué de su actuar ya que él estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni había notado que si amiga había llegado y solo levanto sus garras y comenzó a moverlas de lado a lado en señal de defensa y preguntando por qué actuaba así haciendo que su amiga se molestara aún más. Continuaron así por un buen tiempo hasta que pudieron calmar a la pegaso que después de calmarse se despidió de la unicornio lavanda y del joven dragón para dirigirse hacia su casa para descansar a lo que los antes mencionados hicieron lo mismo, al llegar ambos fueron hacia la sala ya que Twilight quería escribir una carta para la princesa Celestia a lo que Spike fue hacia el escritorio para comenzar a escribir. Después de escribirla y mandarla con el fuego del joven dragón ambos se fueron a dormir solo que de los dos ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, por el lado de Twilight ella estaba pensando en lo sucedido con Spike hace poco ya que eso no la dejaba tranquila ella siempre a estado con su amigo escamoso y nunca le había pasado eso, no sabía si era porque antes solo se dedicaba a sus estudios o que su llegada a Poniville hizo que cambiara algo en ella y viera su amigo de otra forma además de su nueva actitud aunque no estaba muy segura ya que antes él no era así, sea lo que sea despejaba esas ideas de su mente para poder conciliar el sueño ya que si seguía pensando en eso no dormiría nada; por el lado de Spike el solo sonreía al ver que todo marchaba según sus planes aunque tuve ciertos inconvenientes y seguramente habría más en el futuro eso no lo desanimaba solo tenía que moverse más cuidadosamente y todo le ira pedido de boca, con esa idea en la cabeza cerró los ojos para poder descansar tranquilamente.


	22. Chapter 22

Bien mis amigos ya llegamos al final de la primera temporada, sinceramente me alegra saber que les encanto mi fic a decir verdad al principio pensaba que tal vez no sería de su agrado pero no me rendí no señor seguí a delante sin parar y estoy feliz que haber llegado hasta aquí sin embargo aún no termina esto, aún falta mucho para que termine. Si bien me tarde un poco en publicar capítulos pero fue porque tuve un pequeño accidente y me pusieron un yeso en mi brazo incapacitándome en hacer muchas cosas, pero ya estoy a mi 100% y listo para seguir con la historia que tanto les gusta. Eh visto sus comentarios y como les había dicho anteriormente si quieren que Spike este con alguien solo háganmelo saber y la que tenga más votos pude ser una candidata y si no tiene a una favorita será a lazar aunque si tengo pensado en ponerle una pareja aunque aún no me decido, mis consejeros me dan muchas opciones aunque yo siempre eh dicho que el público también tiene derecho a votar jeje. Bueno que más puedo decir sino que agradecerles a todos los lectores fieles que aún siguen mi historia y les prometo que cosas interesantes y nuevas pasaran, buenas y malas pero sobretodo inesperadas tanto para nuestro protagonista como para su amigas y todos los demás. Antes de irme les daré un pequeño resumen del capítulo "Fiesta para una": En ese capítulo las cosas no cambiaron mucho salvo de que Spike aprovechando que sus amigas estaban tan ocupadas planeando la fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie Pie que se fue para entrenar a las afueras del pueblo para estar listo cuando valla a entrenar con su nuevo maestro además de practicar con su fuego que ahora dominaba un poco mejor pero aún no lograba que crear grandes bolas de fuego, solo podía crearlas de la mitad de su estatura y solo hacia unas cinco como máximo después de eso ya no podía crear más y estaba muy exhausto además de que aún no podía lanzarlas como proyectiles; mejoro es su movilidad y reflejo ya que ahora podía golpear con mayor velocidad y haciendo pequeños trucos a la hora de pelear como por ejemplo una barrida de pierna entre otras cosas y las chicas no notaron su ausencia ya que volvió a tiempo para la fiesta sorpresa de su amiga para felicitarla por su cumpleaños y unirse a la fiesta con las demás. Y Bueno ese sería el resumen de lo que paso en ese cap como había dicho antes los cap donde Spike casi ni aparezca no serán de mucha relevancia y esos no los pondré ya que Spike casi ni aparece aunque pienso en que en esos capitulo pueda poner algo pero por el momento no, también pienso en poner 2 episodios en un solo cap para así poder avanzar más aunque eso se verá luego. Bueno sin más que decir y ya no los molesto más y los dejo con este cap, que los disfruten.

Chapter 22

Nueva vida

Capítulo 22: La mejor noche de la historia.

Era un nuevo amanecer en el pueblo de Poniville y como siempre nuestro protagonista se levantaba muy temprano antes que todos incluso antes que la familia Apple para iniciar con sus ejercicios matutinos, con el transcurso del tiempo su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado todos esos ejercicios ya que ahora podía hacerlos sin problema alguno aunque aún no dominaba muy bien su fuego pero eso no lo desanimaba pues sabía que con el tiempo podría mejorar en ese aspecto así que por el momento se concentraba en sus habilidades físicas que mejoraban con cada día que pasaba, Spike pensaba que eso era debido a su cuerpo de dragón aunque le sorprendía eso ya que aún era un bebé dragón físicamente sin embargo eso le preguntaría a su nuevo maestro cuando lo vea. Mientras hacia sus ejercicios y practicaba sus katas decidió hacer unos trucos haciendo un salto mortal inverso, cuando dio el salto no le salió como esperaba y termino con la cara estrellada en el suelo y volvió a intentarlo unas cuantas veces más pero tenía el mismo resultado. Al ver que no le salía decidió dejarlo para otro momento ya que aún era muy pronto para ese tipo de trucos y por ahora se concentraría en defensa personal básica ya después con más entrenamiento y practica podría hacer todo tipo de trucos y acrobacias. Después de sus ejercicios corrió hacia la biblioteca donde se dio una ducha rápida y empezó a preparar el desayuno para su amiga y él, al terminar llamo a su amiga quien bajo de inmediato y ambos se dispusieron a comer. Mientras comían Twilight menciono que hoy tendían que reunir a las chicas en la casa de Rarity para que estén lista ay que hoy sería la gran gala del galope, cuando Spike escucho eso dio una pequeña sonrisa sin que su amiga lo notase y respondió que entonces debían de darse prisa. Al terminar de desayunar Twilight le pidió a Spike que trajera el libro que estaba en su escritorio además de una manzana Spike obedeció y fue por el libro al verlo noto que era uno de hechizo de transformación sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y se lo llevo a su amiga. Twilight se lo agradeció para después explicarle lo que harían, Spike lo asintió y después ambos amigos salieron de su casa y se dispusieron a encontrarse con las chicas. Mientras caminaban la unicornio lavanda le contaba a su amigo escamoso lo que harían en la gala y como la pasarían diciendo que será increíble a lo cual el joven dragón asentía a lo que su amiga decía pero por su cabeza pensaba en cómo serán las cosas realmente ya que el sabia como terminarían y no quería perderse ese momento además que estando en la fiesta podría arreglar unas cosas que tenía en mente con ciertos ponis que le servirían en un futuro haciendo que diera una sonrisa y una pequeña risa de cómo serían las cosas cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Twilight y le preguntó que le causaba tanta gracia, Spike solo la vio y respondió que también deseaba ir a la fiesta y que no podía esperar a lo que la unicornio lavanda lo creyó y continuó hablando sobre la fiesta. El joven dragón solo continúo pensando en sus cosas hasta que llegaron a la casa de su amiga modista.

Cuando llegaron notaron que las chicas aun no llegaban y solo estaba Pinkie Pie que se encontraba saltando y haciendo piruetas en un trampolín muy emocionada por ir a la gala cosa que Spike encontraba divertido. Twilight en cambio fue a sentarse en el pasto y leer su libro de hechizos aunque le era difícil concentrarse con su amiga gritando y saltando con la alegría por las nubes.

 **Pinkie:** ¡Ah (salto) no (salto) puedo (salto) creer (salto) que la gran (salto) gala (salto) del galope (salto) sea (salto) esta noche (salto)!

 **Twilight:** Pinkie por favor deja de gritar trato de concentrarme.

 **Rarity:** Pinkie Pie detente ahora mismo, hay que prepararnos para la gala y no te pondré tu vestido sudada.

 **Pinkie:** (Se detiene y va donde Spike) Qué está haciendo Twilight.

 **Spike:** Está preparando un hechizo para ir la gala.

 **Rarity:** Donde están las demás, se está haciendo tarde.

 **AppleJack:** Detén tus caballos niña ya llegamos.

 **Twilight:** Perfecto estoy lista.

 **Raimbow:** Para qué.

 **Twilight:** Muy bien Spike.

 **Spike:** A la orden (coloca la manzana en el suelo).

 **Pinkie:** Una manzana ¿comeremos pie?

 **Spike:** Solo observen.

La unicornio lavanda concentro su magia en su cuerno e ilumino la manzana haciendo que se deformara como si algo estuviera queriendo salir de ahí y en un segundo a otro se convirtió en un gran carruaje rojo con una puerta marrón y encima estaba la cutie mark de Twilight, tenía adornos y unas ruedas de color dorado, arriba de la carroza tenía una pequeña bandera que tenía una manzana como símbolo además de tener un pequeño haciendo afuera para el conductor. Las chicas al verlo se maravillaron por el hechizo para después felicitarla, Spike solo dio un silbido de admiración por el hechizo ya que le gustó el modelo de la carrosa.

 **Twilight:** Gracias pero es solo el principio ¿Fluttershy trajiste a tus amigos?

 **Fluttershy:** (Salen unos ratones de su crin) Si ¿estarán a salvo Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Te doy mi palabra (ilumina su cuerno y los transforma en grandes caballos solo que con la cara de ratones) Taran.

 **Spike:** \- No sé si es una nueva especie o si salieron de un laboratorio -.

 **Rarity:** Es una opción… interesante.

 **Twilight:** Lindo ¿no? Y no se preocupen serán ratones en media noche.

 **Spike:** \- Como en los cuentos de hadas de Cenicienta, ahora que lo veo esto es un poco parecido -.

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Opalescence no!

En ese momento el gato de Rarity salto encima en uno de los caballos-ratones asuntándolos y haciendo que corriendo a todo paso además de darle una patada a la gata para quitarse la de encima.

 **Twilight:** ¡Esperen, vuelvan! Esos caballos tenían que tirar de nuestro carruaje ahora como iremos a la gala.

 **Rarity:** (Pose dramática) Que es lo que haremos ahora (se dirige hacia unos ponis) Disculpen ¿les importaría tirar de nuestro carruaje para ir a la gala? (ellos aceptan y comienzan a tirar).

 **Twilight:** Ah sí, claro.

 **Spike:** \- Hmph que débiles mentales al caer con ese truco -.

Después de que la poni modista sedujera a ese par de ponis las mane six entraron a su casa y comenzaron a arreglarse para la fiesta todas menos Spike quien decidió ir al pueblo para comprar algo antes del viaje, el joven dragón no quiso entrar por unas muy buenas razones la primera era que sus amigas estarían arreglándose y se estarían cambiando y aunque ellas no usen ropa él aun respetaba el espacio de otros y más si eran mujeres, la segunda razón era porque no tenía nada que hacer ahí ya que estaría solo con mujeres que estarían hablando de sus cosas y el como hombre estaría de sobra y la tercer razón era tenía otras cosas que hacer como bañarse para estar presentable y comprar algo ya que sabía que las chicas se tardarían en estar listas. Spike camino por las calles de Poniville directo hacia la alcaldía en busca de algo de trabajo, al llegar pudo ver a la alcaldesa sentada tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico y comía unas galletas, al verla así decidió acercarse para saludarla.

 **Spike:** Hola alcaldesa como le ha ido.

 **Alcaldesa:** Hola Spike, me ha ido muy bien, mi trabajo se me facilito y todo gracias a ti por tus consejos y ayuda.

 **Spike:** Jeje no hay de qué y dígame ¿tendrá algún trabajo para mi hoy?

 **Alcaldesa:** Lo lamento Spike pero no, estos días son donde no hay tanto trabajo y gracias a tus consejos casi no hay nada que hacer por eso pude aprovechar en tomar una merienda hoy.

 **Spike:** Oh ya veo, no importa. Gracias de todos modos por su tiempo alcaldesa.

 **Spike:** Oh vamos Spike no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo después de todo somos amigos además de que me salvaste del papeleo. Y no te preocupes, siempre hay trabajo aquí.

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias alcaldesa, solo quería algo dinero extra ya que iré a Canterlot y pensaba tal vez comprar algo ya que seguramente sus cosas cuestan un poco más.

 **Alcaldesa:** Ya veo, si todo hay es un poco más caro. Y dime ¿para qué iras a Canterlot?

 **Spike:** Veras, a las chicas y yo fuimos invitados a la gran gala del galope y por eso iremos.

 **Alcaldesa:** ¡¿La gran gala del galope?!

 **Spike:** Aah siii. Porque la sorpresa.

 **Alcaldesa:** Es una de las fiestas más importantes que hay en Equestria.

 **Spike:** Si eso ya lo sabía pero pensaba que ya lo sabía después de todo se hizo un alboroto por eso cuando había llegado al pueblo días después con Twilight.

 **Alcaldesa:** Así que fue por eso. Yo estaba ocupada con mi trabajo en ese momento aunque si escuche todo ese escándalo y me preguntaba qué había pasado. Creo que ese me olvido ese momento.

 **Spike:** Bueno eso ya paso pero la verdad no sé porque le dan tanta importancia a esa fiesta después de todo es muy aburrida.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh Spike mucho darían lo que fiera por ir además no creo que sea tan aburrida.

 **Spike:** \- No se sabe lo mucho que se equivoca – Si tú lo dices aunque presiento que tal vez esta gala no será tan aburrida como otras jejeje.

 **Alcaldesa:** Ese es el ánimo.

 **Spike:** Bueno yo me despido, que disfrute su merienda alcaldesa.

 **Alcaldesa:** Hasta luego Spike, que te diviertas en la gala. Cuando regreses espero que me cuentes como la pasaste.

 **Spike:** Seguro alcaldesa.

Después de despedirse de la alcaldesa el joven dragón camino por el pueblo pensando en cómo conseguir dinero ya que todo lo que tenía lo había gastado, solo le quedaba un poco y eso lo usaría para pagar la otra mitad de sus herramientas que le encargo al herrero. Vio al cielo y noto que no tenía mucho tiempo así que fue corriendo a la biblioteca para poder darse una ducha y estar presentable para la gala, al entrar saludo a Owlowiscious quien le devolvió el saludo y entro al baño para poder bañarse. Mientras se bañaba recordó que tenía unas gemas guardas que había conseguido cuando fue a la antigua cueva del dragón que había cubierto Poniville con su humo hace un tiempo, al recordar eso se dio prisa en bañarse y aunque él tenía pensando desde un principio intercambiarlas por dinero no era tan mala idea usarlas para comprar ya que recordó que en ocasiones algunos ponis usaban gemas en lugar de bits. Cuando termino de bañarse y secarse fue a su escondite y asegurándose de que Owlowiscious no lo viera abrió su escondite y saco dos zafiros y volvió a cerrar su escondite, salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a una tienda de artilugios donde encontró una cámara fotográfica, se dirigió a ella y vio que no era tan grande ni muy pequeña así que decidió comprarla. Fue al mostrador con la cámara y la puso junto con las dos gemas que tenía, el poni al verlas se sorprendió un poco y solo cogió una gema le dio su cambio al joven dragón que al cogerlo noto que eran unos 10 bits. Al preguntarle al poni por su cambio él le respondió que era por el valor de la gema y ese era su cambio respectivo por la compra de la cámara, Spike solo asintió y se dispuso a salir no sin antes agradecerle al poni quien solo asintió y le dije que aquí también podían editar sus fotos e imprimirlas para poder tenerlas en un álbum a lo que Spike agradeció y se dispuso a retirarse. Al salir fue corriendo directo hacia la Boutique Carrusel para poder alistarse, al entrar noto que sus amigas aún se estaban arreglando a lo que solo dio una pequeña risa al notar que no importa que mundo o dimensión sea las mujeres siempre tardan toda una vida en arreglarse. Fue a otra habitación donde encontró su traje que le había hecho Rarity el día anterior y empezó a colocarse, al terminar guardo su cámara en uno de sus bolsillos además de guardar también su cambio pero al ver la gema que se le fue devuelta hizo lo que cualquier ser razonable haría, comérsela, y se dispuso a salir para después subir y sentarse en el asiento del conductor de la carrosa a esperar a las chicas. Al estar sentado noto a los dos ponis que jalarían el carruaje conversando tranquilamente a lo que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta mientras salían sus amigas lo que no duro mucho ya que antes que de que diera cuenta sus amigas ya estaban adentro y los dos ponis empezaron a jalar el carruaje. El viaje fue tranquilo y el joven dragón solo se recostaba en el asiento del conductor con los ojos cerrados pensando en cómo sería la fiesta y que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad en ir a la biblioteca para poder investigar más cosas.

Al llegar a Canterlot Spike despertó y bajo del asiento agradeciendo a los ponis que lo trajeron para después abrir la puerta del carruaje para que sus amigas bajaran, cuando descendieron del carruaje el joven dragón vio a las chicas con sus vestidos y no pudo negar que se veían muy bien a lo que dio un silbido de alago y decirles que se veían muy lindas, las mane six agradecieron el alago del joven dragón y una que otra se sonrojaron un poco por lo dicho por su amigo escamoso. Después de eso todos fueron al castillo para entrar a la gala y por el camino las chicas comenzaron a cantar su canción de la gala seguida de los demás ponis, Spike solo las veía sin darle mucha importancia a esta escena ya que sabía que esto era algo natural en ese mundo. Después de esa escena cada una entra a la fiesta ya que querían pasar una noche inolvidable sin saber lo que les esperaba en cambio el joven dragón solo se dirigió hacia la mesa para degustar de unos aperitivos, cuando estaba por coger un plato unos ponis se le acercaron a lo que saludo a uno de ellos ya que pudo reconocerlo fácilmente.

 **Spike:** Hola Fancy Pants, es un placer volverte a ver.

 **Fancy:** Hola Spike, también es un placer volverte a ver. Deja que te presente a unos amigos míos. Caballeros él es Spike el dragón del que les conté.

 **Poni 1:** Así que tú eres el famoso Spike de quien tanto hemos oído. Es un gusto conocerte finalmente jovencito.

 **Spike:** El gusto es mío señor.

 **Poni 2:** Valla, que bien educado esta. Mucho gusto joven dragón mi nombre es Fine Paper.

Fine Paper era una poni de color lila con unos ojos del mismo color y de crin y cola rubia ondulada, tenía un collar de pelas junto con dos plumas de color naranja adornando su crin además de una bufanda de color crema con una rosa. Su cutie mark era una lupa apuntando un diamante.

 **Spike:** Mucho señora Paper, yo soy Spike.

 **Fine Paper:** Señorita joven dragón. Yo no estoy casada.

 **Spike:** Oh entonces me disculpo, yo pensé que una dama como usted ya estaría con un corcel digna de su belleza.

 **Fine Paper:** Valla, es muy halagador joven Spike. Agradezco el cumplido (algo sonrojada)

 **Poni 1:** En donde están mis modales, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Bright Emerald joven Spike.

 **Spike:** Es un gusto señor Emerald.

Bright Emerald era un poni de color blanco de crin y cola color azul claro y ojos del mismo color, tenía puesto un cuello de camisa negro con una especie de corbata antigua de color verde jade. Su cutie mark era una gran esmeralda junto con otras gemas más pequeñas debajo de ella.

 **Bright Emerald:** Y díganos joven Spike ¿usted a que se dedica? Me contaron que usted ayudo a la princesa en asuntos de la realeza.

 **Spike:** Es cierto aunque en realidad yo estoy ayudando a mi amiga Twilight en sus estudios, ella era alumna de la princesa pero fue enviada a Poniville para continuar con sus estudios y yo la estoy ayudando. Por el momento solo a eso me dedico aunque estoy pensando en dedicarme a otras cosas en un futuro que espero que no sea muy lejano.

 **Fine Paper:** Tan joven y pensando en su futuro además de servicial con la alumna de la princesa. Sin duda encontraste un diamante Fancy Pants.

 **Fancy:** Por supuesto, es como les dije, este chico está lleno de sorpresas además de que es un noble dragón y leal a sus amigas.

 **Spike:** \- Valla, yo socializando con los ponis de la alta alcurnia. Apuesto de que Rarity se moriría de la envidia si me viera ahora. Esas reuniones a las que iba con mi padre al final si sirvieron para algo, gracias viejo. Ahora solo debo de encontrar el momento exacto para dar inicio a la siguiente fase de mi plan, solo espero que se dé el momento y que todo salga bien sino tendré que hacer ciertos ajuste a esto – Y díganme ustedes a que se dedican si se puede saber.

 **Bright Emerald:** Pues veras joven Spike mi negocio como los de muchos de nosotros consiste en las gemas, más específicamente en su venta ya que en Canterlot con en otros lugares son utilizadas de muchas maneras ya sea en adornos o en la vestimenta como entre otras cosas.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, eso de be de ser fascinante. Como dragón tengo cierto interés en las gemas, no como otros obviamente, más bien las veo no solo como aperitivo sino también como algo de negocio en los que uno puede acceder si tiene los medios necesarios.

 **Bright Emerald:** Así es joven Spike pero lamentablemente en estos últimos días ha habido cierta escases en gemas que nos ha estado preocupando un poco.

 **Fine Paper:** Y que lo digas Bright Emerald, esa escases es preocupante sin mencionar las gemas raras que en si son una de las más pedidas.

 **Spike:** Disculpen mi ignorancia pero ¿a qué se refieren?

 **Fancy:** Veraz joven Spike lo que sucede es que ha habido cierta disminución en la colecta de gemas debido a los problemas que presentan a la hora de extraerlos. Si bien no es tan grave como parece sin embargo puede que en un futuro no muy lejano si lo sea. Debido a eso algunos se ven en la necesidad de buscar sus propias gemas contratando a mineros lo que ayuda en parte aunque no siempre se obtiene la cantidad requerida. Si esto continua así tendremos que recurrir a utilizar gemas artificiales y eso no les agrada a muchos.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, eso sí que es un problema – aunque en Poniville no hay ese problema pero eso es debido a que uno puede conseguir las gemas ya que el pueblo está cerca lugares donde uno puede obtener gemas, jejeje al parecer estos ricachones tienen problemas en conseguir gemas y si no tuvieran esa arrogancia y prejuicios además de algo de cerebro sabrían que pueden obtenerlas en pueblos como en Poniville en vez de ir a otros lugares. Sin embargo puedo sacarle provecho a esto -.

 **Bright Emerald:** Y que lo digas joven Spike, yo nunca usaría gemas artificiales. Mis clientes solo quieres gemas de las más altas calidades.

 **Fine Paper:** Los míos también, dudo mucho que acepten copias mal hechas.

 **Fancy:** Vamos, vamos. Seguramente abra una forma de convencerlos, si se les explica bien el problema de seguro entenderán.

 **Bright Emerald:** Eres muy optimista Fancy, nadie va a aceptan una imitación de una original.

 **Fine Paper:** Si tan solo hubiera una solución nada de esto pasaría.

 **Spike:** \- Ok la situación se me presento y es mi momento de actuar – Caballeros, y dama, creo que tengo la solución a su problema.

 **Fine Paper:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Spike:** Verán, mientras estuve en Poniville conocí a un poni que hace poco obtuvo una gran cantidad de gemas debido a que se encontraban debajo en donde vivía antiguamente. Converse con el amistosamente y me dijo que tenía la intención de venderlas ya que además de esa cueva subterránea era poseedor de una minas repletas de gemas así que me pidió si podía conseguir a alguien a quien pueda vendérselas. No sé exactamente la cantidad que posee pero les puedo asegurar que hay de sobra para cada uno de ustedes y sus amistades.

 **Bright Emerald:** ¿Es eso cierto joven Spike?

 **Spike:** Efectivamente señor Emerald.

 **Fine Paper:** ¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?

 **Spike:** Solo lo conozco como Señor S. Él es alguien que prefiere la tranquilidad y no resaltar mucho además de que es alguien que viaja continuamente y no siempre se encuentra así que yo lo ayudo de vez en cuando.

 **Fine Paper:** Pero si no lo ve mucho como lo contacta.

 **Spike:** Verán, el Señor S pasa continuamente por Poniville y en sus visitan conversamos. Al parecer le gusta el pueblo y bueno cuando él esta podemos hablar sobre estos temas.

 **Fancy:** Ya veo pues tu amigo enserio nos ayudaría. Dinos ¿Cuándo podremos hablar con él?

 **Spike:** Como dije él viaja mucho casi no lo veo pero él me dejo a cargo y yo superviso todo. En otras palabras podría decirse que yo soy su representante jejeje. Así que todas sus preguntas pueden decírmelas.

 **Fine Paper:** Bueno, si él te tiene confianza entonces no hay problema.

 **Bright Emerald:** Si, entonces ¿cuando comenzamos con los negocios?

 **Spike:** Jeje solo tienen que enviar una carta a Poniville de cuantas gemas quieres y de qué tipo y yo les responderé con el precio que les corresponde para poder llevárselas personalmente.

 **Bright Emerald:** Oh eso es maravilloso, nos has salvado de este gran problema.

 **Spike:** No es para tanto.

 **Fancy:** Claro que si Spike, solucionaste un problema mucho ante de que comenzara. Ahora ya no habrá problemas de gemas.

 **Fine Paper:** Esto se le debemos decir a todas nuestras amistades.

 **Bright Emerald:** Pienso lo mismo, nuestras penurias han acabado y todo gracias a usted joven dragón.

 **Spike:** Jeje no hay de qué. Bueno me despido, tengo que otros asuntos que atender espero que disfruten de la gala. Dama, caballeros (se despide inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y se va).

 **Fine Paper:** Valla sí que es un joven muy bien educado para estar viviendo en Poniville.

 **Bright Emerald:** No olvides que antes vivió en Canterlot así que es obvio que se comporte de buena manera.

 **Fancy:** Vamos, no debe de ser tan malo Poniville.

 **Bright Emerald:** Como siempre eres muy optimista Fancy Pants, recuerda que ellos son diferentes de nosotros.

 **Fancy:** (Suspira) Si tú lo dices.

 **Fine Paper:** Me pregunto cómo será ese tal Señor S. De seguro debe de ser un corcel muy refinado y elegante además de muy guapo seguramente.

 **Fancy, Bright:** ¿Eh?

 **Fine Paper:** N…no dije nada (algo sonrojada).

 **Bright Emerald:** Creo que a alguien le interesa cierto poni.

 **Fine Paper:** Cla-claro que no, que cosas dices Bright Emerald (mas sonrojada).

 **Fancy:** Al parecer eso es cierto.

 **Bright Emerald:** Solo espero que sea como nosotros.

 **Fine Paper:** Debe de serlo, si es amigo del joven Spike entonces lo es.

 **Bright Emerald:** Recuerda que vive en Poniville y aunque tenga modelos refinados también es amigo de ponis comunes y no sabes si el Señor S es como nosotros.

 **Fancy:** Vamos no pensemos en eso ahora y mejor disfrutemos de la gala.

En otra parte el joven dragón se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo en busca de la biblioteca de ese lugar, él quería seguir investigando sobre esas extrañas gemas que leyó hace un tiempo que aún le causaban intriga. Pensó por un momento ir al dormitorio de la princesa en busca de más información pero de inmediato descarto esa idea ya que de seguro habría guardias y si lo descubrían dudaba mucho si podría salir de esa así que decidió volver a la biblioteca en busca de información y posiblemente encontrar algo más que le sea de utilidad. Seguía caminando entre los pasillos del castillo en busca de la biblioteca, pensando en que debía de darse prisa ya que posiblemente haiga un guardia rondando por ahí; le había costado un poco irse de la fiesta ya que uno que otro poni lo saludaba e intentaba iniciar una conversación con él debido a que algunos lo conocían y se lo habían dicho a sus amistades y ya que no había muchos bebes dragones morados con espinas verdes en Equestria era fácil reconocerlo. Spike había hecho todo lo posible para poder salir de la conversación y despedirse de ellos sin sonar grosero ya que no quería que tuvieran una mala imagen de él cuando recién había hecho su jugada, se dirigía a una de las puertas del castillo para adentrarse diciéndoles a los guardias que iría al tocador cosa que le creyeron y pudo ir en busca de la biblioteca lo que lo lleva a donde está ahora; buscando dicho lugar pero sin éxito alguno. Siguió caminando en el castillo que más parecía un laberinto, si bien los recuerdos que poseía del lugar que tenía al reencarnar le ayudaban un poco no le daba buena orientación ya que casi nunca caminaba por el castillo sino era con Twilight para ayudarla en algo cosa que lo molestaba un poco ya que eso lo hacía parecer un sirviente. Ya cansado decidió marcar unas partes del castillo con sus garras dejando unos cortes en las paredes no muy grandes en los bordes para no perderse cosa que no le sirvió de mucho ya que cuando daba vuelta a un pasillo pudo divisar la marca que dejo irritándolo. Camino y camino busca esa habitación, dicha biblioteca deseaba encontrar para su curiosidad zacear más al no encontrarla su irritación aumentaba. Mientras seguía caminando pudo ver un cuadro de un poni aristócrata con vestimenta muy antigua que había visto cinco veces lo que significaba que ya había pasado por ese lugar y que solo dio vueltas y que también vio la marca que dejo con su garrar a un lado del cuadro cosa que le daba de entender una cosa.

 **Spike:** ¡Me perdí! ¡Sabía que tenía que doblar a la derecha y no a la izquierda en ese pasadizo, ahora no se en donde carajos estoy! ¡Grrr me lleva la verga, maldito castillo esto más perece un maldito laberinto! ¡¿Cómo carajos no se pierden en este pinche lugar?! ¡Deberían poner un puto mapa, eh pasado por este lugar más de cinco putas veces y eh visto el mismo cuadro todo el tiempo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Puto castillo, puto laberinto, putos pasadizos, putas paredes, puto cuadro, puta hormiga, puto todo!

Nuestro protagonista después de maldecir el lugar se apoyó de espaldas en una ventana abierta mirando el suelo pensando en cómo volvería a la fiesta, solo perdió el tiempo caminando en el castillo ya que estuvo dando vueltas todo el tiempo. Siguió en esa posición viendo el suelo cuando pudo notar su sombra siendo producida por una gran luz que provenía detrás de él cosa que lo sorprendió ya que era de noche y no había nada en esa zona que produjera una luz tan fuerte, volteo para ver qué era lo que la producía y pudo ver la luna en todo su esplendor brillando intensamente acompañada por un sinfín número de estrellas que adornaban la noche haciéndola hermosa a la vista del joven dragón. Spike quedo admirado por este espectáculo ya que nunca había visto algo así ni en su vida pasada ni en esta vida aun cuando ya casi cumplía un año en ese mundo, sin duda alguna era una maravilla y un deleite para sus ojos verla en toda su gloria olvidando él porque estaba molesto y por qué había ido por ahí, tanto que no noto una presencia que se le acercaba. Siguió viendo la noche que decidió salir al jardín saltando por la ventana del castillo para verla mejor.

 **Spike:** Guau, sin duda alguna esta es la noche más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida. La luna brilla en toda su belleza esta noche, no me cabe la duda de que es el astro más hermoso que existe. Siempre brillando y alumbrado la noche asiéndola más hermosa y junto a las estrellas lo hace aún más.

 **¿?:** Gra…gracias por decir eso.

 **Spike:** ¿Mph? (voltea para ver quien es) ¿princesa Luna?

 **Luna:** Hola joven Spike, es un gusto saber que aún me recuerdas.

 **Spike:** \- Rayos, baje la guardia y termine siendo sorprendido. Tsk solo espero que no me haya escuchado o sino tendré problemas, o bien no hay mal que por bien no venga, veamos que puedo obtener de este encuentro inesperado – Como olvidarla princesa pero dígame ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar en la gala con su hermana?

 **Luna:** Eso debería preguntártelo a ti ¿no crees?

 **Spike:** -Buena respuesta princesa, buena respuesta – Vera princesa, lo que sucede es que decidí tomar un tiempo para respirar. Sinceramente no soy tan fanático de este tipo de fiestas. No es que no me agrade solo es que no me llaman mucho la atención que digamos ¿Y usted?

 **Luna:** Bueno… veraz yo decidí no asistir a la gala, aun no me siento muy cómoda estando entre todos los ponis, sé que son mis súbditos pero no sé si me han perdonado por lo de Nightmare moon. Posiblemente aun me tengan miedo y no me acepten (baja la cabeza con tristeza).

 **Spike:** Princesa no piense en eso, lo que hizo es pasado y ahora debe de vivir su presente para tener un futuro, no puede seguir apegada a algo que paso hace mil años.

 **Luna:** Aun así no puedo evitar pensar en eso, sin mencionar que eh visto como algunos ponis me miran con algo de miedo en sus ojos. No los culpo, quien no tendría miedo a un monstruo que hizo cosas atroces. Seguramente tú también me tienes miedo.

 **Spike:** \- Así hay quienes piensan eso ¿eh? Me gustaría verlos para romperles la madre por pensar esas tonterías, si hay algo que no tolero es la discriminación de los demás por su puta ignorancia. Como se atreven a juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo – Princesa venga aquí un momento.

 **Luna:** ¿Para qué?

 **Spike:** Solo venga por favor

La princesa de la noche no muy segura se elevó con sus alas para poder salir hacia el jardín y dirigirse hacia el bebé dragón quien la esperaba pacientemente. Cuando llevo se puso al frente de Spike quien la veía directamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante cosa que la incomodaba un poco, para ser solo un bebé dragón tenía una mirada muy seria que parecía la de un adulto o cuando su hermana se ponía muy seria cosa que casi nunca pasaba si no era algo de suma importancia y delicado. Spike al tenerla cerca decidió hablar.

 **Spike:** Princesa Luna escuche bien, yo no le tengo miedo y nunca lo tuve. Yo no la veo con esos ojos, usted es la princesa de la noche y gobernante de Equestria junto con su hermana. Es usted quien hace las noches muy hermosas y aquellos que no la aprecien no tienen gusto para la belleza. Lo que hizo en el pasado puede que haya sido algo muy malo pero eso no la define, usted se arrepintió de lo que hizo y su hermana la perdono dándole una segunda oportunidad y apostaría mi vida que ella jamás perdió la esperanza de que su hermana se encontrara en el fondo de ese ser de pesadillas así como yo lo hice. Es como le dije solo porque alguien tropieza no significa que este perdido, solo necesita que alguien le extienda una garra amiga. Escuche, una vez leí una historia sobre un chico que siempre fue marginado por una carga que tuvo desde su nacimiento puesta por su padre, él siempre fue rechazado y marginado por todos pero él nunca se rindió por cumplir su sueño y al final lo consiguió ganándose el respeto y admiración de todos. Usted no está sola princesa, tiene a su hermana y a mí. Y aun si todos la rechazan yo no lo haré le doy mi palabra y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. No se rinda princesa, puede que tome tiempo pero las heridas sanan y estoy seguro que todos la perdonaran y la aceptaran y si no hacen es porque son unos… tontos, si eso son al no ver a alguien tan amable y bella como usted – por poco suelto una peor grosería que esa. Debo de controlarme un poco – usted los cuida en las noches y les da este bello espectáculo (señala la noche) y si alguien sigue pensando de esa manera sea quien sea yo le daré una buena lección para que olviden sus prejuicios (choca su puño izquierdo con la palma de su garra derecha). Recuerde esto princesa, no está sola, yo estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré (se señala con el pulgar de su garra derecha y cierra su ojo izquierdo dándola una gran sonrisa).

La princesa Luna estaba totalmente anonadada por la palabras del bebé dragón, sus palabras sonaban totalmente sinceras y sin ninguna pisca de mentira. Se le quedo viendo a sus ojos que mostraban total confianza y seguridad, nunca nadie le había dicho tales palabras antes. El acaba de afirmar que nunca la iba a rechazar aun si todos lo hacían y que siempre estaría a su lado. Pensó cada palabra dicho por él y tenía razón, su hermana razón perdió la fe en ella y ahora tenía a Spike que tampoco la perdió. Cosa que la alegraba y hacia que su corazón se acelerara de felicidad. Ella había ganado a un amigo, su primer amigo en mucho tiempo un verdadero amigo que no la rechazaba ni la quería solo por su posición sino por cómo era ella en realidad sin ningún tipo de prejuicio ni miedo. Ella no podía estar más feliz, pensaba que estaría sola esa noche pero se equivocó ya que encontró a alguien que se acercó a ella sin miedo alguno sin embargo aún le quedaba algo de inseguridad por parte de los demás ponis.

 **Luna:** Mu-muchas gracias por decir eso joven Spike. Me hace muy feliz al saber que alguien no me tiene miedo pero eso no significa que todos me acepten tal como tú lo haces.

 **Spike:** (Suspira) Princesa Luna míreme bien (ella lo mira) ¿Qué ve cuando me mira?

 **Luna:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Spike:** Le repito la pregunta ¿Qué ve cuando me mira?

 **Luna:** Disculpa pero no te entiendo.

 **Spike:** A lo que me refiere es que yo no soy como los demás, soy un dragón y el único que vive en Equestria. Eso quiere decir que no hay otros como yo en ninguna ciudad lo que significa que estoy solo y no conozco nada de mi especie, sin embargo no me siento solo, tengo a mis amigas y aunque seamos diferentes eso no nos importa aun cuando los de mi clase no somos bien vistos por los demás. Los dragones somos considerados codiciosos y en algunos casos bestias o monstruos y yo en algún momento creceré y ve veré como los demás dragones pero a mis amigas no les importa eso y me aceptan tal y como soy, puede que haya ponis que tal vez me teman cuando sea más grande pero yo les demostrare que no soy como los demás dragones así que princesa yo comprende un poco lo que siente.

 **Luna:** ¿En-enserio tú me puedes comprender?

 **Spike:** Así es princesa, usted no está sola.

 **Luna:** Yo pensé que nadie comprendería este sentimiento, me alegra saber que hay alguien que me entiende.

 **Spike:** Jeje claro princesa, por eso le digo que no se desanime. Vera como las cosas cambiaran y todos olvidaran lo que hizo.

 **Luna:** Muchas gracias. Por cierto ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **Spike:** Claro.

 **Luna:** ¿Tú serias… mi amigo?

 **Spike:** Princesa me ofende (ella se deprime) pensé que ya lo éramos (le da una sonrisa y ella se alegra).

 **Luna:** Muchas gracias joven Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje solo dígame Spike princesa Luna.

 **Luna:** Claro, si tú me dices Luna.

 **Spike:** No hay problema… Luna – si algo se es que mi padre siempre me dijo que un caballero nunca debe hacer llorar a una dama -.

 **Luna:** Por cierto Spike ¿viniste solo o acompañado?

 **Spike:** Vine con mis amigas pero cada se fue por su lado.

 **Luna:** Eso no me parece bien ¿no te pone un poco triste que te hayas quedado solo?

 **Spike:** Para nada, cada una de ellas tenía sus planes y no podía impedirles que gocen la fiesta a su manera. Además si me hubiera quedado con ellas no estaría disfrutando de este momento contigo Luna.

 **Luna:** (Algo sonrojada) Gra-gracias por decir eso Spike… también yo estoy disfrutando de este momento contigo.

 **Spike:** Jeje no hay de que, para eso están los amigos.

 **Luna:** Pero ¿no crees que tus amigas te estén buscando?

 **Spike:** No lo creo, de seguro estarán en sus asuntos y disfrutando de la fiesta. Jeje aunque creo que tenían una idea equivocada de cómo era todo esto.

 **Luna:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Spike:** Solo digamos que su idea de la gala no es lo que se esperaban.

 **Luna:** ¿Y no crees que puedan necesitar algo de ayuda?

En la fiesta…

Las mane six se encontraban en la fiesta disfrutándola o eso es lo que querían ya que no estaba saliendo como lo esperaban, cada una se encontraba desilusionadas porque si noche tan esperada era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que habían pensado que seria. AppleJack esperaba vender sus productos a los ponis pero no contaba que nadie lo quería ya que en la fiesta había comida y solo pudo vender un pai, Raimbow Dash esperaba pasar tiempo con los Wonderbolts lastimosamente ellos eran uno de los centros de atracción y su tiempo era demasiado corto casi inexistente, Rarity pensaba pasar tiempo con el príncipe Blueblood para conocerlo mejor y esperar a ser su futura pareja lastimosamente el príncipe era un completo cretino y descortés con la unicornio blanca, Fluttershy pensaba convivir con los animalitos del jardín sin embargo los animales al verla se iban corriendo, Twilight esperaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su maestra la princesa Celestia no obstante ella era el principal centro de atracción y todos iban a saludarla y ella al ser la gobernante no podía rechazarlos dejando a Twilight con las ganas y Pinkie Pie esperaba que la fiesta se animara pero nadie le dijo que el tipo de fiesta a la que ella estaba acostumbrada era totalmente lo contrario y sus intentos de animarla fueron inútiles ganándose la crítica de los presentes dejándola en una mesa desanimada. En ese momento cada una se puso seria y alzo la cabeza con una mirada totalmente decidida.

 **Mane Six:** ¡NO! ¡Espere toda mi vida este momento y no voy a dejarlo escapar! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga haré de esta! ¡UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE!

Tras decir eso cada una fue a cumplir su cometido sin saber en los problemas que causarían a todos los presentes dándoles a todos una noche inolvidable pero en un sentido completamente diferente.

Con Spike y Luna…

 **Spike:** Nah, de seguro estarán bien.

Después de ese momento conmovedor entre la princesa de la noche y su nuevo amigo ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre todo lo que habían vivido hasta esta noche. Spike comenzó a contarle sobre lo que vivió con las chicas divirtiendo a la princesa aunque también le preocupo un poco al saber que tuvo que distraer a una hidra para salvar a sus amigas y sobre la osa menor que vino al pueblo por dos ponis muy torpes aunque Spike la tranquilizó diciendo que al final todo salió bien y no hubo ningún herido cosa que alegro a Luna al saber que su nuevo amigo no corrió peligro alguno aunque si lo regaño un poco por su osada acción con la hidra diciendo que no volviera a hacer algo tan peligroso como eso cosa que Spike solo rio un poco y que dijo que era la única manera de que salieran de esa situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento, Luna también le contaba todo lo que hizo desde que fue liberada de su prisión y volvió a vivir con su hermana en su nuevo castillo. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar pero no le fue tan difícil sin contar con algunos ponis algo incómodos pero al final no le fue tan malo, incluso conoció a su nuevo sobrino aunque al principio lo creyó que era una yegua. Spike al oír eso no pudo evitar reírse un poco ya que él también hubiera cometido ese error por su forma de actuar, incluso pensó que era una especie de afeminado. Ambos amigos continuaron hablando muy alegres olvidando que había una fiesta en otra habitación, el tiempo transcurría hasta que escucharon un leve pero audible sonido que sin duda era música que sonaba desde la gala. Spike supo que era su amiga Pinkie cantando su canción en su intento de animar la fiesta, el joven dragón no negaba que se escuchaba bien desde donde estaba ya que se fácilmente se podía confundir con una canción suave y lenta perfecta par aun baile a lo que le vino una idea y era invitar a la princesa a bailar, después de todo esto era una fiesta. Spike inclino y poco su cabeza y extendió su garra invitando a la princesa Luna a bailar de forma caballerosa asiendo que la princesa se sonroje ya que nunca la habían invitado a bailar antes y temía cometer un error en cambio Spike solo le dijo que no se preocupara haciendo que la princesa aceptara. Todo parecía estar yendo bien aunque había un pequeño problema y era de que no sabía cómo bailar, más específicamente con un poni, si bien en su anterior vida sabia bailar este tipo de bailes y ahora su nuevo cuerpo no era nada diferente y no tenía problemas pero la cuestión era que la princesa Luna era totalmente diferente de él fisiológicamente hablando lo que le dificultaba al joven dragón el cómo bailaría con ella. Pensando rápido supo cómo lo haría y cogió el casco izquierdo con su garra izquierda, después coloco su garra derecha en la cintura de Luna sacándole un pequeño rubor y ella coloco su casco derecho en el hombro derecho de su amigo escamoso. Ambos amigos comenzaron a bailar tranquilamente, Spike al tener mejor experiencia guiaba a Luna quien seguía muy bien el ritmo de su pareja. La princesa de la noche y el joven dragón se estaban divirtiendo tanto que se dejaron llevar por el momento y Spike coloco su garra izquierda en la cintura de la princesa apegándola mas a él a lo que Luna solo coloco ambos cascos alrededor del cuello del dragón, siguieron bailando hasta que la música dejo de sonar y ambos se separaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 **Luna:** Guau no bailas tan mal Spike.

 **Spike:** Usted tampoco lo hace mal princesa.

 **Luna:** Jeje aunque tengo que admitirlo, me costó un poco seguir el ritmo. Hace más de mil años que no eh bailado y al parecer conforme paso el tiempo cambiaron un poco los pasos.

 **Spike:** Si pero solo es cuestión de adaptarse.

 **Luna:** Y dime Spike ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?

 **Spike:** Bueno en mi tiempo libre eh adquirido ciertos pasatiempos y este tipo de bailes fue uno de ellos además antes vivía en Canterlot pero por los estudios de Twilight nos fuimos a Poniville y como volveríamos por la gala pensé que sería bueno volver a practicar – además que en mi vida pasada tenía que bailar de esta manera así que no es nada nuevo esto aunque debo de admitirlo, me costó un poco bailar con un poni jeje -.

 **Luna:** Bueno déjame decirte que bailas espléndidamente, tus prácticas si dieron frutos.

 **Spike:** Gracias Luna. Oye Luna ¿te puedo hacer un pregunta? Es algo que siempre me dio curiosidad.

 **Luna:** Por supuesto, dime Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿Cómo sobreviviste en la Luna? Si bien en ese lugar no hay nada ni comida ni agua, incluso no hay oxígeno – puede que sea una pregunta un poco difícil de responder para ella pero en serio tengo curiosidad -.

 **Luna:** Oh eso pues es muy simple, veraz no es que simplemente estuve en la Luna sino que fui sellada en ella. Mejor dicho forme a ser parte de ella hasta que me pude liberar pero estuve consiente todo el tiempo, por eso mi imagen estuvo gravada en la luna.

 **Spike:** Eso tiene sentido, nadie sobrevive sin alimento y mucho menos sin oxígeno.

 **Luna:** Por supuesto, incluso para mi hermana y yo tenemos unos límites.

 **Spike:** Otro buen punto.

 **Luna:** ¿Y tienes otra pregunta?

 **Spike:** Bueno, sí. De hecho también quería saber sobre tu melena, cuando nos conocimos tu melena era como la de la princesa Celestia pero cuando volviste a la normalidad se volvió como una melena ordinaria ¿Cómo volvió a estar en este estado? Es como ver el universo y como si tuviera vida propia.

 **Luna:** Eso también es fácil de responder. Esto sucede cuando un alicornio alcanza cierta edad después de transformarnos en uno y eso provoca que nuestra melena tenga ese aspecto. Cuando volví a la normalidad mi melena volvió a como era antes ya que los elementos causaron eso aunque después volvió a como era antes. Al principio mi hermana y yo pensamos que el cambio de nuestra crin era por el poder que venía al transformarnos en alicornios pero descartamos esa idea cuando nuestra sobrina Mi Amore Cadenza fue convertida en alicornio y su melena no tuvo ningún cambio.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, eso sí que es algo interesante – ósea que Twilight la tendrá así cuando tenga la edad de las princesas, eso sí será interesante de ver -.

 **Luna:** También pensamos lo mismo cuando nos convertimos en alicornios hace mucho tiempo, eso me trae muchos recuerdos cuando era una potrilla.

 **Spike:** Disculpa pero ¿cuándo fue eso?

 **Luna:** Poco después de la fundación de Equestria. Cuando nacimos eran los primeros años de este reino y poco después nos convertimos en alicornio aunque fue un poco difícil hacer eso.

 **Spike:** ¡Espera que! Pero si eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

 **Luna:** Jeje sí, porque te sorprende. Pensé que era de tu conocimiento de que mi hermana y yo tenemos más edad de la que aparentamos.

 **Spike:** Ahm disculpa pero ¿Qué edad tienen ustedes?

 **Luna:** Jeje normalmente no se le pregunte eso a una dama ya que es una descortesía.

 **Spike:** \- Creo que la cague -.

 **Luna:** Pero como eres mi primer amigo lo pasare por alto.

 **Spike:** \- Fiuu me salve –

 **Luna:** Mi hermana y yo tenemos miles de años, cerca de medio millón de años aproximadamente.

 **Spike:** -Su puta madre. Estas mujeres alcanzaron lo que cualquiera en mi mundo desearía, la juventud eterna. Han vivido por mucho y digo mucho tiempo y no envejecen, aún siguen en sus años dorados menudas afortunadas. Me pregunto cómo serían en versión humana, seguramente serian con atributos muy llamativos además de voluptuosos, y también de seguro quien las haría así sería un pervertido. Apuesto de que a Bart no le molestaría estar en un mundo como ese –.

En el mundo humano…

 **Bart:** Aa…aaa…achoo.

 **Diego:** Oye viejo ¿estás bien?

 **Bart:** Si, solo fue un estornudo.

 **Mike:** Sabes, dicen que cuando un estornuda es porque alguien esta hablando de ti en algún lugar.

 **Juan:** Eso es del anime.

 **Bart:** De seguro es una chica linda que está suspirando y pensando en mi jejejeje.

 **Mike:** \- Para que hable -.

 **Diego:** Nunca cambias ¿verdad?

 **Bart:** Pero ahora siento una extraña necesidad de ver mujeres con características de animales.

 **Diego:** ¿Qué?

 **Mike:** Ya lo perdimos.

 **Diego:** Estas enfermo hermano.

 **Bart:** Oigan no me juzguen, de seguro ustedes también tiene algún fetiche

 **Juan:** No te lo discuto.

 **Mike:** Bueno dejemos de hablar de esto y vamos donde Leo quieren.

En el mundo de Equestria…

 **Spike:** \- Sip, de seguro estaría feliz en un mundo así – Pero Luna como es que no envejecen ¿es algún hechizo o algo así?

 **Luna:** No es del todo incorrecto. Es por la magia del alicornio, eso nos mantiene jóvenes.

 **Spike:** Guau, muchas mujeres desearían eso para mantenerse bellas y jóvenes.

 **Luna:** Agradezco el cumplido.

 **Spike:** \- Entonces cuando Twilight se mantendrá en ese estado, lo bueno es que para ese momento ya habrá madurado más y no será como una adolecente en sus peores momentos. Ahí sí me mudaría de la biblioteca -.

 **Luna:** Bueno Spike creo que es momento de que vuelvas a la fiesta, de seguro tus amigas te estarán buscando

 **Spike:** \- Verga con todo lo que paso se me olvido lo de la fiesta, espero no haberme perdido el gran show pero no puedo dejar a Luna sola de nuevo. Espera, ya sé que hacer – Si es cierto, oye Luna ¿y si vienes conmigo?

 **Luna:** ¿Eh? ¿Yo? No estoy segura de eso.

 **Spike:** Vamos, será divertido.

 **Luna:** Pero ¿y si no me ven con buenos ojos?

 **Spike:** Recuerda lo que te dije, si alguien se mete contigo yo hare que se arrepienta de eso.

 **Luna:** Pero y si…

 **Spike:** Vamos, confía en mí.

 **Luna:** Esta bien. Confiera en ti Spike.

 **Spike:** Esa es la actitud Luna además no creo que nada malo pase.

Unos momentos más tarde…

 **Spike:** Olvida lo que lo dije, esto supera lo malo.

 **Luna:** Y que lo digas.

Cuando ambos amigos llegaron al salón de la gala todo era un caos total, podía verse a las chicas totalmente desarregladas y cubiertas de pastel aunque la que más se llevó eso fue Rarity ya que Su cita el príncipe Blueblood la utilizo de escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de crema arruinando el vestido de la unicornio blanca pero eso no era lo peor, en ese momento Rarity encaro al príncipe sacudiéndose y ensuciándolo de pastel haciendo que cayera y chocara con una estatua de oro haciéndola caer si no fuera por Raimbow Dash que la atrapo. Lastimosamente era muy pesado para ella y termino tirándola y chocando con unas columnas que cayeron como domino destruyendo el lugar. Al ver eso Spike no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente, ganándose la atención de Luna que lo veía extraño por el comportamiento de su amigo. Para ella esto no tenía mucha gracia más bien esto la dejo estupefacta ya que nunca en su vida vio un acto como ese, y más con su sobrino. Si bien cunado lo conoció le pareció algo desagradable y engreído pero no pensaba que se comportaría así con su acompañante, aunque lo que más lo sorprendió fue que las portadoras fueran las causantes de todo esto. Si bien no pensaba nada malo de ellas pero no pensó que esto pasaría y más que las causantes serían las que la derrotaron.

 **Luna:** No creo que esto sea algo para reírse Spike

 **Spike:** Es que jajajaja no puedo evi jajajaja evitarlo jajaja. Esto es para morirse de risa jajaja. Ojala hubiera una cámara aquí, esperen, si la hay (saca la cámara de su bolsillo) para este momento traje esto (empezó a tomar fotos de todos lados y ángulos, mas específicamente de sus amigas) o si esto sí vale mucho, vine buscando oro y encontré diamante jejeje.

 **Luna:** No creo que sea algo para divertirse, la gala quedo arruinada.

 **Spike:** No te preocupes por eso Luna, siendo sincero esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar.

 **Luna:** Como puedes decir eso.

 **Spike:** Mira, este tipo de fiestas solo asisten aquellos que quieren tener mejor influencia en la sociedad y no hay nada divertido, solo ponis que hablan y presumen su vida y sus posesiones. Incluso tu hermana le aburren este tipo de fiesta y en realidad no sé porque lo hace. Por eso te digo que esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar – además ese principito merecía un castigo por lo que le hizo a Megan ese día, aunque creo que con esto ya recibió su merecido. Le daré una copia de la foto a Megan cuando vuelva a Poniville -.

 **Luna:** ¿Enserio? Bueno si tú lo dices, aunque creo que mi sobrino no piense lo mismo.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno con lo que vi, usando a Rarity como escudo merecía un escarmiento.

 **Luna:** Jeje bueno eso si te doy la razón, creo que mi hermana lo consintió mucho y por eso actúa de manera muy engreída.

 **Spike:** \- Más bien actúa como un completo marica, es como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo – No te niego eso, pero bueno mejor sigo tomando fotos.

En ese momento entran a la fiesta por la puerta del jardín real una estampida de animales que huían atemorizados de una Fluttershy totalmente despeinada y con una sonrisa aterradora, ella parecía una completa loca que gritaba que quería que los animales la amen asiendo que todo corriendo huyendo de los animales que más de uno se le subió a la cabeza a algún invitado. Spike no puedo más y comenzó a reír de nuevo incluso Luna no puedo evitar sacar una que otra risita, el joven dragón volvió a tomar fotos de este acontecimiento para recordarlo.

 **Spike:** Oh si, esto es lo mejor. En buena hora llegamos justo a tiempo para ver este espectáculo ¿no lo crees Luna?

 **Luna:** Si, no puedo negar que esto es un poco divertido.

 **Spike:** Así es, y ahora falta lo último. Ven Luna tomémonos una selfy.

 **Luna:** ¿Disculpa?

 **Spike:** Una selfy.

 **Luna:** Disculpa pero no conozco el significado de esa palabra.

 **Spike:** Una selfy es un autorretrato que uno hace con una cámara para tomarse fotos solo o con sus amigos.

La princesa Luna comprendió lo que su nuevo amigo le dijo y se acercó a él y comenzaron a tomarse selfys en diferentes ángulos. Al terminar el joven dragón se despidió de Luna quien le pidió si podían reunirse en los sueños para poder seguir conversando a lo que Spike acepto con gusto. Después de ese momento el joven dragón se retiró del castillo con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro, esa noche sí que fue inolvidable para él. Lastimosamente no lo fue para sus amigas, la gala termino en un completo desastre según ellas que tuvieron que huir del lugar con ayuda de la princesa Celestia antes de que las atraparan. Sin duda alguna fue una excelente noche para nuestro protagonista, no solo se divirtió además pudo conocer y establecer una amistad con la princesa Luna y que logro conseguir a quien venderle las gemas que había conseguido con ayuda de sus nuevos ayudantes. Esta sí que fue una noche muy lucrativa, no obstante Spike había olvidado un pequeño pero importante detalle y era que se no tomo en cuenta el cómo llevaría las gemas a Canterlot. Al darse cuenta de su error paro en seco en medio de la calle y se fue a sentar a la entrada de un hotel maldiciéndose por no haberse dando cuenta de ese detalle, eso era algo que tenía que solucionar rápidamente o sino no podría vender sus gemas ya que dudaba mucho que transportar una gran cantidad de gemas pudiera pasar desapercibido y lo último que quería era llamar la atención. Se quedó pensando en cómo solucionaría su problema sin embargo no podía encontrar solución alguna a su dilema y eso lo preocupa bastante, sino encontraba una solución pronto sus planes podrían retrasarse por mucho tiempo y en el peor de los caos correrían el riesgo de arruinarse por completo.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda, ahora como carajos voy a solucionar esto. Como se pudo olvidar algo tan importante. Esto perjudica mis planes y justo cuando todo marchaba tan bien ahora tengo que solucionar esto ya que probablemente esto lo cague todo. Bien, bien no te alteres solo piensa en una manera de solucionarlo –.

En ese momento se le acerca dos ponis adultos con dos niños, parecían una familia que había venido de vacaciones a Canterlot ya que tenían una cámara y un mapa además de una carreta con grandes maletas en ella. El padre era un poni de color amarillo de crin y cola rojizos además de un gran bigote del mismo color y de ojos color verdes, tenía puesta una camina rosada y un suéter verde además de unos grandes lentes redondos; la madre era una poni color rosa oscuro de crin y cola rojizos con ojos del mismo color, tenía puesto una camisa blanca junto con un chaleco rosa claro; sus hijos eran gemelos ya que eran del mismo color, amarillos de crin y cola rojizos con ojos color verde, lo que los diferenciaba eran sus camisetas ya que una era de color azul y la otra era de color naranja. Spike al verlos no pudo evitar compararlos con ciertos personajes de una serie de televisión que recordaba de niño.

 **Padre:** Disculpa amigo buenas noches.

 **Madre:** Hola.

 **Padre:** Lamento molestarte pero mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar y estamos de vacaciones y buscamos el castillo para poder tomarnos unas fotos, hemos estados dando vueltas y resulta que nos hemos extraviado y…

 **Spike:** Piérdete Flanders de la vida real.

 **Madre:** Es culpa mía, es que siempre me pierdo cuando veo un mapa. Ojala hubiera algo más sencillo para poder guiarnos jajajaja.

 **Spike:** \- Si, como un puto celular en la puta aplicación del puto mapa. Ahí como extraño mi celular -.

 **¿?:** Oigan que están haciendo. No pueden salir a estas horas y tampoco pueden tener su carreta en vía pública.

 **Spike:** \- Valla, finalmente llega un guardia que me libre de esto pendejos -.

 **Padre:** Oh lo siento mucho señor guardia, lo que sucede es que nos hemos perdido porque no conocemos estas calles. Somos nuevos en esta ciudad y recién hemos llegado y buscamos el castillo para poder tomarnos unas fotos y luego buscar un hotel para poder alojarnos.

 **Guardia:** No se preocupen, no es fácil ir por esta ciudad, solo sigan de frente y volteen a la derecha. Verán el castillo muy fácil ya que hoy es la gran gala del galope así que solo podrán tomar fotos desde una distancia pero mañana de seguro podrán tomar mejores fotos.

 **Padre:** Se lo agradezco mucho señor guardia, es usted muy amable.

 **Madre:** Si, eso es verdad. Niños agradezcan al señor guardia.

 **Niños:** Gracias señor guardia.

 **Guardia:** Fue un placer ayudarlos. Bueno me despido, tengo que seguir cuidando estas calles (se va del lugar).

 **Spike:** \- No puede ser. Me cago en la puta, esa es la solución – (se pone de pie) ¡Benditos desgraciados! ¡Gracias idiotas!

Después de decir eso Spike se fue corriendo muy feliz de haber encontrado la solución a su problema dejando a la familia en piedra al haber escuchado su vocabulario que al parecer al joven dragón no le importó en lo absoluto de que lo escucharan. Siguió corriendo muy alegre por las calles de Canterlot, cada poni que lo notaba lo voy algo extrañado por su comportamiento, mientras corrió choco la palma de su garra con el casco de un poni que lo tenía levantado como si se saludaran y el poni lo vio raro por la acción del joven dragón. Spike no podía estar más feliz ya que ahora todo lo que había planeado desde que llego iba muy bien y deseaba que todo continuara así. Siguió corriendo y nado unos cuantos saltos, si alguien lo viera pensaría que estaba loco afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie en las calles de Canterlot debido a que la gran mayoría estaban en la gala y los que no fueron estaban es sus casas descansando o teniendo una caminata nocturna lo que era bueno para nuestro protagonista ya que de vez en cuando dejaba salir una grosería por la alegría que tenía. Mientras corría un poni de edad avanzada escucho todo lo que decía sorprendiéndolo por el vocabulario del joven dragón, el poni era de color piel clara con crin y cola canosa por la edad y de un bigote del mismo color además de que le faltaba algo de cabello en la parte frontal de su cabeza, tenía puesto una camisa blanca con un suéter de color azul y unos lentes redondos oscuros, cutie mark era la de una historieta vierta donde salían chispas y pequeñas estrellas.

 **Spike:** ¡Jajaja mierda sí! ¡Por fin lo eh conseguido! ¡Este es un pequeño paso mi presente pero un gran salto para mi futuro!

 **Poni:** Oye chico no deberías de decir groserías. Que dirían tus padres.

 **Spike:** A callar copia de Stan Lee.

Después de ese momento algo extraño para el joven dragón Spike fue directo hacia una tienda de donas donde al parecer pony Joe era el dueño del lugar quien era un viejo conocido que nuestro protagonista reconoció por los recuerdo que tenía antes impresos en él, Spike se fue a sentar en la barra donde pidió una taza de chocolate caliente junto con unas donas de fresa y de chocolate a lo que el unicornio le sirvió amablemente. El joven dragón agradeció el servicio y se dispuso a tomar su pedido mientras pensaba en la gran noche que tuvo.

 **Spike:** \- No puedo creer que todo me haya salido como anillo al dedo o en este caso garra jajaja, conseguí a quien venderles mis gemas y estoy seguro que obtendré una paga muy jugosa aunque me preocupe un poco el cómo las traería aquí pero esos putos Flanders me dieron la solución. Que mejor manera de traer grandes cantidades de gemas haciéndolas pasar por equipajes de unos turistas sin embargo será un poco difícil hacerlo pero no es anda que no pueda resolver, incluso puedo venir solo sin tener que venir con las chicas y pasar desapercibido solo tengo que parecer un turista y nadie sospechara. Estoy más cerca de mi objetivo, pronto todo lo que planee se hará realidad. Mi nueva vida está yendo por buen camino aunque esto me hace parecer como un traficante de drogas, o bueno no es que esto sea ilegal. Solo es para no llamar la atención indeseada. Por cierto ese anciano se parecía mucho a Stan Lee. Me pregunto si ya habrán sacado una nueva película suya pero ahora que recuerdo aquí también hay cómics, tal vez deba buscarlos y ver que tan buenos son-.

 **Joe:** Veo que estas muy feliz jovencito.

 **Spike:** Claro ¿por qué no estarlo? Si hoy tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

 **Joe:** ¿En serio? Pues cuéntame amigo.

 **Spike:** Bueno hoy estuve en la gran gala del galope y establecí conversaciones con algunos ponis de este lugar pero eso no es lo mejor sino que pude hacer unos tratos con ellos que nos beneficiaran a ambos. Pero lo mejor es que pude hacerme amigo de la princesa Luna, ella sin duda es alguien muy agradable no sé porque hay quienes no piensen lo mismo.

 **Joe:** Valla, quien como tú que tuvo sin duda una noche espectacular. Además de que te hiciste amigo de alguien de la realeza

 **Spike:** Si pero yo no la veo así, sino como una poni cualquiera con quien puedo hablar de forma normal y amigable.

 **Joe:** Eso sí que es increíble, me alegro por ti.

 **Spike:** Si aunque lo que hizo que esta sea una noche inolvidable fue lo que paso al final de la gala.

 **Joe:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Spike:** Mira te lo muestro (le muestra las fotos tomadas),

 **Joe:** ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿En serio paso eso? Jajajajaja.

 **Spike:** Sip. Hubieras visto como quedo todo el lugar jajajaja. La cara de esos ponis estirados no tenía precio y más la de ese principito de Blueblood, te juro que al ver a ese sujeto me dan ganas de molerlo a golpes a ver si así se le quita lo engreído.

 **Joe:** Bueno muy amigo sin duda esta noche la recordaras por siempre.

 **Spike:** Y que lo digas mi amigo. Y que lo digas.

 **Joe:** Pero dime ¿Qué tratos hiciste con esos ponis?

 **Spike:** Solo digamos que ese trato nos darán grandes beneficios en un futuro no muy lejano pero te pediré que no digas nada de esto a nadie ya que es un gran secreto y si me descubre mis amigas no arruinarían todo.

 **Joe:** No te preocupes amiguito, mis labios están sellados. No diré nada a nadie ni siquiera a la misma princesa Celestia, es una promesa que te hago por alegrarme la noche con tu historia.

 **Spike:** Gracias poni Joe.

 **Joe:** Jeje de nada pero solo dime Joe.

 **Spike:** Claro Joe.

En ese momento entran en la tienda las mane six todas desarregladas y con el vestido arruinado, sus melenas eran un desastre y tenían unas miradas triste y de desilusión a lo que Spike ya sabía el porque estaban así y Joe también por parte de Spike que le contó todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalle. El joven dragón solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a sus amigas para preguntarles como les fue en la gala fingiendo ignorancia, fueron a sentarse a una mesa y cada una comenzó a contarle su experiencia vivida en la gala. Al terminar Spike tuvo que contener su risa para no hacer sentir mal a sus amigas, el solo recordar eso le causaba una gran risa, afortunadamente pudo contener y mantener la compostura.

 **Spike:** Eso suena como la peor noche de la historia.

 **Mane six:** ¡Y lo fue! (Todas ríen)

 **Twilight:** Espero que la princesa Celestia no te molesta con nosotras por arruinar la gala.

 **¿?:** Esa fue la mejor gran gala del galope de la historia.

 **Mane six:** ¡Princesa Celestia!

 **Spike:** \- Siempre apareciendo cuando menos se los esperan.

 **Twilight:** Discúlpame princesa, pero esta noche fue… horrible.

 **Celestia:** Ahí Twilight. La gran gala del galope siempre es horrible.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio?

 **Celestia:** Por eso me emociono que todas asistieran. Esperaba que todas ustedes animaran un poco todo.

 **Spike:** \- Jajaja entonces las manipulo todo el tiempo jajajaja esta Celestia ya me agrada un poco mejor. O mejor dicho Trolestia jajaja, oye eso suena bien ¿me pregunto si alguien ya lo invento? Jajaja sin duda esta princesa tiene sus trucos jajaja Celestia sape -.

 **Celestia:** Y aunque la velada no salió como esperaban, estarán de acuerdo en que al final no salió tan mal para este grupo de amigas.

 **Twilight:** Tiene razón princesa. Las amigas tienen la habilidad de convertir el peor momento en algo grandioso.

 **Raimbow:** Si. Convivir con amigos.

 **Fluttershy:** Hablando.

 **Pinkie:** ¡Riendo!

 **AppleJack:** A pesar de la horrible noche.

 **Rarity:** Estar juntas lo mejoro todo.

 **Pinkie:** De hecho a hecho…

 **Mane six:** ¡Una noche inolvidable! (todas ríen)

 **Twilight:** Por cierto Spike lamentamos mucho haberte dejado solo.

 **Spike:** No te preocupes por eso Twi. Mi noche no fue tan mala que digamos, debo de admitir que me divertí un poco y me puede entretener.

 **Twilight:** ¿Enserio? Y dime que fue lo que hiciste en toda la gala.

 **Spike:** Nada importante. Solo estuvo conversado con un conocido quien era Fancy Pants además de que estar con sus amistades. A parte de eso no mucho, después salí de la gala ya que quería tomar un poco de aire y vine aquí.

 **Rarity:** ¡¿Estuviste con Fancy Pants y también conviviste con sus amistades?!

 **Spike:** Aaahh ¿sí? Porque te sorprendes, no es para tanto. Además creí que ya lo sabias.

 **Rarity:** Si pero aun así es increíble que hayas podido convivir con ponis tan importantes como ellos. Estoy verde de la envidia, tienes mucha suerte Spike.

 **Spike:** Vamos, no es para tanto. Además tú pudiste convivir con tu príncipe deseado ¿no? – Jeje como si no supiera como termino eso -.

 **Rarity:** No me lo recuerdes, por su culpa mi hermoso vestido termino todo arruinado y en lo que me esforcé en poder diseñarlo. Al final él no era lo que yo me imagine ni lo que esperaba.

 **Spike:** Lamento oír eso. Si te hace sentir mejor el glaseado del pastel resalta tus ojos.

 **Rarity:** (Desvía la mirada algo moleta) Hmph, eso no me hace sentir mejor Spike.

 **Spike:** Jejeje.

 **Celestia:** Bueno, me alegro de que todo haya resultado bien al final. Y Spike, espero volverte a ver para ya sabes que (le guiña un ojo).

 **Twilight:** ¿A qué se refiere princesa?

 **Celestia:** Jeje es un secreto entre Spike y yo Twilight.

 **Spike:** No se preocupe princesa, ellas ya lo saben.

 **Celestia:** Oh entonces no hay problemas en decirles.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Decirnos qué?

 **Spike:** Sobre que toco el piano y que canto.

 **Celestia:** Así es y debo de admitir que cuando lo oí cantar y tocar el piano me dejo muy impresionada, lo tocas como todo un profesional Spike. Sabes, algún día me gustaría escuchar una canción tuya.

 **Spike:** -Mmm al parecer puedo aprovechar esto para hacer una pequeña broma jejejeje – Oh con mucho gusto le daría una balada privada solo para usted princesa Celestia, si quiere también puedo darle más que eso (le da una mirada seductora y una pequeña sonrisa).

Celestia tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro que no era muy notable pero por su pelaje tan blanco uno podía verlo fácilmente y estaba algo apenada por lo dicho por Spike ya que lo dicho por el joven dragón tenía más de un sentido y uno podía malinterpretarlo, por un momento pensó que Spike le proponía algo pero descarto esa idea ya que él era un bebé dragón y era imposible que tenga ese pensamiento a una edad tan temprana y pensó que le decía que le podría tocar más de una canción cosa que era totalmente errónea ya que si bien él tenía el cuerpo de un bebé dragón su mente era otra cosa. Por otro lado Spike se estaba riendo en su mente al ver que pudo poner a la gobernante de Equestria en ese estado como si de una niña se tratase sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo. Sus amigas veían esto con una cara incómoda y algunas algo asombradas ya que lo dicho por su amigo las dejo sin habla al entender el otro sentido de la proposición del joven dragón, todas intentaron no demostrar su asombro para no hacer una escena pero les era algo difícil a unas cuantas ya que algunas tenían un pequeño tic en su ojo.

 **Celestia:** Me encantaría mucho Spike.

 **Spike:** Entonces solo dígame la fecha y yo ¡Auch! (en ese momento sintió que alguien le pisó la cola) Y eso que fue.

 **Twilight:** Que paso Spike ¿Estas bien?

 **Spike:** Si, solo sentí que alguien me piso la cola pero ya estoy bien Twi… light (ella tenía una sonrisa forzada con los ojos cerrados)

 **Twilight:** Que pasa Spike ¿te sigo doliendo?

 **Spike:** No… ya se me paso el dolor jejeje.

 **Fluttershy:** Ahí pobrecito, déjame ver (le soba al cola) ya, ya, ya paso ¿te sientes mejor Spike? (le da una sonrisa demasiado dulce)

 **Spike:** Eh si (traga saliva) ya estoy mejor Fluttershy, gracias – Porque siento este miedo al verlas en ese estado ¿A dónde se fue la amable Fluttershy? Esa sonrisa es demasiado dulce que asusta y Twilight, su cara parece como si quisiera golpearme. No importa si son humanas o ponis, todas las mujeres están locas -.

La princesa Celestia veía esto con una cara divertida por esta escena, le resultaba gracioso el comportamiento de su alumna y la de sus amigas. Twilight siguió con su sonrisa forzada intentando no hacer una escena, las demás intentaron a hablar pero Fluttershy solo volteo a verlas con esa sonrisa tan angelicalmente atemorizante que no dijeron nada; las chicas solo se quedaron en su sitio sin decir nada y algo extrañadas por la forma de actuar de esas dos y Raimbow era la más afectada al ver a su amiga que creía que ella nunca lastimaría a nadie y que le temía a su propia sombra dar un miedo como ese aunque intentaba disimularlo por su reputación de la más valiente. Aunque Twilight y Fluttershy no eran las únicas que al parecer tenían sentimientos encontrados por el coqueteo inesperado por parte del joven dragón hacia la princesa Celestia, cierta poni solo tenía una sonrisa aparentemente natural sin embargo en cabeza era otra historia y no quería hacer ningún tipo de escándalo ya que ella era alguien de etiqueta. Poni Joe solo veía esto de forma graciosa y aguantando las ganas de reír pero en su mente solo repetía "dragón con suerte" ya que tenía algo de envidia hacia el chico por la situación en la que estaba siendo solo un niño. Spike en cambio se encontraba nervioso por la actitud de sus amigas, al parecer su pequeña bromita no le dio mucha gracia a todas y la mirada de las chicas lo ponían nervioso y más la de Twilight, sentía que en cualquier momento alguna de ellas cometerían algo contra él. Sin duda las mujeres daban miedo y nuestro protagonista pronto descubriría el porque.

Después de esa escena las chicas y Spike se despidieron de la princesa Celestia y salieron de la tienda de donas para dirigirse hacia su carruaje que las esperaban junto con los perr *ejem, ejem* ponis que amablemente se ofrecieron en llevarlas a la gala y traerlas de vuelta a Poniville por cortesía de Rarity, las mane six entraron y comenzaron a charlar sobre la gala y cosas de chicas que a Spike poco le importaba, él se fue a sentar en su lugar viendo el firmamento nocturno recordando como le fue hoy y dando una sonrisa al ver que todo le salió bien y que se pudo hacer amiga de la princesa Luna aunque le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que ella podía entrar en su cabeza cuando él duerma si bien le molestaba de que alguien hurgara en mente sin permiso recodo de que ella era alguien de confianza y que no haría eso, no obstante prefería que se abstuviera a meterse en su mente ya que posiblemente vea los recuerdos de su vida pasada y si eso pasaba todo se iría por la borda sin embargo recordó que si era su mente él tenía el control lo que le indicaba que sus recuerdos estaban a salvo y que no podía verlos sin su permiso cosa que nunca le daría. No era que desconfiara de ella, solo que si veía quien era en verdad todo se voltearía de cabeza y seguramente daría un problema existencial a todos al descubrir que en su mundo eran caricaturas. De hecho el hecho de que él estuviera hay aún le causaba intriga y no sabía aun él porque estaba ahí, solo podía vivir ahora su nueva vida y algún día posiblemente descubrir como terminó en ese mundo. Siguió pensando en esa situación y pudo recordar que Luna era quien cuidaba la noche y los sueños de todos los ponis de Equestria lo que significaba que no siempre podría visitarlo y las noches que iría podrían entretenerla con alguna conversación o historia además que al ser alguien de la realeza se presentaría y como su amigo no invadiría su privacidad como lo hicieron las chicas anteriormente. Dejo de pensar en eso volteo a ver a las chicas y vio que seguían conversando y al notar que recién habían salido de Canterlot y que faltaba mucho para llegar a Poniville decidió tomar una siesta hasta que llegara a su destino, cerró los ojos para descansar sin saber que los problemas para él y sus amigas estaban por llegar y con el futuros enemigos a los que tendrán que detener.

Y por fin termine el capítulo llegando al final de la primera temporada de esta historia y debo decir que me alegra de verdad haber llegado hasta aquí y solo faltan las demás temporadas para que esta historia continúe así que tratare de subirlos demás caps lo mas pronto posible, si bien me tarde pero era porque tenía que terminar unas tareas y con solo un brazo es muy difícil hacerlas sinceramente. Quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores y continuar esta historia y dejarla de lado, si bien admito que me tardo un poco en subir capitulo peor ahora que pronto saldré de vacaciones poder concentrarme más en esta historia aunque puede que tenga uno que otro percance pero aun así no me rendiré. Aunque debo de admitir que van pasado muchas cosas que fueron desafortunadas que me mantuvieron ocupadas además de que estoy de luto por la muerte de uno de los mejores héroes que el mundo haya visto, si hablo de Stan Lee quien falleció el 12/11/18 (12 de noviembre del 2018) ya nunca más veremos cameos de él así que hice un pequeño homenaje a él como ya algunos se habrán dado cuenta al leer la historia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que me dio las mejores películas de superhéroes que haya visto. Sin duda él nos enseñó muchas cosas, con los x-men "nunca discriminar a alguien solo por ser diferente", con lo vengadores "si eres fuerte tu deber es proteger al débil", con el hombre araña "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" y con Hulk y daredevil que "tu mayor tragedia puede convertirse en tu mayor fortaleza". Así que me despido del mayor x-men, guardián de la galaxia y del mejor vengador. Y bueno damas y caballeros yo me retiro para poder escribir el siguiente cap de esta historia y como el buen Stan Lee diría ¡EXCÉLSIOR!


	23. Chapter 23

Aquí estamos de vuelta en la segunda temporada de esta historia tan amada jejeje. En serio no puedo creer que llegue hasta aquí si bien al principio comencé esto como un hobbie pero ahora al ver como a crecido me inspira a escribir más y no detenerme, cuando termine esta historia comenzare otra que ya tengo en mente o puede que la publique antes de tiempo, no se aun no me decido. Pero bien ahora solo voy a aclarar unos puntos: 1° Si bien puede que algunos piensen que esta historia tendrá un harén pues déjenme decirle que no será así (al menos hasta ahora a no ser que quieran eso) por una simple razón y es que sinceramente no le veo mucho a eso ya que siempre es la misma historia y el puto princeso nunca hace nada con sus chicas además de que hacen ver a las chicas muy fáciles y solo con eso ya te describe cómo será la historia antes de que comience además de que veo muy tonto el hecho de que con solo decirle linda o alagar su vestimenta o alguna otra mamada como esa la chica prácticamente ya se enamoró de él (en serio, tengan algo de dignidad, por eso los animes de romance o de harén han decaído mucho. No es como los animes que uno veía de niño hace tiempo), vi una vez un anime donde el prota le regalo un borrador de lápiz y la chica ya le habría las piernas y otro donde las chicas aceptan compartirlo pero el muy imbécil no hace nada y eso enserio hace que uno quiera golpearlo. Por eso no sé si ponerle harén o no, si lo pongo haría que se esfuerce por conseguir a las chicas y que tenga huevos y haga por lo menos algo con ellas. 2° Si bien en algunos caps parece que flecho a algunas de las chicas pues no se ilusiones ya que les explicare unas cosas, primero ellas reaccionan así debido a que algunas de ellas no has tenido casi ningún tipo de interacción con el sexo masculino y los familiares no cuentan por obvias razones por el simple hecho de que están muy ocupadas en sus respectivos trabajos o son demasiados tímidas o no encuentra a alguien quien llame su atención y al ver al joven dragón aun con su aspecto de infante el verlo con un comportamiento de alguien maduro además de caballeroso con algo de misterio les llama la atención ya que demuestra que tiene varios trucos y sorpresas como ya habrán visto que tiene talento para la música y el canto algo que nadie esperaba pero de ahí que puedan sentir algo más que una simple amistad es muy dudoso que pase eso ya que esto no es un anime y por eso reacciona así ya que aún son algo inexpertas en el amor y no están seguras de lo que sienten, sin embargo posiblemente en un futuro, que aún no es fijo, cabe la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas termine como pareja a no ser que deseen el harén claro que obviamente se le pondrá retos para conseguirlo y no unos fáciles ya que sino ¿Cuál es el chiste? Pero eso dejare que decidan, claro que ya tenemos a algunas candidatas como pareja y que sea monogamia no obstante eso puede cambiar si quieren y que todas estén juntas con el mismo. Ahora sin más que decir ya no los molesto más y disfruten del capítulo que su servidor les trajo.

Chapter 23

Nueva vida

Capítulo 23: El regreso de la armonía.

Era un nuevo día en el tranquilo pueblo de Poniville y nuestro protagonista como siempre se levanta muy temprano para comenzar con sus ejercicios matutinos, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado muy bien a su rutina diaria y ahora podía mantenerse por más tiempo aunque su único inconveniente era que aún no podía hacer acrobacias con sus movimientos de lucha. Cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba tropezando o le faltaba fuerza y terminaba con su rostro enterrado en el suelo además de que no había avanzado con su fuego ya que solo podía crearlas de la mitad de su estatura y solo hacia unas cinco como máximo después de eso ya no podía crear más y estaba muy exhausto además de que aún no podía lanzarlas como proyectiles así que decidió dejar eso de lado y seguir mejorando su condición física, ya después vería como mejorar su habilidad con el fuego. Mientras entrenaba no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo estaba por ocurrir en el pueblo, tenía una extraña sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante, algo de suma importancia sin embargo al no recordar que era no le dio más vueltas a ese asunto y decidió mejor regresar a la biblioteca para darse una ducha rápida y preparar el desayuno antes de que su amiga despertase. Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca se puso a pensar que ya era un año desde que reencarno en ese mundo, empezó a recordar todas las cosas que vivió desde que llego a ese mundo colorido y lleno de ponis, cada amistad y experiencia que tuvo paso por su mente y no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa pero también recordó a su familia en su anterior vida cosa que lo puso nostálgico y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ellos estarían bien y si ya habrían superado su muerte. No podía evitar preguntarse eso y si sus amigos también estarían bien, ellos fueron sus primeros amigos y aunque no eran iguales y tenían gustos diferentes ellos siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro. Cada recuero de su anterior vida fue pasando por su mente hasta el día de su partida además se preguntaba si la niña que había salvado y dado su vida estaría bien, seguían recordando hasta que reacción y dejo eso ya que no cambiaría nada recordando el pasado ya que no debía de pensar en lo perdido sino en lo que tiene ahora. Él vivió su vida en su viejo mundo como un humano y ahora tenía su nueva vida como un dragón y debía de aprovecharla al máximo forjando su destino y su futuro en este nuevo mundo. Y sin más acelero el paso para llegar a tiempo a la biblioteca.

Al llegar noto que su amiga estaba recién levantándose y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entro al baño y se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo en bañarse y quitarse el sudor y la tierra. Twilight al levantarse fue al baño pero al notar que Spike se encontraba ocupándolo decidió esperar su turno pacientemente mientras se arreglaba su crin, cuando noto que Spike salió del baño con una toalla cubriéndolo desde la cintura para abajo mostrando un poco sus músculos en desarrollo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco e imaginar cómo sería cuando este creciera mas pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamiento y deseando que su amigo no la hubiera visto cosa que así fue ya que él bajo de inmediato para preparar el desayuno. Cuando estuvo abajo Spike se quitó la toalla y la dejó en una silla y después empezó a preparar el desayuno, la terminar espero a Twilight para que ambos comieran juntos cosa que no tardo mucho y los dos amigos se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente más la unicornio lavanda que pudo quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y recuperar su compostura, los dos charlaron tranquilamente y comiendo animadamente. Twilight menciono que ella iría al parque para leer un libro y le preguntó qué haría Spike a lo que él respondió que no tenía nada planeado hoy, en ese momento Twilight sugirió que si no tenía nada que hacer la podía acompañar y Spike accedió tranquilamente cosa que alegro a la unicornio lavanda pero pudo disimularlo.

Ambos amigos al terminar de desayunar salieron tranquilamente con un gran libro de pasta azul noche y caminaron tranquilamente por el pueblo hasta que decidieron pasar por Sweet Apple Acress ya que hacía tiempo que no pasaban por esa zona. Mientras caminaban Spike aún tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo se olvidaba y que era algo muy grande y de suma importancia, intentaba recordar que era pero le era imposible acordarse en cambio Twilight lo observaba de reojo y se preguntaba que tendría su amigo escamoso sin embargo también pensó que no era algo importante y continuo con su lectura. Siguieron caminando cuando al llegar pudieron ver que todo era un caos total; los arboles estaban inclinado por manzanas anormalmente grandes además de que las ardillas se las estaban comiendo, los conejos tenían enormes paras de caballos y corrían por toda la granja y estaba lloviendo leche chocolatada de nubes rosas que parecían algodón de azúcar y esa lluvia hacia que el maíz reventaran, en resumen todo estaba de cabeza y parecía que todo fue hecho por un niño de 5 años.

 **Spike:** \- Pero que carajos. Ok, que fume para ver todo esto -.

 **Twilight:** ¡Tranquilas todas, aprendí un nuevo hechizo que lo arreglara todo!

En ese momento la unicornio lavanda concentra su magia en su cuerno y lanza un gran y potente rayo de color lavanda que colisiona con toda la granja y debajo de ella aparece dos grandes círculos uno más grande que el otro que parecían estar hechos de fuego, el primero de era de color azul noche y el otro era de color morado oscuros que se expandían por toda la zona. Después de eso una gran luz cegó por unos segundos a todos y al disiparse se pudo notar que todo estaba exactamente igual, nada había cambiado. Sin duda esto sorprendía a Spike ya que pensó que con ese hechizo todo volvería a la normalidad pero fue una equivocación y si no había funcionado significaba que algo o alguien de gran poder estaban creando todo esto, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de que lo que había olvidado tenía relación con el problema que veía ahora.

 **Twilight:** Mi hechizo apruebas de fallas… fallo ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Spike:** En primera cambiarle el nombre a ese hechizo por uno más original y en segunda… creo que tengo una idea para este problema – si mi memoria no me falla las nubes en este mundo son sólidas y pueden ser tocadas como cualquier objeto por pegasos y ya que estas al parecer son algodón de azúcar será mucho más fácil para los demás -.

 **Rarity:** Y cuál sería ese plan Spike (le coloca su paraguas a Twilight).

 **Spike:** Es este, Raimbow acorrala todas esas nubes en un rincón del cielo ahora.

En ese momento la pegaso cían dio un saludo militar y empezó a volar a gran velocidad recogiendo todas las nubes rosas una por una y colocarlas en un solo lugar para después volar rápidamente alrededor de ellas para que no se separaran.

 **Spike:** AppleJack trae esas nubes de tormenta atadas aquí a la tierra.

La poni naranja hizo caso al joven dragón y cogió su lazo para enlazar a todas esas nubes donde Raimbow ya las tenía listas para ella y traerlas a tierra. En ese momento Spike le susurro unas cuantas palabras a Fluttershy quien de inmediato repitió todo lo dicho por su amigo en voz alta, o lo máximo que ella podía.

 **Fluttershy:** Hay no, espero que ninguno de los animales vea estas deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar rellenas de chocolate odiaría tener que compartirlas.

 **Pinkie:** Tu y yo, las dos hermana (quien se encontraba comiendo las nubes).

En ese momento todos los animales que estaban presentes en la granja fueron corriendo directo al montículo de nubes rosas y empezaron a comérselas tirando a Pinkie al suelo.

 **Pinkie:** ¡Oigan!

 **AppleJack:** Y cuando acaben con eso todos pueden comer palomitas de postre.

 **Spike:** Jeje así parece.

 **Twilight:** Bien pensado Spike, solucionaste el problema.

 **Spike:** No fue na (vomita una carta) – Enserio tienen que dejarme de usar como un puto mensajero -.

Al ver la carta Twilight la levanta con su magia y empieza a leerla pero al ver su contenido pone una carta de asombro y preocupación.

 **Twilight:** Vamos chicas, la princesa Celestia quiere vernos en Canterlot de inmediato.

 **Spike:** \- Esto no puede ser bueno -.

Todas la chicas al ver la preocupación de su amiga fueron de inmediato a la estación del tren para ir lo más rápido a Canterlot, Spike también las siguió pero Twilight le decía que debía quedarse para estar seguro no obstante Spike se negaba en quedarse aludiendo que sería inútil quedarse en el pueblo ya que al parecer ningún lugar era seguro y sería mejor ir donde la princesa Celestia ya que hay sería más seguro que estar en la zona cero que al parecer era Poniville. La unicornio lavanda no estaba muy convencida con el argumento de su amigo y dijo que debía de quedarse para limpiar la biblioteca sin embargo Spike solo la ignoro diciendo que perdían el tiempo y subió al tren ignorando a su amiga y la unicornio lavanda sin más tuvo que aceptar y subir al tren con todas y Spike. Ya en el tren las mane six se preguntaban que estaría pasando y si algo malo ocurría más Twilight las calmaba al decirles que al llegar donde la princesa todas sus dudas serian aclaradas y solucionarían el problema. Mas Spike no se tranquilizaba por lo dicho por su amiga, tenía un extraño presentimiento de todo esto pero no encontraba la solución. Miro por la ventana y pudo divisar que al parecer todas las nubes eran de algodón de azúcar, no solo las de Poniville sino de toda Equestria además de que algunos animales se comportaban manera extraña como era el caso de algunos búfalos que se encontraban bailando con un traje de ballet de y otros habían mutado como algunas aves que tenían forma de objetos y otros con forma de otros animales, sin duda al ver todo esto el joven dragón pensaba que todo parecía haber sido sacado de Alicia en el país de las maravillas solo que en una versión retorcida. Siguió viendo el paisaje cuando de repente sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, era como si estuviera taladrando en su cerebro haciendo que se tomara la cabeza con ambas garras sujetándola con fuerza poniendo una cara de dolor intentando no gritar pero le era muy difícil y no solo eso sino que empezó a escuchar un sonido muy agudo como si de un chillido se tratase lo que le era una tortura tapando sus oídos en un esfuerzo de dejar de oírlo sin embargo le fue inútil, tanto era el dolor que empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared del vagón del tren rompiendo la ventana y dando unos gritos de dolor alertando a sus amigas. Las mane six al ver a Spike en ese estado se alarmaron y se acercaron a él para calmarlo cosa que fue inútil ya que él seguía golpeando su cabeza contra la dura pared de metal dando gritos de dolor.

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike, que te está ocurriendo! ¡Háblame por favor! (dijo alterada).

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Spike para por favor!

 **AppleJack:** ¡¿Qué te sucede compañero!?

 **Rarity:** Cariño deja de hacer eso. Te estás haciendo daño.

 **Raimbow:** Oye Spike que te ocurre.

 **Pinkie:** Spike eso no es divertido ¿o es un nuevo juego para relajarse?

 **Twi, Flu, Jack, Ra, Dash:** ¡PINKIE!

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike dime que te sucede! ¡Porque te comportas así!

 **Spike:** Es… ese ruido… no lo soporto (golpea su cabeza) ya cállenlo.

 **Raimbow:** ¿Ruido? ¿Cuál ruido? No escuchamos nada.

 **Rarity:** No escuchamos ningún ruido Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿Es que no… lo escuchan? (golpe) me está matando (golpe) no soporto ese maldito ruido (golpe) y mi cabeza me duele (golpe) ¡Ya cállenlo! (golpe).

Siguió golpeando su cabeza en un inútil intento de para su dolor. Las chicas se estaban desesperando al no saber cómo ayudar a su amigo, Twilight intentaba sujetar a su amigo abrazándolo para que no se siga haciéndose daño sin embargo Spike lograba zafarse de su agarre para continuar golpeándose. El dolor siguió y siguió torturando al bebé dragón cuando el dolor que sentía cambio a otro, era como si miles de agujas se enterraran hasta el fondo de su cerebro causándole aún más dolor sumado al horrible chillido que escuchaba hacia que gritara más fuerte asustando a sus amigas más de lo que ya estaban siendo incapaces de ayudarlo. Lo que parecían minutos eran horas para nuestro protagonista con ese intenso dolor que sentía, continúo con su martirio pero así como vino se fue el dolor como si nunca hubiera estado haciendo que el joven dragón se calmara y dejara de taparse los oídos, su respiración se estaba tranquilizando ya que al dejar de sentir ese extraño dolor pudo tranquilizarse y dejar de jadear y respirar con normalidad. Sus amigas al ver que ya no sufría su amigo ya no estaban asustadas no obstante aún estaban preocupadas por Spike ya que no se explicaban porque el de su actuar y más con ese supuesto ruido que solo él escucho.

 **Twilight:** Spike ¿ya estas mejor?

 **Spike:** Aaahh mis oídos… mi cabeza. Carajo como dolía… parecía una agonía eterna (todas se sorprende por la palabra dicha).

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike! No debes de decir esa palabra.

 **Spike:** ¿Ah?

 **Rarity:** Tiene razón querido, no es propio ese vocabulario de un caballero.

 **Spike:** \- ¿En serio esa es su preocupación ahora? – Ahí lo siento mucho (sarcasmo) pero no tienes idea del tormento por el que tuve que pasar Rarity.

 **Twilight:** Pero esa no es excusa para decir eso.

 **Spike:** Oh lo lamento Sparkle pero cuando sientas que te abren el cráneo con un infernal sonido irritante seguido de múltiples apuñalamientos en tu cerebro veremos si no sueltas una grosería.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh pobre Spike (va donde él para abrazarlo y acariciarle la cabeza) ya, ya calma que ya paso todo.

 **Spike:** Al menos una me comprende – aunque esto es algo vergonzoso, no soy un niño -.

 **Twilight:** (Los separa) Muy bien, no nos dejemos llevar. Después de todo ya se encuentra bien.

 **Spike:** Tsk. Aun me duele sabes.

 **AppleJack:** Pero Spike ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? ¿Y de que ruido hablabas? Nosotras no escuchamos nada.

 **Spike:** ¿De veras no lo escucharon? (todas niegan con la cabeza) comenzó como un intenso dolor; era como si un taladro estuviera intentando abrirme la cabeza seguido de un horrible ruido, era como un chillido que sonaba muy fuerte si hubiera seguido de seguro me hubiera reventado los tímpanos y después sentía como si miles de agujas se enterraran en mi cerebro. Lo peor fue que parecían horas y horas, sentía que mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento (todas se sorprenden).

 **Raimbow:** ¿En serio sentiste todo es? (el asiente).

 **Rarity:** Oh pobre Spike, de seguro fue una experiencia muy horrible. Ahora entiendo tu reacción fue algo natural, hasta el mejor caballero tienen algún desliz si pasa algo como eso.

 **Spike:** \- Je, si supieras que comúnmente hablo así -.

 **Twilight:** Es cierto Spike pero intenta no volverlo a decir ¿sí?

 **Spike:** No prometo nada Twi – sin embargo que mierda fue eso, ya quiero llegar donde Celestia para que me explique esto y que o quien sea el culpable de esto le voy a sacar los malditos pulmones por las putas nalgas, lo voy a putear por hacerme pasar esto. Quien o que seas ya valiste verga cabrón -.

Después de ese momento las mane six y Spike se calmaron y esperaron llegar lo más pronto posible a Canterlot para aclarar de una vez por todas este problema y poder solucionarlo. Al llegar fueron lo más rápido posible al castillo escoltados por unos guardias reales, cuando entraron fueron donde la princesa Celestia quien se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo donde se encontraban los vitrales que representaban grandes proezas de algún poni, acontecimientos o días importantes. Al ver a la princesa Twilight fue directo donde su mentora junto con sus amigas y Spike para aclarar sus dudas y la de sus amigas.

 **Twilight:** ¡Princesa Celestia vinimos de inmediato!

 **Celestia:** Gracias Twilight, gracias a todas.

 **Twilight:** ¡Esto es por el clima y por el raro comportamiento de los animales! ¡Qué está pasando haya afuera! ¡Porque la magia no funciona! ¡Ahí algún… (La princesa levanta su pesuña para callarla).

 **Celestia:** Síganme.

 **Spike:** \- Esto no pinta bien -.

En ese momento todas siguen a la princesa por el pasillo caminando tranquilamente pero aun con dudas sobre lo que está ocurriendo no solo en Poniville sino en toda Equestria, continuaron caminando cuando la princesa Celestia decidió hablar para aclararlo todo.

 **Celestia:** Las convoqué aquí por una cuestión de gran importancia, parece que un antiguo enemigo mío, alguien a quien creí haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo a regresado. Su nombre es Discord.

 **Spike:** \- ¡¿Discord?! Pero claro, como se me pudo olvidar ese sujeto. Al parecer al estar tan metido en mis asuntos se me olvido por completo los enemigos que habitan en este mundo, mierda maldito descuido… Así que fue ese maldito quien me hizo pasar ese tormento, tsk ese desgraciado malnacido cuando lo agarre deseara haberse quedado como adorno de jardín -.

 **Celestia:** Discord es...

 **Spike:** El espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, capaz de alterar el orden y la realidad manipulándola a su antojo. En resumen es el mismísimo dios del caos con un poder realmente grande y peligroso siendo capaz de poner reinos enteros a sus pesuñas sin que nadie le pueda parar (todas lo miran sorprendidas) que, acaso tengo en la cara.

 **Rarity:** No es eso querido, sino que…

 **Raimbow:** ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

 **Spike:** Es simple (coloca sus brazos en su espalda) leí sobre cada especie que habitan y que habitaron en Equestria en un viejo libro que encontró hace meses y lo descubrí a él siendo su especie llamada draconequus sin mencionar de que es el único visto y registrado hasta ahora, además solo hay que verlo (señala su imagen) su apariencia consta de muchas partes de animales en desorden significando la falta de armonía y orden. Y sobre sus habilidades también lo leí y que también decía en algunas partes que él gobernó Equestria hace un tiempo no obstante fue derrocado por las princesas dándole paz y orden al reino que ahora todos conocemos, sinceramente no lo veía muy creíble pero ahora lo veo y lo creo. Sinceramente esperaba que solo fuera un cuento para niños o un mito pero claramente no lo es ya estamos presenciando sus actos ahora mismo.

 **AppleJack:** Guau compañero, sí que sabes mucho sobre ese tipo.

 **Spike:** Elemental mi querida AppleJack – Siempre quise hacerme de Sherlock Homes jejeje, aunque es mentira lo de los libros ya que eso lo sé con anterioridad pero eso no importa -.

 **Raimbow:** Nerd.

 **Spike:** Pues este nerd te derroto más de una vez Dashi (le da una pequeña sonrisa).

 **Raimbow:** Grrr.

 **Celestia:** Es tal y como dice Spike. Antes de que mi hermana y yo le enfrentáramos Discord el gobernó Equestria en un eterno estado de malestar eh infelicidad. Luna y yo vimos lo deprimente que era la vida para los ponis terrenales, pegasos y unicornios por igual así que después de descubrir los elementos de la armonía combinamos nuestros poderes y nos alzamos contra él convirtiéndolo en piedra.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Bien hecho princesa!

 **Spike:** Creí que él hechizo lo mantendría contenido para siempre.

 **Spike:** Al parecer no fue así ya que esta suelto. Claramente se equivocó princesa.

 **Twilight:** ¡SPIKE! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Se más respetuoso con la princesa!

 **Spike:** No es ofensa señalar un error Twilight, el error seria no tomarlo en cuenta o ignorarlo. Además es solo lógica, tanto como la princesa Celestia y Luna ya no están conectados con los elementos por ustedes ya que ustedes son las nuevas portadoras de dichos elementos así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se liberara y volviera a hacer de las suyas.

 **Twilight:** Pero igual…

 **Celestia:** Spike tiene razón Twilight, fue mi error no tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad y pensar que se quedaría en ese estado para siempre.

 **Twilight:** No diga eso princesa fue algo inevitable.

 **Celestia:** Twilight todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto.

 **Spike:** Lo importante es corregirlo y aprender de él para evitar que algo así ocurra de nuevo. Aceptar el error es el primer paso para corregirlo y al aceptarlo te hace mejor de lo que ya eres, no te denigra.

 **Celestia:** Sabias palabras Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias princesa Celestia. Ahora a corregir esto.

 **Celestia:** Es cierto, síganme (todas la siguen) esta es la torre de Canterlot donde los elementos están resguardados desde que todas ustedes los recuperaron. Necesito que porten los elementos de la armonía nuevamente y detengan a Discord antes de que ponga a toda Equestria en un eterno caos.

 **Twilight:** Pero porque nosotras, porque tu no…

 **Pinkie:** ¡Miren somos famosas! (todas donde Pinkie y ven el vitral donde están contra Nightmare moon).

 **Celestia:** Ustedes seis mostraron el máximo potencial de los elementos usando la magia de su amistad para vencer a una enemiga aunque Luna y yo portamos una vez los elementos son ustedes quienes controlan su poder (abre sus alas) ¡y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a Discord!

 **Spike:** \- Sinceramente lo de las alas fue innecesario y muy exagerado -.

 **Twilight:** Princesa Celestia puede contar con…

 **Pinkie:** Espera un segundo el caos eterno incluye lluvia de chocolate chicas ¡lluvia de chocolate!

 **Twilight:** No le haga caso princesa será un honor usar los elementos nuevamente.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia introdujo su cuerno en una cerradura circular con el símbolo del sol donde activo su magia para abrirlo iluminando la puerta que al abrirse mostró una caja azul con adornos dorados acompañado de unas gemas de tamaño significativo.

 **Rarity:** (Suspira) Quédense con los elementos, yo tomare el cofre.

 **Celestia:** No tengan miedo ponis, tengo plena confianza en que podrán derrotar a Discord con esto.

La princesa Celestia abre la caja pero al hacerlo descubren que se encontraba vacía haciendo que dejara de sujetarla con su magia y tirándola al suelo y que todas se sorprendan y dejándolas con la boca abierta menos a Spike que ya venía venir esto eh ideando más de un plan para ayudar a sus amigas pero ninguno le servía.

 **Pinkie:** En fin si alguien me necesita estaré en los charcos de chocolate sorbiéndolo todo.

 **Twilight:** Los elementos no están.

 **Spike:** \- No me sorprende esto, si ese mequetrefe puede alterar la realidad también puede robar los elementos ya que sería tonto no deshacerse de lo único que te puede vencer. Ese hijo de puta hizo una buena jugada -.

 **Celestia:** Esa cámara está protegida por un hechizo que solo yo puedo romper. Esto no tiene sentido (se escucha una risa siniestra).

 **Spike:** \- Al parecer la copia barata de Loki va a hacer su entrada -.

 **Voz:** Tener sentido ¿qué tiene de divertido tener sentido?

 **Celestia:** ¡Discord! ¡Da la cara!

 **Discord:** Aaaaaaahhh jajajajaja… ¿me extrañaste Celestia? (la imagen de Discord se mueve por los vitrales) yo te extrañe, es muy solitario estar hecho de piedra pero tú no podrías saberlo ¿verdad? Porque yo no convierto ponis en piedra.

 **Spike:** \- Así que ese es el tal Discord ¿eh? -.

 **Celestia:** ¡Basta! ¡Qué has hecho con los elementos de la armonía!

 **Discord:** Pues solo los tome prestado por un ratito.

 **Celestia:** Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Discord.

 **Discord:** Ah había olvidado lo amargada que eres Celestia y además aburrida.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Oye, nadie insulta a la princesa! (Va volando donde él)

 **Spike:** ¡Raimbow Dash espera!

Pero la pegaso cian hace caso omiso al joven dragón y vuela a gran velocidad para atacar a Discord sin embargo su imagen desaparecer y Raimbow termina estrellándose con el vitral pagando su cara en el.

 **Discord:** Tú debes ser Raimbow Dash, la lealtad es el elemento que representas.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Así es! ¡Siempre le seré leal a la princesa!

 **Discord:** Eso ya lo veremos.

 **Rarity:** No puedo creer que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando con una ventana de mal gusto.

 **Discord:** La hermosa Rarity representando el elemento de la generosidad ¿no es así?

 **AppleJack:** Ya sabes quienes somos gran cosa.

 **Discord:** Ah se mucho más que eso honesta AppleJack. Todas excepto al bebé dragón que las acompaña.

 **Spike:** (Levanta una ceja) ¿A mí? Dudo mucho que yo sea de importancia en esto.

 **Discord:** Ooohh tiene toda la razón excepto que tú sabías mucho sobre mí, sinceramente me es halagador que los jóvenes de hoy en día sepan de mí.

 **Spike:** Hmph. No eres alguien común que digamos, después de todo tu eres Discord el amo del caos y antiguos gobernante de Equestria. Diría que es un honor conocerte pero sería una falacia completa.

 **Discord:** En eso estamos de acuerdo aunque pronto recuperare mi antiguo puesto. Pero hablando sinceramente me eres muy interesante y me atraes dragoncito.

 **Spike:** Lo siento pero no bateo para ese lado. Oiga princesa creo que además de haber salido de su prisión de piedra también salió del closet (ante ese comentario la princesa y las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse un poco).

 **Discord:** Veo que te gusta hacer bromas, me agradas, pero no en ese sentido al que te refieres. Sino más bien en que siento que eres diferente, alguien único aun siendo criado por ponis no eres como ellos ni tampoco como los de tu especie ya que a todas pude meterme en sus mentes y ver en sus recuerdos sabiendo todo de ellas pero en ti es diferente. Por mucho que intente entrar algo me lo impedía y me era imposible, es algo que nunca me había pasado y me llama mucho la curiosidad el saber que hay en tu pequeña cabeza.

 **Spike:** Así que fuiste ¡TÚ! El que me hizo pasar esa agonía en el tren, debí saberlo. Lo siento amigo pero no entraras aquí (señala su cabeza) fácilmente –aunque también me llama la atención eso -.

 **Discord:** No importa, eventualmente lograre entrar aunque dudo mucho que una mascota como tú tenga algo interesante.

 **Spike:** ¡MASCOTA! ¡Ahora si sacaste boleto engendro! ¡Ven acá y peleemos como hombres, aparece cobarde!

 **Discord:** Oh creo que lastime tus sentimientos. Vamos, vamos no pongas así. Si te portas bien te daré una recompensa jaja.

 **Spike:** Porque no vienes acá y me lo dices en la cara para mostrarte lo que esta "mascota" puede hacer ¿eh? Hare que pagues por eso, yo no perdono a quienes quieran jugar con mi cabeza y mucho menos los dejo irse con la suya.

 **Raimbow:** ¡Así se habla Spike, muéstrale quien manda!

 **Discord:** Jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír, tu nunca podrías tocarme. Ni siquiera las princesas juntas me vencerían sin sus preciados elementos y tus amigas tampoco pondrán vencerme, se todo sobre ellas y sus relaciones con los elementos también.

 **Twilight:** ¡Suficiente! Pareces conocer nuestras fuerzas también.

 **Discord:** Si. Twilight Sparkle y el tuyo es el más poderoso y evasivo elemento, la magia. El de Fluttershy es la amabilidad y el de Pinkie Pie es mi favorito la risa (Pinkie se ríe).

 **Twilight:** ¡Pinkie!

 **Pinkie:** ¡Jajajaja! Esta parado en tu cabeza jajaja (la imagen de Discord baila sobre la imagen de Twilight).

 **Celestia:** ¡No andes con rodeos Discord! ¡Qué has hecho con los elementos de la armonía!

 **Discord:** Ash que Aburrida Celestia enserio. Bueno te lo diré, pero lo haré a mi manera. Para recuperar sus elementos perdidos descifren este cambio de eventos, giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazaron luego encuentre los elementos donde comenzaron jajajaja (se va).

 **Fluttershy:** Ya podemos ir a casa.

 **AppleJack:** ¿A qué crees que se refiera? Giros y vueltas donde comenzamos.

 **Twilight:** Giros y vueltas giros y vueltas.

 **Spike:** Es obvio la respuesta. Tienen que ir a…

 **Discord:** Ah antes de irme me llevare a su amigo dragón. Después de todo creo que él sabe más de lo que debería saber.

En ese momento Discord hace desaparecer con su poder a Spike evitando que les diera la respuesta a su acertijo y alertando y asustando a sus amigas. Twilight al ver a su amigo desaparecer le reclamo histérica al draconequus que lo regresara junto con sus amigas y la princesa diciendo lo mismo a lo que Discord solo se empezó a reír con fuerza y les dijo que él también jugaría un juego y que si querían salvarlo, recupera los elementos de la armonía, detenerlo y salvar su reino tendrían primero tenían que resolver su acertijo. Después de eso volvía a desaparecer dejando a las presentes preocupadas por su amigo escamoso, la unicornio lavanda empezó a pensar a todo motor repitiendo las palabras de Discord intentando hallar la respuesta, las demás chicas se estaban desesperando por su amigo pensando en lo que el amo del caos le haría y mientras más pensaban en eso se desesperaban más imaginándose todos los escenarios donde Spike podría pasar. Twilight miro por la ventana viendo el jardín para aclarar su mente y le vino lo que posiblemente sea la respuesta, se dirigió hacia sus amigas para informales que la respuesta era el laberinto del castillo y que tenían que dirigirse hacia ese lugar para recuperar los elementos. Todas sus amigas asintieron y fueron lo más rápido posible para detener a Discord.

En otro lugar lejos del castillo de Canterlot se encontraba nuestro protagonista recostado en el suelo en un lugar totalmente negro, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para ver en donde se hallaba. Al levantarse vio todo negro, camino con cautela por el lugar en línea recta buscando la salida sin embargo su búsqueda fue inútil ya que había camino por diez minutos y no encontró nada así que sin más decidió sentarse y quedarse quieto para pensar las cosas y como saldría de esta. Se mantuvo sentado en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados sin moverse analizando la situación y viendo todas sus probabilidades de salir de esta eh ir a ayudar a sus amigas, solo esperaba que ellas puedan resolver el acertijo del draconequus sin ningún problema y terminar de una vez por todas estas locuras y poder ir a casa para poder descansar. Siguió en su misma posición cuando escucho una risa siniestra que fácilmente reconoció, abrió lentamente los ojos y se paró de su lugar para ver como la figura de Discord que se hacía presente frente a él. El joven dragón solo lo miraba muy seriamente y sin emociones en su rostro, esa mirada fría solo hacía que el draconequus tuviera más curiosidad en él.

 **Spike:** Ya decía yo cuando aparecerías… Discord.

 **Discord:** Jajaja enserio eres diferente de los demás. No me tienes miedo.

 **Spike:** Je. Créeme, vi cosas más atemorizantes que tú. Hasta diría que una mariposa da más miedo.

 **Discord:** Eso ya lo veremos.

 **Spike:** Dime. Para que me has traído aquí.

 **Discord:** Oh solo no quería que les dieras la respuesta a tus amigas tan pronto o sino el juego no seria divertido.

 **Spike:** Y que te hace pensar que yo se la respuesta a tu acertijo.

 **Discord:** Puede que no haya podido entrar a tu mente pero si a la de tus amigas y pude ver que tú eres más de lo que aparentas chico. Eres más listo incluso que tu amiga Twilight Sparkle.

 **Spike:** \- Al parecer tendré que entretenerlo un poco si quiero que las chicas solucionen esto rápido y yo salir de aquí – Hmph. Eso no te lo discuto. Pero enserio ¿no pudiste traerme a un mejor lugar? me burro aquí.

 **Discord:** Lo siento pero estuve algo ocupado con tus amigas. Ellas ya están jugando su juego.

 **Spike:** \- Rayos ya están jugando. Muy bien, ahora debo concentrarme en mi si quiero salir de este puto lugar – Je entonces pronto caerás ya que las chicas de seguro encontraran los elementos en el pueblo.

 **Discord:** Jajajajaja yo no contaría con eso. Veraz ellas creen que los elementos están en el laberinto pero se equivocan ya que yo nunca les dije que estaban hay.

 **Spike:** (Se da un facepalm) Esas tontas, esa no era la respuesta.

 **Discord:** Concuerdo contigo, realmente esperaba algo mas pero veo que me equivoque. Espero que tú me diviertas más chiquitín.

 **Spike:** Eso pronto lo veremos. Sin embargo aún no me dices el porque estoy aquí ya que dudo mucho que solo haya sido para que o les diera las respuesta a las chicas ¿verdad? Así que dime para que estoy aquí, me estoy impacientando.

 **Discord:** Acertaste. No te traje aquí solo por eso, y no te molestes chico. Después de todo están ante el gran Discord el señor del caos (salen fuegos artificiales detrás de él).

 **Spike:** No seas vanidoso.

 **Discord:** Que puedo decir, me quiero (parece un ramo de flores con chocolates que atrapa).

 **Spike:** Dejémonos de juego tonos quieres.

 **Discord:** Como gustes (Desaparece el ramo y los chocolates) La verdad te traje aquí porque quiero ver como sales de un juego al que te voy a meter a ti también. Quiero ver que tan especial eres, si sales te devolveré a Poniville pero si pierdes te mantendré cautivo por siempre para que veas mi reinado además me dejaras entrar en tu cabeza jejejeje.

 **Spike:** Y en el remoto caso de que ganes cómo crees que te dejaría entrar si ni siquiera sé yo como no lo lograste.

 **Discord:** O créeme, encontraremos la solución a ese problemita.

 **Spike:** (Suspiro de resignación) Bien, terminemos con esto. Dime, cuál va a ser tu retorcido juego Discord.

 **Discord:** Es simple (desaparece y vuelve aparecer dando vueltas sobre Spike) el juego consta de tres partes; la primera es la más divertida ya que tendrás que resolver una serie de pruebas que yo te pondré, en la segunda tendrás que responder correctamente una serie de acertijos que te diré y la tercera tú me dirás unos acertijos. Si ganas eres libre, así de simple.

 **Spike:** \- Esto ya parece el juego del miedo. La segunda y la tercera parecen fáciles sin embargo es la primera la que me preocupa. Oh bueno, a darle duro – De acuerdo, prepárate para perder Discord.

 **Discord:** Bien. Que comience el juego.

 **Spike:** \- Incluso dijo su frase -.

En ese instante Discord desapareció y lugar cambio a uno totalmente diferente. Ahora había un cielo rojo sangre con un sol negro que ante toda lógica posible iluminaba un pueblo con los edificios negros y algo demacrados con las calles maltratadas, era Poniville solo que en una versión oscura. A Spike no le gustaba lo que veía y se mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo para evitar que lo atrapen desprevenido, camino a paso seguro hasta adentrarse en el pueblo y cuando llego encontró un letrero que decía "primera prueba, para escucharla jale la cuerda" que era sostenido por una pequeña estatua de Discord de madera que tenía una pequeña cuerda en la nuca. El joven dragó solo vio la con seriedad y jalo la cuerda, en ese momento el Discord de madera empezó a mover la boca para hablar.

 **Estatua:** Bienvenido a Poniville versión gótica, en este lugar será tu primera prueba que consiste en llegar a tu destino en la cual primero tendrás que resolver este dilema y deseas ganar. Resuelve el siguiente problema: "Hay una casa a la que uno entra ciego y sale viendo. ¿Qué es?".

 **Spike:** \- Así que un acertijo. Muy bien, la respuesta a esto puede variar sin embargo si lo leo con atención la respuesta obviamente debe de ser… la escuela – OK ya sé a dónde ir.

Y de inmediato Spike se dirigió hacia la escuela de Poniville, por el camino no puedo evitar notar que era observado, seguramente era Discord que lo veía para ver sus movimiento y seguramente preparar alguna trampa para él. Y eso lo angustiaba ya que no sabía que quería de él o como lo probaría ya que el escenario en donde estaba era muy diferente a como Discord probaba a sus amigas, intentaba averiguar lo que pensaba ese demente pero le era muy difícil cosa que lo molestaba. Dejo de pensar y aceleró el paso para llegar a su destino. Al llegar pudo notar que la escuela estaba muy demacrada con agujeros en el techo, con cautela se acertó al edificio para notar otro letrero igual al anterior. Spike solo jalo de la cuerda para terminar con esto aunque bien sabía que todo esto estaba muy lejos de llegar a su fin.

 **Estatua:** Felicidades por pasar la prueba, sin embargo esto aún no termina, ahora tendrás que entrar a la escuela. Debes de estar emocionado ya que nunca fuiste a una por servir a tu ama unicornio jajaja. Al entrar serás la estrella pero no esperes una cálida bienvenida, ahora sigamos jugando.

En ese momento Spike le da un golpe a la estatua de Discord destrozando su cabeza enojado por lo que dijo para después calmarse y entrar, no obstante cuando entro vio que el aula estaba llena con los alumnos juntos con su maestra en sus respectivos lugares con la única diferencia que todos tenían una mirada vacía y sin emociones además de descuidados higiénicamente con sus crines sin peinar. El joven dragón se asustó por un momento y decidió salir pero al querer hacerlo la puerta se cerró fuertemente por si sola alertando a los presentes de su presencia, voltearon a verlo con una mirada nada amistosa. Spike solo se quedó quieto con una mirada neutra analizando la situación hasta que la maestra Cherry lee empezó a hablar.

 **Cherry lee:** Miren niños, llego la mascota del pueblo.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

 **Cherry lee:** Ahora podremos aprender sobre especies exóticas.

 **Spike:** Cherry lee de qué está hablando.

 **Cherry lee:** No me hables con tanta familiaridad dragón

 **Spike:** \- Esto no me gusta, debo de salir de aquí – Creo que mejor me voy.

 **Scootaloo:** Tu no iras a ninguna parte.

 **Spike:** ¿Scootaloo?

 **Scootaloo:** (Se pone en frente de él) Eres nuestra exhibición y no te iras.

 **Spike:** (Tic en el ojo) – No la mates, no la mates. Es solo una niña, aunque obviamente no es la real aun es una niña – Te sugiero que te apartes niña.

 **Scootaloo:** Oh sino que (lo iba a empujar pero Spike le agarra el casco).

 **Spike:** (Le da una pequeña sonrisa) O sino me veré forzado a apartarte yo mismo.

 **Sweetie:** ¡Oye! ¡Solo yo puedo molestar a esa imitación barata de pegaso!

 **Scootaloo:** ¡¿Qué dijiste unicornio de segunda?! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!

 **Sweetie:** Yo no me rebajo a su nivel como lo hace la granjerita.

 **Apple Bloom:** Ahora sí.

En ese momento la copia de Apple Bloom salta sobre la copia de Sweetie Belle para empezar una pelea quien después le siguió la copia de Scootaloob y las tres comenzaron a pelear entre ellas dándose golpes, patadas, jalándose las crines y mordiéndose entre ellas quienes eran apoyadas por los demás estudiantes alentando la pelea y gritando que se dieran más duro. La maestra Cherry lee les decía que se separaran pero ellas hacían caso omiso hasta que la maestra Cherry lee decidió gritarles para que le hicieran caso.

 **Cherry lee:** ¡Ya cállense y sepárense de una vez! ¡Tenemos que continuar con esta clase!

 **Cmc:** ¡Cállese maestra!

 **Sweetie:** Es por eso que sigue soltera y ninguno corcel se fija en usted.

 **Apple Bloom:** A este paso se quedara sola.

 **Scootaloo:** Jajaja seguramente se quedara sola y loca (todos ríen).

 **Cherry lee:** ¡Ahora si van a ver mocosas! ¡Se ganaron un muy bien castigo! ¡Ya no me importan si me despiden!

En ese momento la maestra Cherry lee salto sobre las tres potrillas para darles un escarmiento o mejor dicho paliza por lo que le dijeron dándole donde más le duele cosa que las niñas no se dejarían y respondieron de igual manera haciendo que los demás se emocionaran y alentaran más la pelea. Spike al ver todo eso se quedó asombrado ya que nunca pensó que las hermanas de sus amigas se comportaran de esa manera y más la maestra que parecía que amaba mucho a los niños y que nunca les pondría dedo o en este caso un casco encima y aunque le dio un poco de gracia solo pudo pensar que debía de salir de ese loco mundo y regresar al real para ayudar a sus amigas así que sin que se dieran cuenta salió sigilosamente del edificio y cerro con cuidado para que no lo escucharan y descubrieran sin embargo al salir vio que en las calles estaban todos los ponis caminando como como lo hacían siempre con la excepción de que todos tenían una cara de pocos amigos y más de unos con el simple hecho de chocar con otro o que lo miraran feo comenzaban una discusión y los demás solo los ignoraban. El joven dragón al ver esto no lo podía creer, el pueblo donde todos eran amables con todos se había convertido en lo opuesto donde nadie era amigo de nadie y por un momento recordó su viejo mundo, podía ver como a todos los que conocía se comportaban de forma agresiva y distante. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso cuando un ave muy extraña se puso en frente de él y empezó a hablarle.

 **Ave:** ¿No te parece entretenido este lugar dragoncito?

 **Spike:** Discord.

 **Discord:** Aasííí Eeess (la cabeza del ave se transforma en la de Discord) ¿Qué te parece la nueva Poniville? Ah decir verdad, no me convencía mucho esta idea pero ya sabes. No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

 **Spike:** Debo decir que todo esto no va contigo Discord. Yo me imaginaba que me enviarías a un lugar más caótico y no uno tan lúgubre. Dime ¿por qué un lugar así?

 **Discord:** La respuesta es muy simple. Ya que tú no eres alguien normal decidí tomar otro rumbo y probar algo nuevo solo para ti para ver tus reacciones ante esta situación, después de todo alguien que pudo resistir mis poderes no lo debo de tomar a la ligera.

 **Spike:** Es un buen punto – debe de referirse a lo que paso en el tren. Sinceramente eso también yo quiero descubrirlo, tal vez también me dé la respuesta al porqué reencarne en este mundo -.

 **Discord:** Y por eso mismo decidí entrar en un nuevo campo. Como no pude entrar en tu cabeza me vi forzado a entrar otra vez en las de tus amigas y también en la de los demás habitantes, me tomo algo de tiempo pero al final pudo recaudar información sobre ti. Déjame decirte que para ser un bebé dragón eres alguien muy maduro y aburrido ¿Qué acaso nunca te diviertes dragoncito?

 **Spike:** Creo que tu idea de diversión y la mía son muy distintas.

 **Discord:** Tal parece que sí. De cualquier forma debemos continuar el juego, como ya habrás visto este Poniville es totalmente diferente al que tú conoces. Aquí veremos si puedes soportar lo que los demás piensan de ti.

 **Spike:** ¿Hablas de cómo me trataron en la escuela? Ja yo no caeré con eso Discord, sé muy bien que la maestra ya las niñas no piensan así de mí.

 **Discord:** Eso no lo sabes. No estuviste en su cabeza y ver sus pensamientos pero yo sí. Créeme niño, nada es lo que parece.

 **Spike:** \- Que estará tramando este bellaco – Posiblemente sin embargo también sé que todo esto es una ilusión tuya.

 **Discord:** Ahí mi pobre dragoncito. Puede que eso sea cierto o puede que todo esto sea una manifestación de los pensamientos de los demás y yo solo lo sacó a relucir.

 **Spike:** Lo dudo mucho.

 **Discord:** Lo que tú piensen es de poca importancia. Solo sigue el juego y obedece las reglas como buena mascota que eres. Si ganas volverás con tu ama jajajaja.

 **Spike:** Ahora si te pasaste mierda maldito pajarraco estúpido.

 **Discord:** Oye cuida ese lenguaje tuyo ¿Dónde aprendiste ese vocabulario niño?

 **Spike:** Me importa una pinche salchicha mi lenguaje ahora Discord. Cuando salga te meteré tus palabras por el culo y te golpeare hasta cansarme.

 **Discord:** ¡JA! Eso lo quiero ver mocoso. La siguiente pista es esta "¿Qué tiene hojas y ramas, pero ningún ladrido?" resuélvelo para avanzar a la siguiente pista.

Dicho eso el ave con la cabeza de Discord se fue volando dejando al joven dragón solo, Spike se puso a pensar en la respuesta. Si conocía bien a Discord a él le gustaba jugar con la mente de los demás y si se ponía a observar bien el lugar podía notar las intenciones del draconequus que era hacer que creyera que todos lo odiaban cosa que no funcionaria. Se concentró más en el acertijo de Discord y dio con la respuesta que era la biblioteca ya que era la única casa con esa descripción. Así que sin más a la biblioteca para terminar con esta tontería y volver a la realidad, empezó a correr directo hacia su objetivo sin embargó por el camino pudo notar la mirada de discriminación y desprecio que le lanzaban los demás cosa que lo ponía incómodo. A donde iba eran las mismas miradas, aceleró el paso para ignorarlos pero por accidente choco con un poni y ambos cayeron al suelo.

 **Spike:** Ay mi trasero. Lo lamento señor, no vi por donde iba.

 **Poni:** Mira por dónde vas niño… Ah pero si es la mascota del pueblo.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

 **Poni:** Al parecer te soltaron la correa. Porque mejor no vuelves con tu ama o mejor aún, regresa con los tuyos.

 **Spike:** Oye no tienes porque no ponerte así. Ya me disculpe contigo y no soy una mascota.

 **Poni:** Calla, si eres una mascota. No sé porque te tienen si existen mejores mascotas. Deberías mejor irte con los de tu clase, o caso tal vez ni ellos te quieren.

 **Spike:** Cállate y lárgate.

 **Poni:** O que. Tu solo eres una masco…

 **Spike:** (Lo agarra del cuello y lo aprieta) O me veré forzado a cerrarte la boca yo mismo. Yo soy alguien benevolente y paciente pero lo que no tolero son a sabandijas insolentes como tú así que te sugiero que no me provoques o veras un lado mío que te aseguro que nos querrás conocer, insecto.

El joven dragón apretó con más fuerza su agarre dificultándole al poni la respiración y mirándolo directamente a los ojos quienes se habían vuelto más afilados dándole un aspecto tétrico, el poni al ver esos ojos se puso a temblar del miedo. Spike acerco su rostro para decirle que si entendía mostrando un poco sus colmillos además que de su boca apareció un brillo verde y empezó a salir humo por los costados de su boca haciendo entender que hablaba en serio ya que si lo volvía a provocar podría calcinarlo vivo. El poni solo asintió con la cabeza asustado y Spike lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo para después caminar hacia su destino, el poni se levantó del suelo para irse del lugar no sin antes susurrar monstruo cosa que Spike pudo escuchar pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino. Los poni seguían viéndolo de mala manera, algunos solo lo ignoraban y seguían su camino. El joven dragón solo seguía su camino viendo como todos los habitantes se comportaban fríamente con todos sin importar quienes sean.

 **Spike:** \- Este mundo creado por Discord se parece mucho a mi viejo mundo; no me agrada para nada, incluso a mí me tratan como una plaga o un paria. Je, ya se lo que sentía Naruto cuando era un niño en su aldea. Aunque esto no sea real eso no me hace sentir mejor ya que tal vez algunos piensen eso de mí, puedo que no en Poniville pero si en otras partes y estas versiones oscuras no ayudan mucho creo a sus nombres les agregara la palabra "nega". Si, les queda eso -.

El joven dragón siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca, al llegar vio otro letrero con un mini Discord sosteniéndolo. Spike solo le limito a tirar de la cuerda tal como lo hizo con los anteriores para escuchar el siguiente acertijo.

 **Estatua:** Bienvenido, si llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que estas por terminar la primera prueba. Si resuelves esta te acercaras más a la victoria pero cuidado que puede ser amarga. "Tengo docenas de llaves, pero ninguna de ellas abre una puerta ¿Qué soy?".

Spike al oír el acertijo se quedó pensando buscando la respuesta cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Si Discord había entrado en la cabeza de todos los que viven en Poniville sabía lo que había vivido o al menos lo que los demás sabían él y ya que lo había llevado a ese mundo para confundirlo la respuesta indicaba solo a una cosa. El joven dragón entro a la biblioteca y se dirigió a un cuarto en específico, al entrar pudo divisar su piano con una nota pegada en el. El joven dragón se acercó a su piano y cogió la nota para poder leerla la cual decía "Si estás leyendo esto significa que descifraste el ultimo acertijo de esta prueba y estas cerca de pasar al siguiente nivel pero ahora tienes que pasar esta prueba. En los recuerdo los ponis te felicitaban por tocar este instrumento pero si no tocaras ellos ni siquiera se molestarían en saludarte y aquí está tu prueba. Si no crees en lo dicho anteriormente entonces destruye tu piano y demuestra que no lo necesitas para que te reconozcan, si confías en ellos entonces no tienes nada que temer. La decisión es tuya". El joven dragón al terminar de leer la nota la arrugo y la tiro para ver a su piano, lo escrito por Discord lo hacía pensar si de verdad todo esto era cierto. Empezó a hacer memoria en todo lo que había vivido desde que llego a ese mundo y en cómo había vivido el verdadero Spike en la serie viendo que lo trataban como un sirviente sin ningún tipo de respeto alguno además de lo patético que era y se empezó a preguntar si él hubiera sido algo parecido al anterior Spike tal vez la historia no hubiera sido tan diferente. Si lo ponía a pensar con detenimiento era como en su anterior vida, no te toman en serio sino demuestra que eres como los demás. Estuvo a punto de darle la razón a Discord en que este mundo era el reflejo de los pensamientos y que era mejor rendirse cuando recordó dos frases que le dijeron de pequeño y que nunca olvidaría "Siempre sé tú mismo, exprésate, ten fe en ti mismo, no salgas y busques una personalidad exitosa para duplicarla" y "Nunca bajes los brazos por más difícil que parezca la situación". Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría ya que marcaron gran parte de su vida así que con decisión en su mirado fijo su vista en su piano para tomar una bocanada de aire y escupir su fuego encendiendo su piano. El joven dragón dio media vuelta su camino hacia la salida, cuando estuvo a fuera vio como la misma ave que vio en la escuela se dirigía a él.

 **Spike:** Ya cumplí con quemar mi piano Discord.

 **Discord:** Valla nunca pensé que lo harías. Déjame felicitarte.

 **Spike:** Si para salir de este enfermo lugar entonces estoy dispuesto a mucho Discord – Maldito bastardo, ese piano me costó gran parte de mi dinero. Puedo asegurar que este miserable traje el verdadero -.

 **Discord:** Eso puedo verlo chiquitín.

 **Spike:** Así es, como viste no necesito de algo o fingir algo que no soy para ser alguien. Yo soy lo que soy y no necesito la aprobación de otros, a mí me importa un carajo lo que los demás piensen de mí. Yo vivo mi vida como a mí me plazca y forjo mi destino sin retroceder.

 **Discord:** Me sorprendes sin embargo dragoncito me puedes respaldar esas palabras cuando todos te marginen.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

En ese momento una gran multitud de ponis empezaron a acercársele dirigidos por el poni con quien había chocado hace poco, Spike miro esto con preocupación y giro su rostro para encarar a Discord no obstante el mencionado ya no estaba. El joven dragón estuvo por irse cuando los ponis empezaron a rodearlo y el que los dirigía se puso al frente y empezó a hablar.

 **Poni:** ¡Ahí está, ahí está la lagartija que me ataco!

 **Spike:** Me lleva, lo que me faltaba. El imbécil volvió por más y esta vez trajo a amigos.

 **Poni:** Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya dragón.

 **Cherry lee:** Si, pagaras por lo de la escuela.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? Oye Nega Cherry lee no me culpes por lo que paso. Si no puedes controlar a esos mocosos no es mi pedo.

 **Nega Cherry lee:** No sé qué quisiste decir con eso pero de igual manera lo pagaras.

 **Multitud:** ¡Sí!

 **Spike:** \- Rayos son demasiados para pelear yo solo y no tengo ningún armas sin mencionar que la mayoría son mujeres. Piensa mierda piensa… espera, ya se – Supongo que podemos dejar esto en el pasado ¿no?

 **Poni:** ¡Por supuesto que no mascota, esta vez recibirás tu merecido!

 **Spike:** Entonces solo tengo algo de decir… ¡Ahí se ven putitos!

Tras decir eso el joven dragón escupió una bola fuego al suelo asustando a los ponis quienes se hicieron a un lado para no quemarse abriéndole el camino libre para poder huir y aprovechando el humo causado por su fuego empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Corrió y corrió hasta que pudo ver un pequeño callejón y decidió esconderse ahí, se metió dentro de una caja detrás de un bote de basura para no ser visto. La muchedumbre al llegar y no verlo fueron por diferentes direcciones para encontrarlo, Spike asomo un poco su cabeza para ver si no había nadie. Decidió salir no obstante al salir del callejón un niño lo vio y dio alerta a los demás comenzando de nuevo la persecución, el joven dragón empezó a correr de nuevo ideamos una manera de librarse de esta ya que no sino lo más probable era que lo encerrarían ya no podría volver a su mundo aunque dudo por un momento ya que en el pueblo no había cárcel no correría el riesgo. Seguía pensando en cómo librarte sin embargo no vio por donde iba y termino chocando con una yegua que se le hacía conocida pero al estar tan sucia y desaliñada no podía reconocerla sin mencionar que tenía que seguir corriendo para salvar su vida y esos ponis locos que lo perseguían.

 **Spike:** Y ahora con quien choque.

 **Yegua:** Niño tonto ten más cuidado ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

 **Spike:** Mi puta.

 **Yegua:** ¡Chiquillo insolente y maleducado yo soy…

 **Spike:** Sí, sí, sí. Ya sé quién eres Nega Alcaldesa. Escucha no te tengo tiempo para esta mamada así que ahí se ve.

Después de decir eso el joven dragón se fue corriendo dejando a la alcaldesa sola quien le gritaba a Spike pero él solo la ignoraba y siguió corriendo. Se detuvo en una tienda de pan para poder descansar ya que había corrido por un buen tiempo y necesitaba descansar, cogió un pan para poder comerlo pero al morderlo se lastimo la mandíbula ya que el pan estaba rancio y duro como si hubiera estado hay por semanas. Spike tiro el pan que más parecía estar hecho de piedra y se puso a pensar en cómo salir de esta sin embargo no pudo descansar por mucho ya que pudo divisar a la muchedumbre solo que esta vez tenían unas antorchas con unos rastrillos y tridentes de granjeros, al ver todo eso Spike trago en seco y pensó que ahora esto parecía una cacería de brujas y que el iba a ser el pobre condenado. Intento huir pero lamentablemente lo rodearon imposibilitándole el escape y utilizar su fuego estaba fuera de discusión ya que aún no lo controlaba bien además que le costaba energía y no quería correr el riesgo de quedarse sin energías y estar a la merced de los demás o en el peor de los casos a la merced de Discord sin nada con que defenderse. Sin más alternativa su única opción de poder librarse era enfrentarlos aunque no le gustaba esa opción ya que eran muchos además de armados y dudaba poder ganar una pelea tan dispareja sin mencionar que la mayoría eran mujeres, no obstante no había otra solución y el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Así que sin más opción puso una mirada seria y se colocó en posición de luchar con su brazo izquierdo en defensa con la garra media cerrada y su brazo derecho en su cintura con la garra completamente cerrada y sus piernas un poco separadas y flexionadas, al ver eso los ponis algunos comenzaron a reírse y otros solo pusieron una sonrisa de burla al ver que el joven dragón pretendía enfrentarse a todos ellos.

 **Poni:** Valla, valla, valla. Al parecer el dragoncito cree poder ganarnos ¿no te das cuenta que somos más que tú?

 **Spike:** Los números no ganan batallas.

 **Poni:** Aun así nosotros estamos armados.

 **Spike:** Y yo también (coje un baguette).

 **Poni:** Jajajajaja ¿crees poder ganarnos con un simple pan?

 **Spike:** No es solo un simple pan (rompe el vidrio de la tienda) son dos.

 **Poni:** Ja no me hagas reír, no podrás ganar con solo eso.

 **Spike:** Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos. Y bien, espero que todos ustedes me den un buen baile.

Tras decir eso todos los ponis fueron a atacar al joven dragón quien los esperaba en guardia, el primer poni intento darle un golpe con su casco pero Spike lo esquivo con facilidad y usando el duro pan de mi garra izquierda le dio un golpe el rostro que lo tiro al suelo. Uno a uno fueron a atacarlo sin embargo el joven dragón lograba esquivarlos y los golpeaba, algunos usaron sus rastrillos y tridentes no obstante nuestro protagonista los podía esquivar o bloquear para después contraatacar. La pelea continua pero un poni corpulento dio un fuerte golpe que Spike tuvo que bloquear con ambos panes lamentablemente los termino partiendo a la mitad dejándolo desarmado, el joven dragón tiro lo que quedaba de pan y se dispuso a atacar con sus garras, ahora vería si todo el entrenamiento que tuve en este año le sirvió de algo. Los ponis atacaron con rastrillos y tridentes a Spike quien solo esquivaba y bloqueaba buscando alguna apertura para devolver los golpes, siguió esquivando y bloqueando cuando pudo notar que ningún ataque era sincronizado y la mayoría eran descuidados incluso algunos ponis se chocaban entre ellos cuando querían atacar al mismo tiempo. El joven dragón solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y bloquear un golpe para después devolverlo con su garra derecha seguido de una patada de giro recto haciendo que el poni cayera al suelo tirando algunos ponis consigo también, Spike continuo esquivando y golpeando y por un momento lo estuvo disfrutando, el calor de esa pelea le encantaba y le subía la adrenalina. Continuaba peleando solo que esta vez contraatacaba con mayor facilidad ya no estaba tan a la defensiva, sin duda sus entrenamientos si dieron frutos y podían verse claramente. Dos ponis intentaron golpearlo desde ambos lados al mismo tiempo sin embargo Spike los detuvo con ambas garras, detuvo al de la derecha con su garra izquierda y al de la izquierda con su garra derecha y con todas su fuerza jalarlos haciendo que se golpearan la cabeza para después sujetarlos de sus crines y chocar sus cabezas de nuevo con mayor fuerza dejándolos noqueados, otro poni intento darle unos golpes en el rostro pero el joven dragón esquivo cada golpe para luego darle un fuerte gancho derecho en la barbilla seguido de una patada giratoria en su rostro dejándolo fuera de pelea y así continuo dando golpes y patadas a cada poni. La lucha seguía y seguía hasta que decidió acabarla y cogió y tridente que estaba en suelo para después romper la parte filosa dejando solo el palo de manera como un bastón Jō y con maestría empezó a darle vueltas y empezar a golpear a los ponis con el dando mayor daño y dejándolos fuera de combate más rápido, Spike tenía una pequeña sonrisa ya que esta pequeña batalla le encantaba y hacia hervir su sangre de la emoción. Continuo dando bastonazos y poco a poco ya no quedaban ponis, uno intento darle un golpe sin embargo fue en vano ya que Spike dio un giro y de un fuerte golpe con su basto lo golpeo en sus patas traseras haciendo que cayera al suelo para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro sin embargo uno intento darle un golpe descendente a nuestro protagonista quien en un rápido intento de defenderse uso su bastón para defenderse del golpe que termino partiéndose a la mitad, Spike al ver su arma partida a la mitad solo hizo una mueca para después hacer girar las mitades en sus garras y atacar con ambos palos al poni que lo ataco quien no pudo hacer anda ante los rápidos movimientos del joven dragón terminando en el suelo adolorido.

Spike vio que estaba pelea la tenía ganado cuando pudo divisar a la ave con la cabeza de Discord posado en una casa dándole una sonrisa arrogante cosa que lo enojo, lamentablemente al mirarlo descuido su defensa haciendo que los pocos ponis que quedaban lo atacaran y en su distracción le quitaron sus armas dejándolo desarmados luego empezaron a golpearlo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza aturdiéndolo. Spike intento defenderse y responder a los golpes pero le era imposible por el golpe recibido con anterioridad dejándolo vulnerable ante los ataques de los demás, aun aturdido intento escapar para recomponerse sin embargo le era imposible y solo pudo arrodillarse y poner sus brazos en posición de defensa cubriendo su cabeza para recibir el menos daño posible. Discord al ver esto solo empezó a reír con fuerza al ver al joven dragón a la merced de la muchedumbre siendo golpeado.

 **Discord:** Jajajajaja diste buena pelea enano pero solo eres un mocoso, una mascota que sin su ama no puedes hacer nada y aun siendo un dragón de seguro debes de ser una completa vergüenza para tu raza ya que vives con ponis, de seguro ellos te abandonaron cuando aún eras un huevo porque sabían que los deshonrarías convirtiéndote en la mascota de la alumna de Celestia jajajajaja ¿por qué no mejor te rindes ya y te ahorras el sufrimiento? Que dices, solo dilo y podremos continuar donde nos quedamos en el tren. Prometo que seré gentil esta vez jajajaja (ve una luz verde entre la multitud) pero que rayos…

Discord no pudo continuar ya que todos los ponis cayeron al suelo algunos con quemaduras de 2° y 3°grado al haber estados en contacto con el fuego verde y en el medio estaba Spike que increíblemente había sacado fuerzas de quien sabe dónde haciendo que todos los ponis que estaban sobre él golpeándolo cayeran al suelo y con su fuego haciéndoles un daño severo para que no se levanten o intenten golpearlo de nuevo y no solo eso sino que se veía muy molesto con una mirada que denotaba mucha ira ante esa mirada Discord pensó que se había pasado un poco al provocar al dragón .

 **Spike:** ¡MALDITO INFELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZ!

 **Discord:** Oye chico no te alte…

 **Spike:** ¡Ya estoy harto de estos malditos juegos de mierda! ¡Ya no me voy a contenerme más esta vez voy a hacerlos pedazos malditas sabandijas! ¡ESCUCHARON, será mejor que empiecen a rezar todos lo que se sepan porque los voy a mandar a todos directo al infierno!

Después de decir eso Spike se abalanzó ante los pocos ponis que quedaban dándoles golpes y patadas solo que esta ves eran mucho más fuertes ya que muchos de que ellos escupían sangre al recibir los golpes del joven dragón, un poni adulto intento darle un golpe pero Spike solo lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado y le di un rodillazo en su estómago para después propinarle un golpe en su espalda con su codo derecho haciendo que cayera fuertemente al suelo y otro intentó darle un golpe con un palo sin embargo el joven dragón logro atrapar su pata con su brazo izquierdo inmovilizándolo, el poni intento librarse de su agarra pero Spike de inmediato se lo quebró haciendo que gritara de dolor para después golpearlo consecutiva veces en la cara dejando al poni noqueado con mucho moretones y sin la mitad de sus dientes. Discord estaba sorprendido de que el dragoncito mostrara tal ferocidad a la hora de atacar y aunque a los ponis que golpeaba no eran reales no podía negar que sentía algo de pena por ellos al recibir tales ataques sin compasión alguna. Spike seguía golpeando sin piedad a cada poni que aún estaba consiente sin importarle quienes sean o a quienes se parezcan mejor dicho, uno intento escapar lamentablemente no pudo ya que Spike lo sujeto de su crin y de su hombro izquierdo para después patearlo en sus patas traseras pero no acabo hay sino que el joven dragón lo jaló con toda su fuerza haciendo que el poni cayera de espaldas junto con Spike quien puso su rodilla derecha en su columna con una sonrisa siniestra.

 **Spike:** A dormir perra.

Al caer el poni dio un fuerte grito desgarrador ya que la rodilla de Spike al estar en su espalda junto con la fuerte caída le partió a la mitad su columna vertebral, el joven dragón se lo quitó de encima para pararse para sujetarlo de la cabeza y darle un fuerte golpe dejándolo noqueado. Al ver que no quedaba nadie dio una pequeña carcajada sin embargo pudo divisar al poni que lo había acusado y había traído a la muchedumbre para que lo golpeara, al verlo pudo notar que estaba aterrado y solo dio una media sonrisa para luego tronarse los huesos del cuello y la de sus garras dándole a entender que no se salvaría de la golpiza. El poni aterrado no podía moverse ya que sus patas no le respondían y al ver que el joven dragón se acerba lentamente al él no ayudaba en nada, en ese momento ese poni sintió el verdadero terror.

 **Spike:** Ahora sigues tu maldita escoria, te prometo que a ti no te daré una muerte rápida. No, me tomare mi tiempo para divertirme un poco antes de enviarte al otro mundo.

 **Poni:** No… a-aléjate de mí.

 **Spike:** Que pasa ¿No decías que me ibas a dar mi merecido? Que pasa tienes miedo. Tus amigos están en el suelo y dudo mucho que puedan levantarse, estas solo y nadie te salvara de esta insecto.

 **Poni:** ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (se va corriendo).

 **Spike:** Tsk eres un asqueroso cobarde (ve aun poni quejándose del dolor) jódete (lo pateado en el rostro).

 **Discord:** Me sorprendes chico, acabaste con todos ellos tu solo.

 **Spike:** (Los mira molesto) Tu… (Lo señala con su garra derecha) no te relajes tanto Discord el siguiente eres tú y a ti no te la dejare barata. Te voy a romper la madre Discord.

Tras decir eso el joven dragón fue corriendo hacia él para poder darle con su fuego ya que aún no podía lanzarlo como proyectil tenía que acercarse si quería que su fuego lo alcanzase. Discord solo vio divertida la escena y antes de que Spike pudiera escupir su fuego Discord saco su lengua que toma forma de una garra y dio un chasquido con ella haciendo que todo desapareciera volviendo todo de negro otra vez como en el inicio y haciendo que Spike cayera al suelo de cara, el joven dragón solo se levantó molesto y busco al maldito con la mirada solo para que apareciera en una plataforma con su verdadera forma. Spike miro al draconequus con una mirada fría y seria, quería lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo pero sabía que si lo hacía perdería su tiempo ya que solo bastaría con un chasquido suyo para vencerlo así que tuvo que contenerse las ganas de golpearlo. Discord en cambio solo aplaudió con una pequeña risa a Spike.

 **Discord:** ¡Felicitaciones joven dragón, pasaste la primera prueba! Aunque no la forma en que esperaba aun así la pasaste. Déjame decir que dude de ti pero me dejaste sorprendió.

 **Spike:** Tu prueba era que yo me doblegara verdad.

 **Discord:** Así es. Quería que te sometieras y renunciaras a tus amigas y que mejor forma que mostrarte este escenario, al ver que todos se iban en tu contra esperaba que me dieras la razón y que me rogaras para que te librara de esto sin embargo no esperaba este giro de acontecimiento. Fuiste un poco duro con ellos.

 **Spike:** Hmph ellos se lo buscaron y yo no me doblego ante nadie.

 **Discord:** Eso veo, golpeaste a todos esos ponis sin piedad alguna y aunque solo eran marionetas creadas por mi ellos eran reales con conciencia solo que modificadas por mí.

 **Spike:** Eso no importa, ya sabía que eran creaciones tuyas y que desaparecerían cuando terminara esta estúpida prueba así que no había problema en golpearlas y ya que dijiste que eran los pensamientos reales de los demás, lo fueran o no, eso solo significaba que podía desquitarme con ellos. Escucha bien, nunca me someteré ni ante ti ni ante nadie. No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, yo soy yo y eso nunca cambiara. Me enfrentare a quien sea y donde sea.

 **Discord:** Así veo pero buena continuemos con la segunda prueba.

En ese momento Discord chasquea sus dedos y el lugar se convirtió en un escenario lleno de luces con un gran letrero que decía "ES HORA DE LOS ACERTIJOS" adornado con luces de diferentes colores que parpadeaban a cada momento pero lo más llamativo era que donde estaba el público estaba lleno de puros Discords con comida y muñecos con la imagen del draconequus y demás mercancía con la misma imagen. Spike solo levanto una ceja con lo extravagante que era el lugar y solo espero a que comenzara el juego. El verdadero Discord estaba parado frente a Spike con un traje de presentador de color azul con rayas verticales blancas, tenía en su garra izquierda un micrófono y en su garra derecha tenían una cartas que Spike dedujo que serían los acertijos. Discord solo se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al público.

 **Discord:** ¡Llego la hora!

 **Público:** ¡De los acertijos!

 **Discord:** ¡Llego la hora!

 **Público:** ¡De los acertijos!

 **Discord:** ¡Así es! ¡Es hora de acertijos con el gran Discord amo del caos!

 **Público:** ¡Síííííííííí! ¡Viva!

 **Spike:** \- Mátenme -.

 **Discord:** ¡Y nuestro concursante es el joven dragón Spike!

 **Público:** ¡Buuuuu!

 **Discord:** Dime Spike ¿Cómo te sientes al estar aquí?

 **Spike:** Ahora mismos tengo las ganas de suicidarme si continuo viendo este lugar lleno de Discords.

 **Discord:** Auch eso dolió ¿acaso no te agrado?

 **Spike:** No, en realidad te odio.

 **Discord:** Pues el público no piensa lo mismos sobre mí.

 **Spike:** Que se jodan.

 **Discord:** Lenguaje chiquitín lenguaje, hay niños presentes.

 **Spike:** Vete al carajo Discord. Comencemos con este puto juego de una vez para largarme de aquí antes de que queme este lugar contigo.

 **Discord:** Jejeje ok, ok. Comencemos con el primer acertijo. Ya sabes las reglas, si contestas correctamente todos los acertijos podrás pasar a la siguiente prueba asiéndome a mí los acertijos y si no respondo ninguno correctamente habrás ganado el juego y serás libre… pero si fallas, bueno jeje ya sabes lo que sigue.

 **Spike:** Si lo hace, ya déjate de pendejadas y comienza de una puta vez.

 **Discord:** Muy bien, este es el primero "¿Que está en ninguna parte pero, en todas partes, salvo cuando hay algo?" tienes un minuto para responder.

 **Spike:** Mmmm – Muy bien, uno pensaría que es el tiempo pero si lo pienso con detenimiento queda descartado ya que el tiempo no desaparece cuando colocas algo en un lugar. Seguramente es algo inmaterial así que solo queda una respuesta -.

 **Discord:** Bien. Se acabó el tiempo ¿tienes la respuesta?

 **Spike:** Si. La respuesta es la nada, no está en ninguna parte pero a la vez en todos lados salvo cuando coloco algo. Esa es la respuesta.

 **Discord:** ¡Correcto! Aprobaste el primero. Muy bien, siguiente acertijo (cambia de carta) "En la noche llegan sin ser llamadas. En el día desaparecen sin ser robadas ¿Qué soy?"

 **Spike:** \- Eso es fácil, obviamente habla de algo que solo aparece en la noche y se va en el día y es algo en plural – Son las estrellas, ellas están en la noche pero en el día ya no.

 **Discord:** ¡Correcto! Vas bien chiquitín. Sin embargo veamos si puedes continuar con esta buena racha (cambia de carta) "No tengo manecillas ni números, a pesar de solo estar en el día siempre soy puntual ¿Qué soy?"

 **Spike:** Eso ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo. La respuesta es el sol.

 **Discord:** ¡Coooooooorecto! Tres seguida, muy bien dragoncito. Pasaste la segunda prueba.

 **Público:** ¡Sííííííííí! ¡Bravo, bravo, bravo!

 **Discord:** Jaja mira hasta el público ya te quiere.

 **Spike:** Bien, ahora continuemos con este juego – esos acertijos estuvieron fáciles, fueron un insulto a mi inteligencia -.

 **Discord:** Adoro esa actitud. Bien ahora te toca a ti (chasquea sus garras y cambia de lugar con Spike) ¿Cuál será tu acertijo? Espero uno bueno.

 **Spike:** \- Bien, Discord es mucho más viejo que Celestia y Luna juntas así que tiene mucha experiencia y cocimientos a pesar de haber estado prisionero mil años así que debo de ser cuidados con lo que diga si quiero ganar esto. Pero algo que todos los malos tienes y siempre los condena es su arrogancia y su gran ego y Discord no es la excepción y puedo usar eso a mi favor. Solo tengo que pensar bien mi jugada y ganare esto – Muy bien, ya tengo el primer acertijo para ti Discord.

 **Discord:** Aquí lo espero.

 **Spike:** \- Hora de atacar su ego – Es este "Soy la única cosa que siempre dice la verdad, muestro todo lo que puedes ser, soy de diferentes tamaños y pesos ¿Qué puedo ser?"

 **Discord:** Eso es fácil, la respuesta es mi persona. Siempre digo la verdad y si me obedecen pueden llegar a ser grandes.

 **Público:** (Lo ovacionan)

 **Spike:** Es incorrecto Discord.

 **Discord:** ¿Qué?

 **Público:** ¿Qué?

 **Spike:** La respuesta es el espejo. Cuando uno se mira al espejo se ve a sí mismo y tanto físicamente como espiritualmente, te muestra tal y como eres – Jejeje lo sabía, su ego hace que solo piense en él y que se crea lo mejor lo que me facilita el trabajo. Posiblemente no le pueda ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero si combino mi inteligencia sumado a su arrogancia le puedo ganar con facilidad, jejeje ahora cambiemos un poco las cosas para desorientarlo – Bien, aquí va el siguiente acertijo Discord "¿Qué es eso que te pertenece pero los demás lo usan más que tú?"

 **Discord:** Esa si la sé. La respuesta es mi precioso tiempo.

 **Spike:** Incorrecto, la respuesta es tu nombre. Tu nombre es algo que te pertenece pero todos lo usan más que tú al llamarte. Vas perdiendo Discord, una más y ganare este juego.

 **Discord:** No cantes victoria aun enano, el juego aún no termina y esta vez me voy a poner serio. Solo necesito responder este último acertijo y ganare este juego.

 **Spike:** Jejejeje eso ya lo veremos. De seguro quieres saber la respuesta ¿no? Es una lástima que no puedas entrar aquí (apunta a su cabeza)

 **Discord:** Veras que voy a poder entrar en tu cabeza dragoncito, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Ahora continuemos con los acertijos

 **Spike:** Como gustes "Existo desde que hay vida, nadie me quiere y todos me evitan porque soy su verdad, todos vendrán conmigo cuando menos se lo esperen, extingo la luz y traigo la oscuridad pues yo vi el mundo nacer y lo veré morir ¿Qué soy?"

 **Discord:** Jeje buen intento jovencito por un momento pensé que la respuesta serían los elementos de la armonía sin embargo ellos no traen oscuridad y no son algo vivo así que la respuesta es mi obvia. Te refieres a mí ya que yo soy alguien eterno pero nadie me quiere porque no comprenden el caos ni a mí.

 **Spike:** Eso es… (Silencio dramático) incorrecto. La respuesta es la muerte, desde que hay vida hay muerte y nadie la quiere que les aterra. La muerte siempre va a estar y nadie se escapa a ella, ni siquiera un ser como tu Discord.

 **Discord:** Tú… me engañaste.

 **Spike:** Claro que no, jugué limpiamente. Solo que fui más listo que tú en esto. Gane el juego Discord y ya sabes lo que significa, debes de cumplir y liberarme. Regrésame a la verdadera Poniville ahora.

 **Discord:** …Je… jeje… muy bien. Ganaste limpiamente y aunque los demás piensen mal de mí yo soy alguien de palabra y te devolveré a Poniville pero será a mi manera.

 **Spike:** Que…

Antes de que el joven dragón pudiera decir algo un gran agujero se abrió debajo de él para luego mirar a Discord que tenía un letrero en su garra izquierda que decía "Buen viaje" y en su otra garra un pañuelo blanco que lo agitaba en señal de despedida. Spike estuvo por soltar una grosería hasta que cayó por ese agujero dando un fuerte grito, el agujero parecía no tener fin ya que estuvo cayendo por treinta minutos hasta que pudo divisar una pequeña luz blanca que se hacía más grande. Mientras más se acercaba más claro se hacía y pudo divisar una habitación de la biblioteca hasta que estuvo en ella, lamentablemente la caída izo que cayera de cara contra el suelo. Spike dio un gruñido para después agarra sus espina de su cabeza para jalarlas con fuerza y despegar su cara del suelo.

 **Spike:** Pinche draconequus estúpido. Cuando lo vea le devolveré esto a golpes. Pero ahora que volví debo de idear un plan para las chicas ya que seguramente ya deben de estar fajo la influencia de ese bastardo. Para Twilight ya tengo algo listo, ella se encargara de las chicas pero necesitara tiempo si es que Discord planea algo, no se fiaba de ese sujeto y es mejor tener un plan de contingencia para este tipo de casos. Solo espero tener lo necesario.

Nuestro protagonista se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar lo que necesitaba, tenía planeado crear una poción para que le diera alguna oportunidad de poder enfrentar cara a cara a Discord aunque las probabilidades eran muy bajas por no decir nulas. Encontrando todo lo que necesitaba noto que solo tenía para hacer una poción cosa que lo molesto un poco ya que las cosas no estaban a su favor, tenía que decidir cuál haría y rápido ya que el tiempo era oro en este momento. Podía hacer una para aumento su fuerza peor no le serviría de mucho si no podía asestarle un golpe y la poción de resistencia tendría el mismo efecto, pensó cuidadosamente hasta que recordó la poción que aumentaba su velocidad y era fácil de preparar. Sin perder más tiempo empezó a prepararla cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo, coloco dos ollas llenas de agua por si necesitara hacer más poción y recordando lo que le había dicho Zecora sobre las pociones y su tiempo de duración dependiendo de cuanto uno consuma y como lo haya preparado. Comenzó a prepararla tal y como le había enseñado su amiga cebra sin omitir ningún paso y mezclándolo cuidadosamente ya que si cometía un error lo más seguro era que le estalla en la cara o en el peor de los casos el tiempo de duración sería muy corto o tendría un efecto no deseado dejándolo vulnerable ante Discord y no quería correr ese riesgo. Mezclando los ingredientes adecuadamente la poción fue todo un éxito sin embargo ya no tenía más ingredientes y lo que tenía en la olla era lo único que pudo preparar, sin más remedio busco una botella donde colocar. Al encontrarla vació su contenido y coloco la poción que tenía un color verde limón que la hacía parecer limonada, escondió bien la botella ya que no quería que sus amigas lo vieran y por error la bebieran. Regreso a la cocina para poder limpiar todo lo que hizo pero cuando vio la olla noto que ahora era inútil y dedujo que fue por usarla para preparar su poción y se hizo una nota mental que la próxima vez que prepara una lo haría en un caldero, sin más remedio tiro la olla a la basura y deseaba que Twilight no la notara. Limpio la cocina hasta dejarla impecable y se fue a sentar a esperar a que sus amigas llegasen, cerro lo ojos y pensó en cada escenario posible si retaba a Discord y aunque sabía muy bien que no podría ganarle solo necesitaba ganar tiempo para sus amigas. Siguió pensando en cómo podría resistir ante el amo del caos aun cuando su arrogancia y su ego eran grandes era un oponente que no debía de subestimar. Lamentablemente no pudo pensar más ya que de la nada recibió un baño de agua fria que lo despertó de golpe y viendo al perpetrador o mejor dicho a la perpetradora quien era nada más y nada menos que Fluttershy quien lo había mojado con la olla llena de agua sin usar que había dejado en la cocina solo que esta Fluttershy era gris y muy diferente a la Fluttershy que él conocía.

 **Spike:** Pero que rayos, porque hiciste eso Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** Porque te veías muy apacible.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

No pudo continuar ya que una gran roca había entrado a la biblioteca rompiendo la puerta junto con la pared dejando un gran agujero y detrás de la roca estaban sus demás amigas solo que estas eran grises con la excepción de Twilight. El solo verlas Spike ya pudo deducir que ya habían sido engañadas por el draconequus y estaban bajo su influencia y ese color gris denotaba que se estaban desconectando de los elementos de la armonía cosa que no era nada bueno. Spike se acercó a ellas para ver cómo estaban y si no había cambiado algo.

 **Spike:** Twilight dime que fue lo que sucedió ¿todas están bien?

 **Twilight:** No preguntes ayúdame a encontrar algo.

 **Fluttershy:** Oye Twilight ¿Qué esta empapado y despistado?

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy ya eh tenido suficiente (la pegaso la moja).

 **Fluttershy:** Tu rostro (pone la olla en su cabeza).

 **Spike:** \- Sé que está mal decir esto pero esta Flutterhsy agresiva y algo malvada me gusta. Joder creo que ya estoy delirando si me ya me atraen ponis, si sigo así me convertiré en un depravado zoofílico y quien sabe lo que pueda llegar a hacer – Fluttershy deja de actuar de esa manera, todas ustedes ¿Qué no ven que todas ustedes están bajo la influencia de Discord? Es lo que él quiere, que se desconecten de los elementos de la armonía para que no puedan usarlo contra él.

 **AppleJack:** Spike tu sacas lo peor de nosotras.

 **Twilight:** No tiempo para explicar. Hay que encontrar la guía de referencia de los elementos de la armonía (voltea para verlas) antes de que ¡cierta poni haga algo que lamente!

 **Spike:** Se dónde está.

Spike fue por el libro pero cuando lo cogió Fluttershy le lanzo un pergamino que termino golpeándolo en la cara soltando el libro y siendo cogido por la susodicha quien solo se rió del joven dragón.

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy ¡será mejor que me des ese libro!

 **Fluttershy:** Ven por él (lo lanza donde esta AppleJack quien lo coje con su nariz).

 **Twilight:** ¡Oye AppleJack dame ese libro!

 **AppleJack:** Y no tengo ninguno (lo arrojada donde Pinkie quien lo arroja de vuelta donde Fluttershy).

 **Twilight:** ¡CHICAS DETÉNGANSE AHORA!

Spike ya arto de esta situación dio un gran salto atrapando a Fluttershy quien estaba por recibir el libro haciendo que dicho objeto cayera al suelo. Twilight fue por el pero Rarity usando su magia levito el libro llevándoselo, Twilight empezó a perseguir a su amiga y perdiendo toda su paciencia empezó a perseguir a Rarity por toda la biblioteca. La unicornio blanca fue ayudada por Flutterhsy quien la elevo para evitar que sea atrapada haciendo que Twilight chocara con la roca y buscando a amabas ponis.

 **Twilight:** Donde esta ¡Donde esta Rarity!

 **AppleJack:** Ni idea.

 **Twilight:** ¡MENTIRA!

Tras decir eso la unicornio lavanda salto sobre la poni granjera empezó una pelea de mujeres o más bien una pelea de gatas furiosas quien también Pinkie Pie o mejor dicho ahora Pinkamena Diane Pie se unió a la pelea mordiendo a Twilight quien respondió de igual manera, Applejack intento librarse de Twilight pero ella le dio una patada en el rostro para que no escapara. Spike solo veía la escena y no se atrevía a meterse en la pelea ya que recordó que su tío le dijo una vez que cuando las mujeres pelean el hombre sale sobrado y no debe de meterse sino quería salir perjudicado, haciendo caso a sus palabras se quedó al margen ya que cuando las mujeres se molestan es mala para un hombre y no quería invocar la furia femenina. La pelea continuo por un buen rato hasta que Twilight pudo salirse con el libro entre sus patas, cada una de sus amigas empezó a acercase lentamente para tomar el libro sin embargo la unicornio lavanda no está dispuesta a dárselos y lo protegería con todo. El joven dragón pensó por un momento y armándose de valor decidió intervenir en esa pelea ya que el tiempo era oro y no podían estar perdiéndolo en algo tan ridículo como esto, fue donde su amiga y tomo una bocanada de aire para luego escupir su fuego creando una pequeña barrera entre Twilight y las demás chicas, Spike se puso en frente de Twilight dándole la espalda en forma protectora. Las chicas se alejaron un poco para evitar se quemadas aunque fácilmente podrían saltarla no corrían riesgos.

 **Spike:** Atrás, solo yo puedo molestar a Twilight y nadie va a tocar ese libro así que aléjense. No quiero herirlas chicas pero no dejare que toquen a Twilight ni a ese libro, solo quédense donde están y todo volverá a la normalidad (mira a Twilight) Sparkle no pierdas el tiempo y abre se condenado libro de una puta vez, Discord no tiene la paciencia de todo el mundo y mi fuego ya se está apagando.

 **Twilight:** … Si, tienes razón (abre el libro y se sorprende) ¡Los elementos estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo!

 **Spike:** Es lo que trate de decirles antes de que Discord me secuestrara. Por favor asegúrate de darle su merecido a ese desgraciado.

 **Twilight:** ¡Lo ven chicas! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Encontramos los elementos, juntas!

 **Spike:** Creo que les vale madres Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Ni siquiera les importa verdad.

 **Ra, Jack, Pie, Flu:** No.

 **Twilight:** Jamás pensé que podría pasar, mis amigas… ¡Se han convertido en unas necias! (les coloca los elementos) Collar, collar, collar, collar y la gran corona. Vamos ponis en marcha.

 **Spike:** Alto ahí Twilight se te Raimbow, no puedes usar los elementos si falta una.

 **Twilight:** Felicidades Spike eres la nueva Raimbow Dash ¡ahora vámonos!

 **Spike:** No creo que esto funcione.

 **Spike:** Que pena, eres Raimbow Dash ahora vamos a vencer a Discord para no tener que hablarnos otra vez.

 **Jack, Pie, Flu:** ¡Sííííí!

 **Spike:** Esto se va a poner feo.

 **Rarity:** (Empuja su roca)

 **Twilight:** ¡Rápido! (eleva la roca y la saca de la biblioteca) ¡Cuidado! ¡Hay va Tom!

 **Discord:** Valla, valla, valla. Veo que encontraron los elementos de la armonía. Que aterrador.

 **Twilight:** Discord. Ya descubrimos ya descifré tu tonto acertijo ahora ¡Prepárate!

 **Discord:** Pues claro que sí. Evidentemente me superaron y ahora es momento de enfrentar mi destino (aparece unos lentes de sol y se los coloca) estoy preparado para ser derrotado señoritas, disparen cuando este listas (aparece una imagen de tiro al blanco en su estómago).

 **Spike:** Algo anda mal.

 **Twilight:** Formación ¡ahora! (todas y Spike se colocan en posición) Muy bien vamos a acaba con esto.

Tras decir eso Twilight comienza a activar los elementos creando una brisa de aire y haciendo brillar su corona y de inmediato sus ojos brillaron de un color blanco elevándola en el aire junto con sus amigas menos a Spike, los elementos de las chicas comenzaron a brillar elevándolas en el aire como a Twilight y por un segundo parecía que funcionaria alertando al draconequus y poniéndolo nervioso. Lamentablemente no fue así ya que apenas comenzaron a brillar el brillo de desapareció y volvieron a la tierra cosa que Spike vio venir ya que el elemento de la lealtad no brillo por el simple hecho de que él no era el portador sino Raimbow Dash quien estaba desaparecida además de que las chicas se comportaban de manera opuesta a lo que representaban sus respectivos elementos haciendo que no funcionaran y fueran obsoletos como cualquier baratija.

 **Twilight:** Que sucede.

 **AppleJack:** Este funciona el tuyo debe de tener algo malo.

 **Pinkie:** Yo odio los elementos de la armonía.

 **Fluttershy:** (Tira su amuleto) ¡JA!, basura.

 **Rarity:** (Coje el collar tirado) ¡Mío!

 **Spike:** Es lo que trate de decirte Twilight. Los elementos de la armonía no funcionarían ya que no está Raimbow quien es una portadora y el hecho de que me des su elemento no implica que funcionarían sin mencionar de que todas no actúan como deberían de hacerlo haciendo que los elementos solo sean un collares comunes y corrientes.

 **Discord:** Es tal y como dices el dragoncito. Sus elementos ahora son inútiles y ahora la armonía en Equestria está muerta oficialmente. Discord gana, Celestia falla jajajajaja (se va del lugar patinando).

 **Pinkie:** ¡Es tu culpa que no funcionara!

 **Twilight:** A quien le estás hablando.

 **Pinkie:** ¡Con cualquiera de ustedes, todas ustedes yo me voy! (se va saltando).

 **AppleJack:** Mejor me voy también tengo nuevas amigas esperándome en la granja (se va).

 **Rarity:** (Se va empujando su roca).

 **Fluttershy:** Si ya me arte de ustedes perdedoras (se va volando).

 **Twilight:** ¡Bien! ¡Váyanse! ¡Me da igual! ¡Yo tampoco las necesito! ¡Con amigas como ustedes quien necesita!... enemigos.

Al decir eso la unicornio lavanda empezó a volverse gris como sus ex amigas dejando caer una lagrima, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca que había cambiado de lugar ya que ya no estaba detrás de ella y ahora estaba en el otro extremo del pueblo. Spike vi esta escena triste y molesto, triste al ver como Twilight sufría al perder a sus mejores amigas y volvía a estar sola y molesto con Discord por causar esto y juro que no saldría ileso de esta y haría todo lo posible para vengarse. Cogió los elementos que las chicas habían tirado después de ir cosa que le tomo un poco de tiempo ya que se habían ido por diferentes caminos y tuvo que recogerlos y más de una vez tuvo que quitarse a animal que los estaba mordiendo. Después de recuperas los cinco collares corrió hacia la biblioteca, por el camino vio que el cielo de repente había oscurecido dando paso a la noche cosa que no lo sorprendió ya que todo era un caos y no había orden también pudo ver como una poni estornudaba y tiraba las cajas como si fueran cartón, otro poni podía camina entre las casas y rocas que flotaban cosa que le recordó al hombre araña. Seguía corriendo vio cosas más raras aun que lo perturbaban un poco, al llegar vio que ambos agujeros hechos por la roca de nombre Tom aún estaban hay pero no le dio importancia y subió las escaleras para ver a su amiga con una maleta guardando toda sus cosas y la corona en un cesto de basura coas que lo molesto un poco pero se pudo controlar y se puso al frente de su amiga para encararla.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué tas haciendo Twi?

 **Twilight:** Empaca tus cosas Spike, nos vamos y no preguntes a donde porque… no lo sé.

 **Spike:** ¿Y te vas a ir así sin más y dejaras que Discord gane?

 **Twilight:** Él ya ganó ¿no lo ves Spike? Ganó, destruyo la armonía y ya no nada que hacer.

 **Spike:** Si, si la hay (recoje la corona y se la da) esto puede voltear el juego Twilight, ponte la corona y busca a las chicas para que vuelvan a Discord una estatua.

 **Twilight:** ¡No lo entiendes Spike! ¡Él gano y no nada que se pueda hacer!

 **Spike:** ¡Y te vas ir sin más como una cobarde! ¡¿Acaso eso es lo que te enseño Celestia?! ¡¿A SER UN COBARDE QUE HUYE SOLO PORQUE LA SITUACIÓN SE PUSO DIFÍCIL?!

 **Twilight:** ¡CÁLLATE! (Tira la corona al suelo).

 **Spike:** Twilight…

 **Twilight:** ¡Me voy Spike y puedes venir conmigo o te puedes quedar y tu enfrentas a Discord!

 **Spike:** Muy bien, si así lo quieres.

 **Twilight:** Si, así lo quiero. Adiós Spike.

La unicornio gris estaba por irse del lugar cuando algo le golpeó la cabeza, volteo para ver que era y vio que era un pergamino que había sido lanzado por su amigo escamoso, estuvo por reclamarle cuando recibió otro en la cara y otro más y otro más hasta que se detuvo y había en total 23 pergaminos en el suelo. Twilight aun molesta por lo hecho por Spike se dirigió hacia el para encararlo pero Spike tenía una cara impasible y solo dijo una palabra a al unicornio ahora gris.

 **Spike:** Léelos

 **Twilight:** Spike que estás haciendo.

 **Spike:** Léelos.

 **Twilight:** ¡Dime porque hiciste esto!

 **Spike:** Tal vez no me escuchaste bien, dije ¡QUE LEAS ESOS MALDITOS PERGAMINOS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Twilight sorprendida por el repentino ataque de ira de Spike y le hizo caso abriendo un pergamino y notando que eran las lecciones que había aprendido en Poniville desde que había llegado cosa que la confundía ya que todas esas cartas las había enviado a la princesa Celestia y se le hacía raro que Spike las tenga todas. Bajando las cartas dirigió su vista a su amigo que tenía una cara seria y molesta mirándola directamente a los ojos coas que la intimidaba un poco, se calmó un poco volvió a hablarle a Spike solo que esta vez más calmada.

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué tienes estas cartas Spike? todas estas cartas son las lecciones que aprendí en Poniville y deberían estar con la princesa.

 **Spike:** Me tome la libertad de hacer una copia de cada una de ella después de mandarle las originales a la princesa por si se presentaba la ocasión en que las necesitaras para recordar lo aprendido. Sinceramente esperaba que ese día jamás llegara pero al parecer si llegó.

 **Twilight:** Pero Spike…

 **Spike:** Escúchame Sparkle y escúchame bien. Discord quería que cada una olvidara su amistad para que los elementos sean inútiles porque les tiene miedo sin embargo ustedes cayeron en sus engaños permitiéndole ganar la batalla pero no aun no gana la guerra. Ustedes son la salvación de Equestria y aunque me cueste decirlo yo no puedo hacer lo que ustedes si pueden hacer y eso es proteger a todos – al menos aun no – Twilight tú has hecho grandes proezas desde que te conozco pero la mayor de todas fue conocer a las chicas y forjar una amistad con cada una de ellas, una amistad que no se romper sin importar las adversidades y aun así tú decides rendirte solo porque ese malnacido las hizo olvidar lo que es importante, su amistad y yo no voy aceptar eso. Discord se cree invencible pero no es así, ustedes son más fuertes que él. Recuerda, la fuerza de alguien está dentro de cada uno, la verdadera fuerza es la que tú quieras sacar de ti mismo. Nunca debes de bajar la mirada y jamás te rinda, tu nunca lo has hecho y no lo harás ahora ¡me escuchaste! Tu eres Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio más fuerte que eh conocido y agradezco haber estado a tu lado para ver como crecías para convertirte en una mujer bella eh inteligente, una mujer que siempre acepta cualquier reto y lo afronta sin miedo, me siento orgullo en lo que te has convertido sin la ayuda de nadie. Desde pequeña tú siempre fuiste alguien especial pero te faltaba la amistad y ahora que la encontraste en Poniville no te atrevas a renunciar a ella solo porque ese draconequus les lavo el cerebro. Debes de proteger ese tesoro y nunca rendirte sin importar a quien te enfrentes y si caes entonces levántate y hazte más fuerte. Te permito la derrota, te permito que caigas, te permito que llores y te permito que te duela ¡Pero no te consiento que abandones! ¡Has demostrado una y mil veces que tú maestra que te mira y vela por ti desde su castillo siempre a confiado en ti y nunca a dudado ni por un segundo en tu fortaleza y se alegra al ver cómo te esfuerzas cada día y te haces más fuerte! ¡Que tu padre, tu madre y tu hermano que se sienten orgullosos de ti nunca se han sentido decepcionados! ¡Y que esas amigas inseparables que perdiste ahora esperan regresar a la normalidad para volver a verte con los mismos ojos que antaño! Así que levántate de una vez, ponte a luchar porque no hay tregua. Llegarán nuevos enemigos que quieran acabar contigo y los demás una y otra vez ¡Y si eres la unicornio orgullosa que conozco que no se queda de cascos cruzados cuando le retan ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡LUCHA! ¡Lucha una vez más y vuelve a demostrar quién es la mejor! (se acerca a Twilight y agarra el hombro derecho sonriéndole) Haz que todos se sientan orgullosos de ti.

Twilight al oír las palabras de Spike quedo sin habla, nunca espero que su amigo dijera todo eso. Era algo que la dejo estupefacta y cautivada al saber que Spike pensaba todo eso de ella, su amigo acaba de decirle que confía en ella y que era la poni a quien admiraba y no solo ella sino todos los demás también confiaban en ella y le dio ánimos para continuar. Miro esos ojos esmeralda y pudo ver que no decían mentira alguna, tenía una mirada de determinación y confianza. El ver a Spike con esa actitud, ese porte y decir esas palabras alentadoras la hacía sentir segura y que podía contar con él para lo que sea, ahora estaba segura de que Spike era otro, era alguien con quien puedes contar en tus peores momentos y nunca te abandonaría sin importar la situación, era como ver a un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño pero un adulto en sí y que no quería que se fuera de su lado sin importar que y poco a poco sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al ver esa mirada que le daba. Cada palabra dicha por su amigo estaban en su cabeza haciéndola recordar cada momento de su vida antes y después de que llegara a Poniville y tenía razón, las amistades que forjo en ese pueblo nunca las dejaría de lado porque eso no hacen los amigos. Poco a poco recupero su color normal dándose cuenta de la solución, si renunciaba Equestria entera estaría condenada al caos para toda la eternidad y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Miro al joven dragón viendo que no la dejaría y agradecía de tener a un amigo así a su lado y antes que se diera cuenta lagrimas salían de sus ojos solo que estas eran lágrimas de felicidad por el discurso de su amigo.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón Spike no puedo rendirme eso no me lo enseño la princesa Celestia (se seca las lágrimas) ¡tengo que luchar por mis amistades! ¡Por ellas, por mí! ¡Y POR EQUESTRIA!

 **Spike:** Esa es la Twilight que conozco, esa es la actitud.

 **Twilight:** (Lo abraza con fuerza) Gracias por esas bellas palabras Spike eres el mejor (le da un beso en la mejilla).

 **Spike:** (Algo apenado) Jejeje si, así soy yo (le devuelve el abrazo) nunca pierdas la esperanza Twi, no importa como este la situación recuerda que no estás sola.

 **Twilight:** Lo sé. No sé qué haría si tú no estuvieras a mi lado para apoyarme, que haría yo sin ti.

 **Spike:** Jeje seguramente perderías la cabeza volviéndote una loca y armarías un pandemónium.

 **Twilight:** (Le da un golpecito en el pecho) Jeje ahí Spike… tal vez sea cierto y por eso agradezco que este junto a mí.

 **Spike:** Bien, ahora que recuperaste la razón busca a las chicas y vallan a patearle el trasero a Discord y denle un fuerte golpe de mi parte.

 **Twilight:** Eso ni lo dudes. Vamos tenemos que ir por las chicas.

 **Spike:** No.

 **Twilight:** ¿Eh?

 **Spike:** Tú tienes que ir por las chicas, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar.

 **Twilight:** ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A dónde iras?

 **Spike:** Les conseguiré algo de tiempo… iré a enfrentarme a Discord, tengo unos asunto con él.

 **Twilight:** ¡Estás loco! Sé que te dije antes que lo enfrentes pero no pensaba con claridad. Es muy peligroso.

 **Spike:** Sé que es peligroso y que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganarle pero tengo que hacerlo, llámalo orgullo o demencia pero tengo que hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo dejar pasar lo que les hizo y si tengo al menos una oportunidad aunque sea la más mínima oportunidad tengo que tomarla. No te preocupes tengo un plan que me ayudara y aunque no le gane puedo ganar tiempo para ti y las chicas para que busquen a Raimbow y la hagan recapacitar.

 **Twilight:** Pero Spike es muy peli…

 **Spike:** ¡No hay tiempo! Cada segundo que pasamos hablando Discord esparce su caos todo todos lados. Twilight tienes que confiar en mí, sé que puedo hacerlo

 **Twilight:** … Está bien, confió en ti Spike pero por favor no te arriesgues mucho. No quiero que algo malo te pase Spike sino yo…

 **Spike:** (Coloca una garra en sus labios) No te preocupes Twi, recuerda con quien estás hablando. Soy el gran Spike, estaré bien. Ahora corre y salva a Equestria.

 **Twilight:** Eso haré, ten mucho cuidado Spike (le da un beso en la mejilla).

 **Spike:** ¿Y eso?

 **Twilight:** (Algo ruborizada y desvía la mirada) Para la suerte.

 **Spike:** Jeje gracias. Ahora corre.

 **Twilight:** Si, cuídate Spike (se va).

 **Spike:** Y hay va. Jeje esa es mi chica. Bueno ahora saldar cuentas con ese hijo de perra.

Tras decir eso el joven dragón fue donde había guardado la botella con la poción que se encontraba en unos de los cajones de la cocina y procedió a abrirla. Miro con detenimiento el contenido sabiendo que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás, si bebía todo el contenido sería sumamente rápido por un lapso de tiempo. Como le había dicho Zecora si toma poco la duración será corta y los efectos serán igual de bajos pero si toma toda la poción su duración será larga con los efectos potenciados al máximo pero habría un solo defecto y era que si consumía una gran cantidad de la poción su cuerpo estaría muy agotado después de que la poción perdiera sus efectos ya que su cuerpo no estaría acostumbrado a ese estado que le otorgaba y beber tanto le daría esa contra hasta que su cuerpo se vaya acostumbrando mejor a ese brebaje y si bebía poco ese defecto sería casi indetectable aunque eso era dependiendo de cuánto haya hecho y de su preparación sin embargo eso no significaba que estaría a la altura de la lucha a la que entraría. Recordando lo que le hizo pasar y lo que le hizo a sus amigas y al pueblo tomo valor y bebió todo el contenido, al instante sintió como le hacía efecto en todo su cuerpo como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su interior hasta su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos esmeralda se iluminaran por un breve momento de color verde limón para volver a la normalidad, miro todo su cuerpo y noto que se sentía más ligero. Puso una mirada seria para salir de la biblioteca o lo que quedaba de ella y empezó a correr donde estaba Discord, mientras corría podía ver como su velocidad había aumentado a gran medida cosa que le dificultaba un poco controlarla. Paro por un momento y decidió probar esta nueva habilidad antes de su lucha, se puso firme para luego correr lentamente hasta cierto edificio y mientras corría aumentaba un poco la velocidad para ver el alcance que tenía y cuanto poder tenia. La llegar al edifico pudo notar que sus efectos eran grandes, solo tenía que saber cuánta velocidad debía de usar y calcular la distancia correctamente. Sin más perder el tiempo retomo su camino hacia Discord. Al llegar lo noto sentado en un trono flotante disfrutando del caos creado por él.

 **Spike:** ¡DISCORD! ¡Sal de ahí maldito!

 **Discord:** (Voltea para verlo) Valla, valla. Miran lo que trajo el viento ¿Qué quieres dragoncito? Ya eres libre tal y como prometí ¿Por qué no te vas con tu ama? O es que acaso ya no te quiere jajajaja.

 **Spike:** ¡Cobarde jamás te perdonare!

 **Discord:** ¿Qué no me perdonaras? Jajajajajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír ¿tú que podrías hacer contra mí? Yo soy el amo del caos y tú solo eres una mascota.

 **Spike:** Je no me subestimes Discord. Te puede salir muy caro.

 **Discord:** Lo que digas chico ¿por qué no mejor te vas a jugar a otro lado? Me estoy perdiendo de un gran caos.

 **Spike:** Si, veo con asombro su obra. Sin embargo no me iré Discord. Yo te reto a un combate, solo tú y yo. Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

 **Discord:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Tú!? No me hagas reír, solo eres un dragón mediocre sin ningún talento más que tocar un instrumento. Nunca podrás tocarme.

 **Spike:** Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos.

 **Discord:** Muy bien chico si logras darme aunque sea un golpe te concederé un deseo y para hacértelo más fácil yo no me moveré de aquí ni levitare ni me teletransportaré y tampoco usare mi poder contra ti directamente. Solo dame un golpe en el rostro y ganaras, te prometo que seré suave contigo.

 **Spike:** Hecho. Prepárate a perder maldita orgia de animales.

 **Discord:** Recuérdame corregir ese lenguaje tuyo más tarde.

 **Spike:** Hmph mi lenguaje es de lo que menos te debes de preocupar – Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él aun cuando no se mueva ni use su poder haciéndome algo raro. Pero no tengo que ganar, solo tengo que ganar tiempo para las chicas y si puedo le doy un golpe aunque sea uno, al menos así no me sentiré tan mal cuando termine todo esto – ¡Aquí voy!

El joven dragón fue corriendo a toda velocidad donde estaba Discord para asestarle un golpe en la cara saltando sobre una roca para tomar impulso. La velocidad de Spike sorprendió un poco al draconequus que no lo recordaba tan rápido sin embargo inclino su cuerpo hacia un lado esquivando el golpe y con su cola golpeo a Spike haciendo que cayera al suelo con fuerza. Nuestro protagonista se alejó de él para después arremeter contra él dando golpes y patadas que gracias a su velocidad eran más rápidas que antes cosa que no desaprovecharía. Discord solo coloco sus brazos detrás de su espalda teniendo una mirada de aburrimiento y se dispuso a esquivar o bloquear con su cola cada golpe y patada del dragón haciendo que se frustrara de no poder asestar un golpe al draconequus. Spike ya arto de esto dio un salto y gracias a la poción de velocidad pudo dar en el aire una patada giratoria no obstante Discord solo la esquivo inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás y utilizando de nuevo su cola golpeo a Spike haciendo que se alejara de él y que se arrastrara en el suelo dando unas vueltas. El joven dragón se levantó algo adolorido para ver como Discord daba un chasquido con su cola haciendo que crecieran unas enredaderas de la tierra para que lo atraparan seguido de unas rocas con muebles y otros objetos más con el objetivo de golearlo. Spike haciendo gala de sus reflejos y de los efectos de la poción de velocidad esquivo con esfuerzo los proyectiles y las plantas ya que si una lo agarraba estaría perdido, el joven dragón pensaba de forma apresura una manera de librarse de todo esto buscando desesperadamente una apertura para contraatacar.

 **Discord:** No lo haces mal, lo admito. Sin embargo aún estas a años de poder darme un golpe chico, recuerda que ya te vi pelear y se tus movimientos… Sabes mientras tú estabas en ese mundo hecho por mi aproveche en entrar en la mente de Luna y vi algo interesante, tú solo te enfrentas a Nightmare moon y ganaste. No obstante te diré porque ganaste, solo ganaste porque ella aún tenía algo de la vieja Luna y no quería hacerte daño sin mencionar que en donde se enfrentaron estaba a tu favor. Si hubiera sido a campo abierto como ahora y si ella hubiera peleado en serio ten por seguro que tú hubieras perdido en un solo segundo. Estas fuera de tu liga chico aunque reconozco tú valentía no puedes ganar.

 **Spike:** (Esquiva) Tal vez (esquiva) pero no me rendiré (esquiva) eso no está en mi vocabulario.

 **Discord:** Que necio eres. Ni siquiera estoy usando la mitad de mi verdadero poder y estas en problemas. Recuerda que te enfrentas al dios del caos.

 **Spike:** Je te diré algo que le dije a Nightmare moon (esquiva) el nivel de poder de batalla solo es un aspecto superficial, no es atributo de un dios (esquiva).

 **Discord:** Es cierto, sin embargo yo soy alguien eterno y tus princesas no. Esa es la diferencia.

 **Spike:** Eso no lo sabremos (esquiva) después de todo (esquiva) si sangra se puede matar (esquiva) dime Discord (esquiva) ¿tu sangras?

 **Discord:** Valla eso algo tenebroso, ni yo preguntaría algo como eso.

 **Spike:** Jeje eso es porque no eres yo – mierda si sigo así el efecto de la poción terminara y estaré acabado. Debo de idear un plan rápido o estaré perdido, piensa mierda piensa… espera ¡ya sé! Solo debo de encontrar el momento y lo lograre (miro como un objeto viene detrás de Discord) ¡AHORA! -.

En ese momento el joven dragón empezó a saltar sobre los proyectiles acercándose al draconequus el cual solo veía esto divertido y confiado creyendo en su victoria. Spike vio que el objeto que era una mesita de noche ya estaba frente a la cara de Discord a una distancia perfecta y con todas las fuerzas que tenía escupió una gran bola de fuego verde que dio de lleno al objeto prendiéndole fuego y haciendo que Discord por reflejo cerrara los ojos y se cubriera del fuego con sus brazos. Cuando el fuego pasó el draconequus abrió los ojos y aparto los brazo para ver como Spike estaba en frente de él con el puño listo para darle de lleno en el rostro, lamentablemente Discord no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el golpe en la cara dejándolo con los ojos bien abierto al ver como el dragoncito que menospreciaba pudo golpearlo y no era para menos ya que en toda su vida nadie le pudo dar un golpe antes. El joven dragón dio una gran sonrisa al ver que pudo asestarle un golpe eh intento darle una patada en el rostro sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo Discord lo sujeto con su garra izquierda apretándola con fuerza haciendo que Spike diera un quejido de dolor, quiso darle un golpe para que lo soltara pero Discord le sujeto su puño con su garra derecha evitando el golpe teniéndolo inmovilizado y suspendido en el aire.

 **Discord:** Te felicito chico. Lograste lo que nadie a podido hacerlo, darme un golpe. Ni Celestia ni Luna lo han podido hacer, ellas solo me vencieron con los elementos mas no con su propio poder pero tú… tú lograste tocarme y por eso te respeto y te reconozco sin embargo hasta aquí llega tu suerte dragoncito ahora veras de lo que puede hacer… el señor del caos.

Spike al ver su mirada y esa sonrisa supo que nada bueno saldría de esto eh intento utilizar su fuego una vez mas aunque solo sea una simple flama para poder librarse, lamentablemente Discord lanzo a Spike por lo aire con toda sus fuerza elevándolo muy alto para luego dejarlo caer. El joven dragón dio un grito al ver como descendía y podía ver el suelo y a Discord mirándolo aun con esa sonrisa, el draconequus dio un chasquido con su garra de león y una raíz salió de la tierra atrapando al joven dragón en el aire y dándole vueltas y vueltas en un radio de 10 metros para después soltarlo y mandarlo lejos del pueblo. Discord solo se rió por su cometido y volvió a sentarse en su trono disfrutando de su caos. Por otra parte Spike fue lanzado lejos del pueblo hacia una pequeña montaña haciendo que cerrar los ojos y se cubriera con sus brazos esperando el choque, choque que nunca llego ya que la montaña se convirtió en una gran tarta de limón. El joven dragón al chocar con el postre gigante lo atravesó de lado a lado y termino todo embarrado de crema batida para después caer sobre un charco de lodo que estaba detrás de la tarta terminando todo sucio y pegajoso, intento levantarse del suelo pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y se encontraba agotado.

 **Spike:** Aaaaaaahhh hijo de… aaaahh.

En ese instante nuestro protagonista se desmayó por la adrenalina de la batalla que tuvo con el draconequus, haber utilizado su fuego más de lo que podía hacer normalmente y el hecho de haber sido lanzado por el aire de esa manera no ayudaba mucho además de haber consumido toda la poción los efectos secundarios ahora le pasaban factura dejándolo agotado y sin energía.

En Poniville…

Discord se encontraba sentado en su trono relajándose y tocándose el rostro con una sonrisa, en todos sus siglos de existencia nunca antes había recibido un golpe. No sabía si sentir feliz o molesto por el hecho de que el primero en golpearlo haya sido ese dragón que si bien no era normal no era alguien tan importante a su parecer. El draconequus no le dio más vueltas al asunto y decido tomar un poco de leche de chocolate creada por sus nueves de algodón de azúcar para gozar de su caos confiando de que nadie lo iba a detener esta vez, que equivocado estaba ya que su final se estaba acercando.

 **Discord:** El caos es una cosa maravillosa.

 **Twilight:** No tan maravillosa ¡como la amistad!

 **Discord:** Otra vez (bebe el vaso dejando la leche para después tirarla creando una explosión).

 **AppleJack:** ¡Así es! ¡No pudiste separarnos mucho tiempo!

 **Discord:** (La levita cerca de él) AppleJack no me mientas. Yo te hice mentir (levita a las demás) ¿Algún día aprenderán?

AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Raimbow Dash y Pinkie Pie estaban cierta levitadas y paralizadas por el poder Discord que solo las veía divertido al ver con solo una garra estaban a su merced. En ese momento Twilight hizo gala de su habilidad con la magia teletransportándose junto con sus amigas creando un escudo de magia para protegerlas y devolverlas al suelo cuidadosamente eh increíblemente esa parte del suelo había vuelto a la normalidad.

 **Twilight:** Yo te diré lo que aprendimos Discord. Aprendimos que la amistad no siempre es sencilla pero no hay duda de que vale la pena luchar por ella.

 **Discord:** Agh que cursi creo que prefiero más al dragoncito que a ustedes seis. Por cierto ya debió haber aterrizado jejeje.

 **Twilight:** Spike (recordó que vino a enfrentarlo) que le has hecho a Spike.

 **Rarity:** ¿Spike? ¿Qué tiene que ver Spike en todo esto?

 **Discord:** Oh claro ustedes no lo saben. Cuando me lo lleve del castillo él y yo pasamos unos buenos momentos aunque tiene un lenguaje muy grosero aun así nos divertimos mucho jajajaja. Incluso vine a aquí a desafiarme cosa que me sorprendió mucho jajaja, para una lagartija como él desafiar a una entidad como yo es tener agallas.

 **Twilight:** ¡Dije que le has hecho a Spike y en donde esta!

 **Discord:** Mira que venir a desafiarme aunque tengo que reconocerlo. Dio una buena pelea incluso logro lo que nadie a podido hacer, poder darme un golpe en la cara literalmente. Lo reconozco por ese logro.

 **Twilight:** Spike… ¿logro golpearte? (dijo sorprendida).

 **Raimbow:** ¡JA! Ese es mi amigo Spike. Ahora es 20% más genial.

 **AppleJack:** Lo tenía bien merecido Discord.

 **Rarity:** Ese es mi spikey wuikey. De seguro nos defendió de este rufián.

 **Discord:** Aunque… después de su gran logro tenía que terminar de jugar. Admito que me confié en ese momento ya que no esperaba que pudiera golpear así que tuve que devolvérselo (en ese momento todas se asustan y mas Twilight).

 **Twilight:** Que fue lo que le hiciste ¡Responde!

 **Discord:** Solo digamos que el chico ya tiene una experiencia de vuelo jajajajaja.

 **Twilight:** ¡RESPONDE! ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A SPIKE Y EN DONDE ESTA!

 **Discord:** Jajajaja ¿no me digas que te preocupa? jajajaja no te preocupes no creo que haya recibido mucho daño.

 **Twilight:** ¡Si le hiciste algo te juro que…

 **Discord:** Cálmate Twilight Sparkle yo no soy un monstruo que lastima niños y más al primero en golpearme. Aun así el niño necesitaba un escarmiento.

 **Twilight:** Haré que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Spike.

 **AppleJack:** No solo tu Twilight, todas nosotras ¿cierta chicas?

 **Raimbow:** Así es, yo también quiero golpear a Discord.

 **Rarity:** Nadie toca a mí spikey wiukey.

 **Fluttershy:** No volverás a hacer daño

 **Pinkie:** Después de esto haré una fiesta para Spike pero ahora el deber llama.

 **Discord:** (Aparece frente a ellas) Menudo drama hacen todas ustedes. Bueno adelante, traten de usar sus pequeños elementos amienemigas ¡Y rapidito eh! (aparece en su trono) me estoy perdiendo en un excelente caos.

 **Twilight:** ¡Bien chicas! ¡Mostrémosle lo que puede hacer la amistad!

 **Pinkie:** Espérenme.

La poni rosa se encontraba debajo de una nube de algodón de azúcar bañándose y bebiendo leche con chocolate mientras que sus amigas la veían impacientes y algo molestas por el actuar de su amiga en una situación como esta. Después de que Pinkie Pie quedara satisfecha se puso junto con sus amigas para derrotar a Discord. Twilight comenzó a activar su corono iluminándose juntos con sus ojos que brillaron de un color blanco elevándola en el aire como la vez anterior solo que esta vez era mucho más potente y los elementos de sus amigas respondieron positivamente elevándolas en el aire y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran iguales a los de Twilight cosa que hizo que Discord se sorprendiera y se asustara al ver que esta vez los elementos respondían correctamente esta vez, cuando todas estuvieron en el aire fueron envueltas en una gran esfera que disparo un gran rayo de arcoíris que cayó sobre el draconequus convirtiéndolo en estatua una vez más después el poder de los elementos de la armonía envolvió todo el pueblo regresándolo a la normalidad junto con sus alrededores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvió a como era antes. Las chicas aterrizaron en el suelo felices de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero la alegría les duro poco porque al instante Twilight recordó lo que le dijo Discord sobre Spike asustándola y preocupándola y deseando que su amigo este sano y salvo en la biblioteca así que se fue corriendo hacia ahí seguida de sus amigas que entendieron la situación y fueron para verificar que el joven dragón estuviera bien claro sin olvidar la estatua de Discord.

Con Spike…

Spike despertó después del suelo para ver que estaba limpio, puso su vista hacia el pueblo y vio que todo había vuelto a la normalidad lo que significaba de que Discord había sido derrotado por sus amigas cosa que lo alegro ya que eso significaba que la tranquilidad había vuelto así que sin más que hace y viendo que los efectos secundarios de la poción había pasado se dispuso a volver a la biblioteca ya que tenía que verificar algo de suma importancia y asegurarse de que este bien. Mientras corría pudo ver como los animales habían vuelto a la normalidad al igual que las casas y los habitantes del pueblo salían para disfrutar del día y festejar que todo habría regresado a la normalidad y que la pesadilla caótica había terminado. Al llegar vio que la biblioteca se encontraba sin ningún agujero además de abierta y decido entra para ver a sus amigas volteándolo a ver y también vio a lo que más quería junto a ellas, cosa que lo alegro mucho y a paso rápido se acercó a ellas para abrazarla y besarla.

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike! ¡Volviste!

 **AppleJack:** Nos tenías preocupadas.

 **Spike:** Oh es lo más hermoso que eh visto.

 **Mane six:** ¿Eh?

 **Spike:** Mi amor, mi vida estas a salvo (todas se ruborizan).

 **Twilight:** S-S-Spike que estás diciendo.

 **Rarity:** Cariño haces que me sonroje con tus palabras.

 **Fluttershy:** Yo… ah Spike… yo no sé qué de-decir.

 **Pinkie:** Aaawww también te quiero Spike ¡Abrazo! (lo espera para abrazarlo).

 **Raimbow:** Pero que te sucede.

 **AppleJack:** Spike no sé si esto esté bien.

 **Spike:** Haya voy cariño.

Todas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, unas pensaba que había perdido la cabeza y otras tenían el corazón a mil por hora al escuchar esas declaraciones por parte de Spike. Cuando el joven dragón estuvo cerca de ella todas cerraron los ojos esperándolo sin embargo Spike paso de largo cosa que las desorientó y voltearon a ver para llevarse la sorpresa que Spike estaba abrazando y besando a su piano como si lo fuera a perder.

 **Spike:** Mi piano mi precioso ¡precioso! piano, estas aquí. Creí que te había perdido por Discord pero aquí estas sana y salva. Oh nena, te amo (le da unos besos) nunca me dejes, papi te ama.

Spike comenzó a besar a su piano de nuevo como si fuera un ser vivo. Las chicas al ver eso tuvieron diferentes reacciones pero la mayoría era de molestia al ver al joven dragón tan apegado a su piano y que lo prefería a él ye so las molestaba. Era como decir que ese piano era mejor que ellas. Cuando Spike termino de besar a su piano se dirigió hacia sus amigas para felicitarlas por su victoria pero ellas solo lo ignoraron haciendo pucheros y dándole la espalda molestas, todas se fueron jalando la estatua de Discord dejando al joven dragón confundido por su actuar si según él no había hecho nada malo. Spike salió para buscar a sus amigas que estaba fuera de la biblioteca para que le explicaran lo sucedido haciendo que se molestaran de nuevo y sin más tuvo que disculparse por lo que sea que estuvieran molestas cosa que las calmo un poco, después las chicas le contaron como derrotaron a Discord cosa que el joven dragón ya sabia y las felicito por su logro sin embargo cada una dijeron que eso no fue nada a comparación a su hazaña de haber podido golpear a Discord en la cara. Spike solo se rio nerviosamente y se sobó su nuca agradeciendo a las chicas por felicitarlo aunque en el fondo era otra cosa, por dentro estaba molesto y frustrado por las del draconequus ya que tenía razón, está fuera de su liga y su victoria contra Nightmare moon solo fue un golpe de suerte al igual que el golpe que le dio a Discord y eso lo enfadaba de sobremanera al ver lo débil eh inútil que era; era como si fuera el Spike original débil eh indefenso y le costaba controlarse para expresar como en realidad se sentía ante esta humillación. Las chicas siguieron felicitándolo aunque Twilight lo regaño un poco por su osada acción ante ese villano y Spike solo se rio un poco diciéndole que se entraba bien y que no se preocupara, las chicas continuaron hablando sobre su victoria y Spike volteo a ver la estatua de Discord poniendo un cara molestas para después acercase a él para propinarle unas patadas en la entrepierna y conteniendo las ganas de maldecir y soltar groserías. Las chicas un poco sorprendidas por la acción de su amiga se le acercaron para preguntarle porque hacía a lo que Spike solo respondió que era para desquitarse con él por haberlo mandado a volar. Mane six comprendieron a lo que se refería sin embargo le dijeron que se detuviera y porque era inútil eso ya que Discord estaba hecho de piedra, Spike solo dije que aun si estaba hecho de piedra esperaba que le doliera para darle una última patada y escupirle en el rostro y tranquilizarse. Todos se sentaron para poder gozar de la tranquilidad hasta que vieron como dos carruajes aterrizaba junto a ellas y de uno de ellos bajaban unos guardias que cogieron la para meterla para decirles que la princesa las llamaba al castillo para agradecerlos por haber vencido a Discord.

Las chicas y Spike subieron al carruaje felices de poder ver a la princesa más Spike se mantenía serio, pensaba que seguramente a la estatua de Discord la volverían a colocar en el jardín como adorno cosa que le agradaba, en lo que a él le respecta pensaba que era mejor destruir la estatua para evitar que vuelva a escapar aun sabiendo lo que pasaría en un futuro también sabía que volvería a caer en su naturaleza. Él pensaba que no importaba cuantas veces cambie de piel, la serpiente sigue siendo una serpiente. Pero no podía decirle eso a sus amigas ya que destruir la estatua seria matar a Discord y dudaba mucho que ellas apoyaran esa idea y mucho menos la princesa así que se guardó esa idea para él mismo. Fijo su vista en la ventana y pudo divisar el castillo, aterrizaron y siguió a la chicas entrando al castillo hasta la entrada del salón principal donde decidió separarse de sus amigas diciendo que este era el momento de ellas y no el de él. Ellas protestaron ya que decían que él también apoyo en la pelea contra Discord mas Spike solo declino y dijo que él no había hecho nada y ellas fueron las que hicieron todo el trabajo, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar. Las mane six intentaron detenerlo pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a una gran multitud esperándolas y en el trono del castillo estaba la princesa Celestia quien les dio la bienvenida y felicitándolas por su victoria contra Discord dando a conocer a todo el público a las heroínas de Equestria y a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía haciendo que todos les festejaran y agradecieran por haberlos salvado. Por otra parte Spike estaba caminando por el castillo hasta llegar a una habitación que daba al jardín real en donde estaba la estatua de Discord, el joven dragón al verla no pudo contener su enojo haciendo que sus pupilas se afilaran un poco y golpeo con todas sus fuerza la pared haciendo una pequeña grieta en ella por la fuerza usada claro que también le había dolió el golpe pero su ira hacia que no lo sintiera. El solo recordar las palabras del draconequus le hacían ver su realidad, era débil aun cuando había entrado por un año no podía hacerle frente sin la ayuda de una poción y ni con eso podría ganarle, solo le ganaba Raimbow porque ella era muy predecible a la hora de atacar y sus tacleadas cualquiera con medio cerebro podría leerlas. "Te diré porque ganaste, solo ganaste porque ella aún tenía algo de la vieja Luna y no quería hacerte daño sin mencionar que en donde se enfrentaron estaba a tu favor. Si hubiera sido a campo abierto como ahora y si ella hubiera peleado en serio ten por seguro que tú hubieras perdido en un solo segundo" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza irritándolo a cada momento ya que tenía razón, si hubieran peleado en otro sitio no le habría ganada además de que los ataques que le daba Nightmare moon eran para deshabilitarlo mas no para matarlo y solo pudo golpear a Discord porque se confió mucho y no utilizo todo su poder ya que solo jugaba con él y por su descuido logro golpearlo, si hubiera peleado en serio desde el principio hubiera perdido y ni con la poción de velocidad ni con otras le habría tocado. En solo pensar en eso lo enfadaba, viendo que no sería fuerte y no buscaba poder cosa que no encontraría si se quedaba toda su vida en Poniville, quería el poder para defenderse y proteger a los demás. Siguió en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz que lo llamaba de detrás de él, volteo para ver y pudo ver que era la princesa Luna.

 **Spike:** Luna ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu hermana felicitando a las chicas?

 **Luna:** Ya termino todo y ya presentaron el vitral de tus amigas derrotando a Discord. Ellas de verdad son sorprendentes.

 **Spike:** Jejeje si lo son. Mira que derrotar al señor del caos es un gran logro.

 **Luna:** No tanto como enfrentarte a él tu solo y poder golpearlo. Nunca esperé que pudieras hacerlo, de hecho nunca espera que alguien pudiera hacer eso. Mi hermana y yo al igual que las portadoras lo derrotaron usando los elementos pero nunca lo hubiéramos podía tocar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Spike:** (Se puso serio) Solo le gane porque se confió de más así que no creo que cuente como una victoria, además ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Luna:** Después de que terminara la celebración me reuní con mi hermana y las portadoras y nos contaron tu hazaña. Cuando lo escuchamos nos sorprendimos de que tu solo te hayas enfrentado a Discord, nos preocupamos por un momento pero nos alegra de que estés bien. De hecho mi hermana mi hermana te quiere felicitar por tu valentía y te quiere recompensar.

 **Spike:** Dile que se lo agradezco pero tendré que declinar. Como dije no lo considero una victoria, además fueron las chicas que lo derrotaron al final.

 **Luna:** No digas eso, ya sea por suerte o con ayuda tú lo enfrentas cunado nadie más lo había hecho sin los elementos. Eres alguien muy valiente amigo mío.

 **Spike:** Je gracias Luna pero aun así rechazare la recompensa, yo no lo hice por algún prestigio o reconocimiento. Lo hice porque era lo correcto y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando Discord hacía de las suyas.

 **Luna:** Eres alguien muy noble Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje que puedo decir, así soy yo.

 **Luna:** Oye Spike ¿me puedes prometer algo?

 **Spike:** Claro Luna.

 **Luna:** (Se acerca a él) Por favor no vuelva a hacer algo tan peligroso como eso, por favor. Cuando me dijeron lo que habías hecho me preocupe mucho pensando que algo amalo te había pasado. Discord no es alguien a quien debas tomártelo a la ligera, incluso a mi hermana y a mí nos costó derrotarlo la primera vez por su inmenso poder. No es como cuando me enfrentas cuando era Nightmare moon, cuando pienso en esa noche es un gran tormento para mí al pensar que pude lastimar a mi primer amigo y eso me asusto de verdad. Pero cuando me entere que te enfrentaste a Discord tú solo ese miedo se convirtió en terror al pensar que posiblemente nunca te volvería a ver. No quiero que algo malo te pase Spike.

 **Spike:** … Luna…

 **Luna:** Por favor, prométemelo.

 **Spike:** Luna yo… no puedo prometer eso. Cuando veo que algo así pasa no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados y dejarlo pasar, todo mi ser me dice que tengo que hacer algo. Pero si te puedo prometer que tendré más cuidado la próxima vez si algo así vuelve a pasar.

 **Luna:** Gracias Spike, no quisiera perder a mi amigo.

 **Spike:** Yo tampoco quisiera perderte Luna, eres una amiga muy preciada para mí.

 **Luna:** (Se sonroja) Gracias por decir eso de mí.

 **Spike:** Jeje solo dijo la verdad (la abraza).

 **Luna:** (Se sonroja mas y se pone nerviosa) S-S-Spike… que haces…

 **Spike:** Jeje es un abrazo.

 **Luna:** Ya sé que es un abrazo, solo que…

 **Spike:** Es tu recompensa, es mi forma de agradecerte por preocuparte por mí. Eres una gran amiga Luna y una gran mujer. Le tendré envidia a quien este a tu lado como algo más que un amigo.

La princesa Luna al escuchar eso se puso más nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear cosas que Spike no entendía por el nerviosismo de la princesa y decidió soltar el abrazo para que se tranquilizara. La princesa de la noche vio el rostro del joven dragón poniéndose más nerviosa y su rostro su puso las rojo que gracias a su pelaje oscuro no se veía mucho sin embargo Spike pudo notar un poco el color rojo y le pregunto a su amiga si se sentía bien, la princesa Luna tu vocalizar sus palabras y afirma a su pregunta para después voltearse eh irse diciendo que recordé algo que tenía que hacer y se despidió del joven dragón dejándolo extrañado por el actuar de la princesa que le recordó al de sus amigas en la biblioteca cuando regreso y solo pudo decir que jamás entendería a las mujeres. Se fue a sentar en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación para pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que comenzó el día; recordó lo del tren el como Discord no pudo entrar en su cabeza como si algo le protegiera y bloqueara el acceso al draconequus, sin dudad eso lo dejo intrigado también estaba el hecho de que cuando peleo con esos nega ponis en la Poniville oscura le gusto esa pelea que tuvo con todos ellos, sin bien en su vida pasada disfrutaba un buen combate no obstante no era como si fuera fan de eso pero en ese momento le encanto la lucha al punto de disfrutarla y sentía como su sangre ardía de la emoción, eso era algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Se quedó pensando por unos minutos el porque paso eso, lamentablemente no encontraba una respuesta a esas enigmáticas dudad y decido dejarlas de lado por un tiempo hasta encontrar una respuesta válida a esto. Se dirigió hacia el salón principal para buscar a las chicas, al llegar pudo verlas debajo del vitral en honor a ellas. Ellas al verlo fueron donde él estaba para decirle que la princesa Celestia lo quería felicitar por su valentía y darle una recompensa por ayudar contra Discord a lo que Spike solo respondió que no era necesario y solo quería volver a casa para descansar cosa que sorprendió a las chicas al ver que su amigo rechazaba algo como eso. Algunas intentaron convencerlo de aceptar pero fue inútil, el joven dragón seguía firme ante su decisión y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esa recompensa, sin más todas aceptaron y volvieron a su hogar. Al llegar todas se despidieron y volvieron a sus hogares, Spike y Twilight al llegar entraron a la biblioteca y vieron que todo estaba en orden cosa que agradecieron.

 **Spike:** Es un alivio que la biblioteca esta como antes ¿no crees?

 **Twilight:** Y que lo digas Spike, sería muy difícil reconstruirla.

 **Spike:** Jaja aunque fuiste tú y la roca Tom quienes la destruyeron al principio.

 **Twilight:** Ni me lo recuerdes. No puedo creer que haya cargado esa roca todo el tiempo y que Rarity creyera que era un diamante.

 **Spike:** Aunque si te lo pones a pensar esa roca si tenía la forma de un diamante, estaba bien tallada a mí parece.

 **Twilight:** Lo bueno es que todo termino.

 **Spike:** Eso es cierto, por fin podremos descansar tranquilamente sin que ese demente este suelto.

 **Twilight:** Lo que me recuerda, espera aquí Spike.

La unicornio lavanda fue corriendo a la cocina donde estuvo buscando algo, el joven dragón la miro extraño y estuvo por ir donde ella para preguntarle que buscaba hasta que escucho a su amiga decir que lo había encontrado y fue a su escritorio donde cogió un papel y pluma para escribir algo y pegarlo en una jarra de vidrio con forma de barril. Fue donde Spike y le mostró la jarra con un letrero que decía "El frasco de las groserías" el joven dragón al ver eso supo que eso no era nada bueno para él.

 **Spike:** Aaahh Twilight… ¿Qué es eso?

 **Twilight:** Es más que obvio Spike, en esta jarra pondrás un bit por cada grosería que digas. No sé dónde las habrás aprendido pero no puedo dejar que las digas así que de esta manera lo solucionaremos.

 **Spike:** \- Puta madre, ya la cague. Esto me pasar por no controlar mi lenguaje, ahora me sale con esta mamada – Ahm Twi ¿no crees que exageras? Digo solo fue una pequeña grosería, no es para tanto ¿no crees?

 **Twilight:** Para nada, de esta manera dejaras de decir esas palabras.

 **Spike:** \- Me lleva – Espera Twilight no podemos hacer eso.

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué no Spike?

 **Spike:** Porque yo no tengo dinero así que no puedo poner nada hay. Tendría que buscar algún trabajo para tener dinero.

 **Twilight:** Entonces tendrás que hacerlo.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

 **Twilight:** Esta es una manera de curarte así que tendrás que hacerlo.

 **Spike:** Ni que estuviera enfermo.

 **Twilight:** Jeje es broma. Aun así tendrás que hacerlo claro que no será algo que te tome todo el día ya que no te puedes ir de la biblioteca mucho tiempo y dejarme sola, te necesito para que me ayudes en mis estudios y mantener la biblioteca.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo, tú ganas. Lo haré.

 **Twilight:** Así me gusta Spike. Por cierto ¿por qué hay una olla en la basura si está en perfecto estado?

 **Spike:** ¿Eh? ¿No estaba en pésimo estado?

 **Twilight:** Claro que no, estaba bien.

 **Spike:** Aaah de seguro alguna de las chicas lo puso hay cunado estaban siendo controladas por Discord jejeje.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón, lo bueno es que nada malo le paso sino habría que comprar otra.

 **Spike:** Si tienes razón jejeje – gracias elementos de la armonía por devolverla a la normalidad, me salvaron de esta -.

La unicornio lavanda subió las escaleras para dormir cosa que el joven dragón imito y también se fue a su habitación para poder descansar ya que el día de hoy fue el día más largo de su nueva vida sin saber que más días hacia vendrían en un futuro no muy lejano con desafíos más difíciles que este y debía de preparase haciéndose más fuerte que ahora para poder afrontarlos y salir victorioso.

Y por fin termine este capítulo, me quiero disculpar por tardarme tanto pero es que tuve que unir dos capitulo en uno como ya deben de saber cuándo Discord aparece hay dos caps y los tuve que unir y poner el desafío para Spike. Además que tuve que hacer un viaje que se aplazó por más tiempo que me dejo inactivo, lo hubiera terminado y publico una semana antes pero por cosas que pasaron no pudo pero ya volví con este 1° cap del segundo arco. Les quiero agradecer por su paciencia y una vez más disculparme por la tardanza pero me llena de alegría al saber que les gusta esta historia y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y más, también me alegro de haber llegado a la segunda temporada de mlp sabía que lo lograría pero no sería así si no fuera por ustedes y por eso gracias. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi esta serie y tenía un no sé qué que me atraía, luego encontré estas páginas donde mucho subían sus historias cosa que me atrajo cada vez más y de la noche a la mañana decidí escribir mi propia historia de cómo sería si un fan reencarnara en esta serie pero luego vi que muchos habían hecho lo mismo, el fan va a ese mundo y se hace amigo de todos así que decidí crear uno totalmente diferente y era que si hubiera pasado si un fan reencarnaba en un personaje de la serie. Al tener esa idea empecé a imaginar cada capítulo para ver cómo me quedaría, al principio tenía nervios como todo a que publica su primera historia y obviamente hubo algunas críticas malas pero también hubo buenas y eso me motivo para seguir escribiendo y oigan para ser solo un chico que no tiene ni 10 años de vida lo hago bien ¿no? Jejeje. Bueno no los quiero seguir aburriendo más con esto. Pronto comenzare con el siguiente cap, haré lo mejor para publicarlo lo más pronto posible ya que las clases vuelven y eso puede que me quite un poco de tiempo pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir publicando más capítulos de esta historia que les gusta tanto y sin más me despido.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nueva vida

Capítulo 24: Lección cero.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Poniville y todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo se habían levantado temprano para comenzar a trabajar y recuperar el tiempo perdido por el caos que hubo por Discord. En la biblioteca del pueblo se encontraba nuestro protagonista ayudando a su amiga unicornio Twilight Sparkle en hacer el inventario de sus cosas, el joven dragón tenía un gran pergamino con una pluma tachando lo registrado de las cosas. Spike se encontraba feliz y tranquilo o eso es lo que aparentaba, después de lo de Discord su decisión de volverse más fuerte se fortaleció y pararía hasta poder hacerle frente a cada ser de ese mundo aunque le tomara miles de años lo conseguiría. Aun lo molestaba el hecho de haberle podido golpe haya sido por suerte al igual su pelea con Nightmare moon, eso lo hacía sentir impotente eh inútil y no le gustaba para nada eso sin mencionar el hecho de esa sensación que tuvo cuando peleo con los nega ponis que Discord creo en ese mundo oscuro, sin duda eso lo intrigaba ya que nunca antes se había sentido así además de el hecho de que el draconequus no haya podido entrar a su cabeza. Eso y más cosas lo intrigaban porque no encontraba el motivo por el que haya sido inmune a eso y todos los demás si lo eran, le molestaba el no tener la respuesta a todo esto, no encontraba sentido a todo esto y lo frustraba no tener las respuestas. Despejo esos pensamientos por ahora y siguió ayudando a su amiga en el inventario para poder distraerse, y después buscaría las respuestas.

 **Twilight:** ¿Pluma?

 **Spike:** Lista.

 **Twilight:** ¿Pergamino?

 **Spike:** Listo.

 **Twilight:** Tinta extra.

 **Spike:** Lista.

 **Twilight:** Extra tinta extra.

 **Spike:** Lista.

 **Twilight:** ¿Esta todo lo de la lista?

 **Spike:** Así es.

 **Twilight:** Bien. Ahora que completamos la lista de cosas que necesitamos para crear una lista podemos hacer mi lista de cosas que debo de haber realizado para el final del día ¿listo?

 **Spike:** Listo – esto no me gusta -.

 **Twilight:** Artículo uno, crear una lista de las cosas que debo de realizar para el final del día.

 **Spike:** (Suspira cansado) – En serio es una loca explotadora – Twi ¿no crees que exageras un poco sobre hacer todas estas listas?

 **Twilight:** Para nada Spike, esta es una manera muy efectiva y organizada de no olvidar nada y de estar seguro que todo está en orden, en su lugar y que no falta nada.

 **Spike:** Pues sigo diciendo que exageras con esto. No es necesario hacer todas estas listas, digo una lista de cosas que necesitas para crear una lista es ridículo eh ilógico ya que basta solo una lista para saber lo que falta.

 **Twilight:** No digas ridiculeces Spike. Este método es infalible y nunca falla. Siempre lo hemos hecho y jamás nos a fallado, gracias a este método siempre estamos al día eh incluso a veces adelantados jejeje.

 **Spike:** Si tú lo dices, al menos eso significa que si nos adelantamos los deberes tendré más tiempo libre – aunque sigo diciendo que esto es una pendejada -.

 **Twilight:** Por supuesto ¿vez? Ya estás viendo las ventajas de este método

 **Spike:** Lo que digas Twi.

Después de crear una nueva lista crearon otra lista a regañadientes de Spike anotando lo que debían de hacer el día de hoy que eran cosas simples como ir a recoger los pastelillos que comerían en el picnic con sus amigas entre otras cosas. Ambos amigos salieron de la biblioteca con su muy pero muy larga lista de cosas que debían hacer al terminar el día demás de unas cuantas cosas más, el joven dragón tachaba lo que ya estaba hecho y le recordaba a la unicornio lavanda sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

 **Twilight:** ¿Cómo vamos Spike?

 **Spike:** A ver. Fuimos a la lavandería, regresamos a Cherry lee su pizarrón, ordenamos nuevos pergaminos y plumas en la tienda de provisiones.

 **Twilight:** Mmm siento que acabamos de pedir esos artículos hace pocos días.

 **Spike:** Como sea. Creo que al parecer estamos adelantados.

 **Twilight:** A sí parece Spike ¿vez? Te dije que este método es infalible. Por ciento infalible significa…

 **Spike:** Se lo que infalible significa Twilight.

 **Twilight:** ¿En serio? Es bueno Spike, antes no sabías lo que significaban otras palabras y frases. Al parecer me hiciste caso en leer el diccionario en Canterlot.

 **Spike:** \- No puede ser ¿Qué tan patético era este chico antes? Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí para corregir eso y que no sea un completo inútil – Jejeje claro que lo leí Twi después de todo si ayudo a la poni más inteligente del mundo debo de estar a su altura.

 **Twilight:** (Algo sonrojada) Gracias por el cumplido Spike.

 **Spike:** Solo digo la verdad – a medias – Bueno ¿continuamos?

 **Twilight:** Por supuesto ¿Qué sigue?

 **Spike:** Ir a recoger los pastelillos en Sugar cube corner para el picnic con las chicas.

 **Twilight:** Excelente. Vamos entonces.

Ambos amigos fueron caminando hasta llegar a la pastelería, al entrar vieron a la señora Cake quien los saludo amigablemente y pregunto que deseaban. Twilight y Spike respondieron de igual forma y le dijeron que venían por los pastelillos que habían encargado a lo que la señora Cake solo afirmo que ya estaban listo y fue por ellos, al volver tenía una caja con los dulces a dentro y la unicornio lavanda se dispuso a abrirlo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

 **Spike:** Debo de decir que se ven deliciosas. Mis felicitaciones al chef.

 **Sra Cake:** Oh gracias Spike.

 **Twilight:** Solo ordené doce.

 **Sra Cake:** Hay ya lo sé cariño pero tenía uno extra así que se me ocurrió dejarlo como una docena.

 **Twilight:** Eso se fue muy considerado de tu parte pero parte del glaseado del pastelillo extra está cubriendo todo el de un lado (le muestra la el pastelillo) ¿vez?

 **Sra Cake:** Aah claro.

 **Twilight:** Es que estoy planeando compartirlos en un día de campo más tarde y no quiero que ninguna poni se sienta que alguna otra poni tiene más glaseado.

 **Spike:** \- Y a quien carajos le importa si tiene más glaseado que otro, no creo que nadie se dé cuenta de eso. Gracias al cielo que no le pusieron chispas porque si no estaríamos media hora en este lugar hasta que cada pastelillo tengan las mismas chispas -.

 **Sra Cake:** Oh no claro que no.

 **Twilight:** (Levanta una espátula con su magia) no te preocupes solo le pondré un poco de este a…

 **Spike:** ¡Espera Twilght!

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué pasa Spike? Hay que arreglar esto o sino…

 **Spike:** Por eso mismos espera. No importa si todos tienen el mismo glaseado ya que como hay un pastelillo extra no todas comerán lo mismos así que yo tengo la solución a esto (toma el pastelillo extra) ¡me comeré este pastelillo y todas tendrán partes iguales! De esa manera no habrá ningún problema y todos felices (se come el pastelillo).

 **Twilight:** Muy bien pensado Spike.

 **Spike:** Obviamente – ni cagando termino bañado glaseado además se me antojo uno y esta era la oportunidad -.

 **Twilight:** Bien. Volvamos a la biblioteca para terminar con nuestra lista.

La unicornio lavanda levanto la caja con su magia y salió de la pastelería seguía de su amigo escamo pero antes de salir Spike se acercó a la señora Cake para agradecerle el pastelillo extra y disculparse por el loco comportamiento de su amiga a lo que la señora Cake le dijo que no se preocupara y le dijo que volvieran pronto. Spike asintió y se despidió de la señora Cake y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga. Ambos caminaron a su hogar verificando la lista por si todo iba en orden. Al entrar subieron las escaleras hacia el estudio de Twilight.

 **Spike:** Parece que es todo.

 **Twilight:** Casi todo.

 **Spike:** A ver déjame ver. Mmm triple revisión de la lista para asegurarnos de que no nos haya faltado nada cuando revisamos por segunda vez la lista, listo – esto ya se pasa de lo ridículo – (suelta la pluma) ay mi garra... creo que la sostuve por mucho tiempo. Se acalambro la garra – ni alguien que se jala el ganso tantas veces le dolería la mano si fuera el asistente de Twilight – Que buena suerte que no tenemos que reportar nada a la princesa Celestia esta semana, dudo mucho que pueda escribir algo mas con este calambre.

 **Twilight:** ¡¿No enviamos una carta a la princesa Celestia esta semana?!

 **Spike:** Aaaahh ¿siiii? Porque ¿es malo?

 **Twilight:** (Se acerca a él) ¡¿Malo?! ¡¿MALO?! ¡Claro que es malo! ¡Debo enviar una carta a la princesa Celestia cada semana contándole sobre lo que eh aprendido sobre la amistad! ¡No cada dos semanas! ¡No cada diez días! ¡CADA SEMANA SIN FALTA!

 **Spike:** \- Ya se volvió loca -.

 **Twilight:** (Va a su escritorio) ¡¿Dónde está mi calendario, MI CALENDARIO?!

 **Spike:** En donde siempre está (lo saca del cajón y Twilight se lo quita).

 **Twilight:** Cuando enviamos la última carta

 **Spike:** El martes pasado.

 **Twilight:** ¡¿Y hoy que día es?!

 **Spike:** ¿Martes?

 **Twilight:** (Entra en pánico y corre a la ventana) Nonononononononononono ¡NO! ¡Sino le envió una carta para el anochecer estaré (suspira) DEMORADA!

 **Spike:** ¿Qué dices?

 **Twilight:** ¡Demorada Spike! ¡Atrasada (se tira a la cama) estaré atrasada! ¡Como deje que esto pasara esto, normalmente soy muy organizada! ¡Jamás me eh atrasado con una tarea!

 **Spike:** \- Ok basta de todo este gallinero – Vamos Twilight no exagere, eres la alumna más estudiosa y no creo que a la princesa le importe si te atrasaste con una tarea además todo el mundo se a atrasado con una tarea en su vida. Es casi imposible que alguien no se atrase con algo una vez en su vida.

 **Twilight:** Temo correr ese riesgo Spike. Estamos hablando de la gobernante de toda Equestria, la poni que tiene mi destino en sus casco y tú mismo lo dijiste Spike, ella siempre a confiado en mí siempre sin ningún duda (tiene un tic en el ojo) ¿Qué tal si no me perdona?

 **Spike:** \- Pues con su tamaño diría que es más un caballo que un poni y creo que exagere un poco con mi discurso ese día – Yo dudo que…

 **Twilight:** (Se teletransporta a su lado) ¡¿Qué tal si en vez de eso comienza a pensar que no tomo mis estudios sobre la amistad en serio?!

 **Spike:** Porque habría de…

 **Twilight:** Que tal si me hace volver a Canterlot para regresar a la escuela para demostrar que me lo eh estado tomando en serio haciendo un examen y que tal si no apruebo.

 **Spike:** Porque no apro…

 **Twilight:** ¡Ella es mi maestra! ¿Sabes lo que los maestros le hacen a los alumno que no aprueban? ¡Los hacen repetir un año! Pero ella no me hará un año ¡Me enviara devuelta al… jardín de niños mágicos! (se imagina esa escena).

 **Spike:** No puede ser. Twilight eso es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado. La princesa Celestia no te mandara al jardín de niños mágicos porque en primer lugar tu no estudias en una escuela ya que ella es tu maestra particular además de que tú ya no vas a la escuela de magia de Canterlot ya que eres sobresaliente y sería ilógico mandarte a ese lugar y más a uno donde hay niños; en segundo lugar ella no es una especie de tirana, ella no te va a tomar un examen al cual no estés preparada y sin avisarte sin mencionar que lo que estudias no es una materia educativa, es más como una investigación que te mando a hacer y esas cosas toman tiempo y en tercer lugar Sparkle lo que estas estudiando no es algo que simplemente puedas investigar y listo, la amistad es algo que no puede ser forzada o estudiada como alguna materia de escuela ya que es algo que debes de experimentar y de esas experiencias uno aprender y la princesa Celestia sabe muy bien eso, te mando aquí para que experimentaras y aprendieras por tu cuenta además de enviarle lo aprendido pero esas lecciones las debes experimentar y eso llega a su momento así que relaje ¿quieres? La princesa no te a enviar de vuelta al jardín de niños.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón. No tengo razón para preocuparme porque resolveré el problema de algún amigo y le enviare esa carta a la princesa Celestia antes del anochecer.

 **Spike:** Así se habla Twili ¡espera! ¿Qué? eso no es lo que te dije – creo que esta chica no escucho ni una palabra de lo que le dije -.

 **Twilight:** (Se acerca a él) Así que ¿tienes algún problema acertijo o cualquier otra clase de asunto grande o pequeño que yo como buena amiga pueda ayudarte a resolver?

 **Spike:** Creo que no estas entendiendo el mensaje.

 **Twilight:** Vamos Spike, debes de tener algún problema que yo te pueda ayudar.

 **Spike:** En realidad no. Me encuentro bien.

 **Twilight:** (Suspira) Entonces tendré que alguna poni que los tenga (Se va de la biblioteca).

 **Spike:** Esto se va a poner feo.

Tras decir eso el joven dragón bajo al primer piso y recogió la caja con los pastelillos para salir de la biblioteca para buscar a su amiga y evitar que cometa una locura. Caminaba por el pueblo pensando en donde podría ir primero su amiga, pensó en cada una de las chicas y dedujo que iría primero donde Rarity al ser la que se altera por muchas cosas y siempre necesitaba ayuda por su trabajo así que acelero el paso para llegar a la Boutique Carrusel lo antes posible. Mientras corría empezó a pensar en el día de hoy y en lo que ocurriría si dejaba a Twilight sola en su estado de locura y sabía muy bien que ella sería capaz de lo que sea para presentar su tarea a tiempo y se lo asustaba un poco ya que podría llegar a crear un gran problema en el pueblo, sabía muy bien que su amiga podría llegar a tales extremos solo por su obsesión con el orden así que debía de detenerla para evitar eso pero al mismo tiempo hacer que entienda que debía de relajarse un poco. Cuando llego a su destino vio que la puerta de la tienda estaba abierta y entro cerciorándose de que todo estaba en orden para ver a su amiga en su labro como de costumbre, se acercó más para poder saludarla como era debido.

 **Spike:** Hola Rarity.

 **Rarity:** (Se voltea) Oh hola Spike, que agradable sorpresa.

 **Spike:** Veo que estas terminando otra de tus obras.

 **Rarity:** Así es querido. Esta va a ser una de mis mejores obras.

 **Spike:** No lo dudo. Una pregunta ¿pasa Twilight por aquí?

 **Rarity:** Si. Estuvo hace unos momentos pero ya se fue ¿le ocurría algo? Se veía algo diferente de lo habitual.

 **Spike:** Solo digamos que Twilight siendo Twilight pero al extremo. No es algo de qué preocuparse – por ahora -.

 **Rarity:** Si tú lo dices entonces está bien.

 **Spike:** (Observa los demás vestuarios) – Cierto. Aprovechando que estoy aquí puedo pedirle algo a Rarity – Oye Rarity quería saber si puedes hacerme algo.

 **Rarity:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Spike:** Veras desde que fui a Canterlot por llamado de la princesa eh estado pensando que debería de usar algo de ropa en caso de que valla de nuevo. No me gustaría estar desnudo en ese tipo de reuniones – de hecho no me gusta estar desnudo en todo momento aunque ya me había acostumbrado es mejor tener una prenda encima sino siento que soy un exhibicionista – ¿crees que puedes hacer unas ropas?

 **Rarity:** Por supuesto Spike. Lo que sea por nuestro valiente héroe.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Rarity:** Ya sabes. Por haber luchado tu solo contra el rufián de Discord. Sé que lo hiciste por nosotras para defendernos.

 **Spike:** Ah eso – tenías que mencionar esa humillante victoria – sí, fue por eso.

 **Rarity:** Así que dime ¿Cómo deseas tu vestuario?

 **Spike:** Quisiera que sea algo casual y no tan llamativo (Rarity se pone algo decepcionada) ok que sea algo llamativo, pero no tanto.

 **Rarity:** No será ningún problema ¿Qué colores deseas? Pide lo que quieras Spike, no te contengas.

 **Spike:** \- Si ella insiste – Quisiera una camiseta de manga corta de color esmeralda con una sudadera con capucha y cierre de color violeta con unos jeans azul con correa y tenis negros, también si es posible un monedero del mismo color – no creo que sea necesario la ropa interior además no creo que aquí sepan que es -.

 **Rarity:** Ahm cielo ¿me podrías repetir lo que pediste? Creo que no entendí bien.

 **Spike:** No sabes cómo es lo que te pedí ¿cierto?

 **Rarity:** Solo algunas cosas.

 **Spike:** (Suspira) No te preocupes, yo te explico todo ¿tienes una hoja y pluma para dibujar y describir lo que no entendiste?

La unicornio blanca lo paso lo que le pidieron y el joven dragón empezó a dibujar todo su pedido explicándole cada detalle como el material y entre otras cosas dejando a la poni modista lago sorprendida por como el joven dragón conocía algo sobre la moda y a la vez estaba contenta ya que gracias a esto le llegaron nuevas ideas para una nueva línea de ropa para jóvenes aunque sobre los pantalones tendría que pedirle a su amigo más consejos ya que era algo nuevo debido a que nadie los usaba y no los conocía pero gracias a eso sería algo revolucionario y nuevo a su punto de vista aunque para Spike no era nada nuevo. El joven dragó siguió explicándole cada cosa y cuando Rarity había entendido todo fue por su cinta métrica para tomar las medidas de Spike quien no opuso resistencia. Le tomo un poco de tiempo pero pudo terminar la ropa de su amigo aunque los tenis si tuvo un poco de problemas ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trabajo y el joven dragón tuvo que ayudarla un poco y más aún cuando llego a la parte de la correa y el monedero, al estar hechos de cuero y eso lo obtenías de la piel de otro animal no podía decirle eso a su amiga o se espantaría así que pensó rápido algo con que reemplazarlo. Rarity estaba en un estado parecido hasta que recordó que tenía una alforja vieja que no utilizaba y pensaba en botarla pero al parecer no sería necesario ya que podía reciclarla en el pedido de su amigo así que se fue a una habitación y trajo la alforja algo deteriorada, sin perder el tiempo empezó con su trabajo desarmándola y quitando la correa de la alforja para crear la correa de su amigo y usando la alforja creo el monedero dándole la forma requerida para después teñirlo de color negro junto con la correa. Spike vio cómo su amiga trabajaba y pudo notar que la correa no era de cuero exactamente sino de un material parecido sin embargo eso era lo de menos, estaba feliz al ver que todo iba bien y tenía que felicitar a su amiga por su ingenio, ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido eso; sin duda su amiga Rarity si tenía talento para esto. Al terminar con todo la unicornio blanca llevo al joven dragón a los probadores para que se pusiera su nueva ropa a lo que Spike con gusto lo hiso, Spike empezó a ponerse su nueva ropa que le quedaba perfecto. Al salir Spike vestía una camiseta de color esmeralda de manga corta con una sudadera con capucha abierta de color violeta junto con unos jeans azul con correa y a su lado izquierdo estaba su monedero del mismo color, también tenía puesto unos tenis deportivos sin cordones muy cómodos de color negro con algunos diseños de color blanco con la entresuela de color blanco y con la suela negra. Rarity al verlo se quedó fascinada la ver que su trabajo bien hecho y se felicitó a si misma por superarse creando algo totalmente nuevo, según ella.

 **Rarity:** Debo de decir que esta vez me supere a mí misma. Te vez muy bien Spike.

 **Spike:** Mas bien me veo muy genial – solo me faltarían unos lentes oscuros y me verían mejor jejeje además estos tenis son muy cómodos y perfectos para hacer ejercicios -.

 **Rarity:** Estoy de acuerdo aunque creo que se vería mejor con algunos accesorios.

 **Spike:** Eh dejémoslo así por ahora jejeje, no hay que apresurar el arte – conociéndola bien seguramente le pondría muchos adornos haciéndome parecer un afeminado – bueno ¿Cuánto te debo?

 **Rarity:** Oh no te preocupes por eso. Tómalo como un agradecimiento por tu valiente heroísmo contra Discord.

 **Spike:** No puedo aceptar eso Rarity además eso no fue la gran cosa. Solo tuve suerte, eso es todo.

 **Rarity:** No seas tan modesto querido. Suerte o no lo que hiciste fue muy valiente de tu parte y esta es mi forma de agradecerte por defendernos en ese momento.

 **Spike:** \- Esto solo me hace sentir peor. Ahora recibo un regalo por una absurda victoria, oh bueno a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente – Gracias Rarity pero aun así no me siento bien con eso ¿te parece si te lo pago con algún favor o algo así?

 **Rarity:** Si así lo desea está bien.

 **Spike:** Gracias. Bueno te veré después con las chicas, intentare encontrar a Twilight antes que pase algo malo. Hasta luego Rarity y gracias nuevamente por la ropa.

 **Rarity:** Cuando quieras Spike. Nos vemos luego, ya deseo probar esos pastelillos.

Spike salió de la Boutique Carrusel con nuevo conjunto de ropa y la caja con los pastelillos y volvió con la búsqueda de su amiga. Cuando salió pudo ver a lo lejos la rain-plosión sónica de su amiga Raimbow Dash, pudo notar que venía de la granja de AppleJack y dedujo que Twilght estaría por ahí en su búsqueda inútil de alguna lección sobre la amistad así que sin más apresuro el paso para llegar donde estaba ella acortando camino por el parque de Poniville. El joven dragón corría por el parque hasta que pudo divisar acierta unicornio lavanda recostada en una banca, apresuro el paso pero cuando estuvo cerca de su amiga noto que ella estaba hablando y gritando con su reflejo en un charco de agua como si de una loca se tratase y su crin estaba algo desordenada. Al verla en ese estado supo que debía de intervenir antes que pasara a mayores.

 **Spike:** Twilight deja de hablar con tu reflejo, hay ponis viéndote.

Spike intento hacerla reaccionar agitando su garra en el rostro de su amiga sin embargo ella no le hacía caso y de un momento a otro ella se levantó y movió su oreja derecha como si hubiera escuchado algo. Twilight empezó a ver a todos lados escuchando unas risas para después imaginarse con todos los ponis que se encontraban en el parque se estaban riendo de ella entrando en pánico eh imaginándose a mas ponis burlándose de ella cayendo al suelo del pánico. Spike ya se había hartado de esto y fue donde su amiga para sacarla de sus alucinaciones, cuando estuvo frente a ella pensó en darle una bofetada ya que eso siempre ayudaba cuando alguien estaba en ese estado, no obstante no podía hacer eso ya que era una mujer y no sería de caballeros golpear a una sin mencionar que era su amiga. Pensando en cómo sacarla de ese estado solo se le ocurrió un método y en su mente rezaba de que no lo matara por lo que iba a hacer. Levanto su garra derecha colocándola como si agarrara algo y la bajo con fuerza golpeando el flanco izquierdo de Twilight justo en su cutie mark, así es, Spike había nalgueado a Twilight y fue una fuerte nalgada ya que se pudo escuchar bien el contacto de la palma de la garra de Spike con el flanco de su amiga. La unicornio lavanda al sentir el contacto en su trasero dio un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y salió de su transe para voltear a todos lados confusa de lo que sucedía.

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

 **Spike:** Hasta que al fin reaccionas Sparkle.

 **Twilight:** ¿Spike? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

 **Spike:** Me la hizo Rarity pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que estabas actuando como una loca y tenías que despertar – y para eso tuve que nalguearte. En verdad lo siento Twilight pero era la única forma en que reaccionaras. Joder en serio esto fue vergonzoso pero sí que era firme su trasero y no es para nada pequeño, tiene buena forma y ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡¿ACASO SOY UN PERVERTIDO?! ¡Demonios me estoy corrompiendo! Me iré al infierno por esto aunque era la única manera en que reaccionara y lo bueno es que al parecer el golpe solo la despertó y no parece saber que paso, solo espero que no se dé cuenta de lo que hizo o ya habré valido verga -.

 **Twilight:** Ya veo (tiene un tic en el ojo).

 **Spike:** \- Oh, oh. Eso no me gusta – Twilight creo que debes de relajarte un poco. Me preocupas amiga, el asunto de la carta ya te está afectando al punto de que estas alucinando y hablando con tu reflejo ¿por qué no mejor te relajas un poco? Estuviste en este asunto por mucho tiempo y te olvidaste del día de campo. Anda toma los pastelillos y ve con las chicas y…

 **Twilight:** ¡EL DÍA DE CAMPO!

 **Spike:** ¡Hay mamá!

En ese momento Twilght le quito la caja con los pastelillos a Spike y se fue corriendo donde estaban sus amigas con una sonrisa de loca de oreja a oreja. El joven dragón tenía una cara de preocupación al ver como su amiga enloquecía y supo que debía de detenerla o se armario todo un lio en el pueblo. Puso una cara pensativa en la que ella haría y entonces recordó esa muñeca de trapo que usaría para crear un desastre hechizándola para que todos la quisieran y se pelearan por ella así que corrió lo más que pudo a la biblioteca para esconder esa fea muñeca y evitar el desastre. La llegar fue directo al cuarto de Twilight y abrió un baúl encontrando a la muñeca de trapo con nombre de Sabelotodo, cuando estuvo por cogerla un resplandor lavanda apareció de la cama detrás de él y volteo para ver que fue eso dándose cuenta de que era su amiga con la melena totalmente desordenada y con una cara de loca además de una sonrisa de psicópata. Al ver a su amiga en ese estado supo ya había perdido la cordura y de un rápido movimiento guardo la muñeca de trapo en un bolsillo interno de su sudadera, afortunadamente su amiga estaba tan sumergida en su locura que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo escamoso.

 **Twilight:** ¡El reloj está corriendo Twilight! ¡El… reloj… esta… corriendo! (sonrisa de loca).

 **Spike:** \- Esta mujer necesita unos calmante o mejor una camisa de fuerza. Y mis amigos decían que yo era un loco, ella está peor -.

 **Twilight:** (Camina por su cuarto) Contrólate… si no puedo encontrar un problema de la amistad ¡HARE DE LA AMISTAD UN PROBLEMA! (abre su baúl pero no estaba la muñeca) Oh no ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡DONDE ESTA SABELOTODO! (voltea y ve a Spike).

 **Spike:** \- Carajo ya me vio – Ahm… hola Twi.

 **Twilight:** (Se acerca muy lentamente a él) Spike… ¿sabes dónde está Sabelotodo?

 **Spike:** ¿Quién?

 **Twilight:** Tu sabes quién. Mi muñeca Sabelotodo con la que jugaba cuando era pequeña.

 **Spike:** Oh esa muñeca mmm nop, no lo eh visto.

 **Twilight:** ¿Seguro? Siempre la dejo en mi baúl personal.

 **Spike:** Pues no sé dónde está – rápido cambia el tema – Y dime ¿Cómo estuvo el día de campo con las chicas?

 **Twilight:** Fue terrible, no encontré ningún problema de la amistad.

 **Spike:** Oh no te preocupes por eso Twilight. Ya te dije que a la princesa Celestia no le molestara si no lo presentas.

 **Twilight:** No se molestara porque le presentare la carta antes del anochecer.

 **Spike:** Pero no encontraste un problema, mejor…

 **Twilight:** Y por eso creare un problema de amistad.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? Twilight estas exagerando.

 **Twilight:** Por supuesto que no. Esto es de vida Spike y ya que mi muñeca no está entonces creare otro problema jajajajajaja (se va).

 **Spike:** Maldición (la sigue) vamos relájate Twilight ¿quieres? Hakuna Matata.

EL joven dragón siguió a su amiga hasta la puerta de la biblioteca sin embargo Twilight se teletransporto dejando a Spike solo. Al ver que su amiga se fue y sin saber su paradero el joven dragón solo se quejó y fue al cuarto de su amiga para devolver la muñeca ya que ya no será necesario esconderla ahora que había evitado que su amiga creara un desastre con su loco plan sin embargo eso creo otro problema aun mayor que le anterior, originalmente Twilight hubiera hechizado su muñeca para que todos se pelearan por ella pero ahora que lo había evitado había hecho que Twilight utilizara otro método dejándolo en la duda de que seria. Al no saber qué haría Spike opto por detenerla a toda costa así que fue al estudio de la unicornio lavanda para escribir una carta a la princesa Celestia como un seguro en caso de que su plan fallara, al llegar cogió un pergamino en blanco y una pluma y comenzó a escribir "Querida princesa Celestia le escribo esta carta para informarle que Twilight se volvió loca, al parecer ella no ha podido entregarle su lección sobre la amistad como es cada martes sin falta y eso la a alterado la punto de que habla consigo misma como una esquizofrénica y no estoy exagerando. Intente hacer que se relajara pero ella dice que no quiere decepcionarla y por eso está actuando desea manera buscando desesperadamente una lección para poder mandársela así que por favor necesito que la detenga antes de que cometa una locura, solo usted puede hacerla entender y que vuelva en sí.". Tras escribir la carta el joven dragón fue hacia la ventana para mandarla con su fuego para después ir a la cocina y sacar una olla con algunos ingredientes además unos cuantos objetos más.

 **Spike:** Muy bien ya tengo todo, ahora a preparar unos sedantes para detener a Twilight. Qué bueno que Zecora me enseño esto en caso de que me pierda en el bosque Everfree, mmm debería ir a visitarla un día de estos. Veamos con esto solo puedo preparar unos tres sedantes, tendré que usarlos sabiamente si quiero detener a Twilight con lo que sea que esté planeando.

Sin perder más tiempo nuestro protagonista comenzó con su labor creando tres sueros. El primero lo vertió en un vaso descartable con te, la segunda lo coloco en un dardo con una cerbatana que curiosamente había en la biblioteca, al parecer Twilight lo había encargado hace tiempo como estudio sobre costumbres antiguas y el tercer sedante lo vertió en una aguja que había en el laboratorio subterráneo que había ni la biblioteca cosa que Spike aún no sabía porque había un laboratorio en una biblioteca pero no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto ya que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que preguntarse sobre ese laboratorio y continuo con lo suyo. Al terminar Spike fue a su cuarto y saco su vieja banda india que le fue obsequiado por los búfalos en AppleLoosa colocándosela y se pintó con líneas horizontales en ambas mejillas pareciendo un indio que va de cacería cosa que no era tan alejado de la realidad. Al estar listo limpio todo en la cocina dejándola impecable juntando la puerta pero no cerrándola completamente salió de la biblioteca en busca de su amiga yendo primero al parque del pueblo ya que era el lugar donde iría originalmente y al llegar vio a Twilight en un arbusto con una enorme sonrisa anormal de oreja a oreja fijando su mirada en la Cmc que se encontraban jugando con un pelota de playa para después desaparecer del arbusto cosa que a Spike le preocupo. Las niñas seguían jugando cuando su pelota fue envuelta en un aura lavanda para después inflarse hasta llegar a ser tan grande como un poni adulto reventando y del interior apareció Twilight con su melena desaliñada y con una sonrisa de psicópata asustando a las niñas, Twilight empezó a acercarse a las Cmc quienes retrocedían al ver a la unicornio lavanda en ese estado. Spike acelero el paso llegando donde estaban las niñas y su amiga deteniendo a su Twilight.

 **Spike:** ¡Twilight espera! Relájate un poco.

 **Twilight:** Que pasa ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?

 **Spike** : Por eso, porque no mejor te relajas y tomas un poco de té. Es tu favorito.

 **Twilight:** No gracias Spike no lo (abre bien los ojos) pero llegas en el momento justo (levita el té y se los da a las niñas).

 **Spike:** Oh, oh.

 **Twilight:** Tengan niñas, les doy este té. Sé que solo hay uno y espero que no se peleen por él y arruinen su buena amistad jejejeje.

 **Apple Bloom:** Ahm gracias Twilight (coje el té)

 **Spike:** ¡Espera! (tira el al suelo).

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡Oye! Iba a tomar eso.

 **Twilight:** Spike porque lo hiciste.

 **Spike:** Créeme Twi. Si ella lo bebía se podría considerar un delito – me abrían acusado de pedófilo por dormir a una niña y la ONU me caería en sima -.

 **Twilight:** ¿Ah?

 **Spike:** Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Eso es todo.

 **Twilight:** (Suspiro de queja) Ahora tengo que buscar a otro poni para crear un problema de amistad para poder resolverlo (se va).

 **Spike:** Genial volví al inicio y solo me quedan dos.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Ahm Spike ¿qué es lo que pasa y porque tiene eso en la cabeza?

 **Spike:** Es que estoy en una misión.

 **Cmc:** ¿Ah?

 **Spike:** Yo me entiendo (se va).

 **Scootaloo:** Ambos están locos.

 **Apple Bloom:** Y que lo digas.

Spike se encontraba persiguiendo a Twilight por todo el parque intentando alcanzarla no obstante la unicornio lavanda era muy rápida para no ser una poni atlética y el joven dragón le costaba seguirle el paso a la vez que evitaba ser descubierto por su amiga sin mencionar que su amiga corría en cuatro patas lo que le ayudaba en ser más rápida que nuestro protagonista. La unicornio lavanda pudo divisar al hermano mayor de Applejack con una cubeta de madera en la boca deteniéndose cerca de él quien no se percató de su presencia, Twilight ilumino su cuerno preparando un hechizo y Spike al ver que no llegaría a tiempo saco su cerbatana y coloco el cardo tranquilizante para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire soplar con todas sus fuerza en la boca de la cerbatana expulsando el dardo que se dirigía hacia Twilight. Cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo, Big Macintosh giro su cabeza mirando donde se encontraba su hermana pequeña jugando con las demás Cmc para ver si se encontraba bien haciendo que Twilight se detuviera y creyendo que la había visto dio un salto a un arbusto para esconderse haciendo que el dardo que originalmente era para la unicornio lavanda cayera en el centro de la cutie mark del semental rojo que hizo que se sorprendiera por el pinchazo y que cayera dormido inmediatamente metiendo su cabeza en la cubeta. Twilight asomo su cabeza por el arbusto vio que Big Macintosh estaba dormido y se fue a buscar a otro poni. Spike al ver que había fallado por segunda vez maldijo por dentro y continúo su cacería, persiguió a su amiga por todo el parque cuando vio que se detuvo detrás de la alcaldesa quien se encontraba sentada en una silla descansando tranquilamente acercándose sigilosamente. Al ver a su amiga y notando que solo le quedaba un sedante puso una mirada seria para después cerrar su cierre de su sudadera y se colocó la capucha, saco la jeringa que tenía y corrió hacia su amiga dando un gran salto sobre ella quien se sorprendió por el repentino agarre eh intento quitarse a quien quiera que este sobre ella, el joven dragón no perdió el tiempo y le coloco la jeringa con el tranquilizante en su cuello y procedió a inyectarle todo el contenido. La unicornio lavanda empezó a sentirse cansada y los parpados le pesaban, en un último intento de quitarse de encima a quien estuviera sobre ella dio un salto sin embargo fue inútil y cayó dormida en el suelo. Spike al ver que lo había logrado dio un suspiro de alivio pero ahora tenía otro problema y era que como llevaría a la Twilight dormida a la biblioteca, sin otra opción el joven dragón coloco a Twilight en su espalda y sujetándola de sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello empezó a llevársela o más bien arrastrándola por todo el parque ya que la unicornio lavanda era un poco más grande que el joven dragón y eso le impedía cargarla adecuadamente. El sol ya estaba bajando dando entrada a la noche y eso agradecía nuestro protagonista ya que no tenía excusa alguna si alguien los viera sin embargo recordó que la princesa Celestia llegaría dentro de poco y había perdido mucho tiempo en la caza de su amiga así que sin más opción sujetó con fuerza las patas delanteras de su amiga y jalo con toda su fuerza haciendo que Twilight subiera más hacia su espalda y con rapidez colocó ambas garras en los flancos de la unicornio lavanda como soporte y evitando que cayera al suelo pero al colocar su garras en las posaderas de Twilight presiono con fuerza haciendo que su amiga diera un pequeño gemido de placer cosa que hizo que el joven dragón se ruborizara por el acto de su amiga y el suyo maldiciéndose por la situación en la que estaba y agradeciendo de que nadie los viera en esa situación tan embarazosa, el joven dragón deseaba que no se repitiera algo como esto otra vez y camino lo más rápido que pudo llegar a la biblioteca. Al llegar a su hogar pateo la puerta con fuerza entrando rápidamente y recostando a su amiga en un sofá para que descansara, después de recostarla el joven dragón coloco sus garras en la parte trasera de su cintura y se estiro con fuerza haciendo sonar todas sus vertebras luego fue a cerrar la puerta para después recostarse en el suelo al lado de Twilight.

 **Spike:** Misión cumplida. Evite un desastre y traje a la loquita devuelta a la biblioteca (mira sus garras y se sonroja) pero la forma de traerla fue muy vergonzosa, mejor pienso en otra cosa para calmarme y solo espero no volverme un pervertido. Maldición Bart, tu perversión finalmente me está afectando. Compadezco a los chicos que tienen que soportarte todos los días maldito pervertido sin remedio (mira aTwilight) je, se ve linda cuando duerme. Ojala fuera así de tranquila todo el tiempo y no una loca controladora obsesionada con el orden (mira todo su cuerpo) pero sí que es linda para ser una poni además tiene una buena figura, si fuera versión humana de seguro tendría un cuerpo de muerte y más con un traje de bibliotecaria je… jejejejeje.

Al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el joven dragón se sonrojo bastante al imaginarse a su amiga como humana con características de poni con un traje de bibliotecaria al atrevido para después imaginarse a sus demás a amigas juntos con las princesas y una que otra poni que conocía con un traje respectivo a su trabajo solo que revelador y haciendo algún pose atractiva para el acercándose seductoramente. El pensar eso hizo que alguien se despertara y se levantara, sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos indebidos pensando en otra cosa para que su amigo vuelva a dormir. Se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza intentando olvidar todo eso, se paró y se fue al bañar para calmarse y lavarse la cara con agua fría para que se fueran esos pensamientos y de paso quitarse las líneas en su cara que se dibujó con anterioridad.

 **Spike:** Maldición ahora estoy pensando en cosas pervertidas con las chicas (se moja la cara) tranquilo Spike, piensa en la biblia… espera… ¡Aquí no existe la biblia! ¡Ahora que mierda hago! (mira hacia abajo) ¡Y tu vete a dormir!

Después de lavarse la cara y de sermonearse por pensar en cosas inmorales con sus amigas y las princesas fue donde su amiga que seguía dormida no sin antes guardar su banda india en su cuarto. Ya más calmado vio el reloj para después ver al pueblo por una ventana notando que pronto anochecería y pronto llegaría la princesa haciendo su gran entrada. Vio de nuevo a Twilight notando que aún seguía dormida en el sofá dándose una nota mental de que la próxima vez que duerma a alguien con un tranquilizante debe de asegurarse de no usar tanto o no despertaría hasta el próximo día, siguió viéndola para después ver cierta parte trasera de la unicornio lavanda recordando lo suave que era y aunque era firme también podía amasarse como uno quería. Spike se sonrojo al pensar eso y luego pensó en sus demás amigas aumentando su sonrojo y como si su mente le jugara una mala broma empezó a imaginarse a las hermanas de sus amigas como humanas con características de animales. El solo pensar eso hizo que golpeara su cabeza en el suelo para dejar de tener pensamientos indecentes.

 **Spike:** Por Dios, soy un degenerado. Que mierda me está pasando ¿creí que ya había controlado esas malditas hormonas de dragón? Tal parece que aún me falta un poco aunque ahora más parecen las de un maldito niño precoz, ahora si debo ir donde Reginald para que me ayude a controlar estas condenadas hormonas de dragón antes de que pasen a mayores. Creo que este contacto que tuve con Twilight me afectó seriamente la cabeza. Sé que nunca eh tenido mucho contacto una mujer antes en mi otra vida, ni siquiera interactuaba mucho con ellas ¡pero esto ridículo! no me puede afectar tanto ¿o sí? Ahgg mierda tengo que calmarme. Tengo que hacer algo para distraerme (mira a Twilight) Ya se jejejejeje.

Con la idea en su cabeza el joven dragón se dirigió al escritorio de su amiga donde busco un objeto en particular, busco entre los cajones hasta que pudo encontrarlo. Lo cogió y fue donde su amiga que seguía dormida y Spike se le acerco lentamente. Tenía en su garra derecha una pluma con tinta negra en la punta, si intención era obvia, el joven dragón le iba a pintar la cara a su amiga unicornio para distraerse y no tener pensamientos impuros. Comenzó con pintarle todo su ojo izquierdo seguido de pintarle un bigote de mostacho después le pinto una pequeña barbita con forma de triángulo invertido, luego dibujo de esferas debajo de su cuerno asimilando el miembro masculino pero de forma discreta de modo que no se notara a simple vista después en su mejilla izquierda dibujo un numeral y en la derecha unas estrellas y como último toque pinto toda su nariz de negro. Al verla tuvo que aguantar la risa para no despertarla, pensó que era algo inmaduro de su parte ya que él era alguien técnicamente era grande sin embargo estaba en el cuerpo de un niño así que podía hacer una que otra travesura pero no lo haría muy seguido, tenía una reputación que proteger. Miro su obra con orgullo hasta que un destello blanco detrás del joven dragón, al voltear pudo ver a la princesa Celestia y de inmediato escondió la pluma detrás él para que no lo descubriera. La princesa al verlo le dio una suave sonrisa saludándolo amigablemente a lo que el joven dragón respondido de igual forma.

 **Celestia:** Hola Spike, es un placer verte otra vez.

 **Spike:** El placer es mío princesa Celestia. Veo que recibió mi carta.

 **Celestia:** Así es, lamento la tardanza pero tuve unos asuntos que atender.

 **Spike:** \- Oh espero a hacer su gran entrada – No se preocupe princesa lo bueno es que esta aquí.

 **Celestia:** Pero veo que todo está en orden.

 **Spike:** Si, tuve que encargarme de la situación para que no valla a mayores.

 **Celestia:** Ya veo. Hiciste un buen trabajo ¿y donde esta Twilight?

 **Spike:** Tuve que dormirla para que no cometa una locura y traerla a la biblioteca.

 **Celestia:** ¿Dormirla?

 **Spike:** Jeje sí. Solo digamos que no fue fácil.

 **Celestia:** Entiendo.

.

.

.

(Silencio incomodo)

.

.

.

 **Spike:** Yyyyyyy cómo esta Canterlot.

 **Celestia:** Se encuentra muy bien.

 **Spike:** ¿Y la princesa Luna?

 **Celestia:** Se encuentra bien. Ella desea venir a Poniville para cierto evento que pasara.

 **Spike:** ¿Enserio? Entonces la esperare.

 **Celestia:** Ella te estima mucho Spike y más cuando paso lo de Discord.

 **Spike:** Si jeje creo que si bueno que creo que es hora de despertar a Twilight.

 **Celestia:** Estoy de acuerdo.

 **Spike:** Ahora la despierto (voltea donde Twilight y la agita).

 **Twilight:** Mmmmmmmmm cinco minutos más.

 **Spike:** \- Que cinco minutos ni que nada, despierta de un puta vez Sparkle – (le tapa la nariz) Vamos dormilona, despierta.

 **Twilight:** (Se despierta) ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Spike:** Hola bella durmiente.

 **Twilight:** ¿Spike? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Spike:** Hasta que al fin despiertas Twi, hay alguien quien te quiere ver (se hace a un lado).

 **Twilight:** ¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!

 **Celestia:** Hola Twilight Sparkle.

Al ver a su estudiante con la cara pintada tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de ella, giro su vista hacia Spike quien le dio una mirada cómplice y le guiñó un ojo en señal para que no lo delatara a lo que la princesa Celestia entendió y también le guiñó un ojo con una pequeña sonrisa dándole a entender que no diría nada.

 **Twilight:** ¿Que hace aquí?

 **Celestia:** Para hablar contigo ¿podrías dejarnos a solas Spike?

 **Spike:** Por supuesto (va a otro cuarto y cierra la puerta).

 **Celestia:** Bien ahora que estamos solas explícame que paso.

 **Twilight:** Princesa yo… (Se queda callada).

 **Celestia:** ¿Y bien?

 **Twilight:** (Traga saliva) ¡Lo lamento mucho princesa! No pude cumplir con el deber que me encargo al dejarme en Poniville, eh estado con mis amigas aprendiendo mucho sobre el amistad viviendo grandes experiencias pero se supone que debo de enviarte una carta acerca de la amistad cada semana. Me pase de la fecha de entrega ¡soy una mala alumna! ¡Estoy demorada!

 **Celestia:** Eres una maravillosa alumna Twilight. No tengo que recibir una carta para saberlo.

 **Twilight:** ¿En serio?

 **Celestia:** Enserio. La amistad no es algo que puedas aprender como cualquier otro tema de estudio. Es algo que debes de experimentar y no forzarla.

 **Twilight:** Je, es lo mismo que me dijo Spike. Gracias por venir princesa.

 **Celestia:** No hay de qué Twilight. Bueno, ahora que se solucionó y se aclaró todo este problema es hora de retirarme.

 **Twilight:** ¡Princesa Celestia espera! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?

 **Celestia:** Spike tu amigo me aviso que estabas dejando que tus temores nublaran tu juicio, lo felicite por tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. Ahora si me disculpas debo regresar a Canterlot. Espero correspondencia, por cierto Twilight deberías de lavarte la cara. (Se va volando y se teletransporta).

 **Spike:** Je, ella sabe irse con estilo a veces.

 **Twilight:** Spike.

 **Spike:** Yo (levanta una garra como saludo).

 **Twilight:** (Lo abraza) Gracias por haber pensado en mí. Debí de hacerte caso.

 **Spike:** Si. Debiste de hacerlo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Y cómo llegue a la biblioteca y como me quede dormida?

 **Spike:** Eeeehh… caíste dormida… si… caíste dormida de agotamiento por correr por todas partes y tuve que traerte en una carretilla.

 **Twilight:** ¿Ok? Si tú lo dices.

 **Spike:** Si, así fue jejeje.

 **Twilight:** Bueno vallamos a dormir (se para en seco) ah Spike antes debes de cumplirme.

 **Spike:** ¿Ah?

 **Twilight:** Ya sabes. Recordé lo que paso hoy día y debes de asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos.

 **Spike:** \- Puta madre puta madre puta madre estoy jodido. Recordó lo que le hice en el parque, bueno fue lindo tener una segunda vida. Espero que en el siguiente mundo en que reencarne sea uno mejor – Twilight no cometas una locura, podemos solucionarlo pacíficamente.

 **Twilight:** No Spike, debes de cumplir así que pon tu bit.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

 **Twilight:** Si, ya sabes. Un bit por la grosería que dijiste en la mañana.

 **Spike:** Aaahh era eso.

 **Twilight:** Por supuesto que era eso ¿tú que pensabas?

 **Spike:** (Se sonroja) Ahm nada en especial jejeje. Ahorita lo pongo – de la que me salve, tremendo susto que me dio esta mujer -.

El joven dragón se dirigió hacia su cuarto buscando su traje de gala que uso en Canterlot, al encontrarlo busco entre los bolsillos y encontró los bits que le sobre cuando compro su cámara además de encontrar dicho objeto. Guardo la cámara en uno de los bolsillo de su sudadera y los bits en su monedero para después devolver el traje en su lugar eh ir donde estaba su amiga. Al llegar fue donde estaba "El frasco de las groserías" y deposito un bit dentro de el para el gusto de Twilight quien cerró los ojos y dio una gran sonrisa, el joven dragón solo bufo por la acción de su amiga pensando que el "frasco de las groserías" era una tontería y perdida de su dinero y se lamentaba por no controlar su lenguaje.

 **Spike:** \- Mejor controlo mi lengua o me quedare en la quiebra con esta loca -.

 **Twilight:** Te falta un bit Spike.

 **Spike:** Pero solo dije una grosería.

 **Twilight:** No mientas. Dijiste otra.

 **Spike:** ¿Cuál?

 **Twilight:** Ya sabes, la que dijiste cuando te pregunte por Sabelotodo. Tú sabes cuál.

 **Spike:** Nop no la conozco, tal vez puedas refrescarme la memoria – jeje veamos si la estudiante perfecta puede soltar una grosería -.

 **Twilight:** No puede decirla Spike, no estaría bien.

 **Spike:** Buenos si me lo dices no podre recordarla – vamos Sparkle dila -.

 **Twilight:** Tu sabes cual Ha-hapuka lacama.

 **Spike:** Oh era esa. Se dice Hakuna matata y no es una grosería Twilight. Es un refrán.

 **Twilight:** ¿Y entonces que significa?

 **Spike:** Significa no te angusties o vive y sé feliz.

 **Twilight:** Oh ya veo, es una buena frase Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje lo sé – esa frase me trae recuerdos de mi niñez jeje hay que recuerdos –. Por cierto Twi ¿Qué harás con el dinero del frasco?

 **Twilight:** Mmmm no había pensado en eso (le viene una idea) ¡Ya se! Serán los fondos de emergencia para la biblioteca en caso de alguna remodelación, compra de algún libro o reparaciones.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? Comprendo lo de la remodelación y las reparaciones pero ¿comprar más libros? es una pérdida de dinero vivimos en una biblioteca y hay como siento de libros en este lugar.

 **Twilight:** Por supuesto que no Spike. Siempre hay lugar para más libros.

 **Spike:** Hay como mil libros en este lugar.

 **Twilight:** Tres mil quinientos veintiocho libros para ser más exactos y donde caben tres mil quinientos veintiocho pueden caber tres mil quinientos veintinueve.

 **Spike:** Que pendejada (se tapa la boca).

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike!

 **Spike:** Ya se, ya se (pone otro bit en el frasco) _mierda si esto sigue así me quedare sin dinero_.

 **Twilight:** ¡Que dijiste!

 **Spike:** Que ya tengo sueño jejeje – puta casi la cago -.

 **Twilight:** Oh bueno yo también tengo algo de sueño. Sería bueno ir a dormir.

 **Spike:** Apoyo esa idea. Buenas noches Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Buenas noches Spike (sube a su cuarto).

 **Spike:** Mmmmnnn porque presiento que se me está olvidando algo muy importante.

 **Twilight:** ¡SPIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡QUE LE PASO A MI ROSTRO!

 **Spike:** Oh ya me acorde (traga saliva) ya me chinge.

Después de que Twilight interrogara a Spike por los garabatos en su cara quien se libró dando una excusa muy creíble salvándose de una gran regaño y castigo ambos amigos fueron a descansar para levantarse al día siguiente con energías. Ya en sus camas ambos amigos descansaban plácidamente sin embargo el joven dragón se estaba moviendo en su cama como si tuviera un sueño fuerte.

Sueño de Spike

Se encontraba nuestro protagonista camino en una habitación completamente blanca que parecía que no tenía fin, caminaba cautelosamente en caso que sea una trampa como lo que paso con Discord y pensaba quien más podría hacer esto, se puso a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba y recordó que en algunas ocasiones uno podio estar consiente en su sueño. Seguía caminando hasta que todo empezó a temblar y a tornarse oscuro. El joven dragón tomo una pose defensiva en caso de cualquier ataque cuando arriba de él apareció un destello blanco y de el apareció la princesa Luna quien descendió al frente de Spike y este al verla se relajó al ver que era su amiga quien vio a visitarlo en sus suelos dando una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Spike:** Valla, que agradable sorpresa tu visita Luna.

 **Luna:** Hola Spike ¿cómo has estado?

 **Spike:** Eh estado bien amiga ¿cómo te ah ido en Canterlot?

 **Luna:** Si te soy sincera me es un poco estresante. Había olvidado lo difícil que era gobernar aun cuando tengo a mi hermana. No sé cómo Celestia lo ah hecho sola por mil años.

 **Spike:** Jejeje si, gobernar no debe de ser nada fácil.

 **Luna:** Y eso ni siquiera es todo. Mis deberes también son velar los sueños de cada poni en Equestria eh intervenir si tienen una pesadilla y ayudarlos, me es muy estresante.

 **Spike:** \- Debe de serlo, no quiero imaginarme qué clase de sueños tienes los de este mundo – Bueno ningún trabajo es del todo agradable Luna pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

 **Luna:** (Suspira) Tienes razón Spike sin embargo abecés quisiera un descanso.

 **Spike:** Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en eso (chasquea los dedos).

En ese instante el lugar oscuro en donde estaban se convirtió en una gran playa de arenas blancas acompañadas con unas montañas del mismo color con unas praderas en sus cimas con un gran océano de aguas cristalinas donde podía verse las rocas y los arrecifes debajo de el. Era de noche el cielo y estaba adornado con muchas estrellas con constelaciones y una gran luna llena brillando en tu su esplendor que era reflejada en el océano dándole a los presentes un paisaje sin igual. Spike miraba su creación con una sonrisa al ver que le había salido todo bien luego miro a Luna quien tenía una mirada de total asombro y con la boca abierta por la maravilla que veía, no te tenia palabras para describir lo que veía decir que era hermoso se quedaba corto. Ella a lo largo de su vida había visto muchos paisajes y sueño pero esto era algo de otro mundo. El joven dragón hizo más grande su sonrisa al ver que a su amiga le gustaba lo que veía y sin que se diera cuenta hizo aparecer detrás de ella una manta morada extendida en la arena y encima de ella dos cojines negros con bordes dorados para sentarse.

 **Luna:** Esto… esto es muy hermoso Spike.

 **Spike:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste Luna. Lo hice especialmente para ti.

 **Luna:** Tú… lo hiciste… ¿por mí?

 **Spike:** Así es – o más bien es una de las playas de mi mundo pero no tiene que saber eso – como dijiste que necesitabas un descanso de tus deberes pensé en crear este escenario para que te relajaras un poco.

 **Luna:** (Lo abraza) Gracias por esto Spike, eres un gran amigo.

 **Spike:** Jejeje lo sé (corresponde el abrazo).

 **Luna:** Eh vivido por mucho tiempo y eh visto muchas cosas pero esto supera todo con creces.

 **Spike:** Me alegra que te guste Luna.

 **Luna:** Pero como hiciste todo esto. Como cambiaste todo el paisaje, creía que solo yo podía hacerlo con mi poder de alicornio.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno es no es del todo cierto mi querida amiga. Técnicamente estamos en mi cabeza y puedo hacer realidad todo lo que yo desee ya que es mi mente y son mis reglas. Se podría decir que aquí yo soy un dios y aunque tú seas la princesa de la noche y tengas un gran poder aun en el reino de los sueños quien tiene el verdadero control es el duelo del sueño así que en resumen puedo crear todo esto y más después de todo es mi cabeza.

 **Luna:** Vaya eso es algo que nunca me puse a pensar, siempre pensé que yo era la única que podía alterar los suelos de los demás

 **Spike:** En si puedes hacerlo por tu poder pero como dije antes el dueño es quien tiene el control solo que nadie se da cuenta. Los sueños son una manifestación de la subconsciente, mejor dicho son deseos y sentimientos reprimidos que cuando nos dormimos se manifiestan en lo que llamamos sueños y las pesadillas son emociones negativas o temores que uno tiene por alguna inseguridad o trauma breve o antiguo albergado en lo más profundo de nuestra mente y por alguna acción, acontecimiento u otra cosa que hace que nuestra mente recuerde dicho trauma y desencadene las pesadillas ya que es lo que ocurre cuando una parte de lo inconsciente emerge al estado de sueño sin que seamos capaces de reprimir sus contenidos, aquello por lo que nos hemos visto forzados a mantener selladas esas ideas, recuerdos o creencias. El estado de ansiedad que nos produce el hecho de empezar a ver aquello que queremos seguir ignorando hace que nos veamos impulsados a despertar para hacer que este tipo de revelaciones se detengan.

 **Luna:** Wow sí que sabes mucho sobre los suelos, incluso sabes cosas que ni yo sabia Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno eh estado leyendo un poco sobre eso Luna. Como también sé que las pesadillas por muy malas que sean son algo bueno en realidad.

 **Luna:** No entiendo como algo malo como las pesadillas tengan algo de bueno Spike.

 **Spike:** No juzgues a un libro por su portada Luna pero siempre lee el contenido. A lo que quiero llegar es que las pesadillas son una manifestación de nuestros temores y eso nos ayuda a comprender a lo que tememos y a enfrentarlos para no huir de ellos. Uno no debe de escapar de sus temores ni evitarlos ya que al final siempre te alcanzan y vuelves a huir de ellos volviéndolo un círculo vicioso. El temor es parte de nosotros y no debemos negarlo, si negamos una parte de nosotros negamos todo nuestro ser. Uno debe de aceptarlo y superarlo para ser mejor.

 **Luna:** Nunca lo vi de ese modo. De cierto modo es cierto pero los demás no piensan lo mismo.

 **Spike:** Es debido a que están acostumbrados a escapar de sus temores y no a enfrentarlos o pedir ayuda ya sea por vergüenza o porque deciden ignorarlos. El miedo es bueno ya que nos ayuda en muchos puntos sin embargo no debemos dejarnos llevar por el miedo.

 **Luna:** Ojala todos pensaran de esa manera Spike, jejeje me ayudaría en mi trabajo.

 **Spike:** Jejeje para eso te tienen a ti, tú eres la luz que los ayudas con sus pesadillas.

 **Luna:** (Algo sonrojada) Gracias por el cumplido Spike.

 **Spike:** Solo digo la verdad. Ahora que te parece si disfrutamos de este sueño, tengo asiento en primera fila jeje (se sienta en un cojin).

 **Luna:** (Se sienta en el otro cojín) Todavía no puedo creer que hayas creado todo esto. Este es uno de los sueños más hermosos que eh visto. Ojala existiera un lugar así en la realidad.

 **Spike:** \- Si supieras que en mi mundo existen muchos lugares como este incluso hay más bellos que este pero la contaminación los está acabando. Es increíble, se tomó eones para crear la tierra y la humanidad la está destruyéndola en solo dos mil años, un nuevo record – Vamos. De seguro habrá paisajes tan bellos como este en Equestria, has vivido por miles de años ¿acaso me dirás que no viste cosas maravillosas como esta?

 **Luna:** Así es. En lo largo de mi vida eh visto muchas cosas tanto maravillosas como extrañas pero no se compara a esto.

 **Spike:** \- Así que ella a visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida ¿eh? Mmmm tal vez pueda sacar provecho a su visita – ¿En serio? ¿Me podrías decir que cosas has visto?

 **Luna:** Por supuesto Spike ¿Qué deseas saber?

 **Spike:** (Da una pequeña sonrisa) Comencemos por el inicio. Como descubrieron los elementos.

 **Luna:** Eso fue cuando Discord gobernaba toda Equestia. Mi hermana y yo escuchamos sobre los elementos de Star Swirl cuando aún vivía y nos mostró libros antiguos sobre antiguos objetos mágicos que el investigaba y en uno de ellos estaban los elementos de la armonía donde encontramos sus habilidades y su ubicación.

 **Spike:** \- Entonces en ese libro estaban los elementos, ya se me hacía raro que supieran de ellos como si nada. Muy bien, ahora solo debo de preguntarle sobre ese libro pero antes debo de cerciorarme que aún existe y si esta lo que busco – Guau ese unicornio debió ser alguien muy sabio ¿y en ese libro había más cosas aparte de los elementos? ¿Cómo algún otro objeto?

 **Luna:** Si, había otros pero algunos nunca se encontraron o solo se creyeron mitos. Había uno que se llamaba el amuleto del alicornio, era un objeto de gran poder pero corrompía al usuario y para evitar que alguien por error lo encontrara y cayera bajo su influencia mi hermana decido publicar su existencia y ya que solo los unicornios podían usarlo no muchos podrían usarlo pero jamás se encontró dicho objeto.

 **Spike:** Valla eso sí que es un alivio, es mejor que ese objeto no sea encontrado y caiga en cascos equivocados – aunque eso no me sirve para nada, debo de ser un poco más directo si quiero mejor información – ¿y que más objetos? ¿Alguno de gran poder aparte de los elementos?

 **Luna:** No muchos, la mayoría aunque eran considerable no competían con nuestro poder ni con el amuleto y ese era de los objetos más débiles aunque si habían libros de magia oscura que mi hermana y yo decidimos ocultar.

 **Spike:** Y no hubiera sido mejor destruirlos, digo en caso de que alguien los robara.

 **Luna:** Por supuesto que no. Además nadie los hubiera podido robar ya que estaban en el castillo de las princesas y nadie se atrevería a entrar para robar.

 **Spike:** \- Es que son idiotas o que. Es obvio que si tienen algún libro o pergamino que indica la ubicación de algún objeto de gran poder irán por ellos como lo hizo Discord con los elementos y ahora más que ya no viven en ese castillo, es como poder un gran letrero que diga "vengan y róbennos aquí hay poder gratis" tal parece que la vejes ya les paso factura – Ahm Luna no es por ofender pero ¿no le parece que eso fue algo tonto? Digo ya no viven en ese lugar y puede pasar algo parecido como lo de Discord cuando hurto los elementos de la armonía.

 **Luna:** No debes de preocuparte mi amigo. Están bien ocultos con trampas para detener a los intrusos y la ubicación de sus escondites solo los conocemos mi hermana y yo, además ni Discord sabe sobre la existencia de esos libros. Nadie los podrá robar.

 **Spike:** \- Sip lo senil ya las alcanzo ¿con que nadie los podrá robar eh? Je eso ya lo veremos – Si tú lo dices entonces te creeré.

 **Luna:** Mantente calmado Spike, están a salvo.

 **Spike:** Eso es un alivio, no me gustaría que alguien se apodere de esos libros. Sería terrible si alguien los aprendiera.

 **Luna:** Jeje eso estaría difícil, los libros de magia negra no son fáciles de aprender sin mencionar que los que estaban en nuestro antiguo castillo no eran tan peligros para poder en riesgo Equestria o esos son los que recuerdo.

 **Spike:** Eso es bueno, entonces si alguien los encontrara se llevaría una decepción y sería fácil detenerlo.

 **Luna:** Así es Spike. Además ya casi nadie sabe sobre su existencia y más en estos tiempos de paz, no es como antes.

 **Spike:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Luna:** Bueno, antiguamente mucho antes que yo me convirtiera en Nightmare moon incluso mucho antes de Discord hubo algunos ponis que estudiaban la magia negra aprendiendo de libros oscuros y en busca de objetos de poderes misteriosos. Eso fue en los tiempos de nuestros padres.

 **Spike:** Ósea que hubo algunos que se interesaron por las artes oscuras.

 **Luna:** Así es Spike. Ellos fueron aprehendieron magia negra utilizándola para sus ruines fines y fueron en busca de dichos objetos, algunos en partículas como unas piedras antiguas de un poder inmensurable. Se decía que eran más fuertes que los elementos y que no necesitaban de un portador en específico como lo es con tus amigas. Incluso Star Swirl busco esas gemas pero no hubo excito alguno pero se dice que encontró ciertas pistas sobre su existencia aunque si te soy sincera creo que eso era más unos cuentos o algún contenido erróneo sobre los elementos.

 **Spike:** Ya veo, creo que eso tiene mayor sentido Luna. Tal vez alguien los confundió con los elementos y escribió sobre ellos con una falsa idea jejeje – si como no ¿falsos? Pues yo quiero una segunda opinión, me hare con esas piedras y con su poder – y que paso con esos ponis.

 **Luna:** Pues la mayoría fueron en busca de esos objetos pero desaparecieron y jamás volvieron y los que se quedaron fueron arrestados por sus actos contra los ponis y por usar magia oscura.

 **Spike:** \- Seguramente murieron en su cruzada, solo espero que eso no me pase – Valla no puedo creer que hayan existido ponis así antiguamente en Equestria.

 **Luna:** Si, nuestros padres decidieron que eso sea ocultado de la historia para evitar que vuelva a suceder.

 **Spike:** Eso explica porque no había registros sobre eso, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Tus padres sí que fueron sabios Luna.

 **Luna:** (Esboza una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica) Si, lo fueron. Fueron muy sabios y amables con sus súbditos. Fueron muy queridos antes y después de que se fundara Equestria, hasta la llegada de Discord cuando mi hermana y yo lo derrocamos y nos volvimos sus nuevas gobernantes. Nuestros padres fueron muy grandes aun cuando no fueron alicornios.

 **Spike:** Espera ¿no fueron alicornios? Pensé que si lo eran.

 **Luna:** Jeje por supuesto que no. Recuerda que no se nace siendo alicornios, para eso uno tiene que ganárselo y conocer el hechizo, mi hermana y yo fuimos las primeras en aprenderlo de hecho nosotras fuimos las que lo creamos en primer lugar siendo las primeras alicornios en toda la historia de Equestria. No te imaginas las caras de nuestros súbditos cunado nos vieron jijijiji.

 **Spike:** Jejeje si ya me lo imagino.

 **Luna:** Nuestros padres fueron los primero gobernantes oficiales de Equestria ya que sus padres fueron los fundadores de Equestria pero no había un gobernante aun, luego fuimos mi hermana y yo tras la derrota de Discord. Cuando nuestros padres fallecieron y no volvimos alicornios para proteger siempre a los ponis Discord tomo el poder adueñándose de ciudad en ciudad y mi hermana y yo no pudimos detenerlo con nuestro poder y tuvimos que usar los elementos de la armonía.

 **Spike:** Eso sí que no lo sabía Luna – menuda clase de historia que me dio esta mujer, muy educativa sin embargo eso no me sirve de nada – y pensar que muchos seguramente creían que tus padres también eran alicornios.

 **Luna:** Si pero no sé de dónde sacaron esa idea de que nuestros padres también eran alicornios, si lo fueron ellos seguirían aquí. Es simple lógica.

 **Spike:** \- Simple lógica ¿eh? Lo dice la que no se puso a pensar en que posiblemente alguien saquee su antiguo castillo que esta deshabitado – Bueno de seguro pensaron que como ustedes son princesas sus padres debieron ser alicornios como ustedes al haber sido gobernantes de Equestria además de que seguramente no buscaron más en los libros por vagos jajajajaja

 **Luna:** Jijijijiji si, seguramente eso es ciertos. Aunque si te soy sincera me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí. Los extraño.

 **Spike:** (Sonrisa nostálgica) Si yo también quisiera volver a ver a los míos – me pregunto cómo estarán, mis hermanos y hermanas, mis primos, tíos, mis amigos con el pervertido de Bart. Espero que estén todos bien y hayan seguido con sus vidas sin mí -.

 **Luna:** ¿Eh? A que te refieres con que tu también.

 **Spike:** \- Mierda. Yo y mi bocota. A ver a ver como soluciono esto, ya sé si mal no recuerdo este chico nunca conoció a sus padres biológicos por ser el esclavo de esa unicornio – Ahm me refería que me gustaría que a mi también me gustaría conocer a mis padres. Nunca supe quienes fueron, ni siquiera se mucho de mi especie. Siempre estuvo con Twilight ayudándola en sus estudios pero no sé nada de mis progenitores, ni siquiera sé si me quisieron en primer lugar ya que mi huevo fue encontrado abandonado.

 **Luna:** ¡NO DIGAS ESO!

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

 **Luna:** No vuelvas a decir eso Spike. De seguro ellos te quisieron, tal vez pasó algo malo y te tuvieron que dejar pero te puedo asegurar que ellos te amaron.

 **Spike:** \- ¿Paso algo? Si como no, no hay excusa para abandonar a un hijo. Si hubiera pasado algo hubieran buscado el huevo del chico sin descanso, a lo que a mi concierne abandonaron a su hijo a su suerte. Si los viera les arrancaría los corazones por tirar a su hijo como basura – Si tú lo dices Luna, espero algún día conocerlos o saber algo de mi especie al menos.

 **Luna:** Yo también deseo conocerlos. De seguro deben de ser dragones maravillosos si tú naciste de ellos.

 **Spike:** (Pone una sonrisa traviesa) Oh no sabía que querías conocer a mis padres para formalizar nuestra relación Luna.

 **Luna:** ¿Eh?

 **Spike:** (Acerca su cara con una gran sonrisa pícara) Pero sabes creo que aún es muy pronto para eso además necesito la bendición de tu hermana para ser de la familia sin mencionar que dirían tus súbditos si eres íntima con un dragón y con uno que aún es un bebé dragón aunque a mí no me importaría si estoy con una yegua tan bella como tu Lu-ni-ta.

 **Luna:** (Súper sonrojada) No, no, no, no. Lo malentendiste Spike, no quería decir eso. Quería decir que me gustaría conocerlos porque eres mi amigo y… ¿crees que soy bella? ¡QUIERO DECIR! Que gracias por el cumplido eres un buen amigo.

 **Spike:** (aprieta sus labios y aguanta el aire).

 **Luna:** ¿Spike?

 **Spike:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo siento luna jajajajajaja no lo pude aguantar jajajajajaja.

 **Luna:** A que te refieres (se puso seria).

 **Spike:** Jajajajaja fue una pequeña broma, también le hice una a tu hermana hace unos días jajajaja. Sus reacciones son similares jajajaja - acabo de poner a las monarcas de Equestria como unas inocentes adolescentes que reciben una confesión, deberían de felicitarme. Puedo asegurar que nadie más lo puede hacer jajaja – (recibe un golpe en la cabeza) Auch ¿y eso?

 **Luna:** Eso fue por esa broma Spike, no fue divertida ¿y cómo es eso que lo mismo le hiciste a Celestia? (se pone más seria).

 **Spike:** (Traga saliva) – Mami, Luna sí que da miedo cuando se lo propone. Me está poniendo nervioso con esa mirada – Pu-pues veraz eso fue en la gala cuando había terminado y fui a una cafetería y después llegaron las chicas y después la princesa y una cosa llevo a la otra y le hice una pequeña broma.

 **Luna:** ¿Qué cosas pasaron? (se acerca a él).

 **Spike:** Le prometí que le tocaría una canción para ella sola – invasión de espacio personal ¡ayudaaaaaaa! -.

 **Luna:** Ooooooh ya veo. Entonces no tendrás problemas en tocarme una para mí también ¿no?

 **Spike:** Claro no hay problema.

 **Luna:** Bien (se aleja y sonríe) entonces esta decidió, espero esa canción Spike.

 **Spike:** \- Que rápido cambio de humor, quien entiende a las mujeres -.

 **Luna:** Y no hagas más bromas como esas

 **Spike:** Jejeje claro Luna. Pero vamos, fue divertida. No me digas que caíste en eso – ellas sí que son fáciles de engañar -.

 **Luna:** Hmph (cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza) Para mí no fue divertida, creía que era enserio. No me hubiera molestado de hecho.

 **Spike:** ¿Que dijiste?

 **Luna:** (Se sonroja y se pone nerviosa) ¡Nada! ¡Nada! No dije nada.

 **Spike:** Oooookey, si tú lo dices.

 **Luna:** Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

 **Spike:** Jejeje aunque fue divertido.

 **Luna:** (Pone un sonrisa maliciosa) Oh entonces yo haré algo para que te rías más.

 **Spike:** ¿Eh?

En ese momento la princesa Luna hizo a parecer con su magia una gran pluma y procedió a hacerle cosquillas al joven dragón quien no pudo hacer nada y empezó a reírse sin control eh intento alejarse pero su amiga no lo permitía apresándolo entre sus cascos delanteros y haciendo aparecer otra pluma. La princesa de la noche aumentó la velocidad haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo del joven dragón quien en un desliz de la princesa pudo escapar de su agarre y empezó a correr por la playa siendo perseguido por su amiga, Spike en un intento de escapar hizo aparecer una patineta voladora subiéndose en ella para escapar de su amiga quien emprendió vuelo para alcanzarlo. Ambos volaban alrededor de la isla y sobre ella con una sonrisa pegada en sus rostros por la diversión y adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos, continuaron así hasta que a Spike se le ocurrió una idea y fue hacia el océano convirtiendo su patineta voladora en una tabla de surf y haciendo que aparecieran olas gigantes para surfear en ella, aunque él nunca había surfeado en su anterior vida este era un sueño y todo era posible en el. Empezó a surfear en las olas siendo perseguido por su amiga que volaba a tras suyo para alcanzarlo a lo que el joven dragón empezó a hacer trucos con su tabla para confundir y alejar a su amiga quien comprendió lo que quería hacer eh iluminando su cuerno para usar su magia se teletransportó apareciendo delante del joven dragón con los cascos listos para atraparlo quien pudo esquivarla a tiempo subiendo encima de la ola para después para después saltar dando unas vueltas y aterrizar en la orilla. Cuando creyó que había ganado la princesa Luna terrizo sobre él riéndose un poco a lo que Spike igualmente se rió por la diversión que tuvo. La mirada de ambos amigos se cruzaron y dejaron de reírse para acercarse lentamente el uno al otro hipnotizados por la mirada de otro, se estaban dejando llevar por la diversión de hace unos momentos perdiendo toda razón alguna. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca una ola les cayó encima mojándolos por completo junto con algunas algas en sus cabezas, ambos amigos al verse empezaron a reírse fuertemente para después quitarse las algas. Se sentaron en la orillas de la playa disfrutando del paisaje y hablando sobre diversos temas, uno de ellos era la fiesta que de Nightmare en el pueblo de Poniville que celebraba cada años a la cual la princesa Luna pensaba asistir y Spike no pudo evitar compararla en su cabeza con la fiesta de Halloween y solo esperaba que no apareciera un demente con traje de albañil y un cuchillo de cocina con mascara blanca en el pueblo con tendencias homicidas a lo que Spike pensaba en que podría disfrazarse. Continuaron hablando sobre la fiesta dando ideas sobre el disfraz que usaría el joven dragón, teniendo muchas ideas. Siguieron con su charla cuando la princesa tuvo que retirarse para seguir con su deber real de proteger los sueños de los demás.

 **Luna:** Bueno es hora de irme. Tengo que cuidar los sueños de los demás ponis, nos veremos pronto Spike. Espero divertirme contigo mañana.

 **Spike:** Dalo por hecho Luna, te divertirás como nunca.

 **Luna:** Hasta luego Spike, que tengas dulces sueños.

 **Spike:** Je, los tendré ahora que te vi Luna.

 **Luna:** (Se sonroja) Adiós Spike (desaparece en un resplandor azul).

 **Spike:** Ya se fue (puso una mirada seria).

En ese momento el joven dragón fue envuelto en un torbellino de fuego esmeralda que llegaba hasta el cielo haciendo más grande y grueso a cada momento que crecía. Ese fenómeno duro unos segundo hasta que el torbellino esmeralda se disipo explotando y se pudo ver a un chico delgado pero con músculos definidos bien marcados de piel clara de 1.70 cm de altura de cabello negro y ojos de color marrón oscuro que vestía unas zapatillas negras con un jean negro ajustado junto con una camiseta gris oscura acompañada de una camisa jean manga larga negra abierta, tenía una mirada seria viendo por donde se había ido la princesa Luna y dio una pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a ver todo su cuerpo cerrando los puños tres veces lentamente para después agrandar su sonrisa y empezar a reírse. Era Francisco que había vuelto a su forma original antes de reencarnar en el mundo de My Little Pony.

 **Francisco:** Ya extrañaba mi antigua forma, no hay nada como volver a tu antiguo yo. Qué bueno que se fue Luna o no tendría explicación alguna si me viera en este estado. Así que cuando Celestia se mudó de castillo dejo todos los pergaminos y registros antiguos en su anterior hogar llevándose solo libros de hechizo para su escuela de magia y hechicería en Canterlot, eso fue algo muy tonto de su parte pero favorable para mí ya que eso solo me afirma que los libros y registros sobre objetos mágicos tanto antiguos como oscuros están en ese lugar y eso significa que el mapa a esas piedras está ahí jejejejeje esto es muy ventajoso. Solo tengo que ir a ese lugar y buscarlos para hacerme con sus ubicaciones y pronto estarán bajo mi poder. Les demostrare a todos que nunca deben de subestimarme, me haré más fuerte. Nightmare moon, Celestia, Reginald, Discord, las chicas y a todos los demás los superare. Ya lo verán, me hare más fuerte que todos ellos juntos y cuando explote el máximo potencial de este cuerpo de dragón junto con los demás juguetes de este mundo seré el ser más fuerte, pronto nadie me podrá hacer frente.

Y bien mis amigos termine otro capítulo, lamento un poco la demora pero tuve muchas tareas de estudios y no me dieron tiempo además que siempre quiero hacer que mis capítulos sean más largos que los anteriores. Ahora antes de irme quiero decirle a Carlos Melendez que su idea que me escribió por Review me interesa mucho y ya tengo unas ideas para esa historia y cuando ya tenga una historia solida empezare a escribirla y la publicarla pero le pediré un poco de paciencia te prometo que no te fallare ni me olvidare de esta idea que me diste, puede que crea unos personajes propios para esa historia o haga un crossover sin embargo aún está en prueba para no hacer una historia mala. Cuando la tenga lista la publicare y me dirás que tal te pareció. Recuerden que todas las ideas son bienvenidas, solo háganmelas saber y empezara su creación y también podremos hablar sobre ella para que me den ideas o como les gustaría que sean para crearlas juntos pero recuerden que toman un poco de tiempo hacerlas juntando todas las ideas para que sean de calidad y a su comodidad. También les quería informar que pronto me creare un Facebook ya que en realidad no tengo uno, será uno exclusivamente para las teorías aunque tardare un poco además de colocar imágenes y si saben de alguna página o conocen a alguien que dibuje bien y que no cobre jejeje díganmelo para subir esas imágenes y colocar una caratula para los futuros fanfics que subiré, si no me equivoco necesito ser mayor de edad para tener Facebook ¿no? Bueno no creo que eso sea un problema ya que algunos amigos tienen Facebook y son de mi edad, ahora que lo pienso tal vez debo crearme un face propio aunque sinceramente no le veo mucho de utilidad por ahora. Bueno eso sería todo y sin más me despido.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nueva vida

Capítulo 25: Luna Eclipsada

Era de noche en el pueblo de Poniville y todos los ponis estaban disfrazados con muchos puestos de comida y de entretenimiento debido a que era la noche de Nightmare, una fiesta que se celebraba una vez cada año donde los niños se disfrazaban de sus monstruos favoritos o de otra cosa y salían pedir dulces a todas las casas del pueblo con sus bolsas o calabazas. Y los adultos no eran la excepción ya que ellos también disfrazaban y atendían sus respectivos puestos. Nuestro protagonista estaba emocionado aunque no lo demostraba mucho, esta fiesta le recordaba mucho a la fiesta de Halloween de su mundo por lo que decidió asistir disfrazado de un personaje de terror de su mundo pero debido a su tamaño y forma tuve que ingeniárselas para crear un traje lo más parecido que pueda y de su talla, con lo que pudo comprar ya tenía su traje listo aunque le dio ciertos cambios con la ayuda de Rarity quien accedió con gusto en ayudarlo aunque al principio quería que su amigo se disfrazase algo más tierno y le sugirieron que se disfrazarse dragón pero a Spike le pareció una idea ridícula y estúpida ya que no tenía sentido disfrazarse de un dragón cuando él ya era uno y le dijo a su amiga que no sería divertido disfrazarse de él mismo por lo que Rarity se resignó y ayudo a su amigo con su disfraz. Spike ahora tenía puesto una sudadera negra algo sucia con una chaqueta marrón igualmente sucia y algo desgastada en las muñecas con un pantalón y botas negras con un cinturón de igual color, también tenía puesto una máscara de hockey y un machete hecho de aluminio ya que dudaba mucho que le permitieran salir con uno de verdad. A su traje y su arma los baño con sangre para hacerlo más realista y a su máscara le hizo tres cortes diagonales con su garras y también la mancho con un poco de sangre, cuando su amiga vio eso le pregunto algo temerosa sobre el líquido rojo a lo que el joven dragón le dijo que era pintura roja con aromatizante que asimilaba a la sangre cosa que tranquilizó a la unicornio blanco, lo que no sabía era que esa sangre era real ya que Spike antes de ir donde ella fue de cacería para comer algo de carne y con un frasco vacío que había llevado guardo la sangre de dicho animal para su disfraz. A su amiga no le gustaba mucho su traje ya que no era nada lindo a su parecer y le daba un poco de miedo sin embargo Spike le dijo que ese era el punto de esta fiesta, dar miedo a lo que su amiga comprendió su punto de vista. Ahora Spike vestía el traje de Jason Voorhees de viernes 13 y le gustaba mucho aunque él hubiera preferido disfrazarse Michael Myers por la fiesta pero no encontró la máscara de dicho personaje y tuvo que tomar a otro icono del terror. Al estar listo fue a la biblioteca donde su amiga aún se estaba alistando para la fiesta, cabe resaltar que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle había comenzado desde la mañana con su disfraz y no había salido de su habitación hasta ahora. El joven dragón se estaba desesperando y caminaba de un lado a otro en el primer piso esperando a su amiga que aún no bajaba y la fiesta ya había comenzado hace media hora lo que lo molestaba por su tardanza.

 **Spike:** No puede ser. Se demora más que mi hermana en la ducha ¡Oye Sparkle! ¡¿Hasta cuándo te voy a esperar?! ¡La fiesta comenzó hace tiempo y llegaremos tarde si no te apuras!

 **Twilight:** ¡Ya bajo Spike!

En ese momento la unicornio lavanda bajo lentamente vestida con los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa feliz y orgullosa de su disfraz modelándolo. Su disfraz consistía en una barba larga y blanca con un sobrero y capa de mago de color azul noche que tenía dibujado unas estrellas y unas medias lunas, en la punta de su sombrero y en sus borde habían cascabeles al igual que en los bordes de su capa y tenía un collar dorado con una gema circular de color celeste con el borde dorado. Spike al verla solo levanto una ceja por el disfraz de su amiga intentando descifrar de que o quien se había disfrazado su amiga lavanda.

 **Spike:** ¿Eres el abuelo chiflado del asilo de ancianos de Poniville?

 **Twilight:** Soy Star Swirl el barbado.

 **Spike:** ¿Quién?

 **Twilight:** ¿El padre del hechizo amniomorfico?

 **Spike:** ¿Ah?

 **Twilight:** ¿Leíste aquel libro que te di sobre sobre la historia oscura de los unicornios?

 **Spike:** Aahh sí, claro que sí. Ya me acorde es ese unicornio antiguo que en su tiempo fue un gran mago jejeje – ¿me dio un libro? Ni me acuerdo de eso, creo que lo tire por ahí por verlo innecesario. Con que Star Swirl el barbado eh, más bien parece una copia de Merlín – buen disfraz Twilight (suena el timbre) tocan, iré a ver quién es – salvado por la campana -.

El joven dragón fue a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca y pudo ver a tres potrillas disfrazados, una tenia puesto un disfraz de princesa otra de mariquita y la ultima de corredora de autos de carrera y quien las acompañaba era la abuela Smith que se le notaba que estaba cansada. A Spike le dio gracia el último disfraz ya que en ese mundo no había autos y le resultaba gracioso que tengan un casco para uno. Las niñas empezaron a cantar que querían dulces, el joven dragón solo las saludó y se hizo a un lado para que su amiga lavanda, quien se había acercado para ver quién era, las viera.

 **Twilight:** Hola pequeñas, excelentes disfraces. Feliz noche de Nightmare abuela Smith.

 **Abuela Smith:** Debí haberme dormido hace cinco horas.

En eso Spike trajo un tazón lleno de dulces donde Twilight saco unos tres y puso uno en cada bolsa de las niñas. Spike pensó que su amiga era algo tacaña por solo darles un dulce a las niñas, estuve por guardar el tazón de dulces cuando apareció un pequeño pegaso blanco con manchas cafés vestido de pirata con una pequeña espada de juguete en su boca que la agitaba como su estuviera luchando haciendo que cayera al suelo para después levantarse como si nada y dar un saludo militar cosa que a la unicornio lavanda le pareció muy tierno.

 **Niño:** Pipsqueak el pirata a sus órdenes, es mi primera noche de Nightmare.

 **Twilight:** ¿Desde qué te mudaste aquí de Trottingham?

 **Pipsqueak:** Nooo ¡Mi prime noche de Nightmare en la vida! (aparece Pinkie vestida de gallina).

 **Pinkie:** Basta de charla, el tiempo de dulce.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie Pie ¿no estás un poco grande para esto?

 **Pinkie:** ¿Soy grande para los dulces gratis? (Grito de gallina) ¡Jamás!

Twilight no muy convencida con el argumento de su emplumada amiga deposito un dulce en su bolsa haciendo feliz a Pinkie Pie para después agitar el cascabel de su sombrero y modelar su disfraz confundiendo a su amiga.

 **Twilight:** ¿Te gusta?

 **Pinkie:** ¡Si, excelente disfraz Twilight! ¡Eres un fantástico payaso extraño!

Después de que Pinkie Pie dijera ese comentario se comió todos los dulces aran velocidad como si fuera una gallina real y se fue corriendo a una gran velocidad. Spike le dio gracia el actuar de su amiga y se preguntaba como hacia un sonido de gallina tan real y como podía correr a tal velocidad pero solo se decía que era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie y no le dio más vueltas a ese asuntos o terminaría como Twilight cuando intento descifrar su Pinkie sentido, ósea loco de remate. Sin embargo estaba algo molesta por el comentario de su amiga al no reconocer el personaje de su disfraz.

 **Twilight:** ¿Un payaso? Mira los bordes de esta capa ¡Están cocidos a casco!

 **Spike:** (Cierra la puerta y se coloca su máscara de hockey) Si, si lo que tú digas. Vamos abuelita nos perderemos la fiesta.

 **Twilight:** Grrrrrrrrr ¿Así? Y dime de que es tu disfraz.

 **Spike:** ¿El mío? Je, el mío es un icono del terror. Yo soy Jason Voorhees, un inmortal que busca venganza y elimina a todo aquel que se le cruce en su camino sin piedad alguna.

 **Twilight:** ¿En serio? Jamás hoy de él.

 **Spike:** \- Sera porque el personaje no es de este mundo sino del mío – Eso es normal, este personaje acabo de crearlo. Decidí ser más original y crear mi propio disfraz – aunque tenía pensado hacerlo de Michael Myer pero bueno que se le va a hacer -.

 **Twilight:** Debo de dar crédito a tu creatividad Spike aunque su historia es algo tétrica.

 **Spike:** \- Si hubieras visto Freddy Krueger – Bueno ese el motivo de esta fiesta Twi, dar miedo.

Ambos amigos caminaron hasta llegar al pueblo, al llegar vieron que todas las casas estaban adornabas con múltiples puestos ya sea de comida, juegos y de más. El joven dragón estaba algo feliz de poder volver a disfrazarse de un monstruo para volver a pedir dulces como en antaño, no se había disfrazado desde que era un niño en su otra vida, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando tenía doce años y con sus amigos había salido. Y ahora podía volver a hacerlos aunque las circunstancias eran algo distintas pero de igual modo se divertía mucho. También pudo notar que el pueblo tenía cierto parentesco con una festividad de Japón que solo los veía en los animes cuando la mayoría de la gente se ponía una yukata y salía para divertirse, eso le dio una pequeña risa al imaginarse algunas escenas que podían pasar esta noche aunque en realidad lo dudaba mucho. Seguían caminando viendo los diferentes disfraces de los demás ponis y más de uno felicitaba al joven dragón por su disfraz preguntándole que era y él con gusto les respondía en cambio la historia era diferente con su amiga unicornio ya que a ella le decían que su disfraz de abuelita estaba bien hecho o la confundían con una abuela de verdad cosa que a ella le irritaba un poco el que no reconocieran a su personaje y Spike soltaba una que otra risa por esas escenas cosa que a Twilight no le daba mucha gracias.

 **Twilight:** Star Swirl el barbado es simplemente el más importante hechicero de la época pre-clásica. El creo más de doscientos hechizos incluso hay una repisa en la biblioteca de Canterlot que lleva su nombre.

 **Spike:** \- Y eso a quien carajos le importa -.

 **Twilight:** Tal vez debería fundar un grupo de ponis para enseñarles sobre historia. A puesto que a todo poni le encantaría ¿no crees Spike?

 **Spike:** Ahm yo lo creo Twi, no a mucho les interesa la historia como a ti. No es que sea aburrida sino que puede que sus intereses sean otros.

 **Twilight:** Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos.

 **Pinkie:** ¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT! ¡Mira el botín! ¡¿Puedes créelo?!

La poni rosa empezó a comer sus dulces como una gallina para después contarle todas a las casa que visitaron ellas y los niños recolectando dulces. Cerca de ellos estaba Raimbow Dash disfrazada de Shadowbolts con una nube negra que usaba para ocultarse cosa que no funciono con Spike quien pudo notarla cerca de un puesto y ya sabía lo que su voladora amiga tramaba. La pegaso se acercó lentamente con su nube negra y cuando estuvo de sus víctimas golpeo fuertemente su nube haciendo que cayera un rayo detrás de Pinkie y los niños asustándolos y haciendo que corrieran del lugar asustados, Spike solo dio una pequeña sonrisa por esa broma.

 **Raimbow:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Twilight:** Raimbow Dash eso no fue muy amable.

 **Raimbow:** Anímate anciana esta es la mejor época del año para las bromas.

 **Spike:** Si pero a alguien que sufre del corazón eso podría matarlo.

 **Raimbow:** Hay solo es diversión sana. ¡UH-UH! Hay otro grupo allá.

Después de esa escena los dos amigos siguieron caminando por el pueblo en busca de sus demás amigas disfrutando de la fiesta y recolectando algunos dulces, mejor dicho el joven dragón recolectaba algunos dulces aunque la mayoría tenían sabores no muy agradables para él ya eran dulces para poni y algunos le resultaban deliciosos y otros no tanto. Mientras caminaban se toparon con la alcaldesa disfrazada de payaso juntos con unos ponis que al ver al joven dragón le saludaron amigablemente quien respondió de igual forma, la alcaldesa junto con sus acompañantes le preguntaron a Spike si podía cantar una canción por la fiesta de Nightmare para poder hacerla más entretenida que la del años pasado a lo que el joven dragón rió nerviosamente y solo respondió que si podía lo haría cosa que alegro a la alcaldesa y se despidió del dragón y de la unicornio quien continuaron su trayecto. Observaban todas las atracciones con los ponis disfrutando de ellas y un de ellas era sacar una manzana de un balde de agua cosa que a Spike le recordó un poco ese juego cuando estaba en la universidad en su anterior vida, junto a ese juego estaba AppleJack quien al parecer era la dueña del puesto, se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

 **Twilight:** Feliz noche de Nightmare AppleJack.

 **AppleJack:** Hola Twilight, Spike lindo disfraz.

 **Spike:** Gracias. El tuyo también me gusta.

 **Twilight:** Se refiere a mi Spike.

 **AppleJack:** Con esta barba te ves como cantante de música country.

 **Spike:** Jajajaja oh una vieja loca de algún manicomio jajajaja.

 **AppleJack:** Jajajajajaja, buena esa Spike. Oigan, ya que están aquí ¿quieren pescar una manzana?

Al joven dragón le interesó mucho ese juego y estuvo por aceptarla la oferta sin embargo cuando estuvo por decir algo una pegaso gris de crina amarilla con los ojos desviados salió del balde quitando el tapón de este haciendo que el agua se saliera haciendo que no se pueda jugar. Estuvieron por irse cuando una gran multitud de ponis festejaban en el escenario del pueblo con la alcaldesa de anfitriona. Las dos ponis y el dragón dirigieron su vista a ese lugar y se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

 **Alcaldesa:** ¡Gracias a todos los ponis y bienvenidos al festival de la noche de Nightmare! (todos festejan) ¡Ahora todos los ponis que han estado recolectando dulces deberían de seguir a nuestra amiga Zecora para escuchar la leyenda de Nightmare mooooooon Guajajajajajaja!

 **Spike:** _Su voz de miedo se escucharía mejor si no estuviera vestida así._

 **Twilight:** Jijijijijiji.

En ese momento al lado de la alcaldesa apareció un humo verde con brillo de el salió la cebra Zecora caminando lentamente con los ojos cerrado y con una sonrisa con su cabello lizo con arañas de adorno junto con una capa negra con un broche dorado con forma de murciélago con la unía pero aún conservaba sus anillos en su cuello y orejas. Se detuvo para ver a los espectadores quienes se asombraron por su entrada. El joven dragón dio una pequeña sonrisa por su amiga aunque por su máscara no se podía ver y por un segundo creyó que se había disfrazado de momia ya que por su apariencia de cebra y su disfraz parecía ser Cleopatra.

 **Spike:** Debo de admitir que se bien con ese disfraz y su estilo de cabello me gusta. Le queda y se ve más bonita.

 **Zecora:** Síganme y ya verán la historia de Nightmare moon escucharan.

Todos los ponis siguieron a la cebra hacia el bosque Everfree donde caminaron con cuidado para evitar perderse o encontrarse con algún animal salvaje hasta que llegaron a una gran estatua que tenía la forma de Nightmare moon cosa que a Spike le sorprendió un poco el que haiga una estatua de la Nightmare moon en el bosque pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba mucho eso ya que eso significaba que algunos aun la veían de esa forma y por un momento pensó en destruir esa estatua no obstante recordó que esto era por la fiesta y decidió calmarse y disfrutar de la festividad. Cuando estuvieron debajo de la estatua Zecora prosiguió en contar la historia.

 **Zecora:** Ahora pequeños escuchen atentos, les diré de donde vienen sus miedo.

 **Spike:** \- Lo que digas maestro Yoda jejeje -.

 **Zecora:** La noche de Nightmare oscura y aterradora (sopla unos polvos verdes y aparecen imágenes) es Nightmare moon quien los acosa. Cada año todos nos disfrazamos y así de sus ojos nos ocultamos pues Nightmare moon una cosa esta buscando (un niño corre y choca con la estatua) devorar ponis de un solo bocado (todos los niños y Pinkie corren) hambrienta el cielo surcara sin no ve ningún poni de largo se ira, si ella viene y no ve nada Equestria otro año esta salvada.

 **Pipsqueak:** Ahm señorita Zecora. Si usamos disfraces para ocultarnos de Nightmare moon para que no nos devore ¿Cómo es que aun así debemos darle de nuestros dulce?

 **Zecora:** Una buena pregunta acabas de hacer pues a Nightmare moon no debes de ofender (sopla mas polvo) llena su barriga con una golosina o dos así no regresará para ¡COMÉRSELOS!

 **Pinkie:** AAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡Todos los ponis dejen algunos dulce y vámonos de aquí!

 **Spike:** \- Hay por favor, ella no es caníbal para que haga eso y en segunda quien el imbécil racista hijo de puta que dijo eso. Cuando lo veo le arrancare la cara con mis garras, veremos si sigue diciendo eso con este desfigurado – (se siente un viento fuerte) ¿Y eso?

En ese momento el viento se hizo más fuerte alertando a todos, las nubes empezaron a juntan como un remolina dejando solo ver la luna llena que al final fue tapada por completo para que después y gran resplandor blanco apareciera donde antes estaba la luna dando entrada a un carruaje oscuro que se notaba que era de la realeza tirado por dos pegasos de armadura oscura solo que estos pegasos eran diferente ya que estos tenían alas y orejas de murciélago con su pupila rasgada y en el carruaje se encontraba un ser encapuchado, cuando descendieron al suelo un relámpago apareció haciendo que el rostro del encapuchado o mejor dicho encapuchada se viera como una sobra y se pueda ver una gran sonrisa dándole un aspecto algo tétrico. Todos se asustaron un poco y más Pinkie junto con los niños que por la sorpresa grito con fuerza diciendo que era Nightmare moon haciendo que todos salgan corriendo. Spike en cambio solo dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su amiga Luna había llegado como había dicho en su sueño y solo pensó que a las princesas les encanta dar sus grandes entradas para después reírse un poco por ese pensamiento. El carruaje de la princesa Luna volvió a elevarse y los ponis murciélago la llevaron hacia el pueblo, Twilight y Spike la siguieron a paso tranquilo sabiendo que nada malo pasaría al menos por el lado del joven dragón. Al llegar vieron que el cielo estaba nublado con el carruaje de la princesa aun volando para ver como ella descendía con su capa ondulando con el viendo lentamente, cuando toco el suelo se retiró su capucha revelando su rostro a todos los ponis presentes para después comenzara a acercase a todos y su capa se convirtió en murciélagos que se fueron volando y de inmediato comenzaron a arrodillarse y temblaban de miedo. Todos menos Twilight y Spike quien al verla se alegraron de su presencia.

 **Spike:** \- Hasta que por fin llegaste Luna, que buen truco con su capa. Parecido lo que hace Drácula -.

 **Twilight:** ¡Princesa Luna!

 **Luna:** ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE ES UN GUSTO VOLVERTE A VER! (voz real).

 **Twilight:** (Algo aturdido) Igualmente princesa.

 **Spike:** Wow bájale el volumen Luna, nos dejaras sordos a todos.

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike se más respetuoso con…

No pudo terminar ya que la princesa Luna de inmediato fue para abrazar al joven dragón para saludarlo quien respondió de igual forma desconcertando a la unicornio lavanda y sorprendiendo a los ponis presentes por el repentino acto afectuoso entre la princesa Luna y Spike asiendo que murmuraran unas cosas.

 **Luna:** Spike es un gusto volverte a ver.

 **Spike:** Jeje también me es un gusto verte de nuevo Luna, por cierto que buena entrada.

 **Luna:** Jeje por supuesto. Estuve practicando como hacerla para esta ocasión.

 **Spike:** Pues yo te doy un ocho.

 **Luna:** Spikeee.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno está bien, un ocho punto cinco.

 **Luna:** Eso está mejor y por cierto Spike ese disfraz se ve increíble pero ¿Qué criatura es? Nunca la había visto antes u oído de ella.

 **Spike:** Jeje es que acabo de crearla. Decidí ser original este año y crear un nuevo personaje para sorprenderte.

 **Luna:** Bueno misión cumplida mi amigo.

 **Spike:** Si a la hermosa princesa de la noche le encanto mi disfraz entonces debe de ser cierto (hace una reverencia y Luna se sonroja por su comentario).

 **Twilight:** Ahm ¿me perdí de algo? Spike ¿Cómo es que conoces a la princesa Luna y por qué eres tan cercano a ella?

 **Spike:** Oh pues nosotros nos conocimos en la gran gala del galope y somos amigos desde entonces.

 **Luna:** Spike ya sabría que vendría para esta festividad y quise sorprenderlo.

 **Spike:** Y valla que si lo hiciste Luna.

 **Twilight:** Y porque no me lo dijiste.

 **Spike:** No preguntaste. Bueno Luna saluda a todos.

 **Luna:** (Se aclara la garganta) ¡CIUDADANOS DE PONIVILLE HEMOS FAVORECIDO SU DIMINUTA ALDEA CON NUESTRA PRESENCIA PARA QUE PUEDAN ADMIRAR A LA VERDADERA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE! ¡NO SERÁ MÁS UNA CRIATURA DE PESADILLAS, EN VEZ DE ESO ES UNA PONI QUE DESEA SU CARIÑO Y ADMIRACIÓN! ¡JUNTOS HEMOS DE CONVERTIR ESTA TERRIBLE CELEBRACIÓN EN UN BRILLANTE Y GLORIOSO FESTÍN!

 **Spike:** Creo que exagero un poco con el tono de voz y el comentario de diminuta aldea.

 **Pinkie:** Oyeron eso ponis ¡Nightmare moon dice que se va a dar un festín con todos nosotros! (en ese momento todos los niños junto con Pinkie salen corriendo).

 **Spike:** \- Hay por favor ¡ella no es caníbal! La creen Hannibal Lecter o que -.

 **Luna:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡No niños no! ¡Ya no tienen razón para temernos! ¡Gritos de gozo es lo que su princesa desea NO GRITOS DE TERROR! (pisa el suelo agrietándolo).

 **Spike:** \- Valla fuerza que tiene, podre de aquel que la presione para cogérsela sin hablarle bonito, recibirá un golpe que le volteara la cabeza como el exorcista y porque habla en plural y solo es ella -.

 **Luna:** ¡Mandan alcaldesa su princesa de la noche ah llegado! (extiende su casco).

 **Spike:** \- Me parece o ella espera que le besen el casco. Hmm creo que ya nadie hace eso. Al parecer ella aún no se acostumbra a esta época -.

 **Luna:** (Extiende su casco hacia otro poni pero este oculta su rostro) ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa ustedes?! (Señala a todos con su casco pero tos se esconden) ¡Muy bien entonces que así sea, olvídense de la tradicional despedida real!

 **Spike:** ¿La qué? Creo que ya nadie hace eso.

 **Twilight:** Voy a hablar con ella.

 **Spike:** Yo te sigo. Tal parece que tiene problema para adaptarse después de ausentarse por mil años, digo, en un largo tiempo para tomarse unas… vacaciones por así decirlo.

Ambos amigos pasaron entre los ponis miedosos y siguieron a la princesa Luna hacia el bosque Everfree, con la mirada de los demás habitantes algo expectantes pero aun con la cabeza agachada. El joven dragón al verlos así no pudo evitar poner una cara seria y lanzarles una mirada de desprecio eh irse, sino fuera por su máscara todos hubieran visto la mirada fría que Spike les había lanzado sin mencionar que sus ojos se habían rasgado por un segundo, aunque sí pudieron sentir un poco de miedo pero no sabían de donde venía. Caminaron por el bosque hasta que lograron ver a la princesa Luna sentada debajo de la estatua de Nightmare moon con una cara deprimida y jugando con un dulce que había en el suelo, la unicornio lavanda y el joven dragón se acercaron a la decaída princesa de la noche para intentar animarla.

 **Twilight:** Princesa Luna. Déjeme presentarme de nuevo, mi nombre es…

 **Luna:** ¡Star Swirl el barbado! ¡Admirable disfraz hasta traes los cascabeles!

 **Twilight:** Gracias. Finalmente, una poni que entiende mi disfraz.

 **Spike:** \- Sera porque ella lo conoció en persona -.

 **Twilight:** (Luna la mira directamente) Ah solo quería darte la bienvenida a nuestra celebración. Yo me llamo…

 **Luna:** ¡Twilight Sparkle! (se eleva y todo se nubla crearon un gran vendaval) ¡TÚ USASTE LOS PODERES DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA SOBRE NOSOTRAS PARA ARREBATARNOS NUESTROS PODERES OSCUROS!

 **Twilight:** ¿Y eso fue algo bueno verdad?

 **Luna:** ¡Pero claro! ¡Estábamos muy felices! ¡¿Qué no se nota?!

 **Twilight:** Bueno es que sonó como si estuvieras gritando.

 **Luna:** ¡Pero esta es la voz tradicional de Canterlot! ¡LA TRADICIÓN ES HABLAR COMO LA REALEZA! ¡Y USAR ESTE VOLUMEN PARA DIRIGIRNOS A NUESTROS SÚBDITOS!

 **Spike:** \- Que bueno que no la usa conmigo o sino ya estaría sordo, menudos pulmones tiene esta mujer -.

 **Twilight:** Sabes eso podría explicar porque tu apariencia es recibida con resultados confusos. Creo que si cambiaras un poco tu enfoque podrías encontrar una recepción más cálida.

 **Spike:** ¡¿CAMBIAR NUESTRO ENFOQUE?!

 **Spike:** Si, ya sabes. Bajar el volumen, modular la voz, hablar con suavidad y esas cosas.

 **Luna:** Aah hemos estado encerradas por mil años no estamos seguras de poder hacerlo.

 **Spike:** Solo habla como lo sueles hacer conmigo.

 **Luna:** No se nos es fácil cuando tenemos que dirigirnos a muchos ponis o cuando es alguien nuevo que conozco.

 **Twilight:** Creo que ya quien puede ayudarnos.

Los tres individuos salieron del bosque para dirigirse a la casa de cierta pegaso tímida que vivía cerca del bosque Everfree, caminaron tranquilamente mientras Spike y Luna conversaban amigablemente sobre cosas triviales mientras que Twilight los veía de reojo algo intrigada por la cercanía que se tenían esos dos dejándole la duda de que tan cercanos era, eso y más se preguntaba la unicornio lavanda vestida de anciana. Siguieron caminando cuando se pudo divisar una casa con forma de árbol con las luces apagadas. Twilight llamo a la princesa Luna y esta se le acercó para ver que deseaba, Twilight le menciono que quien viva en esa casa la podría ayudar con el problema del volumen de su voz.

 **Luna:** ¿Estas segura que ella me podrá ayudar?

 **Twilight:** No te preocupes princesa. Fluttershy puede darte excelentes consejos.

 **Spike:** \- Sin mencionar que es muy tímida y tierna jejeje -.

 **Twilight:** Es delicada y discreta con una voz de lo más dulce (toca la puerta).

 **Flutershy:** ¡LARGO, NO HAY DULCES! ¡LAS VISITAS NO SON BIENVENIDAS ESTA NOCHE!

 **Spike:** Y se le fue lo dulce – mierda ¿enserio le tiene miedo a esta fiesta? solo son unos mocosos disfrazados que la mayoría son niñas, hasta hay algunas vestidas de princesas o de insecto u otra pendejada. Dios ni mi prima era tan miedosa -.

 **Twilight:** Ah jajajaja Fluttershy soy yo Twilight.

 **Fluttershy:** (Abre la puerta) Si eres tu ah y Nightmare moon ¡Ah! ¡NIGHTMARE MOON AAAAAHHH! (cierra la puerta con fuerza).

 **Spike:** En serio.

 **Twilight:** Ah jajajaja espera aquí.

Twilight ingresa a la casa de Flutterhsy con fuerza intentando sacarla haciendo mucho ruido, se podía escuchar cosas romperse como tasas y entre otras cosas frágiles como también se escuchaba cosas tirarse y caerse como armarios y ollas pero la más raro fue escuchar el sonido de una cabra y de un caballo cosa que al joven dragón ya no le sorprendía si escuchaba eso viniendo de la casa de la pegaso amarilla. Spike y Luna se quedaron afuera escuchando todo, la princesa de la noche le preguntó a su amigo si esto era algo normal a lo que el joven dragón solo dio un suspiro por el comportamiento de sus amigas y asintió a la pregunta de su amiga. Cuando Twilight pudo sacar a Fluttershy de su casa empujándola con fuerza la coloco delante de la princesa Luna.

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy ¿recuerdas a la princesa Luna?

 **Luna:** ¡ENCANTADA!

 **Fluttershy:** (Se mete a su casa pero Twilight la saca con su magia) Ahm igualmente.

 **Spike:** \- Veamos cómo termina esto, jeje como si no lo supiera -.

 **Luna:** ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE ME HABLO DE LA DULZURA DE TU VOZ, AHORA TE PEDIMOS QUE NOS ENSEÑES A HABLAR COMO TU HABLAS!

 **Fluttershy:** Ok.

 **Luna:** ¡¿EMPEZAMOS LA LECCIÓN?!

 **Fluttershy:** Ok.

 **Luna:** ¡¿Imitamos tu voz?!

 **Fluttershy:** OK.

 **Spike:** \- Mmm creo que la está asustando -.

 **Luna:** ¡¿Qué tal así?!

 **Fluttershy:** Perfecto se acabó (voló hacia su casa pero Twilight cerro su puerta haciendo que se estrellara).

 **Twilight:** Un poco más bajo princesa.

 **Luna:** ¡QUE TAL! ¡Así!.

 **Twilight:** Mejor ¿verdad Fluttershy?

 **Fluttershy:** (Despega su cara de su puerta) Ajajaja sí.

 **Luna:** Que tal les parece ahora.

 **Twilight:** Lo entendiste

 **Luna:** Y… que te parece ahora.

 **Twilight:** Si, bien hecho.

 **Spike:** \- Debo de admitir que su voz suave me gusta, se escucha más suave que cuando habla conmigo -.

 **Luna:** (Atrae a Fluttershy con su magia) Oh gracias quería Fluttershy, nuestra voz normal hará que nos ganemos los corazones de tus amigos aldeanos (voz distorsionada).

 **Spike:** Creo que aun debemos trabajar con su voz normal, parece como si fuera ventrílocuo – y porque habla de "nosotras" si solo es ella -.

 **Pinkie:** ¡Fluttershy ocúltanos! ¡Nightmare moon está aquí y! (sonido de gallina) ¡Robo la voz de Fluttershy para que no pudiera gritar cuando LA DEVORE! (sale corriendo con los niños).

 **Spike:** Oh mierda. No de nuevo.

 **Luna:** ¡NO NIÑOS ESPEREN! (se tapa su boca) quiero decir, no niños esperen.

 **Spike:** Esa voz sí que fue muy dulce – hasta me atrevería decir que competiría con la voz de Fluttershy -.

 **Twilight:** Vamos princesa, es hora del plan B.

 **Spike:** ¿Había un plan B?

 **Twilight:** Si y debes una moneda Spike.

 **Spike:** Me lleva. De acuerdo, lo pondré cuando regresemos ¿ok?

 **Twilight:** Ok.

Los tres individuos regresaron al pueblo mientras la unicornio lavanda explicaba en qué consistía su plan cosa que el joven dragón comprendió y vio que si funcionaria aunque la princesa Luna no estaba muy segura de ese plan. Siguieron su trayecto hasta que llegaron al pueblo y se dirigieron a uno de los puestos de sus amigas para que la ayudaran con el problema que tenían. Todos los habitantes de pueblo al ver de nuevo de a la princesa Luna pararon lo que estaban haciendo y se la quedaron viendo con algo de miedo y algunos se arrodillaban ocultando su rostro del miedo que le tenían por su pasado como la princesa de las pesadillas.

 **Luna:** Esto no tiene caso Twilight. No les agradamos y jamás lo haremos.

 **Twilight:** Mi amiga AppleJack es una de las ponis más agradables de por aquí. Seguro que ella tiene unas ideas (se acercan a AppleJack).

 **AppleJack:** ¡AAAAAHHHH! (se agacha).

 **Twilight:** Ah AppleJack la princesa esta buscando un pequeño consejo sobre cómo adaptarse aquí.

 **AppleJack:** ¿Adaptarse? ¿Enserio? (Twilight la mira con dureza) es decir jajaja eso es fácil solo hay que tener buena actitud, relájate un poco se positiva juega un juego un poco de diversión.

 **Luna:** ¿Diversión? ¿Cuál es esa diversión de la que hablas?

 **Spike:** \- Tiene mucho que aprender -.

 **Luna:** (Le señalan un juego) Pero dime ¿Qué propósito cumple esto?

 **Poni:** Trata de lanzar las arañas en la telaraña.

La princesa Luna tomo una araña de peluche y la lanzo hacia la telaraña pero esta callo cerca de la red, Luna mira a las chicas quienes la animaron a continuar para después ver al joven dragón quien se retiró su máscara colocándola encima de su cabeza y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga y asentirle con su cabeza dándole a entender que continuara intentándolo y que tenía su todo su apoyo. La princesa al ver su expresión dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a coger otra araña de peluche y volvió a tirarla solo que esta vez con mayor fuerza haciendo que cayera en el centro de la telaraña, Luna al ver que lo logro se alegró mucho al igual que su amigo escamoso.

 **Spike:** (Silbido de asombro) Buen tiro Luna.

 **Luna:** (Suspiro de asombro) Su princesa cumple esta diversión ¿de qué otras formas podría experimentarlas?

Después de decir eso las Twilight y AppleJack junto con Spike llevaron a la princesa Luna a diferentes juegos para que se divirtiera como golpear con un mazo una plataforma para que sonara una campana, llenar globos con una pistola de agua y entre otras cosas más haciendo que la princesa de la noche se divierta. Siguieron probando más juegos donde la princesa llevaba la delantera cuando llegaron a un juego donde tenían que arrojar unos aros sobre unas ocho botellas para ganar un premio dependiendo de cuando aros acierto el jugador siendo la cantidad mínima de cuatro y tenían que hacerlo sin magia o volando. La princesa Luna al intentarlo lanzaba uno por uno pero no podía acertar todos y solo podía tres, al igual que AppleJack y Twilight al usar siempre su magia no estaba muy acostumbrada a lanzar cosas con sus cascos y no podía acertar ninguno a lo que Spike vio divertido y decidió intentarlo, coloco su machete falso en su cinturón y pidió unos aros para intentarlo dándole el dueño los ochos aros para las ocho botellas. Las chicas animaron un poco a Spike diciéndole que no importaba si fallaba a lo que el joven dragón solo bufo por sus comentario y cogió con ambas garras los ocho aros al mismo tiempo, cuatro en cada garra y depositándolos entre sus dedos confundiendo a sus amigas y a la princesa sin saber lo que se venía, Spike solo dio una pequeña sonrisa para después lanzar los ocho aros al mismo tiempo y para sorpresa de todas y la del dueño del puesto atino a todas las botellas sin fallar ninguna. El joven dragón solo vio a las chicas para darles una sonrisa de superioridad y les giño un ojo para después recibir su premio que resultó ser una varita mágica de color rosado con un pequeño botón en la parte inferior del mago que al presionarlo la estrella en la parte superior se iluminaba de un color dorado. El joven dragón solo puso una mueca de aburrimiento por su premio para después ver a una niña que estaba vestida de hada y que veía la varita con mucha ilusión, Spike tuvo una idea y le extendió la varita a la niña dándole a entender que se la estaba regalando, la niña con mucha felicidad agradeció el gesto del joven dragón y tomo la varita con su boca y se fue donde estaban sus amigas para mostrarles el regalo. Las chicas y la princesa Luna vieron algo conmovidas por el gesto de su amigo escamoso quien solo tenía una mirada neutra como si no le importara lo que hizo. Siguieron probando más juegos hasta que llegaron a uno donde tenían que colocar una calabaza en una pequeña catapulta para después lanzarla y darle a uno de los blancos, la princesa de la noche decidió intentarlo colocando una calabaza para después lanzarla dando justo en el centro.

 **Luna:** Ja ¡JA! La diversión fue duplicada (todos la festejan).

 **AppleJack:** Intenta pescar manzanas. Aquí tenemos las mejores de Equestria princesa.

 **Luna:** Les ordeno que me llamen… que me llames… Luna bella AppleJack (se dirige a todos) ¡Escúchenme aldeanos! ¡Todos, todos llámenme Luna!

Todos los aldeanos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre la princesa de la noche solo que esta vez eran cosas buenas ya que tenían una sonrisas en sus rostros demostrando que ya no tenían miedo cosa que a Spike le alegro al ver que su amiga estaba sin aceptada en el pueblo. Pero una faltan los problemas que pueden complicar las cosas. Twilight Sparkle y AppleJack llevaron a la princesa a la siguiente atracción del pueblo para que siga divirtiéndose y esa era pescar una manzana con la boca de un barril lleno de agua, el joven dragón se encontraba junto a ellas cuando vio un juego de dardos donde los premios era peluches con la forma de algún animal la mayoría nocturnos o del bosque Everfree debido a la fiesta que festejaban esa noche y decidió intentarlo ya que los juegos de tiro al blanco eran sus favoritos. Sin saber que algo malo pasaría.

 **Luna:** Enséñenme a pescar manzanas.

En ese momento la princesa vio como un niño vestido de pirata estaba jugando el juego de las manzana sin embargo debió a su pequeño tamaño tuvo que subirse al barril pero se resbalo cayendo al agua, la princesa Luna se asustó pensando que el niño no sabría nada y se podía ahogar en el barril y fue volando a máxima velocidad para sacarlo con su boca para evitar que se ahogue sin embargo en ese momento vino Pinkie Pie junto con lo demás niños pero al ver a la princesa Luna la poni vestida de gallina hizo de las suyas sin medir las consecuencias como siempre.

 **Pinkie:** Hola chicas ¿alguien vio a Pip? Lo perdimos cuando tuvimos que (sonido de gallina al ver a la princesa Luna con el Pipsqueak) ¡Aah Nightmare moon devora a Pipsqueak! ¡TODOS CORRAAAAANN! (todos salen corriendo).

 **Spike:** (Voltea donde los gritos) Hay no es cierto, solo me fui un segundo y esto pasa (va donde las chicas).

 **Pipsqueak:** ¡AAAAhhhh! ¡Auxilio mi lomo fue devorado!

 **Luna:** ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Tú lomo está completo y sin devorar NIÑO INGRATO! (golpea fuertemente el suelo y aparecen rayos asustando a todos).

 **Spike:** (Llega donde Luna) Calma Luna, no hay porque exagerar. Solo era un niño siguiendo a la loca de Pinkie Pie (Luna no le hace caso).

 **Luna:** Buenos aldeanos por favor no se retiren, compartamos todos… la diversión (coje una araña de peluche y se los arroja) ¿No es suficiente diversión? ¡Que dicen de esto!

Al instante la princesa Luna lanzo un rayo de magia haciendo que la araña de peluche cobrara vida asustando a los aldeanos para después repetir el mismo hechizo con las que estaban en un tazón asustando aún más a los aldeanos, las arañas fueron hacia el centro de la telaraña colocándose todas juntas y una encima de otra.

 **Spike:** Creo que eso puede considerarse trampa.

 **Luna:** ¡Hurra! ¿Cuántos puntos voy a recibir!

 **Poni:** Aaaaaahhhh (la poni que gritaba tenía una araña en la cabeza haciendo que todos corrieran).

 **Luna:** No huyan de aquí (todos seguían corriendo) como su princesa se los ordeno (todos aun corrían creando caos) ¡QUIETOS TODOOOOOS! (todos se quedan quietos y agachados).

 **Spike:** Vamos linda no te alteres. El sol se está ocultando el sol se está ocultando.

 **Twilight:** Princesa recuerda, cuidado con los gritos.

 **Luna:** (Su crin estaba elevada y sus ojos brillaban de color blanco) ¡NO TWILIGHT SPARKLE, DEBO DE USAR LA TRADICIONAL VOZ REAL DE CANTERLOT PARA LO QUE VOY A DECIR!

 **Spike:** Esto se va a poner feo.

 **Luna:** (Empieza a volar) ¡ELIGIERON TEMER A SU PRINCESA EN LUGAR DE QUERERLA Y DESHONRARLA CON ESTA OFENSIVA CELEBRACIÓN! ¡YO DECRETO QUE LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE SEA CANCELADA PARA SIEMPREEEEEE!

En ese momento Spike supo que todo estaba arruinado y todo por las tonterías de su amiga rosada que ya estaba considerando seriamente en internarla en un manicomio por su exagerada personalidad, no tenía nada en contra de ella y le encantaba como ella hacia divertida las cosas pero el problema es que ella abecés solía exagerar causando más problemas que diversión. La princesa Luna desapareció en un resplandor blanco dejando a todos conmocionados y tristes por el decreto que ella hizo dándoles a entender que esta sería su última noche de Nightmare al menos que ella decida lo contrario. El joven dragón tenía una caras seria aunque por dentro entre molesto por el trato así su amiga y ya no estaba dispuesto a que esto continuara más.

 **AppleJack:** (Suspira de tristeza) Vaya, todo estaba saliendo a nuestro modo. Luna estaba feliz, cada poni en la ciudad también. Ahora míralos.

 **Poni:** Pero yo quería ser un zombie el próximo año.

 **Spike:** ¡Ya dejen de llorar! ¡Esto lo tienen bien merecidos todos ustedes! ¡Le hicieron mucho daño a Luna con sus ridículos prejuicios! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienen cerebro o qué?!

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike ya no digas eso!

 **Spike:** No Sparkle esta vez no me voy a callar, no cuando a una amiga mía le hicieron esto ¡Cada uno de ustedes juzgaron a Luna sin conocerla bien! ¡Si, pudo cometer un error hace mil años pero todos cometemos errores ya que nadie es perfecto ni las princesas siquiera! ¡Ella solo quería que la aceptaran nuevamente y enmendar su error! ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? ¡Se alejan de ella sin darle una oportunidad! ¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡QUIÉN ES EL IMBÉCIL QUE PUSO UNA ESTATUA DE NIGHTMARE MOON! ¡¿Acaso no saben que para ella el recordar su oscuro pasado le causa un gran dolor?! ¡Pero para que pregunto, ustedes son saben lo que es el dolor! ¡Siempre viviendo felices en su mundo perfecto! ¡Ella siente dolor cuando la tratan de esa manera, cuando solo quiere ser amada y que aprecien las noches que ella les ofrece pero están tan metidos en sus prejuicios que no ven a la yegua amable, gentil y bella que es! ¡BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike ya…

La unicornio lavanda estuvo por silenciar a su amigo pero no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir ya que el joven dragón le lanzo una mirada totalmente seria y molesta que incluso asustaría al mismo Madara Uchiha y a Bills juntos. Twilight al ver esa mirada se asustó retrocediendo un par de pasos y quedándose totalmente callada como todo aquel que vio esa mirada fulminante en Spike. Twilight jamás pensó que su amigo estallara de esa manera ni que con una mirada tan fría que asustara tanto, por un momento pensó que Spike daba más miedo en ese estado que cuando su maestra se molestaba.

 **Spike:** ¡Yo pensé que con lo de Zecora no pasaría lo mismo con Luna! ¡Pensé que no juzgarían a otro solo por ser diferente o porque cometió un error en el pasado, error que ya pago con un alto precio! ¡Pero claramente me equivoque con todos ustedes al marginar a Luna la princesa de la noche! Je ya quisiera saber qué pensaría la princesa Celestia al ver como tratan a su hermana de esta manera. Estaría decepcionada de todos ustedes (todos muestran caras de arrepentimiento) Yo me voy de aquí, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran (se va).

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike espera! ¿Adónde vas?

 **Spike:** Yo iré a ver a mi amiga. Tu puedes buscar una forma de arreglar esto Sparkle (le patea una imagen de Nightmare moon a sus cascos y se va).

El joven dragón camino directo hacia el bosque Everfree en busca de su amiga Luna para ver si se encontraba bien dejando a una pensativa Twilight y a todos los habitantes del pueblo con las cabezas agachadas y con las caras llenas de arrepentimiento, vergüenza y culpa. Camino hasta que pudo ver a la princesa de la noche caminando fuera del pueblo cerca de un pequeño puente con la cabeza agachada y totalmente deprimida con intenciones de irse del pueblo. Spike al ver a su amiga en ese estado apresuro el paso hasta que llegó donde ella.

 **Spike:** ¡Luna espera!

 **Luna:** Déjame sola Spike. Ya quedo claro que no les agradamos.

 **Spike:** \- Y dale con lo de nosotras – No te voy a dejar Luna, te lo dije en Canterlot. Nunca la voy a abandonar y aun si todos la rechazan yo no lo hare le doy mi palabra y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Puedes contar conmigo siempre Luna.

Al decir esas palabras la princesa Luna no lo pudo soportar más y abrazo fuerte al joven dragón que casi le quita todo el aire por su fuerza pero pudo resistir y le devolvió el abrazo hasta que ella se calmara. Spike pudo sentir unas lágrimas en su hombro cosa que no le gusta para nada al ver a su amiga llorar y tuvo que calmarse. Cuando Luna se pudo calmar se separó del abrazo viendo el rostro del joven dragón.

 **Spike:** ¿Ya estas mejor?

 **Luna:** Si. Muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo Spike.

 **Spike:** Hey para que son los amigos.

 **Luna:** Si y agradezco que seas mi amigo Spike.

 **Spike:** Y siempre lo seré (le limpia las lágrimas) de eso nunca lo dudes.

El corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza al tener al joven dragón tan cerca y su rostro estaba tomando un color rojo ya que podía sentir la respiración de su amigo escamoso y que gracias a su pelaje y la oscuridad de la noche no se veía bien. Spike al ver que su amiga ya no estaba deprimida decidió tomar algo de distancia ya que noto que estaban muy cerca así que comenzó a darle su espacio personal y de paso hacer que volviera al pueblo. La princesa Luna al ver que estaba tomando distancia quiso decir algo pero una voz la detuvo, al voltear ella y Spike vieron que era Twilight Sparkle quien estaba corriendo hacia su dirección.

 **Twilight:** ¡Princesa Luna, Spike esperen!

 **Luna:** Twilight Sparkle ¿Qué pasa?

 **Twilight:** Princesa lamento que no haya funcionado como queríamos pero tienes que creerme que cuando te digo que la noche de Nightmare es una de las celebraciones más populares que tenemos.

 **Luna:** ¡Sí! Lo note por todos los adorables gritos de los niños que huían de mí (se va).

 **Twilight:** Princesa.

 **Spike:** Tal parece que no funciono tu idea Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Esto aún no acaba Spike.

 **Spike:** ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo la solución a esto.

 **Twilight:** ¿Así? ¿Cuál?

 **Spike:** Ir por quien comienza asustando a los niños, ósea Pinkie.

 **Twilight:** Y que planeas con ella.

 **Spike:** Muy simple sin embargo tu tendrás que hacer halar con ella ya que dudo mucho que me haga caso a mi debido a tamaña y edad – a veces maldigo tener el cuerpo de un maldito crío, al menos sigo caminando en dos patas y no en cuatro -.

 **Twilight:** Ok te escucho.

 **Spike:** Es muy simple. Veraz yo le tenderé a Pinkie una trampa dirigiéndola a un callejón y tú la atraparas para que pueda hablar con Luna y así evitar que siga corriendo y gritando que ella se comerá a todos que por cierto lo considero ridículo y sin lógica alguna.

 **Twilight:** Parece un buen plan Spike pero como harás que caiga.

 **Spike:** De eso yo me encargo linda (se va corriendo al pueblo).

 **Twilight:** (Se sonroja) Linda, me dijo linda ¿le pareceré linda? (sacude su cabeza) no, no, no Twilight no es el momento para pensar eso. Hay que ayudar a la princesa Luna y hacer que Spike la llame con su título respectivo, simplemente no puede dirigirse así a la realeza. No son tan amigos como lo somos nosotros (sacude su cabeza) concéntrate Twilight.

Tras ese raro momento la unicornio lavanda se dirigió al pueblo para seguir con el plan de su amigo escamoso. Mientras tanto Spike al llegar al pueblo se colocó su máscara ya que no quería que los ponis lo vieran, el aún seguía molesto con todos y no se le pasaría hasta que se disculpen con su amiga o que ella los perdone. Se dirigió al último puesto donde estuvo y vio que hay estaba su bolsa de dulce que tuvo que dejarla para ayudar a Luna cuando paso lo del malentendido causado por su amiga rosada en el puesto de su amiga AppleJack, cuando recogió su bolsa vio que no habría suficientes dulces para su trampa y tuvo que tomar prestado, por así decirlo, algunos dulces de otros niños que por estar tristes y distraídos no notaron cuando sus bolsas llenas de dulces desaparecieron. Spike tenía planeado usar los dulces como carnada para atraer a su amiga vestida de gallina hacia un callejón oscuro y solitario para atraparla así que los coloco en fila desde el centro del callejón hacia la calle donde Pinkie Pie se encontraba cerca cacareando como una verdadera gallina que al ver la fila de golosina siguió su naturaleza y se comió el dulce como lo haría una verdadera gallina y siguió comiendo los dulces. Spike vio cómo su plan había funcionado aunque esto lo hacia parecer un secuestrador o violador por llevar a aun chica hacia un callejón solitario, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas y vio que Twilight estaba en posición y le dio la señal para que hiciera su parte. La unicornio lavanda al llegar al pueblo busco al joven dragón, al verlo colocando una fila de dulces no pudo evitar reír un poco por su plan que por muy raro que parezca si funcionario conociendo como era su amiga y eso le causaba gracia, fue a esconderse no sin antes avisarle a su amigo que estaba lista quien ya había puesto todos los dulces en su lugar. Al ver la señal de su amigo salto sobre la poni rosa tapándole su boca con su casco evitando que gritara.

 **Twilight:** No. No te alteres, no grites ni te asustes ¿entiendes?

 **Pinkie:** Esta bien.

 **Twilight:** Hay algo que quiero que veas. Te prometo que es seguro pero enserio, enserio no puedes gritar ¡¿prometes no gritar?!

 **Pinkie:** (Ella asiente).

La unicornio lavanda retiro sus casco de la boca de su amiga para después soltarla y retroceder para darle paso a la princesa de la noche quien se acercó a la poni vestida de gallina que al verla se asustó de nuevo, Spike ya estaba listo para detenerla noqueándola con su machete que aunque la hoja era falsa y sin filo el mango no lo era sin embargo la poni rosada pudo controlarse y se tapó su boca calmándose. Al ver que su amiga estaba tranquila Twilight se dedicó a presentar a la princesa Luna a Pinkie Pie.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie Pie ¿recuerdas a la princesa Luna?

 **Luna:** Ah, la líder principal de los niños asustados ¿estás aquí para hacer las paces? (le extiende un casco).

Al ver eso Pinkie dio una pequeña sonrisa y también extendió su casco cosa que le agrado al joven dragón al ver que todo marchaba bien hasta ahora, lastimosamente no duro mucho ya que una nube negra empujada por cierta pegaso de crin multicolor de nombre Raimbow Dash se posó detrás la princesa. La pegaso de crin multicolor golpeo fuertemente la nube causando un fuerte trueno dándole un aspecto tenebroso que asusto a Pinkie que dio un fuerte grito y salió corriendo y para sorpresa del joven dragón su amiga rosada cuando se fue por el susto había puesto un huevo lavanda con manchas moradas cosa que dejo sin habla a nuestro protagonista que aun haber reencarnado y estar viviendo en un mundo de magia y ponis el ver a su amiga poner un huevo que curiosamente era idéntico al huevo de donde había salido el Spike original era algo totalmente ridículo, el joven dragón olvido ese asunto para a la pegaso cian y ya arto de la actitud de su amiga decidió ponerle fin a esto colocándose detrás de ella y tomando aire lanzo una llamarada de su fuego verde quemando su cola y la mitad de la nube. La pegaso cian al sentir el calor de fuego y ver que se le quemaba al cola salió volando lo más rápido posible de ese lugar gritando fuertemente y buscando agua para apagar el fuego, Spike al verla esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa para después ir donde su amiga rosa quien corría hacia la salida del callejón para ser bloqueada por Twilight quien se teletransportó delante de ella cerrándole el paso y defendiéndola posicionándose encima de ella quien intentaba inútilmente librarse del agarre de su amiga quien increíblemente tenía una gran fuerza.

 **Twilight:** Ah cambiado Pinkie, ya no es malvada ni aterradora.

 **Spike:** \- Yo solo diría malvada ya que no asustaba nada cuando era Nightmare moon -.

 **Twilight:** Y definitivamente no te quiere devorar.

 **Pinkie:** Pues no.

 **Twilight:** ¿Ah?

 **Spike:** ¿Ah?

 **Pinkie:** Ya lo sé tranquila soy casi tan grande como ella como me va a devorar.

 **Spike:** (Se acerca) Entonces porque demonios sigues huyendo y gritando.

 **Pinkie:** A veces simplemente es muy divertido estar asustada.

 **Spike:** ¿Divertido? ¡¿DIVERTIDO?! ¡Tienes idea de lo que ella paso por tus ocurrencias pinche poni loca! Puede que para ti haya sido divertido pero para Luna no lo fue ya que ella pensaba que todos le temían de verdad y no la querían.

 **Pinkie:** Jeje upsi.

 **Spike:** Nada de "upsi" piensa antes de actuar pequeña. A veces tus bromas son de mal gusto y lastiman a otros, antes siempre asegúrate de que todos sepan que es una broma o solo eras una molestia.

 **Pinkie:** Yo… lo siento mucho Spike. No lo veía de ese modo.

 **Spike:** No es a mí a quien te debes de disculpar, sino a la agraviada. Dios que les pasa a estos ponis.

 **Pinkie:** ¿Agra qué?

 **Spike:** (Se da un facepalm) Olvídalo.

 **Pinkie:** Oki loki doki.

 **Twilight:** Espera ¿Es divertido? ¡Pinkie Pie eres genial!

 **Pinkie:** No lo soy, soy una gallina.

 **Twilight:** (Se acerca a Luna) Princesa Luna al fin descubrí porque tienes tantos problemas para agradarles.

 **Luna:** Perdóname si contengo mi entusiasmo.

 **Twilight:** Ven conmigo te explicare todo en el camino.

Ambas ponis se dirigieron hacia el bosque Everfree acompañadas de Spike quien escuchaba todo el plan de su amiga lavanda, al tener todo planeado fueron donde Zecora y AppleJack quienes comprendieron todo y aceptaron ayudar. La princesa Luna no estaba muy convencida de todo esto no obstante Spike la ánimo para que continuara a lo que la princesa de la noche acepto y se fue a preparar. Las chicas tenían todo listo y Zecora fue donde los niños para que la siguieran al bosque para dejar los dulces en la estatua de Nightmare moon cosa que los animó un poco, la alcaldesa y AppleJack también los animaron y todos fueron sin embargo unos niños voltearon a ver a hacia todos lados y empezaron a preguntar en donde estaban sus dulces a lo que nuestro protagonista al escuchar eso dio medio vuelta y se fue caminando rápidamente al bosque. Cuando todos los niños llegaron dejaron la mitad de sus dulces, el último fue el pequeño Pipsqueak quien bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza al saber que esta era su primera y última noche de Nightmare. Estuvo por irse cuando de repente de la nada apareció un gran vendaval y se escuchó una voz tenebrosa, era la princesa Luna que se había transformado en Nightmare moon y se colocó en donde estaba la estatua.

 **Nightmare moon:** ¡Ciudadanos de Poniville! ¡Fueron sabios al traerme estos dulces, me complace su ofrenda! ¡Tanto que tal vez coma dulces en lugar de comerlos a ustedes!

Los potrillos al ver a Luna transformada en su forma Nightmare salieron corriendo y gritando devuelta al pueblo asustados, cuando todos los niños se fueron Luna volvió a su forma normal y escupió una prótesis de dientes afilados que uso para darle a su transformación un aspecto más atemorizante.

 **Luna:** No estoy segura de que eso haya causado el efecto que tu deseabas Twilight Sparkle.

 **Twilight:** Solo espera.

 **Luna:** ¿A qué? ¿Ah que ellos griten más fuerte? (Alguien jala mi melena).

 **Pipsqueak:** Ahm princesa Luna ya sé que no volverá a haber otra noche de Nightmare ¿pero cree que tal vez pueda volver el próximo año para asustarnos otra vez?

 **Luna:** (Voltea y ve que los niños estaban escondidos en un arbusto) Niño ¿estás diciendo que… disfrutas que te asuste?

 **Pipsqueak:** Es muy divertido. Aterrador pero divertido.

 **Luna:** ¿Lo es?

 **Pipsqueak:** ¡Sí! Esta es mi noche favorita del año.

 **Luna:** Pues entonces ¡Tendremos que restaurar LA NOCHE NIGHTMARE!

 **Pipsqueak:** ¡Guau! ¡Eres mi princesa favorita en el mundo! (la abraza y se va donde sus amigos) Dijo que si amigos.

 **Niños:** ¡Síííí!

 **Twilight:** ¿Lo ves? Realmente les agradas princesa.

 **Luna:** ¿Podrá ser verdad?

 **Spike:** Por supuesto Luna, a quien no le agradarías – je tal parece que Luna ya se hace popular y ya tiene un fan, Celestia está que pierde popularidad jejeje -.

 **Luna:** ¡ES LA MÁS MARAVILLOSA DE…! Quiero decir es la más maravillosa de las noches.

 **Spike:** Jeje mucho mejor – ay mis oídos, ni las discotecas suenan tan fuerte -.

Tras ese momento la princesa Luna junto con Twilight y Spike volvieron al pueblo donde dieron aviso que la noche de Nightmare había sido restaurada cosa que alegro a todo el pueblo y volvieron a sus puestos para seguir con la celebración, la princesa Luna se unió a los juegos disfrutándolo con todos los habitantes asuntándolos y compitiendo en los juegos donde en la mayoría ella ganaba. Los niños se divertían pidiendo dulces y jugando en los juegos, algunos le entregaban la mitad de sus dulces a la princesa Luna por costumbre de la fiesta y ella los aceptaba con gusto dándoles unos pequeños sustos para la diversión. Todo parecía ir en orden y esta vez nada lo arruinaría, el joven dragón al ver que todo iba bien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su amiga ya era aceptada y no la marginaban, coloco su máscara encima de su cabeza y estuvo por unirse a la fiesta cuando su amiga unicornio lavanda lo llamo para que enviara una carta a la princesa Celestia sobre la lección que había aprendido esa noche. Spike asintió con la cabeza y fue por una carta y una pluma para hacer su labor de mensajero, cuando consiguió lo necesario se dirigió dónde estaba Twilight que lo estaba esperando para dictarle su lección. Le indico a su amiga que estaba listo y ella procedió a dictar.

 **Twilight:** "Querida princesa Celestia, cuando me enviaste a Poniville no sabía nada de la amistad. Conocía una poni esta noche que tenía el mismo problema, tu hermana la princesa Luna, ella me enseño que una de las cosas que puedes hacer con la amistad es brindarla a los demás y ayudarles a encontrarla y me alegra reportar que todo Poniville a aprendido que algún poni que parezca intimidante incluso aterrador cuando le ofrezcas tu amistad descubrirás a un nuevo poni en el fondo y aunque mi disfraz de Star Swirl el barbado no fue apreciado esta resulto ser la mejor noche de Nightmare en la historia".

 **Spike:** Y listo, ahora a enviar (envía la carta) que bueno que todo termino bien al final.

 **Twilight:** Y que lo digas Spike. La noche de Nightmare fue restaurada y la princesa Luna hizo nuevos amigos.

 **Spike:** Bueno nosotros también debemos de disfrutar de la fiesta, después de todo es una vez al año.

 **Twilight:** Tienes razón, vamos. Estoy segura que pueda ganar esta vez en el tiro con aros.

 **Spike:** Oh ¿acaso eso es un reto Sparkle?

 **Twilight:** Tal vez.

 **Spike:** Jeje muy bien, aceptó el reto. Prepárate para perder Twi.

Ambos amigos fueron en busca del juego de aros sin saber que alguien los estaba siguiendo sigilosamente en el cielo, Spike pudo ver de reojo una nube negra que era empujada por Raimbow y sabiendo sus intenciones pensó en devolverle la jugada cuando también bien otra nueve negra encima de la primera que era empujada por la princesa Luna. El joven dragón dio una pequeña sonrisa al saber lo que pasaría y decidió ver como pasaban las cosas. Cuando la pegaso cian estuvo encima de del joven dragón de la unicornio lavanda estuvo por golpear su nube para causar un relámpago con la intención de asustarlos, estuvo por cometer su acto pero de repente un relámpago le dio en su parte trasera dándole un buen susto haciendo que saliera volando del lugar con su trasero echando humo. La princesa Luna descendió con su nube y les giño el ojo a los dos amigos para después los tres comenzaran a reír de la broma que se le hizo a la pegaso cian.

 **Spike:** Buena broma Luna.

 **Luna:** Lo sé, Luna uno pegaso cero. Te salve de un buen susto Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje bueno entonces debo de agradecer que tenga a una bella ángel guardián que me cuida.

 **Luna:** (Algo sonrojada) Gracias por el cumplido Spike.

 **Spike:** Solo digo la verdad Luna.

 **Twilight:** *Ejem* Sigo aquí saben.

 **Spike:** Jejeje calma Twi, también pienso que eres linda (le giña un ojo).

 **Twilight:** (Se sonroja y desvía la mirada) No me refería a eso.

El joven dragón rió un poco por la pequeña broma que le hizo a su amiga junto con la princesa Luna cosa que no le agradó mucho a la unicornio lavanda que estuvo a punto de reclamarle a su amigo escamoso cuando la alcaldesa junto con otros ponis se les acercaron llamando su atención. Los tres amigos voltearon a verlos confusos de lo que iba a pasar mientras que Spike se mantuvo sereno con una mirada penetrante analizando la situación.

 **Alcaldesa:** Disculpe princesa Luna quisiéramos decirle algo.

 **Luna:** ¿Qué desea mandan alcaldesa?

 **Alcaldesa:** Mis compañeros y yo queríamos disculparnos por como la tratamos anteriormente, el joven Spike nos mostró la verdad y fuimos muy crueles con usted así que todos los del pueblo lo lamentamos mucho. Todos nosotros y esperamos que contemos con su presencia cada año y no solo por la festividad sino cada día si es posible.

 **Luna:** (Algo sorprendida) Por supuesto, aceptamos sus disculpas y por supuesto que siempre vendremos a verlos además mi amigo está aquí y nos gustaría verlo más seguido y no solo cuando este dormido.

 **Alcaldesa:** ¿Amigo?

 **Spike:** Se refiere a mí.

 **Luna:** Si (lo abraza) y agradezco que lo seas Spike, gracias por apoyarme.

 **Spike:** No hay de que, para eso están los amigos. Te lo dije ¿no es así? Siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional Luna.

 **Luna:** Y eso lo agradecemos (le da un beso en la frente).

 **Spike:** (Algo apenado) Si jejeje.

 **Alcaldesa:** (Algo incomoda) No sabias que tenían ese tipo de relación, solo me queda felicitarla por su pareja princesa Luna.

 **Luna:** (Súper sonrojada) ¡No! ¡Lo malinterpretó! ¡Él es solo amigo, nosotros aún tenemos ese tipo de relación!

 **Alcaldesa:** ¿Aún?

 **Luna:** (Se puso nerviosa) Este…yo… ¡Alguien me llame y debo de acudir! (se va volando a máxima velocidad)

 **Spike:** Que mosca le pico.

 **Alcaldesa:** Jeje ya veo (mira a Spike) suerte dragoncito (se va del lugar rápidamente).

 **Spike:** ¿Y esta? Oye Twi que crees que tengan (silencio) ¿Twi?

El joven dragón volteo a ver a su amiga para ver porque no respondía pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Twilight Sparkle tenía una mirada neutra y su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, había una sombra que cubría la parte superior de su rostro haciendo que solo se vean sus ojos penetrantes dándole un aspecto tétrico. Sus ojos estaban posados en el joven dragón que se estaba poniendo nervioso por la mirada de su amiga y empezaba a asustarlo asiendo que retrocediera lentamente. La unicornio lavanda empezó a acercársele eh inconscientemente salían unas pequeñas chispas de su cuerno, Spike sentía escalofríos al ver a su amiga en ese estado ya que parecía que en cualquier momento le lanzaría un hechizo.

 **Spike:** ¿Twi? Po-porque estas así.

 **Twilight:** Spike. Como es eso que tienes una relación muy afectuosa con la princesa Luna, dependiendo de tu respuesta consideraré el darte o no darte un escarmiento.

 **Spike:** (Traga saliva) Bu-bueno veraz Twi, Luna y yo…

 **Twilight:** ¿Luna?

 **Spike:** Quiero decir, la princesa Luna y yo somos muy buenos amigos y por eso tenemos ese tipo de confianza pero solo somos eso, muy bueno amigos. Solo que la alcaldesa lo malinterpreto, eso es todo.

 **Twilight:** Spike.

 **Spike:** Si.

 **Twilight:** Tu sabes que la princesa Luna es la hermana de mi mentora, la princesa Celestia la que gobierna toda Equestria y debes de dirigirte a ella como es debido. Con su título de princesa.

 **Spike:** ¿Aun si ella me dio su permiso?

 **Twilight:** Aun si ella lo hace tú debes de declinas. Ella es una princesa, aun si son amigos no son tan cercanos como lo somos nosotros.

 **Spike:** ¿Mmm? No me digas que estas celosas Twi.

 **Twilight:** ¡¿QUÉ?! Hay por favor Spike no seas ridículo jajaja.

 **Spike:** ¿Enserio? Pues me parece que si lo estás. Lamento decirte esto Twilight pero no eres la única en mi corazón pero no te preocupes Twi siempre serás mi favorita (le giña un ojo).

 **Twilight:** No digas estupideces Spike (se tapa la boca).

 **Spike:** Oh valla, así que San Twilight por fin soltó una grosería jejeje.

 **Twilight:** Es tu culpa por decirlas tan abiertamente.

 **Spike:** Hey no me eches toda la culpa Twi, tú la dijiste no yo.

 **Twilight:** Si pero…

 **Spike:** Nada de peros Twilight Sparkle, conoces las reglas.

 **Twilight:** Eso lo discutiremos en casa.

 **Spike:** Como gustes, no es como si te salvaras – tal parece que se le fue su enojo, debo de mantenerlo así si no quiero salir lastimado – oye que tal si vamos a un juego a ver quién tiene mejor puntería.

 **Twilight:** Claro, vamos.

Ambos amigos fueron a divertirse en las atracciones que había en el pueblo probando diferentes juegos donde en algunos Twilight ganaba como en pescar una manzana, pescar con una caña de pesca animalitos de juguetes, reconocer a animales por su silueta y Spike ganaba en juegos como lanzar la calabaza en el centro, arrojar la araña en la telaraña, lanzar los aros en las botellas. Tanto el joven dragón y la unicornio lavanda se estaban divirtiendo cuando llegaron a un juego con dardos, el mismo juego que Spike había ido pero no pudo jugarlo debido a que fue donde estaba Luna cuando hubo el malentendido con el potrillo que creyó que su lomo su devorado. Cuando estuvieron en el puesto Spike le recordó el reto de quien tenía mejor puntería dándole una sonrisa desafiante a lo que Twilight solo asintió feliz de igual forma y ambos comenzaron con su reto, ambos tenían diez dardos y tenían que lanzarlos al centro de un tablero circular negros con círculos verdes y blancos que en cada esquina de los círculos habían unos números en cada esquina del circulo mayor, no eran tan difícil salvo que no podían usar magia en el caso de la unicornio lavanda sin embargo eso no la desánimo y continuo jugando. Cuando estuvieron listos lanzaron sus dardos uno por uno, algunos daban en el centro, otros cerca del centro y algunos no tanto. Al termina el ganador había sido Spike con tres dardos en el centro, cinco cerca y dos en el círculo medio; en cambio Twilight solo a tino uno al centro, seis en los círculos medios y dos por los bordes del tablero, el ultimo dardo quedó clavado en la pared cerca del rostro del vendedor que estaba algo pálido por el susto que se llenó, lo que había pasado era que al estar acostumbrada a usar siempre su magia no era muy buena en algunas cosas con sus cascos y cuando tiro el primer dardo lo tiró cerca del dueño del puesto dándole un buen susto en cambio Spike era muy bueno con la puntería y al tener garras que eran como sus antiguas manos le resulto menos complicado que a su amiga dándole la victoria a nuestro protagonista. La unicornio lavanda solo dio un suspiro de derrota y felicito a sus amigo escamoso, Spike solo agradeció y espero a recibir su premio que resultó ser una murciélago de peluche de color negro que tenía un aspecto tierno al parecer una pequeña almohada y con su boca abierta dejando a ver sus pequeños colmillos y con sus rostro intentando dar miedo lo hacía ver adorable, Spike solo agradeció eh ideaba una manera de deshacerse de él ya que no era muy fan de los peluches debido a que él ya había pasado esa etapa de niño donde comprabas peluches, al menos en su anterior vida y buscaba con su mirada algún niño para dárselo no obstante todos estaban con sus padres y amigos con sus bolsas de dulces o jugando algún otro juego haciendo que se frustrara así que solo agradeció su regalo y continuaron jugando más juegos cuando decidieron tomar un respiro eh ir a comer algo. Fueron a un puesto de manzanas acarameladas pidiendo dos, disfrutaron de sus dulces cuando se les acerco una poni vestida de payaso, era la alcaldesa que al ver al joven dragón fue donde él estaba para hacerle una proposición.

 **Alcaldesa:** Joven Spike aquí estabas.

 **Spike:** Alcaldesa ¿Qué desea?

 **Alcaldesa:** Quería preguntarte si podrías cantar en el escenario. Sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y tenía derecho a molestarte y…

 **Spike:** (La interrumpe) No tiene por qué disculparse alcaldesa, Luna los perdono y por lo tanto yo también. Con gusto cantaré.

 **Alcaldesa:** Oh muchas gracias Spike. Ven te llevare al escenario DJ Pon-3 te ayudara con la música.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo, te veré en el escenario Twi.

 **Twilight:** Suerte Spike, te estaré animando.

El dragón joven siguió a la mandan alcaldesa hacia el escenario donde lo estaba esperando la poni dj que al verlo se le acerco y lo saludo amigablemente cosa que el joven dragón respondió de igual forma, la alcaldesa los dejo solos para que hablaran sobre el show. DJ Pon-3 le pregunto qué clase de música le gustaría para su canción cosa que dejo a Spike muy pensativo decidiendo que canción cantar cuando se le vino una a la cabeza sin embargo tendría que cambiar unas palabras para que los ponis la entiendan, cuando ya la tenía lista se la hizo saber a la poni dj quien sonrió asintió dejándole a entender que no habría problema en tenerla listo y fue a preparar todo para el espectáculo dejando al joven dragón solo quien subió al escenario tras bambalinas a esperar a que lo llamaran. Se recostó en una caja viendo el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa la ver que otra vez estaba en el escenario para cantar y no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico recordando viejos sucesos de su vida pasada.

 **Spike:** Esto se parece cuando cante con mis viejos amigos hace mucho tiempo en una fiesta de Halloween. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estuvimos en un buen aprieto esa noche.

Flash back

Los seis amigos se encontraban tras bambalinas vestidos con sus disfraces, Mike se encontraba disfrazado de hombre lobo, Juan se encontraba disfrazado de fantasma, Diego se disfrazó del monstruo de Frankenstein, Leonardo de brujo, Bart de zombie y Francisco se había disfrazado de vampiro. Estaban esperando su turno para salir a cantar ya que se habían inscrito en un concurso de canto por la fiesta de Halloween o más bien los habían obligado a participar y el público ya los estaban esperando ya que eran el último grupo en salir. Se encontraban discutiendo ya que no habían podido practicar bien su canción y ahora estaban en apuros ay que no tenían tiempo de practicar sin mencionar que llegaron un poco tarde, si no fuera porque eran los últimos en salir hubieran sido descalificados.

 **Mike:** Y ahora que hacemos. No tenemos mucho tiempo para recordar la letra.

 **Diego:** Es culpa de Bart que hayamos llegado tarde.

 **Bart:** ¿Mía?

 **Diego:** Si. Si no te hubieras puesto a coquetear con esas chicas hubiéramos llegado una hora antes de que todo iniciara.

 **Bart:** Oye si no lo hacía no sabrían quiénes somos.

 **Juan:** En primera ellas ni siquiera sabían de este show y en segunda les dijiste sobre nosotros o solo hablaste de ti.

 **Bart:** Claro que les hable de…oh.

 **Juan:** Me lo imagine.

 **Leonardo:** Bueno ya no peleen que perdemos tiempo. Necesitamos recordar bien la letra. Agradezcan que solo cantáremos sin tocar instrumentos.

 **Bart:** ¿Neta?

 **Leonardo:** Si. Ya que esto es solo canto, la computadora ara los sonidos de los instrumentos. Nosotros solo debemos saber la letra.

 **Diego:** Sin mencionar que habrá mucho efectos especiales los que nos ayudara sin alguien se tropieza.

 **Bart:** ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Leonardo:** Deberías de leer más Bart. Tenemos que hacer una coreografía porque eso nos da puntos extra.

 **Juan:** Eso es bueno pero ahora que hacemos si no sabemos la letra.

 **Francisco:** Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si cantamos una canción diferente?

 **Mike:** ¿Estás loco? No tenemos tiempo para aprender otra canción.

 **Francisco:** No necesitamos aprenderla. Ya la sabemos ¿recuerdan esa película de Halloween que vimos ayer? Sabemos la letra de derecho para el revés y ya que solo debemos cantar nos será más fácil.

 **Diego:** No lo sé bro. Es un poco arriesgado.

 **Francisco:** Oigan se nos acaba el tiempo además aun si se nos olvida una palabra aun así ganaremos.

 **Bart:** Como estas tan seguro.

 **Francisco:** Por lo que escuche todos los demás cantaron canciones de diferentes tipos.

 **Leonardo:** ¿Y?

 **Francisco:** Y el folleto decía que solo se podía cantar canciones con tema de Halloween. Je pensé que lo habías leído Leo.

 **Leonardo:** ¿En qué parte dice eso?

 **Francisco:** Esta en la parte inferior con letras chicas. Es una pequeña trampa para los analfabetas.

 **Juan:** Entonces si podemos ganar.

 **Diego:** Pero el otro grupo canto Thriller y es una temática de Halloween.

 **Francisco:** Si pero ellos acaben de ser descalificados.

 **Leonardo:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Francisco:** Pregunte a uno de los encargados y me dijeron que en ese grupo hicieron playback y eso es trampa por lo que fueron descalificados.

 **Bart:** Entonces ¡ya la hicimos!

 **Diego:** Pero ¿estás seguro que funcionara?

 **Francisco:** Por supuesto además no tenemos muchas opciones que digamos. Recuerden que estamos aquí por causa de Bart.

 **Bart:** ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

 **Francisco:** Recuerda que por ti estamos aquí por esa broma que hiciste el Halloween pasado.

 **Mike:** Es cierto. Tu broma con esos niños fue demasiado.

 **Bart:** Hay por favor, no fue para tanto. Esos niños tienen la culpa, actuaban como si nunca hubieran visto un cadáver en su vida y ni siquiera era un real.

 **Diego:** Eran unos niños maldito enfermo.

 **Bart:** Vamos solo fueron cuerpos decapitados ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Era para animar la fiesta que por cierto era muy aburrida.

 **Leonardo:** Lo malo fue que esas cabezas después saltaron sobre ellos gritando y lanzando sangre y aunque era falsa los niños no lo sabían y por eso no pudimos recaudar fondos para nuestro salón y tuvimos que aceptar concursar en este concurso.

 **Bart:** Puff como si no se hubieran reído de esa broma además el chiste del Halloween es asustar y solo les di lo que querían.

 **Juan:** Si pero los niños querían ser asustados no traumatizados y sigo sin saber de dónde consigues todas tus cosas.

 **Bart:** Jejeje no hagas preguntas sino quieres saber la respuesta. Solo diré que conozco a alguien que conoce a otros jejeje.

 **Diego:** Abecés das miedo viejo.

 **Mike:** Buena da igual, tenemos que prepararnos y decirles que cambien nuestra canción.

 **Francisco:** De eso no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso y les dije que la cambiaran. Cuando pregunte por los demás concursantes.

 **Diego:** Que… lo hiciste antes decírnoslo.

 **Francisco:** Jeje sí. Pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora debemos salir.

 **Juan:** Eres un…

 **Presentador:** Últimos concursantes entran de tres minutos.

 **Francisco:** No hay tiempo. Ya nos toca. Démosle con todo chicos.

 **Mike:** Espera ¿y la coreografía?

 **Francisco:** Solo debemos hacer lo que hacían en la película lo más parecido que podamos eh improvisar algunas cosas. Ahora vamos, el público nos aguarda.

Los seis amigos subieron al escenario presentándose y dando la señal para que comenzara el espectáculo. En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una canción de suspenso acompañada de neblina que cubría todo el escenario con otros efectos especiales dando a entender que el show había comenzado, algunas figuras de monstruos aparecían juntos con algunas hojas secas que eran movidas por el viento de los ventiladores. Los chicos empezaron a cantar junto con su coreografía que gracias a la neblina y efectos especiales los hacían parecer m monstruos reales ocultos por todo el escenario.

 **Juan, Bart:** Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar.

Un extraño y gran país que se llama Halloween.

 **Mike, Diego:** Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

 **Leonardo:** Grito hostil en la oscuridad.

 **Mike, Bart:** Esto es Halloween, asustar es nuestro fin.

Ya verán como todo el mundo temblara.

 **Leonardo:** Gritos dan, gritos hasta el fin.

 **Francisco:** Así siempre es Halloween.

 **Bart:** Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder, ve mis dientes y ojos también.

 **Diego:** Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar, mírame bien no te voy a gustar.

 **Los seis:** Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

Halloween.  
Halloween.  
Halloween.  
Halloween.

 **Francisco:** ¡Qué lugar! ¡Qué emoción! Todos cantemos esta canción.

 **Bart:** Mi ciudad te fascinara y si te descuidas te sorprenderá.

 **Juan, Diego:** Ve por donde vas, ten cuidado al caminar.

Algo horrible te hará ¡Gritar!

 **Mike:** Esto es Halloween.

 **Leonardo:** El terror.

 **Bart:** Es nuestro fin.

 **Mike:** ¿Te asuste?

 **Leonardo:** Así será.

 **Diego, Leo:** Una vez, otra vez, todo aquí es al revés.

Bajo la luna en la oscuridad.

 **Francisco:** Vamos a gritar, gritos hasta el fin.

 **Bart:** Así siempre es Halloween.

 **Diego:** Soy el payaso que te hace llorar, **mírame bien te haz de acordar.**

 **Juan:** Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver.

Soy el viento que te hace estremecer.

 **Bart:** Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror, te hago soñar sueños de terror.

 **Los seis:** Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

Halloween.  
Halloween.  
Halloween.  
Halloween.

.

.

Sonido de música

.

.

 **Mike, Leo:** Presten todos mucha atención, sin temor no habrá diversión.

 **Juan:** El terror.

 **Bart:** Es nuestro fin.

 **Juan, Bart:** Así siempre es Halloween.

 **Bart:** Mi ciudad te fascinara y si te descuidas te sorprenderá.

 **Francisco, Diego:** Si el flaco Jack te encuentra y te atrapa.

 **Mike, Leo:** De un grito loco te dará un susto ¡mortal!...

 **Mike, Bart:** Esto es Halloween, gritos hasta el fin.

 **Diego, Juan:** Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar.

 **Leo, Juan, Diego, Bart, Mike:** EL REY JACK, EL GRAN REY DE NUESTRA CIUDAD.

TODOS DE PIE ANTE EL GRAN REY JACK, PUES.

 **Los seis:** Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

Halloween.  
Halloween.  
Halloween.  
Halloween.

 **Bart, Juan:** ¡Qué lugar! ¡Qué emoción! Todos cantemos esta canción.

 **Los seis:** La, la, la-la,la,la-la,la,la Halloween, Halloween.

La, la-la,la,la-la, la, la, Halloween, Halloween. La, la, la-la,la,la-la, la, la, Halloween, Halloween La, la, la, la, la, LA.

Después de cantar todos aplaudieron y más los niños que se encontraban viendo el espectáculo. Los chicos se agradecieron y se retiraron del escenario para descansar y esperar los resultados lo cual solo tardo diez minutos y todos los concursantes fueron llamados al escenario y tal como dijo Francisco el penúltimo grupo fue descalificado por playback y los demás aunque cantaron bien no ganaron por haber cantado canciones no referentes a la fiesta de Halloween lo que daba como ganadores a los seis amigos quien agradecieron y tomaron el premio que era un trofeo junto con una suma de dinero de cuarto dígitos, cosa que los alegro ya que tenían para los fondos de su salón y algo para ellos. Cuando todo termino fueron a descansar a la casa de Diego y festejar por su victoria.

Fin del flash back

 **Spike:** Jejeje que recuerdos y tal parece que se repite la historia aunque con ciertas diferencias (mira su cuerpo). Bueno a cantar que mi público me espera jejeje.

Tras decir eso escucho que la alcaldesa lo llamaba y él dejo el peluche en la caja con una nota de no tocar salió del telón saludando a todo el público quienes gritaron de la emoción, el joven dragón pudo ver Twilight y AppleJack quienes eran acompañadas por la princesa Luna que al saber que su amigo cantaría fue de inmediato para verlo para lo saludaban y animaban junto con sus demás amigas. Spike dio una pequeña sonrisa y procedió a presentarse.

 **Spike:** ¡HOLA A TODO PONIVILLE! ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL SHOW?!

 **Publico:** ¡Síííííííííííí!

 **Spike:** ¡PUES QUE INICIE EL ESPECTÁCULO! ¡ESTA VA PARA UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA! ¡DALE DJ!

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una música moderna pero al mismo tiempo suave que al público le agradaba. El joven dragón al ver que les gustaba procedió a cantar.

 **Spike:** Caprichosa eres tú, muchas veces lo sé. No te importan los demás.

Y quieres todo hacer a tu manera. ¿Por qué te comportas así?  
Y como una ilusión prefiere tu vivir en el pasado se fue  
Los ponis te de daña, no lo comprendes. Y te hacen llorar, angustiadas estás.  
Con los ponis nunca te entiendes ¡Pero sola nunca estarás!  
Porque yo estaré ahí. Ya veraz ¡aunque mil tormentas vendrán!  
Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida.  
Cuenta conmigo amor porque tú y yo ¡Uno solo seremos los dos!  
Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer. Mi valor va a protegerte mientras vivas aquí.  
.

(Sonido de música)

.  
Nada parece igual todo a cambiado ya mientras el tiempo vez pasar.  
Y yo tan solo sé, que al verte sonreír. Me haces sentir muy feliz.  
Y si en la oscuridad tú sientes soledad. Eternamente yo te cuidaré.  
Aunque el peligro ladre cerca de los dos. Yo estaré por ti, en la adversidad.  
¡Me jugare la vida para llevarte! ¡Donde siempre soñaste estar!  
¡Porque yo estaré ahí! ¡Lo sabrás cuando VEAS LAS NUBES LLEGAR!  
Cuando el frío te llegue hasta el alma ¡Más calor darán mis brazos!  
¡Contigo yo estaré! ¡Porque en ti TENGO LA ALEGRÍA DE VIVIR!  
Finalmente nada nos va a separar. Tu amor me da confianza.  
Nadie podrá hacer mal.

.

.  
(Sonido de música)

.

.  
Porque yo estaré ahí, ya veraz ¡aunque mil tormentas vendrán!  
Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida.  
Cuenta conmigo amor porque tú y yo ¡Uno solo seremos los dos!  
Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer. Mi valor va a protegerte mientras vivas aquí.  
Siempre… ¡Yo estaré!  
Sola… ¡No estarás!  
Siempre… ¡Yo estaré!  
Sola… ¡No estarás!

Al terminar la canción todo el público estaba encantado por la canción del joven dragón y muchos, la mayoría mujeres, gritaban su nombre. Decir que todos estaban encantando por su canción era poco ya que muchos quedaron conmovidos por esa canción y pedían otra. AppleJack también estaba que gritaba que cante otra; la princesa Luna estaba fascinada por el show que hizo su amigo, había escuchado de su hermana de la habilidad del joven dragón a la hora de cantar pero verlo en vivo era otra cosa y se alegraba de haberlo visto sin mencionar que el comentario que había dicho antes de cantar hizo que se emocionara haciendo que se sonrojara; Twilight también estaba fascinada por como su amigo escamoso cantó, a lo había visto cantar antes pero aun así le gustaba verlo cantar y al igual que la princesa Luna se emocionó por ese comentario eh inconscientemente coloco un casco en su pecho pensando que esa canción era para ella. Cuando el público se calmó un poco y Spike agradeció que su presencia y le dio espacio a la alcaldesa quien había subido al escenario para hablar con todo el público agradeciéndoles a todos y que continuaran con la festividad, el joven dragón se despidió de todos y fue tras bambalinas para descansar. Cogió el peluche que había dejado con anterioridad y bajo del escenario donde sus amigas lo estaban esperando para felicitarle por su show.

 **AppleJack:** Felicidades por ese espectáculo Spike. Lo hiciste muy bien.

 **Twilight:** AppleJack tiene razón Spike, cantaste de maravilla.

 **Luna:** Escuche de mi hermana que tenías un talento para esto y veo que no mentía Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje Gracias Luna (le vino una idea) por cierto toma (le da el peluche) es para ti.

 **Luna:** (Toma el peluche) ¿Para mí?

 **Spike:** Si, es un regalo para que me recuerdes y recuerdes esta noche Luna.

 **Luna:** (Lo abraza) Muchas gracias Spike estamos muy felices por el regalo (le da un beso en la mejilla).

 **Spike:** (Algo ruborizado por el acto de su amiga) Si, no hay de qué. Cuida a colmillos.

 **Luna:** ¿Colmillos?

 **Spike:** Si, es el nombre que le puse pero si quieres ponerle otro adelante. No hay problema.

 **Luna:** No, colmillos me gusta. Le queda a este amiguito, es muy lindo. Gracias Spike.

 **Spike:** Jeje cuando quieras amiga.

Tras ese acto la princesa Luna se despidió de su amigo y de las chicas yendo hacia su carruaje donde lo estaban esperando sus guardias quienes la llevaron devuelta a Canterlot. AppleJack también se despidió diciendo que tenía que llevar a su hermana menor y a su abuela devuelta a la granja para que descansara dejando al joven dragón y a la unicornio lavanda solos, Spike volteo a ver a su amiga quien tenía un pequeño puchero de celos debido al acto de su amigo hacia hermana de su mentora, cuando Spike le pregunto qué pasaba Twilight solo desvió la mirada diciendo que no era nada cosa dejo a nuestro protagonista confuso por la actuar de su amiga. Ambos amigos también decidieron volver a casa ya que el sueño les estaba llegando así que caminaron directo a la biblioteca, por el camino muchos ponis saludaban y felicitaban al joven dragón por su show y algunas ponis lo saludaban coquetamente cosa que no le agradaba mucho a cierta poni lavanda haciendo que tenga un tic nervioso en su ojo que hizo que apuraran el paso diciendo que tenía sueño y quería descansar a lo que el joven dragón asintió y apuraron el paso. Al llegar se retiraron sus disfraces y fueron a su cuarto a descansar hasta que la unicornio lavanda detuvo al joven dragón.

 **Twilight:** Aguarda ahí Spike.

 **Spike:** Que ocurre Twi.

 **Twilight:** No olvides que tienes que pagar por las groserías que dijiste esta noche.

 **Spike:** \- Me lleva – Vamos Twilight, las dije por como trataron a Luna. Estoy justificado.

 **Twilight:** De acuerdo, te perdonare las que dijiste en el pueblo pero no la que dijiste en la casa de Fluttershy así que pon un moneda.

 **Spike:** No tan rápido Sparkle, tu también dijiste una grosería así que no eres tan inocente (le da una sonrisa de victoria).

 **Twilight:** Bu-bueno yo *ejem* eso fue un accidente.

 **Spike:** Si como no pero qué tal si hacemos un trato.

 **Twilight:** ¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

 **Spike:** Haré como que no escuche tu grosería y tu harás como que no escuchaste la mía ¿hecho?

 **Twilight:** (Suspira resignada) Hecho.

 **Spike:** Bien. Ahora que todo está arreglado vamos a dormir.

Después de acepta el acuerdo ambos amigos subieron los escalones y fueron a sus respectivas camas para descansar. Cuando Twilight estuvo dormida Spike salió de su canasta con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido y bajo las escaleras con cautela abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca para salir de ella dejando la puerta junta sin cerrar y correr hacia un prado rocoso con un objetivo en mente. Al llegar entro a una cueva subterránea buscando a ciertos perros diamantes que le servían, cuando los encontró los canes lo saludaron llamándolo alfa cosa que sorprendió un poco al joven dragón pero no le dio importancia ya que ese era el título para el jefe de una manada y ya que él era su nuevo jefe era normal que lo llamaran de esa manera pero aun así les pregunto el porqué lo llamaban así y el antiguo líder de nombre Rover quien era acompañado de sus dos amigos Fido y Spot solo confirmaron su pensamiento cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa al joven dragón para después ponerse serio, se acercó a sus subordinados diciéndoles que les tenía un trabajo y que trajeras cuerdas y cadenas y que lo siguieran. Los perros diamantes no objetaron y trajeron todo lo que su alfa les ordeno y lo siguieron fuera de su cueva subterránea directo hacia el bosque Everfree donde se encontraba la estatua de Nightmare moon, cuando llegaron al lugar de la estatua el joven dragón ordeno que la amarraran con fuerza cosa que los perros obedecieron de inmediato amarando la estatua de la princesa de las pesadillas con fuerza. Al ver que la sujetaron con fuerza nuestro protagonista procedió a darles una orden.

 **Spike:** Y bien chicos ¡TIREN!

Los perros diamante jalaron con fuerza las cuerdas y cadenas tirando la estatua de Nightmare moon al suelo partiéndola entres pedazos para después saltar sobre ella y romperla haciéndola pedazos eh imposible de reconstruirla para el gusto del joven dragón quien ordeno que también destruyeran también el soporte donde estaba colocada la estatua y de inmediato lo hicieron dejando nada de ella. Cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado el perros diamante se dirigieron a su líder colocándose en frente de él para esperar nuevas órdenes, Rover el antiguo líder de la manada se le acercó para preguntarle que debían de hacer ahora.

 **Rover:** Bien jefe, la estatua fue destruida. Cual será nuestra siguiente misión.

 **Spike:** Por el momento vallan y descansen en sus hogares que mañana comenzaremos con la recolección de gemas, hemos descuidado esa parte y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Llevare cosas que necesitaran para que aceleremos esto y los quiero frescos y listos para el trabajo ¿entendido?

 **Todos:** ¡Si alfa!

 **Rover:** ¿A cuáles minas iremos mañana?

 **Spike:** Eso se los diré mañana, no te preocupes. Pronto tendrás tantas gemas que podrás nadar en ellas.

 **Rover:** Entendido jefe.

 **Spike:** Bien ahora váyanse y descanse que mañana será un largo día.

 **Todos:** ¡Si señor S!

Por fin termine este capítulo, lamento la demora pero tuve muchas cosas que me mantuvieron ocupado como por ejemplo mis exámenes que no me dejaban tranquilo en especial mis padres. Pero también tuve otras cosas como por ejemplo mi cumpleaños que fue el 15 y ahora oficialmente tengo 10 años de vida jejeje. También fui a ver la película de los vengadores que todo el mundo me decían que sería la mejor de toda la franquicia. Todas esas cosas me mantuvieron ocupado y por eso me mantuvieron entretenido, quería publicarlo el 15 pero como fue mi cumpleaños no pudo sin embargo debo decir que mi mejor regalo es ver que a más personas les gusta mi historia y eso me motiva escribir más. Otra cosa que quería decir es que me cree un Facebook para esta y más historia que vendrán en un futuro no muy lejano (espero) sinceramente no veía mucho de utilidad para esto pero un amigo que también mira My Little pony y lee otros fics me lo sugirió para poner imágenes del mis fics y cosas así, así que le hice caso y aquí esta, el face se llama Ryûnosuke Kurai lo sé es muy diferente al nombre que tengo aquí pero cuando intente me salía que debía poner un nombre de persona y no un apodo, le pregunte si se podía cambiar pero me dijo que no por política de Facebook o algo así que me dijo que ponga otro nombre y termine con este aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido el nombre que tengo en esta página. Es obvio que no es mi nombre el real, solo lo cree para probar que tal es esto. Digo esto porque espero que respeten mi privacidad, no me gusta que hablar sobre mi vida personal si no es necesario. Otra cosa que quería decir y esto va para Casaybronyfanfic es que agradezco que hayas publicado mi historia en tu canal y no me molesta que lo sigas haciendo de hecho me alegra ya que así más gente vera esta historia que le puse mucho esfuerzo, cuando me enviaste ese mensaje hace tiempo te busque por YouTube para ver si tenías un canal ya que no te encontré en fanfiction y me tome la libertad de ver algunos de tus vídeos y te digo que me gustaron mucho, me gustaría que habláramos por Facebook para poder ver sobre futuros vídeos y consejos para mejores mi historia y las futuras, también para aclarar algunas cosas, sinceramente me gustó mucho como los subiste y espero que lo sigas haciendo, tienes mi permiso y agradecimiento por hacer que más gente conozca esta historia y sepan de esta página donde público. Bueno creo que eso sería todo, no los quiero aburrir más, pronto publicare otro cap y espero que les guste. Les recomiendo el canal Casaybronyfanfic tiene buenos vídeos, ahora que pronto terminaran mis exámenes tendré más tiempo solo pido algo de paciencia y espero que sigan apoyando y leyendo esta historia que pronto llegaran capítulos más emocionantes y sin más que decir me despido.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Nueva vida

Capítulo 26: La hermandad de los cascos.

Era un nuevo día en el tranquilo y pequeño pueblo de Poniville y como era de costumbre nuestro protagonista se levantaba temprano para iniciar con sus entrenamientos matutino solo que esta vez se había levantado más temprano de lo normal siendo que el sol apenas podía verse y además sus ejercicios eran más fuertes duplicando sus ejercicios físicos siendo que apenas podía completarlos dado a su tamaño y corta edad que tenía su cuerpo, también ahora en vez de golpear los árboles para practicar sus katas esta vez los hacía en una roca hasta cansarse. Al inicio se levantaba antes que salga el sol pero él había decidió descansar un poco más para tener más energías sin embargo ahora decidió volverá levantarse como antes y aumentar sus entrenamientos. Golpeaba y pateaba consecutivamente la roca con golpes precisos hasta el punto de que sus garras y piernas estaban rojas, si no fueran por sus duras escamas estaría sangrando, su cuerpo le dolía pero ignoro el dolor para seguir entrenando. Después de golpear la roca prosiguió con practicar su fuego escupiéndolo en la misma roca, lanzo su fuego con todas sus fuerzas para quedar sin aliento para volver a intentarlo hasta dejar la roca como un carbón después de haber lanzado tres grandes llamaradas de fuego esmeralda, Spike podía lanzar mas fuego sin embargo el haberse sobre exigido con sus ejercicios y que además utilizo todas sus fuerzas para usar su fuego creando unas llamaradas más grandes de las que podía lanzar lo agotaron mucho no obstante siguió practicando. Siguió así hasta quedar exhausto y cayó al suelo de cara con fuerza, intento pararse pero el cansancio y el dolor ya le estaban pasando factura aun así con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban volvió a pararse con mucho esfuerzo, su cara mostraba fatiga y cansancio pero ¿Cuál era el motivo de todo este fuerzo? Simple, el solo recordar su batalla contra Discord lo enfurecía ya que él lo consideraba humillante y denigrante ya que no podía enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes sin la ayuda de las pociones y aun así no les ganaba como se demostró en su batalla con Discord, el draconequus solo había jugado con él y el golpe que le dio fue porque se confió demás. Por eso y más el joven dragón había decidido aumentar su entrenamiento para no volver a perder y depender de pociones o de alguien más. Con eso en mente se puso de pie eh intento volver a utilizar su fuego sin embargo este no salía eh intento dar un golpe a la roca pero en ese instante volvió a caer, su cuerpo ya no podía hacer más esfuerzo, había sobrepasado su límite y ahora no podía moverse. Se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos mientras maldecía el no poder ser más fuerte. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se puso de pie y camino hacia la biblioteca donde al entrar se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a preparar el desayuno no sin antes ponerse la ropa de su amiga Rarity le había hecho por haber luchado contra Discord además se colocó sus cuchillas ocultas en sus antebrazos ocultas por las mangas de su sudadera y guardar en su monedero los bits que tenía guardados además de un par de joyas y la cámara que llevo a la gran gala del galope, ya con el desayuno listo para comer y a tiempo ya que su amiga lavanda estaba bajan do las escaleras en ese instante captando el olor de la comida.

 **Twilight:** Buenos días Spike.

 **Spike:** Buenos días Twilight, el desayuno ya está liso. Come antes de que se enfrié.

 **Twilight:** Gracias, se ve deliciosos Spike. Por cierto Spike ¿y esas ropas?

 **Spike:** ¿No te acuerdas? Me las hizo Rarity ya que decidí usar ropa más seguido – además son más útiles los bolsillos para guardar cosas y así no parezco un exhibicionista aunque aquí nadie usa ropa -.

 **Twilight:** Si así te sientes más cómodo entonces no hay problema.

Ambos amigos disfrutaron de la comida hecha por el joven dragón y al terminar Spike recogió los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos, mientras lavaba los platos pensaba en lo que haría este día más específicamente como llevaría sus planes a cabo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no podía retrasarse más así que pensó detenidamente todo sin dejar nada de lado. Al terminar fue a limpiar la biblioteca y ordenar los libros, cuando estuvo por colocar un libro en su estante sintió un dolor en su brazo que hizo que soltara el libro haciendo que cayera al suelo. El joven dragón sintió como cada vez que quería hacer fuerza sus músculos se contraían y se tensaban producto de sobre exigirse en sus ejercicios, afortunadamente su amiga no había escuchado el ruido y Spike pudo levantarlo y colocarlo en su lugar. Fue a sentarse un momento para descansar su cuerpo masajeando su brazo y demás extremidades debido a que le dolían un poco y supo que mañana le dolería aún más, cuando el dolor bajo fue terminar su trabajo. Al terminar fue donde su amiga para decirle que se tomaría el día libre y que volvería para preparar la cena, Twilight iba a preguntarle a donde iría pero recordó que ya no se inmiscuiría en la vida privada de su amigo y solo dijo que tuviera cuidado a lo que el joven dragón solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca directo en donde se encontraban sus trabajadores. Fue lo más rápido que le era posible, aun le dolían todos sus músculos por su excesivo entrenamiento, sin embargo ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo y se apresuró en llegar. Cuando estuvo en la zona rocosa entró por la entrada subterránea y se dirigió dónde estaban los perros diamantes quienes se encontraban jugando con una piedras con si fueran canicas, se acercó a ellos para llamar su atención.

 **Spike:** Veo que se están divirtiendo ¿no es así chicos?

 **Rover:** Alpha, que bueno verlo.

 **Fido:** No es preocupo que no volviera.

 **Spike:** No se preocupen por eso, estuve indispuesto debido a ciertos sucesos que pasaron en el pueblo pero ahora ya estoy bien.

 **Spot:** ¿Se refiere cuando las nubes se pusieron rosas y los campos coloridos con las montañas flotando?

 **Spike:** Valla, están bien informados.

 **Rover:** Si jefe. Cuando eso paso todos nosotros nos refugiamos aquí abajo hasta que toda esa locura pasara.

 **Spike:** Bueno, no deben de preocuparse por eso. El culpable ya fue vencido y todo regreso a la normalidad. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 **Rover:** Entendido jefe, cuáles son nuestras órdenes.

 **Spike:** Quiero que ustedes tres me acompañes junto con una gran carreta, traeremos unas herramientas que ordené para ayudarnos en nuestro trabajo. A los demás perros dígales que esperen en la superficie con todos los carros de mina que puedan traer, volveremos con las herramientas y las llevaremos a las siguientes minas. Extraeremos todas las joyas que se encuentren ahí sin dejan una. Perdimos mucho tiempo y no podemos perder más. También un grupo de perros diamantes me acompañaran a esa montaña que vimos hace unos días, con las herramientas podremos hacer un pequeños almacén donde pondremos las gemas que me corresponden ¿eh sido claro? (pone una mirada seria).

 **Rover:** Muy claro jefe ¿o no chicos?

 **Fido:** Claro señor S. Claro como el agua.

 **Spot:** No le fallaremos alfa.

 **Spike:** Excelente. Bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos con las herramientas.

Tras decir eso el joven dragón camino directo hacia la salida seguido de los tres perros diamantes, por el camino se encontraron con otros perros diamantes con su típica armadura que al captar el olor de su alfa salieron para saludarlo. El joven dragón solo saludo y le dio una señal a Rover para que les dijera el plan quien entendió y les aviso a los perros diamantes y que es dijeran a los demás, al escuchar esas órdenes solo asintieron y se fueron para decirles a los demás. Los cuatro individuos al salir de la cueva subterránea siguieron al joven dragón quienes lo guiaba donde estaba su amigo el herrero. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la fragua del enorme poni quien se encontraba trabajando que al verlos se sorprendió un poco y detuvo su trabajo, le sorprendió ver al joven dragón acompañado de tres grandes perros que con solo verlos supo de inmediato que eran perros diamantes. Al principio se preocupó por su pequeño amigo ya que conocía como eran los perros diamantes y sabía lo que hacían y pensó que lo tenían como un rehén para hacerlo buscar gemas para ellos, estuvo por ir para ayudarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo como el joven dragón levanto su garra derecha haciendo que sus acompañantes se detuvieran, eso le dejo bien en claro que su pequeño amigo no era un rehén como él pensaba y en realidad él era quien tenía el mando así que se relajó un poco y espero a que su pequeño amigo se acercara.

 **Herrero:** Veo que trajiste a unos amigos chico.

 **Spike:** Jeje yo diría más trabajadores que amigos.

 **Herrero:** No puedo creer que tengas a perros diamantes trabajando para ti, quiero decir, ellos solo obedecen a su perro líder y que te hagan caso significa que tú eres su nuevo alfa.

 **Spike:** Así es. Ocurrieron unas cosas y llegamos a un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio

 **Herrero:** Ya veo, aun así me sorprende el hecho de que te obedezcan. Normalmente ellos solo obedecen a su perro líder y no se juntan con otras especies.

 **Spike:** Que te puedo decir, tengo mis trucos.

 **Herrero:** Jaja eso parece chico, bueno creo que has venido por tu pedido ¿no?

 **Spike:** Así es ¿lo tienes listo?

 **Herrero:** Por supuesto voy por ellas (entra en un cuarto y sale con las herramientas) aquí están amiguito. Tal y como las pediste para tus… amigos.

 **Spike:** Jeje si, gracias (hace una señal a los perros y ellos van).

 **Rover:** ¿Si jefe?

 **Spike:** Carguen estas herramientas en la carreta y llévenselas a los demás.

 **Spot:** Como ordene alfa (se llevan las herramientas).

 **Spike:** Bueno aquí está la otra mitad del pago por las herramientas como acordamos. Nos veremos luego (se va).

 **Herrero:** ¡Espera dragoncito!

 **Spike:** (Se detiene) ¿Si? ¿Algún problema?

 **Herrero:** Quisiera hablar contigo un momento ahora que tus nuevos amigos no están cerca. No tomara mucho tiempo.

 **Spike:** (Se acerca al herrero) ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir?

 **Herrero:** Puedo ver que hiciste a los perros diamantes tus nuevos empleados para conseguir gemas, no sé como pero lo hiciste y eso no se ve muy a menudo. Eres más de lo que aparentas chico.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Solo los estoy ayu…

 **Herrero:** No creas que no me di cuenta dragoncito. Me pediste herramientas de minerías para unos amigos tuyos y esos amigos resultaron ser perros diamantes, ellos buscan gemas y los dragones también quieren las gemas. No es muy difícil unir dos más dos sabes. Esos perros ahora te obedecen y estoy seguro que lo hacen porque llegaste a un acuerdo con ellos que involucra grandes cantidades de gemas aunque no se el porque me pediste esas cuchillas.

 **Spike:** Valla, que comes que adivinas.

 **Herrero:** Jeje tengo lo mío, normalmente no me involucro que lo que hacen mis clientes o en lo que me pidan pero al ver esto se me vino una idea que nos puede beneficiar a ambos.

 **Spike:** Te escucho.

 **Herrero:** Mira a mí me gusta mi trabajo y a ti te vendría bien un herrero. De seguro necesitaras más herramientas para conseguir gemas y yo puedo brindártelas pero también te puedo brindarte otras cosas. Al parecer te gustan las armas, lo pude notar por las cuchillas que me pediste hace tiempo y yo te puedo brindar ese tipo de cosas de mejor calidad aunque claro eso tiene un precio un poco más elevado ya que le material es exportado, obviamente te daré una muestra del material para que veas que no miento además de que seré discreto con todo esto. Esta oferta es única chico.

 **Spike:** Interesante, pero ¿por qué no le ofreciste lo mismo a las princesas? Con tus habilidades en la herrería de seguro estarían encantadas.

 **Herrero:** Lo hice, sin embargo en épocas de paz no es necesaria la producción de armamento mucho menos con materiales raros. No es como si la era oscura volviera y por esa razón estoy aquí, los soldados en Canterlot usan armaduras y algunas lanzas pero son de materiales comunes. Yo ofrezco mejor calidad.

 **Spike:** ¿Era oscura?

 **Herrero:** Se dice que fue en una época muy antigua donde se desato una gran guerra, es tan antigua que nadie sabe el porqué se inició. Se dice que dejó devastado gran parte del reino y otros reinos. Ya nadie lo recuerda y tampoco aparecen en los libros, solo los que la vivieron la recuerdan y se las contaron a sus hijos como un gran secreto, mi padre me la contó como lo hizo su padre y así hasta llegar a quien la vivió, por un tiempo no la creí pero oye toda historia, mito, cuento o relato tiene algo de verdad ¿no?

 **Spike:** Eso es cierto – valla, así que algo así pasó en este mundo. Eso nunca lo mencionaron, cada vez tengo más interés -.

 **Herrero:** Si bueno eso fue hace mucho tiempo y quien la escuche de seguro no la creerá y bueno ¿aceptas mi oferta?

 **Spike:** Mmmmm claro, aceptó la oferta. Después de todo necesitare más cosas en un futuro.

 **Herrero:** Entonces tenemos un trato chico.

 **Spike:** Así es. Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Creo que nunca nos presentamos formalmente, el mío es Spike.

 **Herrero:** Jajaja es cierto. El mío es Forged Steel joven Spike, es un placer.

 **Spike:** El placer es mío señor Steel.

 **Forged:** Jaja no hay que ser tan formales chico, después de todo somos socios ¿no?

 **Spike:** Jeje buen punto. Bueno me despido, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Forged.

 **Forged:** Igualmente Spike.

Ambos nuevos socios se despidieron para continuar con sus asuntos. Le joven dragón se dirigió hacia los perros diamantes que se quedaron esperándolo al ver que no iba con ellos, Spike solo dijo hablo un rato con el herrero sobre unos asuntos cosa que sus acompañantes aceptaron y retomaron su camino. Mientras caminaban el joven dragón se quedó pensando sobre lo que dijo su nuevo amigo, esa era oscura le llamaba mucho la atención ya que nunca fue mencionada en la serie o dicha por algún poni. Desde que llego descubrió ciertas cosas que nunca fueron mencionadas y ahora una nueva se unía a la lista, sin embargo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto ya que dudaba mucho en encontrar alguna información sobre aquello y decidió seguir con lo suyo. Al llegar pudo ver a todos los perros diamantes con los carros de minas, Spike dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a todos ellos para darles las indicaciones.

 **Spike:** ¡Muy bien señoritas, hoy día tendremos mucho trabajo así que aligeraremos esto! ¡Se dividirán en cuatro grupos; Equipo alfa, omega, delta y beta! ¡Equipo alfa irán con Rover! ¡Equipo omega con Spot! ¡Equipo delta con Fido! ¡Y el equipo beta conmigo! ¡Quiero esas minas vacías y las quiero para ayer! ¡¿Eh sido claro?!

 **Todos:** ¡Si alfa!

 **Spike:** ¡Bien! ¡Rover tráeme tres pergaminos y una pluma ahora!

 **Rover:** Enseguida jefe.

El perro diamante entro lo más rápido posible a la cueva subterránea en busca de lo pedido por el joven dragón, al encontrarlo salió y fue donde estaba su jefe entregándole lo pedido. Spike empezó a dibujar en cada pergamino la ubicación de las minas diferentes en cada pergamino, cuando tenía tiempo pudo memorizar las ubicaciones de cada una de las minas en caso de alguna emergencia. En cada pergamino colocó la ubicación de las minas más cercanas, no todas obviamente ya que no quería correr el riesgo de que esos perros se pasaran de listos y le robaran las gemas. Al terminar le entrego un pergamino a cada líder de equipo con las ubicaciones de diferentes minas.

 **Spike:** ¡Bien! ¡Lleven a sus equipos a esas ubicaciones! ¡Ahí están las ubicaciones de las minas! ¡No dejen ni una gema! ¡¿Entendieron?!

 **Los tres:** ¡Si Jefe!

 **Spike:** ¡Y que esperan! ¡¿Una invitación?! ¡Muévanse! ¡Vallan a aganarse el sueldo!

 **Rover:** ¡Ya oyeron al jefe! ¡MUÉVANSE!

Tras oír esas palabras la manada cogió las herramientas que estaban en la carreta y se dividieron en cuarto grupos y se fueron con sus respectivos líderes, los que se quedaron con Spike esperaron sus órdenes con sus herramientas listas a lo que el joven dragón les indico que lo siguieran. Caminaron hasta llegar a las montañas y se dirigió a la que estaba bien oculta y les indico que hicieran un agujero de tres metros de alto y dos de ancho para después hacer un pasaje hasta el centro de la montaña y crear un gran almacén para sus gemas con un cráter para colocarlas, los perros diamantes solo obedecieron y empezaron con su labor tal y como se los había ordenado el joven dragón. Spike se sentó en una roca viendo con una sonrisa como sus trabajadores lo obedecían, mientras los veía se puso a pensar en cómo evitaría de que alguien descubra sus escondite ya que de seguro alguien podría encontrar este lugar por casualidad. Se quedó pensando hasta que uno de los perros se le acercó para avisarle de que ya habían terminado con el trabajo a lo que Spike se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez y decido ver si era verdad, por el camino los perros diamantes le informaron que encontraron algunas gemas un tanto diferentes a las normales cosa que a nuestro protagonista le llamo la atención y quiso verlas. Al entrar por el pasaje de la montaña pudo ver que estaba muy bien hecho y era muy largo si no fueran porque los perros diamantes colocaron unas antorchas con algunos faroles no podría ver nada por la oscuridad cosa que le agrado, al llegar al centro de la montaña pudo ver su nuevo almacén terminado. Era sumamente amplio y grande, era tan grande que si lo ampliaban más podrían hacia el exterior de la montaña. Otra cosa notoria era que había un cráter en medio que iba de extremo a extremo, si lo llenaba de agua seria como ver un gran lago, si sumaba altura y anchura de la cueva junto con la del cráter llegarían a medir tres dragones adultos. Spike estaba feliz al ver el trabajo terminado, se adentró dentro de la cueva y con cuidado bajo hasta legar al centro del cráter y pudo ver a los demás perros diamantes esperándolo junto con un pequeño grupo de gemas. Cuando estuvo en el centro pudo ver las gemas solo que estas gemas eran diferentes a las usuales; la mitad eran pequeños diamantes solo que estos eran totalmente blancos con un gran brillo que podría seguir a cualquiera si se les quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo, era como ver las estrellas más brillantes del universo y la otra mitad eran diamantes de tamaño normal con la diferencia de que eran multicolores y tenían un brillo como el del arcoíris. Sin duda había encontrado un gran botín y lo mejor era que al parecer los perros diamantes no sabían lo que eran o mejor dicho no sabían el valor de esas gemas aunque el tampoco sabia exactamente su valor comerciales pero con solo verlas sabía que tenían y valor sumamente grande y lo mejor era que estaban justamente en su almacena así que eran suyas y no afectaba al trato que hizo con los perros sin embargo debía de tener cuidado para evitar que se creara conflictos por este pequeño descubrimiento. Con una mirada tranquila se acercó a las gemas y cogió una gema de cada grupo y se las comió; primero comió el pequeño diamante y pudo notar que eran algo frías y refrescante como si hubiera comido una súper menta ya que al soplar pudo ver su aliento con cierto brillo en cambio la gema de multicolores al comérsela tenía diferentes sabores sabor, mejor dicho multisabores, no le sorprendió mucho ya que al ver que como tenía todos los colores del arcoíris era de suponerse que tenga más de un sabor, era como una ensalada de frutas dándole un sabor único y delicioso. Estuvo tentado de comerse una mas no obstante recordó su misión y se contuvo ya que si se las comía perdería una gran fortuna ya que se estaría comiendo su dinero así que se abstuvo y se mantuvo controlado. Pensó detenidamente cada palabra que usaría frente a sus perros para evitar sospechas y cuando ya sabía que decir dirigió su mirada hacia los perros diamante que lo veían intrigados y algo curiosos por comerse esas gemas.

 **Spike:** Tal parece que son más de alimento que algo de valor.

 **Perro:** ¿A qué se refiere alfa?

 **Spike:** Verán, existen muchos tipos de gemas como ya deben de saber. Algunas de valor por su rareza o tamaño y otras no por no ser tan pedidas, están son más de alimento para dragones ósea que pertenecen a las de menor valor, lo sé porque al comerme una de cada una note que no son como las otras gemas lo que significa que su valor es menor y sirven más como aperitivo de dragón por su sabor tan peculiar.

 **Perro:** Entiendo alfa. Entonces están le pertenecen a usted ya que es usted un dragón y estaban en su almacén lo que significa que son solo suyas.

 **Spike:** \- Valla aprenden rápido – Así es chico. Bueno ya que terminaron volvamos, traigamos mis gemas a este lugar.

 **Todos:** ¡Si alfa!

Tras decir eso el joven dragón se dirigió hacia la salido saliendo del cráter y dirigiéndose al pasaje de su nuevo almacén seguido del equipo beta como él los llamaba y salieron de la montaña y se dirigieron a donde estaba los demás no sin antes ocultar la entrada con arbustos y algunas enredaderas que estaban en la montaña ocultando en su totalidad la entrada, Spike para no olvidar cual montaña era marco algunos árboles con sus garras. Después continuo su camino con sus acompañantes, primero se dirigieron a la ubicación del equipo alfa y gracias al olfato de los perros diamantes los encontraron. Spike se acercó a Rover quien lo saludo a lo que el joven dragón respondió de igual modo y le pidió el informe de la extracción de las gemas en las minas. Rover le informo que esta era la última mina que habían en su mapa y las demás ya habían terminado con ellas dejándolas vacías y sin una sola gemas además de que ya estaban por terminar con esta mina, los carros de minas que tenían estaban repletos de gemas y aún faltaban los que estaban dentro de la mina. Spike dio una sonrisa y felicito a Rover por cumplir con su labor cosa que Rover agradeció con gran orgullo y movió su cola en señal de felicidad al ver que su jefe estaba complacido por su desempeño. Esperaron unos minutos y vieron salir a los últimos perros con los últimos carros de minas repletas de gemas avisando de que ya no había más gemas adentro. Spike estuvo feliz por esa noticia y le ordenó a Rover de que las llevara a la entrada de la cueva subterránea, Rover solo asintió y se fue donde los demás perros para llevarlos junto con las gemas.

Spike se fue con su equipo en donde estaba el escuadrón omega quienes ya habían terminado de excavar y se encontraban descansando, al ver al joven dragón todo el escuadrón junto con su líder fueron a recibirlo. Spike le pregunto a Spot si quedaba alguna gema a lo que el perro diamante negó diciendo que esta era la última mina que tenía en su mapa y que habían extraído hasta lo más profundo todas las gemas de cada mina. El joven dragón sonrió y le dio la misma orden que le dio a Rover y los perros obedecieron retirándose del lugar junto con todas las gemas recolectadas.

El joven dragón fue donde estaba el último equipo, tardaron un poco en llegar ya que estaban un poco lejos. Mientras caminaba pensaba en como las vendería hasta que recordó cierto suceso que pasaría dentro de unas semanas, suceso que podría serle beneficioso y podría sacarle ventaja. Siguieron caminando y pudieron divisar al equipo delta con su líder revisando cada carro de mina que había, el joven dragón noto que ese perro diamante de nombre Spot era alguien muy organizado cosa que le agradaba. Se acercó al equipo haciendo notar su presencia, el pequeño perro al verlo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirlo haciendo un saludo militar cosa que a Spike le dio algo de gracia y le devolvió el saludo. Spot de inmediato le dio el informe de su trabajo diciéndole de que ya había terminado de extraer hasta la última gema de cada mina, el joven dragón felicito al pequeño perro quien agito la cola en señal de felicidad. Spike sonrió y le dio la misma orden que le dio a los dos equipos anteriores y el pequeño Spot asintió y se llevó a su equipo con los carros de minas seguido por su alfa.

Por el camino Spike noto que los tres perros diamantes Rover, Fido y Spot tenían personalidades algo diferentes; el primero era alguien algo listo y de actitud algo orgullosa, el segundo era alguien más callado y el tercero era alguien más obediente y sumiso sin embargo los tres eran leales y no desobedecían sus órdenes, asumió que so se debía a que como eran perros obedecerían las ordenes de su líder como lo había dicho Forged, ellos solo obedecen a su líder aun así no se confiara ni bajaría la guardia ya que no quería correr ese riesgo de confiarse demás.

Al llegar vieron a los otros dos equipos esperándolo pacientemente. Al estar todos los equipos Spike procedió a felicitarlos por su desempeño cosa que todas agradecieron.

 **Spike:** Díganme ¿tuvieron algún problema en las mina?

 **Spot:** Negativo jefe. No hubo ningún problema.

 **Fido:** Mi equipo extrajo todas las gemas sin dejar ni una sola.

 **Rover:** Excavamos hasta lo más profundo en busca de más gemas y cuando no encontramos nada continuamos con la siguiente mina.

 **Spike:** Excelente. Sin embargo aún quedan otras minas por explorar, pero ahora podremos relajarnos un poco.

 **Rover:** Así es y todo gracias a usted jefe.

 **Fido:** Es cierto jefe.

 **Spot:** Tenemos tantas gemas como nos lo había prometido.

 **Spike:** Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra chico. Les prometí tantas gemas que podrían jubilarse en poco tiempo y lo cumplí.

 **Rover:** Y cumplió jefe. Tenemos tantas gemas que ya no necesitamos más y todo gracias a usted.

 **Spike:** Que quieren decir.

 **Rover:** Lo que queremos decir es que la próxima mina que excavemos no necesitaremos de esas gemas, puede quedarse con las gemas que encontremos.

 **Spike:** ¿Seguros? No sería gusto si me quedara con toda las gemas.

 **Rover:** Nosotros tenemos demasiadas gemas. Tenemos diez veces más que las que teníamos antes de que esa poni quejosa nos quitara nuestras gemas. Ahora hay tantas que no sabemos qué hacer con ellas, por eso le decimos esto.

 **Spike:** Esta bien pero si en algún momento necesitan de gemas saben que honrare el trato que hicimos.

 **Rover:** Lo sabemos jefe y por eso le seguiremos sirviendo.

 **Fido:** Así es jefe. No lo dejaremos.

 **Spot:** Solo de la orden jefe y nosotros la obedeceremos.

 **Spike:** Muy bien, entonces vamos a terminar con nuestro trabajo.

Tras decir eso les indico que dividieran las ganancias como habían acordado para después llevar las gemas del joven dragón hacia su nuevo almacén además de las que ya tenía guardadas en la cueva subterránea de los perros diamantes. Se dirigieron hacia el escondite guiados por el joven dragón que al ver las marcas de sus garras en aquel árbol supo que había llegado indicando que quitaras los arbustos que tapaban la entrada y procedieron a llevar las gemas adentro de la montaña, Spike entró dentro de la cueva para movilizar el pequeño botín que había encontrado para moverlos hacia un lado para evitar que se mezclaran con las demás gemas ya que tenía planes para ellas además de evitar que los demás perros las vieran ya que no quería correr riesgo innecesario. Al ver que todas sus gemas ya estaban ahí noto que estaba algo oscuro el lugar y les pidió a sus subordinados que colocaran un candelabro de techo para iluminar el lugar a lo que los perros diamantes asintieron y colocaron el candelabro en el centro del techo iluminando todo el lugar que gracias a las gemas tenían mejor iluminación del lugar. Todos salieron del lugar al ver que no falta ni una sola gema, el joven dragón pensó en ponerle más seguridad a su almacén y les dijo a los perros diamantes que modificaran la entrada de modo que solo él pueda abrirla y cerrarla por dentro y por fuera, les dio todos los detalles de cómo lo quería a lo que los perros diamantes asintieron y procedieron a trabajar. Con las indicación del joven dragón colocaron un mecanismo que consistía en una pequeña palanca colocada en un agujero en la montaña que habían hecho los perros diamantes para colocarla que solo alguien con manos o en este caso garras pueda activarla tanto por dentro como por afuera, al activarla hacia que las dos rocas que tapaban la entrada se movieran hacia lados opuestos dando paso a la cueva. También la palanca estaba oculta con una roca tapándola y con los arbustos y enredadera la ocultaron bien como con la entrada de su almacén ya terminado sin embargo supo que tenía que colocar más cosas para evitar que alguien se acercara al lugar y ya tenía una idea de cómo lograr eso dando una sonrisa siniestra.

Al haber terminado con su labor nuestro protagonista regreso junto con los perros diamantes a la cueva subterránea donde al llegar se despidió de sus trabajadores y regreso al pueblo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro escamoso. Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al pueblo y se dirigió hacia la tienda donde había comprado la cámara, al entrar se dirigió hacia el mostrador y le dijo al poni encargado que quería revelar unas fotos y procedió a entregarle la cámara al poni a lo que cogió la cámara y dijo que en unos minutos estarían listas las fotos y si desea puede esperar. Spike asintió y dijo que volvería ya que iría a pasear por el parque hasta que estén listas las fotos además de indicarle que quería una copia de cierta foto que le mostró, el poni asintió y procedió a llevar la cámara al cuarto oscuro para revelar las fotos mientras que otro poni tomaba su lugar. El joven dragón salió de la tienda y se dirigió al parque donde vio un poni que vendía helados y se le acercó para pedir un helado de fresa pagándole con una gema de color dorada amarillenta, el poni le dio su vuelto que sorprendió un poco al joven dragón ya que no era tanto y eso que era una gema. Al pensarlo lo atribuyo a que seguramente esa gema no era tan valiosa y por eso pudo usarla para comprarse un helado, pensó que tal vez si usaba otra gema el poni heladero no le hubiera podido dar su vuelto. Ahora con más razón tenía que aprender el valor de cada gema si quería venderlas. Se dirigió hacia una banca que había y se dispuso a comer su helado cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, giro su cabeza y vio que era Rarity quien iba hacia el con una cara de demostraba preocupación y angustia. Al unicornio blanca quien en ese momento estaba corriendo por todo Poniville en busca de algo o de alguien al ver al joven dragón se alegró ya que el podría ayudarlo como lo había hecho con las chicas y ella con anterioridad así que sin perder tiempo lo llamo y fue en donde él estaba a gran velocidad.

 **Rarity:** Hay Spike que bueno que te encuentro.

 **Spike:** ¿Qué sucede Rarity? – Por favor que no haga dramas -.

 **Rarity:** Hay Spike a ocurrido una gran tragedia (pose dramática).

 **Spike:** \- Hay no -.

 **Rarity:** Necesito de ayuda Spike. Tu eres alguien que nunca abandonaría a un amigo verdad (da un par de pestañeo).

 **Spike:** (Da un suspiro) Mide que paso y veré que puedo hacer.

Tras decir eso la unicornio blanco le explico todo lo que había pasado, como sus padres habían llegado de visita a su casa diciéndole que se irían de viaje dejando a su hermana menor a su cuidado. Después le prosiguió a contar como ella intentaba hacer su trabajo pero Sweetie Belle la quería ayudar limpiando o lavando las cosas para después hacerle un lindo regalo que era un dibujo de las dos juntas con un gran corazón de zafiros sin embargo ella solo la regaño para después tener una fuerte discusión y ahora la modista quería reconciliarse con su hermana al darse cuenta de su error y que su pequeña hermanita solo quería pasar tiempo con ella y hacerla feliz. Spike al escuchar eso pudo deducir que era el típico caso de la pequeña hermana queriendo imitar a su hermana mayor y querer pasar tiempo de calidad entre hermanas pero Rarity no vio eso y ahora quería enmendarlo, el joven dragón también recordó que también se celebraría un concurso entre hermanos en la granja de su amiga AppleJack que podría ayudar a reparar la relación de Rarity con su hermana sin embargo él no podía ayudar ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer sin mencionar que si le solucionaba su problema su amiga modista ella no aprendería nada y volvería a pelear con su hermana pequeña no obstante si podría darle unos consejos para evitar futuros problemas. Solo tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas hasta que recordó cierto suceso que vivió en su vida pasada que podría ayudar a su amiga modista.

 **Spike:** Escucha Rarity, no te puedo ayudar con esto.

La unicornio blanca al escuchar eso del joven dragón se quedó sorprendida, ella pensó que él la ayudaría con su problema y que lo solucionaría pero aquí estaba reusándose a ayudarla. Lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa para después sentir enojo ya que esto como si la estuvieran rechazando y eso hería su orgullo femenino cosa que se lo hizo saber con la voz algo elevada y con indignación preguntándole al joven dragón del porque no podía ayudarla si eran amigos. Spike ya veía venir esto y solo esperó a que terminara de hablar comiendo su helado cosa que molesto un poco más a la poni blanca ya que pensaba que no la estaba tomando en serio y estuvo que decirle algo más hasta que Spike alzo su garra izquierda dándole a entender de que hiciera silencio, Rarity recobrando algo de compostura guardo silencio para escuchar lo que el joven dragón diría. Spike al terminar su helado dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga con una mirada serena y tranquila para proceder a hablarle.

 **Spike:** Escucha Rarity por lo que me contaste no te puedo ayudar en esto porque solo tú puedes solucionarlo si entiendes lo que hiciste mal.

 **Rarity:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Spike:** Mira tú dijiste que querías enmendar las cosas con Sweetie sin embargo primero tienes que entender que hiciste mal. Te concentraste tanto en tu trabajo y eso está bien pero también tenías que ponerle atención a tu hermanita ya que para ella eres su heroína, mejor dicho su modelo a seguir.

 **Rarity:** Que quieres decir con eso.

 **Spike:** Lo que quiero decir es que para Sweetie tu eres a quien ella más estima. Yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas o algún familiar de sangre – al menos no en este mundo – pero eh visto esto antes. Los niños siempre tendrán a alguien a quien estimen mucho y lo admiren por sobre los demás, como Twilight con la princesa Celestia, algunos niños elijen a uno de sus padres o algún superhéroe de algún cómic u otro ser pero ella te eligió a ti por sobre los demás. Te eligió a ti como su ídolo y tú la desilusionaste y eso no puedo arreglar, solo tú puedes hacerlo ¿sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? Es para proteger a los hermanos menores, el deber de un hermano mayor es cuidar a los menores y guiarlos en el buen camino. Ella te estima mucho Rarity y no creo que exista alguien a quien ella quiera más que a ti, puede que ella te enloquezca algunas veces pero son niños, ellos son así, solo tienes que comprenderlos y estar con ellos ya que para eso están los hermanos. Los hermanos siempre deben de cuidarse los unos a los otros. Escucha, no importa cuánto se odien, son hermanas y deben de apoyarse siempre entre ustedes. Nunca olvides eso.

Al escuchar las palabras dichas por el joven dragón Rarity se quedó sin habla. Lo que dijo su amigo fue algo muy profundo como si lo supiera por experiencia propia. Se puso a reflexionar lo que dijo su amigo escamoso y vio que tenía razón, ella era su hermanita y ella la había defraudado. También se puso a pensar en cada cosa que había hecha su hermanita por llamar su atención y en satisfacerla pero ella solo la critico y regañó.

 **Rarity:** Tienes razón Spike. No debí de comportarme así con ella. Era mi hermanita y fui muy cruel con ella. Incluso dije cosas horribles eh hirientes a una niñita, a mi propia hermana menor que solo quería pasar tiempo conmigo (se pone a sollozar).

 **Spike:** Ya calma Rarity (le coloca una garra en su hombro) aun no es tarde para enmendar las cosas que Sweetie Belle. Solo recuerda no volver a cometer ese error, es normal que los hermanos tengan diferencias y a veces peleen pero no deben de dejar que eso los separe ya sean de sangre o no porque son familia y la familia es para siempre.

 **Rarity:** Tienes razón Spike. Oh muchas gracias por ayudarme con tus palabras, eres el mejor

 **Spike:** Es eso cierto. Ahora no pierdas el tiempo, tu hermanita te espera Rarity.

 **Rarity:** Es cierto. Gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda, te prometo que te lo recompensare con un excelente traje.

 **Spike:** Jeje ok. Ahora ve.

 **Rarity:** Si. Debo ir a recuperar a mi pequeña y linda hermanita muchas gracias spikey wikey (se va corriendo).

 **Spike:** Hermanos eh. Jejeje que recuerdos.

 _Flash back_

Se puede ver a un niño de siete años sentado en un sofá grande de color negro en una gran biblioteca, el niño tenía el cabello de color negro alborotado y sucio con la piel igual de sucia con algunos moretones y raspones, su ropa estaba de igual modo y algo rasgada. A un lado de él estaba una chica de quince años de cabello rubio y ojos cafés que lo estaba curando con un algodón con alcohol, cabe decir que eso le hacía sentir ardor en sus heridas además que la chica no lo hacía con mucha gentileza y su mirada no era una amigable al ver al chico es ese estado.

 **Chica:** Es increíble que te hayas peleado con esos chicos. Mira cómo te dejaron.

 **Chico:** Hmph. Debiste ver como yo los dejé.

 **Chica:** Si pero tu ropa está hecha un desastre. Lo bueno es que no pase a mayores, deberías de ser más consciente de eso.

 **Chico:** Déjame en paz Helena, puedo cuidarme por mí mismo.

 **Helena:** Si como no Francisco. Aunque sepas defenderte no tienes que ir a pelear con todo el mundo.

 **Francisco:** Ellos se lo buscaron queriendo chantajearme con tonterías. Sabes lo que dice madre sobre eso. Si te dejas chantajear una vez te lo harán siempre.

 **Helena:** Si pero te recuerdo que nunca dijo sobre usar los puños.

 **Francisco:** Y yo te recuerdo lo que padre y el abuelo dijeron. Nunca empieces una pelea pero siempre termínala después de todo eres un…

 **Helena:** Y dale con eso otra vez. Dios, muéstrale a la alguien su historia familiar y se vuelve loco.

 **Francisco:** ¡Oye!

 **Helena:** Ya. Quédate quieto para limpiarte las heridas para que no se infecten.

 **Francisco:** Solo son unos raspones.

 **Helena:** Igual.

 **Francisco:** Te alteras por todo.

 **Helena:** Es el deber de una hermana mayor preocuparse por su hermano menor. Y más aún si su hermano menor es alguien sumamente osado.

 **Francisco:** No es necesario que hagas todo esto.

 **Helena:** Claro que sí. Eres mi hermanito después de todo y debo ver que estés bien.

 **Francisco:** Exagerada.

 **Helena:** Lunático.

 **Francisco:** Histérica

 **Helena:** Enano.

 **Francisco:** Rubia falsa.

Ambos hermanos se miran detenidamente por unos minutos hasta que empiezan a reír, se quedaron así por un minuto hasta que se calmaron y la chica procedió a volver a limpiarle las heridas.

 **Francisco:** Jaja ¿Cómo terminamos así?

 **Helena:** Jajaja ni idea. Bueno después de curarte te vas a bañar.

 **Francisco:** Mierda. De acuerdo.

 **Helena:** Que dije sobre las groserías.

 **Francisco:** Si, sí. Ya sé pero son parte de mí.

 **Helena:** Debes de cambiar eso hermanito.

 **Francisco:** Jeje claro.

 **Helena:** Ahora no vuelvas a hacer esto. Aunque sepas pelear aun estas aprendiendo y no puedes hacer esto al menos no solo.

 **Francisco:** A veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

 **Helena:** No digas cosas como esas ahora. No imites a Víctor.

 **Francisco:** Tsk. Él se queda con las mejores frases.

 **Helena:** Que bueno que Víctor estaba de viaje, no sé qué te diría si te viera así.

 **Francisco:** Pero él no está aquí.

 **Helena:** Si y por eso digo que bueno que él no estaba porque si no esto hubiera terminado diferente. Tú sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien nos molesta.

 **Francisco:** Aun así llamaste algunos de los profesores para interferir. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso Helena ni que te metas en mis problemas. Ni tú ni Víctor ni los demás.

 **Helena:** Ni lo pienses. No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil enano, somos hermanos y los hermanos siempre se cuidan entre sí.

Después de decir eso la chica rubia termino de curar al pelinegro el cual solo agradeció por curarlo y se fue a darse una ducha. Por el camino dio una pequeña sonrisa por lo dicho por su hermana mayor y entrar en el baño de la casa para a proceder a lavarse.

 _Fin del Flash back_

 **Spike:** Jeje espero que estés bien hermana. Te extraño.

Tras decir vio hacia el cielo y noto que pronto anochecería y eso se paró para ir a recoger sus fotos que ya deberían de estar listas, llego a la tienda y se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba el poni con las fotos listas. Al llegar el poni le entregó las fotos listas, el joven dragón vio cada foto para ver que estaban todas y vio la foto repetida que era la que tomo cuando Blueblood recibió el pastel por parte de Rarity en la gala del galope, había tomado el momento exacto cuando tropieza y choca con una estatua del castillo todo embarrado de glaseado. No faltaba decir que cuando el poni revelo todas las fotos estuvo riéndose por cada foto que veía. Spike le pregunto si tenían un álbum para guardarlas a lo que el poni asintió y le mostró un álbum de fotos de color café, era grande y grueso donde podía poner muchas fotos. El joven dragón lo compro dando su otra gema que era de color verde dándole unos siete bits de vuelto. Spike agradeció y salió de la tienda después hacia la biblioteca. Al entrar vio a su amiga lavanda leyendo un libro, al verlo entrar lo saludo y el joven dragón respondió el saludo para decirle si podía acompañarla en su lectura a lo que la unicornio asintió feliz. Spike subió al segundo piso para dejar el álbum es su canasta junto con las fotos para después bajar donde estaba su amiga, buscó un libro para leer y encontró uno donde se hablaba sobre gemas cosa que llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista, cogió el libro y se fue a sentar para comenzar a leerlo. En el libro describía cada gema existente, desde las más comunes hasta las más raras además de decir su valor en el mercado. Algunas eran parecidas pero su valor no lo era debido a su brillo y composición, también encontró las gemas que había encontrado en su almacén y al ver su valor quedo sorprendido y casi deja caer el libro ya que su valor era exageradamente alto por no decir absurdo, con un par de ellas podría comprarse una gran casa con muebles y todo. Nuestro protagonista estaba sumamente feliz al ver que se había sacado la lotería, solo faltaba venderlas cosa que muy pronto lo haría. Twilight vio a su amigo con su libro y pudo notar que era un libro basado en gemas, no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensó que era para ver que gemas eran más sabrosas. Ambos amigos continuaron con su lectura hasta la noche donde Spike guardo el libro y se fue a preparar la cena, cuando estuvo lista se dispusieron a comer para después irse a dormir y tener energías para el día siguiente.

Al siguiente día Spike despertó para hacer sus ejercicios diarios pero al intentar salir de su canasta este cayó al suelo con un gran dolor en todos sus músculos, intento pararse pero le era difícil y podía jurar que tenía un desgarre muscular de clase uno. Podía sentir el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, intento pararse para seguir con sus ejercicios ignorando su dolor muscular. Logro salir de la biblioteca y se dirigió a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos lamentablemente no pudo hacer como la última vez ya que su dolor era fuerte sin embargo no se detuvo y pudo completar su rutina de ejercicios aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Volvió a la biblioteca donde se dio una ducha para limpiarse y calmar un poco el dolor y con dificultad bajo hacia el primer piso para preparar la cena. Cuando la tuvo lista llamó a su amiga quien bajo en ese momento para comer junto con el joven dragón quien intentaba no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor cosa que su amiga pudo notar.

 **Twilight:** Oye Spike ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Spike:** ¿Eh? Por supuesto, porque preguntas.

 **Twilight:** Porque pareces como su te doliera algo.

 **Spike:** Estoy bien Twi, no te preocupes.

 **Twilight:** Si tú lo dices. Bueno hoy tenemos que limpiar la biblioteca y completar unas tareas.

 **Spike:** De acuerdo. Entonces cascos y garras a la obra jejeje.

 **Twilight:** Jijiji.

Ambos amigos terminaron de desayunar y se dispusieron a completar con sus deberes. El joven dragón pudo soportar el dolor y completar con sus tareas, cuando tuvo un respiro fue hacia su canasta y cogió su álbum con las fotos y empezó a pegarlas en cada hoja hasta que ya no tuvo más fotos y solo quedo la foto que tenia de Blueblood, dio una sonrisa y busco un pergamino y pluma y empezó a escribir en ella: "Hola Megan soy Spike, el dragón con quien chocaste en el castillo. Te escribo para darte un regalo que sé que te gustara, solo es para ti así que no se la muestres a nadie y guárdala bien. Cuando vi este regalo pensé en ti y supe que tenía que dártelo, este regalo también es una forma de hacer justicia por lo que vi esa vez y que me contaste. Bueno, espero que este bien. Pronto iré a visitarte, con cariño Spike. Posdata: Lamento no haberte escrito antes pero tuve algunos problemas en el pueblo." Al terminar de escribir al carta pensó en enviarla con su fuego sin embargo recordó que solo podía enviarle a la princesa Celestia así que opto por hacerlo de la manera tradicional, aun se preguntaba como hacía para enviar una carta con su fuego hacia la princesa Celestia y se preguntaba si podía enviar otras cosas o a alguien más aparte de la ya mencionada. Se quedó pensando en eso y empezó a recordar cada suceso que paso en Canterlot por los recuerdos que tenía antes de reencarna y luego recordó cada suceso que pasaría o al menos los que recordaba sin embargo no encontró algo relacionado con su fuego y decidió dejarlo por el momento, ya después encontraría las respuestas. Estuvo por bajar hasta que recordó a algunas amigas de Canterlot en especial a una chica llamada Moon Dancer que curiosamente tenía un parecido muy grande a Twilight, no sabía si era porque la admiraba o era su gemela perdida cosa que eso ultimo le dio gracia y decidió enviarle una carta para saludarla ya que recordó que cuando se fueron a Poniville por primera vez por la profecía de Nightmare Moon ese mismo día había sido el cumpleaños de esa chica y no pudieron asistir y que también recordó que cuando la verían dentro de unos años ella se habría vuelto una emo antisocial malhumorada como lo había sido Twilight antes de llegar a Poniville así que cogió un segundo pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta para ella saludándola y disculpándose por no poder haber asistido a su fiesta en aquella ocasión además cogió otros tres pergaminos más y escribió para Fancy Pants, Fine Paper y Bright Emerald comunicándoles que el señor S estaba interesado en venderles gemas y si aceptaban que les mandara la cantidad que querían. Cuando tuvo todo listo bajo las escaleras para completar sus labores no sin antes guardas el álbum de fotos junto con la cámara en su compartimiento secreto para después decirle a Twilight que saldría un momento, ella al ver que su amigo escamoso había terminado no vio problema alguno en que él saliera y acepto diciendo que volviera temprano a lo que Spike asintió y salió hacia la oficina de correos donde coloco las cartas en unos sobres con su respectivo destino escrito en ellas y con una estampilla, pago por el envió y salió de ese lugar para dirigirse hacia una tienda para ver si podía comprar algo con el dinero que le quedaba. Por el camino se encontró con Rarity y su hermana menor Sweetie Belle caminando muy felices hacia su casa, al verlo la unicornio mayor le dijo a la menor que esperara un momento a lo que ella asintió algo confundida al ver como su hermana mayor se dirigía hacia Spike.

 **Rarity:** ¡Spike espera!

 **Spike:** ¿Si?

 **Rarity:** Solo quería agradecerte otra vez por haber ayudado con mi problema y por esas bellas palabras tuyas, eres alguien muy sabio para tu edad.

 **Spike:** Jejeje gracias

 **Rarity:** Quisiera agradecértelo de una forma además del conjunto de ropa que te hare ¿te parece si almorzamos hoy en mi casa?

 **Spike:** \- Me parece o me está proponiendo algo. Mmm nah dudo mucho que en este mundo piensen ese tipo de cosas -.

 **Rarity:** También estará mi hermana con nosotros.

 **Spike:** \- Un trío con ambas hermana jejeje. Carajo me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido, tengo que calmar estas malditas hormonas de dragón – Temo que tendré que declinar a tu invitación Rarity, Twilight me espera en casa. Tendrá que será para otra ocasión.

 **Rarity:** Oh ya veo, es una lástima. Iba a cocinar junto con Sweetie unos platillos deliciosos y me hubiera gustado que estés con nosotras ya que nos ayudaste a unirnos de nuevo.

 **Spike:** \- Más bien parece que me querías usar de conejillo de indias por la comida de tu hermana – Será para otra ocasión Rarity. Ahora ve y disfruta tu tiempo con tu hermana.

 **Rarity:** Si (lo abraza) lo haré. Gracias por todo Spike eres el mejor. Te prometo que te haré el mejor vestuario que te puedas imaginar.

 **Spike:** Jejeje (se separa del abrazo) si tú los vas a hacer no me cabe la menor duda. Después de todo eres la mejor de toda Equestria.

 **Rarity:** Oh querido que dulces tiernas palabras dices.

 **Spike:** Solo digo la verdad.

En ese momento Spike coloco su garra izquierda en la cabeza de unicornio blanca acariciándola sorprendiéndola por el repentino acto de su amigo sin embargo no le molestó, al contrario, le gustaba eso ya que empezó a mover su cola de un lado a otro. Spike en todo ese tiempo había crecido un poco más, si bien no media como un poni adulto si era más grande que un potrillo y casi llegaba a la altura de un poni adulto, eso era debido a sus ejercicios y su dieta ya que cuando tenía tiempo y nadie lo veía iba y buscaba alguna presa fácil en el bosque Everfree para comer como algún conejo salvaje o iba al rio para pescar. Todo eso lo ayudo en su crecimiento aunque ya no creció mas, eso lo atribuyo a que aún era muy joven. Rarity había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación que su amigo teniendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, su cola seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro cosa que Spike noto y decidió parar ya que le parecía algo raro que hiciera eso. El joven dragón retiro su garra de la cabeza de su amiga haciendo que su cola deje de moverse y abriera sus ojos aunque su rubor aún estaba presente en sus mejillas, cuando la unicornio blanca dejo de sentir esa agradable sensación hizo un pequeño puchero de molestia pero rápidamente dejo de hacerlo.

 **Spike:** Bueno es hora de volver a casa. Cuídate Rarity y recuerda, la familia que esta unida permanece unida.

 **Rarity:** Si.Tú también cuídate Spike. Espero verte pronto.

Tras decir eso ambos amigos se despidieron y se fueron por sus respectivos caminos. Rarity volvió a dirigirse donde estaba su hermana menor que la esperaba con algo de confusión y curiosidad al verla algo feliz y un pequeño rubor que por su pelaje podía verse fácilmente cosa que le dio más curiosidad a la pequeña potra sin mencionar que pudo ver a su hermana mayor dirigirse donde estaba el joven dragón teniendo algún tipo de conversación ya que vio como Rarity movía su cola así que decidió preguntarle qué había pasado.

 **Sweetie:** Oye hermana ¿Qué hablabas con Spike?

 **Rarity:** Cosas personales Sweetie.

 **Sweetie:** ¿Y por qué estas sonrojada?

 **Rarity:** ¿Eh? (se toca el rostro) Oh debe de ser por el calor Sweetie jajajaja.

 **Sweetie:** Si tú lo dices. Pero me da curiosidad su conversación.

 **Rarity:** No es cortes de una dama invadir la privacidad de otros hermanita.

 **Sweetie:** Claro, claro. Solo respóndeme una cosa Rarity.

 **Rarity:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Sweetie:** ¿Te gusto como Spike te acaricio la cabeza? (le da un sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

 **Rarity:** ¿Eh? ¿Tu… lo…sabias?

 **Sweetie:** Sip. Él también me hizo lo mismo y debo de admitir que se sintió muy bien, fue una agradable sensación. Además tu cola se movía, también me paso lo mismo. Bueno yo me adelante, te veo en casa hermana (se fue corriendo dejando a Rarity hecha piedra).

 **Rarity:** ... ¡SWEETIE BELLE VUELVE AQUÍ Y EXPLÍCAME CÓMO ES ESO QUE TE HIZO LO MISMO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

En ese momento Rarity persiguió a su Sweetie Belle para que le contara sobre experiencia que tuvo con su amigo ganándose la mirada sorprendida y confusa de los pobladores que pasaban por ahí y que las veían. El joven dragón iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la tienda donde encontró un maletín portafolios de color negro muy elegante y decidió cómpralo costándole todos los bits que tenía dejándolo algo triste, salió de la tienda con su nueva adquisición y se dirigió hacia su próximo destino. Camino hasta que llego a la biblioteca donde al entrar vi a su amiga sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro muy concentrada en el cosa que no le sorprendió y se dirigió para guardar su maletín portafolios en su pequeño escondite con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto para después ir donde estaba Twilight para saludarla. La unicornio lavanda al ver a su amigo escamoso dejo su libro dándole una sonrisa y preguntándole a donde había ido a lo que el joven dragón respondió que solo fue a dejar un recado y que por el camino se encontró con Rarity y su hermana menor que lo había invitado a comer pero tuvo que negarse ya que tenía que volver a la biblioteca y acepto comer con ella en otra. Twilight solo asintió algo feliz por no haber ido y porque decidió quedarse con ella, al pensar eso sacudió su cabeza volviendo a su lectura diciéndole podía descansar por hoy. Spike solo la miro raro pero no objeto y solo levanto los hombros para irse a su cuarto y recostarse en su canasta pensando en lo que había hecho ese día y el anterior. Ahora él tenía una gran cantidad de gemas sin mencionar las raras aunque no eran muchas su valor era enorme, solo tenía que venderlas y podría vivir su vida en ese nuevo mundo. También pensó en su amigo el herrero ahora conocido como Forged Steel sobre su propuesta cosa que le gustó mucho ya que podría necesitar de sus servicios de herrero en un futuro pero también recordó sobre lo que dijo sobre una era oscura que había azotado a todo el reino de Equestria y a los demás reinos, sin duda era algo que debía de averiguar pero con mucha cautela ya que si era algo que ni en los libros de historia debía de ser un gran secreto y seguramente debía de estar prohibido hablarlo públicamente y aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo y casi nadie lo recuerde debía de ser precavido si decidía indagar en la historia. Se preguntaba que más escondía este mundo, al parecer su nuevo hogar escondía muchos misterios y él tenía que descifrarlos a su debido tiempo. No quería ser descubierto así que tuvo que pensar bien su próximo movimiento. Se quedó echado reorganizando todas sus ideas y recuerdos hasta que vio que ya era de noche y se levantó para preparar la cena, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia al cocina donde se dispuso a cocinar. La terminar llevó la comida a la mesa donde se dispuso a comer junto con su amiga que al captar el olor de la comida dejo su libro y fue a comer, la terminar la cena ambos se fueron a descansar para tener energías para el día siguiente.

Y bueno aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta gran historia, lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas como los exámenes y tareas. También les quería informar que estaré algo ocupado este año y puede que me tarde en subir capítulos pero no crean que yo estoy olvidando esta historia porque no es así, intentare hacer tiempo y escribir más ya que falta poco para otra batalla épica que se librara y que pasara cierto suceso que dará inicio a una nueva era en ese mundo y que nuestro querido y amado protagonista tendrá que tomar una decisión. Otra cosa, lamento que este cap sea algo corto pero como dije antes o escribí antes jejeje estuve algo ocupado. Hare lo que pueda para publicar otro capítulo, solo pido paciencia y comprensión, intentare subir caps más seguidos. Otra cosa, en los pocos ratos que estuve libre y que no pude escribir busque cosas que podrían ayudar en esta historia y en futuras historias, espero que esas ideas sean de su agrado y ya saben toda sugerencia es aceptada. Bueno eso sería todo así que sin más me despido.


End file.
